Duas Bellas e um grande segredo
by Marry Pierobon
Summary: Edward largou Bella logo após a mesma concordar em ser sua esposa, quando resolve retornar, nada mais é como era antes.O que deveria ele fazer quando descobre que sua amada, hoje segue uma vida totalmente diferente da que ele conheceu?
1. Difícil decisão POV Edward

-Bella, precisamos conversar. - Eu disse sério, puxando-a para se sentar ao meu lado.

-Pode falar... - ela respondeu sorrindo._Ai meu Deus, como vou fazer isso?Não vou conseguir!_

_Não não não!Eu VOU conseguir!Eu PRECISO conseguir!É para o bem dela!É para o bem dela!_- mantive essas pensamentos em minha cabeça e comecei tentando manter-me firme o maximo possivel.

-Bella, eu vou embora! - aquilo foram como uma grande facada em meu peito, meu coração falecido chorava, estava morrendo de novo, mas desta vez, mil vezes pior.

-Embora? - Bella pareceu confusa. - Pra onde?Quando você volta? - mesmo confusa ela ainda sorria, droga!Não estou me expressando direito.

-Bella, você não vou EMBORA, não vou voltar... - falei num tom frio e meu coração gritar, implorando para que parasse, aquilo era tortura.

Bella levou alguns instantes para entender, então seu rosto ficou pálido e sua pele fria, não ouvi mais sua respiração e tive a impressão de ouvir o coração dela parar de me deixou agoniado, e eu a chacoalhei de leve.

-Componha-se Bella! - eu falei firme.

-Você...vai...me...deixar... - aquilo não foi uma pergunta.

-Desculpe Bella, - eu fui frio ainda, tentei manter o máximo minha compostura - eu nunca deveria ter voltado... - "_Tem razão, eu nunca deveria ter voltado, porque eu nunca deveria ter IDO_" Pensei. - Só te fiz sofrer mais, e o tempo todo eu sabia o que você representava para mim. - meu tom ainda era cortante, e Bella continuava imóvel - Foi tudo muito bom, mas, eu não sou o tipo de cara que se amarra em uma única mulher, gosto de ser livre, Bella, gosto de me divertir...E essa brincadeira já foi longe demais - "_IMBECIL!BLASFEMIA!COMO VOCÊ PODE, CULLEN?COMO?_"

Bella ficou quieta por algum tempo, tempo demais, tempo que me consumia, "_Brigue comigo Bella!Me bata!Me peça para ficar!Peça!_"

-Eu nunca fui boa o suficiente para você - isso também não foi uma pergunta. Ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as próprias mãos.

-É melhor acabarmos com isso de uma vez... - Eu disse me levantei, precisava ir logo, não aguentava ver a mulher da minha vida , pior, a culpa era minha!De novo eu a estava maguando.

Ela olhou para mim, com os olhos suplicantes.

-Fique mais um pouco.. - ela pediu. "_Tudo que você quiser meu amor!Tudo que você quiser!_"

-É melhor não Bella!Isso só ira magoá-la mais! - eu continuei com o meu tom e meu rosto imparcial, sem emoção nenhuma. - Mas entenda Bella, eu não vou mais voltar, por isso não pare sua vida desta vez!Alice não vai aparecer se você se jogar de um penhasco, e você não ira a Itália me salvar porque eu resolvi me matar por sua causa... - falei mais rude do que o necessario - O que você fizer será para você mesma, Bella, não me interessa mais o que fará...

Ela desviou o olhar, querendo que as lágrimas não a traíssem agora, ela nada falou.

-Bom, adeus Bella. - eu começei a ir. "_PEÇA BELLA!PEÇA!ME PEÇA PARA FICAR!NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR NEGAR-LHE ALGO!EU TE AMO!_"

-Espere! - ela voltei.

-O que foi? - perguntei tentando me manter imparcial.

-Um ultimo beijo...Por favor - ela suplicou e eu não consegui resistir, mesmo sabendo que só tornaria tudo mais difícil para ambos, eu a beijei, beijei com muita intensidade.

Ela me puxou para mais perto e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

-Eu amo você, Edward. - ela sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido e eu a puxei para mais perto de mim, esquecendo de vez o que ia peguei acariciando as coxas dela e ela desabotoando minha camisa.Não isso não podia acontecer!Era perigoso, e só seria pior depois.

-Bella. - tentei dizer, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Cale a boca, Cullen! - ela voltou a me beijar tirando minha nunca havia sido autoritária daquele jeito, e eu esqueci de vez o meu bom senso, a joguei na cama tirando sua blusa...

(...)

Bella estava dormindo nua em meu peito, eu fiz uma grande burrada, não deveria ter deixado nada disso acontecer.

_"Você é um imbecil, Cullen!"_Briguei comigo mesmo e com cuidado, sai da cama, peguei uma lingerie nova na gaveta dela e a vesti, sem que ela acordasse, não podia correr o risco de Charlie resolver entrar no quarto dela e ve-la nua, ele descobriria.

Eu a cobri e então comecei a me vestir.

Olhei-a dormir por um longo tempo, então peguei uma folha de papel e escrevi.

"_**Não espere por mim, não vou voltar...**_

_**Adeus Bella!**_

_**Edward**"_

Eu sabia que era idiota, mas não conseguiria dizer adeus pessoalmente, não depois da noite passada...Ela foi minha primeira mulher, primeira e ultima.

Beijei-lhe os lábios e sai correndo. Sem olhar para trá vida tinha ficado ali, deitada naquela cama...


	2. Má recepção

Dois anos e meio se passaram desde que eu cometi a burrada, a idiotice de deixar

DE NOVO, a mulher que eu eu consegui ser tão imbecil?Como?

E pior, eu não sabia NADA de Bella!Absolutamente nada!Eu tinha insistido tanto a

Alice que se concentrasse em não ver o futuro dela que agora, mesmo querendo ela não consegue ver.

Eu não aguentava mais nem um minuto, precisava voltar, precisava vê-la de novo, toca-la, senti-la.

-Eu vou voltar! – eu disse firme, me levantando do sofá. Todos os Cullen olharam para mim.

-O que disse Edward? – Esme perguntou espantada.

-Vou voltar, mãe!Vou procurar Bella!Implorar que me aceite de volta. – falei

convicto, mas o rosto da minha família era de pura insegurança.

-Tem certeza, filho?Já se passaram mais de dois anos!Isso é muito tempo na contagem humana, Bella provavelmente já seguiu com a vida dela. – Carlisle falou com o maior tato possível.

-Não me importo, QUERO voltar! – me dirigi até a porta pegando minha carteira.

-A onde vai? – Esme perguntou espantada.

-Vou atras de Bella, mãe. – respondi confuso, eu acabei de dizer isso e ela me pergunta de novo?

-Você vai AGORA? –todos gritaram atónicos.

-Claro!

-Eu vou com você! – Alice se levantou.

-Se Alice vai eu vou também! – Jasper também se levantou.

-Eu também vou! – Esme veio ao meu lado – Não vou te deixar sozinho, filho.

-Então vamos todos! – Carlisle declarou e olhou para Rosalie e Emmett – Você concordam?

-Sim. – Rosalie falou normalmente – Não vamos ficar aqui sozinhos.

-Então vamos! – eu disse firme, minha anciedade mal podia ser contida.

Então arrumamos tudo e fomos para Forks em dois carros.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice e eu em um dos carros e Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper em outro.

Fomos nos aproximando de Forks e minha anciedade foi aumentando.

- Onde quer ir, Edward?Onde acha que podemos encontra-la? - Carlisle perguntou enquanto dirigia.

-Eu..Não sei.. - falei desapontado, Alice segurou minhas mãos em sinal de então que ouvimos as conversas e risadas de todos os amigos de Bella; eram Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben e mais alguns vindo de um restaurante por ali. – PARE O CARRO! - eu gritei a Carlisle e ele parou – Os amigos de Bella estão aqui!

-E o que quer fazer? – Perguntou Esme me olhando.

-Vamos jantar ai, talvez Bella esteja ai com eles, ou eles digam alguma coisa.

Eu sabia que nenhum deles tinham gostado da ideia de jantar no sentido humano da coisa, mas eles concordaram.

Decemos dos carros e entramos no restaurante, fingindo sorrir e conversar descontrariadamente.

Assim que entramos, todos os amigos de Bella, que se sentavam juntos se levantaram com caras sérias, eles nos encararam.

Paramos no meio do caminho cessando a conversa e os fitamos.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? - Mike perguntou rude serrando os punhos. - Vocês não são bem-vindos nessa cidade! - ele grunhiu para todos nós.

Ficamos confusos e atordoados, Carlisle respondeu o mais gentil possível.

-Viemos visitar a cidade, Sr. Newton. – ele sorriu mas Mike não retribuiu o sorriso.

Olhei por toda a mesa e por todo o restaurante, Bella não estava ali, aquilo me desapontou; então voltei a prestar atenção na discução.

-Como Mike disse, - Ben se manifestou – vocês não são bem-vindos nessa cidade! – ele foi grosso e aquilo nos irritou, quem eles pensavam ser?

-Isso não é muito educado da parte de vocês! – Esme falou séria e autoritária.

-Não se ofenda Sra. Cullen – Jessica desculpou-se – Mas não querermos Edward, em especifico, na cidade.

-Vocês ja causaram problemas demais! – Lauren falou séria.

-Eu não sei qual é o problema de vocês – eu falei pela primeira vez – Mas realmente não me importa, eu volto a cidade a hora que quiser! – fui frio e rude.

-Não depois do que você fez! – Mike começou a se alterar.

Nós ficamos um pouco cautelosos, Mike estava ficando vermelho de raiva, algo muito sério havia acontecido.

-E o que ele fez, exatamente? – Rosalie perguntou indiferente.

Mike não respondeu e continuou a me encarar.

-Fale Newton!O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei sério.

Ele ficou anormalmente nervoso.

-VOCÊ MATOU ISABELLA! - Mike gritou na minha nós ficamos atónicos, sem nenhuma reação.


	3. Duas Bellas

-O...O que você disse? – Carlisle perguntou alarmado.

Nesse momento Angela se virou para Mike e deu-lhe um tapa na cara dele, ai sim ficamos confuso, o que se passava?

-NUNCA MAIS DIGA ISSO?VOCÊ ME OUVIU MIKE?NUNCA! – Ela gritou na cara dele, e foi pronta para dar-lhe outro tapa mas Ben a segurou.

-Não Ang!Você esta fora de si! – ele a abraçou e ela começou a chorar!Angela chorando!Isso deveria ser pecado!

-Isa não esta morta...Não esta... – ela soluçava.

Continuamos imóveis assistindo aquela cena, até que Carlisle se recompos.

-Você poderiam explicar, por favor?

-Isabella não esta morta fisicamente... – Jessica explico e isso fez a todos nós

relaxarmos então ela prosseguiu – Mas Isabella não é nem de perto a mesma pessoa que vocês conheceram.

-Desculpe, mas porque fica chamando Bella de Isabella? – interrompi Jessica.

-Porque ela não suporta mais que a chamem de Bella, ou é Isabella ou Isa, chama-la de Bella é xingar-lhe da pior maneira possível.

Novamente a confusão pairou sobre nós.

-Por que? – Alice perguntou perplexa.

-Por que era o jeito que ele a chamava – Mike apontou para mim, ainda nervoso – Bella morreu!E a culpa é sua Cullen!Você a matou! – Ele me acusou.

-Já disse para não dizer isso Mike! – Angela gritou.

-Ele devia saber!Devia conhecer...

-NÃOO! – Angela e Ben gritaram – Você sabe o que ela pensa sobre isso! – Angela foi séria.

Eu queria ler os pensamentos deles, mas eu estava tão inútil a tanto tempo, que agora eu só conseguia ouvir o que as pessoas falavam nada mais.

-Eu não ia falar ele devia conhecer quem são as novas Isabellas! – ele me encarou

-O que? – Emmett perguntou confuso.

-Existem duas Isabellas agora. – Ben tentou explicar.

-Duas Isabellas? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim...A Isabella de domingo até sexta, e a Isabella de sábado, a Isabella boa e a Isabella má.

Jasper e Emmett não aguentaram e começaram a rir, mas todos nos encararam sérios.

-Hoje é sábado a noite, alguém devia mostrar a ele!Ele merece ver como conseguiu arruinar a vida dela! – Lauren se pronunciou.

-Não gente!Vamos esquecer isso – Angela pediu.

-Não! – eu fui firme – Eu quero conhecer as novas Bellas!Me mostre Angela, por favor.

-É melhor não Edward. – ela falou acolhedora – Vá embora e esqueça de Isabella!Por favor, vão!

Alice se aproximou de Angela e pediu segurando-lhe as mãos.

-Por favor Ang, me mostre a dor que meu irmão causou a a Bella, por favor.

Angela fitou-a por um longo tempo e disse vencida.

-Vou leva-los.

-Eu vou com você. – Ben disse.

-Não, fique e se asegure de que você sabe quem esteja bem. – ela pediu e deixou a

todos confusos de o beijou e saiu.

-Venham... – nós a seguimos.


	4. Bella Má

Angela se dirigiu ao carro dela, mas eu a impedi.

-Venha conosco, em nosso carro, é melhor irmos em dois carros, chama menos a atenção do que três. – eu fui gentil.

Angela suspirou e olhou para Carlisle.

-Tudo bem, desde que eu possa dirigir.

-Quer dirigir? – Carlisle perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Quero..

-Por que? – perguntei.

-Vocês não vão saber chegar la.

-Não se preocupe, basta você explicar.. – tentei argumentar.

-Vocês querem que eu mostre ou não? – ela perguntou seria e Carlisle entregou-lhe a chave.

Entramos todos no carro e ela começou a dirigir para fora da cidade, numa velocidade um pouco a cima do que os humanos dirigiam normalmente.

-A onde estamos indo? – Alice perguntou apos um tempo de silêncio.

-Port Angeles... – Angela respondeu e o restante do caminho fomos em silêncio.

Minha anciedade e nervosismo eram intensos, ver Bella de novo, e entender o que eles queriam dizer com "Isabella má".

Quando chegamos em Port Angeles, Angela começou a dirigir para a periferia, as ruas eram cada vez mais escuras e assustadoras para os humanos.

-Você se perdeu, querida? – Esme perguntou delicadamente.

-Não, estou no caminho certo, Esme – ela respondeu e então parou em frente a um barzinho de quinta.

O bar era horrível e haviam uns dois carros parados na estavam com o som no ultimo volume com um funk ligado.

Ali haviam um monte de maloqueiros, homens e mulheres bebados e drogados, transtornando o lugar.

Eles não perceberam a nossa chegada, e ficamos olhando para eles por um tempo.

-Chegamos. – Angela disse e começou a descer do carro, nós a seguimos sem entender.

-Angela, Bella não esta aqui! – eu observei.

-Esta sim... – ela falou e se aproximou daqueles marginais. – Isa! – ela chamou.

Foi ai que eu vi, uma das vagabundas que ali estavam era ela, eu não a reconheci.

Ela usava um mini shorts de couro, preto, uma meia rastão, e um top preto com um decote grande demais. Ela ria com os demais ali presentes. Em uma das mãos estava uma garrafa de vodka e na outra, um cigarro, que pelo cheiro reconheci ser maconha.

Aquilo me chocou, como chocou todos os Cullen.

Meu coração desmoronou, no que ela tinha se transfomado e a culpa era minha.A CULPA ERA MINHA!Eu me odiei mais que tudo naquele momento, eu quis morrer.

Alice desviou o olhar apoiando a cabeça em meu peito, ela não conseguia olhar, e eu também nã-a e fiquei olhando Angela se aproximar.

-Isa! - Ela chamou de novo e Bella se virou.

-Ahh Angela! - ela a cumprimentou meio alegre, ja devia estar ai que ela nos viu.

Bella ficou imóvel por um longo tempo mas logo começou a rir.

-Olhem quem está aqui - ela falou divertida e apontou para nós - Os Cullen voltaram! - ela riu.

-Isa..Isa me escute - Angela tentou havisar Bella mas ela a ignorou e começou a se aproximar de nós.

-Edward Cullen voltou!Não só ele como todos os Cullen!Querem se juntar a festa? - ela deu uma tragada no cigarro.

-Bella...O que aconteceu com você? - perguntei atónico, nunca pensei que houvesse dor maior do que a que eu senti durante esses dois anos e meio, mas agora eu saiba que existia.

-Decepcionado? - ela debochou.

-Isa, me escute! - Angela tentou de ai que eu entendi que Bella devia estar nos achando que nos éramos uma alucinaçã a ignorou e continuou.

-É porque vocês ainda não viram nada! - ela riu e voltou para o grupo de amigos igualmente drogados. - Liga a musica ai, porra!Vamos mostrar o que é um bom funk pra esses mauricinhos.

E os amigos dela aumentaram a musica, ela começou a se esfregar em um dos amigos, se esfregar deliberadamente.

-Bella! - eu gritei, ficando com raiva agora.

Ela me olhou divertida e bebeu mais um pouco.

-Ora vamos, você não viu nada ainda - ela deboxou novamente.

Ela passou a mão pelo homem que ate agora pouco se esfregava com ela e disse.

-Você quer?

Ele sorriu e a jogou no chão.

-Chupa logo, sua puta!

Eu quis mata-lo, eu quis não, eu ia mata-lo; mas Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett me seguraram.

-Se controle! - Jasper falou - Ela esta drogada!Acha que somos alucinações!

Bella começou a desabotoar a calça do homem mas Angela a deteu.

-ISA, PARE COM ISSO! - ela gritou.

Bella olhou-a incredula.

-O que você disse? - Bella estava com raiva agora.

-Isa olhe! - ela apontou para nós - Eles são reais!SÃO REAIS!E estão vendo esse seu papelão! - Angela foi firme, Bella olhou-nos por um longo tempo, estendeu a mão para cima e o mesmo homem que a jogou no chão a tomou outro gole de vodka e caminhou até imóveis por um longo tempo nos encarando, até que ela deu uma tragada no cigarro, eu não consegui me o cigarro e a garrafa da mão dela e joguei no chão.

Com isso eu despertei a ira de todos os amigos dela, mas não me encarou por um longo tempo e depois seus olhos se arregalaram, ela finalmente entendeu que éramos reais.

-Ah não.. - ela colocou a mão no rosto e se virou para Angela.

-Angela a... - ela se interrompeu.

-Não se preocupe eles não sabem. - ela assegurou.

Bella relaxou e falou.

-Nem devem saber! - dito isso ela virou de costa para mim e se dirigiu ao amigo. - Tire essa porra e me de para eu vestir - prontamente o homem tirou o agasalho que vestia e entregou-lhe, ela o vestiu, deixou seu corpo mais coberto que antes.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e foi saindo, fui atrás dela e a segurei pelo braço.

-Precisamos conversar! - eu falei sério.

-Não temos nada para conversar!Vão embora! - ela gritou e lágrimas de raiva e ódio escorreram pelos seus olhos, eu a soltei e ela saiu correndo.

* * *

**_Obrigada pelos comentários! ;D_**

**_E sim, eu já postei essa fic em outros lugares, pois isso vou postar aqui o tempo inteiro até chegar no mesmo nível dos outros lugares ;D_**

**_E quanto a uma pergunta que me fizeram.... Hummm, só lendo para saber qual é o segredo de Bella x)~_**

**_Beijão,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	5. Acontecimentos desses 2 anos

Observamos Bella ir, como tudo aquilo aconteceu?Como ela chegou a esse ponto?Bella sempre foi uma pessoa tão responsável, como conseguiu entrar no mundo da vagabundagem?No mundo da bebida e das drogas?Eram inúmeras perguntas, e o pior era saber que eu sabia a era a razão de tudo a fiz chegar nesse estagio.

-Não podia ser Bella! - Esme falou angustiada, ela sempre viu Bella como mais uma filha, e como todo boa mãe, era doloroso ver sua filho no caminho errado.

Angela continuou olhando Bella ir, até ela sumir de vista, então ela suspirou passando as mãos no rosto.

-Mas era, Sra. Cullen, mas era...Isa nunca mais foi a mesma...

-Como vocês permitem?!? - Emmett estava incrédulo - Vocês sabem, veêm e nada fazem? - Ele ficou irritado - Que amigos vocês são! - ele debochou.

-Não nos critique! - Angela foi rude, coisa que nunca foi normal dela - Vocês não tem nem noção do que Isa passou!

-Mesmo assim, Angela - Carlisle falou mais cuidadoso - Ela estava fumando maconha!É droga!Isso vai mata-la!Ela vai se tornar uma viciada, se é que já não é!Para o bem dela vocês deveriam ter feito algo.

-Vocês não entendem. - Angela mostrou-se triste e apoiou-se no carro - Isa é diferente...Isa não fica viciada, nem bêbada.

-O que quer dizer? - perguntei confuso.

-Vocês a viram bêbada e drogada, e dois minutos depois ela estava totalmente lúcida e consciente, Isa é assim, por isso falamos que existem duas Isabellas, é apenas no sábado que ela faz isso, nos outros dias, ela é incrivelmente boa, atenciosa, carinhosa, é impossível dizer que são a mesma pessoa.

-Mas uma droga é viciante, agora ela pode conseguir para, logo ela não conseguira escolher, ela terá necessidade disso - Carlisle tentou explicar.

-Dr. Cullen, - Angela falou olhando-o fixamente - Isa esta nesse ritmo a um ano e meio, e nunca se viciou.

Novamente, as palavras de Angela nos surpreenderam, todos nós sabíamos que não havia como uma pessoa usar drogas por um ano e meio e não se tornar viciada.

-Angela, mesmo assim, é errado. - Esme falou acolhedora.

-Eu sei que é, Sra. Cullen, por isso temos tanta raiva de Edward, - Angela me lançou um olhar cheio de raiva - mas Isa sofreu muito, com tudo que aconteceu, muito não superou até hoje, na verdade, - ela engoliu em seco - alguns de nós estão supresos por ela ainda não ter...se matado - ela falou baixo o final da frase.

Todos nós ficamos imoveis com o comentario, e o pior de tudo, era saber que não era exagero.

-Isa, seguiu a vida, mas ela se tornou mais um robô, guardando suas emoções para si.E aos sábados ela sai e faz isso, como uma forma de extravasar a raiva, a tristeza, e a decepção.

-E o que acontece agora? - Alice perguntou o que tanto temíamos perguntar.

-Agora ela vai para casa, se tranca no banheiro e corta o pulso, depois toma um banho e assuma a mascara que ela usa durante a semana inteira.

Engoli em seco.

-Ela o que...? - perguntei atónico.

-É isso mesmo...Ela faz um corte no pulso para cada dia sem você.

Aquilo me inundou de remorso, agonia e culpa; como eu pude fazer isso com ela?

Todos ficamos em silêncio.

-Agora você entende, Edward?Então o estrago que você fez na vida de Isa? - Angela perguntou triste.

-Como eu pude fazer isso com ela? - eu coloquei as mãos no rosto, Alice me abraçou.

-Charlie sabe dessas coisas? - Carlisle perguntou.

-Não..Só nós sabemos, Isa ficou muito paranóica e vive na defensiva, ou você esta do lado dela e aguarda o segredo dela, ou você é inimiga dela. - Angela explicou.

-Ninguém nunca desconfiou? - Rosalie perguntou surpresa.

-Como eu disse, é impossível achar que são a mesma pessoa, ela interpreta muito bem durante a semana, e todos sabem que ela tira o sábado para chorar e extravasar a tristeza, mas ninguém sabe como; na verdade, eu acho que ninguém QUER saber...A vida não foi justa com ela, mas ela segue razoavelmente bem, por isso eu peço Edward, vá embora!


	6. Decisão

Fiquei imovel, refletindo sobre tudo o que acotneceu, talvez ir embora fosse de fato, a melhor coisa a ser feita, mas eu não podia deixar Bella daquele jeito!Eu causei tudo aquilo, eu fiz Bella chegar ao estágio que chegou!Por isso, eu tinha que concertar as coisas!Mesmo que ela nunca me aceitasse de volta, eu devia isso a ela.

-Não, - eu fui firme não vou embora!Eu causei tudo isso, é minha obrigação concertar!

Angela suspirou, provavelmente já esperava uma resposta assim; então o celular dela tocou.

-Alô? - Angela atendeu.

-Ang? - era Ben - Ang, cadê você?Bella chegou em casa, mas você não veio com ela, fiquei preocupado!

-Não se preocupe Ben, eu estou bem, estou explicando as Cullen o que aconteceu. - Angela fez uma pausa - E...Como ela esta?

-O de sempre... - Ben suspirou - Agora ela esta no banho.

-E a...? - Angela não terminou a frase.

-Esta dormindo.

Angela abriu um sorriso involuntario, como ela podia sorrir?Como com tudo aquilo acontecendo?

-Tudo bem então, encontro você em casa.

-Até daqui a pouco, Ang - então Ben desligou.

-Bom, acho que já podemos voltar, não?Agora vocês já conhecem a Isa má - ela guardou o celular.

-Espere...O que Bella não quer que nós saibamos? - Rosalie perguntou e ativou minha curiosidade, é verdade, Bella não queria que eu soubesse de alguma coisa, mas fiquei tão chocado com o que vi, que mal percebi.

Todos nós encaramos Angela esperando uma resposta.

-Deveria ser obvil que se existe algo que Isa não quer que vocês saibam, não serei eu que vou vamos embora, por favor - Angela pediu - Esse lugar me da arrepios.

Então nos voltamos, deixamos Angela em sua casa e fomos para nossa casa em Forks, tudo estava exatamente como estava quando a deixamos.

Nos sentamos todos na sala, ninguem conseguia falar nada, Alice começou a chorar, sem derramar nenhuma lagrima, ela soluçava, Jasper a abraçou.

Mesmo querendo evitar, também comecei a chorar.

-Como eu pude fazer isso com ela, como? - eu coloquei as mãos no rosto - Mike tem razão, eu matei Bella!

-NÃO DIGA ISSO! - Alice gritou comigo. - Bella não morreu! - ela chorava cada vez mais.

-É verdade Alice!Mike tem razão! - eu rebati - Ou você acha que aquela vagabunda que vimos era Bella? - grunhi, com raiva de mim mesmo.

Alice virou um tapa na minha cara.

Todos ficaram imoveis, atonicos, sem saber o que fui virando o rosto e olhando fixamente para Alice, ela estava com raiva nos olhos e apontava o dedo indicador na minha cara.

.!..! - Alice falou seria.

Vi todos os Cullen se colocarem em posição de ataque, prontos para me segurar caso eu resolvesse matar Alice, mas a minha reação surpreendeu a todos.

Eu continuei chorando e me joguei aos pés de Alice, abracei suas pernas e continuei a chorar, parecia uma criança de cinco anos perdida, até hoje não acredito que fiz aquilo.

-O que eu devo fazer, Alice?Você a viu!Totalmente fora do caminho, totalmente maltratada, maguada, machucada. - eu estremeci.

Os Cullen nos olharam fixamente.

Alice se abaixou, delicadamente se sentou no chão e colocou minha cabeça em seu colo, acariciou meus cabelos.

-Aquela não era Bella, Edward, nós a conhecemos e sabemos que aquela não era Bella... -

Alice falou com uma voz doce e acolhedora - Mas infelizmente Edward, o que esta feito, esta feito, e a culpa é do que fizermos ou falarmos vai mudar o que se passou durantes esses dois anos, mas podemos mudar o futuro. - Ela levantou minha cabeça e me encarou nos olhos - Vamos trazer Bella de volta Edward!Vamos trazer a Bella gentil e meiga de volta.

-Como Alice, como? - Eu ainda estava angustiado.

-A "Bella má" nós ja conhecemos, agora é hora de conhecer a "Bella boa" para depois pensar em uma solução. - ela sorriu e eu a abracei.

-Obrigado Alice...Obrigado...

-Não ha de que Ed, sabes muito bem que eu amo Bella tanto quanto você, e que quero ve-la de ...Ed, eu preciso dizer... - ela voltou ao tom melancolico.

-O que foi Alice? - perguntei ainda abraçando-a.

-Por mais que me doa admitir isso, eu preciso dizer...Conseguir trazer a velha Bella de volta, não significa que ela irá nos perdoar.

Aquilo foi como uma grande facada em meu peito, mas eu sabia que era verdade.

-Ter a velha Bella de volta, não significa que ela voltará para você, nem que ela irá querer minha amizade de novo, a minha ou de um de nós de novo.. - Alice completou e apertou o abraço.

-Não faz mal...Talvez eu até mereça isso...Mas Bella não merece o que esta passando, se ela estiver bem, já estarei feliz, a culpa será menor.

-Que bom que você pensa assim... - foi a ultima coisa que Alice ou qualquer outro Cullen falou naquela noite.


	7. Meu segredo sagrado POV Bella

Cheguei em casa atordoada, as lagrimas de odio, raiva e principalmente medo escorriam ferozmente pelo meu rosto.

Encontrei Ben sentado no sofá.

-Você esta bem, Isa? - ele perguntou calteloso.

-Estou.. - respondi automaticamente. - Onde ela esta?

-Esta dormindo... - ele respondeu sorrindo - Esbarramos com os Cullen, então Angela os levou até você e eu vim para cá, não achei bom ela ficar aqui só com a babá agora que os Cullen estão na cidade. - ele desculpou-se.

-Obrigada Ben..Pode ir agora. - eu tentei ser gentil, limpando as lagrimas do meu rosto.

-Tudo bem, qualquer nós ligue e Ang e eu viremos correndo. - Ele foi carinhoso e eu sorri em resposta.

-Pode deixar, e obrigada. - ele assentil com a cabeça e saiu.

Tranquei a porta e fui para o banheiro, tirando a luva preta 3/4 que usava, abri a primeira gaveta e peguei um canivete que estava ali, sentei-me no chão do banheiro, o choro se intensificou, olhei fixamente para todas as cicatrizes em meu pulso.

-Desgraçado... - eu falei com raiva - Como você teve coragem de voltar?Depois de dois anos e meio você volta?Depois de tudo que me fez passar você volta? - Não consegui conter meu nervosismo e enfiei a faca do canivete no meu pulso, o sangue jorrou dali; aquilo fez eu me sentir um pouco melhor, era um conforto desviar aquela dor horrenda que ELE me fazia sentir, por outra que nem de perto era tão ruim, mas pelo menos desviava a minha atenção.

Eu estava desesperada, desiludida, com medo, com raiva, com odio.

Por muito tempo sonhei com ele voltando para mim, mas agora, que ele voltou a raiva inunda meu ser.

Ele não estava comigo quando eu mais precisei dele, nem ele nem nenhum dos Cullen.

Desviei meu pensamentos disso e tirei aquela roupa vergonhosa, e entrei no chuveiro, a agua me acalmou um pouco, e eu comecei a pensar com mais clareza.

Sai do banho e coloquei minha camisola branca, pentei meus cabelos e me olhei no espelho por um longo tempo tentando entender o que eu mesma era.

Suspirei e sai dali, me dirigi ao outro quarto da casa, eu precisava ve-la, ver meu maior segredo, meu segredo sagrado, a unica razão pela qual eu continuo viva, minha força, meu pequeno anjo.

Entrei devagar no quarto, não queria acorda-la, ela dormia exatamente igual a um anjo, sua expressão era suave e os cachos dourados caiam em seus rosto perfeito.

-Meu doce anjo... - eu me sentei a beira da cama e acariciei seu rosto perfeito - Minha filha... - as lagrimas transbordaram meus olhos novamente - O que eu devo fazer agora? - perguntei num sussurro, não queria acorda-la.

Agora eu pensava mais claramente, colocando minha filha como prioridade.

Edward tinha o direito de conhece-la, mas não merecia.

Ele não esteve comigo quando eu enfrentei meu pai, contando-lhe que estava gravida, ele não esteve comigo quando Charlie me expulsou de casa, ele não me ajudou quando eu tanto precisei, quando o dinheiro era insuficiente, ele não esteve ali quando eu fiz o primeiro ultra-som ouvindo o coraçãozinho dela, também não esteve quando eu a sentir mecher pela primeira vez, nem quando eu senti aquelas dores infernais e ao mesmo tempo marvilhosas, sinalizando que a razão da minha vida iria nascer.

Edward não esteve comigo quando eu dei a luz a nossa filha, ele não esteve presente quando eu quase morri de angustia por ve-la doente pela primeria vez, tambem não esteve ali quando ela falou pela primeira vez, nem quando ela deu seus primeiros pacinhos, tão pouco quando ela caiu pela primeira vez.Não..Ele não esteve presente em nada tinha o direito legalmente, mas não merecia esse direito.

-Não vou deixa-lo chegar perto de você, meu ê não merece sofrer... - dei um beijo na testa dela -Tudo vai acabar bem, eu prometo.

Arrumei as cobertas cobrindo-a melhor e encostei minha cabeça na beirada da cama, adormeci ali, não queria sair do lado da minha filha, nem agora nem nunca.


	8. Bella boa POV Edward

Logo que o dia clariou eu me arrumei e avisei a minha familia.

-Vou procurar Bella, preciso falar com ela.

-Edward, tem certeza? - Carlisle estava receoso. - Talvez seja melhor esperar um pouco..

-Não...Eu vou hoje mesmo falar com ela, e desta vez ela terá que me ouvir! - falei firme.

-Eu vou com você! - Alice veio para o meu lado.

-Alice.. - comecei a questionar.

-Shhh! - ela tapou minha boca - Não quero vou com você e pronto.

Suspirei e me virei para a porta.

-Então vamos logo.

Passamos de carro pela cidade.

-De onde o cheiro dela vem? - perguntei enquanto dirigia.

-Dali.. - Alice apontou para uma direção e foi por ali que eu segui, chegamos em uma rua com casas lindas, mas não era nem perto da casa de Charlie.

-Por que será que o cheiro vem daqui? - perguntei perplexo - Bella não mora nem perto daqui.

Alice deu os ombros e eu comecei a dirigir, foi ai que nos vimos, Bella saindo de uma das casas.

-É ELA! - Alice gritou e eu parei o carro, descemos e seguimos rapidamente para perto dela.

Bella estava totalmente diferente da noite anterior, ela usava um vestido rosa claro social, uma sandalha de salto fino, luvas igualmente rosas, e o cabelo estava lindamente Angela havia nos alertado, era impossivel dizer que era a mesma pessoa da noite anterior.

Ela estava distraida, guardando alguma coisa na bolsa, por isso não nos viu chegando.

Nós paramos na sua frente tapando sua passagem.

Assim que viu algo em seu caminho ela parou, ficou um tempo olhando para nossos pés e aquilo me deixou nervoso, o que ela estava olhando?

-Bella? - Alice chamou cautelosa.

Ela pasou mais alguns minutos olhando para o chão então lentamente, ela foi levantando o rosto até nós olhos se encontrarem.

O silêncio foi constrangedor, e eu percebi que não seria ela que o quebraria.

-Oi Bella... - eu falei dando um sorriso de leve.

Bella me fitou por um longo momento e eu imaginei que ela teria todas as reações possiveis, imaginei que ela gritaria, sairia correndo, me bateria, infartaria; mas como sempre, Bella me surpreendeu.

Ela abriu um sorriso encantado e disse totalmente simpatica.

-Oi Alice, oi Edward!Como vão vocês?

Alice e eu ficamos sem reação, espantado na verdade, ela foi totalmente educada e simpatica, como se fossemos velhos amigos que, não tinham uma afinidade grande, mas sempre eram respeitosos uns com os outros.

-Estamos bem, Bella, e você como está? - Alice se recompos e tentou ser igualmente gentil.

Bella fez careta ao ouvir o nome Bella.

-Se não se importarem, prefiro Isabella, - ela falou com tato - mas estou bem também, obrigada por perguntar. - ela sorriu.

Angela tinha razão, Bella não podia ser a mesma moça que vismo ontem a noite.

-Você está linda! -Alice observou encantada, Bella finalmente estava se vestindo como Alice gostava, e ainda, sem que ela exija.

-Obrigada. - Bella corou de leve - Você também esta linda! - ela sorriu.

Eu queria dizer algo, mas estava espantado demais para dizer alguma coisa.

-Obrigada - Alice sorriu em resposta.

Aquilo estava diplomatico demais, Bella estava interpretanto muito bem.

-Bom, se me derem licença, preciso ir... - Bella foi educada.

-Espere.. - eu disse pela primeira vez barrando a passagem dela - Será que poderiamos conversa Be..Isabella? - pedi.

Bella olhou para o relogio e voltou a olhar para mim.

-Desculpe, mas tenho que trabalhar, - ela desculpou-se - nem todos tem a sorte de nascerem herdeiros de uma fortuna, não é? - ela brincou rindo.

Alice riu com ela, mas eu continuei serio.

-Está trabalhando? - arqueie uma sobrancelha.

-Estou, um dia a gente precisa crescer não é? - ela riu de novo. - Bom se me derem licença.. - ela foi sair de novo mas eu a barrei de novo.

-Então você pode almoçar conosco? - perguntei gentil com um sorriso de leve.

Bella queria regeitar, era nitido isso, mas sua atual educação não permetia.

-Claro... - ela sorriu e abriu a bolsa, tirou um cartão dali e estendeu para mim - Aqui, eu trabalho nesta empresa, meu horario de almoço é as 13 horas, passem por la.

-Passaremos - sorri pegando o cartão.

-Então até mais tarde. - ela sorriu e foi andando.

-Não quer uma carona? - perguntei não querendo que ela fosse.

-Não precisa, obrigada! - ela sorriu e saiu.

Alice e eu ficamos vendo-a partir.

-É..Decididamente, ela mudou absurdamente! - Alice falou.

-Angela tinha razão...São duas Bellas totalmente diferente! - aquilo doia e alegrava meu coração.


	9. Almoço

-O que você acha? - Alice me perguntou depois que Bella desapareceu.

-Não sei, mas pretendo aproveitar a Bella boa, para tentar fazer algo.

Alice concordou com a cabeça.

-E você, consegue vê-la, agora? -perguntei esperançoso, esperava que depois que Alice tivesse um contato com Bella ela pudesse voltar a ver o futuro dela.

Alice suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

-Não...Minha mente bloqueou de vez o futuro de Bella.

Aquilo me maguou, eu realmente QUERIA ou melhor PRECISAVA que Alice visse o futuro de Bella.

-Parece que teremos que fazer isso sem truques - Alice tentou manter o bom humor - Já que eu não posso ver o futuro dela e você não pode ler a mente dela - ela sorriu.

Dei um pequeno sorriso em resposta.

-Ora Ed!Anime-se! - Alice me chaqualhou de leve - Foi muitoo melhor do que esperavamos, ela foi muito simpatica e até aceitou almoçar conosco!

-É...Tem razão - sorri.

-Venha, - Alice me puxou para o carro - vamos escolher um bom restaurante.

Então nós fomos, Bella estava trabalhando em Port Angeles portanto era lá que iriamos almoçar.

Visitamos uns vinte restaurantes diferentes, eu queria o melhor para Bella.

Optamos por um restaurante no centro da cidade, não muito longe de onde Bella trabalhava, e a especialidade da casa era massa.

Ainda era meio dia e meia mas Alice e eu ja estavamos na porta da empresa esperando Bella.

-Você acha que ela virá? - perguntei nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro.

Alice revirou os olhos.

-Se acalme, Edward!Ainda falta meia hora para o espediente dela acabar.

Parei em frente ao carro de Carlisle, o carro que estavamos usando, e observei meu reflexo.

-Estou bem apresentado?

Alice bufou.

-É claro que está!Fui eu que escolhi sua roupa!

-Ah, desculpe, é o nervosismo, não falei por mal.. - desculpei-me.

-Tudo bem. - Alice suspirou - Eu entendo.

Meia hora mais tarde Bella, FINALMENTE, saiu da parou na metade do caminho, observando-nos e então se aproximou com um sorriso leve.

-Olá!

-Como foi o trabalho, Bella? - Alice perguntou sorrindo.

-Isa! - Bella corrigiu - E foi bom, eu gosto do que faço. - meu Deus, como eu senti falta daquele sorriso.

-Isso parece bom! - eu comentei sorrindo e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Bom, acho melhor irmos, não?Eu só tenho uma hora de almoço. - ela deu um sorriso como quem se desculpava.

-Vamos - sorri e abri a porta do passageiro para ela, ela entrou.

-Obrigada e com licença.

No caminho ela ficou calada o tempo todo, olhando para tinha que quebrar aquele silêncio, e aparentemente não seria ela.

-Você ainda gosta de massa, não é Isa? - Alice perguntou sorrindo.

Bella olhou-nos confusa.

-Ué, vamos MESMO almoçar?

Foi a vez de Alice e eu ficarmos confusos.

para isso que a convidamos, não? - respondi.

-Foi, mas vocês não comem!Não tem o menor sentido irmos almoçar. - ela explicou franzindo o cenho.

-Mas você ainda come! - observou a Alice.

-Continua sendo sem logica. - Bella falou seria - Vocês querem conversar, vamos conversar, mas não a necessidade de irmos almoçar quando duas das três pessoas não comem.

-Bella, digo, Isa. - comecei - Não acha mesmo que vamos te deixar passar fome, não é?

Bella simplismente deu os ombros e não discutiu mais.

Chegamos ao restaurante em silêncio e nos dirigimos a mesa reservada.

O garçon nos trouxe o cardapio e eu entreiguei-o a Bella.

-Peça o que quiser. - sorri.

Ela observou o cardapio caltelosamente.

-Vou querer um espaguette com brocolis, por favor. - ela devolveu o cardapio para o garçon.

-E vocês? - ele se virou para Alice e eu.

-Nada para mim. - respondi sem tirar os olhos de Bella.

-Eu vou querer o mesmo que ela, por favor. - Alice pediu sorrindo.

-E para beber? - indagou o garçon.

-Um suco de laranja por favor. - Bella pediu.

-Coca. - Alice respondeu.

-Coca para mim também. - falei sem tirar os olhos de Bella.O garçon se foi e eu precisei idagar - Desde quando você come brocolis e bebe suco de laranja?Você nunca gostou de sucos e sempre odiou brocolis.

Bella deu os ombros.

-As coisas mudam em dois anos e meio.

Esperei para ver se ela diria mais alguma coisa, mas aquilo foi tudo.

-Então, Isa. - Alice começou sorrindo - No que esta trabalhando?Quando começou a trabalhar?Conte-nos tudo! - ela se empolgou - Como você mesma disse, as coisas mudam em dois anos e meio.

Bella fitou-a por um longo tempo, medindo bem cada palavra que diria.

-Bom, eu sai de casa um mês depois que vocês se mudaram, Renne me ajudou a financiar minha casa, então eu arrumei um emprego provisorio num restaurante em Forks, paralelo a isso fiz alguns cursos proficionalizantes de marketing, assim que me formei procurei emprego em uma empresa maior, consegui emprego na empresa que estou até hoje.Já faz um ano que trabalho lá. - ela sorriu.

-Isso é incrivel, Isa! - Alice sorriu.

Eu não gostei nada nada daquilo, por que ela saiu de casa?Por que precisou trabalhar?Por que não foi para a faculdade?Eu nao consegui me conter, e verbalizei todas as minhas perguntas.

-Por que saiu de casa? - tentei parecer casual mas eu estava mortalmente curioso para saber tudo o que havia acontecido.

Bella deu os ombros.

-Charlie e eu não estavamos mais nos entendendo direito, então tivemos uma briga feia e eu achei melhor sair de casa.. - Bella tetou ser casual, mas seu olhar entregou a tristeza que aquela lembrança lhe trazia, tinha mais coisa naquela história.

-E por que não foi para a faculdade? - precionei-a.

Bella pensou um pouco para responder.

-Eu não quis ir, achei que seria...Algo totalmente fora do meu foco naquele momento. - Bella respondeu seria desta vez.

-E qual era seu foco? - perguntei automaticamente.

Bella me fitou nos olhos por um longo tempo e respondeu bem de vagar, fazendo cada palavras me machucar como uma facada em meu peito.

-Reconstruir minha vida...

O silêncio reinou na mesa depois disso.O garçon chegou com as comidas e as bebidas mas o ambiente não minimizou seu teor, que falta fazia Jasper.

-Chega de enrolação vai... - Bella finalmente falou agora mal humorada - O que vocês querem de mim, dois anos e meio depois?


	10. Jogando limpo

Alice e eu ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo, receosos em nossas respostas.

-Sentimos saudades, Isa - Alice falou tentando dar um sorriso - Ai viemos como esta, etc.

-Claro claro.. - Bella usou um tom cortante que me machucou - Bom já viram, não?

-Bella... - tentei pegar-lhe a mão mas ela recuou - Eu...voltei...Não aguentei ficar longe de você, e voltei.. - eu estava com tanto medo mas achei que ser sincero era melhor.

Bella me fitou por um longo tempo e então começou a rir, ela se debruçou na mesa aproximando-se de nós.

-Eu tenho cara de imbecil? - Ela perguntou machucou de novo - Você realmente achou que você poderia me deixar, voltar, me deixar de novo e voltar de novo que eu vou falar "Como você é bom para mim Edward, eu te amo, obrigada por voltar para mim!", você realmente esperou que eu fosse fazer isso?

Aquilo foi maldade, maldade não, foi tortura, machucou, doeu, destrossou meu coração, aniquilou minha alma.

-Bella...eu..

-ISA! - ela me cortou corrigindo-me.

-Isa, eu...Eu fiz uma grande burrada ter ido, fiz por amo a você, você merecia uma vida melhor!Merecia alguem igual a você!E eu realmente achei que você estaria bem, agora que os lobos sei que não a perdão para o que eu fiz... - as palavras jorraram da minha boca, mas Bella começou a rir e eu me interrompi.

-Você esta precisando ser mais criativo Edward, já usou essa desculpinha da ultima vez. - ela foi sarcastica.

-Isa, não fale assim...Nós amamos você! - Alice estava angustiada - Não deveriamos ter ido, mas não há como mudar o passado, sei que você não pode nos perdoar, mas... - novamente Bella interrompeu.

-Bom, isso resolve a questão, certo? - ela falava calma novamente.

-Como assim, resolve a questão? - perguntei confuso.

-Se vocês sabem que não há perdão, não existe razão para essa conversa ês já entenderam tudo. - ela sorriu de canto e aquilo me machucou ainda mais.

O remorso e a culpa estavam me torturando.

-Isa..Pare! - Alice falou seria - Ainda temos muito o que conversar!Nós vimos no que você se transformou!Você não era assim!E agora... - Alice engoliu em seco e pegou o braço esquerdo de Bella, mesmo ela resistindo Alice retirou a luva e exibiu o pulso multilado de Bella, milhares de cicatrizes e alguns cortes mais recentes - Isso. - ela terminou a frase com uma voz fraca.

Ver o pulso de Bella naquele estado me matou, não, matar é pouco...Morrer não seria o suficiente para minimizar minha me senti a pior criatura do mundo, em todos os sentidos.

-Desapontada? - Bella deboxou apos olhar para seu pulso por algum tem.

-Isa.. - Alice foi questionar mais eu a interrompi.

-Muito!Muito desapontado Bella! - eu disse triste - Você não era assim, e veja tudo isso!Olhe o rumo que a sua vida tomou!A culpa é nossa, Bella!Nos dê uma chance de te ajudar... - eu implorei - Por mais que seja nosso maior desejo, não estamos te pedindo para voltar para mim ou para reatar a sua amizade conosco; mas estamos pedindo uma chance de tentar concertar o estrago que trazer de volta a Bella carinhosa, amavel, responsavel por quem eu me apaixonei...

Bella ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo vi as lagrimas surgirem em seus olhos e ela respirou fundo, implorando para que elas não a traissem agora, mas não pode desviou o olhar e puxou o pulso contra seu peito, ela tinha vergonha daquilo por isso usava as luvas.

-Eu esperei muito, Edward, eu sonhei muito com o dia em que vocês voltariam, mas aos poucos eu comecei a aceitar a ideia de que aquela "brincadeira", como você mesmo denominou, tinha ido longe demais. - a voz dela era firme, mas as lagrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto. - Eu segui minha vida do jeito que pude, sinto muito se não esta do agrado de vocês, mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer.

-Não é verdade! - Alice foi firme - Eu te conheço Bella!Você é minha irmã!Você é forte o suficiente para seguir a vida de uma maneira melhor!Basta querer!

-Por que vocês voltaram? - Bella perguntou de olhos fechados - A vida estava começando a tomar seu rumo, vocês não podiam voltar agora...É por conta do segredo de vocês?Não se preocupem quanto a isso, ele esta muitissimo bem guardado. - Bella continuava tentando achar um pretexto para nós termos voltado, ela não queria acreditar na verdade, e eu não a culpava por aquilo.

-Bella... - eu sussurrei calmamente, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando pretendia acalma-la - Você gosta da vida que leva?Gosta de ser essa pessoa fraca, que usa uma mascara durante a semana inteira e no final de semana se entrega ao mundo da bebida, das drogas, da vagabundagem?Você GOSTA de tudo isso? - perguntei firme - Por que se você disser que gosta, nós não vamos mais intervir, deixaremos tudo como está...

Bella se manteve em silêncio, eu sabia que ela não gostava da vida que levava, eu conhecia Bella.

-Me diga Bella, você gosta de tudo isso?

Ela negou com a cabeça e eu sorri, eu tinha ganhado.

-Então deixe-nos tentar ajuda-la a reconstruir sua vida!

Novamente Bella negou com a cabeça.

-Não posso... - ela sussurrou - Não quero mais vocês em minha vida!Não quero mais sofrer,

Edward! - ela finalmente abriu os olhos e me encarou, com um olhar triste e maguoado.

-Não a farei sofrer de novo!Eu lhe prometo. - sussurrei numa voz de veludo.

-Não posso mais acreditar em suas promeças, não consigo mais acreditar - ela disse triste, e aquilo me machucou, mas eu não tirava a razão dela.

-Sei que não pode. - dei-lhe um olhar compreensivo - Eu vou lutar para reconquistar sua confiança!E aos poucos, te provarei que te amo!Mas agora, a unica coisa que quero Bella, é que você nos permita tentar concertar o estrago que causamos em sua vida.. - pedi.

Bella nos observou por algum tempo e suspirou.

-Eu vou me arrepender disso.

-Não vai não Bella!Não vou permitir que nenhum de nós falhe com você desta vez! - Alice sorriu pegando a mão de Bella.

-Mas! - Bella foi autoritaria - Tenho algumas condições.


	11. Condições POV Bella

Percebi que Alice e Edward ficaram surpresos e atordoados, não esperavam que eu colocasse impecilhos, mas eu não podia correr o risco deles chegarem perto de Neise, minha filha já tinha se acostumado a ideia de não ter pai, cresceu assim, e não ligava, não vou permitir que ela se machuque com a ilusão do pai dela ter voltado.

-Que condições, Bella? - Alice me perguntou receosa, e eu fiquei surpresa com aquilo, será que ela não conseguia MESMO me ver?Não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso agora.

-Bom. - comecei lentamente, mentalizando quais seriam minhas prioridades - Não quero NENHUM de vocês nem PERTO da minha hipotese alguma!Nada de aparecer no meio da noite ou com a desculpa que o mundo vai desabar, não me interessa, não os quero perto de casa!

Alice e Edward ficaram surpresos com o meu pedido.

-Por que? - Edward indagou.

-Quero privacidade, e não vou ficar tranquila se não me prometerem, que nem vocês, nem nenhum dos Cullen vão aparecer por lá.Se precisarem falar comigo, LIGUEM! – falei calmamente, agora secando meu rosto do resquicio de lagrimas.

-Bella.. - ele tentou argumentar mas eu o interrompi.

-Não vou abrir mão de NENHUMA das minhas condições Edward, é pegar ou largar.

Edward abriu a boca para questionar mas Alice o impediu.

-Tudo bem, e quais as outras condições? - o tom de Alice era gentil e calmo.

-Não quero Carlisle trabalhando em Forks!E nem vocês fazendo qualquer curso ou trabalhando por lá, se qusierem uma atividade, procurem em Port Angeles ou Seattle, não me importa, mas Forks não! - fui firme, não podia correr o risco de um deles esbarrar com Nessie pela rua.

Novamente Edward foi protestar, mas Alice acenou para que eu continuase.

-Também não quero nenhum de vocês me procurando depois do meu espediente ou no domingo!Qualquer que seja o plano de vocês, deve acontecer em Port Angeles, durante o dia, ou no sabado!E quero garantias que Edward não vai ler a mente de nenhum de meus amigos e nem de Charlie.

Edward não estava nem um pouco contente com as minhas condições, mas eu não sederia em nada.

-Tudo bem Bella, será do jeito que você quiser... - Alice sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

-Obrigada - eu recoloquei as luvas e me levantei fazendo-os se levantarem também - Agora é melhor eu ir, meu horario da almoço já acabou. - Abri a bolsa e tirei dali U$70,00 e joguei em cima da mesa.

-O que é isso? - Edward perguntou nitidamente irritado com meu ato.

-Minha parte do almoço é claro.. - respondi confusa.

-Nem pensar! - ele pegou o dinheiro e estendeu-o a mim - Nós a convidamos, nós pagamos.

-ELE paga, na verdade - Alice sorriu - Edward é cavalheiro demais para me deixar pagar. - ela riu.

-Fala sério, minha parte do almoço esta ai e eu não vou pega-la de volta, principalmente num almoço onde só eu comi. - observei.

Edward continuou com o dinheiro estendido para mim.

-Você nem tocou na comida Bella! - ele observou e eu olhei para o prato, realmente não tinha comido nada, eu iria me arrepender disso depois.

-Edward eu não vou pegar o dinheiro, não tem o menor sentido você pagar tudo!Amigos que almoçam junto racham a conta.. - falei seria - Agora vocês vão me levar de volta ou eu pegarei um taxi?Estou realmente atrasada - olhei para o relogio.

Edward rosnou de raiva, mas Alice tocou seu ombro e ele abriu a carteira, jogou uma nota de U$100,00 junto com os meus U$70,00 e saimos.

No caminho fomos todos em silêncio, assim que chegamos na empresa eu desci agradecendo por tudo.

-Podemos leva-la pra casa? - Alice perguntou sorrindo.

-Não obrigada, estou de carro, e bem, quebraria uma das condições - sorri triunfante.

Ela apenas assentiu.

-Até amanhã, Bella.

-Até!Tchau Edward! - e entrei na empresa.

A tarde eu mal me concentrei no trabalho, fiquei encanada com tudo que aconteceu, então resolvi ligar para Angela, que estava cuidando de Nessie para mim.

-_Alô?_

-Ang?É a Isa!

-_Oi Isa!_ - ela foi mais simpatica depois que eu me identifiquei. - _Como vão as coisas?_

-Ah...Foi bem o que eu imaginei, eles me procuraram!

-_E ai como foi?_ - Angela perguntou curiosa.

-Eles não iriam largar do meu pé, então eu concordei em deixa-los tentar "concertar" minha vida.

-_Você...VOCÊ O QUE?_ - Angela ficou estupefada.

-Calma, calma...Me deixe explicar Ang. - falei rapidamente - Foi a unica maneira que encontrei deles não saberem de Renesmee.

-_Desculpe..Foi um surto_ - Angela começou a se recompor - _Como assim?Agora que eles vão mesmo descobrir!_

-Ang...Eu permiti, mas com algumas condições.

-_Que condições?_ - agora ela estava confusa.

-Eles não podem se aproximar da minha casa, nem andarem muito por Forks, me procurar só se for em Port Angeles, e durante o horario de trabalho, a noite e domingo eles devem esquecer que eu existo, em contra partida, aos sabados eles tem o dia todo pra me amolar - dei um suspiro no final da explicação.

Angela ficou refletindo sobre tudo aquilo por algum tempo.

-_É..Pode dar certo._ - concluiu ela.

-Vai dar!E Nessie nem percebera nada, continuarei nos meus horarios normais!

-_Isso é bom!_ - Angela alegrou-se - _Ela esta pocessa por ter que ficar o dia todo em casa, trancada._

Suspirei, eu sabia melhor que ninguem como Nessie odiava ter que ficar em casa sem mim.

-Ela esta ai?

-_Esta..._

-Passe para ela por favor.. - pedi.

"_Nessiee!Sua mãe quer falar com você_!" -ouvi Angela gritar.

-_Alô?_ - uma voz doce e angelical atendeu, fazendo-me abrir um sorriso inconciente.

-Como você esta, meu pequeno anjo?

-_Mamãe!!_ - ela alegrou-se - _Que bom que você ligou!_

Soltei uma risada de leve.

-Eu senti saudades meu amorzinho!Por isso liguei.

-_Eu também estou com saudades, mamãe!_ - a voz dela começou a ficar triste - _Mamãe_..

-O que foi, querida? - perguntei preocupada.

-_Por que a Tia Ang não me deixou sair hoje?_ - A voz dela estava chororsa - _Nem para ir a escola!_

Suspirei.

-Fui eu que pedi, mamãe esta com uns probleminhas e fiquei preocupada com você!Mas agora já esta tudo resolvido!Amanhã tudo volta ao normal!

-_Promete?_ - A voz dela ainda era chorosa.

-Prometo! - alegrei-a.

-_Obrigada!_ - A voz dela animou-se.

-Não há de que meu amor! - sorri, mesmo sabendo que ela nao veria meu sorriso - Agora para me desculpar, mamãe vai levar alguma coisa nova para nos brincarmos hoje a noite - animei-a.

-_SÉRIO?_ - Nessie ja estava com outra voz, totalmente animada. - _O que você vai trazer? _- Mesmo por telefone, eu sabia dizer quando minha filha estava tao empolgada que seus olhinhos estariam brilhando, e com certeza, aquela era uma ideia me fez soltar um riso fraco.

-Hum..Não sei bem, o que voce quer?

-_Um quebra-cabeças novo._

-Outro querida? - perguntei rindo, Nessie era muito inteligente para a idade dela, uma pequena herança do pai.

-_Por favor, mamãe..._ - ela implorou, mesmo nos duas sabendo que ela ja havia ganhado a discusão.

-Tudo bem um quebra-cabeças. - concordei divertida.

-_IEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ - Tive certeza de que Nessie estava saltitando em casa - _Traga um bemmm grandão, mamãe!_

-Esta bem, esta bem - concordei rindo - E enquanto eu nao chego, voce vai arrumar um novo lugar na parede para colocarmos mais este!

-_Pode deixar!_

-Agora mamãe precisa desligar querida!O trabalho me chama!

-_Tudo bem entao, bom trabalho mamãe!E não esquece nosso quebra-cabeças_! - pediu ela.

-Pode deixar!Amo voce querida!

-_Tambem te amo, mamãe!_

-Se cuide!E obedeça a tia Ang!

_-Pode deixar!Tchau, mamãe!_

-Tchau! - antes da ligação cair ouvi Nessie gritando "_Tia Ang ADIVINHA...!"_ aquilo me fez rir, entao eu coloquei o telefone no gancho e olhei para meu trabalho.

Tentei me concentrar mas eu não conseguia desviar meus pensamentos de minha sempre foi uma filha maravilhosa, nunca me deu muito trabalho, sempre foi meu maior consolo, meu maior as noites faziamos algo juntas, assim como nos domingos, e quando eu precisava puni-la ou castiga-la por algo que fazia errado, ela compreendia o meu lado.

Eu sempre soube que, apesar de nunca falar, ela sempre quis ter um pai, sempre quis conhecer o pai, e agora que ele voltara, eu não sabia se estava fazendo o certo privando-a disso.

* * *

**_Heyyy..!!_**

**_Estou muito feliz de saber que estão gostando da fic, até porque, esse comecinho é meio chato, depois fica muito melhor ;D_**

**_E respondendo a uma pergunta que muitos estão fazendo: Não, o Edward não vai descobrir sobre a filha, pelo menos, não tão cedo..._**

**_MUITAAAAAAAA coisa ainda vai rolar antes que ele descubra sobre Nessie!_**

**_Bom espero que estejam gostando.!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	12. Dor POV Edward

Alice e eu chamos em casa, e todos os Cullen esperavam por nós.

-Como foi? - Esme perguntou se levantando.

Alice foi se sentar no colo de Jasper enquanto eu me joguei no sofá colocando as mãos no rosto, dei um longo suspiro de derrota.

-Eles estavam certos! - Alice respondeu - É impossivel dizer que são a mesma são duas Bellas!

-O que quer dizer, Alice? - Carlisle perguntou.

-A Bella de durante a semana, é a mesma pessoa gentil, educada e responsavel que , como Angela nos alertou na noite anterior, ela é mais uma maquina, não aparenta VIVER, aparenta mais SOBREVIVER... - Alice engoliu em seco.

-E vocês falaram com ela? - Emmett perguntou esperanç de ser brincalhão como sempre, Emmett, assim como todos os Cullen, tinham aparendido a amar Bella, e doia em todos eles ver o caminho que ela havia tomado.

-Sim.. - ela respondeu.

Isso fez todos os Cullen se animarem, ficarem um pouco mais esperançosos.

-Mas vocês não estão felizes com isso! - Jasper observou.

-Não..Não estamos. - Alice concordou.

-O que houve afinal? - Rosalie indagou - Ela foi grossa com vocês?

-Na verdade não.. - Alice explicou - Muito pelo contrario, ela foi até muito simpatica, como se nada tivesse acontecido..

O silêncio tomocou conta da casa, todos esperaram que Alice ou eu terminassemos, mas nenhum de nós fez isso.

-Então? - Esme exigiu.

Eu suspirei e respondi sem encarar nenhum deles.

-Ela almoçou conosco, e concordou em nós deixar tentar concertar o estrago que causamos...

-Isso é maravilhoso! - Esme bateu palmas de alegria.

-Não é tão bom assim, mãe. - Alice desanimou-a - Bella colocou algumas condições para isso.

-Que condições? - Jasper pareceu confuso, assim como os demais Cullen.

-Ela não quer NENHUM de nós nem PERTO da casa hipotese alguma!Nada de aparecer no meio da noite ou com a desculpa que o mundo vai desabar, não importa o motivo, ela não nos quer por lá. - Minha voz falhou duas vezes quando apresentei a primeira condição.

Todos se mostraram nitidamente surpresos.

-Ela não quer Carlisle trabalhando em Forks!E nem nenhum de nós fazendo qualquer curso ou trabalhando por lá. - Alice contou mais uma das condições.

-Por que? - Emmett perguntou descrente.

Eu dei os ombros e continuei.

-Também não quer nenhum de nós procurando-a depois do meu espediente ou no domingo.E quer garantias que eu não vou ler a mente de nenhum dos amigos dela e nem de Charlie.

O silêncio foi grande entre todos nós.

-E vocês concordaram? - Rosalie perguntou por fim, mas todos ja sabiam a resposta, portanto eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

Eu fechei meus olhos e me martirizei por dentro, o odio de mim mesmo crescia dentro de mim, eu a amava mais que tudo nesse mundo, e a deixei!Como eu pude fazer isso?Como?E agora, ela tomou uma vida incrivelmente errada!Essa vida vai mata-la, eu sabia disso, mas também não tinha o direito de reclamar, eu havia dito a ela que não me importaria mais com o que ela fizesse.

Meu coração estava chorando, mas não eram lagrimas comum, a dor era forte demais para serem, eram lagrimas de sangue, eu tinha certeza disso, minha alma estava dilacerada, a dor era aguda demais para eu suportar.

Bella era minha vida, e estava se matando, estava morrendo aos pouquinhos, e eu só podia culpar a mim mesmo.

Senti alguem sentar ao meu lado e me abraçar, pelo cheiro, reconheci ser Esme, minha mãe, tão bondosa para mim, e sofrendo também.

Isso só fez minha culpa e meu remorso aumentarem, Esme ja havia sofrido a dor de perder um filho, e agora, sua mais nova filha, estava morrendo também, mas morrendo aos pouquinhos, fazendo qualquer que estivesse proximo e a quisesse bem, sofrer uma agonia interminavel, que só cessaria quando ela desse seu ultimo suspiro.

Essa ideia me fez tremer, eu me deitei no colo de minha mãe e fiquei ali, segurando meu soluços, sentindo meu peito doer, um rombo se abrir nele.

Esme acariciou meus cabelos, e o restante da noite passamos assim, ninguem falou ou se movel, minha familia compartilhava da minha dor.

O dia começou a clariar e eu finalmente me levantei do colo de olharam para mim apreencivos.

-Que vai fazer? - meu pai perguntou.

-Vou me trocar e procurar Bella de novo. - comecei a subir as escadas e fui para o meu quarto, me troquei rapidamente e peguei meu celular.

Disquei o numero do celular de Bella que estava escrito no cartão que ela me dera no dia anterior.

Foram alguns toques até ela atendesse, mas ao invez de "alô" ouvi algo diferente que me deixou, intrigado.

"_Escove bem os dentes e se apresse!Se não vamos nos atrasar_..."

-Hum, Alô? - a voz dela ficou mais nitida.

Levei alguns segundos para conseguir quem Bella estava falando?Aquilo me deixou perturbado, mas eu recuperei minha compostura e falei num tom tranquilo, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

-Bella, sou eu Edward!

Ouvi a respiração dela parar por pouco menos de um minuto, provavelmente ela não esperava minha ligação.

Edward!Como estas? - a voz dela saiu um pouco tremula e ela foi diplomatica demais.

-Muito bem!Escuta, será que eu poderia te dar uma carona para o trabalho? - não pude deixar de sorrir com a idéia de ter Bella em meu carro sozinha de novo.

-Ah.Não sei se vai dar. - ela parecia inseguira, tinha algo errado.

-Por que não?

Bella pensou por um pouco antes de responder.

quebraria uma das minhas condições, lembra? - ela terminou a frase nitidamente triunfante.

Pensei bem antes de responder.

-Hum.Não seja por isso, venha de carro até a minha casa, você deixa seu carro aqui e eu te levo. - E a tarde eu te trago até aqui e daqui você segue caminho sozinha! - agora era eu que estava triunfante.

-Ir a sua casa? - Bella pareceu atordoada, com certeza não esperava por essa resposta.

-Sim, eu insisto!Até porque, todos os Cullen estão com saudades de você, querem vê-la de novo!

que não vai dar. - Ela tentou ser delicada, mas aquilo me machucou.

-Por favor? - pedi baixinho, com uma voz mansa.

Bella ficou em silêncio por algum tempo e suspirou.

-Tudo bem, te vejo daqui a pouco. - e desligou.

* * *

**_Oiiii...!!_**

**_Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando da minha fic ;D_**

**_E respondendo a uma pergunta que me fizeram a algum tempo: Existia SIM essa fic no Nyah! mas não era eu que postava muito menos havia dado autorizaçào para o cara postar, aquilo era um caso de plágio!_**

**_Bom, eu sei que para alguns a fic pode estar um pouco chatinha agora mas as coisas vão começar a esquentar rápidinho ;)_**

**_Agora sejam bonzinhos e me deixem comentários, criticas, sugestões, nesse botãozinho lingo aqui em baixo ^^_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	13. Nessie POV Bella

Desliguei o telefone e fui para o quarto de Nessie.

-Já escovou os dentes, meu amor? - perguntei me sentando atras dela na cama.

-Já sim! - Nessie me entregou a escova de cabelo e eu comecei a prender o cabelo dela, num meio preso com duas maria-chiquinhas atras.

-Muito bem querida! - sorri.

-Você vai me buscar hoje né?

-Claro que vou! - dei um beijo na cabeça dela assim que terminei o pentiado.

Nessie estava linda, como sempre, os cabelos dourados formavam cachos perfeitos, e seus olhos atualmente verdes, tornavam-a mais graciosa ainda. - Afinal nos temos que terminar nosso quebra-cabeça, não é? - perguntei rindo.

-Sim sim! - Nessie se empolgou - Vamos termina-lo para você mandar fazer um quadro - os olhinhos de Nessie brilharam de emoção.

Eu ri me divertindo com a elforia dela, Nessie era tudo na minha vida, minha unica e incomparavel alegria e conforto.

-Agora vamos, que eu vou te deixar na escola.

-Ta! - Nessie saiu saltitando, e eu peguei a mochila rosa dela e sai em seguida.

Eu tranquei a porta e me dirigi ao meu Eco Sport, coloquei a mochila de Nessie num lado do banco traseiro e a ajudei a sem sentar do outro lado, nunca deixei minha filha ir na frente comigo, era muito o cinto de segurança dela e assumi a direção.

-Pronta? - perguntei olhando-a pelo retrovisor enquanto punha meus oculos de sol.

Nessie tirou da mochila um oculos de sol e o colocou também.

-Pronta! - ela informou sorrindo, eu ri de leve e abaixei um pouco nossos vidros, em seguida comecei a dirigir.

Eu adorava a ideia de minha filha e eu sermos tão parecidas, gostavamos muito uma da outra, faziamos quase tudo juntas, ela nunca guardou um segredo de mim, e eu, bom, eu só guardava o necessario, tinha coisas que era melhor polpa-la.

Mesmo tão pequena, Nessie tinha um raciocinio muito elevado para a sua idade, ela entende que é diferente, e guarda das outras pessoas seus segredos, como conseguir mostrar as pessoas o que ela viu, ou sua inteligencia elevada, ou ainda sua agilidade fora do comum e seus sentidos mais aguçados e até mesmo o fato de uma vez a cada quinze dias, eu lhe dar sangue para beber.

Nunca contei a ela a verdade, ela nunca soube que existem vampiros ou lobsomens nem nada, quem dira que o pai dela era um vampiro.

Eu achei melhor, manter as coisas assim, e Nessie entendia de certa forma, e concordava em fazer o que eu pedia.

Com a convivencia ela adquiriu muitos habitos meus, e isso me alegrava e me preocupava, pois os bons, eu realmente queria que ela seguisse, como a minha mania de ler classicos, os habitos inuteis como esse agora apresentado, de usar oculos de sol quando saio de carro, mesmo em Forks uma cidade que nunca faz sol, eu não me incomdava que ela os seguisse, mas eu temia muito que ela adquirice meus maus habitos, como me cortar ou beber e usar drogas, por essas razões, Nessie nunca soube, e se Deus quiser, nunca saberá desse meu lado vergonhoso.

Dei um longo suspiro e quando dei por mim, Nessie ja tinha ligado o radio, e colocado o CD de Clair de Lune para tocar, isso me incomodava um pouco era muito Edward, aquilo, e eu nucna tinha ouvido Clair de Lune perto dela, até hoje é um misterio como ela começu a inicio eu questionava, mas com o tempo eu deixei queto, era o pequeno ritualzinho para a escola ela liga Clair de Lune, e na volta ela liga um CD da Disney.

Coisas que jamais vou entender, sorri inconciente com todo esse pensamento e parei na frente da escolinha dela.

Desliguei o carro e sai, fui até a porta de Nessie e ela ja havia tirado o cinto de segurança, ajudei-a a descer e peguei sua mochila.

-Comporte-se, esta bem? - perguntei me aguaixando na frente dela, sempre gostei de conversar com Nessie assim, de igual para igual, não como autoridade, mas sim como amiga.

-Pode deixar, mamãe! - ela sorriu e eu a ajudei a colocar a mochila nas costas.

-Você esta linda! - sorri e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Obrigada! - ela me abraçou - Amo você mamãe!

-Também te amo, querida! - correspondi o abraço e dei uma ultima arrumada no cabelo dela. - Até de tarde! - sorri.

-Até! - ela sorriu e entrou na escolinha. Continuei observando-a até sumir do meu raio de visão, em seguida suspirei e voltei para o carro, liguei o motor e comecei a dirigir para a casa dos Cullen, imaginando o que aquele bando de malucos estaria tramando agora.

* * *

**_Estou muito feliz por saber que cada vez mais vocês estão gostando da minha história..!_**

**_Obrigada pelos comentários eles me insentivam muito ;D_**

**_E respondendo a grande pergunta: O Edward não irá conhecer a Nessie tãooo cedo! Ainda tem MUITAAA água pra rolar até lá ^^_**

**_Deixe-me mais comentários e eu posto mais *.*_**

**_Beijão,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	14. Recentimento POV Edward

Voltei para a sala, e toda a minha familia estava animada.

-Ela esta vindo mesmo? - Esme perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim! - sorri.

-Isso é maravilhoso! - Os olhos de Alice brilharam de emoção.

Não demorou muito começamos a ouvi o som de um carro se aproximando, inconcientimente, todos sorrimos e em menos de meio segundo estavamos lá fora.

Ficamos muito surpresos por ver uma Eco Sport chegando.

-Ela não usa mais aquele trambolho? - Emmett indagou.

-Aparentemente não. - Dei os ombros, o carro parou na porta de casa, bem na nossa frente.

Bella desligou o motor e saiu do carro, fazendo TODOS nós ficarmos absmados com a beleza tinha visto Bella tão linda, ela vestia algo muito simples, uma calça jeans com uma regata branca, botas de cano alto, pretas, e um sobretudo igualmente parecia mais magra, e o busto parecia maior, o cabelo estava mais liso e lindamente arrumado, no pulso esquerdo, pelo que pude percerber, ela usava uma luva 3/4, mas apenas no pulso esquerdo, ela desceu do carro mas ficou apoiada na porta, puxou os oculos escuros para o cabelo e sorriu.

-Bom dia! - ela falou calma e acenou com a cabeça para cada um de nós.

Ouvi Emmett e Jasper soltarem assovios de aprovação, eu lhes lancei um olhar frenetico, e Bella apenas sorri, parecia se diverti com tudo aquilo.

-Bem vinda de volta, Bella! - Carlisle sorriu e se aproximou.

-Isa, se não se importar, sr. Cullen. - ela deu um sorriso com que se desculpava, mas não parecia nada arrependida.

-Perdoe-me, Isa. - Carlisle fez uma breve reverencia.

-É tão bom te ver de novo, querida! - Esme a abraçou, Bella parece um pouco desconfortavel com aquilo, mas retribui o abraço.

-É muito bom te ver também, Sra. Cullen.

-Meu Deus, garota! - Emmett ainda estava supreso - É você mesma? - Isso fez Bella ri.

-Sim, sou eu Emmett!

Emmett não conseguiu se segurar e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Cara!Por que você não disse logo que era viado? - ele tentou se mostrar decepcionado.

Fiquei confuso com o comentario de Emm, assim como todos, menos Alice que ja estava rindo.

-Como é, Emm? - indaguei perplexo.

-Ah cara!Tu largou um mulherão desse - ele aponto para Bella de cima a baixo - e você quer que eu acredite que tu é homem!Ah tenha a santa paciencia!

Eu fiquei pocesso de raiva, mas Emmett e todos os Cullen começaram a rir.

-Ora seu. - eu fui avançar nele quando Bella interveio.

-Ahh que isso Emmett!Não fale assim de Edward!Ele é homem sim - em seguida ela deu uma piscada para ele e completou - ele só me largou porque percebeu, antes que eu que eu é que jogo no outro time! - ela terminou a frase se divertindo horrores, Bella mordeu a lingua rapidamente e começou a rir.

Desta vez, nem eu consegui me segurar, comecei a rir com todos os tinha sido muito gentil comigo, mas Emmett continuou serio.

-TU É LESBICA? - Ele perguntou pasmo e tirou Rosalie de perto de Bella - Não fica perto dela não, gata!

Isso só fez todos nós rirmos mais.

-Emm, querido, Bella, digo Isa, esta tirando o maior barato com a sua cara. - Rosalie falou com todo o tato.

Por mais que tentassemos não conseguiamos parar de rir, Emmett ficou muito irritado com a brincadeira.

-Não teve graça! - ele emburrou.

-Ah teve sim! - ela sorriu de canto e piscou.

-Bom. - Tentei impedir que tudo aquilo continuasse - Vamos Isa?

Bella fechou seu carro e o trancou.

-Vamos. - ela veio para o meu lado.

-Não vai trabalhar hoje, Isa? - Jasper perguntou por conta da roupa informal que ela usava.

-Vou!Mas hoje meu trabalho é na rua, portanto eu posso usar algo mais casual! - ela sorriu.

-Bom, então vamos! - sorri e abri a porta do meu carro para ela.

-Foi muito bom ve-los de novo. - ela sorriu e entrou no carro.

-Nos dizemos o mesmo querida! - Esme sorriu.

-Isa, e essa belezinha aqui? - Emmett indagou olhando para o Eco Sport.

-Nem pense Emmett!É para fazer trilhas, e não para correr! - Bella avisou.

-Mas eu não pensei em correr!

Bella jogou as chaves para ele.

-Então divirta-se! - ela piscou e nos fomos.

No caminho para Port Angeles, Bella estava silenciosa, apenas revirando alguns papeis na pasta precisava puxar assunto, aquele era o momento ideal.

-Então... - pigarrei e ela me olhou - Voce nem contou que trocou de carro.. - "_Que assunto mais cretino, Cullen_" - Finalmente esta dirigindo um carro descento. - sorri.

-Eu nao podia continuar dirigindo a chevet. - ela sorriu.

-Quando voce trocou de carro?

-Tem pouco mais de seis meses.. - ela deu os ombros.

-Por que resolveu agora trocar de carro? - perguntei curioso, Bella estava respondendo muito bem as minhas perguntas, eu devia insistir.

-Nao achava mais seguro a chevet agora com a... - Bella se interrompeu ficando branca e nervosa.

-Por causa da...? - olhei-a confuso.

Bella ficou um tempo em silencio, ela estava escondendo algo de mim, eu tinha certeza.

-Por causa da empresa. - ela sorriu.

-Da empresa? - eu estava descrente e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, agora trabalhando longe, eu estava com medo da chevet me deixar na mao, e eu realmente PRECISO do meu emprego. - ela parece um pouco envergonhada.

Fiquei serio, eu nao gostava nada disso.

-O que foi? - ela percebeu meu aborrecimento.

-Isa, nao vou mentir para voce...Nao gosto da ideia de voce trabalhar. - suspirei - Muito menos em outra cidade.

Bella ficou surpresa.

-E por que voce nao gosta?

-Bom..Voce sempre foi um ima para problemas!Me admira voce estar viva, sendo que pega estrada todos os dias. - Confecei.

A testa de Bella se enrrugou, ela nao gostou daquilo.

-Sinto muito que voce nao goste, mas eu preciso pagar minhas contas, e fique tranquilo porque eu nao vou morrer tao facil, nao POSSO morrer tao facil - ela falou seca.

-Nao pode? - perguntei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz e preocupado, porque ela pensava assim?Seria por mero amor a vida ou porque magoaria outra pessoa que ela ama?Eu tinha certeza de que se fosse a segunda opcao, EU nao era essa para me deixou angostiado - Por que voce acha que nao pode morrer tao facil?

Bella me encarou por um longo tempo e sua resposta foi a unica que eu não queria ter ouvido.

-Existem pessoas que dependem de mim, não posso abandona-las.

Aquilo dilacerou meu coração, então Bella tinha outro, ela seguiu com a vida dela como eu disse para que fisesse.

Mesmo me magoando ao extremo, isso era, muito justo, eu acho.

Engoli em seco e tentei perguntar com indiferença.

-Esta namorando?

Bella me olhou incredula, e isso me deu uma pontinha de esperança, será que eu estava inventando coisas?Reprimi um sorriso e aguardei sua resposta, mas para minha supresa, Bella começou a rir.

-Da onde você tirou essa idéia? - ela perguntou divertida.

Dei os ombros.

-Já fazem dois anos e meio que a gente terminou, é tempo mais que suficiente para você se arranjar de novo - Mantive minha voz imparcial.

Bella deu os ombros e olhou para fora da janela.

-Eu não namoro. - aquilo não foi uma pergunta.

-Não namora? - mantive meu tom neutro, mas eu estava morto de curiosidade para entender o que ela quis dizer.

-Não - ela sorriu.

-E por que não? - arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Bella mordeu os labios tentando desesperadamente reprimir um riso.

-Você já ouviu a música "Scotty doesn't know"?

Fiquei confuso, o que a droga da música tinha a ver com ela?

-Não! - respondi - O que tem essa música?

-A música seria mais ou menos meu namoro. - ela sorriu - Posso liga-la, no som? - Ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo, tem algo errado.

-Claro. - observei-a abrir a bolsa e tirar um mp4 dali e um cabo, ela conectou no carro e ligou a música.

_**Scotty doesn't know, / Scotty não sabe**_

_**That Fionna and me, / que Fiona e eu**_

_**Do it in my van every Sunday. / trasamos na minha van todo domingo.**_

_**She tells him shes in church, / Ela diz a ele que está na igreja,**_

_**But she doesn't go, / Mas ela não vai,**_

_**Still shes on her knees, and... / Mesmo assim ela fica de joelhos e...**_

_**Scotty doens't know, oh. / Scotty não sabe.**_

_**Scotty doesn't know-oh. / Scotty não sabe.**_

_**So don't tell Scotty! / Então não conte pro Scotty!**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, / Scotty não sabe.**_

_**Scotty doesn't know. / Scotty não sabe.**_

_**SO DON'T TELL SCOTTY! / ENTÃO NÃO CONTE PRO SCOTTY!**_

_**Fionna says shes out shopping, / Fiona diz que está fazendo compras,**_

_**But shes under me and I'm not stopping. / Mas ela está embaixo de mim, e eu não estou parando!**_

_**Cuz Scotty doesn't know, / Porque Scotty não sabe,**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, / Scotty não sabe,**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, / Scotty não sabe,**_

_**Scotty doesn't know. / Scotty não sabe,**_

_**So don't tell Scotty. / Então não conte pro Scotty.**_

_**Scotty doesn't knoooooow.... / Scotty não sabe,**_

_**DON'T TELL SCOTTY! / ENTÃO NÃO CONTE PRO SCOTTY!**_

_**I can't believe he's so trusting, / Não acredito que ele é tão ingênuo.**_

_**While I'm right behind you thrusting. / Enquanto estou bem atrás de você fazendo força.**_

_**Fionna's got him on the phone, / Fiona está com ele no telefone,**_

_**and she's trying not to moan. / E ela está tentando não gemer.**_

_**It's a three way call, / É uma ligação de 3 pessoas,**_

_**and he knows nothing. / E ele não sabe de nada.**_

_**NOTHING!!! / NADA!!!**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**We'll put on a show, everyone will go. / Nós fazemos um show, todo mundo vai.**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, / Scotty não sabe, (bis)**_

_**Scotty doesn't knoooooow.... / Scotty não sabe...**_

_**The, parking lot, why not? / O estacionamento, por que não?**_

_**It's so cool when you're on top. / É tão legal quando você está encima.**_

_**His front lawn, in the snow. / No jardim da frente dele, na neve.**_

_**Laughing so hard, cuz. / Rindo muito forte porque...**_

_**Scotty doesn't know, / Scotty não sabe,**_

_**Scotty doesn't know. / Scotty não sabe.**_

_**I did her on his birthday. / Transei com ela no aniversário dele.**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Scotty will know, / Scotty vai saber,**_

_**Scotty has to know, / Scotty vai ter que saber,**_

_**Scotty's gotta know, / Scotty tem que saber,**_

_**Gonna tell Scotty, / Vou contar para Scotty,**_

_**Gonna tell him myself. / Eu mesmo vou contar pra ele.**_

_**Scotty has to go! / Scotty tem que saber, (bis)**_

_**Scotty has to go! / Scotty tem que ir!**_

_**(Refrão)**_

( Musica: .com/watch?v=iJgi0o-klEw&feature=related )

E finalmente aquela música horrenda Bella podia ouvir aquele tipo de lixo?Pelo amor de Deus!Que mal gosto!

Olhei para Bella incredulo, mas ela estava sorrindo, acompanhou a música baixinho e balançando levemente a cabeça.

Assim que a música acabou, Bella guardou seus pertences e olhou para mim sorrindo.

-Desde quando você houve esse tipo de lixo? - perguntei incredulo.

Ela riu.

-Lustra não é lixo!E admita, a música é muito boa! - Bella se empolgou e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.

-Mas me diga, o que essa música RIDICULA tem a ver?

Ela deu um sorrisinho maléfico que me preocupou.

-Digamos que você deve pensar em mim como a Fiona e Scotty como meu namorado! - ela mordeu o labio inferior e continuou - É por isso que eu não namoro!Acabaria numa historia igualzinha a da música. - ela riu.

Fiquei sério, e continuei encarando a estrada, desde quando Bella era assim?Por que ela insiste em manter essa mascara ridicula?Por que ela me disse tudo isso?Tenho certeza que ela sabe que tudo que ela falou me ão por que?

Rescentimento?Odio?Prazer de me maguar?Ela que pisar em mim?Para se vingar de tudo que eu a fiz passar?

Talvez tudo isso fosse muito justo, olho por olho, dente por não sei se vou suportar muito tempo, doi de mais ver essa mulher tão perfeita, se estragando, se maguando e maguando a todos a sua volta.

Até quando seria assim?


	15. Simpatia

**Parei na porta da empresa dela.**

**-Chegamos. - tentei sorrir, ainda estava chateado com a historia da música.**

**-Obrigada pela carona! - ela sorriu, pegou a bolsa e saiu.**

**Abaixei o vidro do carro e me debrucei sobre o banco para ficar mais próximo dela.**

**-Vai almoçar comigo hoje? - perguntei esperançoso.**

**Ela olhou para mim e riu.**

**-Você não come, lembra?**

**Dei os ombros.**

**-Não faz mal, gosto da sua companhia. - sorri.**

**Novamente Bella riu.**

**-Ok, me liga no horário que achar que esta bom para almoçarmos.**

**Franzi o cenho.**

**-Não tem horário para almoçar hoje? - eu estava confuso.**

**-Não, como eu disse a Jasper, hoje eu trabalho na rua, posso fazer meu horário. - ela sorriu.**

**-E como vai se locomover? - perguntei serio, eu estava com o carro.**

**-A pé, é claro! - ela sorriu.**

**Isso me irritou, irritou muito!**

**-MAS NÃO VAI MESMO! - Grunhi.**

**Ela me olhou perplexa.**

**-Qual é o problema?**

**-TODOS OS POSSIVEIS E IMAGINAVEIS! - Respondi ainda irritado.**

**Ela me olhou como se eu fosse paranóico.**

**-Aqui é Port Angeles, mesmo que eu queira, não conseguirei arrumar problemas aqui!**

**-Acredite, você consegue - bufei me lembrando daquela noite em que Bella quase foi estuprada. - Anda, entra no carro.**

**-Hã? - Bella estava confusa.**

**-Entra na droga do carro! - mandei.**

**-Edward, eu tenho que ir trabalhar!**

**-Eu te levarei onde quer que você tenha que ir! - expliquei sério - Agora entra!**

**Ela riu.**

**-Fala sério Edward. - o tom de Bella era de desprezo ela se virou e começou a caminhar.**

**-ISABELLA SWAN!NÃO ME FAÇA IR BUSCAR VOCÊ! - Ameacei e ela me ignorou.**

**Sai do carro e a alcancei em dois segundos, e peguei, mesmo contra a vontade dela, e a joguei em meu ombro.**

**-ME SOLTA EDWARD! - Ela me batia mas para mim era como uma pena encostando em mim.**

**-Eu avisei! **

**-Edward, estou falando muito serio! - ela ameaçou eu a joguei pra dentro do carro, rapidamente assumi a direção.**

**-Pra onde vamos? - perguntei me acalmando.**

**-Você eu não sei, eu vou trabalhar! - ela falou e tentou sair do carro, eu a segurei, quando ela se virou para brigar comigo, nossos rostos ficaram muito próximos, não tinha reparado até em tão que eu tinha me aproximado mais dela.**

**Meu olhar encontrou o dela.**

**Tudo ficou silencioso, as únicas coisas audíveis para ela, eram nossas respirações irregulares, e para mim, nossas respirações e o coração dela também irregular.**

**Continuamos nos fitando por um longo tempo, olhar Bella daquele jeito de novo, tê-la tão próxima, por mais que eu quisesse não consegui me conter.**

**Quando dei por mim, eu estava segurando a cabeça e a cintura dela, e meus lábios estavam nos dela.**

**O toque macio e suave dos lábios de Bella, foram como néctar dos deuses para hálito era a melhor coisa que experimentei depois de tanto é melhor que sangue.**

**Achei que Bella fosse se afastar, mas não, ela correspondeu o beijo.**

**Seu lábio quente e doce era tudo que eu queria.O beijo foi intenso e logo, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de amor, como eu me lembrava.**

**Me separei um pouco e sussurrei em sua boca.**

**-Eu amo você, Bella. - Quando fui beijá-la de novo Bella desviou o rosto e segurou minha boca com suas mãos.**

**-Por favor, não faça mais isso. - ela pediu num sussurro agoniado.**

**-Bella... - puxei seu rosto novamente, forçando-a a olhar para mim fui beijá-la mas algo me segurou.**

**-Por tudo que é mais sagrado para você, por tudo que você mais presa.. - ela suplicou - Não faça mais isso. - Então percebi algo brilhando em seu lagrima caia dos olhos de Bella.**

"_**Eu a magoei!Eu a magoei!Como fiz isso?"**_

**-Bella o que houve? - perguntei aflito.**

**-Edward, não posso me envolver com você!**

**-Por que não, Bella? - perguntei aflito - Eu amo você, e te juro por tudo que mais preso que jamais partirei de novo, não sem você!Eu vou reconquistar sua confiança, mas me de uma chance de tentar!Por favor Bella! - supliquei.**

**-Não posso, Edward!Simplesmente não posso!**

**-Por que?**

**-Muita coisa mudou Edward! - Bella agora estava chorando verdadeiramente.**

**-O seu amor por mim mudou?Foi isso? - perguntei angustiado.**

**-Edward pare! - ela pediu fechando os olhos e tapando os ouvidos.**

**-Bella por favor!**

**-PARE!**

**-Bella.. - eu chamei agoniado.**

**Bella abriu os olhos lentamente, seu olhar transmitia tanta tristeza, tanta angustia, que me assustou.**

**Ela sempre foi uma pessoa que não deixava os sentimentos transparecerem, por isso eu deduzia que ela sofria mil vezes do que o olhar dela me mostrava, e isso só me martirizava mais, eu nunca vi o olhar de Bella tão agonizado, nem mesmo quando James a mordeu e o veneno se alastrou por seu sangue.**

**-Edward, você não entende... - ela sussurrou tornando as lagrimas silenciosas como a morte.**

**-Então me explique! - supliquei segurando-lhe as mãos - Eu quero entender!**

**-Edward.. - pelo modo que ela me chamou, eu comecei a ter minhas duvidas se realmente queria saber o que ela iria explicar. - Quando estávamos juntos - ela fez uma pausa tentando se controlar - Você foi uma pessoa incrível para mim, você me protegeu de todo mal possível e imaginável!Mas... - ela se interrompeu tapando a boca com a mão.**

**Engoli em seco, e pedi cuidadoso.**

**-Mas..?**

**-Mas você não me protegeu da coisa mais perigosa para mim! - Bella terminou a frase fechando os olhos com uma expressão de dor.**

**Eu esperei, ansioso agora, o que eu tinha deixado passar?O que a fez mal?Eu queria saber, e eu iria destruir a criatura que a tivesse maltratado.**

**-Você não me protegeu de você mesmo, Edward. - ela abriu os olhos, revelando o quanto magoada e dilacerada sua alma estava.**

**Aquelas palavras me magoaram, me maior medo, desde que conheci **

**Bella, hoje era real, eu era a pior coisa para ela!A coisa mais perigosa, mais ameaçadora.**

**Aquelas palavras duras, naquela voz de veludo, abriram um buraco gigantesco em meu peito, minha alma estava se destroçando com tal revelaçã dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui, eu estava paralisado pelo pânico.**

**-Edward. - Bella segurou meu rosto forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos - Quando eu o conheci, você se tornou a pessoa mais importante da minha vida!Você era meu mundo, era meu ar, meu chã não conseguia viver num mundo onde você não existisse - Pela expressão e a intensificação das lagrimas silenciosas de Bella, eu pude perceber quanta dor a causava por falar tudo aquilo - Eu estava disposta a abrir mão de tudo Edward!Tudo!Eu estava disposta a abrir mão da minha família, da minha VIDA, dos meus sonhos, do meu estava disposta a abrir mão da minha ALMA!Só para ter você!Só para poder te ter!Mas ai... - ela engoliu em seco, provavelmente reprimindo a si mesma a lembrança - Você me deixou, me abandonou e, - as palavras começaram a sair atropeladas - eu morri Edward!Morri!Eu nem se quer me lembro o que se passou nos primeiros 6 meses!E quando eu comecei a conviver com Jacob, comecei a me dar bem com ele, a retomar minha vida aos pouquinhos...Você voltou!Alegando só ter me deixado para me proteger!**

**Bella falava da primeira vez que a deixei, reprimi a mim mesmo as lembranças daquele tempo.**

**-E eu te aceitei de volta!De braços abertos!Porque você jurou!Nunca mais me deixar! - Bella fez uma pausa, e soltou um soluço, limpou um pouco as lagrimas incessantes que banhavam seu rosto e prosseguiu - Mas ai, você fez da vida de Jake um inferno, e ele se embora!Foi viver a vida dele na Austrália!E mesmo aquilo me machucando, eu achei...Achei Edward, que ai sim seriamos felizes, mas nem um mês depois, você me deixou de novo!DE NOVO!**

**Precisei desviar o tinha razão em cada coisa que falou, eu a tinha magoado muito, eu afastei Jake dela, para depois abandoná-la!O buraco em meu peito caiu, tentei reprimir meu soluços mas não continuou.**

**-Então eu segui a minha vida como pude, todos os meus amigos, e meus pais, seguraram uma barra muito pesada por mim!E eu tentei desesperada e enlouquecidamente, te esquecer!**

**Nesse momento senti como se uma adaga atravessa meu coração falecido, senti-o chorar, gritar, sangrar, ser torturado, eu sentia meu coração, minha alma; meu ser, morrerem com as palavras de Bella.**

**-Mas como você pode ver Edward. - Bella parou um pouco para respirar, tomar fôlego - Eu não tomei o melhor dos caminhos, minha vida seguiu por cursos muito errados, e agora, você volta de novo, dizendo me amar!E eu não posso mais aceitar Edward!Não posso! - Bella choramingou.**

**Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, para tentar, de alguma maneira, desculpar-me por tudo aquilo, mesmo sabendo que não havia perdão, mas não consegui, não saiu uma única palavra de minha boca.**

**Bella passou sua mão suave, pelo meu rosto.**

**ê nunca me protegeu de você mesmo, - ela sussurrou - você nunca me ensinou como te esquecer!Como viver sem você!Você nunca me protegeu de meu maior perigo!Que era perder você!**

**Tapei meu rosto com as mãos, aquilo estava errado!Eu fiz Bella sofrer demais!Eu não conseguia me perdoar!Nem se quer me conformar!**

**-Eu não posso me envolver com você Edward!Não sei se suportaria me iludir e depois te perder outra vez!**

**A culpa, o remorso, a dor e a solidão inundaram meu queria me desculpar, queria dizer a ela o quanto eu me odiava por tê-la feito sofrer dessa maneira, o quanto eu estava poder ter o direito de beijá-la fortemente, e colocá-la me meu colo, de um jeito protetor, mostrando-lhe que eu a protegeria dali por diante e ela não devia mais dizer-lhe o quando a amava e o quanto senti sua falta, o quanto foi difícil para mim esses anos sem antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Bella continuou.**

**-Se fosse ferir apenas a mim Edward, se fosse só eu que seria iludida e machucada, eu te daria uma nova chance...Mas agora não é mais assim... - ela forçou um sorriso e eu a abracei, agora meus soluços eram absurdamente altos e intensos.**

**-Me perdoe Bella...Me perdoe!Nunca pensei que a faria sofrer tanto!Eu a amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, e a ultima coisa que queria era magoá-la!Só fui embora porque eu queria vê-la feliz!E eu sabia que ao meu lado isso não seria possível do jeito que você queria e... - Bella tapou minha boca com os dedos.**

**-Shh.. - ela pediu gentilmente, não ha o que não gosto de lembrar nada disso, a única coisa que peço é para aceitar a minha amizade, ou ir embora Edward.**

**Neguei com a cabeça.**

**-Jamais a deixarei de novo Bella!Será do jeito que você que eu só possa ter sua amizade, já é um conforto muito grande para mim. - sorri.**

**-Fico feliz por entender Edward. - ela sorriu e eu limpei suas lagrimas.**

**-Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que vou te ajudar Bella, estarei aqui para ajudar-lhe para sempre! - jurei mais a mim mesmo do que a ela.**

**-Isso parece bom.. - ela sorriu satisfeita - Agora é melhor irmos, tenho muito trabalho a fazer!**

**Assenti com a cabeça e liguei o carro.**

**-Para onde?**

**-Shopping center! - ela sorriu e eu dirigi para la.**

**Durante toda a manhã acompanhei Bella por todos os lugares que ela foi, observei de longe seu trabalho, ela trabalhava com gosto, era sempre muito carinhosa e simpática com todos, parecia ter amor ao que fazia, e desempenhava muito bem seu me deixou feliz, pelo menos um dos caminhos dela, ela não seguiu errado.**

**Em todos os escritórios e lojas que entravamos Bella me apresentou como seu ajudante, no inicio precisei reprimir um sorriso todas as vezes que ela dizia aquilo, eu realmente gostava da idéia de ser ajudante dela, e ter uma desculpa para estar ao lado dela todos os dias, todas as horas, sempre.**

**Durante todo o dia eu aproveitei para desenferrujar meus poderes, eu QUERIA voltar a escutar os pensamentos das aqueles dois anos e meio, as únicas pessoas que convivi foram minha família, e seus pensamentos sempre estava cheios de pena e dó quando eu estava por perto, aquilo me enlouquecia então passei a bloquear todos os pensamentos a minha volta, e agora, eu queria meus poderes de volta, queria voltar a escutar os pensamentos alheios, mesmo sabendo que eu não podia ouvir os pensamentos dos amigos de podia muito bem ouvi-los e simplesmente esconder isso de Bella, mas eu não o faria.**

**Eu sabia que ela me escondia algo, sabia que Bella guardava um segredo de mim, mas ela tinha me dado um voto de confiança agora, estava disposta a ser minha amiga, a me ter por perto; eu não iria quebrar a confiança dela!Não, não iria!Se Bella queria esconder algo de mim, eu iria respeitar, ela ira me contar quando estiver pronta!**

**Na hora do almoço eu já conseguia escutar um pensamento por vez, e eu já me dava por Bella para almoçar em um restaurante no subúrbio, era fino e muito agradável, ela pediu vinho e para comer uma carne ao molho madeira.**

**Nós conversamos e rimos descontraidamente durante o almoço, como velhos amigos.**

**-Fiquei feliz por ver Angela e Ben juntos ainda. - comentei, me lembrei de como persuadi Ben a sair com Angela, aquilo me fez rir.**

**Bella tomou um gole de vinho e sorriu.**

**-Sim..Esses eu acho que vão acabar casando! - Bella parecia satisfeita - Estão juntos desde que eu vim pra Forks, mais ou menos, eu nunca entendi o que deu no Ben para ele chamar Ang para sair, mas fiquei feliz com esse surto dele.**

**Precisei morder o lábio para não rir, nunca tinha contado a Bella que eu estava metido na historia, Bella me encarou perplexa, tentando entender o porque do meu divertimento.**

**-O que foi? - ela perguntou por fim.**

**Continuei a morder o lábio para não rir e neguei com a cabeça.**

**-Nada não. - Fiz cara de cerrou os olhos e me encarou desconfiada.**

**-Você sabe de alguma coisa! - não foi uma pergunta.**

**Neguei com a cabeça me divertindo com tudo aquilo.**

**Bella se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa e falou seria.**

**-Edward Meise Cullen!Tem dedo seu metido nessa historia, não tem?**

**Não respondi, se eu abrisse a boca para qualquer coisa, eu acabaria rindo. Bella me fitou por mais alguns segundos e depois deu um leve tapa na mesa.**

**-Sabia!Sabia que tinha dedo seu metido nessa historia! - ela me acusou.E eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir. **

**Bella balançou a cabeça divertida.**

**-Você é impossível! - ela riu de leve e comeu mais um pouco. - Me conte vai!Me conte como fez isso!Como juntou Angela e Ben? - agora ela estava curiosa.**

**Aos poucos eu fui parando de rir e assenti com a cabeça.**

**-Eu estava muito curioso sobre você, queria saber tudo que você fazia, então eu ficava **  
**vigiando-a pelos pensamentos alheios; mas nenhum deles tinha um pensamento agradável sobre você - franzi o cenho - Sempre tinha alguma fofoquinha a parte, e os pensamentos de Angela eram os únicos que não eram assim...Por isso eu sempre vigiava-a através da mente dela - expliquei.**

**Bella me encarou desgostosa.**

**-Ei!Você que quis saber! - acusei-a, ela suspirou e fez sinal para que eu prosseguisse - Por isso eu queria agradecê-la de alguma ão eu vi na mente dela que ela gostava do Ben e resolvi que era isso que eu daria a ela. - sorri.**

**Bella mal acreditava que eu estava metido nessa historia, aquilo me animou, Bella parecia estar confortável com a minha presença e isso me agradou.**

**-Como você fez?Como juntou Angela e Ben? - Bella comeu mais um pouco.**

**Sorri de leve:**

**-Eu descobri que Ben também gostava de Angela, então Emm e eu fizemos uma pequena encenação, onde nos discutíamos sobre eu gostar de Angela e querer chamá-la para sair, mas estava receoso por saber que ela gostava de Ben. - dei um sorrisinho de canto - Ai Ben ficou com ciúmes e a chamou para !**

**Bella começou a rir e eu a acompanhei.**

**-Você é uma pessoa muito perversa! - ela me acusou e deu as ultimas garfadas.**

**-Eu? - fiz cara de inocente ainda rindo.**

**-É você! - Bella continuou rindo e aquele sorriso me encantou, como eu senti falta dele!Não acreditou que consegui sobreviver tantos tempo sem vê-lo; sem sentir aquele cheirou maravilhoso que envenenava minha garganta; continuei observando Bella, cada traço perfeito de seu rosto. - Edwrad? - Bella me chamou, tirando-me do meu transe.**

**-Sim? - voltei a mim e sorri.**

**-O que estava pensando? - ela perguntou curiosa como sempre e tomou mais um gole de vinho.**

**-Nada não. - sorri de leve.**

**-Vai!Me conta! - ela insistiu mais curiosa ainda.**

**-Estava tentando entender como consegui passar tanto tempo sem ver teu rosto, - peguei as mais de Bella - sem conseguir tocar-lhe, sem sentir seu cheiro.**

**Bella parou de rir e sustentou meu olhar por um longo tempo.**

**-Me diz uma coisa? - Bella pediu quebrando o silencio - Com sinceridade?**

**-Claro que sim! - sorri; eu estava com tanta saudade dela, queria tanto compensar esses anos longe que faria e/ou diria TUDO que ela quisesse.**

**-Por que você foi embora? - ela perguntou devagar, insegura da própria pergunta.**

**Não pude deixar de sorrir, ela realmente não tinha acreditado que eu parti para o bem dela, acaricie-lhe um pouco as mãos antes de responder.**

**-Eu já disse, Bella!Fui embora para você ter a oportunidade de ser feliz.**

**Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.**

**-Estou falando serio, Edward! - agora ela estava brava, franzi o cenho e desmanchei meu sorriso.**

**-E eu também, Bella!**

**-Edward.. - ela começou a dizer mas parou, pensou melhor e mudou o rumo de sua pergunta.**

**- O que te fez pensar que eu não era feliz com você?**

**Fiquei rígido na hora e desviei meu olhar, aquela lembrança doía demais, e me fazia pensar que eu nunca deveria ter voltado.**

**-Edward? - Bella chamou-me calma e virou meu rosto delicadamente, forçando-me a olhar para ela.**

**-Eu... - tentei organizar uma resposta coerente - Eu não quero falar sobre isso.**

**-Mas eu quero saber! - ela me pressionou apertando minhas mãos e se inclinando levemente sobre a mesa, diminuindo o espaço entre nós.**

**Suspirei vencido, eu não conseguiria negar-lhe algo a essa altura do campeonato.**

**-Foi por causa de uma conversa sua com Angela. - contei num sussurro, tentando manter meus pensamentos longe daquela lembrança. - Desculpe-me!Eu juro que não ouvi por querer!**

**A confusão tomou conta do rosto de Bella.**

**-Conversa? - ela franziu o cenho. - Que conversa?**

**Levei um tempo para responder, me concentrei em deixar minha respiração regular.**

**-Foi dois dias antes deu te dizer adeus... - engoli em seco - Eu fui a sua casa te fazer uma surpresa, um pequeno agrado, mas quando cheguei Angela estava lá, vocês estavam conversando animadamente, então resolvi ir embora, não queria atrapalhar a conversa de vocês quando... - minha voz falhou.**

**Bella ainda estava confusa, não tinha entendido de que conversa eu falava.**

**-Quando...? - ela me incentivou.**

**-Quando, - tomei fôlego - eu a ouvi perguntar se você também sonhava em se casar e ter filhos.. - minha voz falhou por duas vezes na ultima palavra.**

**A cor sumiu do rosto de Bella no mesmo instante, ela se para ver se ela iria dizer algo, mas Bella permaneceu em silencio então eu continuei.**

**-Aquilo me paralisou! - as palavras saíram num jato. - Eu não queria ser bisbilhoteiro, mas também queria muito saber a sua ão eu fiquei...**

**Tomei fôlego e continuei num sussurro.**

**-Ai você disse que queria sim ter filhos, muito filhos!Aquilo me perturbou, Bella!Eu queria que você fosse feliz!Que realizasse seus sonhos; então eu soube que jamais poderia fazê-la feliz!Jamais poderia lhe dar filhos e...**

**-Você esta enganado! - Bella me interrompeu com uma voz seria e aquilo me deixou confuso, no mesmo instante que Bella falou ela perdeu a cor, tomando consciência do que falara.**

"_**Como assim enganado?Eu jamais poderia dar-lhe filhos, Bella!Você sabe disso!"**_** - eu estava muito confuso, **___"__Bella sabe que eu jamais poderia lhe proporcionar um futuro como esse, porque eu estaria enganado?A menos que...A menos que...____" _**uma luzinha acendeu em minha cabeça eu fiquei estupefado. **_" Ai meu Deus!AI MEU DEUS!NAO PODE SER!NAO PODE SER!"_

**Continuei paralisado por um tempo, não podia ser verdade!Bella voltou a si e me chacoalhou de leve.**

**-Não seja idiota, Edward!Eu sei que você não pode me dar filhos! - ela falou seria - Não era disso que eu estava falando!**

**Levei alguns segundos para voltar ao normal, por um momento aquilo me e voltei a respirar normalmente.**_Só faltava essa, alem de ter abandonado a mulher da minha vida, eu ter abandonado um filho!UM FILHO!Ai sim eu jamais iria me perdoar.____" _**Ri de mim mesmo, como eu pude ser tão criativo, era OBVIL que eu não tinha engravidado Bella, isso jamais poderia acontecer, vampiros não engravidam não existe.**

**-Desculpe... - falei um pouco sem graça depois de um tempo. - Eu viajei. - cocei a cabeça.**

**Bella riu, mas me pareceu mais um riso forçado.**

**-Esta tudo me deixe terminar o que eu ia falar. - Bella parecia um pouco nervosa, provavelmente estava constrangida com a minha dedução absurda.**

**-Continue por favor! - pedi ainda sem graça.**

**Bella assentiu.**

**-Eu disse que você estava enganado porque mesmo eu querendo ter filhos, meu maior sonho ainda era ter você ao meu lado, viver com você!Você deveria ter falado isso comigo!Eu teria dito-lhe que meu maior sonho era você!Era estar com VOCÊ!Esse sonho cobriria qualquer outro sonho.**

**Fiquei me sentindo mal por aquilo, talvez Bella tivesse razão, talvez eu devesse ter conversado com ela antes de tomar qualquer decisão.**

**Acho que fiquei tão entretido em meus pensamentos e questionamentos que devo ter perdido a compostura, porque Bella pegou sua bolsa e se levantou.**

**-Bom..Mas não adianta mais pensar no passado!As únicas pessoas que gostam de olhar para o passado são os arqueó vamos apenas olhar para o futuro. - ela me deu um sorriso singelo e jogou dinheiro em cima da mesa para pagar a conta.**

**Retribui o sorriso me levantando também mas não gostei dela pagar.**

**-Bella..**

**-Ah! - ela me interrompeu. - Não quero saber!Só quero saber se você vai me pagar um sorvete! - ela sorriu e piscou.**

**-Claro! - sorri.**

**Depois disso, levei Bella tomar sorvete como prometi e terminamos de fazer as visitas que Bella precisava, voltamos para minha casa conversando animadamente, ela me contou algumas coisas que pensava em fazer, e eu opinei.**

**pela carona – ela saiu do carro e sorriu.**

**-Não há de que. – tentei retribuir o sorriso, mas não queria que Bella fosse.**

**Foi quando Alice pulou nas costas de Bella caindo as duas no chão**

**-Bella! – corri até ela e Alice e todos os Cullen também saíram da casa e vieram ver o que tinha acontecido. – ALICE SAIA DE CIMA! – Gritei e ela saiu.**

**-Desculpe Bella!Não era para te derrubar. – ela falou um pouco sem graça.**

**Abaixei-me para ajudá-la a se levantar.**

**-Você esta bem? – perguntei preocupado, mas para meu espanto Bella começou a rir.**

**Arqueei uma sobrancelha. **

**-Não foi engraçado!**

**-Foi sim! – Bella continuava rindo – Não se preocupe Alice, eu realmente me diverti!Foi engraçado.**

**Alice sorriu feliz.**

**-Você precisa reaprender o que é diversão, Bella?Isso não é divertido! – Alice comentou brincando e eu ajudei Bella a se levantar.**

**-Nem me fala!Bom.. – ela bateu a poeira da roupa e sorriu para todos nós – Obrigada por tudo, mas agora preciso ir.**

**Meu sorriso sumiu do rosto.**

**-Você não pode ficar mais um pouco? – pedi.**

**Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.**

**-Desculpe, mas realmente não posso. – ela deu um sorriso torto gracioso e caminhou até Emmett estendendo a mão.**

**-Meu carro ainda anda? – brincou ela.**

**Emmett jogou as chaves na mão dela.**

**-Claro que sim! – Emmett pareceu irritado – Falta de lataria ou lataria danificada não fazem um carro parar de funcionar. – Emm sorriu malicioso, todos nós rimos de leve mas Bella o fuzilou com os olhos.**

**-É bom que você não tenha estragado meu carro Emmett! – ela ameaçou.**

**-E o que você pretende fazer a respeito? – Emmett perguntou divertido.**

**Fui intervir mas Bella fez sinal para que eu parasse então apenas observei.A expressão de **

**Bella se suavizou e ela deu a Emmett um sorriso calmo.**

**-Pretendo espalhar para a cidade inteira que você dorme abraçado a um ursinho de pelúcia e a um cobertor que tem desde pequeno. – o sorriso de Bella se tornou malicioso – Só para começar.**

**Todos nós rimos mas Emmett ficou sério.**

**-Mas eu não faço isso! – ele fez uma pausa e baixou a voz – Bem, eu não durmo...**

**Nosso riso se intensificou.**

**-Emmett, a cidade acreditará em você ou em mim? – Bella sorriu triunfante e nosso riso se intensificou.**

**Bella também riu de leve.**

**-Bom, é melhor eu ir agora.. – ela se virou para seu carro.**

**-Amanhã eu posso acompanhá-la de novo? – perguntei esperançoso.**

**-Tem certeza?Meu trabalho é meio chato. – Bella sorriu de leve.**

**-Achei seu trabalho interessantíssimo! – lancei-lhe um sorriso torto fazendo-a rir de leve.**

"_O trabalho é interessante ou a trabalhadora____?_**" – ouvi os pensamentos de Emmett e me resiguinei-me a lançar-lhe um sorriso.**

**-Ok, amanhã eu passo aqui então. – ela sorriu entrou no carro e se foi.**

**

* * *

**

**_Uuuuuuhhh!! Essa foi por pouco que o Ed não descobre, não é mesmo??_**

**_Bom, mas relembrando a todos os afobadinhos, o Ed NÃO vai descobrir tão cedo.... Mas isso não quer dizer que outras pessoas não possam...! Nem todo mundo se chama Edward Cullen ;D_**

**_Ok ok, chega, ja falei demais!_**

**_Obrigada a todos os comentários e continuem mandando que eu posto mais capitulos ;D_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo..!_**

**_Beijão.*_**

**_PS: Se eu postasse uma fic aqui onde o destino esta constantemente tentando separar a Bella e o Edward, com todo o tipo de acontecimentos... Alguém leria? Se quiserem uma previa me avisem que eu dou no próximo capitulo.!_**

**_Marry.*_**


	16. Tia Alice POV Bella

Cheguei em casa e antes mesmo deu sair do carro Neisse já abriu a porta de casa e veio me abraçar.

-Mamãe! – ela correu até mim e eu sai do carro e a peguei no colo abraçando-a.

-Oi meu amor! – balancei-a um pouquinho – Mamãe sentiu tanta saudade de você!

-Eu também senti sua falta, mamãe! – ela sorriu para mim e eu acaricie-lhe o rosto.

-Como foi seu dia, queria? – perguntei pegando minha bolsa com a mão livre e trancando o carro.

-Foi tão legal na escolinha, mamãe!Nós trabalhamos com macinha! – Neisse falou encantada.

Soltei um riso de leve.

-É mesmo?E você se divertiu? – entrei em casa carregando Nessie.

-Muito! – Ela estava muito empolgada.

-Oi Ang! – cumprimentei Ângela que estava ali.

-Como foi o trabalho, Isa? – ela sorriu.

-Muito bom! – sorri de volta. – Obrigada por ficar com Neisse.

-Magina! – ela sorriu – Você sabe que eu adoro ficar com a minha afilhada! – ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

-E Nessie se comportou? – perguntei a Angela, mas lançando um olhar severo a Neisse.

-Claro que sim! – Angela estava calma – Neisse nunca do trabalho nenhum!

Sorri e dei um beijo na testa de minha filha enquanto a colocava no chão.

-Muito bem querida!

Nessie retribuiu o sorriso.

-Mamãe, Tia Ang e eu fizemos um bolo para esperar você! – Neisse estava muito empolgada e saltitou para a cozinha.

-Como foi hoje? – Angela perguntou num sussurro para que Neisse não ouvisse.

Suspirei e me joguei no sofá.

-Ai Ang, eu quase dei com a língua nos dentes! – dei um longo suspiro – Quase deixei escapar sobre Nessie.

-Como assim? – Angela se sentou ao meu lado, preocupada e eu expliquei rapidamente o que aconteceu, modificando alguns detalhes que comprometiam o segredo dos Cullen.

-Nossa Isa!Essa foi por pouco! – Angela falou nervosa.

-Sim, foi por pouco. – suspirei mais uma vez.

-Pelo menos ele não descobriu. – ela falou relaxando.

-Ainda bem, né.

Nesse momento Neisse voltou carregando um bolo todo decorado com chocolate branco raspado.

-Olha que bolo lindo, mamãe! – Neisse trouxe o bolo até mim radiante.

-Esta com uma cara ótima! – Sorri e acaricie-lhe a cabeça – Parabéns!

-Bom, eu já vou indo, Isa! – Angela sorriu pegando sua bolsa.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

-Obrigada mais uma vez.

-Não há de que!Qualquer coisa ligue! – ela pediu e se dirigiu a porta.

-Ligarei! – sorri e a segui.

-Até amanhã, querida! – Angela deu um beijo na testa de Neisse – Tchau Isa! – sorriu e se foi. Tranquei a porta e voltei minha atenção para Neisse.

-Então, para que é o bolo, afinal? – perguntei animada.

-Ora mamãe!É para comermos enquanto, terminamos de montar nosso quebra-cabeça!Você prometeu, lembra? – Neisse pareceu preocupada com a idéia.

-É claro que lembro!Hoje nós vamos terminar o quebra-cabeça, mas primeiro me de seu dever de casa para eu ver e banho, dona Reneesme!

-Mas mãe! – Neisse tentou questionar.

-Nada de mais!Vai, andando! – a empurrei de leve em direção ao quarto.

Neisse suspirou e foi para o quarto e eu fui colocar a banheira para encher, depois fui para a cozinha fazer o jantar. Ela passou pela sala e deixou seu caderno em cima da mesa e foi para o banho.

Assim que coloquei uma sopa no fogo fui verificar a tarefa dela, impecável como sempre.

Guardei as coisas dela e terminei o jantar, segui para o quarto dela e ajudei-a a se trocar.

Jantamos, sentamos montar o quebra-cabeça, comemos bolo e eu a coloquei para dormir.

Depois que Nessie já dormia eu fui tomar um banho e fiquei pensando no meu grande deslize naquela manhã. Quase tinha revelado a Edward a existência de nossa filha, na verdade, eu tinha quase certeza que eu havia relevado, pela expressão dele naquele momento, eu sabia que ele tinha entendido, mas graças a Deus, tirar aquela idéia da cabeça dele foi tão fácil como colocá saber da existência de idéia me arrepiou; isso JAMAIS poderia acontecer.

Na manhã seguinte, levantei-me cedo, tomei um banho, me arrumei e preparei o café da manhã. Acordei Neisse, e ajudei-a a se arrumar; tomamos café juntas e ela foi escovar os dentes enquanto eu preparei-lhe a seu material e penteei seus cabelos, me arrumei e coloquei o mais novo quebra-cabeças montado, no carro, para poder levá-lo para emoldurar.

Deixei Neisse na escola e segui para a casa dos Cullen. Alice já me esperava na porta da do carro e tranquei-o.

-Ei! – franzi o cenho me aproximando – Achei que não podia prever meu futuro!

Alice sorriu e caminhou até mim.

-E não posso!Mas você tinha dito que viria, era uma questão de tempo até você aparecer. – ela sorriu. E Edward saiu da casa.

-Bom dia, Bella! – ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e sorriu.

-Bom dia Edward! – sorri em resposta.

-Não se preocupe Alice não pode ver você! – ele comentou – Ela esta sentada aqui desdas 4 da manhã!

Comecei a rir e Alice fuzilou Edward com os olhos.

-Alice, às 4 da manhã eu nem estava acordada! – comentei ainda rindo.

Ela deu os ombros.

-Nunca se sabe!Mas não se iluda, eu estava aqui, mas Edward estava olhando pela janela desdas 2. – ela acusou-o.

Foi a vez de Edward emburrar e Alice rir.

-Vamos então! – Edward falou por fim e eu assenti, Alice estendeu a mão para mim.

-As chaves do carro! – pediu ela.

Entreguei e segui Edward até seu carro. Edward estava dando a partida quando Alice me chamou.

-Bella!

Edward parou o carro e eu abri o vidro e encarei Alice.

-O que foi Alice? – perguntei calmamente.

-Que quebra-cabeças é esse no seu carro? – ela franziu o cenho.

-Nossa é mesmo! – sai do carro e fui buscar o quebra-cabeça, Edward desceu do carro e veio me ajudar.

-Pra que isso? – perguntou.

-Se importa se levarmos isso para moldurar?

-Foi você que montou? – Alice perguntou surpresa.

-Sim. – sorri ajudando Edward a colocar o quebra-cabeça no carro.

-É isso que você faz a noite? – ouvi a voz de Emmett perguntar num tom debochado atrás de mim, quando me virei, ele estava ali.

-Sim.. As vezes eu não tenho muito o que fazer e monto quebra-cabeças. – dei os ombros.

Emmett e Alice riram, mas Edward franziu o cenho.

-Você tem pressa de ir para casa para montar quebra-cabeças? – Edward estava nitidamente irritado.

Pensei bem antes de responder, não podia deixar aquela conversa ir muito adiante e nem poderia dar chance para outro vacilo como o de ontem.

-Prefere que eu fume e beba na minha hora livre? – perguntei com desdém, fazendo Alice e

Emmett pararem de rir no mesmo instante.

-Claro que não! – Edward respondeu rapidamente, apreensivo – Mas você poderia ficar um pouco mais aqui antes de ir!

Edward estava muito atento a toda aquela conversa por isso precisei formular com muito cuidado minha resposta.

Virei-me para a floresta e encarei o vazio por um longo tempo, senti os olhos dos três vampiros me fuzilarem ansiosos por minha resposta.

-Vocês não entendem. – Falei com uma voz baixa e agoniada. Por mais que aquilo fosse jogo sujo, eu sabia que era a única coisa que encerraria de vez a conversa. – Não é tão fácil como parece, ficar perto de vocês!Dói mais do que vocês podem imaginar.. – terminei num sussurro e senti as lagrimas chegando, não era mentira aquilo, realmente me fazia mal estar perto daquela família; era como ter esperanças de um futuro com Edward, um futuro que jamais poderia acontecer. Mas também não era verdade, porque não era por isso que eu ia para casa cedo, mas sim por conta do meu segredo sagrado.

-Bella... - Edward me chamou com uma voz angustiada, colocando a mão no meu ombro. Eu tinha-o feito sofrer, tinha-o torturado, eu sabia disso, mas era a única maneira de conseguir me manter distante dele.

Respirei fundo e engoli as lagrimas; voltei a olhar para eles com um sorriso eufórico e mentiroso, eu não estava nem perto de estar eufórica, mas precisava parecer estar não queria vê mal; eu precisava bater e depois assoprar.

-Bom; - falei animada - Mas isso não importa mais, não é? - sorri de leve, um sorriso forçado, mas ainda sim, um sorriso.

Edward suspirou e abriu a porta do carro para mim, então eu soube que a conversa havia se encerrado.

-Obrigada! – sorri e entrei, Edward se dirigiu ao banco do motorista e ligou o carro, olhei pela janela e avisei Alice e Emmett.

-Seja lá o que vocês fazem com meu carro, eu o quero inteiro quando voltar. – sorri piscando, isso fez os dois rirem de leve.

-Não sei se consigo, mas farei o possível – Emmett sorriu malicioso e aquilo me preocupou.

Edward se afastou de sua casa e começou a pegar a estrada, eu estava inerte em meus pensamentos, fiquei preocupada com o que Emmett faria com meu carro.

-O que foi? – Edward me tirou do meu transe; olhei-o e ele estava me fitando, curioso com o que eu pensava, eu realmente agradecia a Deus por ele não conseguir ler minha mente.

-Estou preocupada – admiti suspirando.

-Com o que? – Edward franziu a testa.

Relutei muito em responder, sabia que Edward riria da minha cara.

-Bom, estou preocupada com o que Emmett pode fazer com meu carro. – admiti envergonhada.

E para minha total "surpresa" Edward riu; suspirei, ele não tinha mudado nada.

-Senti falta disso. – ele disse agora sorrindo enquanto acariciava minhas bochechas, foi ai que eu percebi que estava corada; é parece que em algumas coisas eu também não mudei.

Suspirei novamente e tentei mudar o assunto, não queria Edward me falando de seus sentimentos, já era difícil o suficiente sem saber o que ele sentia, ou dizia sentir.

-Então, hoje eu vou trabalhar na empresa de novo, - comentei calmamente – o que pretende fazer enquanto eu estiver no trabalho?

Edward pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Acho que vou procurar um bom restaurante para te levar almoçar; de novo. – ele estava pensativo e isso me fez rir.

-É isso que você fica fazendo sempre? – perguntei divertida.

Ele deu os ombros.

-Sim, mas desta vez, estou te convidando oficialmente, portanto eu pagarei.

Minha testa enrugou, não gostei daquilo, soava mais um encontro.

-Edward isso vai parecer mais um encontro. – questionei emburrada.

Ele deu os ombros.

-Entenda como quiser. Mas hoje, quem vai pagar sou eu! – então, aquele sorriso torto MARAVILHOSO, pelo qual eu sempre fui apaixonada, apareceu em seu rosto.

Fiquei deslumbrada por um tempo, tempo demais, não podia me permitir escorregar deste jeito.

Tentei parecer indiferente, mas duvido que o tenha convencido.

-Se você faz questão... – virei meu rosto para a janela.

Percebi que o canto da boca de Edward se curvou levemente para cima, é, ele tinha percebido o meu deslumbramento. Droga!

Edward parou o carro na frente da minha empresa, eu agradeci e desci do carro.

-Te pego uma e meia! – ele sorriu se inclinado sobre o banco do passageiro.

-Ok. – sorri de leve.

-É para eu levar o quebra-cabeça para emoldurar ou não? – ele perguntou quando eu estava prestes a ir.

Dei os ombros e abri um sorriso envergonhado.

-Se você puder, eu agradeceria muito!

Edward abriu um sorriso satisfatório.

-Certo!Vou levar. – ele piscou de leve e voltou à posição de dirigir. – Não esqueça 01h30min!

-Não esquecerei – sorri e entrei na empresa.

A manhã passou rápido, queria ter ligado para a escolinha de Reneesme, mas nem para isso eu tive tempo, passei o dia inteiro terminando os relatórios e as apresentações que precisava.

Quando dei por mim já eram 13h40min. Droga!Edward vai me matar!

Peguei minha bolsa e sai rapidamente, ele já estava lá.

Ele estava encostado no Volvo com a cabeça baixa, mesmo eu me aproximando discretamente ele percebeu minha presença; claro que sim, qualquer vampiro perceberia. Suspirei.

-Oi – dei um sorriso desculpando-me pelo atraso.

Ele olhou para mim e deu AQUELE sorriso torto.

-Achei que não viria mais! – Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei.

-Desculpe. – falei enquanto ele assumia a direção – Eu perdi a noção do tempo! – sorri.

Ele retribuiu meu sorriso e ligou o carro.

-Não se preocupe. DESTA vez eu te perdôo – ele falou rindo.

Acompanhei o riso dele.

-Muito obrigada pela gentileza.

Nessie instante meu celular tocou, quando vi o numero, era da escola de Nessie.

Fiquei um pouco receosa, mas atendi ao telefone tomando cuidado para não deixar Edward ouvir.

-Alô?

-Srta. Swan? – a secretária da escola de Nessie falou – Aqui é Ana, da escola de Reneesme.

-Algum problema, Ana? – perguntei preocupada, fingindo não perceber o olhar curioso de

Edward em cima de mim.

-Na verdade sim. – ela confessou me deixando apavorada.

-O que houve? – perguntei tentando manter minha voz calma, mas eu sabia que não tinha conseguido.

-Algum problema? – Edward perguntou agora preocupado ao notar meu desespero. Ignorei-o e esperei a explicação de Ana.

-Reneesme acabou se machucando, - Ana falou receosa – ela foi brincar no gira-gira e não segurou direito, acabou caindo do brinquedo.

Entrei em pânico, prendi o ar involuntariamente, Nessie tinha se machucado, a coisa mais importante e preciosa da minha vida estava machucada!Meu mundo pareceu que ia desabar.

-Ela esta bem? – gritei sem perceber, eu estava atordoada, nervosa e apavorada.

-Não foi nada demais. – Ana garantiu-me rapidamente – Mas seria bom se a senhora viesse para cá, ela está muito agitada e não nos deixa ajudá-la.

Meu sangue ferveu de raiva, que colégio incompetente era aquele?Como eles deixaram  
Nessie se machucar?Isso era absurdo!

Meu nível de nervosismo era tal que Edward ficou preocupado com aquilo, senti-o tocar meu ombro gentilmente.

-Se acalme... – ele pediu num sussurro.

Respirei fundo e falei fria e grossa para Ana.

-Estou indo pra i! – e bati o telefone.

-O que houve Bella? – Edward me perguntou ainda preocupado.

Respirei fundo novamente, não queria descontar nele meu nervosismo, ele não tinha nada a ver com a história.

-Preciso voltar para Forks! – tentei ser gentil, ou pelo menos educada; mas não me sai muito bem – Pode me levar de volta?

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Agora? – Edward estava ao mesmo tempo confuso e curioso.

-SIM EDWARD AGORA! – falei perdendo o controle.

Edward continuou a me encarar por algum tempo e depois mudou o curso do carro, aquilo melhor um pouco meu humor, mas não totalmente, eu queria ver Nessie logo e mesmo Edward estar dirigindo a 120 km/h para mim parecia lento demais, precisava ver Nessie rápido!

-Você não pode acelerar? – perguntei angustiada.

A testa de Edward se enrugou e ele me olhou boquiaberto.

-VOCÊ quer que eu ACELERE? – ele estava incrédulo com a idéia.

-Quero!Dirija como um vampiro!Como você gosta de dirigir!Vá à velocidade máxima! – tentei ser educada, mas não me sai bem novamente. – Preciso chegar a Forks logo, por favor, Edward! – supliquei sentindo as lagrima chegarem.

Edward acelerou drasticamente no mesmo instante, o velocímetro passou a marcar 240 km/h, normalmente eu teria ficado apavorada, mas agora, eu estava até mais calma em saber que ele aumentará a velocidade.

-Bella, me diga o que aconteceu!– pediu Edward naquela voz aveludada e suplicante – Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ainda era difícil resistir quando Edward falava daquele jeito.

Chacoalhei a cabeça negando e as lagrimas começaram a escorrer.

-Desculpe, mas não posso! – falei num sussurro e peguei meu celular. – Qual o celular de Emmett?

Edward ficou mais confuso ainda.

-7706, mas pra que você quer?

-Quero pedir para ele levar meu carro para a sua casa caso ele esteja fora – expliquei enquanto discava o número – Não posso perder mais tempo!

Edward ficou o tempo todo me observando enquanto eu falava com Emmett, dei instruções simples e objetivas e desliguei.

Alguns minutos depois chegamos à casa dos Cullen, Edward nem desligou o motor e eu já sai do carro.

Alice e Emmett já estavam a nossa espera, Emmett me entregou as chaves do meu carro e eu assumi a direção. Alice se aproximou de mim rapidamente.

-Eu vou com você Bella! – ela falou seria e autoritária.

Olhei-a incrédula.

-Não vai mesmo!Eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você agora, Alice!

-Bella. Eu voltei a enxergar seu futuro, sei aonde você vai! - ela respondeu

Fiquei em choque, a cor e o ar fugiram de mim ao ouvir as palavras de Alice. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!Não podia!Não agora!

Por mais que tentasse me mexer não conseguia, e agora?O que eu iria fazer?Precisava ver Nessie o mais rápido possível, mas se Alice estava dizendo a verdade, ela iria querer uma explicação, PIOR, ela iria contar a Edward a verdade!Não isso não!

-Não adianta fugir Bella, eu já sei de tudo! – Alice falou seria. Lentamente fui virando meu rosto para ela, as lagrimas transbordaram meus olhos.

Agora minha vida estava arruinada, Alice contaria a todos os Cullen, se é que Edward já não tinha visto tudo na mente dela; eles iriam tirar minha filha de mim!Ou então precisariam destruí-la por ser uma meia-vampira, talvez os Volturi exigissem isso deles. Essa não, essa não!Ou ainda, eles iriam querer ter contato com ela; Nessie iria se apegar facilmente a todos eles, e então eles partiriam, nos deixariam para trás, isso magoaria Nessie, ela sofreria!Não podia permitir que nada disso acontecesse a minha filha!Eu a amo mais do que qualquer um nesse mundo, vou lutar com todas as minhas forças para evitar que alguma coisa ruim aconteça a ela!Sim!Vou lutar!Seja contra Charlie, contra sete vampiros, contra os  
Volturi ou contra Edward, eu jamais permitirei que minha filha passe por algum tipo de sofrimento!

Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi Edward discutindo com Alice.

-Me deixe ver Alice! – Edward estava raivoso, isso era bom, Alice ainda não tinha contado a ninguém e nem estava permitindo que Edward visse a visão dela.

-Eu não vou mostrar Edward! – Alice gritou – Isso não é assunto seu!Não se intrometa! – então ela se virou para mim. – Bella?E então?

Mantive minha cabeça abaixada, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, quando voltei a olhar para

Alice as lagrimas já eram um mero resquício.

-Você promete não contar a ninguém?Consegue guardar esse segredo? – perguntei firme.

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos com a testa enrugada, tentando avaliar minha pergunta, provavelmente, ao mesmo tempo em que mantia os pensamentos longe da visão.

-Se eu cumprir a minha parte, você irá me explicar depois? – ela perguntou por fim.  
Precisei pensar bem, mesmo num tempo muito curto, eu não tinha muitas opção então suspirei vencida.

-Vou... Agora eu realmente preciso ir. – Falei lembrando-me de Nessie machucada e entrando em pânico novamente – Te ligarei assim que resolver isso esta bem?

-Vou esperar sua ligação! – ela me entregou um papel com o celular dela. – Se não cumprir sua parte do trato eu vou contar! – ela ameaçou.

-Eu vou cumprir! – eu disse seria e coloquei meus óculos de sol enquanto ligava o motor.

Olhei uma ultima vez para os Cullen ali presentes, Emmett parecia confuso e aturdido, Alice estava satisfeita por ter conseguido o que queria e Edward estava furioso, provavelmente a terceira guerra mundial iria estourar ali em alguns segundos; bom eu não iria ficar para ver, acelerei e corri com o carro o mais rápido que pude para a escolinha de Nessie.

Durante o curto trajeto até a escola de Nessie tentei não pensar no que iria acontecer agora, Alice sabia do meu grande segredo, sabia o motivo da vida não ter terminado quando eles partiram. Senti medo, muito medo, meu único tesouro, meu maior tesouro, minha única razão de existir agora estava desprotegida, haviam inúmeras possibilidades, eu não queria me separar de Nessie, eu não PODIA me separar dela, eu sobrevivi a dor de perder o amor da minha vida, sobrevivi a ter que ve-lo dizer adeus, a me rejeitar; mas eu sabia que não sobreviveria a perda de minha filha, não suportaria ter que me separar dela.

Afastei esses pensamentos de mim assim que cheguei à escola de Nessie, estacionei rapidamente e corri para dentro da escola, a recepcionista me olhou quando entrei correndo.

-Onde ela esta? – perguntei aflita sem dar chance para ela usar de toda formalidade convencional.

A recepcionista rapidamente me indicou uma porta e eu corri para La. Assim que me aproximei ouvi o choro de Nessie, entrei correndo na sala, Nessie estava sentada em um canto, encolhida, chorosa, assustada; próximas a ela estavam cinco funcionários da escola tentando acalmá-la, ou ao menos se aproximar.

Corri ao encontro dela e a abracei.

-Nessie querida, você esta bem? – perguntei preocupada.

Reneesme assim que me viu veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou forte.

-Mamãe! – ela falou chorosa e escondeu o rosto em meu ombro.

-Você esta bem meu amor? – perguntei de novo.

-Não, ta doendo muito mamãe! – o som saiu abafado.

Olhei para a diretora e ela rapidamente explicou.

-Reneesme machucou o joelho e um dos braços, Srta. Swan. Mas ela não nos deixou ajudá-la. – desculpou-se a diretora. Lanchei-lhe um olhar severo e coloquei Nessie sentada na mesa que ali estava.

-Me deixe ver querida. – ela soltou-me e eu me afastei meio passo para examinar-lhe o joelho, estava sangrando, era por isso que Nessie estava tão agressiva e desesperada, o cheiro de sangue a estava torturando.

Nessie provavelmente percebeu que eu havia entendido, mas mesmo assim ela me abraçou novamente, e de uma maneira discreta ela me tocou revelando-me seu sofrimento.

-Vamos pra casa querida! - falei seria e olhei para a diretora - Alguém pode buscar as coisas de Nessie e me dar um pano para estancar o sangue, por favor?

Rapidamente dois funcionários saíram, um deles voltou rapidamente trazendo-me os panos, enfaixei o joelho e o braço de Nessie.

-Assim que chegarmos a casa eu cuido disso esta bem? - prometi a Nessie sorrindo e ela retribuiu o sorriso ainda chorosa - Não precisa mais chorar, agora eu estou aqui!

O outro funcionário trouxe-me as coisas de Reneesme e eu a levei para o carro, rapidamente seguimos para casa.

Corri o mais rápido que pude até em casa.

-Mamãe o sangue.. – Nessie falou com uma voz agoniada.

-Eu sei meu amor.. Eu sei.. Já estamos chegando – parei o carro na porta de casa e peguei Nessie no colo. – Vamos querida.

Entrei em casa correndo com Neisse no colo e fui direto para o banheiro.

-Vamos colocá-la no chuveiro! – falei colocando Nessie no chão e ligando o chuveiro.

-Vai arder! – choramingou ela.

-Eu sei meu amor.. – falei colocando-a com roupa e tudo no chuveiro – Mas só assim o cheiro de sangue passará.

Nessie deu um grito de dor ao sentir a água chegar aos machucados.

-Ta ardendo, mamãe! – ela chorava, e aquilo me partiu o coração.

-Eu sei querida, o sangue já esta indo embora... Só mais um pouquinho. – pedi angustiada.

Fiquei observando a água avermelhada ir ralo a baixo.

-Vamos tirar essa roupa.. – ajudei Nessie a tirar a roupa, tomando cuidado para não encostar nos machucados – Agora eu vou ligar a banheira, e desligar o chuveiro querida, assim não arderá tanto – sorri tentando me mostrar tranqüila enquanto fechava o ralo da banheira e ligava a torneira da banheira.

Nessie nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e manteve o choro silencioso.

-Sabe.. – tentei animá-la – Estou muito orgulhosa de você querida!Você foi muito corajosa hoje!Agüentou firme o cheiro de sangue. – Sorri e Nessie retribuiu meu sorriso.

-Obrigada mamãe! – Nessie começou a se acalmar – Mãe..

-O que foi querida?

-Por que eu sinto uma queimação na minha garganta todas as vezes que sinto cheiro de sangue? – Nessie estava triste e envergonhada. – Os meus amiguinhos não parecem ter problemas com sangue, nem VOCÊ tem problemas com sangue!Por que só eu? – ela me olhou com uma expressão de profunda mágoa e eu a abracei.

-Oh meu amor.. Já falamos sobre isso, você é diferente das outras pessoas... – dei-lhe um beijo na testa – Você é especial, lembra? – sorri.

-Eu não gosto de ser especial! – Nessie escondeu o rosto no meu ombro.

-Oh meu amor! – apertei o abraço – Infelizmente nós não escolhemos esse tipo de coisa, e também não há como mudar, a única coisa que podemos fazer, é aceitar aquilo que nos é dado e usá-lo sempre para coisas boas!Sempre para o bem! – sorri desde que Nessie nasceu eu venho ensinando isso, mesmo que ela nunca soubesse que era uma meia-vampira, ela precisava aprender a focar seus "dons" sempre para o bem, a fim de ajudar as pessoas.

-Você fala isso porque não é você que é diferente! – ela falou chorosa.

Afastei-a e a forcei a olhar nos meus olhos.

-Não é diferente não!Mesmo eu não sendo especial eu SEMPRE estarei ao seu lado!Sempre irei te ajudar!Por isso não é diferente para mim! – falei seria, mas em fim abri um sorriso suavizando meu rosto. – Eu farei de tudo para que as coisas se tornem cada vez mais fáceis para você meu amor, você sabe disso!

-Obrigada mamãe! – Nessie sorriu e voltou a me abraçar.

-Não há de que, agora vamos acabar de tomar banho que a mamãe vai pegar sangue para você! – sorri e Reneesme se alegrou com a idéia.

Dei banho nela e a troquei, leveia-a até a sala e a coloquei deitada no sofá da sala, liguei um canal infantil para ela.

-Espere aqui que eu vou buscar o sangue. – sorri e Nessie confirmou com a cabeça, sai em direção ao meu quarto.

Rapidamente tirei do armário uma bolsinha que tinha escondida ali, dentro havia varia coisas para se tirar sangue.

Rapidamente preparei tudo e comecei a tirar sangue de mim mesma.

Geralmente eu não dava meu sangue para Nessie beber, mas às vezes, como agora, era necessário.

Coloquei o sangue colido em uma mamadeira especial que Nessie usava apenas para tomar sangue, antes de fechar coloquei um pouco de sonífero no sangue, eu sabia que não demoraria muito para Alice vir tirar satisfação, então eu preferia que Nessie não ouvisse nada. Fechei a mamadeira e voltei para a sala.

-Prontinho querida. – sorri e me sentei ao lado dela no sofá.

Reneesme abriu um sorriso e veio se sentar em meu colo acomodei-a ali e dei-lhe a mamadeira.

Nessie começou a mamar enquanto eu a chacoalhava levemente e cantarolava a canção de ninar que Edward tinha composto para mim. Minha filha nunca soube a real origem daquela canção, mas era a canção de ninar dela, todas as noites eu cantarolava para ela.

Pouco tempo depois Nessie terminou de mamar e adormeceu em seguida, levei-a para o quarto e a coloquei deitada na cama.

-Durma meu pequeno anjo! – dei-lhe um beijo na testa e a cobri.

Sai do quarto e fechei a porta atrás de mim, peguei o telefone e o papel que Alice me dera, disquei o numero, Alice atendeu no primeiro toque.

-Venha agora... – foi à única coisa que eu disse.

-Já estou indo. – Alice respondeu e eu desliguei. Me dirigi ao quarto de Reneesme e comecei a fazer curativo nos machucados dela, dormindo ela não sentiria nada.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor! – sussurrei e beijei-lhe a testa quando terminei de fazer o curativo.

Reneesme dormia tão tranquilamente que me dava força para enfrentar Alice. Nessie era tão pequena, cheia de vida, mal sabia tudo que estava acontecendo e eu agradecia a Deus por isso.

A campainha tocou e eu me levantei, sai do quarto e tranquei a porta do quarto, Nessie não deveria sair do quarto nem Alice deveria entrar; elas não iriam se encontrar!Coloquei a chave do quarto de Reneesme na corrente que estava em meu pescoço e fui abrir a porta.

-Oi Alice.. – falei cansada, enquanto ela entrava – Sente-se.

Alice entrou observando tudo a sua volta.

-De muito bom gosto a decoração. – ela comentou sentando-se no sofá.

Dei um meio sorriso e me sentei na poltrona de frente para ela.

-Obrigada.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio até que Alice quebrou o silêncio.

-Então... Acho que você me deve algumas explicações Bella. – Alice falou seria, mas seu tom  
era calmo.

-Eu não lhe devo nada Alice! – falei fria afundando no sofá.

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Você prometeu! – Alice me acusou.

Inclinei-me e olhei-a seria.

-O que você quer de mim?

-Quero respostas!O que aconteceu quando partimos?

-Eu já contei isso Alice!

-E a menina que eu vi!Ela é sua filha?

-E se for qual é o problema? – perguntei indiferente.

Depois de conviver um tempo com vampiros, criaturas que vivem a base de mentiras, aprendi a manter meu rosto imparcial apesar de meus sentimentos estarem gritando.

Alice me fitou por um longo tempo, avaliando minhas expressões.

-É sua filha! – não foi uma pergunta.

Dei os ombros e olhei para a janela.

-Francamente, me adimira que você tenha descoberto só agora. – falei indiferente –

Vocês viram a vida que levo aos sábados, é OBVIL que eu ia acabar engravidando! – dei um sorriso debochado.

-Não acho que a garota seja filha de um dos seus "amigos" – Alice continuava a me estudar.

Fiquei tensa, ela logo descobriria, precisava mudar o rumo daquela conversa.

-Claro claro.. – comecei a rir – Realmente, eu engravidei do Espírito Santo – falei debochada – Ninguém te contou não?

Alice me fuzilou com os olhos.

-Estou falando serio Bella! – gruiu ela.

Inclinei-me ficando mais próxima dela.

-Escute Alice!Eu não devo satisfações da minha vida para você nem para ninguém! – falei raivosa.

-A menina é filha do Edward não é? – ela adivinhou.

-Não! – respondi rápido demais, droga!

Alice deu um sorriso de canto.

-É filha do Edward. – não foi uma pergunta.

-Não Alice!Não é! – tentei manter a vez firme, mas eu estava apavorada. Alice não podia descobrir.

-Se não é, por que você não nos contou que teve uma filha?

Dei os ombros e desviei o olhar.

-Porque não é da conta de vocês!

-Bella você é uma péssima mentirosa! – Alice comentou triunfante.

Entrei em pânico, Alice sabia a verdade, eu não sabia mais o que dizer. Senti as lagrimas chegando, tentei desperadamente evitar que elas me entregassem mas foi inútil.

-Bella por Deus!Você deu à luz a filha um vampiro! – Alice gritou incrédula – Você tem noção do risco que correu?Ela podia te-la matado!

-Não fazia diferença para mim Alice! – desisti de tentar mentir, tanto eu quanto Alice sabia que eu não conseguiria enganá-la mais.

-Por que não nos procurou? – ela perguntou nervosa – Por Deus Bella!Você não tem juízo nenhum! – Alice se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro – Dar a luz a uma filha de vampiro!Que insanidade!

-E o que você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntei fria – Vocês sumiram lembra?Não deixaram nenhum vestígio para eu poder encontrá-los! – senti as lagrimas de raiva e medo escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Alice não respondeu, ela sabia que eu tinha razão.

-Eu achei que quando você me visse grávida, vocês vontariam, se não todos, ao menos você voltaria para me ajudar. – confessei – Mas ninguém apareceu! – senti a raiva ferver meu sangue – Eu enfrentei tudo sozinha!E agora, quando eu finalmente consigo estabilizar minha vida você espera mesmo que eu dissesse a verdade? – perguntei furiosa me levantando também. – Minha filha é a coisa mais importante para mim!Não vou permitir que ninguém a machuque!Seja física ou mentalmente!

-Você acha que vamos machucá-la? – Alice perguntou incrédula.

-NÓS? – perguntei abismada – Não existe NÓS, Alice!Nem você nem nenhum dos Cullen iram se aproximar de minha filha! – grunhi.

Alice ficou mais pálida que o normal.

-Você não pode estar falando serio! – ela tentou ser firme, mas não conseguiu muito.

-Você nem faz idéia do quanto estou falando sério! – grunhi. - Não ouse se aproximar de minha filha!Nem ouse contar a Edward ou a alguém sobre isso!

-Edward tem o direito de conhecê-la! – Alice falou numa voz fraca.

A fuzilei severamente com os olhos.

-Direito? – perguntei indignada – Direito?Você acha MESMO que Edward ou algum de vocês tem o DIREITO de conhecê-la? – perguntei aos gritos – Por um acaso alguns de vocês fizeram ALGUMA coisa por ela?Vocês nem moveram um dedo para ajudá-la!Nem sabiam da existência dela!

-Não é nossa culpa Bella! – Alice estava aflita.

-Não me interessa de quem é a culpa!NENHUM de vocês vai chegar perto dela! – fui firme.

-EU QUERO CONHECE-LA! – Alice gritou desesperada.

-Não mesmo! – fui voltando meu tom ao normal. – Essa conversa se encerra aqui! – me dirigi até a porta e abri-a – Agora se poder me dar licença, por favor..

Alice continuou a me encarar desesperada e não se moveu um passo.

-Se não me deixar conhecê-la... Vou contar a eles! – Alice gaguejou, mas em seu olhar, eu pude ver que ela falava serio.

-Você não faria isso! – não consegui ser tão confiante quanto antes, fechei a porta e caminhei até Alice. – Não pode fazer isso!

-Eu vou fazer!Se não me deixar conhecê-la eu direi! – Alice agora estava mais firme.

Entrei em pânico, e agora?Edward iria tirar minha filha de mim!Senti o medo, a angustia, o pânico inundarem meu ser.

-Não faça isso Alice!Por tudo que é mais sagrado não faça isso! – cai de joelhos aos pés dela – Ele vai tirá-la de mim! – choraminguei.

Alice sorriu, sabia que agora ela estava no controle da situação.

-Me deixe conhecê-la!

Refleti por muito tempo. Eu não tinha muitas levantei e olhei fundo nos olhos de  
Alice.

-Vamos fazer um acordo.. – falei baixo.

-Que acordo? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

-Eu permito que você conviva com ela, mas em contra partida, NENHUM outro Cullen deve saber da existência dela!Nem mesmo Jasper! – falei firme.

Alice avaliou bem a minha proposta, com certeza não era muito tentadora a oferta.

-Alice.. Se você não concordar em manter silêncio, eu partirei para o Caribe!Onde o Sol brilha quase que todos os dias do ano!E vocês nunca mais nos verão! – Ameacei.

Percebi que a expressão de Alice ficou desfocalizada, ela estava vendo que aquilo realmente aconteceria.

-Ok.– ela disse por fim – Eu concordo então. – ela suspirou – Só quero conhecer minha sobrinha..

Sorri de leve.

-Obrigada.. Mas só amanhã – desculpei-me.

-Ela ainda esta dormindo, não é? – ela perguntou com um sorriso fraco.

Assenti com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem então.. Eu volto amanhã. – Alice se dirigiu a porta – Até amanhã, Bella!

-Até – sorri e abri a porta para ela – Ah... E nada de..

-Eu sei eu sei – ela me interrompeu. – Nada de falar sobre vampiros ou lobisomens.. Ela não sabe de nada.. – Alice sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha – Tchau Bella. – e saiu.

Suspirei e me joguei no sofá, fiquei ali o resto do dia, pensando naquela conversa com Alice, o medo estava me dominando, se Alice quebrasse sua parte do trato eu estaria perdida; mas eu confiava em Alice, sabia que ela não diria nada.

Porém eu não podia mais Edward ainda era um problema.

Deixei meus pensamentos me levarem até o sono chegar.

* * *

**_Bomm... Muita coisa aconteceu nesse capitulo né?_**

**_Daqui para frente será só assim! Fortes emoções o tempo inteiro, por isso aproveitem ;D_**

**_Mais uma vez obrigada pelos comentários... É muito gratificante saber que as pessoas leem minha fic e estão gostando!_**

**_Bom, agora falando daquela fic que eu havia dito no capitulo anterior, eu fiz uma prévia dela._**

**__****__****_w w w . fanfiction . net / s/ 5737640 / 1/ Desentendimentos (Sem os espaços)_**

**_Este é o link, deêm uma passada lá ;)_**

**_Se houver ao menos 5 leitores diferentes lá eu postarei a fic, caso contrário eu apagarei o topico e só será essa aqui mesmo...._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!_**

**_Até o próximo!_**

**_Marry.*_**


	17. Baixinha Irritante POV Edward

Eu estava nervoso, o que Alice tinha visto?Por que Bella permitiu que Alice fosse até a casa dela?Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro da casa, me segurando para não ir atrás de Alice, sentindo os olhores de toda a minha família me acompanharem.

-Se acalme, filho! – Pediu Carlisle – Alice logo estará aqui. – Carlisle me deu um sorriso tranqüilo, tentando me reconfortar.

-Não consigo, pai!Não consigo! – falei nervoso e impaciente, não queria ser grosso com Carlisle, mas agora eu não conseguia pensar em nada. – O que Alice viu, afinal?Por que Bella permitiu que Alice, e somente Alice, fosse a casa dela?O que Bella esta escondendo de nós? – explodi, verbalizando todas as inquietações que tanto me perturbavam.

Minha família nada disse por algum tempo até que Esme quebrou o silêncio.

-Jasper... – não foi preciso ela falar mais nada, comecei a me sentir mais relaxado, a tranqüilidade estava tomando conta de mim, Jasper estava agindo.

Inicialmente, tentei resistir aos poderes de Jasper; eu queria sim ficar calmo, mas por conseguir as respostas que esperava e não porque meu irmão estava usando seus poderes em fim, desisti de tentar banir os poderes de Jasper de mim e me joguei no sofá, agora não adiantava mais fazer alguma coisa, por mais que eu quisesse, não podia quebrar a confiança de Bella, não uma hora voltaria, e eu estaria ali quando isso acontecesse.

Não demorou muito começamos a ouvir Alice se !Me coloquei de pé em um adentrou em casa sorrindo, eu me coloquei na frente dela.

Concentrei-me em ver sua mente, mas ela estava pensando em...Esquilos?Ahh!Alice estava bloqueando sua mente, escondendo de mim a visão que teve ou a conversa que teve com Bella, ou OS DOIS!Droga!

Encarei-a por algum tempo e ela apenas sustentou meu olhar, sem deixar que o bom humor a deixasse agora.

-O que Bella queria com você? – quebrei o silêncio.

Alice continuou a me encarar por algum tempo em seguida seu rosto se suavizou mais e ela deu os ombros.

-Na verdade é que queria falar com ela. – ela de um sorrisinho de canto que me irritou.

-Ok, então o que VOCÊ queria com ela? – perguntei um pouco impaciente.

Alice deu os ombros e foi se sentar no colo de Jasper.

-Queria esclarecer as coisas, queria que Bella me desculpasse formalmente.

Fiquei surpreso com a resposta e me aproximei dela.

-E ela desculpou? – perguntei com uma certa esperança.

-Sim. - Alice sorriu.

-Por que ela desculpou você? – perguntei confuso e surpreso, até ontem, Bella estava extremamente magoada com todos nós, então uma luzinha se acendeu em minha cabeça. –

Foi pelo que você viu, não é? – Adivinhei, Alice não respondeu e eu tive certeza que era por isso. – O que você viu Alice?

-Não vi nada de mais, Edward! – Alice estava ríspida agora.

-O que Bella esconde de nós? – perguntei nervoso – Foi isso que você viu não foi?O segredo de Bella? – adivinhei de novo – Conte para nós Alice!O que é?

Nossa família inteira agora estava mais atenta do que nunca, o silêncio nunca foi tão intenso entre nós como agora.

-Não... – ela respondeu por fim – Não foi isso que eu vi!Não faço idéia do que seja o que Bella esconde de nós! – ela usou um tom indiferente.

-Mentirosa! – A acusei fuzilando-a com os deu um sorrisinho malefico que me irritou profundamente.

-Se você me julga mentirosa, de que adianta eu contar se você não ira acreditar em mim? – ela perguntou debochada.

-Sua baixinha maldita! – explodi – Você é a pior criatura do mundo!

Minha raiva só se intensificou com a resposta dela.

-Obrigada! – ela sorriu piscando - Vou considerar um elogio!

Fiquei irritadíssimo, me levantei e sai batendo a porta atrás de mim; se continuasse ali mais por mais um segundo eu não responderia por mim e partiria para cima daquela baixinha irritante.

Entrei em meu carro e sai cantando os pneus para algum lugar que nem eu mesmo sabia.


	18. Nessie e Alice POV Bella

O dia começou a clarear e com ele eu acordei, comecei a me mexer e senti uma dor horrenda nas costas, droga!Eu havia dormido no sofá.Suspirei e me levantei espreguiçando-me, fui até a janela e abri a cortina, hoje seria um longo dia.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para a empresa, conversei com meu chefe e ele concordou em me dar férias, mesmo que em cima da hora, afinal, desde que eu havia entrado no trabalho eu nunca tinha tirado nem um dia de vida tinha se resumido a emprego e Renesmee desde que Edward me deixou.

Suspirei e fui preparar o café, arrumei um café bem grandioso, precisava conversar com Nessie, só não sabia direito como.

Assim que estava tudo pronto eu fui acordá-la, entrei de mancinho no quarto dela e comecei a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

-Nessie, meu amor, acorde. – chamei com um voz tranqüila, não queria assustá-la, dei-lhe um beijo na testa e ela começou a se mexer.

-Humm... – ela murmurou algumas coisas incoerentes então eu a chacoalhei de leve.

-Querida, esta na hora de levantar... – falei ainda baixo.

Lentamente ela foi abrindo os olhos.

-Bom dia, meu anjo. – sorri e beijei-lhe a testa.

Ela se espreguiçou e se sentou na cama.

-Bom dia, mamãe. – ela sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso.

-Vamos tomar café? – perguntei animada. – Mamãe precisa conversar com você...

-Certo. – ela concordou pulando da cama, vestiu seu pequeno ropão rosa e colocou suas pantufas igualmente de leve ao ver minha filha tão mocinha.

-Vamos? – perguntei pegando-a pela mão.

-Vamos! – Renesmee respondeu animada e nós seguimos para a cozinha.

Coloquei-a sentada na cadeirinha e lhe preparei a mamadeira de toddy e um sanduíche.

Nessie começou a comer no mesmo instante, eu me servi de um pouco de café.

-Querida.. – comecei receosa – Mamãe precisa falar com você. – olhei nos olhos.

Ela me deu um sorriso singelo em resposta e esperou que eu continuasse.

-Você não vai a escolinha hoje. – dei um sorriso fraco, mas o sorriso dela se desfez no mesmo instante.

-POR QUE? – ela perguntou com a voz duas oitavas a cima.

-Se acalme meu amor. – pedi – Eu também não irei trabalhar hoje, alias, estou de ferias, vou passar um bom tempo em casa. – comentei para ver se a irritação dela diminuía – Mas você não ira a escolinha por outro motivo.

-Qual? – ela perguntou rapidamente.

Cossei a cabeça tentando formular uma resposta coerente.

-Tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça... – falei um pouco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas igualzinho Edward fazia.

-Que pessoa? – ela pareceu confusa.

-O nome dela é Alice Cullen, foi uma grande amiga da mamãe. – tentei explicar.

-Alice Cullen? – ela repetiu o nome ainda estranhando. – Quem é essa Alice Cullen?

-Meu amor.. – me levantei e peguei Nessie no colo, sentei-a no balcão da cozinha e me postei na frente dela. – Você se lembra quando eu lhe expliquei que éramos apenas nós duas? – ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei – Bom...Alice é sua tia, ela é irmã do seu pai. – falhei por duas vezes quando tentei dizer a palavra "pai".

Nessie me olhou assustada por um bom tempo, fiquei preocupada com aquilo.

-Você disse que papai era um homem muito ocupado!Disse que ele precisou ir trabalhar longe!Disse que ele nem sabia que eu existia! – as palavras saíram atropeladas da boca de Nessie. – Como essa tal de Alice Cullen sabe que é minha tia? – vi os olhos de Nessie se encherem de lagrimas e aquilo me partiu o coraçã a abracei.

-Oh meu amor, eu sei...Eu sei que disse tudo isso, é verdade tudo que eu disse, seu pai sempre foi um homem muito bom, mas ele teve que ir embora, e eu nunca pude contar que estava grávida. – tentei explicar enquanto acariciava a cabeça dela. – Mas como eu disse, sua tia sempre foi uma grande amiga minha, e ela sentiu saudades e voltou para me ver, ai ficou sabendo sobre você!

Nessie nada disse, mas senti as lagrimas dela molharem meu ombro.

-Então...Então eu tenho uma tia? – ela perguntou por fim.

-Tem... – sorri e olhei para ela, esta também sorria.

-E... – ela olhou para baixo, receosa em terminar a pergunta.

-E..? – encorajei-a.

-Ela vai contar ao papai que eu sou filha dele?

Fiquei sem palavras, eu deveria ter previsto que ela perguntaria -a novamente.

-É melhor não querida, é melhor não... – falei baixo sentindo uma angustia muito forte ao perceber o desanimo de Resnesmee, mas não podia deixar que ela se iludisse. – Seu pai viaja muito, e eu não sei como ele receberia a noticia, já faz tanto tempo, e eu não quero ve-la sofrer, eu sofri tanto quando seu pai partiu, não quero que você passe pelo mesmo – tentei explicar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas eu pude ver a decepção em seu rosto e aquilo em encheu de remorso.

-E... – ela ameaçou começar outra pergunta - Essa Alice Cullen vai embora também? – eu entendi o receio dela, ela não queria se apegar na tia para depois ve-la ir embora, era exatamente por isso que eu não queria que ela tivesse vinculo com nenhum dos não iria mais desiludi-la.

-Não, meu amor. – sorri – Alice sempre gostou muito de mim e está louca para conhecer você! – animei-a enquanto limpava as lagrimas do seu rosto – Ela provavelmente voltará para a casa dela, mas sempre virá te visitar!Eu tenho certeza disso! – sorri confiante agora em minhas palavras, Alice era a única que eu acreditava que faria isso, Esme talvez também fizesse, mas eu já não tinha tanta certeza.

Isso animou Renesmee, ela abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Então temos que arrumar tudo para a visita dela não é? – Ela levantou os braços para o alto e eu sabia que agora, seria apenas alegria.

-Temos! – sorri e a tirei de cima do balcão, acabamos de tomar café e fomos arruma tudo para a chegada de Alice.

Nessie fez questão de arrumar a casa toda e eu não discordei, não me lembrava de quando havia sido a ultima vez que ela estava tão empolgada com algo.

Ela quis sair para comprarmos flores para enfeitar a casa, e assim concordei, aparentemente, ela e Alice se dariam muito bem.

Depois que tudo estava pronto, eu ajudei Nessie a se arrumar, queria-a bem bonita, a vesti com um vestido de mangas compridas, azul-marinho, simples e elegante, em seus pés coloquei sandálias; o cabelo eu deixei solto, apenas com uma fita da mesma cor que o estava linda!

Eu me arrumei mais rapidamente, coloquei um vestido preto, e um salto nos pés, prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo elegante e minhas rotineiras luvas.

-Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim, mamãe? – perguntou Nessie enquanto acabava de ajeitar o ultimo arranjo de rosas azuis que compramos.

-Claro que sim, meu amor!Quem não gostaria de você? – sorri, mas no mesmo momento me arrependi do que falei, Nessie ficou quieta e eu sabia o que ela havia pensado; Edward não gostaria dela.

Mas do mesmo jeito que o pensamento veio, ele se foi quando a campainha foi abriu em grande sorriso e olhou para mim, me aproximei dela e ajeitei uma ultima vez seu cabelo.

-Agora lembre-se, - pedi – não importa o que aconteça, seja educada!

Nessie assentiu.

-Estou falando serio dona Renesmee! – ameacei-a – Não quero ve-la fazendo mal criação!

-Pode deixar! – ela sorriu e logo sua testa se enrugou – Mamãe?Eu vou precisar falar como criança com a Alice? – ela perguntou já usando o tom infantil que ela era obrigada a usar com as outras pessoas e na escola.

-Não querida! – sorri – Com ela não precisa.

Ela assentiu e eu me levantei.

-Esta pronta? – perguntei me dirigindo a porta, Nessie não se móvel apenas assentiu e eu abri a porta.

-Alice! – sorri prontamente me abraçou visivelmente nervosa e feliz.

-Bella!Não sabe como estou feliz por estar aqui! – ela falou numa voz tremula, com essa eu tive que rir.

-Acalme-se Alice! – sorri e me separei do abraço – Venha, entre!

Ela entrou olhando esperançosa pela casa, a procura de Nessie, mas não .

-E então? – ela perguntou voltando sua atenção para mim. – Onde ela esta?

-Não sei, vou buscá-la. – falei e sai para o quarto de Nessie.

Ela estava em frente a penteadeira verificando o .

-Você esta linda querida! – falei me aproximando.

-Estou com medo, mamãe!

-Não precisa ter! – encorajei-a e me aproximei para pega-la no colo mas ela me impediu.

-Não, eu vou andando! – ela sorriu e eu assenti.

Saímos para a sala de mãos dadas, eu conseguia sentir o nervosismo dela, e o de Alice era visível, o meu era o pior de todos eu acho, mas eu mantive meu rosto composto, a ultima coisa que precisava era Renesmee percebendo minha tensão.

-Alice. – eu a chamei aparecendo com Nessie ao meu lado, assim que Alice nos viu ela se levantou do sofá e aproximou-se. – Esta é minha filha.

Alice se ajoelhou para ficar da mesma altura que Nessie, esta por sua vez fitou Alice por um longo tempo.

-Filha...Está é sua tia Alice. – completei.

Elas continuaram a se fitar por algum tempo, imó nervosa o que aquilo significava?

Mas Nessie quebrou a tensã prontamente pegou as laterais do vestido e fez uma pequena, porém graciosa, reverencia, dobrando levemente os joelhos e abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Cullen.

Não consegui deixar de sorrir, foi um gesto muito lindo, principalmente vindo de uma menina de quase dois anos.

Alice abriu um largo sorriso, visivelmente emocionada e esticou a mão acariciando levemente as bochechas de minha filha.

-Você é tão linda! – Alice soltou um soluço.

-Obrigada, senhorita Cullen. – Renesmee respondeu com um sorriso torto, igual ao de Edward.

Isso não passou desapercebido por Alice, ela não conseguiu se conter e abraçou Nessie.

-Meu Deus!

Nessie olhou para mim receosa com o que deveria fazer e eu assenti, encorajando-a a retribuir o abraço e foi o que ela fez.

-Não sabes como estou feliz por conhecê-la, pequena! – Alice falou se separando um pouco e olhando no fundo dos olhos de Renesmee.

Foi nesse momento que me lembrei que não havia dito o nome dela para Alice.

-Ah..Desculpe, esqueci de apresentá-la devidamente. – sorri sem graça e Alice olhou para mim ansiosa.

-Alice.. – coloquei as mãos nos ombros de Nessie. – Esta é Renesmee Carlie Swan, minha filha.

Nessie sorriu mas Alice ficou imóvel, chocada com a revelação, sem dizer nada ela voltou a abraça Nessie, agora soluçando mais intensamente.

Nessie não entendeu o porque, mas gostou da tia, era nítido isso, o medo dela tinha passado.

Eu me afastei e me sentei no sofá, olhei para a janela, não queria que Nessie visse as lagrimas surgirem em meu rosto mas era emocionante ver um Cullen emocionado em conhecer minha filha.

Depois que Alice soltou Nessie ela veio me abraça, pegando-me de surpresa.

-Obrigada Bella! – ela pediu entre os soluços. – Mesmo depois de tudo que fizemos a você, você coloca o nome daquela pequena anjinha de Renesmee Carlie Swan.

Sorri e retribui o abraço.

-Eu sempre gostei de vocês Alice, era importante para mim!

-Obrigada Bella, obrigada! – ela repetiu de novo e foi novamente para junto de Nessie.

-Você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi! – Alice sorriu e pegou Nessie no retribuiu o sorriso.

-Obrigada senhorita Cullen.

-Shh! – Alice colocou um dedo indicador na boca dela – Não é para me chamar assim nunca mais!Sou sua tia, e não aceito nada alem de "Titia" ou "Tia" ou ainda "Tia Alice".

Nessie abriu um sorriso maior ainda, agora sim ela estava convencida de que Alice havia gostado dela.

-Ta bom, Tia!

Alice sorriu e se sentou no sofá ainda com Nessie no colo.

-Mas você esta linda!

-Obrigada, tia Alice! – Nessie sorriu.

-Eu trouxe alguns presentinhos para você! – Alice abriu a bolsa mas eu a fuzilei com os olhos.

-Alice...

-Acalme-se Bella!Eu tenho o direito de presentear minha sobrinha, não é? – ela perguntou feliz e eu apenas suspirei.

O rosto de Nessie se alegrou de felicidade.

-PRESENTE! – Ela pulou de alegria mas eu a repreendi com o olhar.

-Desculpe. – ela pediu timidamente.

Alice riu.-Não ligue muito para o que sua mãe fala. – ela falou divertida e Nessie riu.

-Aqui querida. – Alice esticou a ela alguns, muitos, presentes.

-Obrigada! – Nessie falou animadíssima e pegou os observei Nessie e ela rapidamente entendeu, colocou todos os presentes no sofá e abraçou fortemente Alice.

-Muito obrigada, Titia!

Alice retribui o abraço com um semblante radiante no rosto, não me lembrava quando a havia visto tão feliz assim.

-Não há de que querida! – ela sorriu e se separou de Nessie – Agora vá abrir os presente!

E foi o que Nessie foi fazer.

Alice trouxe de presente para Nessie algumas roupas, um brinco de strass discreto porem muito bonito; trouxe ainda uma boneca e um ursinho de pelúcia. Nessie ficou radiante com todos os presentes, fez questão de fazer um desfile de moda com todas as roupas que Alice lhe deu.

-Então Bella… - Alice começou enquanto Nessie estava no quarto se trocando – Como tudo isso aconteceu?

-Como assim?

-Bella, mesmo você sendo uma humana, você deve ter imaginado que Renesmee é única!Não existe outro ser da espécie dela. – Alice explicou – Você não pensou na "ligeira" hipótese de que ela poderia não ser essa menininha linda? – Alice foi sarcástica, mas eu a ignorei.

-Claro que pensei!Mas o que eu poderia fazer? – perguntei indiferente – Eu não iria tirar, e não podia contar a ninguém que ela era filha de um vampiro – usei o mesmo sarcasmo de Alice – A única coisa que pude fazer é rezar para que ela fosse aparentemente normal. – dei os ombros.

-Mas você teve uma gravidez normal?Quero dizer, você não teve nenhum problema? – Alice parecia nervosa.

Suspirei e abri a boca para responder mas, Nessie adentrou na sala nesse momento trajando uma saia jeans branca e uma blusinha verde, estava linda!Alice e eu sorrimos e aplaudimos quando Renesmee deu uma voltinha no mesmo lugar.

-Você esta linda, filha! – falei encantada.

-Você esta deslumbrante! – Alice concordou deixando Nessie mais envaidecida.

-Obrigada! – ela fez uma breve reverencia e saiu para trocar de roupa.

-Então... - Alice me deu oportunidade para responder.

-Alice... – falei suspirando – Eu devo dizer que tive muita sorte!Tive uma gravidez aparentemente normal.

-O que quer dizer? – ela me pressionou.

Suspirei e olhei para fora, buscando, talvez, a lembrança daqueles tempos, na floresta silenciosa que ali estava.

-Minha gestação foi normal, 9 meses, mas.. – fiz uma pausa e fitei Alice – Renesmee sugou toda a minha energia durante a médicos não sabiam explicar o porque da minha anemia, da minha fraqueza, mas no fundo eu sabia que era minha filha tirando de mim as energias e o sangue que precisava.

Alice arfou com a minha revelação, mas eu não me importei e continuei a contar.

-Eu não sabia o que fazer, vitamina e/ou remédio nenhum que eu tomava fazia meu estado melhorar, foi então que algo me ocorreu...Talvez sangue resolvesse... – suspirei e fitei minhas mãos em meu colo – E foi o que eu fiz... Bebi sangue.

-Você...você O QUE? – Alice engasgou com a minha revelação.

-Bebi sangue Alice...Comprei um animal e matei-o, bebi o sangue dele.

-E..E deu certo? – Alice perguntou retomando a compostura.

-Sim. – sorri, - bom, pelo menos eu sobrevivi.

Alice sorriu de volta e novamente interrompemos o assunto quando Nessie voltou.

-Eu não poderia ter uma sobrinha mais perfeita! – Alice falou com os olinhos brilhando e envolveu Nessie em um forte abraç retribuiu o abraço igualmente feliz.

-Eu to tão feliz que a mamãe decidiu me apresentar a você, Titia.

Não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo.

-Bom, vou deixar vocês se conhecendo melhor – falei me levantando do sofá. – Tenho certeza de que tem muita coisa que vocês querem perguntar uma a outra – sorri – Enquanto isso eu irei fazer seu almoço filha.

Alice assentiu e Nessie também.

-Renesmee, - alertei-a seria – eu estou de olho!Nada de faltar com respeito!Bom...Acho que já conversamos sobre isso né?

Nessie engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça.

-Eu vou me comportar, mamãe.

Alice me olhou confusa mas eu apenas suspirei e fiz sinal para que não se dizer mais nada eu me dirigi a cozinha, abri a geladeira e os armários pensando em o que prepararia, não demorou muito meu celular tocou.

Peguei-o e olhei o número. "Cullen" – estava escrito no visor do meu celular, abri o celular e atendi-o tentando parecer normal.

-Alô?

-Isa? – a voz de Edward parecia anormalmente ansiosa – Sou eu, Edward.

-Oi Edward. – cumprimentei calmamente, já imaginava o que ele queria – Como você está?

-Bem..E você? – ele foi se acalmando ao ver minha simpatia.

-Muito bem também.

-Isso é bom! – ele comentou satisfeito, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa ele completou – Alice está por ai?

"Bingo!" – como eu suspeitava!Eu deveria jogar na loteria, talvez eu até ganhe!

Suspirei e voltei a usar um tom simpático.

-Esta sim, quer que eu a chame?

-Não não.. – ele disse rapidamente. – Só...Só queria confirmar que ela tinha ido por permissão sua e não estava quebrando uma das regras que você tinha imposto.

Não pude deixar de sorri com a preocupação de Edward.

-Não se preocupe, eu permiti que ela viesse. – expliquei – Ela conversou comigo e bom, fizemos as pazes, sem ressentimentos...Então ela, e apenas ela, esta imune as minhas condições.

-Hum... – Edward tentou se mostrar indiferente, mas eu percebi a pontada de incomodo em sua voz. – E hoje você não vai trabalhar?

-Não.. – sorri inconscientemente – Estou de férias a partir de hoje.

-Sério? – Edward não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade em sua voz, aquilo me fez rir.

-Sério Edward.

-Então isso quer dizer que eu posso levá-la para passear?

Sorri novamente.

-Isso é um convite?

-É...É um convite, no qual eu não aceito "não" como resposta. – ele falou divertido.

-Certo, então eu aceito. – sorri percebendo a satisfação na voz de Edward.

-Então venha aqui para casa, estou te esperando!

-Não...Hoje não Edward! – falei rapidamente, mesmo Alice e Nessie aparentarem ter se dado bem, eu não ia simplesmente largar minha filha com a tia dela que ela conheceu a uma hora.

-Por que não? – ele pareceu confuso.

-Bom, hoje Alice esta aqui né.. – procurei uma desculpa aceitável – E bom, seria chato se eu a mandasse embora né?

-Esqueça Alice, Isa! - Edward estava aborrecido. – Ela ira entender.

-Não Edward, hoje não, amanhã pode ser?

-Isa..

-Nada de "Isa", Edward! – interrompi-o – Amanhã nós saímos!Ai poderemos passear o dia inteiro se você quiser, mas hoje não.

Edward suspirou mas acabou concordando por fim.

-Ok então, vou ficar te esperando.

-Ok, até amanhã.

-Tchau Isa. – ele desligou e eu voltei a pensar no almoço.

Fiz algo leve para Renesmee e eu comermos, uma boa salada e um frango-xadrez.

Nessie e eu comemos enquanto Alice apenas nos observou.

-Por que você não vai comer, titia? – Nessie perguntou durante a refeição.

-Eu comi bastante antes de vir para cá querida! – Alice sorriu – E eu estou fazendo uma dieta especial, não posso comer nada fora do programado.

-Hum... – Nessie ficou pensativa e voltou a comer.

-Então, o que vocês fizeram de manhã? – perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Ah...Eu mostrei toda a casa para a Tia Alice! – Nessie contou animada – E mostrei todos os quebra-cabeças que montamos!Não é mesmo tia?

-É sim! – Alice confirmou tão empolgada quanto Nessie – Estou surpresa de como vocês gostam de quebra-cabeças!

-Mamãe e eu sempre montamos um, não é mamãe?

-Sim...Nós sempre montamos! – sorri e dei outra gravada no frango – É nosso melhor passa-tempo.

Alice sorriu.

-Bom, já sei o que trazer de presente da próxima vez!

Os olhos de Nessie brilharam, mas eu olhei mortiçamente para Alice.

-Alice!Não é para encher minha filha de presentes! – falei entre dentes. – Não a quero mal acostumada!

Vi Nessie desanimar no mesmo instante, mas Alice interveio.

-Ora Bella!Não vejo mal algum em dar presentes para minha sobrinha!Afinal eu preciso tirar o atraso desses quase dois anos!

-Alice.. – falei cansada – Você não deu-lhe presentes porque não a conhecia!Renesmee entende isso!

-Mas eu não aceito e continuarei a dar presentes para minha sobrinha! – ela falou convicta e eu suspirei derrotada, Nessie percebeu minha derrota e ficou radiante com a idéia de continuar a ganhar presentes.

-Legal!!! – ela gritou empolgada.

-Renesmee! – a fuzilei com os olhos.

-Desculpe. – ela pediu sem graça e voltou a comer.

Alice riu baixinho da situaçãão o silêncio pairou sobre nós, percebi pela minha visão periférica que Alice não desviava os olhos de Renesmee, estava encantada com a sobrinha.

-Hum.. – Nessie tirou a mim e a Alice do nosso transe.

-O que foi, querida? – Alice perguntou sorrindo.

-Tia Alice... – Nessie parecia receosa, e aquilo me deixou curiosa, o que ela tinha medo de perguntar? – Posso...Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Quantas você quiser, Nessie! – Alice respondeu sorrindo.

-Hum... – ela olhou para mim receosa e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, encorajando-a a perguntar, afinal, eu também estava curiosa para saber o que ela queria saber. – Hum...Tia Alice, como...como é o...papai? – Nessie perguntou num sussurro.

Eu congelei com a pergunta, o que Nessie estava perguntando?!?!E PRA QUEM!!Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!Por que ela queria saber de Edward?Ela sabia o que eu pensava sobre isso, por que insistir nesse assunto, ainda mais agora!

-RENESMEE! – Esbravejei batendo a mão na mesa; Nessie se encolheu com a minha reação.

Alice olhou para mim surpresa, em seguida com fúria.

-NÃO FALE ASSIM COM ELA! – Alice se alterou.

-NÃO ME DIGA COMO FALAR COM MINHA FILHA! – Eu rebati no mesmo nível.

Eu fuzilei Alice com os olhos e ela sustentou o meu olhar.

-Gente, por favor vamos nos acalmar! – Renesmee pediu subindo na cadeira e se colocando entre Alice e eu. – Mamãe, por favor se acalme... – ela pediu olhando para mim e depois se virou para Alice – Tia Alice, por favor.

Alice e eu suspiramos profundamente tentando nos acalmar.

-Desculpe por isso Bella.. – Alice pediu assim que conseguiu manter a voz num tom calmo de novo.

-Tudo bem, Alice. – Falei cansada – Eu também tive culpa.

Alice deu um meio sorriso e eu o retribui, Nessie ficou mais tranqüila ao nos ver mais calmas.

-Isso, assim é melhor – ela falou sorrindo.

-Renesmee, desça da cadeira! – falei seria.

-Ops. – Nessie deu um sorriso amarelo e voltou a se sentar na cadeira, ela voltou a comer e eu a acompanhei, o silêncio foi ficando cada vez mais intenso exigindo que alguém dissesse alguma não queria ser a primeira a falar, mas me vi obrigada a fazê-lo.

-Filha... – continuei a encarar o prato enquanto falava – Por que você quer saber sobre o seu pai? – mesmo tentando parecer indiferente minha voz tremia de nervoso, eu não conseguia entender o que Nessie ganharia em saber mais sobre o pai, provavelmente ela só se machucaria mais se viesse a saber dele.

-Ah mãe... – Nessie também encarava seu prato – Curiosidade só, quero dizer, você nunca me falou nada dele!Nem mesmo o nome!Eu queria entender melhor, porque toda essa relutância em falar com ele? – ela perguntou num tom serio.

Suspirei e continuei a olhar meu prato, senti os olhos intensos de Alice me fuzilando, tentei criar uma resposta coerente.

Olhei para Alice e depois para Nessie.

-Querida... – comecei meio insegura – Você precisa entender e aceitar o fato de que você não pode conhecer seu pai.

-Por que não? – Alice e Nessie perguntaram juntas.

Olhei de relance para Alice e vi a surpresa estampada em seu rosto com minhas palavras.

-Nessie, entenda querida, - tentei ser carinhosa, mas a verdade era que a situação estava me deixando angustiada, eu não queria magoar minha filha e também não queria dar motivos para Alice se irritar, meu segredo estava nas mãos dela.A qualquer momento ela poderia se irritar e resolver contar a verdade aos demais Cullen e eles tirariam minha filha de mim.

Nessie esticou os bracinhos para que eu a pegasse e foi o que eu fiz, coloquei-a sentadinha no meu colo e ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito, comecei a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto formulava a e Nessie esperavam pacientes pela minha resposta, mas levou pouco mais de dois minutos para eu responder.

-Seu pai nem sabe da sua existência, rompeu nosso noivado e foi embora, antes de descobrir que estava grávida, ele não tinha me deixado nenhum endereço ou telefone para que eu pudesse encontrá nunca mais tive noticias dele ou de qualquer um da família dele até ontem, que foi quando eu encontrei sua tia Alice. – expliquei ainda acariciando os cabelos dela.

-Mas agora tia Alice está aqui! – Renesmee rebateu – Ela pode contar pra ele e..

Tapei a boca de Renesmee impedindo-a de continuar.

-Querida não...

-Por que não? – Alice perguntou – Eu tenho certeza que Edward iria adorar saber que tem uma filha. – ela sorrio de leve.

Ela sabia bem que falar aquilo perto de Nessie iria ter um peso maior, provavelmente Nessie iria querer conhecer o pai agora que ela sabe que o pai iria gostar de saber da existência Alice com os olhos e ela sorriu triunfante.

-Ai mamãe! – Nessie levantou a cabeça do meu peito e olhou nos meus olhos – Ele vai gostar de saber que tem uma filha!Ele vai gostar de mim!Vamos contar a ele! – ela pediu suplicante.

-Nessie não! – fui firme.

-Por que? – ela choramingou.

-Tirando sua tia Alice, a família do seu pai é perigosa!Muito perigosa, não quero você perto deles! – falei firme.

-Mas mãeee!!!

-Isso é mentira, Bella!Os Cullen não são perigosos!- Alice rebateu.

Tentei ir por outro lado

-Meu amor entenda, você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida!É meu maior tesouro, meu motivo de continuar viva!Eu não quero ve-la sofrer! – falei seriamente, Nessie era mesmo meu maior tesouro, e eu moverei morros e montanhas antes de ve-la sofrer.

-Mas eu não vou sofrer mamãe! – Nessie rebateu. – Papai vai gostar de mim!.

-Eu concordo com Nessie!Edward vai adorá-la! – Alice deu um sorriso de leve.

Pensei bem antes de dizer alguma coisa, precisava falar algo realmente convincente, caso contrario Alice me contradiria.

-Nessie, meu amor, eu não duvido que ele vai gostar de você, mas... – me interrompi e tomei fôlego, ainda doía muito pensar em Edward do jeito que eu estava pensando agora.

-Mas...? – Alice e Nessie disseram juntas.

-Mas seu pai também dizia gostar de mim, e um belo dia ele me abandonou... – expliquei enquanto sentia as lagrimas transbordarem meus olhos – Seu pai simplesmente me deixou, do dia para a noite, sem nenhum motivo aparente.... – respirei fundo, rezando para que as lagrimas não me traíssem agora. – E doeu muito querida, muito muito muito, e foi muito difícil deu me recuperar, eu amava seu pai.

Nessie engoliu em seco e me abraçou forte quando as lagrimas finalmente me traíram;

Alice ficou imóvel, ela não imaginava que eu usaria esse argumento, e eu pude ver o quanto foi difícil para ela ouvir aquele pequeno relato da minha dor.

-Sinto muito mamãe... – Nessie sussurrou ainda me abraçando.

-Não sinta querida, eu aprendi a superar isso, mas foi um processo muito doloroso e demorado, - eu afaguei seus cabelos – e eu não quero que você sofra do mesmo jeito!Não quero que você conheça seu pai, e quando estiver apegada a ele, ele vá embora, você iria sofrer muito!E eu não quero ve-la sofrer!

-Edward jamais faria isso! – Alice rebateu.

-Do mesmo jeito que ele jamais iria me deixar de novo, Alice? – perguntei irônica e ela se encolheu.

-Edward fez isso por você Bella! – Alice falou acanhada.

-Eu não quero arriscar ver minha filha sofrer!Você compreende não é Nessie? – perguntei encarou-me com uma intensidade muito profunda no olhar e confirmou.

-Sim..Eu você acha que é melhor assim eu não iria questionar.

Eu sorri e a abracei novamente.

-Obrigada por entender querida! – dei-lhe um beijo no cabelo – Eu amo você!

-Eu também te amo! – ela respondeu e sorriu – Só me responda uma coisa. – ela pediu.

-E o que é? – perguntei.

-O nome do meu pai é Edward?

Alice e eu sorrimos e eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Sim, Edward Cullen, é o nome dele.

-E como ele é? – ela perguntou novamente.

-Loiro e os olhos cor de mel iguais aos meus. – Alice respondeu.

Nessie sorriu e não demorou muito começou a esfregar os olhos, estava com sono.

-Venha, - peguei-a no colo – hora da soneca! – sorri e fiz sinal que já voltava para por Nessie para dormir.

Voltei e Alice estava lavando a louça.

-Pode deixar, Alice, eu assumo daqui. – sorri e me aproximei, ela largou os pratos e foi se sentar na cadeira, eu comecei a lavar a louça.

-Ela quer conhecer Edward! – Alice falou por fim.

-Não exatamente. – observei.

-Bella, reconsidere! – Alice pediu – Deixe-me contar aos demais Cullen.

-Não Alice!Não quero Nessie perto dos outros Cullen!E por favor não insista mais! – pedi já cansada daquele assunto.

-Ok, não vou mais insistir...Hoje. – Alice se aproximou e se sentou no balcão – Agora me diga, como Nessie se alimenta?Ela só come comida humana?

-Não, - respondi ainda lavando a louça – ela bebe sangue também, uma vez a cada quinze dias.

-Sangue animal?

-Animal e humano.. – dei os ombros..

-Humano? – Ela ficou surpresa – Sangue de quem? – Alice perguntou alarmada.

Parei de lavar a louça e olhei para Alice, o que ela estava pensando?Pela sua expressão horrisada deduzi que ela estava achando que eu estava matando pessoas para dar o sangue delas a minha filha.

-Alice não pense asneiras! – falei rapidamente – Eu não estou matando ninguém!

Alice relaxou com as minhas palavras e eu voltei a lavar a louça.

-Então, de que é o sangue?

Olhei de relance para ela.

-De quem você acha? – falei sarcástica – Meu é claro.

Novamente vi o pavor tomar conta do rosto de Alice.

-SEU?VOCÊ É LOUCA?

Olhei-a confusa.

-Qual o problema nisso Alice?É minha filha!

-Por isso mesmo! – ela rebateu alarmada – Ela pode se viciar no seu sangue te matar!

Levei alguns segundos para digerir a idéia.

-Alice não diga asneiras!Minha filha não vai me matar! – falei tentando parecer tranqüila.

-Bella, quem você acha que tem mais experiência?Você ou eu? – ela perguntou com uma pontada de irritação em sua voz.

Suspirei e comecei a guardar a louça já limpa.

-Alice, Nessie não me MORDE, eu tiro meu sangue e dou a ela... – expliquei.

-Isso não é certo Bella!Ela precisa caçar; ANIMAIS, e não beber sangue humano!

-Alice, eu sei o que é melhor para minha filha, e por favor, não vamos discutir. – pedi cansada.

Alice não gostou da idéia mais não atormentou-me mais, ela ficou um tempo em silêncio até que se manifestou de novo.

-E como os olhos dela são azuis? – Alice perguntou surpresa com a própria conclusão.

Dei os ombros enquanto terminava de guardar a louça.

-Não faço idé fica com os olhos cor de ocre quando bebe sangue animal, ou vermelhos quando bebe sangue humano, mas apos exatas quatro horas, seus olhos voltam ao tom azul.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa com a relevarão.

-Isso é... – Ela procurou pela palavra certa – Inacreditável.

-Sim é... – concordei e me sentei na cadeira a frente dela.

-E ela tem algum poder?

Olhei por um longo tempo para Alice, sem realmente enxergá medindo os pesos, pensando se deveria ou não contar tanto a poderia não saber se controlar e pensar algo sobre Nessie perto de vencida, a cagada já estava feita, se Edward fosse saber pela mente de Alice, ele iria saber.

-Sim tem... – falei num tom baixo, os olhos de Alice pareceram brilhar de emoção.

-Jura? – ela estava animada com a idéia – E qual é?

-Ela consegue te mostrar o que ela já viu, apenas com o toque. – Olhei para minhas próprias mãos – Alem de ter muitas características vampirescas, é extremamente bonita, elegante – olhei para Alice antes que ela tirasse a conclusão errada – E não, não é pelo fato dela ser minha filha que falo isso, e você sabe!

Ela apenas assentiu e continuou calada para que eu continuasse.

-Ela é muito veloz, assim como Edward.E te tem uma inteligência extremamente desenvolvida, na verdade acho que até mais que um vampiro normal – comentei pensativa – Afinal ela ainda nem tem dois anos, e bom, já fala perfeitamente bem o inglês, sabe um pouco de espanhol e Frances, sabe ler perfeitamente bem, e também já escreve, possue uma caligrafia impecável.

-Com nem dois anos? – Alice perguntou surpresa e eu assenti e não pude deixar de sorrir, ao constatar que Nessie era realmente muito mais inteligente que um vampiro normal.

-Sim, mas ela fingi quando esta perto das outras pessoas, não usa seus poderes com ninguém, procura sempre falar como criança, as vezes trocando letras ou falando enrolado.

-Ela falou perfeitamente bem comigo – Alice observou e eu sorri novamente.

-Sim, porque eu disse que com você não tinha problema falar normalmente.

Alice sorriu satisfeita ao ver que eu confiava um pouco nela.

-Eu sei que a pergunta será cretina, mas vou fazê-La mesmo assim. – Alice se manifestou.

-Faça-a. – encorajei-a e esperei ansiosa pela pergunta.

-Ela cresce? – Alice perguntou apos algum momento me encarando.

Sorri com a pergunta, mas devo admitir que era sensata, levando-se em conta que os vampiros estavam presos a idade em que foram transformados.

-Sim, ela cresce. – respondi – Mas cresce em ritmo normal, como uma criança humana.

Alice suspirou aliviada.

-Isso é bom!

-Sim, é sim, ajuda a manter o disfarce. – terminei.

Alice assentiu.

-Então, amanhã eu virei aqui as nove ok? – Alice mudou drasticamente de assunto.

Fiquei confusa com a declaração.

-Perdão, como disse?

-Bom, você vai sair com o Edward amanhã, e você vai me pedir para ficar com Nessie, e eu vou aceitar, portanto estou poupando-nos de toda essa formalidade. – Alice explicou ela tinhas visto tudo e concordei com a cabeça.

-Obrigada Alice.

-Não há de que, - ela pegou minha mão e sorriu ternamente, e naquele momento, eu soube que eu tinha minha irmã de volta e que ela guardaria meu segredo, independente das conseqüências – Eu que devo lhe agradecer Bella, por me proporcionar tanta felicidade, por me permitir conhecer minha sobrinha! – Senti meus olhos marearem com as palavras de Alice – Eu sou sua irmã Bella, e te amo!Estou feliz por você ter entendido isso! – Alice sorriu e me abraçou, eu retribui o abraço deixando as lagrimas escorrerem por meus olhos, eu não estava sozinha, afinal.

-Eu também te amo, Alice! – foi tudo que consegui dizer. – Obrigada por não me trair...

Depois disso Alice se despediu e foi embora, alegou que queria fazer algumas "comprinhas" antes de ir para casa.

Eu me dirigi para o meu quarto e me joguei na fashs de tudo que aconteceu naquela tarde vieram em minha mente, Alice sempre seria...Alice!A única Cullen que eu sempre pude contar; Edward também era um Cullen que eu sempre achei que poderia contar, até mais que Alice, mas é claro que eu estava errada, como sempre; Edward me deu provas mais do que suficientes de que nos momentos mais difíceis ele não estaria ao meu lado.

Encarei o teto por um longo tempo, as imagens de Nessie perguntando sobre Edward estavam me assombrando, por que ela não entendia que ele não deveria saber sobre ela?Até porquê, se eu concordasse com essa loucura, eu teria que contar a verdade, teria que dizer a Nessie que ela era filha de um vampiro, e o que eu diria? "_Nessie querida, antes de apresentar-lhe ao seu pai eu preciso te contar, vampiros, lobsomens e todo tipo de criaturas mágicas de contos de fadas que você já ouviu falar, existem, e adivinha só!Seu pai é um vampiro, não é legal?_"

eu não podia fazer isso.

Além de tudo, tinha o fato do meu não podia mais ignorá-lo, eu já perdi a conta das vezes em que deixei meu orgulho de lado por Edward, e o mesmo sempre me dava provas de que eu não deveria tê-lo minha luva direita e olhei fixamente para as cicatrizes em meu pulso, já eram incontáveis; como Edward me fez sofrer, como eu pude me deixar ser tão ferida por ele?Edward tinha me magoado demais, e custou muito a juntar todos os caquinhos da minha alma para tentar de alguma maneira continuar viva.E pior, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, mesmo depois de ter motivos mais que suficientes para odia-lo, por mais que meu cérebro dissesse que eu o odiava, era fundo eu sabia que era mentira.

Meu coração sempre pertenceu a aquele vampiro idiota; quando nos conhecemos, Edward vivia me dizendo que eu não era uma pessoa inteligente, que eu não era uma pessoa racional, pois se fosse, me afastaria eu vejo, com clareza, como ele estava deveria ter me afastado dele, deveria tê-lo deixado de lado.

Eu estava enlouquecendo, com certeza estava, tudo isso é emoção demais para mim, meu coração, remendado como ele é, não agüenta mais tanta coisa preciso colocar de uma vez por todas na minha cabeça que Edward Cullen não deve ser nada mais que um amigo distante para mim, preciso ensinar ao meu coração que ele vai me abandonar, vai me machucar novamente, e desta vez, os caquinhos do meu coração serão pequenos demais para que eu consiga junta-los...

* * *

**_Ohhhhhhhh.... Isso são dois capitulos juntos..???_**

**_Sim sim sim!!! Foi a maneira que encontrei de compensa-los pela demora de postar... Estou tendo ualguns problemas com meu word _**

**_E ai estão gostando da história?? Eu verdadeiramente espero que sim, pois eu estou AMANDO os comentários ;D_**

**_Contenuem mandando-os..!_**

**_Adoro vocês!*_**


	19. As lembranças doem POV Edward

Eu estava puto, o que diabos Alice tinha ido fazer na casa de Bella?COMO ela conseguiu isso?O que Alice viu, afinal?

Meu nervos estavam a flor da pele, eu precisava falar com aquela baixinha o mais rápido possivel.

Andar de um lado para o outro já não estava mais me desestressando.

-Acalme-se filho. – Carlisle pediu, acompanhando meus movimentos.

-Não dá pai...Não dá! – falei irritado, se Alice nào chegasse nos próximos trinta segundos eu vou..

-FAMÍLIA! – Alice gritou escancarando a porta.

-Alice! – corri até ela.

-Nem pense Edward! – ela me cortou enquanto seguia para seu quarto. – Você não esta vendo que eu estou cheia de compras?Nào vou conversar agora!

-Você tá de sacanagem comigo, né Alice? – perguntei irritado; aquela tampinha não podia estar falando sério que mesmo vendo o meu nervossismo ela estava preocupada em guardar as malditas compras dela.

-Não, não estou não... – ela falou séria e seguiu seu caminho. – Agora com licença.

-ORA SUA... – Eu ia partir para cima de Alice quando ouvi pensamentos confusos.

_"O...O que Alice está fazendo com essas sacolas de compras?Por...Por que ela foi nessas lojas?Essas lojas são..._"

Me virei bruscamente para a dona dos pensamentos, Rosalie; me arrependi no mesmo instante, pois, ao perceber que eu lia a mente dela, ela automaticamente começou a pensar na transa que teve com Emmett na noite passada.

Fiz careta com aquilo e ela deu um sorrisinho irritante.

"_Se você não parar de ler minha mente vai ouvir muito mais.._." – ela oviamente me ameaçou e eu persisti na mente dela.

"_Hum..Ai Emmett...Vai...Isso...Isso...Emmett!Com força...Com força._.." – ela voltou a pensar na maldita transa. E eu fiz cara de nojo, afinal, aquilo era nojento, mas resolvi continuar e o que eu vi não foi nada legal.

Emmett pegou uma cinta do seu armario e voltou para a cama "_Vamos esperimentar algo novo hoje Rose.."_

a mente de Rosalie.O que quer que ela tivesse pensando em relação a Alice não valia tanto a pena para me forçar a ver meus irmãos transando do jeito...hum...diferente deles.

Rosalie sorriu vitoriosa a hora que percebeu que eu havia -lhe um olhar mortifero e me dirigi ao quarto de Alice, ela estava guardando as sacolas de compra dela dentro do armário, sem tirar nenhuma roupa da sacola, estranho; Jasper estava deitado na cama lendo um livro, provavelmente esperando Alice terminar seus afazeres.

-Alice, precisamos conversar... – falei entrando no quarto.

Jasper desviou os olhos do livro e me encarou.

"_Quer que eu saia_?"

-Não precisa Jazz..Eu não me importo – respondi com um leve sorriso, ele assentiu restribuindo meu sorriso e voltou sua atenção para o livro.

-Alice... – chamei novamente, mas ela não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim.

-O que quer, Edward? – por mais que Alice tentasse parecer seria, eu podia ver em sua mente o quão feliz ela estava, mas não conseguia saber o porquê.

-Alice, o que você e Bella fizeram na casa dela? – escoli a pergunta mais tranquila para fazer primeiro.

Alice olhou-me divertida e piscou.

-Nem te conto... – e voltou a mecher nas preciso dizer que Emmett deve ter ouvido, porque ele adentrou com tudo no quarto e agarrou Alice.

-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? – Ele gritou – E JASPER?!?!

Alcie ficou olhando para Emmett como se ele fosse louco, então eu entrei na mente dele e vi o desespero dele.

_"Como ela pode estar tento um caso com Bella?E Jasper?Coitado cara!Foi trocado por um MULHER!..."_ – Eu só consegui ouvir até ai porque depois tive um ataque de riso.

E todos me olharam mais confusos ainda, Jasper era o mais perdido de todos.

-O que eu perdi? – ele perguntou perplexo, Emmett largou Alice e abraçou Jasper.

-Oh cara...Não fica mal não.. – Emmett falou – Sei que não deve ser facil, mas pelo menos...você pode se divertir, afinal...É erótico, não? – Emmett tentou usar do seu bom humor de sempre, fazendo-me rir mais ele conseguia?

-Do que você está falando Emmett? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

-É...Do que você esta falando Emmett? – Alice perguntou aogra revoltada já imaginando o que Emmett estava insinuando.

-Alice e Bella cara...Por mais que eu sempre suspeitasse disso, eu jamais imaginei que ela agora depois de tanto tempo ela retomaria o caso dela com Bella e... – nesse momento Jasper o empurrou para longe e Alice partiu para cima dele.

-O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA, EMMETT? – Alice perguntou furiosa; eu queria ir apartar a briga, mas simplismente não conseguia parar de rir.

-Lice não! – Jasper tentou segura-la, mas ela estava pocessa de raiva, aquela baixinha é memso invocada. – CARLISLE! – Jasper apelou.

Nem meio segundo depois Carlisle adentrou com um expressão séria, e Esme vinha logo atrás dele.

-Parem com isso agora! – Carlisle parecia nosso pai mais do que nunca quando usa esse tom.

Alice pareceu não querer, mas acabou por ceder, meu riso foi cessão aos poucos.

-Você é ridículo, Emmett! – ela falou nervosa e Jasper a envolveu em seus braços.

-Eu em...Você é louca, baixinha... – Emmett saiu do quarto confuso e com ele Carlisle e Esme também.

-Então Alice...O que se passa? – eu perguntei retomando a compostura.

-Não se passa nada, Edward. – Alice deu os ombros e se deitou sobre o peito de Jasper, este a envolveu com um dos braços e voltou a ler.

-Como conseguiu? – perguntei tentando não deixar que a dor de ver Jasper e Alice daquele jeito não me dominasse por mais que eu quissesse evitar, não conseguia!

Ver Alice e Jasper daquele jeito, do mesmo jeito que Bella ficava comgio quando estavamos no quarto dela; Alice da mesma maneira que Bella dormia comigo, fez minha alma se uma dor aguda demais, eu sentia muita falta daquilo, sentia muita falta de Bella, e o pior era saber que eu provavelmente nunca mais a teria assim comigo.

Eu realmente não consegui conter meus sentimentos porque com certeza, Jasper percebeu minha subta depressão, pois em poucos segundos eu senti uma onde de calma e tranquilidade me atingir, ele com certeza estava agindo.

-Você esta bem Edward? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça e sai do quarto, não podia mais olhar para aquele casal; me dirigi para fora da casa, o melhor a fazer era ir caçar, já fazia tempo que eu não caçava e amanhã eu passaria o dia todo com Bella.

-A onde você vai filho? – Esme perguntou na sala.

-Vou caçar...

-Eu vou com você filho.. – ela respondeu e se levantou, no mesmo instante Carlisle apareceu.

-Posso me juntar a festa?

Eu sorri para ele e agradeci sem verbalizar nada, meus pais eram incriveis e realmente me davam dizer mais nada nós três saimos e fomos caçar.

* * *

**_Mais um capitulo aqui ;D_**

**_Bom respondendo a perguntas, sim ainda falta um pouco para o Ed descobrir da Nessie, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas não ficaram intrigantes até lá ;D_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada pelos comentários ^^_**

**_Marry.*_**


	20. Piquenique

A caçada foi realmente agradável, Esme e Carlisle foram muito cuidadosos comigo e não perguntaram nada a respeito de Bella, eles sabiam o quanto estava sendo difícil para mim essa situação toda.

Passamos a noite toda caçando e eu me alimentei bem, retornamos quando a claridade já começava a se apossar do céu.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui direto para meu quarto e tomei um demorado banho, escolhi uma roupa elegante, mas não muito social. Só quando me olhei no espelho percebi o quão bem eu havia me alimentado, afinal meu olhos estavam de um ocre muito claro, como a muitos anos eu não via, isso era bom!

Olhei para o relógio e ainda eram 7 horas, Bella provavelmente estaria acordando essa hora, portanto ainda demoraria um pouco. Resolvi planejar algo para fazer com Bella, mas eu não era uma pessoa , eu só poderia apelar para uma pessoa; Alice.

Nem me movi para ir ao encontro dela, a mesma já escancarou a porta do meu quarto.

-BOM DIA MANINHO! – Ela me abraçou e beijo minha bochecha.

Suspirei pesadamente, ela era extremamente irritante às vezes.

-Bom dia, Alice! – respondi entediado enquanto ela se jogava no meu sofá.

-Então, um passarinho verde me disse que você precisava de mim... – ela se fez de desentendida; ela era realmente irritante quando queria.

-Sim Alice, você pode me ajudar? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

-E pra que você quer minha ajuda? – ela continuou se fazendo de desentendida.

-Alice... – eu estava começando a me irritar – Eu não tenho tanta paciência...Vai me ajudar ou não?

-Ok ok.. – ela se sentou ao meu lado – Eu só queria fazer um charme. – um sorrisinho desgraçado apareceu no rosto daquela baixinha. – Então...Você já tem algo em mente?

Pensei em alguma coisa que fosse agradar Bella mas eu me sentia tão receoso em fazer qualquer coisa em relação à Bella que realmente não tive nenhuma idéia que parecesse boa o suficiente.

-Não... – respondi frustrado, mas Alice apenas assentiu com a cabeça e passou a pensar.

Em sua mente eu pude ver todas as idéias dela, ela pensou em uma curta viagem, em levar Bella fazer compras, em um mento de coisas realmente absurdas, eu já estava me sentindo frustrado, se Alice não sabia o que fazer era porque a coisas era séria.

Mas antes mesmo que eu suspirasse frustrado, a expressão de Alice se animou e eu vi em sua mente sua grandiosa idéia.

Eu levando Bella para fazer um piquenique na beira de um lago no meio da floresta, razoavelmente próximo da minha clareira.

-O que você acha? – ela perguntou com o rosto nitidamente esperançoso.

Eu continuei a avaliar a idéia, Bella e eu fazendo um piquenique a beira de um lago, passar um dia inteiro ali, levá-la para nadar no lago, e relaxar embaixo da cachoeira; eu tinha que admitir as idéias de Alice eram brilhantes!

Abri um sorriso calmo e assenti.

-Eu acho ótima a idéia!

O rosto dela se iluminou de felicidade.

-Ótimo!Então eu vou preparar tudo! – ela cantarolou saindo do quarto.

-Obrigado, Alice! – eu disse antes que ela saísse.

Eu estava começando a ficar realmente irritado com Alice!Por mais que eu implorasse, ela não me deixava preparar absolutamente NADA para o piquenique; sua única desculpa para isso era que se eu fizesse algo não iria sair é claro que aquilo era ridículo, afinal, EU não podia fazer nada, mas ela colocou todos os meus irmãos e minha mãe para trabalharem.

Emmett e Jasper ficaram encarregados de arrumar o ambiente na cachoeira, mas não consigo imaginar o que dê para fazer lá.Esme e Rosalie ficaram responsáveis por preparar a cesta de piquenique, e Alice cuidou do meu visual e da mochila onde eu levaria troca de roupas para Bella e eu.

-Você está perfeito! – Alice falou encantada me admirando através do espelho.

Dei uma boa olhada no figurino, é, realmente não estava mal, Alice me fez vestir uma calça de moletom preta e uma camiseta básica branca, tênis preto.

-É, até que ficou legal... – concordei satisfeito; Alice deu pulos de alegria.

-Isso! – ela comemorou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. – Bom, eu já vou indo!A mochila com as roupas de vocês é esta em cima da sua cama.

Me virei para ela confuso.

-Aonde você vai?

"Vou à casa de Bella" – Isso me irritou.

-Não Alice!Nem pensar! – grunhi.

"Por que não?"

-Bella vai passar o dia comigo!Tenho certeza de que você vai aprontar alguma loucura na casa dela e a ultima coisa de que preciso é Bella brava!

"Relaxe Edward!Bella sabe que eu vou lá e sabe o que eu vou fazer!"

-Serio? – fiquei surpreso com a revelação.

-Sim, serio!Agora é melhor eu ir... – ela disse rapidamente e saiu.

Suspirei pesadamente e me joguei em minha cama pensando em como Bella reagiria com a idéia de fazer um piquenique sozinha comigo.

Não demorou muito eu ouvi o som do carro de Bella se aproximando, contudo não me movi um milímetro, tive muito medo da reação de Bella.

-Bom dia Bella! – ouvi a voz de Jasper cumprimentá-la do andar inferior.

-Bom dia Jazz! – Bella respondeu de uma maneira suave, fazendo-me sentir um súbito arrepio, o que era muito estranho. – Então, onde está o Edward?

-Esta no quarto dele! – Jasper respondeu – Sobe lá!

Um súbito silêncio tomou conta do andar inferior e aquilo me deixou apreensivo, o que se passava?

-Hum... – A voz de Bella quebrou o silêncio me fazendo relaxar – Certo.. – Por que ela parecia tão insegura?

Ouvi os passos de Bella ficarem cada vez mais próximos mas continuei incapaz de me mexer, alguns segundos depois uma batida na porta.

-Edward? – ela me chamou abrindo a porta e colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro.

Olhei para ela e sorri.

-Entre, Bella!

-Hum.. – ela entrou parecendo insegura – Com licença.. – pediu ela timidamente.

A visão de Bella era de tirar o fôlego, apesar de morarmos em Forks, uma cidadezinha que chove 300 dia por ano, e faz frio praticamente todos os dias, Bella trajava um shorts preto e uma regata básica branca, o tênis era igualmente branco, nos braços estavam um par de luvas brancas, e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto e elegante.

Creio que não consegui conter meu deslumbramento, depois que voltei para cá, todas as vezes que via Bella à sensação era estranha, eu me sentia totalmente nervoso e feliz, um arrepio percorria meu corpo.

-Edward? – Bella tirou-me do meu transe, quando encontrei seu olhar sua expressão era de pura curiosidade – Você está bem?

Engoli em seco e tomei fôlego.

-Sim claro..É..Você está linda! – comentei abrindo um sorriso torto inconscientemente, como nos velhos tempos, Bella corou e isso só aumentou minha felicidade.

-Então..Vamos? – ela perguntou tentando recompor-se.

-Vamos. – concordei me levantando e pegando a mochila, me aproximei dela ao mesmo tempo em que uma brisa entrou pela janela fazendo-a estremecer.

-Você está com frio! – observei sério, por que ela estava usando uma roupa daquela em um lugar tão frio?

Ela deu os ombros.

-Alice disse que eu não sentiria frio a onde quer que nós vamos. – explicou ela e eu suspirei pesadamente, fui até meu closet e peguei um agasalho.

-Aqui.. – vesti o moletom nela – Você vai sentir frio até la.

Ela não fez objeção como eu achei que faria; tocar em Bella novamente foi uma sensação indescritível, agora percebo como minhas ilusões e lembranças eram infiéis a realidade, a pele dela era muito mais macia, muito mais quente do que eu costumava me lembrar.

-Obrigada. – Bella tirou-me do transe com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

-Não há de que. – respondi sorrindo e estendi a mochila a ela. – Se importa de levá-la?Precisarei levar uma cesta e terei que carregá-la, não dá para chegar la a passos normais e nem de carro. – expliquei desculpando-me.

Bella pareceu não gostar muito da idéia deu ter que carregá-la, isso me magoou, ela sentia tanto ressentimento assim de mim, mas após meio segundo ela concordou e colocou a mochila nos ombros.

-Eu já volto... – falei e sai rapidamente atrás de Rose, peguei com ela a cesta do piquenique e voltei para meu quarto. – Pronto! – sorri.

Bella olhou curiosa para a cesta mas nada disse apenas assentiu e eu virei de costas para ela subir em minhas costas; assim que estava em minhas costas, eu me certifiquei que ela estava segura e confortável.

-Ainda confia em mim? – perguntei me aproximando da janela.

-Hum... – percebi o olhar receoso dela para a janela – Não tenho certeza, mas creio que não tenho escolha.

Aquilo me magoou novamente, sim, ela havia perdido a confiança em mim.

-Feche os olhos... – lembrei-a e saltei.

Durante todo o percurso Bella nada disse e eu muito menos, não queria perder a sensação de Bella em minhas costas, nós dois juntos novamente, eu a carregando como fazíamos nos velhos tempos.

-Chegamos.. – informei-a assim que parei.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, sem fazer menção de sair das minhas costas.

-Bella...? – perguntei apreensivo ao ver que ela não dizia nada.O que ela havia achado?

Bella nada disse, apenas desceu das minhas costas e se sentou no chão de uma maneira encolhida, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-Bella? – chamei novamente, agora preocupado, me ajoelhei na frente dela. – Você está bem?

-Estou... – mentiu ela, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela continuava uma péssima mentirosa.

-Bella, você continua uma péssima mentirosa – comentei humorado, ao ver que ela não respondeu eu tentei novamente – Está enjoada?

-Estou... – e para a minha surpresa, ela estava mentindo novamente.O que estava errado?Eu jurava que ela estava enjoada por causa da corrida.

-Bella... – levantei-lhe o rosto e percebi que lagrimas escorriam por aquele rosto perfeito, fiquei desesperado. – Bella o que houve?

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça negando.

-Não foi...Não foi nada... – Bella respirou fundo e limpou as lágrimas. – Eu estou bem! – um sorriso fraco apareceu em seus lábios.

-Tem certeza? – eu ainda estava preocupado mas ela apenas assentiu e se levantou.

Foi só quando o olhar de Bella ficou hipnotizado com a beleza do local que eu me lembrei de onde estávamos.

-Gostou? – perguntei sorrindo ao ver o deslumbramento dela.

-É...Lindo... – foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer.

Segui seu olhar e observei o ambiente, meus irmãos haviam deixado o local mais perfeito ainda.

Em todo o arredor haviam tochas cercando o local, a cachoeira era o centro de tudo, sua água era cristalina, e próximo a margem da água estava acesa uma grande fogueira.

Sem dizer nada eu me aproximei da fogueira enquanto tirava da cesta uma grande toalha, estendia-a no chão.

-O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou confusa enquanto se aproximava

-Vamos fazer um piquenique, o que acha? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ela ficou confusa por muito tempo, preza em um transe que eu não consegui identificar o motivo, então eu a puxei para se sentar na toalha; ela ficou atordoada com o meu ato então eu me aproveitei disso e a aconcheguei em meu peito, como nos velhos tempos.

Ficar daquele jeito com Bella era a melhor coisa do mundo, eu sentia como se tivesse minha Bella de volta, me senti voltar aos tempos mais felizes da minha vida.

Para minha maior surpresa, Bella não fez objeção ao meu ato e apenas encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e ficou observando a paisagem, seu olhar era vago, distante; mesmo sem conseguir ler seus pensamentos, eu sabia o quão longe eles estavam.

Eu mantive o silêncio, não queria que aquele momento acabasse, meus braços envolveram o corpo de Bella e minhas mãos acariciaram suas mãos enluvadas.

-Estou feliz por você ter aceitado vir. – comentei apos muito tempo assim.

-Por que você insiste nisso, Edward? – ela perguntou ainda fitando a cachoeira.

-Insisto no que? – perguntei tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que entendi errado.

-Em fazer essas coisas...Quer dizer, não seria mais fácil e menos doloroso para ambos se você fosse embora logo...Pouparia a nós dois de sofrer, não acha? – ela perguntou num sussurro ainda fitando a cachoeira.

Eu apertei o abraço, com medo talvez de que aquele lindo sonho acabasse.

-Você ainda não entendeu, Bella?Eu cometi a burrada de deixá-la, não vou cometer esse erro novamente... – por mais que eu tentasse omitir, creio que a angustia e o desespero eram nítidos em minha voz. – Por mais que você me rejeite, por mais que você pise em mim, eu não irei embora...Não sem você! – encostei minha cabeça na dela – Por mais que eu tente, por mais que saiba que o melhor para você é me ver longe, eu não posso ficar longe de ti!Estarei ao teu lado todos os dias de tua vida!

-Isso não é certo Edward – Ela continuou sussurrando, e eu percebi a tristeza em sua voz – Não é justo com você...O que você espera fazer quando eu voltar a namorar?Quando eu disser sim a outro homem? – as palavras de Bella me martirizavam, eu não queria pensar naquele futuro - O que você fará quando outro homem tiver a coragem que você não teve de me tomar como esposa?O que você fará quando eu engravidar? – por mais que eu me renegasse a pensar em tudo isso, as visões desse futuro vieram à tona na minha feliz com outro homem, só de pensar meu coração sangrava, anunciando a destruição da minha alma.

Por mais que me doesse eu sabia que um dia aquilo aconteceria, e se Bella estivesse feliz então eu também estaria.E eu precisava mostrar isso a ela.

-Se você estiver feliz, Bella...Eu estarei feliz, e não vou embora!Não importa o quanto seja doloroso ve-la com outra pessoa, eu não partirei. – respondi sussurrando também, meu coração estava dilacerado, mas eu não queria que ela se sentisse mal por minha causa então tentei manter o bom humor – Quando você voltar a namorar, eu precisarei ter uma conversa seria com ele, para ter certeza de que ele vai pensar um zilhão de vezes antes de cogitar a idéia de te magoar!

Minha tentativa deu certo, pois Bella acabou por rir, um riso inocente, música para os meus ouvidos por isso continuei.

-No dia em que você dizer sim a outro homem... – falei fingindo estar sério – Bom...Vou lotar sua bolsa de preservativos.. – Novamente Bella riu – Quando você casar...Bom, eu quero ser padrinho do casamento!E provavelmente Alice irá querer organizá-lo, portanto, só lhe desejo sorte com a Baixinha! – não pude deixar de rir ao ver Bella começar a gargalhar. – E finalmente, quando você engravidar...Bom, eu vou mimar tanto seu filho que ele será insuportavelmente pentelho.

Bella aumentou o riso, aquele riso juvenil e ao mesmo tempo angelical era a melhor coisa a ser ouvida.

-Você não existe, Edward... – ela falou ainda rindo, dessa, eu tive que rir.

-Se você não acredita em vampiros, então eu realmente não existo. – falei divertido e Bella me deu um leve tapa no ombro.

-Bobo!

Abri um sorriso torto que pareceu deixar Bella entorpecida, ouvi seu coração acelerar levemente e me senti realmente satisfeito com aquilo.

-Ok...Vamos nadar agora! – falei abrindo a mochila.

-Vamos o que? – ela perguntou nervosa.

-Nadar lógico! – peguei o maio que Alice tinha mandado para ela. – Aqui, um maio. – entreguei-lhe o traje de banho e apontei para uma caverna atrás da cachoeira. – Torque-se la, e não se preocupe, eu não vou olhar! – novamente eu sorri.

Ela fez cara de desgosto mas, milagrosamente, não contestou e foi para a caverna.

Enquanto ela se trocava, eu me retirei minhas roupas e fiquei apenas de sunga; sem muita cerimônia entrei na água e fique ali, a espera de Bella.

Obviamente, eu não me aproximei da cachoeira, Bella precisava de me apoiei na beirada do lago e fiquei a admirar a fogueira; o fogo hipnotizava meu olhar.Tão quente…Tão bonito e tão traiçoeiro…A única coisa capaz de matar a minha espécie.

Fui arrancado dos meus pensamentos ao ouvir Bella se aproximar, pousei meu olhar nela; esta estava visivelmente envergonhada e incrivelmente deslumbrante!Observei-a de cima a baixo encantado com a beleza dela, o maio preto com uma linha rosa na lateral caia perfeitamente bem.

-Você esta linda! – sorri, Bella corou mais ainda, deixando-a mais bonita, esta envolveu os próprios braços tentando se cobrir.

-O - Obrigada...

Dei um leve sorriso ao ver a timidez dela; mesmo sabendo que um dia eu já a vi com muito menos roupa do que isso ela ainda se sentia sem graç da água e me aproximei dela.

-Venha.. – peguei-lhe a mão – Vamos entrar na água.

-Edward, - objetou ela – Eu não sou um vampiro!Vou morrer de hipotermia se entrar nessa água vestida desse jeito.

-Não se preocupe! – sorri de leve – Você não vai morrer de hipotermia, Emm e Jazz fizeram algumas adaptações para que você pudesse desfrutar de tudo.

A confusão tomou conta do rosto de Bella enquanto eu a puxava para a á, ela colocou os pés na água e ficou visivelmente surpresa ao perceber a água quente, ela encontrou meu olhar esperando que eu explicasse.

-Alice mandou Emmett e Jasper instalarem aquecedores para que você não sentisse frio – sobrancelhas dela arquearam mostrando sua surpresa.

-Serio?

-Serio! – respondi um pouco impaciente já; Bella não passaria frio dentro d'água, mas fora sim, e eu não queria que ela adoecesse. – Agora venha, aqui fora esta frio e eu não quero vê-la doente! – gentilmente puxei-a para dentro do lago, fomos ate, aproximadamente, o centro do lago, onde a água cobria toda a extensão do corpo de Bella ate quase o ombro, impedindo assim, que a mesma sentisse -me na frente dela e encontrei seu sorriu para mim e eu retribui seu sorriso.

A felicidade que me dominava era imensa, era como se aqueles dois anos e meio nunca tivessem existido, era como se eu nunca tivesse magoado-a, como se Bella nunca tivesse deixado de ser minha.

Inconscientemente, levei minha mão ao rosto dela e acariciei-o suavemente, tateei cada contorno que havia em seu rosto; Bella fechou os olhos e deixou-me tocá-la.

-Como eu pude um dia acreditar que o melhor era me afastar de você? – verbalizei um dos meus pensamentos sem perceber; Bella abriu os olhos e encontrou meu olhar; seus olhos eram intensos, e cheios de comentários, promessas, xingamentos e desabafos nunca verbalizados, Bella continuava a guardar seus sentimentos para si, aparentemente, agora mais do que antes.

-Eu nunca deixei de amar você... – mais uma vez, as palavras saíram sem que eu tivesse real consciência disso, eu apenas me vi respondendo uma pergunta não feita por ela; a mesma nada disse, apenas continuou a me mostrar seus sentimentos através do silencio do seu mais eu encontrava aqueles intensos olhos castanhos, mais minhas emoções falavam mais forte, mais eu desejava Bella, mais eu queria a MINHA Bella de volta!

Então, quando dei por mim, meus lábios estavam nos dela, nossos corpos estavam unidos em um carinhoso abraç correspondeu ao meu beijo e aos poucos, suas mãos envolveram meu pescoço trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu.

O beijo foi intenso, mas delicado, afinal, Bella era humana; não sei por quanto tempo nos beijamos, só sei que não foi o suficiente para mim.

Assim que ela se afastou e novamente encontrou meu olhar, antes que ela me repreendesse de alguma maneira eu me manifestei.

-Bella...Eu sei; eu sei que você não quer mais nada alem da minha que você tem muito rancor de mim e não a condeno por isso...Mas vamos aproveitar este dia...Só este dia! – supliquei – Pelos velhos tempos, vamos nos permitir ser um casal novamente!Apenas hoje!Por favor...

Ela me encarou por um longo tempo e eu realmente acreditei que ela fosse virar um tapa na minha cara só por sugerir isso, mas aos invés de me bater, ela aproximou-se e me beijou.

Eu estava explodindo de alegria por dentro; envolvi sua cintura em meus braços enquanto saboreava aquele beijo sereno e ao mesmo tempo, coberto de paixã percebi o coração dela acelerar à medida que nosso beijo foi ficando mais ardente, e eu realmente tive esperanças de que talvez, ela fosse se entregar a mim, tive esperanças de poder possuí-la como fiz no dia em que a deixei, mas é claro que eu estava querendo demais, pois assim que Bella percebeu nosso desejo pedir mais que um simples beijos ela se afastou.

-Só por hoje! – alertou-me ela de uma maneira seria e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça sorrindo.

-Só por hoje...

Bella e eu nadamos por muito tempo, ela ficou encantada com a transparecia da água que lhe permitia enxergar tudo enquanto -a para debaixo da cachoeira, para que a água relaxasse-a e ali nós ficamos nos beijando de novo, foi um beijo maravilhoso e repleto de amor; era maravilhoso ter MINHA Bella de volta e melhor ainda, por saber que ambos estávamos aproveitando o tive certeza absoluta que nunca amaria outra mulher como amava Bella, ela era única eu não conseguiria me afastar dela nunca me olhava com a mesma doçura de anos atrás, era como se ela nunca tivesse deixado de me amar...Como eu queria que isso fosse verdade!Como eu queria ser ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que um dia a sorte e a felicidade dariam as mãos e bateriam novamente na minha porta oferecendo-se novamente; mas eu não podia me iludir tanto, a vida nós dá uma única chance de ser feliz e eu, infelizmente, não soube aproveitar minha oportunidade, por isso, eu aproveitaria cada milésimo de segundo daquele dia tão perfeito e...tão curto.

Depois de pouco mais de uma hora nadando e curtindo aquele amor adormecido e antigo, Bella quis sair da água.

-Vamos sair da água, Edward. – pediu ela começando a ir em direção da borda.

-Já? – não consegui esconder meu desapontamento, eu estava gostando de ficar ali na água com ela.

-Edward, eu já estou toda enrugada! – ela rebateu aparentemente aborrecida – Já devemos estar nadando à horas!Veja o estado das minhas mãos! – ela esticou as mãos as quais estavam totalmente enrugadas; isso me fez rir de leve, ás vezes eu realmente esquecia como os humanos são sensíveis a tudo.

Aproximei-me dela e peguei suas mãos beijando-as, fui fazendo uma trilha de beijos por seus braços, seu ombro, seu pescoço até finalmente encontrar seus lábios.

-Edward..Sério.. – ela estava tentando formular algo coerente, mas estava totalmente envolvida pela minha pequena provocação.

-Shh...Me deixei saborear seus lábios. – pedi sussurrando entre leves mordidas que dava em seus lábios.

Bella suspirou e cedeu totalmente aos meus uma vez, seus lábios me pertenciam, mesmo envolvido com aquele momento que tinha se tornado tão precioso para mim, eu não queria contrariá-la, ela queria sair da água e assim eu faria.

Sem quebrar o beijo, eu a peguei em meus braços e a deixei o mais embalada possível neles para que seu corpo não sentisse tanto frio ao sair da água.

Ela mal percebeu que estava em meus braços, pois, ao invés de protestar, ela envolveu seus braços em torno do meu pescoço; ainda beijando-a eu sai rapidamente da água e a coloquei deitada na toalha, seus corpo estremeceu devido a súbita mudança de temperatura, mesmo havendo uma fogueira ao nosso lado era óbvio que aquele corpo frágil sentiria a mudança de ambiente e temperatura.

Quebrei o beijo no mesmo instante.

-Você vai ficar doente, se continuar molhada fora da água... – falei sério e peguei uma toalha na mochila e a embalei.

-Eu estou bem! – ela assegurou-me, mas eu nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, apenas tirei minhas coisas da mochila e entreguei-a a mesma para ela.

– Suas roupas estão ai dentro!Vá se trocar!

Ela deu um suspiro mas percebeu que não iria ganhar aquela discussão e saiu em direção a caverna.

Enquanto ela estava lá eu peguei minha toalha e me sequei troquei-me em seguida e aguardei por Bella.

A mesma apareceu cerca de dez minutos depois; trajava um vestido azul marinho de mangas compridas.Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la e ela retribuiu meu sorriso.

-Você está linda! – disse puxando-a para se sentar na minha frente, ela se acomodou em meu peito e eu a embalei em meus braços.

-Obrigada! – corou como sempre me fazendo rir de leve e beijar-lhe as bochechas.

-E fica mais linda ainda coradinha! – comentei plenamente satisfeitos em tê-la assim, que Bella pudesse responder alguma coisa seus estomago roncou, revelando sua fome. – Hora dos humanos comerem! – declarei enquanto numa velocidade vampiristica arrumei o piquenique – Coma o que quiser e o quanto quiser! – sorri.

Ela ficou boquiaberta com a quantidade e variedade de comida ali.

-Edward! – ela falou parecendo horrorizada – Você não espera que eu realmente vá comer TUDO isso né?Quero dizer, aqui tem comida para um batalhão inteiro!

Eu ri do comentário dela e afaguei seus cabelos.

-Apenas servasse do quanto quiser, não precisa comer tudo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido e terminei por dar uma mordidinha no mesmo fazendo-a suspirar.

Assim que se recuperou ela começou a comer e eu não a atrapalhei nisso, queria-a muito bem alimentada.

Bella passou quase uma hora se desfrutando de um pouco de cada coisa que havia ali e eu me designei a apenas cantarolar em seus ouvido uma música que havia composto para ela há algum tempo, mas a mesma nunca havia ouvido.

Quando por fim acabou de comer ela aconchegou-se em meu peito e fechou os olhos.

-Cansada? – perguntei acomodando-a melhor.

-Sim...Posso descansar só um pouquinho? – ela pediu com a voz já embriagada de sono – Juro que são apenas alguns minutinhos...

Ri de leve, pois Bella nem terminou sua frase e já caiu em um profundo sono.

-Durma o quanto quiser, meu amor. – falei mesmo sabendo que ela não ouvia aquilo – Eu estarei aqui zelando pelo seus sono. – beijei-lhe levemente nos lábios e passei a cantarolar sua canção de ninar, para que assim, talvez os pesadelos e pensamentos ruins não a atormentassem naquele sono.


	21. Nosso crepusculo POV Bella

Tive um sonho muito agradável; um sonho bom, um sonho como a muito não tinha...Um sonho com Edward.

Sonhei que ele tinha me levado para fazer um piquenique a beira de uma cachoeira, era um lugar maravilhoso onde nem se quer frio eu sentia, nem mesmo quando entrava na água.

Depois de tanto tempo minha mente voltou a me pregar peças...Isso era tortura e eu sabia qual seria meu estado quando acordasse; mas agora, estava valendo a sonho, Edward e eu era um casal!Estávamos juntos, trocávamos caricias como nos velhos tempos...

Mas assim como a vida me ensinou nesses últimos anos, todo sonho chega ao fim, e o meu...Chegou rápido demais.

Aos poucos a inconsciência foi me deixando, senti màos gélidas acariciando meu rosto; eram mãos macias e conhecidas, então, senti aquele aroma forte e embriagante, comecei a acreditar que talvez aquele sonho tivesse sido ém, ainda temi abrir meus olhos, temi despertar e descobrir que tudo não passava da mais uma fantasia, que na verdade, eu estava sozinha...

-Bella? – um voz angelical e tranqüila me conhecia aquela voz, talvez aquilo não fosse um sonho...Talvez milagres existissem afinal...

Receosamente comecei a abrir meus olhos e lá estavam aqueles olhos ocre-intensos. Aquele rosto perfeito com um sorriso deslumbrante estampado em sua face.

-Bom dia, Bela Adormecida! – Edward sorriu e beijou-me nos lábios.

-Então... – falei confusa – então tudo aquilo era real?

-Se esta se referindo ao nosso piquinique e ao nosso dia de relembrar o passado, então sim. – a voz dele parecia satisfeita e repleta de entusiasmo – Realmente aconteceu, ou melhor, ESTÁ acontecendo.

Digeri aquela frase enquanto os fashs daquele dia vinham gradativamente a minha mente; não pude deixar de sorrir e meu anjo retribuiu meu sorriso.

-Isso é tão surreal! – comentei ainda admirando aquele rosto perfeito que passou de plenitude e auto-realização à confusão em poucos segundos.

-Social? – Edward estava perplexo.Não pude deixar de rir com aquilo, me levantei do seu colo dizendo:

-É uma gíria para dizer "inacreditável" – expliquei enquanto soltava o cabelo e prendia-o novamente Edward fez careta.

-Que gíria mais esquisita.

Novamente eu comecei a rir, as vezes ele era tão antiquado.

-É coisa de gente desse século – falei divertida – Não é algo que você vá entender.. – terminei a frase rindo, Edward me acompanhou e depois falou um tanto presunçoso.

-Ei!Não sou eu que sou o mais velho por aqui! – semicerrei meus olhos para o completo divertimento dele – Eu tenho dezessete anos!E você, Bella?Quantos anos você tem?

Creio que fiz careta com o comentário dele pois o mesmo riu da minha cara.

-Isso é diferente! – falei emburrada – Há QUANTO tempo você tem dezessete anos? – Um sorriso se formou no canto da minha boca ao ver Edward parando de rir e ficando sério – Por que assim, eu tenho vinte anos mas isso não faz nem um ano. – terminei triunfante.

Edward ficou emburrado e suspirando vencido.

-Ok...Você venceu. – admitiu ele relutante.

-IEEEEEEEE!! – Inconscientemente dei pulinhos de percebi o que estava fazendo, parei imediatamente e olhei para Edward, este me olhava intrigado; tenho certeza de que corei profundamente, pois ele começou a rir, fazendo-me corar mais.

Ele se levantou e veio me abraçar.

-Você fica linda corada – declarou ele apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

-Ultimamente você tem dito muito isso... – observei ainda sem graça, ele riu de leve e me pegou no colo.

-Venha, quero te mostrar uma coisa... – mal acabou de dizer ele já estava correndo.

Fechei meus olhos e me apertei fortemente contra o corpo dele, minhas mãos seguravam seu pescoço com toda a minha força; o medo de cair ou bater, ou, pior, ficar tonta me apavorava.

-Chegamos! – declarou ele enquanto roçava seus lábios em meus cabelos.

Lentamente fui abrindo os olhos, Edward sorria para mim.

-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou-me um pouco preocupado – Não ficou enjoada dessa vez, né?

Creio que, inconcientimente, prendi minha respiração ao vê-lo brilhando como a primeira vez que eu o via assim depois de anos e, preciso confessar, minhas lembranças eram totalmente infiéis, o real era mil vezes mais de tirar o fôlego ver aquela pele brilhar ao toque do sol.

-Bella... – novamente aquela voz de veludo e chamou, fazendo-me voltar a prestar atenção no que ele falava, percebi sua expressão curiosa e divertida. – Respire, Bella!Respire...

E assim eu o fiz, respirei a impressão de ver Edward contrair os lábios tentando conter a vontade de rir, mas resolvi ignorar isso.

-Você está bem? – indagou ele novamente, eu ainda estava deslumbrada demais para dizer alguma coisa, por isso, apenas assenti com a cabeça fazendo-o sorrir.

Edward se sentou no chão ainda comigo em seu colo, foi só então que percebi que estávamos no topo da cachoeira sentados em uma pedra e a nossa frente o pôr-do-sol refletia no lago abaixo de nós.

-É...É lindo! – consegui dizer após alguns minutos de choque.

-Também acho. – concordou ele enquanto me embalava em seus braços; encontrei seu olhar ao mesmo tempo que o dele encontrou o meu coração acelerar e minha respiração ficou irregular novamente, nem um segundo depois nossos lábios se encontraram, aquele gosto doce e gélido em minha boca juntamente com sua língua pedindo passagem de uma maneira gentil me alucinavam; dois anos e meio de abstinência daquela boca só fizeram minha ânsia por ele virei totalmente de frente para ele, sem sair de seu colo, minhas pernas ficaram uma de cada lado do corpo dele, intensifiquei o beijo, minhas mão foram aos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os e puxando-os levemente.

Eu estava em um conflito interno, uma parte de mim me incentivará a continuar e ir mais além, dizia-me para me entregar de corpo e alma à aquele vampiro; dizia que, talvez, eu não tivesse outra chance como essa, portanto eu deveria aproveitar.

Porém, a outra parte de mim dizia que eu deveria parar com aquilo e agora; meu lado sensato me lembrava que se eu o fizesse, se eu me entregasse à Edward, depois, quando esse pequeno conto de fadas acabasse, a dor que eu sentiria seria insuportá os remendos que fiz em meu coração e em minha alma durante esses dois anos iriam arrebentar caso eu me entregasse à ele e eu não conseguiria me recompor novamente.Já não bastava o sofrimento que eu passaria por conta daqueles beijos, se eu me entregasse, eu acabaria por morrer depois...

Senti as mãos dele em minha cintura e em minhas costas alisando-me de uma maneira cruel e provocativa, além do pôr-do-sol que só nos inspirava mais.

Por fim, meu lado sensato ganhou, contive-me e terminei aquele beijo ardente.

-Desculpe... – pedi num sussurro com minha testa encostada na dele – Perdoe-me, mas não posso ir mais longe...

Ele sorriu e abraçou minha cintura sem nenhuma malicia, ao que percebi.

-Não tem problema. – Edward beijou meu pescoço – Eu já me sinto satisfeito só por poder tocá-la... – eu apenas sorri.

Ficamos ali, abraçados, observando o cair do dia; não dizíamos quase nada, o momento falava por si.

Nunca achei que eu fosse sentir completa outra vez, sempre acreditei na idéia de Edward ter levado boa parte do meu coração quando partiu, pois eu sempre me senti incompleta, o vazio sempre esteve em meu peito...

Mas agora, naquele lugar, abraçada com aquele homem, eu não conseguia sentir o vazio em meu peito; não era como se ele tivesse sido fechado, mas sim como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Eu já não conseguia me lembrar do porque todas as noites meu pulso pagava pela perda daquele homem, eu já não conseguia compreender porquê eu necessitei por todas as noites de calmante para conseguir adormecer, eu já não lembrava o porque deu odiar tanto o único homem que amei...A única coisa que eu conseguia lembrar, era que eu ainda o amava.

O sol finalmente se escondeu e a lua tomou seu lugar, junto com a mesma a primeira estrela surgiu.

-Veja... – Edward apontou para a única estrela visível no céu – A primeira estrela da noite!

-Sim.. – concordei sorrindo – Faça um pedido à ela, querido.

-Um pedido? – Edward pareceu confuso.

-Sim, um pedido... – apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto explicava – Dizem que quando você vê a primeira estrela da noite, você tem o direito de fazer-lhe um pedido e este o será concedido.

Edward sorriu e fechou os olhos; a cachoeira voltou a ser a única a fazer barulho por esperei, paciente, enquanto ele terminava seu pedido.

-Pronto... – declarou ele abrindo os olhos novamente – Espero que essa estrela atenda ao meu pedido. – seus lábios encontraram os meus.

-E..Você.Pediu? – perguntei entre beijos.

.Você..Mim. – ele respondeu da mesma maneira.

Parei de beijá-lo e dei-lhe um sorriso fraco, mas eu sabia que meu sorriso não chegava aos meus olhos.

-Sabe que isso não vai acontecer, não é? – perguntei enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto.

Edward fechou os olhos e esfregou, levemente, o rosto em minha mão.

-Eu tenho fé... – respondeu ele.

Dei-lhe um novo sorriso; por mais que eu, no fundo, quisesse que seu pedido se realizasse, eu também sabia que aquilo não podia acontecer; a vida de minha filha era mais importante que um amor incerto.

-Acho que é hora de irmos embora. – sussurrei encostando minha testa na o desespero tomar conta de seu rosto; ele me abraçou forte.

-Não quero que esse dia acabe! – a angustia estava nítida na voz dele.

Correspondi seu abraço, a pena e a solidão começaram a me fazer companhia, eu já começava a sentir a dor em meu peito.

-O crepúsculo sempre chega, querido; pra tudo. – falei com uma voz mansa tentando deixar imperceptível minha dor – E o nosso...Chegou...


	22. Uma nova canção

Eu sabia que tinha magoado Edward com minhas palavras, talvez até mais do que havia me magoado, mas eu não podia iludi-lo dia havia sido perfeito, era maravilhoso poder tocar, sentir, pensar em Edward como meu namorado novamente, mas os contos de fadas sempre chegam ao fim, e por mais que meu desejo, meu corpo e minha alma pedissem por Edward, eu não podia ignorar as conseqüências que isso acarretaria; minha filha poderia acabar pagando um preço muito alto por tudo aquilo e isso, eu não iria permitir!

Edward se conformou, afinal esse era o acordo, então nós arrumamos tudo e voltamos para a casa dele.

-Obrigada pelo dia de hoje... – agradeci me dirigindo a minha Eco Sport.

-Eu é que agradeço, - ele sorriu – ah!Espere um minuto, preciso lhe entregar uma coisa. – pediu ele e saiu numa velocidade alta demais para meus olhos acompanharem.

Mal tive tempo de pensar na onde ele havia ido o mesmo já estava de volta carregando um quadro.

-O que é isso? – perguntei curiosa enquanto ele colocava o quadro dentro do meu carro.

-Seu quebra-cabeças, você tinha me pedido para mandá-lo para emoldurar, então, aqui está ele.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, afinal, nem eu mesma lembrava mais daquele quadro, mas Edward lembrou, não só lembrou como se deu ao trabalho de pega-lo para mim.-Obrigada. – agradeci e abri minha bolsa – Quanto ficou? – perguntei rezando para que tivesse dinheiro o suficiente na carteira, ele não gostou nada da minha pergunta, percebi pela careta que o mesmo fez.

-Você não vai me pagar por isso! – Edward pareceu horrorizado só com a idéia deu paga-lo.

-Mas é claro que vou! – respondi no mesmo tom, não deixaria ele pagar nem morta.

-Ei, - ele deu um sorrisinho sacana que me fez perceber que ele já havia pensado numa maneira de me contornar. – Estamos no nosso dia de relembrar os velhos tempos, não é?Quando éramos namorados eu pagava tudo, portanto, isso ficou por minha conta. – terminada a explicação ele sorriu triunfante.

Semicerrei os olhos e devo admitir que creio que minha boca abriu levemente com tal revelação, afinal, eu realmente não conseguiria impedi-lo de pagar que nem deveria discutir, Nessie estava a minha um suspiro cansado.

-Tudo bem... – concordei fazendo-o abrir um sorriso lindo, o MEU sorriso torto, que, como de costume, me tirou o fôlego.

-Assim é melhor. – ele me envolveu em seus braços e beijou-me.

-Edward... – tentei manter uma linha de raciocínio coerente, mas, era extremamente difícil com ele me beijando daquela maneira. – Edward eu preciso ir...

-Eu não estou impedindo-a. – ele respondeu calmo enquanto beijava meu pescoço – Estou apenas lhe dando um ultimo beijo de despedida. – suas mãos trouxeram minha cintura para mais perto dele; minhas mãos foram automaticamente para seus cabelos.

-Um...Um ultimo beijo. – concordei e puxei seus cabelos forçando sua cabeça a voltar a mesma altura da minha, rapidamente minha boca encontrou a dele.

O beijo foi intenso e demorado, incrível como mesmo depois de beijá-lo diversas vezes eu ainda me sentia abobada por beijá-lo outra vez, era como se o beijo dele fosse uma experiência nova para eu sabia que precisava ir, por isso aos poucos fui interrompendo o beijo, já sentindo meu coração dilacerar.

-Preciso ir... – fazia tempo que eu não sentia palavras não pequenas serem tão afiadas a ponto de perfurar minha alma, mas agora aquela simples frase conseguiu esse efeito novamente.

Edward me abraçou apertado e ouvi seu baixo soluço.

-Eu ainda amo você, Bella. – ele falou com a voz falha – Sempre a amei...

Fechei os olhos e deixei minhas silenciosas lágrimas escorrerem por meus olhos; eu esperei tanto para ouvir aquela frase, implorei tanto aos céus que trouxessem aquele homem de volta para os meus braços e agora, tento meu desejo atendido eu não podia usufruí-lo.

Meu coração voltou a sangrar, eu não podia ficar nem mais um minuto ali se não iria me entregar a ele, iria dizer que também o amava, e pior, iria revelar a existência de Rennesmee.

-Tchau Edward... – falei sem nem mesmo olhá-lo, entrei no carro e rumei a toda velocidade para minha casa.

As lágrimas escorriam vigorosamente por meus olhos, senti a solidão envolver-me, na verdade, eu até podia ouvi-la dizer "Bem-vinda de volta!" e isso só fazia minha alma chorar mais, mas eu precisava compor-me, não podia deixar Nessie ver meu sofrimento, ela se preocuparia a tinha aprendido que o tempo não CURA tudo, como todos diziam, mas ele lhe ensina a conviver com o que quer que seja, lhe ensina a aceitar os fatos, ensina-lhe a sofrer em silêncio.

Parei o carro na porta de casa e limpei as lágrimas, olhei para dentro de casa e vi as luzes acesas, comecei a ouvir a música animada e logo entendi que Alice e Nessie deveriam estar se dando bem idéia me fez sorrir, retoquei a maquiagem, deixando meu rosto imperceptível do choro e sai do carro com o quadro nas mãos.

Entrei em casa com um sorriso estampado no rosto, mesmo que minha alma não sorrisse.

-Cheguei... – declarei adentrando na sala a procura de Nessie e Alice.

Ambas estavam dançando ao ritmo da música "Lá vou eu" do filme "Irmão urso – Disney". Elas pareciam duas crianças, rindo abertamente e cantando juntamente com a música.

Alice vestia a mesma roupa que usava pela manhã, mas Nessie já estava de banho tomado, trajando um pijama novo, ao que percebi, era uma camisola rosa muito meiga, e seu cabelo estava preso com duas trancinhas.

-Mamãe! – Nessie gritou com um sorriso encantador ao me ver, prontamente, largou o controle remoto que estava usando como microfone e veio me abraçar.

-Oi, meu amor! – peguei-a no colo e depositei-lhe um beijo na Nessie ali, em meu braços, todo o meu sofrimento era esquecido, eu sabia que não podia ter Edward, mas eu tinha algo bem mais preciso em minhas mã minha filha por alguns segundos e me virei para Alice, esta estava abaixando o som – Oi Alice! – cumprimentei-a sorrindo.

-Oi, Bella! – Alice devolveu meu sorriso.

-O que você tem ai? – perguntou Nessie olhando curiosa para o quadro, agora no chão.

-Ah.. – Coloquei Nessie no chão. – Veja você mesma. – sorri enquanto me dirigia ao sofá.

Nessie agarrou o quadro e desembrulhou-o, seu rosto se iluminou ao ver o quebra-cabeças que havíamos montado agora emoldurado.

-Ficou lindo! – ela falou encantada e puxando o quadro se aproximou de Alice. – Veja, Tia Alice!Veja!Não ficou lindo? – Nessie estava tão empolgada que eu me senti subitamente feliz novamente.

Alice pegou o quadro rindo.

-Realmente ficou lindo!

Nessie subiu no sofá e se sentou em meu colo.

-E então, - perguntei acariciando os cabelos de minha filha – o que vocês fizeram?

-Tia Alice foi me buscar na escolinha e depois fomos fazer compras!E ela me deu um monte de roupas, brinquedos e ursinhos novos, mamãe! – os olinhos de Nessie brilhavam mais a casa palavra.

-Aé? – perguntei fuzilando Alice com os olhos, esta apenas me deu um sorriso amarelo e deu os ombros.

-Eu sou um pouco compulsiva..

-Aham... – concordei ainda um pouco brava, não queria que Alice ficasse mimando minha filhas mas, aparentemente, isso seria uma missão impossível. – E Nessie se comportou, Alice? – perguntei agora fuzilando Nessie com o olhar; eu que não ficasse sabendo que ela andou aprontando.

-Claro, Bella!Se comportou como um anjo! – Alice sorriu – Você deu-lhe uma educação impecável.

Acabei por sorrir, Alice sabia mesmo como me contornar.

-Bom, - Alice levantou-se – agora é melhor eu ir.

-Mas já, Tia? – Nessie perdeu o sorriso no mesmo instante.

Alice pegou-a no colo e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Já esta tarde, e a titia precisa dormir, assim como você!Amanhã eu volto, está bem?

Nessie concordou abrindo um sorriso novamente; levantei-me e Alice passou-me Nessie, em seguida acompanhei-a até a porta.

-Até amanhã, Bella! – disse-me enquanto beijava minha face.

-Até, Alice!

-Tchau, meu amorzinho! – Alice falou para Nessie dando-lhe um beijo na testa, em seguida saiu em direção ao seu Porche.

Assim que o carro de Alice sumiu de vista eu entrei com Nessie no colo, a mesma bocejou assim que tranquei a porta.

-Cansada? – perguntei rindo de assentiu com a cabeça e apoiou a mesma em meus ombros.

-Você já jantou? – perguntei acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

-Uhum... – a voz dela já estava embriagada de sono – Tia Alice fez uma sopa pra mim.

Depositei-lhe um beijo na testa e comecei a subir as escadas em direção ao quarto dela.

-Tudo bem, então, hora de dormir...

Entrei no quarto dela e afastei as cobertas, depositei-a na cama, tirei suas pantufas e a cobri.

-Boa noite, meu amor... – falei com uma voz já mansa em seguida, dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Boa noite, mamãe. – Nessie respondeu com os olhos já fechados – Eu amo você!

Abri um sorriso involuntário ao ouvir tais palavras.

-Eu também amo você, minha filha. – dei-lhe um último beijo e comecei a cantarolar a canção de ninar que Edward cantava para mim, assim que a música acabou me levantei, acendi o abajur e sai do quarto.

Assim que deixei o quarto de Nessie, o vazio e a solidão me invadiram, me senti incompleta novamente, mas eu já esperava por isso, sabia o preço que pagaria por aquele dia com agora não havia nada a ser feito.

Voltei para a sala e observei o vazio daquele lugar, a dor foi apertando cada vez mais forte em meu peito, a saudade de Edward, a vontade de ir até a casa dele e me jogar em seus braços era enorme, mas ao invés disso, eu fui até o piano e me sentei no não sabia tocar, conhecia algumas notas, mas decididamente não tocava nada, aquele piano era usado apenas por Nessie que começou a aprender a tirar músicas apenas ouvindo-as, então eu dei-lhe alguns livros para que a mesma aprendesse sozinha a tocar já que seria realmente ridículo aos olhos humanos eu colocar minha filha de nem três anos na aula de piano; Nessie aprendeu a tocar rapidamente e hoje tocava lindamente.

Senti uma faca transpassar por meu peito ao lembrar de cada momento daquele dia, senti a saudade daquele homem apertar cada vez mais forte; senti que queria colocar tudo aquilo para fora novamente.

Apertei uma nota no piano e fechei meus olhos, uma música começou a se formou em minha cabeça, novamente apertei a mesma tecla e deixei minha alma conduzisse minha voz para a música criada.

Faziam-se anos que eu não cantava, muito menos compunha algo, desde que conheci os Cullen eu nunca mais cantei, jamais poderia cantar quando existiam criaturas com a voz tão belas como a só quando descobri que estava grávida que eu voltei a compor, mas ainda sim, eram raras as vezes que isso surpreendeu uma música se formar em minha cabeça novamente.

Sem perceber eu estava cantando novamente.

_Ao meu redor procuro entender_

_O que virá, se bem longe eu vou estar_

_Diante de ti_

_Eu entreguei os meus caminhos_

_Pra te sentir_

_E nunca mais chorar sozinho._

_Mas cansado estou e fraco a esperar_

_Que tua doce voz_

_Venha meu sono despertar._

_Manda teu espírito_

_E vem me abraçar_

_Pra eu não chorar_

_Preciso de ti, aqui_

_Pra me consolar_

_Só você faz o mar se acalmar_

_E traz a paz iluminando meu olhar_

_Sabes ouvir_

_As dores do silêncio_

_E persistir_

_Em esquecer os meus lamentos._

_Sei que em você encontro meu alento_

_Estendo as minhas mãos e entrego_

_Os meus sentimentos_

_Manda teu espírito_

_E vem me abraçar_

_Pra eu não chorar_

_Preciso de ti, aqui_

_Pra me consolar_

Terminei de cantar eu estava derramando silenciosas lágrimas, permaneci com meus olhos fechados pensando em como aquela música era tudo que eu realmente queria dizer a arrancada de meus pensamentos.

-Mamãe... – Era a voz de Nessie parecendo surpresa – Você...Você está cantando, de novo?

Abri os olhos no mesmo instante e encontrei seu olhar sem saber o que dizer.

* * *

_**Foi lindo esse não foi?? *.***_

**_Eu particularmente me apaixonei por este capitulo *.*_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado também! Obrigada pelos comentários, quanto mais, mais insentivo a postes ;D_**

**_Amo vocês.!_**

**_Marry.*_**


	23. Um velho anel

-Filha eu… - tentei formular alguma coisa coerente, mas eu não sabia o que sempre soube que eu cantava, ela gostava de me ouvir, mas eu não esperava ser pega compondo uma música.

Nessie continuou a me fitar por mais algum tempo mas nada disse, após alguns segundos ela caminhou até onde eu estava e sentou-se ao me lado no banquinho.

-Cante de novo. – pediu ela num sussurro enquanto posicionava as mãos sobre as teclas do piano.

Fiquei sem ação por alguns momentos, mas acabei por atender seu pedido.

As primeiras estrofes da música cantei sozinha, em seguida Nessie começou a me acompanhar com o piano.

Fechei meus olhos e continuei a cantar enquanto minha filha tocava.

Foi um momento indescritível, cantar aquela melodia já me deixava emocionada e o fato de

Nessie estar acompanhando-a no piano me emocionava mais.

A melodia foi chegando ao fim, e eu fui abrindo os olhos já banhados por lágrimas.

Nessie deu a ultima nota a música e se virou para me olhos de minha filha eu pude ver toda a ternura e a preocupação da menina, com certeza, o fato deu ter composto aquela música e estar chorando não era algo casual para ela.

-Eu amo você, mamãe! – Nessie disse, jogando-se em meus braços num forte abraço. – Não quero vê-la triste!

Retribui o abraço novamente fechando meus olhos, minha filha era tudo para mim.

-Eu também te amo, meu amor, muito!Nunca se esqueça disso por favor! – implorei apertando o abraço.

-Não vou esquecer! – ela falou soltando-se do abraço e voltando a me encarar. – Mas não quero vê-la triste, mamãe! – Nessie deu-me um sorriso gracioso e limpou minhas lágrimas com suas mãozinhas.

-Não estou triste. – menti descaradamente – É só que eu me emocionei por ter conseguido compor de novo.

Nessie engoliu a mentira e abriu um lindo sorriso.

-Eu também adorei vê-la compondo, mamãe!Você canta muito bem!

Ri de leve com a inocência dela e a peguei no colo.

-E a senhorita não deveria estar na cama? – perguntei fingindo estar brava enquanto subia para o quarto ficou envergonhada e começou a brincar com os dedinhos, um sinal claro de nervosismo e culpa.

-Devia, mas, eu ouvi você cantando, e, bom, eu adoro te ouvir cantar... – Nessie se enrolou toda para explicar.

-Tudo bem, agora vamos MESMO dormir, está bem?

-Tá! – Nessie abriu um sorriso fazendo-me rir de leve; entramos em seu quarto e eu repeti o processo feito a pouco, coloquei-a na cama, aconcheguei-a e cantei a canção de ninar feita por Edward, mas desta fez só sai do quarto quando tive certeza que Rennesmee dormia.

Assim que sai do quarto dela eu me dirigi ao meu banheiro, tomei um banho relaxante e demorado, a água me ajudou a organizar os dia com Edward havia reaberto a ferida que tanto lutei para fechar e do banho e quando já estava vestida fiz o que nunca deveria ter dirigi ao fundo do closet, afastei os sapatos que o escondiam, ali estava, meu cofre, meus maiores segredos escondidos mesmo Nessie sabia da existência deste, digitei o código e o abri, ali estava uma caixa de tamanho médio, peguei-a e me dirigi a minha cama.

Sentei lentamente em minha cama, e observei a caixa por alguns segundos, meu lado racional me dizia para não fazer isso, dizia que tudo só ficaria mais difícil, mas meu lado sentimental me dizia para abri-la e sorrir um pouco e foi o que eu acabei por fazer; lentamente abri a caixa.

Lá estava, todas as minhas fotos com Edward e/ou os demais Cullen, todas as cartas que Edward havia me escrito, todos os presentes que Edward e/ou os Cullen me o CD que Edward no meu primeiro aniversario ao lado dele, lá estavam as músicas que ele havia composto, sem nem pensar duas vezes eu peguei o CD e coloquei no aparelho de som, a primeira musica a tocar foi minha canção de ninar, a mesma musica que hoje era a canção de ninar de Nessie.

Fechei os olhos e deixei a musica invadir meus ouvidos e minha mente; era uma linda canção, como todas as que Edward compôs.

A musica trouxe a minha mente grandes recordações, grandes momentos, lindas lembranças que ficaram marcadas em a musica tocava, eu voltei a observar tudo que havia dentro da caixa, cada foto, cada presente, cada carta acabava por tirar um sorriso dos meus lábios, mas não era um sorriso forcado, não era o sorriso mecânico que eu me habituei a dar, eram sorriso sinceros, verdadeiros, sorrisos que eu dava quando Edward ainda era meu, sorriso que dei pela ultima vez no dia em que minha filha, minha razão de viver nasceu.

Muitas coisas ali eu nem lembrava mais que eu havia guardado, e era gostoso ter a lembrança de tudo de volta, ver um passado tão longínquo ali, parecendo tão próximo de mim.

Foi só quando retirei praticamente tudo da caixa que eu vi, ali, no cantinho estava uma caixinha aveludada azul-marinho, só de vê-la eu já passei a ofegar; lentamente eu a peguei e com mais cuidado do que o necessário eu a abri.

Estava ali, brilhando para mim, o anel de Elizabeth Masen, o anel que Edward me dera firmando nosso noivado, o traiçoeiro anel que ele me dera numa falsa promessa de que ficaríamos juntos por toda a eternidade, o anel que me iludiu e me fez ansiar por um futuro que nunca existiria.

Senti meu peito rasgar só de pensar em quanto eu fui ingênua acreditando nas palavras de Edward quando me dera aquele brilhante objeto.

As imagens de quando eu o guardei ali invadiram minha mente.

_**Flash Back**___

_-Bella, pare de se torturar!Pare de apreciar esse anel, sabes que ele não vai voltar... – minha mãe olhava-me com uma expressão de repreensão e pena. _

_-Ele vai voltar, mãe!Eu sei que vai! – falei beijando o anel antes de colocá-lo novamente na corrente em meu pescoço._

_-Bella, eu sei que você o ama, sei que ainda tem fé, mas você precisa parar de se iludir!Olha o tamanho da sua barriga! – Minha mãe delicadamente acariciou minha barriga – Daqui a dois meses essa pequenina ira nascer e você precisa se concentrar nisso, filha!! _

_As palavras dela me torturaram, eu não queria acreditar naquelas palavras, mas eu sabia, no fundo eu sabia que ela estava certa._

_-Ele vai voltar, mãe!Ele vira! – falei num sussurro acariciando minha barriga – Eu sei que vai!Ele voltara e ai seremos uma família feliz!Eu, ele e nossa filha! – não pude deixar de sorrir, eu realmente queria que aquilo acontecesse. _

_-Bella, - Renne insistiu – Você disse que já tratou de contatá-lo para que ele conversasse com você, não é?Você não disse que pediu para ele procurá-la para que você pudesse dar-lhe a noticia?_

_Concordei com a cabeça, enquanto observava o chão. Eu sabia onde Renne queria chegar, ela queria me mostrar que eu já havia procurado os Cullen para dar-lhes a noticia. Isso não era cem por cento verídico já que eu nunca consegui contar nenhum dos Cullen, mas Alice com certeza já me viu, e se ele ou qualquer outro Cullen se interessasse por minha gravidez eles já teriam voltado. _

_-Então Bella!Isso foi há seis meses! – Minha mãe pegou minha mão em sinal de apoio – Eu não quero desiludi-la, filha; mas se fosse para os Cullen voltarem, se fosse para Edward voltar, ele já teria vindo... _

_Fechei os olhos sentindo as lagrimas escorrerem por meus olhos, Renne tinha razão!Eu não podia mais me apoiar naquela fantasia, Edward nunca voltaria Isso era um fato!Eu tinha que seguir com minha vida. _

_-Tem razão, mãe... – falei entre soluços enquanto arrancava de meu pescoço a corrente que carregava o anel. – Será...Será que você pode me deixar sozinha um pouco? – pedi num sussurro._

_Renne apertou minha mão e se levantou. _

_-Desculpe filha, mas eu precisava tirá-la desse mundinho de fantasias...Eu não podia mais vê-la assim, se iludindo, sonhando com algo que provavelmente não você não entenda agora, mas quando minha netinha nascer você com certeza compreendera._

_Assenti com a cabeça. _

_-Esta tudo bem, mãe, obrigada por isso. – por mais que eu tentasse, as lagrimas insistiam em percorrer por meus olhos._

_Renne depositou um beijo em minha testa e outro e minha barriga. _

_-Se precisar de alguma coisa me ligue, esta bem? – concordei com a cabeça e ouvi ela se afastar. Só tornei a abrir os olhos quando ouvi a porta da frente ser fechada. Olhei para o anel em minhas mãos e chorei, chorei tudo que tinha para chorar; então eu tomei minha decisão, eu iria deixar Edward e os demais Cullen no meu passado!Meu presente e futuro seria minha filha e nada mais._

_Caminhei pela casa em direção ao meu quarto, peguei em meu porta-jóias um caixinha azul-marinho de veludo onde estava os brincos que ganhara de minha mãe no meu ultimo aniversario; tirei-os dali e depositei o anel em seu lugar. Em meu armário peguei a caixa onde se encontravam todas as coisas que me faziam lembrar DELE, não dava mais para pronunciar seu nome, e a abri, olhei para tudo que ali estava e senti as lagrimas se aproximarem, rapidamente coloquei a caixinha do anel ali e voltei a fechar a caixa, nunca mais a abriria; então por que não jogá-la fora?Eu não sabia, mas não iria fazê-la. Então, ao invés de colocar a caixa no lugar, eu a guardei no cofre dentro de meu closet, em seguida, joguei-me na cama, e me permiti chorar pela ultima vez por aquela família que eu tanto sentia falta. _

_**Fim do Fash Back**___

Senti as lagrimas transbordarem meus olhos. Por Deus, como eu era fraca e chorona!Em pensar que eu havia me proibido de voltar a chorar por causa daquele vampiro.

Tal pensamento arrancou-me um riso sem humor, é eu realmente tinha deixado as coisas chegarem em níveis extremos e absurdos.

Guardei novamente a caixinha dentro de caixa junto com todo o restante. Coloquei a caixa no chão e me deitei sobre a cama.

Eu havia feito uma grande burrada em voltar a abrir aquela caixa, a raiva e a dor estava destruindo minha alma, mas agora, não mais importava, se fosse para sofrer eu iria sofrer direito, amanha eu pensaria nas conseqüências mas hoje eu deixaria tudo como esta, e foi assim que eu adormeci, ao som da MINHA canção de ninar, como nos velhos tempos...


	24. Meu segredo revelado?

A claridade começou a invadir meu quarto fazendo-me despertar, não levou mais que meio segundo para que eu percebesse que o CD de Edward ainda tocava em meu aparelho de som, rapidamente me levantei e desliguei-o.

-Você é mesmo muito masoquista Isabella! – repreendi-me enquanto guardava o CD novamente na caixa e a mesma no cofre.

Olhei no relógio e eram pouco mais de seis da manha, logo estaria na hora de Nessie ir à escolinha. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa básica, calca jeans e uma regata vermelha, coloquei minhas botas pretas de cano alto e me dirigi a cozinha; arrumei o café da manha e sai em direção ao quarto de Nessie pronta a acordá-la quando a campainha , mas fui atender.

Alice estava na porta com uma expressão horrorizada no rosto.

-Alice, o que...? – comecei a perguntar já preocupada, mas a baixinha me cortou.

-Bella, a Rose... – foi tudo que Alice conseguiu dizer ate uma nova voz interrompe-la.

-Então eu tinha razão no final das contas. – a voz inconfundível de Rosalie ecoava pela casa, e pior, a voz vinha de dentro da casa. Vi os olhos de Alice se arregalarem e me virei na direção que a mesma olhava.

Lá estava ela; Rosalie. Sentada no sofá da minha sala fitando-nos com uma sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei tentando manter minha voz calma, afinal, Nessie ainda estava dormindo. – Pensei que tivesse sido clara quando disse que Alice e apenas ALICE tinha permissão de se aproximar de minha casa! – senti o pânico tomar conta de mim, _Rosalie ali? Então ela provavelmente sabia de Nessie!OMFG!Eu vou matar o Edward!Vou matar Alice!Vou matar os Cullen!_

-Sem drama, Bellinha! – Rosalie se levantou e veio em minha direção – Eu só quero conversar!

-Rosalie vamos embora! – Alice se aproximou da mesma a começou a puxá-la pelo braço.

-NÃO! – Rosalie gritou – Não vou embora!Não sem antes conversamos, Bella! – Rosalie encarava-me diretamente nos olhos.

-O quer de mim Rosalie? – tentei parecer valente, mas eu estava apavorada, se ela estava sentada em meu sofá, ate onde ela tinha ido?Senti meu coração acelerar só de pensar na hipótese de outro Cullen perto de minha filha.

-Rosalie! – Alice tentou puxá-la novamente, mas a mesma se manteve firme.

-Os demais podem ser idiotas, mas eu não sou! – Rosalie falou com convicção – Eu achei estranho demais você perdoar Alice, e apenas Alice, era OBVIL que ela havia descoberto alguma coisa sobre você! – a cada palavra dita por Rosalie eu sentia minhas pernas cada vez mais moles – Quando vi Alice entrar em casa com sacolas de lojas infantis eu tive certeza do que era!Você tinha tido um filho! – Rosalie deu um sorrisinho triunfante por ter descoberto sozinha e minhas pernas não mais agüentaram, e eu comecei a cair. Alice me segurou e me ajudou a sentar no sofá.

-Ah meu Deus! – foi a única coisa que saiu da minha boca.

-Bella?Bella você esta bem? – Era Alice, mas ignorei apenas olhei Rosalie que agora estava ao meu lado.

-E com todo o seu nervosismo, com toda a sua relutância para conosco, não fica difícil de perceber que a criança é do Edward, não é? – Rosalie continuou a sorrir fazendo meu estomago revirar.

– Bella, eu juro, eu tentei te avisar!Juro que tentei! – Alice me olhava com olhos apavorados, provavelmente acreditando que eu iria culpá-la por isso – Mas o futuro de Nessie é difícil de ver!Eu não consigo ver direito quando Nessie esta perto!Não vi nada disso acontecendo ate dois minutos trás!Perdoe-me Bella!

Suspirei pesadamente sentindo meus olhos transbordarem de lagrimas.

-Esta tudo bem, Alice, esta tudo bem... – falei colocando a mão no rosto.

-Bella? – era novamente Rosalie. Com muita relutância eu levantei meu rosto e a encarei.

-O que quer Rosalie?O que você espera que eu diga? – eu me sentia cada vez mais desesperada – Quer que eu negue? Você acreditaria se eu negasse?

-Bella... – a voz de Rosalie era suave e seu olhar não demonstrava ódio nem repulsa, transmitia compaixão – Eu não estou aqui para julgá-la, nem condená-la, eu apenas quero entender...Vampiros não podem ter filhos, como isso foi acontecer?Eu nem sabia que vocês havia dormidos juntos!

-Não quero falar sobre isso!Ate porque, o Edward não é o pai! – falei com convicção.

-Eu não acredito nisso! – Rosalie rebateu com a mesma convicção – Se não fosse, Alice não estaria tão animada quanto esta agora.

Fuzilei Alice com os olhos e esta apenas me pediu desculpas com o olhar.

-A onde esta querendo chegar Rosalie?O que quer? – perguntei voltando minha atenção para ela.

-Quero apenas conversar...

Suspirei enquanto fitava as duas vampiras a minha frente, eu não tinha muitas opções, na verdade, eu acho que se eu conseguisse convencer Rosalie que Nessie não era filha do

Edward, eu já estaria no lucro.

-Olha... – comecei a dizer, mas Alice me cortou.

-Ela acordara daqui a dois minutos, Bella.

Entrei em pânico, o que eu faria?

-Vamos conversar depois esta bem?Assim que eu levá-la para a escola, nos conversamos! – pedi – Por favor, me dêem um tempo para digerir tudo isso, minha filha não precisa presenciar nada disso!

Eu tinha certeza que Rosalie diria não, mas ela avaliou minha expressão desesperada por alguns segundos e assentiu.

-Voltarei depois então...Mas que fique muito claro Bella. – ela disse se levantando – Se você tentar me passar a perna ou tentar qualquer coisa, eu irei contar aos outros Cullen e nos iremos achá-la! – aquilo soou mais uma ameaça, mas não prestei muita atenção, eu fiquei estática com a idéia de Rosalie ainda não ter dito aos demais Cullen.

-Espera!Ainda não contou a eles? – perguntei sentindo uma pontada de esperança.

-Claro que não! – Rosalie pareceu horrorizada com tal idéia, mas antes deu manifestar qualquer outro pensamento Alice falou.

-Quarenta segundos!Vamos Rose! – e as duas saíram, me deixando ali, tentando assimilar tudo que acontecera.

Não demorou muito eu comecei a ouvir Nessie me chamando, ela não podia me ver naquele estado, então rapidamente eu caminhei ate o banheiro.

-Já estou indo, querida! – gritei enquanto lavava o rosto retirando o resquício de lagrimas – Não saia daí!Esta frio!

Assim que meu rosto já estava um pouco mais composto eu me dirigi ao quarto de Rennesmee.

-Bom dia, eu amor! – falei entrando no quarto forçando um sorriso em meus lábios, eu rezava para meu nervosismo não estar aparente.

Minha filha abriu um singelo sorriso esfregando os olhos.

-Bom dia, mamãe! – me sentei na beira de sua cama e ela engatinhou para meu colo, sem conseguir conter-me eu a abracei, abracei apertado e não queria nunca mais largá-la. Meu segredo estava cada vez mais próximo de ser descoberto. Eu temia a decisão de Rosalie, o que ela faria? Ate onde ela seria capaz de chegar? Ela sempre sonhou em ser mãe, será que ela me condenaria por estar realizando um sonho dela? Será que ela odiaria minha filha? E se ela contasse a Edward? O que ele faria? Iria amar nossa filha, como Alice afirmou que faria?Ou iria odiá-la? Tentaria ele destruí-la?

-Eu amo você, filha!Amo muito você!Nunca se esqueça disso! – sussurrei em seu ouvido sem solta-la do abraço. O pavor me dominava, a cada segundo mais questionamentos invadiam minha mente, e eu me via a beira de um abismo.

Nessie me abraçou com carinho e ternura.

-Eu também amo você, mamãe! – foi tudo que ela respondeu, mas foi o suficiente para me dar forcas para enfrentar Rosalie.

Aos poucos fui me separando dela e depositei-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Hora do banho, sim? – sorri de leve, Nessie apenas assentiu com a cabeça; eu me levantei e peguei seu roupão e suas pantufas, entreguei a ela que os vestiu no mesmo instante.

Peguei minha filha no colo e a levei para o banheiro, durante o banho eu não disse nada, e ela muito menos, talvez tivesse percebido meu nervosismo, mas respeitou meu espaço.

Ajudei-a a se vestir e fomos tomar café.Durante o café, Nessie contou algumas coisas sobre seu dia com Alice e sobre a escolinha, eu apenas ouvi em silencio e sorria de vez em quando. Não estava realmente prestando atenção, por mais que quisesse, eu não conseguia.

-Você vai me buscar na escolinha hoje? – perguntou ela quando já estávamos no carro.

-Vou sim, meu amor – sorri pelo retrovisor. – Mas só de tarde, hoje você vai ficar em período integral na escolinha, ok? Às seis horas eu irei te buscar!

-Certo! – concordou ela.

Estacionei o carro na frente da escolinha e a ajudei a descer.

-Comporte-se esta bem? – pedi sorrindo.

-Pode deixar! – ela sorriu e me abraçou – Ate mais tarde, mamãe!

-Ate querida! – retribui o abraço e beijei-lhe a testa, Nessie deu um ultimo sorriso e entrou na escola.

Continuei observando minha filha por algum tempo, suspirei e voltei para casa.

Assim que estava em casa eu senti o medo e a angustia me atingirem, eu não sabia o que esperar de Rosalie, não sabia o que ela pretendia, mas se eu não a encarasse ela revelaria a Edward a existência de nossa filha.

Peguei o telefone e liguei para Alice, informei a ela que as duas, tanto ela quanto Rosalie, já poderiam vir. Eu mal consegui me sentar no sofá, a campainha tocou, abri a porta e lá estavam elas.

Senti um frio percorrer meu corpo só de olhar para Rosalie e imaginar o que ela poderia fazer.

-Entrem... – falei dando passagem a elas, as mesmas entraram e se sentaram em silencio no sofá.

Me juntei a ela e o silencio reinou entre nos, eu não estava disposta a quebrá-lo e Rosalie percebeu isso.

-Então Bella... – começou ela – A criança é filha do Edward, não é?

-Não! – tentei ser o mais convincente possível, mas duvido que tenha funcionado, pois Rose não pareceu convencida.

-Aham...Claro, então posso perguntar quem é o pai?

-Você não conhece... – desviei o olhar, era terrivelmente difícil mentir quando alguém o hipnotizava com o olhar.

-Bella, serio, você continua uma péssima mentirosa! – Rosalie parecia sorrir...Feliz?

Suspirei pesadamente, isso não iria levar a nada, passaríamos o dia inteiro aqui; ela alegando que Nessie é filha do Edward e eu negando.

-O que quer de mim, Rose? – perguntei esfregando minhas têmporas.

-Quero entender, Bella... – a voz dela era aflita.

-Não há nada para entender. Ou você vai me dizer que não sabe da onde vem os bebes? – eu acabei por rir sem o menor humor.

-Bella, o que você teme? – Rosalie perguntou – Não quer que eu conte para ninguém isso?Quer que eu guarde segredo? – eu apenas assenti com a cabeça fazendo-a prossegui – Então seja honesta comigo, esta bem? E eu lhe juro que guardarei seu segredo.

Parei para refletir por alguns instantes, quais eram minhas opções ali?Olhei para Alice perguntando-lhe, sem verbalizar nada, se havia alguma chance deu conseguir contornar Rose.

Alice pareceu entender, pois quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu percebi o medo e a pena estampados no fundo dos olhos dela, em seguida, a mesma negou com a cabeça suspirando.

É, eu não tinha muitas opções a não ser confiar em Rosalie.

-Esta bem, Rose. – concordei relutantemente – O que quer saber?

-Você e o Edward chegaram a dormir juntos?

-Sim. – respondi simplesmente, e vi Alice começando a parecer interessada na conversa; ótimo.

-Quando? – pergunto-me Rosalie parecendo surpresa com minha resposta.

-Foi no dia que ele me deixou. – respondi olhando para a janela, deixando as lembranças daquele dia, invadirem minha mente – Ele me disse que iria me deixar e eu acabei por persuadi-lo e levá-lo para cama.

As sobrancelhas de Alice e Rosalie se arquearam, revelando suas surpresas.

-Serio? – Alice se manifestou pela primeira vez.

-Sim. – respondi com um suspiro pesado – Eu achei que se tivéssemos uma relação mais profunda, ele não me deixaria... – me senti envergonhada de assumir isso – Mas não deu certo. – conclui sorrindo sem a menor vontade.

As duas ficaram em silencio por algum tempo.

-Quantos anos têm seu filho? – Rosalie perguntou pensativa, provavelmente tentando fazer as contas para ver se batiam.

-Filha! – corrigi-a na esperança de desviar sua atenção.

A loira sorriu inconscientemente para mim.

-É menina! – não foi uma pergunta.

-Sim... – concordei – É menina.

-E quantos anos ela tem? – droga, não funcionou.

-Um anos e meio, quase dois. – respondi relutante, fazendo Rose sorrir.

-Vou perguntar outra vez.... – Rose falou devagar, isso me incomodou, por acaso toda aquela historia de acharem que eu tinha algum atraso mental voltou?Acho que deixei meus pensamentos aparentes em uma careta, pois Alice logo começou a rir. É, aquela historia tinha voltado. Suspirei.

-Sua filha...É filha do Edward? – Rosalie perguntou devagar.

Demorei um pouco para responder, apoiei minha cabeça no sofá e fitei o teto.

-Sim. – respondi num sussurro. Pela visão periférica eu vi Rosalie sorrir.

-Como...Como pode ter acontecido? – Rose estava maravilhada e chocada ao mesmo tempo.

Dei os ombros ainda encarando o teto.

-Eu não faço idéia. – era verdade, eu realmente não tinha idéia que isso poderia ter acontecido – A única coisa que sei foi que seu irmão foi o único homem com quem me deitei.

Rosalie ficou um tempo em silencio, pensando e dando-me tempo para fazer o mesmo. Eu já não sabia o que pensar nem o que esperar.

-Por que não contou a Edward? – após algum tempo Rose perguntou-me.

-Eu não o quero perto da minha filha! – rebati fria – Alias, nem ele nem nenhum de vocês! – fuzilei-a com os olhos.

-Por que não?

-Porque minha filha cresceu bem com a idéia de sermos só nos duas!Não quero que ela se apega a vocês para depois vocês partirem e ela sofrer!

Rosalie pareceu confusa e aturdida com a minha explicação.

-Espera... – ela parecia tentar acompanhar o próprio raciocínio – Esta dizendo que não poderei conhecê-la?

-Estou dizendo exatamente isso! – confirmei fazendo-a ferver de raiva.

-Não pode fazer isso! – rebateu ela irritada.

-Lá vamos nos de novo. – Alice suspirou cansada, ela já havia visto esse filme. Ignorei-a e respondi a Rosalie.

-Não só posso como vou! Não quero minha filha perto de vocês!

Rose pensou por apenas alguns segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para eu ver o pânico tomar conta dela.

-Você não pode fazer isso!Não!Se... Se você não me deixar conhecê-la eu... eu contarei a Edward!

Congelei. De novo, não. Isso era um pesadelo. Rosalie deve ter percebido meu desespero, pois sua expressão voltou a ser de contente.

-Foi assim não foi? – perguntou ela, sorrindo novamente. – Foi assim que Alice conseguiu convencê-la!

-Eu... Eu não... – tentei formular algo coerente, mas nada me ocorreu.

-Eu não contarei a ninguém Bella! – Rose falou calma – Mas quero os mesmos direitos que Alice!

Senti as lagrimas começarem a marear meus olhos, isso definitivamente não podia estar acontecendo.

-O que você ganha com isso Rose? Pra que querer conviver com ela? – perguntei desesperada – Você só iria magoá-la!

- Por que acha que eu irei magoá-la? – Ela pareceu ofendida com o que eu disse – Eu não quero magoá-la, não irei tratá-la mal! Sempre foi meu sonho ser mãe, Bella! E se eu não posso realizá-lo eu quero poder ao menos, curtir minha sobrinha.

Essas palavras mexeram comigo, talvez eu estivesse julgando-a mal, afinal.

-Eu juro Bella! Juro que jamais irei fazer nada contra sua filha! Mas me deixe curti-la! Me deixe viver um pouco, através dela, o sonho de ser mãe... – aquilo soou mais como uma suplica. E eu acabei por me comover, eu entendia o desespero de Rose.

-Esta bem, Rose... Mas não conte a ninguém nada disso. – acabei por concordar.

* * *

_**E mais um capitulo chegou ao fim!**_

_**Está cada vez mais difícil da Bella manter seu segredo... As coisas já estão tomando proporções insuportaveis!**_

_**Até quando ela continuara a persistir nesse erro (será mesmo um erro?)**_

_**Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo!**_

_**O que me insentiva a postar são os comentários de vocês! ;D**_

_**Beijão,**_

_**Marry.***_


	25. Cada vez mais difícil de negar

Não sei dizer quem estava sorrindo mais, se era Alice ou Rosalie; honestamente, eu já imaginava, desde a hora que Alice não fez muito empenho em deter Rose, que Alice estava mesmo era torcendo para eu concordar com a convivência de Nessie com outro Cullen, mas devo admitir que me surpreendi em ver Rosalie assim, ela parecia realmente feliz.

Eu estava crente que a mesma só queria conviver com minha filha para "torturá-la", em minha mente, eu via Rosalie próxima, apenas para poder ser arrogante com a pequena, e provavelmente, esnobá-la pelo pai que ela nunca teve, nem nunca terá.

Mas não era isso que o olhar e o sorriso de Rose mostravam, eu pude ver, apesar de Rose ser uma pessoa um tanto reservada quando se trata de sentimentos bons, que ela estava verdadeiramente feliz, parecia querer de verdade viver o sonho de ser mãe em minha filha; talvez, e apenas talvez, ela não estivesse querendo nada mais do que ser mais uma tia coruja para minha filha. É... Talvez eu a estivesse julgando mal, afinal.

-Obrigada, Bella! – Rose falou com uma voz embriagada, parecia...emocionada? – Eu juro que jamais farei nada contra ela! – o sorriso dela era contagiante – E a defenderei com todas as minhas forças!

Eu acabei por sorrir, era tudo que eu queria ouvir. Agora eu sabia que minhas suspeitas estavam certas e Rose seria mesmo uma grande tia para minha filha, e esta estaria em segurança.

-Agora sim! – Alice falou empolgadíssima e deu um abraço em mim e Rose ao mesmo tempo. – Eu estou tãoo feliz! - Aquela baixinha era realmente empolgada com tudo!

Eu acabei por sorrir enquanto me desvencilhava do abraço.

-Escutem... – pedi seria fazendo-as darem cem por cento de atenção a mim – Eu estou confiando em vocês meu maior tesouro!A minha única razão de continuar viva depois de tudo!Eu estou suplicando que não permitam que nenhum mal aconteça a ela! – essas palavras saíram do fundo da minha alma, era tudo que eu almejava, não me importava de sofrer horrores, não me importava de entregar minha vida, se isso fosse manter Nessie segura e feliz.

As duas irmãs sorriram para mim.

-Não se preocupe, Bella! O mesmo carinho que você tem por ela, nós também temos, afinal, isso é uma coisa que nós acreditávamos ser impossível de acontecer!Sei que talvez você não acredite muito em mim, afinal nunca tivemos uma relação muito próxima, mas eu quero que saiba que eu gosto muito de você, Bella!E o fato de você ter conseguido esse pequeno milagre, só aumentou minha afinidade para com você e minha admiração também. – Rose parecia cada vez mais emocionada, tentei encontrar algum vestígio de falsidade em sua voz, mas não encontrei nada, apenas muita convicção e veracidade ali – Não é mesmo Alice? – perguntou ela a irmã.

Eu fiquei emocionada com as palavras de Rose, era tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir dela, eu podia ver ali o inicio de uma grande amizade.

-Exatamente!Rose esta certíssima, Bells! – Alice parecia mais empolgada a cada segundo – Nessie é uma preciosidade!É nosso tesouro também!

Sorri apenas assentindo com a cabeça, senti as lagrimas chegarem e a única coisa que conseguiu sair foi "Obrigada!", as duas sorriram e Alice voltou sua atenção para Rosalie.

-Você precisa conhecê-la, Rose! – os olhos de Alice brilhavam de emoção – Ela é encantadora!

Acabei por sorrir com as palavras de Alice, meu sorriso só se alargou ao ver a empolgação de Rose com as palavras da irmã.

-Me contem tudo!Eu quero saber de tudo! – pediu ela parecendo criança no natal.

Eu me senti bem, apesar de ficar extremamente temerosa com toda essa história, eu estava me sentindo .Era mais um Cullen disposto a amar minha filha, meu pequeno segredo.

-O que quer saber? – perguntei divertida com a euforia das duas.

-Quero saber tudo!Como ela é, o nome, como isso aconteceu, o que ela gosta...TUDO! – Eu estava me divertindo cada vez mais com a alegria, contagiante diga-se de passagem, de Rosalie.

-Rose, adivinha! – pediu Alice, espumando de alegria. – Adivinha o nome dela!

-Qual é? – perguntou ela; confesso que fiquei um pouco sem graça com tudo aquilo, jamais achei que ter colocado o nome de Esme e Carlisle no nome da minha filha pudesse causar tanta euforia neles. Na verdade, eu fiz aquilo mais para poder ter uma lembrança daquela família tão querida por mim, era minha maneira de sempre provar a mim mesma que aqueles vampiros foram reais, foram parte da minha história; tão era, que caso o fruto daquele amor desmedido fosse menino, eu teria chamado-o de Edward Junior, mesmo que ele nunca viesse a conhecer o "Edward Pai".

Percebi Alice e Rose me fitando, Rose esperando ansiosa pela minha resposta, senti minha bochechas corarem e respondi num sorriso tímido.

-Seu nome é Renesmee Carlie Swan.

Os olhos de Rose brilharam de emoção.

-Você...Você misturou os nomes de Esme e Carlisle com os de Renne e Charlie? – apesar de ter sido uma pergunta, pareceu-me mais uma afirmação.

-Sim... – respondi ainda um pouco sem graça. – Sempre gostei muito de Esme e Carlisle, e não consegui pensar em um nome melhor para minha filha. – sorri de canto enquanto via o sorriso de Rosalie se alargar.

-Ahh Bella! – ela se jogou em meus braço – Nem posso acreditar que você fez isso! – Definitivamente, esta não parecia com a Rosalie que eu conheci.

-Não é incrível, Rose? – Alice também estava empolgadíssima; Rosalie se separou do abraço e me fitou.

-Então... O que mais eu deveria saber? – perguntou-me sorridente.

Eu abri a boca para responder quando meu celular tocou.

-Desculpem... – pedi enquanto retirava-o do bolso, era Edward. – Alô? – atendi me afastando das duas que começaram a conversar entre elas.

_-Isa? _– a voz de Edward parecia temerosa, e eu sabia o porquê, agora que nosso dia de relembrar os velhos tempos tinha acabado, ele deveria me tratar como antes, isso incluía o fato de me chamar de "Isa".

-Oi, Edward. – respondi calmamente, mostrando-o que não havia motivos para temer.

-_Como você esta? _– perguntou-me mais tranqüilo.

-Estou bem, um pouco cansada mais bem. – Não consegui evitar um suspiro – E você, como esta?

-_Estou bem. O que aconteceu?Não dormiu direito? Por que esta cansada? _– Edward pareceu pronto a repreender-me.

-É, mais ou menos isso. Eu acabei por dormir tarde, sabe como é.- eu falei um pouco sem graça.

-_Você precisa descansar Isa! Humanos precisam recuperar as energias. _– e o sermão começou. – _O dia de ontem deve ter sido muito cansativo para você. _

- Ok, ok... – suspirei, depois daquela manhã conturbada, a ultima coisa que eu queria era ouvir sermão – Creio que você não me ligou só para me dizer que eu devo descansar, não é? – acabei por abrir um sorriso involuntário.

-_É... _– ele pareceu, envergonhado? – _Na verdade eu liguei para perguntar se você não estava a fim de dar uma volta. _

Eu estava cansada, e queria verdadeiramente recusar, mas ate que seria bom sair e espairecer, além de ser uma ótima oportunidade para excluir Rosalie das minhas condições.

-Hum... Pode ser, mas suas irmãs estão aqui agora. – expliquei receosa – Não podemos dar uma volta à tarde?

Edward ficou em silencio por algum tempo, o fato deu ter dito "irmãs" provavelmente não passou desapercebido por ele.

-_Irmãs? _– perguntou ele tentando mostrar-se despreocupado, mas depois de um tempo convivendo com Edward, eu passei a perceber quando a curiosidade queimava em sua voz – _Rosalie também esta ai? _

BINGO! Suspirei. É, as vezes eu realmente penso em aderir a idéia de jogar na loteria, com as "previsões" que eu tenho feito, eu não duvido nada que eu acabe ganhando.

-É, pois é. – senti o nervosismo ficando perceptível em minha voz – É uma longa história, Edward.

O silêncio se instalou no telefone por alguns segundos, era difícil dizer o que Edward fazia.

-_Sei...Talvez você queira me contar hoje a tarde durante o passeio _– Sua voz parecia tentar mostrar casualidade mas, decididamente, não conseguia.

-É claro... – falei tentando mostrar empolgação – A que horas você quer que eu apareça? – mudei de assunto, aquilo não iria levar a nada mesmo.

-_Passe por aqui lá para umas 11 horas, quero te levar para almoçar. _– deu certo, Edward parecia animado novamente

-Mas Edward, você não come! – lembrei-o pela décima vez.

-_Tanto faz_, - Edward fez descaso – _Você come, e é isso que conta! Abriu um restaurante novo e quero levá-la lá. _

-Está certo então! – concordei para evitar possíveis discutições – As onze eu estarei ai!

-_Certo! _– ele parecia mais animo _– Espero você! _

-Até daqui a pouco! – falei calmamente.

-_Até! _– em seguida a ligação caiu.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto guardava o celular no bolso novamente, me virei para voltar a compânia de Alice e Rose quando percebi ambas me olhando com um sorrisinho maroto no canto da boca.

-O que? – perguntei, tentando conter o rubor de minhas bochechas, já imaginava o que estava por vir.

-Você e Edward voltaram afinal? – Rose foi curta e direta; senti minhas bochechas esquentarem mais ainda, eu deveria estar parecendo um pimentão.

-Não...Não fale besteiras Rose! – para a minha infelicidade, eu gaguejei e isso só comprovou a teoria delas.

-Ahh..É, claro. – Alice revirou os olhos enquanto falava com sarcasmo – Você o odeia! Não suporta olhar para a cara dele...Blá blá blá

-Ahh Bella! Seja sincera conosco vai! Ta rolando algo entre você e ele novamente, né? Pode contar vai! – Rose falou totalmente presunçosa fazendo-me corar cada vez mais, tenho certeza que sangue era menos vermelho que meu rosto naquele momento.

-Não..Não ta rolando nada...É serio... – falei num sussurro.

-Pode confessar, Bella! – Alice exigiu – Se você não contar, conto eu... – ela deu um sorriso triunfante. Fuzilei-a com os olhos.

-Você anda me espionando! – acusei-a.

-Na verdade não...Mas eu não entendo bem... – agora Alice não brincava mais, falava pensativa, parecia refletir sobre as próprias palavras – Eu consigo ver seu futuro com perfeição...Mas somente quando Nessie não esta perto.

-O que quer dizer, Lice? – perguntei agora interessada no assunto.

-É uma teoria Bella, mas que até agora tudo bateu...

-Fale de uma vez, Alice! – Rosalie estava interessada na conversa.

-É que... – Alice fez uma pausa receosa e prosseguiu – Eu sempre consegui ver seu futuro com perfeição, Bella. Sempre! Eu sempre tive uma ligação muito forte para com você; você sempre foi como uma irmã para mim Bella! – explicou ela.

Eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Eu sei disso, Lice, eu sei disso...

-Mas... – Alice continuou alternando o olhar entre Rose e eu. – Logo depois que nós partimos, eu não consegui mais ver teu futuro, ele ficou negro para mim, eu não enxerguei nada, era como se seu futuro não mais existisse...Conhecidentemente, foi ao mesmo tempo que Nessie estava se formando em sua barriga. – novamente ela fez uma pausa, eu estava começando a entender onde Alice queria chegar, mas achei prudente deixá-la terminar – Quando voltamos, eu foquei todas as minhas energias para conseguir ver teu futuro. E eu consegui, após muito custo; o grande lance é que quanto mais longe você fica de Nessie, melhor eu vejo teu futuro, quando o futuro envolve Nessie ou ela esta próxima, tudo fica mais embaçado, e algumas vezes chega a voltar a ser escuro - Alice deu um sorriso tímido ao fim da explicação – E é isso...

Eu fiquei a refletir por mais algum tempo e percebi que Rosalie fazia o tudo fazia muito sentido, agora eu entendo o porque dos Cullen não voltarem, agora muita coisa estava mais clara para mim.

-Faz... – falei por fim – Faz muito sentido.

-É... – Rose concordou ainda pensativa.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio quando Alice cortou a tensão.

-Ok, agora chega de nos enrolar! – ela voltou ao tom animado de sempre – Pode contar...O que ta rolando entre você e meu irmãozinho?

Rose foi arrancada de seus devaneios e voltou a dar toda a atenção para mim.

-Ahh gente... – fiquei rubra novamente – Nada demais... – fazia tempos que eu não me sentia tão constrangida - Eu e ele somos bons amigos apenas...Não posso permitir uma aproximação maior entre nós.

-E por que não? – Rose perguntou espantada.

-Porque eu não posso me deixar cair por seus encantos, eu não quero correr o risco de acabar dando alguma brecha ou acabar por revelar de vez a existência de nossa filha. – expliquei.

-Eu ainda não vejo qual é o grande problema dele saber sobre...Nessie?É assim que vocês a chamam né? – Rose perguntou.

-Sim... – concordei sorrindo – E não, não quero que Edward nem sonhe com a idéia de termos uma filha.

As duas suspiraram pesadamente, mas logo Alice se animou.

-Então conta, como foi o piquenique?

-Ah... – senti-me corar novamente – Nós acabamos por ficar...Trocamos algumas caricias, alguns beijinhos, nadamos, namoramos um pouco.

-AHHHHHHH! – As duas gritaram juntas.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia, eu sabia! – Alice dava pulinhos de alegrias.

Meus rosto foi avermelhando cada vez mais, me levantei.

-Serio, eu vou me arrumar para encontrar o irmão de vocês, é melhor do que ficar aqui e vê-las dando ataques histéricos. – falei pesadamente.

-Espere... – pediu Rose me segurando pelo braço.

-Diga Rose... – olhei-a com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

-Quando poderei conhecer minha sobrinha? – perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

Parei um minuto para pensar, eu havia me esquecido disso.

-Olha...Que tal hoje a noite? – sugeriu Alice. – Você vai se encontrar com Ed, e depois passa pega-la na escolinha. Na hora do jantar, eu e Rose aparecemos e você a apresenta.

-É uma idéia excelente! – Rose concordou.

Eu pensei na proposta, talvez fosse uma boa idéia acabar com isso de uma vez.

-Ta bom...Venham aqui umas oito da noite, e eu a apresentarei a Nessie, Rose. – sorri e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

-Estaremos aqui! – garantiu ela.

-Agora vamos, Bella! – Alice começou a me empurrar para meu quarto – Nós vamos arrumar você, para encontrar com Ed!

-Ahhh não Alice! – fiquei apavorada, eu me lembrava perfeitamente bem de como era os tempos de "Barbie da Alice".

-Não adianta discutir, Bella! – Rose nos seguia, provavelmente ela iria ajudar Alice – Você sabe como Alice é.

Suspirei, eu realmente sabia.


	26. Fruto Proibido

O relógio já marcava meio dia Alice e Rosalie se sentiram satisfeitas com a brincadeira de Barbie.

-Ahhh! Você está tãoo linda Bella! – Alice estava radiante apreciando seu trabalho – Eu senti tanta falta de poder arrumá-la Bella! – eu me olhei no espelho; por mais que eu odiasse quando Alice me pegava para ser sua Barbie particular, mas preciso admitir, ela nunca me decepcionou, sempre conseguiu o milagre de deixar bonita. – Não que você não tenha aprendido a se vestir, Bella. – Alice voltou a tagarelar – Quer dizer, depois que voltamos, eu percebi que você aprendeu a se arrumar, isso me deixou tão orgulhosa,

Bella! – Alice se jogou nos meus braços.

-Pois é. – concordei rindo – Eu queria que minha filha crescesse meio patricinha, então me forcei a mudar. – expliquei sem graça.

Alice e Rose sorriram e eu peguei minha bolsa.

-Agora é melhor eu ir. – peguei minha bolsa – O irmão de vocês já deve estar ficando maluco por eu estar atrasada.

Elas concordaram e me seguiram para fora da casa.

-Você vão comigo? – perguntei trancando a casa e entrando em meu carro.

-Não. – Rose respondeu sorrindo e se dirigindo para a BMW vermelha dela juntamente com Alice.

-Nós vamos a Seattle fazer compras. – explicou Alice após ver a confusão em meu rosto. – Rose quer escolher a roupa perfeita para hoje a noite.

Sorri e entrei no carro.

-Então até a noite! – coloquei meus óculos de sol – Boas compras! – acenei e comecei a dirigir para a mansão dos Cullen.

Durante o percurso eu fui tranqüila, já estava absurdamente atrasada mesmo, não poderia ficar pior. Liguei o som, tocava Thinking of you da Katy Perry, essa música me fez parar para pensar.

Ela descrevia exatamente o que eu senti quando Edward me deixou, ela descreveu o que eu senti quando me forcei a sair com Mike, para tentar esquecer Edward, e agora, ela voltava a descrever minhas emoções.

_Comparisons are easily done / Comparações são facilmente feitas, _

_Once you've had a taste of perfection / Uma vez que você prova a perfeição _

_Like an apple hanging from a tree / Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore _

_I picked the ripest one / Eu peguei a mais suculenta _

_I still got the seed / E eu ainda tenho a sede _

Era bem assim que acontecia, eu já tinha provado do fruto mais suculento, mesmo sendo ele um fruto proibido, eu já deveria ter saciado minha sede, mas não, a sede daquele fruto ainda queimava minha garganta, e pior, eu não deveria comparar os frutos, não deveria fazer distinção de quem era melhor, cada um era da sua maneira, mas não era assim que funcionava, eu passei muito tempo comparando todos os homens com Edward. Ele era meu fruto suculento, meu fruto proibido, que me fazia sentir sede de seus lábios mesmo depois de prová-los.

Eu havia reprimido essa "sede" durante esse tempo, mas agora, depois de ontem, eu não conseguiria mais evitar a "sede", nem mesmo ignorá-la.

_You said move on / Você disse 'siga em frente' _

_Where do I go / Para onde vou? _

_I guess second best / Eu acho que o segundo melhor _

_Is all I will know / É tudo que eu vou conhecer _

Eu entrei em pânico, foi bem por assim que as coisas tinham acontecido, foi assim que eu me senti quando Edward me deixou, era assim que eu me sentia agora de novo. Não adianta ele me dizer para seguir em frente, não adianta os outros dizerem para eu seguir em frente, não adianta nem eu mesma dizer que preciso seguir em frente. Isso nunca iria acontecer. Afinal eu estava viciada naquele fruto, eu estava sedenta por ele, agora mais que nunca. Eu não podia me permitir ser tomada por essa sede, eu precisava de alguma maneira, evitar que a minha necessidade por Edward voltasse, se isso acontecesse, eu não conseguiria mais esconder a existência de nossa filha.

Meu medo era grande demais para encará-lo e contar a verdade.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, precisava evitar que aquela sede me dominasse, então, em um ato de puro desespero eu mudei a direção do carro e acelerei, comecei a dirigir desesperadamente a Port Angeles, mais especificamente para o bar que eu passava meus sábados. Eu sabia que meus "amigos" não eram como eu, não "curtiam" a vida só as sábados, com eles, era todos os dias.

Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

"**Vou me atrasar, precisaram de mim no trabalho. **

**Chego ai em uma hora. **

**Bella" **

Então eu desliguei meu celular, não queria que ninguém, principalmente Edward, me detivesse naquele momento.

Com a velocidade em que eu me encontrava, eu cheguei ao bar em questão de vinte minutos, parei de qualquer jeito e sai do carro. Como eu havia previsto, todos estavam ali, sentados, bebendo e fumando.

Eles me olharam curiosos, eu nunca havia aparecido de dia de semana, muito menos com essas roupas "certinhas" que eu vestia.

Enquanto me aproximava eu procurei por Danilo com o olhar; Danilo era meu "melhor amigo" ali, foi ele quem me acolheu, foi ele que teve a paciência de me ensinar a fumar, foi ele que fez eu me sentir em casa ali. Ele me cantava desde o dia em que aparecia ali, mas sabia respeitar meu espaço e nunca me agrediu, era o mesmo cara que eu me esfreguei na noite em que os Cullen chegaram. Lembrar daquele dia me preocupava, afinal, provavelmente os Cullen tinham visto-o como um marginal, ou algo do tipo, mas Danilo não era assim, ele sabia que não havia me machucado quando me "jogou no chão", e só me chamou de puta porque era assim que eu tinha dito para ele me chamar caso um dia eu me oferecesse a ele.

Encontrei um sorriso maroto no meio de todos, o sorriso de Danilo.

-Eii...O que esta fazendo aqui hoje... – não o deixei terminar sua pergunta, sentei-me no colo dele e beijei-lhe. Beijei com o maior vigor que consegui.

Ele pareceu assustado mas logo respondeu meu beijo, foi um beijo intenso, mas não gostoso, não era isso que eu queria, não era aquela boca que eu almejava.

Ouvi assovios assombrados com minha atitude, e isso só me incomodou fui me separando nossas bocas, encostei minha testa na dele e fitei seu olhar.

Ele segurou minha cintura e deu um sorriso maroto.

-O que houve, puta? – ele parecia divertido com minha atitude. Neguei com a cabeça, enquanto escondia meu rosto em seu ombro.

-Não, não houve nada...Apenas senti vontade de te beijar. – expliquei com uma voz rouca.

Danilo pegou meu queixo e me forçou a olhar para ele. Eu sabia que ele estava me estudando, e eu temi o que ele estaria por descobri e desviei o olhar. Sem nem ver quem era eu peguei o cigarro da mão de alguém e dei uma tragada.

Danilo continuou a me fitar e tirou o cigarro da minha mão.

-Por que fez isso? – perguntei tentando mostrar a mesma valentia que possuía durante os sábados.

-Não estrague sua vida assim como estragamos a nossa... – O olhar de Danilo era significativos e compenetraste. Suas palavras soaram como brasa ardente em minha pele, eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas eu não podia admitir isso.

-Se você não me quer, Danilo, basta dizer. – usei um tom frio, mas não muito convincente – Mas não me venha com lições de moral! – levantei-me de seu colo e fui em direção a saída.

Não consegui dar nem dois passos e senti sua mão segurando meu braço com uma força considerável, impedindo-me de continuar meu caminho.

-Você sabe que eu não quis lhe ofender, Isa. – Danilo forçou-me a virar e encará-lo; ele continuava com aquele olhar intenso e na boca, agora havia uma cigarro – Mas nós todos sabemos que você não é como nós... – a voz dele era indiferente, mas eu sabia que ele queria verdadeiramente me fazer enxergar a realidade – Nós nos afundamos nessa vida, você não, tem uma vida normal de domingo à sexta, não estrague sua vida só porque você esta com um problema.

Eu continuei a encará-lo, suas palavras transpassaram meu peito, eu sabia que ele estava certo, senti as lágrimas invadirem meus olhos, mas me mantive no mesmo lugar que estava.

-Enfrente seu problema, Isa, seja ele qual for. – Danilo deu uma tragada no cigarro – Se for para mudar, que seja para melhor.

Não consegui me conter, algumas poucas lágrimas rolaram por meu rosto. Até agora, meu rosto estava imparcial, assim como o de Danilo, e com seu tom baixo, os demais não conseguiam saber o que acontecia ali, mas ao verem minhas lágrimas eles perceberam que algo estava errado, tentei ignorar isso, eu tinha coisas muito mais importantes para me preocupar. Danilo arqueou levemente o canto da boca, deixando um tímido sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

-Vá enfrentar seus problemas. – foi a última coisa que ele me disse enquanto secava com

a mão as teimosas lágrimas, em seguida, se virou e voltou para a mesa onde estava sentado, atiçando mais a curiosidade alheia. Eu assenti com a cabeça e voltei a caminhar na direção do meu carro.

Quando virei, eu estaquei, senti a cor do meu rosto sumir, e o ar faltar. Edward me observava, sério, parecia nervoso, isso me preocupou.

-Você tá bem, Isa? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Edward, eu... – eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, até onde ele tinha visto? O que teria ele pensado de mim?

Agora sim as lágrimas jorravam de meus olhos, mas Edward não parecia bravo COMIGO, pois seu olhar estava fixo em Danilo. Sem nem olhar direito para mim, ele me envolveu me um forte abraço e beijou minha testa.

-Ele te fez alguma coisa? – indagou Edward enquanto rosnava baixo para Danilo.

Olhei aflita para meu "amigo de sábado", mas este parecia tranqüilo e não se intimidava nem um pouco com Edward; ou ele era muito burro, ou já estava muito drogado para não se deixar intimidar com aquele olhar demoníaco e assassino que Edward tinha.

-Isa? – Edward insistiu – Ele te machucou? – agora ele me fitava, ansioso por minha resposta.

Enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto negava freneticamente com a cabeça.

-Não, Danilo não me fez nenhum mal, muito pelo contrario, ele me ajudou muito. – falei entre soluço, eu estava me sentindo envergonhada e nojenta pelo que fiz.

Edward levantou meu queixo, forçando-me a olhá-lo.

-Tem certeza? – agora ele parecia mais calmo, aparentava apenas preocupação. Não consegui dizer nada, o choro já havia me deixado muda e cega, por isso, apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Novamente Edward beijou minha testa e me ergueu nos braço.

-Tudo bem então, vamos embora – a voz de Edward era serena; ele pegou a chave do meu carro em meu bolso e abriu o mesmo, colocou-me no banco de passageiros e afivelou meu cinto, rapidamente assumiu a direção.

Eu queria dizer alguma coisa, queria me explicar a ele, queria contar meus motivos para tudo aquilo, mas não havia o que explicar, não havia nada que justificasse o que eu fiz; eu era o ser mais mesquinho desse mundo, e eu sabia disso. Do mesmo jeito que Edward brincou com meus sentimentos eu estava fazendo com ele, e pior, não era só com ele, mas sim com Danilo também, assim como fiz com Mike a dois anos, assim como fiz com todos os homens que tentaram se aproximar de mim. Eu havia me rebaixado ao nível de Edward, eu estava me odiando. Talvez a única coisa que me entregava era que eu não havia conseguido odiar Edward por ter brincado comigo; eu estava me odiando por ter feito exatamente a mesma coisa, mas quando Edward fez, eu não o odiei, na verdade, eu acho que sempre compreendi seu ato.

Minha alma derramava lágrimas de sangue, e novamente eu me sentia vazia, eu não consegui-a encará-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele fazia isso comigo, esperando talvez, a minha explicação, mas eu não diria nada, não havia nada a ser dito.

Encarei a janela deixando as silenciosas lágrimas percorrerem por meu rosto; Edward deu um suspiro frustrado e ligou o carro, começou a dirigir para algum lugar que eu não sabia qual era, tão pouco me importava. Não levou mais que dois minutos para o aparelho de som ligar logo após o carro ter sido ativado.

Eu fiquei estática quando a música que começou a tocar, era a continuação de "Thinking of you", por ser CD, a música havia continuado da parte em que foi interrompida quando o carro forá desligado.

_Cause when I'm with him / Porque quando eu estou com ele _

_I am thinking of you / Eu estou pensando em você _

_Thinking of you / Pensando em você _

_What you would do if / O que eu faria se _

_You were the one / Você fosse o tal _

_Who was spending the night / Que estava gastando a noite _

_Oh I wish that I / Ah, eu queria que eu _

_Was looking into your eyes / Estivesse olhando nos seus olhos _

Tentei fervorosamente ignorar a música, mas era impossível, mais uma vez, aquela droga de música descrevia meus sentimentos. Foi assim a dois anos atrás, e foi assim hoje.

Eu beijei Danilo enquanto tinha Edward em minha cabeça, eu olhei-o nos olhos procurando o ocre que apenas os olhos de Edward possuíam, eu desejei que aquela boca que tocava a minha fosse de Edward e não de Danilo. Oh, por Deus! Como eu posso ser tão desprezível? Como eu posso amar tanto alguém? Como eu posso estar com um cara que me quer, pensando em outro que me largou, não por uma, mas por duas vezes.

_You're like an Indian summer / Você é como um verão indiano _

_In the middle of winter / No meio do inverno _

_Like a hard candy / Como um doce _

_With a surprise center / Com um centro de surpresa _

_How do I get better / Como eu fico melhor? _

_Once I've had the best / Uma vez que eu provei do melhor? _

_You said there's / Você disse que há _

_Tons of fish in the water / Toneladas de peixes na água _

_So the waters I will test / Então eu vou provar das águas _

Eu virei meu rosto lentamente e fiquei a fitar Edward, era aquele rosto perfeito que eu amava. Ele era o que eu queria, o que eu precisava! Só ele! Ele e ninguém mais. Eu jamais poderia ser feliz ao lado de outra pessoa que não fosse ele, meu fruto proibido, meu maior vicio, minha maior loucura. Eu poderia procurar por "toneladas de peixes" como a música dizia, mas eu jamais acharia um que me satisfaria, não depois de ter provado do melhor, não depois de já ter tido Edward Cullen ao meu lado.

_He kissed my lips / Ele beijou meus lábios _

_I taste your mouth / Eu provei da sua boca _

_He pulled me in / Ele me colocou para dentro _

_I was disgusted with myself / Eu estava sentindo nojo de mim mesma _

Eu tinha beijado Danilo, eu tinha experimentando de um outro fruto, eu tinha tentando fervorosamente me entregar a ele, mas não adiantou. Eu senti nojo de mim mesma, eu me senti vulgar, me senti rodada...E eu não era rodada; não, eu era de Edward! Ele era o único que tocava meus lábios fazendo-me sentir desejo, fazendo-me sentir minha alma completa. Eu tinha repulsa de mim mesma só de pensar que toquei os lábios de Danilo, ou qualquer outro homem que não fosse Edward.

_Cause when I'm with him / Porque quando eu estou com ele _

_I am thinking of you / Eu estou pensando em você _

_Thinking of you / Pensando em você _

_What you would do if / O que eu faria se _

_You were the one / Você fosse o tal _

_Who was spending the night / Que estava gastando a noite _

_Oh I wish that I / Ah, eu queria que eu _

_Was looking into... / Estivesse olhando nos… _

Era ele, era ele e sempre seria. Não havia espaço para nenhum outro homem eu meu coração. Eu poderia me satisfazer com outros homens, eu poderia sim, ter momentos de felicidade ao lado de outro, mas nada permanente.

Eu não teria a felicidade eterna se não fosse naqueles olhos ocres que eu olharia todos dias.

_You're the best / Você é o melhor _

_And yes I do regret / E sim eu realmente me arrependo _

_How I could let myself / Como eu pude me deixar _

_Let you go / Deixar você ir _

_Now, now the lesson's learned / Agora a lição está aprendida _

_I touched it I was burned / Eu toquei nisso e eu fui queimada _

_Oh I think you should know / Ah eu achava que você devia saber... _

Edward era o melhor para mim, por mais que eu negasse eu sabia a verdade. Eu me arrependo de ter deixado outro homem tocar meus lábios, eu me arrependo por não ter impedido Edward de ir, eu me arrependo de não ter contestado naquela noite, eu me arrependo de não ter brigado com ele, me arrependo de ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto. Eu brinquei com fogo, brinquei com a vida, deixei a vida seguir seu curso e agora eu pagava o preço. Minha alma estaria para sempre marcada pelo fogo daquele amor. Eu queria poder dizer tudo isso a Edward. Queria que ele ouvisse tudo isso, mas não podia. Agora era tarde demais. Mas a lição foi aprendida.

_Cause when I'm with him / Porque quando eu estou com ele _

_I am thinking of you / Eu estou pensando em você _

_Thinking of you / Pensando em você _

_What you would do if / O que eu faria se _

_You were the one / Você fosse o tal _

_Who was spending the night / Que estava gastando a noite _

_Oh I wish that I / Ah, eu queria que eu _

_Was looking into… / Estivesse olhando nos... _

_Looking into your eyes / Olhando nos seus olhos _

_Looking into your eyes / Olhando nos seus olhos _

_Oh won't you walk through / Ah você não vai andar? _

_And bust in the door and… / Esbarrar a porta e ... _

_And take me away / E me levar para longe? _

_Oh no more mistakes / Ah, sem mais erros _

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay / Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar. _

_Stay.... / Ficar... _

Edward era perfeito, admirá-lo, tê-lo ali, ao meu lado, só fazia meu coração dilacerar mais, eu precisava morder meus lábios para não dizer a ele o que eu realmente sentia. Eu queria dizer o quanto eu o amava, o quanto eu queria que ele tocasse meus lábios, me pegasse no colo e me levasse para qualquer lugar, desde que ao lado dele. Eu queria me entregar a Edward, queria dizer-lhe que eu sempre seria sua.

A música acabou, e Edward finalmente percebeu meu olhar em cima dele, rapidamente ele estacionou o carro e se virou, ficando de frente para mim.

Sem nada a dizer, ele sorriu e limpou minhas lágrimas. Ele não parecia bravo nem chateado com o que fiz, mas eu não podia enganá-lo então peguei sua mão e a beijei.

-Como sabia onde eu estava? – perguntei num sussurro olhando para as mãos dele.

-Alice me ligou... – a voz dele era tranqüila e aquilo me confundiu, Alice não contou a ele?

-Ela disse o que eu fui fazer? – perguntei ainda sem fita-lo.

-Sim, e nem precisava, eu vi... – eu estaquei, agora eu me sentia pior do que nunca.

Esperei para ouvir o sermão de Edward, mas nada veio, lentamente levantei meu rosto e encontrei o dele fitando-me. Seu rosto era sereno, não transparecia raiva nem rancor, apenas ternura e compaixão.

-Você...Você não está chateado? – forcei-me a perguntar.

-Claro que não Isa... – ele sorriu e me abraçou, isso fez meu choro intensificar, afinal, ele tinha tido uma dignidade que eu não tive. – Isa... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto afagava meus cabelos – O que eu lhe disse ontem é verdade. – ele afastou-me um pouco para poder encontrar meu olhar – Eu amo você! Mas eu a magoei muito, e preciso pagar pelo que fiz. JAMAIS sairei de perto de ti novamente, mas também não tenho o direito de prende-la.

Eu procurei algum sinal de falsidade ou rancor nos olhos de Edward, mas nada encontrei e isso só fez minha culpa aumentar.

-Você sempre terá tudo de mim, a parte que quiser... – explicou-me ele, ainda sorrindo – Por mais que você pise em mim, eu sempre estarei aqui pra você...Mesmo que eu precise ser apenas um amigo ou até mesmo...o outro.

Sem nem perceber o que fazia eu não agüentei, quando dei por mim, eu já tinha me jogado em seus braços e nossos lábios estavam unidos.


	27. Torturandoo

Não levou mais que meio segundo para que Edward correspondesse meu beijo. Esse sim era o beijo que eu almejava, era essa a boca que eu ansiava, era este o fruto que saciava minha sede. Edward era tudo que eu queria, era tudo que eu precisava, meu doce fruto, meu fruto proibido, eu era viciada nele. Isso não era certo, eu não deveria desejar tanto um homem tão impossível, eu não deveria amar tanto um homem que me fez sofrer tanto.

Edward foi O homem. Foi com ele que vivi todos os melhores momentos da minha vida, com exceção de um, mas também foi por ele que eu passei pelas piores situações em minha vida. Ele deixou muitas cicatrizes gravadas em minha alma, todas foram gravas com fogo, algumas boas, outra ruins, mas todas eram por conta dele.

Aquela língua gélida invadindo minha boca, aquele toque era tudo que eu precisava. Não existiu nada igual a aquele beijo, nem nunca existirá.

Ele envolveu minha cintura e aproximou mais nossos corpos, eu passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço, entregando-me de corpo e alma à aquele vampiro.

Uma nova música começou a tocar, eu não havia dado atenção a mais nenhuma música até então, mas esta, me chamou a atenção, era uma música brasileira, mas eu conhecia a letra e a tradução. Pela segunda vez no dia, uma letra de música falava por meus sentimentos.

_Já conheci muita gente _

_Gostei de alguns garotos _

_Mas depois de você _

_Os outros são os outros _

Eu parei de beijá-lo e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, comecei a cantar num sussurro a música para Edward, sabendo que ele entendia perfeitamente bem português.

Eu já havia conhecido gente de todos os tipos, já tinha gostado de alguns caras, alguns mexeram mais comigo, outros menos, mas ninguém se equiparou à ele. Não existiu ninguém a altura dele...Depois dele, os outros foram apenas...os outros.

_Ninguém pode acreditar _

_A gente separado _

_Eu tenho mil amigos mas você foi _

_O meu melhor namorado _

Fechei meus olhos enquanto cantava a música, sabia que para Edward era tão intenso aquele momento quanto era para mim. Por muito tempo, eu ouvi varias pessoas, principalmente os Cullen, me dizendo que não ficaríamos juntos para toda a eternidade, que éramos feitos um para o outro, que não existia uma "Bella" sem um "Edward". Edward tinha sido meu melhor namorado, meu melhor amante, meu melhor amigo e minha maior ameaça também.

_Procuro evitar comparações _

_Entre flores e declarações _

_Eu tento te esquecer _

Eu não queria me iludir novamente, eu sabia disso, eu não deveria estar fazendo nada daquilo, as conseqüências seriam avassaladoras, mas Deus sabe o esforço que fiz para esquecê-lo. A lua e as estrelas foram testemunhas do quanto eu tentei vigorosamente deixá-lo em meu passado, mas meu coração pertencia à ele, e só à ele.

Era difícil para mim cantar aquela parte, assim como eu sabia que era difícil para ele ouvi-la, mas não deixava de ser verdade.

_A minha vida continua _

_Mas é certo que eu seria sempre sua _

_Quem pode me entender? _

_Depois de você, os outros são os outros e só _

Foi assim que aconteceu, eu segui minha vida, eu juntei todos os caquinhos de minha alma, eu desisti de centenas de pensamentos suicidas, tudo pelo fruto do nosso amor.

Tudo por nossa filha... Mas ele não poderia saber de nada disso.

Não dá para me entender, talvez nem ele consiga....Talvez...Nem eu mesma consiga.

Eu terminei a música com teimosas lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto, todas as lágrimas que eu segurei por esses dois anos e meio, pareciam ter resolvido virem por esses tempos, eu estava extremamente sensível e lacrimosa. Edward estava quieto, com o rosto afundado em meu ombro, seus braços tinha apertado mais nosso abraço. Eu não sabia o que ele sentia, mas talvez fosse o mesmo que eu.

-Eu amo você... – foi tudo que ele disse – Sempre amei e sempre amarei.

"Eu também o amo" pensei com o coração partido por saber que eu jamais poderia verbalizar essa frase.

Lentamente, Edward foi se separando e envolveu meu rosto com suas mãos.

-Não me tire de sua vida, Bella... – ele suplicou; em seus olhos eu pude ver a agonia que ele sentia. O medo da idéia deu afastá-lo parecia apavorá-lo. – Eu aceito qualquer coisa...QUALQUER coisa...Mas por tudo que você mais presa, me deixe ficar em sua vida. Me deixe fazer parte dela.

Com tais palavras ele estava transpassando uma adaga por meu peito. Eu precisava dele, mas não diria a ele sobre Nessie. Eu o aceitaria como "o outro", como ele havia denominado a pouco, se ele assim quisesse. Mas não era justo. Eu estava mesquinha e egoísta.

Edward só tem me dado provas de amor, aceitou todas as minhas condições, fez as coisas do jeito que eu queria, então por que não dar-lhe uma chance de verdade? Por que não contar a ele a realidade? Por que não lhe confessar a existência de nossa filha? Eu já não saiba mais... Só sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Talvez eu fosse medrosa o suficiente para contar. Talvez eu tivesse medo de dar um salto tão grande. Talvez... Eu já não sei mais.

-Edward...Edward eu... – tentei criar uma resposta sucinta. Eu não queria magoá-lo, mas não podia fazê-lo de bobo. Mesmo que meu maior desejo fosse tê-lo ao meu lado.

-Por favor, Bella... – ele implorou mais desesperado agora – Não faça isso comigo...

-Edward, eu não posso... – forcei as palavras a saírem – Não posso mais assumir um compromisso com você. – as lágrimas estavam me traindo, revelando minha tristeza – Não do mesmo jeito que era antes.

Edward pareceu esperançoso com o que eu disse e se agitou, pegou minhas mãos e me encarou com um olhar profundo.

-Então vamos fazer do jeito que der... Não precisa ser como antes... – a voz dele era ansiosa – Eu falei sério quando disse que não me importaria se você pisasse em mim, não me importaria em ser o outro. Mas eu preciso de você, Bella! Preciso respirar o mesmo ar que você!Preciso poder tocá-la...Poder beijá-la... – suavemente, ele roçou a ponta dos dedos em meus lábios.

-Edward... – eu sussurrei com os olhos fechados, aquele toque dificultava o meu raciocínio coerente e correto. – Eu...Eu não posso fazer isso com você... – forcei as palavras a saírem.

-Eu não me importo...Juro que não me importo... – ele rebateu mais ansioso agora. – É só assim que dá para ser para você? Só se eu for o outro? – a voz dele era aveludada, mas eu podia perceber a tristeza em sua voz – Se só puder ser assim para você, eu aceito. Não me importo. Juro que não.

Eu tinha que negar, não podia deixar isso acontecer, eu não podia fazer isso com ele; mas eu era mesquinha o suficiente para acabar por aceitar. Eu era egoísta demais, eu precisava dele, e iria tê-lo. Olhei seriamente nos olhos do vampiro em minha frente.

-É isso mesmo que você quer? – indaguei – Tem certeza disso? Eu não posso me envolver com você de outra maneira contigo. O máximo que posso lhe oferecer é isso. Só podemos ser amantes... Mas as regras antigas devem continuar. Assim a ilusão será menor e conseqüentemente, a dor também, quando o fim chegar.

Edward deixou a mascara cair por alguns segundos, deixou transparecer a dor que ele sentiu com tudo aquilo. Eu vi a decepção estampada em seu rosto por alguns segundos, mas ele logo se recompôs e abriu um sorriso.

-Então que assim seja... Serei seu amante. – ele sorriu e me puxou para um caloroso beijo.

Eu sabia que aquilo não era certo, mas eu não conseguia deter a mim mesma.

Eu correspondi com o mesmo vigor o beijo e logo nos separamos. Ele sorriu enquanto limpava minhas lágrimas, eu apenas retribui o sorriso.

-Agora vamos almoçar? – perguntou-me animado.

-Vamos. – concordei com a cabeça e nós fomos.

A ida até o tal restaurante foi tranqüila, conversamos sobre bobagens tentando manter o animo, durante todo o percurso ele segurou minha mão e eu não fiz objeção sobre isso.

Entramos no restaurante abraçados e Edward pediu pela mesa que ele havia reservado. Fomos colocados em uma sala a parte, uma sala só nossa, mas uma sala um pouco diferente, nela havia apenas uma pequena mesa, e não havia cadeiras, apenas duas almofadas em frente a pequena mesa.

-Edward? – chamei-o sugestivamente. Ele riu divertido com o meu espanto e tirou os próprios sapatos.

-Estamos num restaurante japonês, - explicou ele – isso é um tatame. Nós nos sentamos nessas almofadas.

Fiquei olhando atônica. Isso não podia ser verdade! Eu havia provado comida japonesa apenas uma vez, e havia amado, mas eu sabia o preço desse tipo de comida aqui nos EUA.

-Edward... – não consegui terminar pois fui distraída pela atitude dele. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente e começou a retirar minhas sandálias. – Edward... O..O que esta fazendo?

-Não se pode entrar nessas salas com os causados – ele terminou de tirar uma sandália e colocou-a ao lado do próprio sapato, em seguida, começou a retirar a outra.

-Eu..Eu posso fazer isso... – forcei-me a dizer, eu estava espantada com tal atitude.

-Eu sei que pode – respondeu-me sorrindo colocando a outra sandália de lado e me guiando até a minha almofada – Mas eu queria muito fazer.

Edward me surpreendia a cada momento, e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse cada vez pior, mas tentei não deixar isso aparente.

-Como sabe que eu gosto de comida japonesa? – indaguei enquanto observava-o pegar sua almofada e colocar ao meu lado.

-Alice me deu uma ajudinha. – ele riu de leve enquanto se sentava. – O que pretende beber? – Edward passou o braço entorno das minhas costas.

-Hum... – pensei um pouco, Edward puxou-me para perto, e eu me apoiei em seu peito – Acho que pode ser um guaraná com laranja e um saquê.

-Certo. – Edward chamou o garçom e pediu minhas bebidas, também mandou ser o rodízio.

-Vamos comer, rodízio? – perguntei espantada. Comida japonesa já era cara normalmente, rodízio deveria ser muito mais.

-Quero que você tenha a liberdade de comer tudo que tiver vontade. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto brincava com uma mecha do meus cabelo, fazendo-me arrepiar – Adoro quando você faz isso. – eu estremeci novamente, para o divertimento dele.

-Você me provoca... – acusei-o procurando manter minha respiração instável.

-Sim. – admitiu ele sem a menor vergonha – Adoro vai corada ou arrepiada.

Suspirei deixando-o se divertir as minhas custas. Não demorou muito, minhas bebidas chegaram e logo a comida começou a ser servida.

Meus olhos brilhavam de excitação com cada coisa nova que chegava. Algumas vezes Edward ria, outras, ele apenas fazia cara de nojo.

-Como você pode comer peixe cru? – perguntou-me incrédulo – Peixe já parecei ter um gosto ruim, cru então... – novamente ele fez cara de nojo.

Eu acabei por rir enquanto continuava a comer.

-É delicioso! – disse sinceramente, Edward suspirou inconformado e voltou a brincar com meu cabelo.

-Então... – começou ele, tentando aparentar casualidade – Vai me explicar o negocio da Rose?

Eu gelei, parei meu raxi no ar por alguns segundos e logo pousei-o na mesa.

-Rose e eu nos acertamos. – falei devagar, enquanto virava-me para ele. – Descobrimos que podemos nos dar muito bem.

-Sei... – eu conseguia perceber a curiosidade queimando nos olhos e nas palavras dele – E como você descobriu que vocês se davam tão bem? – Edward não me encarava, continuava a brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Ah... – levei um pouquinho de tempo para responder – Eu fui fazer compras com a Alice, e acabamos por esbarrar com ela. – minha voz era composta e eu voltei a comer demonstrando assim, mais veracidade em minha história – Ela me pediu para conversarmos. Eu concordei. E ela me disse muitas coisas que eu acabei por concordar com ela, agora somos ão, agora ela tem os mesmos direitos de Alice.

-Humm... – foi tudo que ele disse.

Eu não iria estender o assunto, eu já estava me odiando o suficiente sem uma extensão daquela esconder meu segredo eu precisei criar uma mentira, para poder sustentar a mentira eu precisei criar outra, e depois outra, e outra...Eu já estava começando a presentear dificuldades para me lembrar de todas as histórias, isso já estava me incomodando.

-Você acha que um dia eu conseguirei recuperar sua confiança o suficiente para...Para que eu possa voltar a ser seu amigo de verdade? – ele perguntou num sussurro, visivelmente magoado por outros Cullen conseguir o que ele mais aparentava almejar –

Você acha que um dia eu conseguirei ter os mesmos privilégios que minhas irmãs tem?

Eu senti meu coração sangrar com tais palavras, eu realmente estava sendo muito maldosa com ele. Mas eu não iria criar outra mentira, mas também não iria desiludi-lo mais, tão pouco, iria pisar mais do que já estava pisando nele.

-Eu não posso te dar certeza de nada...Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que minha vida é totalmente conturbada, e prevê-la é praticamente impossível. – usei a voz mais aveludada possível, e voltei a me apoiar nele. – Isso só o tempo pode te dizer.

Ele beijou todo o meu pescoço e me abraçou forte dando uma resposta totalmente iludida com um futuro que não virá a acontecer.

-Eu tenho fé...


	28. Nessie e Rosalie

Novamente eu me senti mal com tudo aquilo. Quem eu era parar brincar com os sentimentos daquele homem desse jeito? Que direito tinha eu? O fato dele ter feito isso comigo não me dava o direito de fazer o mesmo com ele. Era exatamente isso que nos diferenciava, e agora, eu estava me rebaixando ao nivel dele.

Eu precisava acabar com aquela palhaçada, Edward não me merecia isso; eu não tinha esse direito, mas eu era fraca, eu estava a encarar aqueles olhar ocre, e as palavras queimavam em minha garganta, mas eu não as diria, eu sabia disso. Eu não diria nada; nem que era melhor não seguirmos desse jeito, nem a verdade. Não... Eu era covarde demais para tomar qualquer tipo de atitude nesse nível, eu precisava dele comigo, e não tinha forças o suficiente para enfrenta-lo contando-lhe que nós tinhamos uma filha.

Meu conflito interno era aniquilador, eu não aguentaria por muito mais tempo toda aquela tortura. Uma hora, eu acabaria por ceder. Eu só esperava conseguir adiar ao máximo esse momento.

Com medo de continuar naquele clima pesado eu acabei por mudar de assunto, e desviei a nossa atenção. Terminamos, ou melhor, eu terminei, de almoçar em meio a um clima bem mais leve, onde Edward e eu apenas conversamos frivolidades e riamos abertamente; vez por outra Edward me puxava para um caloroso beijo e eu o correspondia na mesma intensidade. Torcamos muitas caricias inocentes e apaixonadas, assim como haviamos feito no dia anterior. Eu não tornei a tocar no assunto de Rosalie e ele muito menos.

Quando finalmente saimos do restaurante, Edward quis me levar para comer um doce, o clima na doceria era igualmente tranquilo e mal percebi a hora passar.

Percebi o céu começar a escurecer e olhei no reló quinze para seis da tarde.

-Nossa! – falei me levantando, fazendo-o se levantar também.

-Algum problema? – perguntou ele ligeiramente preocupado.

-Já são quinze para seis. – expliquei com um sorriso triste – Eu preciso ir embora.

-Mas já? – perguntou-me ele passando de uma alegria contagiante ao desanimo profundo no intervalo de segundos – Você não pode ficar mais?

-Desculpe. – abri um sorriso timido – Tenho um compromisso as seis horas. – Assim como ele, eu também não queria ir, mas minha filha, ou melhor, NOSSA filha, e de certa forma, eu ainda estaria com ele.

-Humm... – o pouco caso que Edward tentava fazer era um fiasco, qualquer um conseguia ver seu desapontamento.

Me aproximei dele e envolvi sua nuca com meus mebraços,comecei a fazer uma trilha de brijos por seu pescoço e rosto.

-Mas. Amanhã. Podemos. Nos. Ver. De. Novo. Não? – perguntei entre beijos.

Edward fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro de prazer, suas mãos envolveram minha cintura.

-Estou contando com isso – sua voz era embriagada o que me fez rir internamente, afinal, não era sempre que eu conseguia esse efeito sobre ele.

-Ótimo! – nem me preocupei em esconder minha satisfação – Me ligue, está bem?

Edward confirmou com a cabeça abrindo os olhos, quando comecei a me afastar ele não deixou.

-Edward...? – chamei-o sugestivamente, confusa com sua atitude, mas minhas dúvidas logo cessaram quando seus lábios tocaram os meus e sua língua pediu passagem para minha boca. Nem me lembrei de tentar me separar, o efeito que o beijo de Edward tinha sobre mim ainda era fortíssimo, eu não conseguia fazer, nem pensar em nada, a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era me entregar ao beijo com todo meu desejo ardendo em mim.

Poderiam ter se passados horas ou apenas alguns minutos ali, eu realmente não sabia dizer e também não fazia real diferença, a não ser pelo fato de caso a primeira opção fosse a correta, Nessie estaria irritadissima a essa hora, a única coisa que eu realmente sabia era que não havia sido tempo suficiente para saciar meu desejo, e eu esperava imensamente que para ELE, o tempo também não havia sido satisfatório.

-É melhor nós irmos agora. – sussurrei a milímetros de sua boca, fazendo com que nossas respirações se misturassem, tamanha a proximidade.

Edward demonstrou desgosto, mas não fez objção; caminhamos de mãos dadas até o carro, ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e depois assumiu a direção. Durante todo o percurso até a casa dele nós ficamos em silêncio, porém nada que fosse tenso ou desconfortavel. Não levou mais que alguns minutos nós chegamos lá.

Edward saiu do carro e eu assumi a direção.

-Obrigada pelo almoço e pela agradavel tarde. – sorri, ele se apoiou na janela do carro e me deu um selinho.

-Eu que agradeço por me deixar fazer parte da sua vida. – AQUELE sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto me fazendo hiperventilar – Bella? – Edward me arrancou dos meus devaneios provavelmente se divertindo com minha reação ao seu sorriso, resolvi ignorar isso e retribui seu sorriso.

-Até amanhã, então. – dei-lhe um ultimo beijo, assim que ele se afastou do carro comecei a dirigir em direção a escolinha de Nessie.

Foi só Edward sair do meu raio de visão que meu foco mudou. Agora todos os meus pensamentos estavam voltados para meu mais novo desafio.

Como eu iria apresentar Rosalie a Rennesmee? Não fazia uma semana que nós haviamos discutidos sobre o fato dela conviver, ou somente conhecer, outro Cullen. Ela havia brigado tanto por esse direito e eu havia sido tão firme na minha decisão; como eu poderia agora contradizer tudo? Eu perderia toda a moral! Como minha filha reagiria a essa contradição? Como ela me veria? Quais eram as palavras certas à usar? Qual era a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto?

Eu nem havia falado com Nessei mas já sentia minha cabeça latejar. Suspirei, eu decididamente estava temorosa.

Parei o carro na frente da escola e desci, Nessie estava sentadinha em um dos balanços do playground.

É impossivel ver aquele pequeno anjo e não abrir um sorriso. Vê-la sempre me deu forças para enfrentar tudo.

Não demorou muito ela me viu.

-Mamãe! – gritou ela e veio "correndo" em minha direção, adiantei-me o máximo e a peguei no colo.

-Oi, meu amor! – abracei-a apertado e depositei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha. – A mamãe estava morrendo de saudades de você! – balancei-a de leve com minha bochecha colada na dela.

-Eu tamém, mamãe! – Nessie sorriu, um sorriso radiante e agelical.

-Vamos embora? – perguntei enquanto me dirigia ao banco onde sua mochila estava.

-Vamu! – Nessie concordou alegre. Peguei sua mochila e caminhei até o carro; coloquei-a na cadereinha e guardei a mochila no porta-malas. Para evitar o trabalho que minha filha teria, eu mesma liguei o som do carro no CD Disney; durante todo o percurso Nessie me contou sobre seu dia na escolinha, eu não prestei muita atenção, afinal, eu ainda no havia me decidido como ter tal conversa com ela.

Quando chegamos em casa eu levei Nessie para dentro, dei-lhe um rápido banho e coloquei uma roupa confortavel. Me troquei, colocando também ums roupa confortável.

-Filha, o que você acha de acendermos a lareira e deitarmos na sala ouvindo uma musiquinha baixa, para ficarmos um pouquinho juntas? – perguntei animada.

Nessie estava deitada em minha cama observando-me, após minha proposta ela ficou de pé na cama e começou a pular.

-Isso... Isso... Vamos acender a lareira!

Acabei, por rir com euforia da minha filha, me aproximei sentiu na cama, segurei-a pela cintura.

-Ei! Você vai acabar caindo, querida! – Nessei parou de pular e veio para me colo.

-E depois do jantar, nós podemos assistir um filme, mamãe? – Nessei estava de bom humor como sempre e eu acabei por concordar eu estava prestes a entrar num assunto muito delicado e eu queria minha filha o mais calma e bem-humorada possível.

E assim foi feito; eu acendi a lareira e coloquei um acolchoado no chão, liguei o som e deixei uma música clássica tocar baixinho, Nessie e eu deitamos na frente da lareira e ficamos ali, observando o fogo, abraçadinhas, curtindo silenciosas esse forte laço que nos unia; o amor entre mãe e filha.

Eu pensei muito em como eu faria para começar a falar, mas eu precisava ser rápida; Alice e Rosalie logo estariam aqui.

-Nessie? – chamei-a sem desviar meus olhos de fogo. Eu estava tão apavorada que a única maneira que encontrei para tentar disfarçar meu desespero foi deixando o fogo me hipnotizar.

Nessie estava deitada no meu colo encarando também as chamas, quando seu nome foi dito ela levantou a cabeça para poder olhar no meu rosto.

-O que foi, mamãe? – perguntou-me sorrindo. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais eu angustiada e apreensiva eu ficava, mas se minha filha percebesse isso não iria ajudar em nada. Desviei meu olhar do fogo e encontrei os olhos azuis dela..

-Querida... – comecei tentando manter minha voz firme; pensei por alguns instantes antes de proceguir, a abordagem correta poderia facilitar muito nossa conversa. Conclui que seria melhor ir aos pouquinhos entrando no assunto. – O que você está achando da Tia Alice?

Talvez não fosse certo enrolar mais o assunto, mas uma abordagem direta sobre o real assunto poderia assusta-la, ou pior, iludi-la que um dia viria a conhecer o pai.

-Eu estou adorando a Tia Alice, mamãe! – o sorriso dela ia de orelha a orelha – Ela é muito legal! – os olhos de Nessie brilhavam de euforia em falar na tia – Quando estamos juntas ela sempre brinca comigo, me ensina um monte de coisas e esta sempre sorindo! Ela age comigo da mesma maneira que você age, mamãe!

Acabei por sorrir com a declaração de Nessie, Alice era única, sempre teve um carinho enorme por todos a sua volta, sempre mantem um sorriso nos lábios; tudo é motivo para comemorar e/ou manter a euforia exessiva. Eu não duvidava nem por um minuto que Alice tinha um zelo de mãe para com Nessie e uma amizade de melhores amigas, cumplices, irmãs, com a mesma. Creio que os laços de amizade entre Alice e Nessie já eram tão profundos e intensos como era entre ela e eu.

-Isso é maravilho! – respondi mostrando euforia e satisfação – Eu realmente fico muito feliz de saber que vocês estão se dando tão bem! Alice é uma pessoa maravilhosa e me agrada muito a idéia de vocês estarem juntas – Tentei ao máximo demonstra total satisfasção com essa amizade, enquanto afagava os cabelos de minha pequina.

Nessie abriu um novo sorriso.

-Que bom que aprova minha amizade com a Tia Alice! Eu gosto muito dela! – Nessie voltou a apoiar a cabeça no meu peito e encarar as chamas, seu sorriso havia sumido e sua voz e se tornara séria e baixa – Sabe... Eu me sinto tão bem quando estou com ela... – ela não parecia mais falar comigo, mas sim consigo mesma – Quando Tia Alice está comigo, eu me sinto mais completa, é bom saber que não somos apenas nós duas sabe. – Rapidamente Nessie completou temendo que eu tivesse compreendido-a mal – Não que eu não goste de sermos apenas nós duas, mamãe. É só que... As vezes... Eu sinto falta de um pai... – Ela parecia envergonhada em dizer tudo aquilo, como se estivesse confessão um crime – E estar com a tia Alice... De certa forma... Faz-me sentir como... Como se papai estivesse mais perto... É... É como se essa... Essa falta que sinto de uma figura paterna... Sumisse quando estou com a tia Lice... – Nessie falava baixo com uma voz embriagada, eu pude perceber o medo que ela tinha de me confessar tudo aquilo.

Meu Deus! O que eu havia feito com minha filha? A quanto tempo ela se sente assim? Por que ela nunca me disse nada disso? O que ela pensava que eu era para sentir tanto medo de mim?

O remorso inundou meu ser, por Deus, eu agui erroneamente com minha fihla todo esse tempo? Como eu não percebi a falta que Edward fazia na vida de nossa filha? Que tipo de mãe eu era? Será que eu fiquei tão presa em meu proprio sofrimento que não percebi o sofrimento de minha filha? Ela é meu maior tesouro! Meu UNICO tesouro! Como eu pude ser tão egoista e não ter percebido o sofrimento de meu bem mais precioso?

-Mamãe, por favor entenda! – Nessie agora estava com o rosto de frente para o meu, parecia desesperada, provavelmente por conta da minha expressão. Ela segurava meu rosto entre seus bracinhos – Mamãe, eu amo a senhora! E sou muito feliz do jeito que vivemos! Não tem nada a ver com você! E é só de vez em quanto que eu me sinto assim. Por favor mamãe, não fique assim!

Sai do meu estado de transe e tentei me recompor, a ultima coisa que precisava naquele momento era minha filha com remorso de ter sido sincera. Por mais que eu quisesse evitar, as teimosas lágrimas insistiram em invadir meus olhos e ameaçaram a cair, minha filha não precisava ver isso; antes que uma única lágrima caisse eu a abracei, abracei forte.

-Me desculpe, filha... – por mais que eu tivesse tentando me recompor, minha voz estava chorosa e as lágrimas já caiam; Nessie retribuiu meu abraço.

-Eu que peço desculpas, mamãe. – ela parecia verdadeiramente chateada – Eu não deveria ter te dito essas coisas para a senhora...

Afastei-a do abraço e segurei firmimente seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Nunca tenha medo de me dizer algo! – falei sériamente – Nunca! Você nunca deve reprimir algum sentimento, nunca deve esconde-lo de mim! Estou feliz por você ter me contado o que sente.

-Eu não queria magoa-la, mamãe, muito menos preocupa-la. – explicou ela.

-Você não me magoou querida, - sorri beijando-lhe a testa e a puxando para repousar em meus colo – você falou o que sentia, e fico feliz por te-lo feito. Gosto de saber tudo que acontece com você! – afaguei seus cabelos agora mais composta.

Ela nada disse, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou a encarar o fogo; eu fiz o mesmo, essa revelação fora tão chocante que eu me esqueci o real motivo de te-lo começado, mas Alice e Rose logo estariam aqui e eu precisava resolver isso logo.

-Querida... – desta vez eu achei melhor ir direto ao ponto, talvez fosse melhor assim, mas é claro, tato sempre era necessário – Você disse que quando esta com Alice sente-se mais feliz, mais completa... – não foi bem uma pergunta mas mesmo assim Nessie confirmou com a cabeça – Eu estive pensando... – tentei parecer casual, mas minha voz estava falha – Existe outra pessoa que quer te conhecer...

Nessie se levantou do meu colo novamente e me olhou nos olhos visívelmente confusa.

-Me conhecer? – após alguns segundos de reflexão seu rosto de iluminou – É parente da tia Lice?

OMFG! Ela tinha acertado, mas eu sabia bem em que ela havia pensado, e quanto a isso, ela havia errado.

-Sim querida, é sim... – confirmei séria, Nessie só faltou pular de alegria, seu sorriso era radiante e sua alegria contagiante, porém fui obrigada a quebrar toda aquela euforia – Mas não é seu pai, Nessie! Não se iluda...

Da mesma maneira rápida que a alegria e a euforia vieram elas se foram. O sorriso sumiu do rosto do meu pequeno anjo.

-Ah... – ela tentou parecer casual, mas eu percebi no mesmo instante o desapontamento em sua voz.

-Querida... – abracei-a tentando de alguma maneira consola-la – Sabe que não pode conhecer seu pai..

-Por que não? – ela perguntou inconformada, vontando a se deitar no meu colo – Todos tem o direito de ter um pai, por que eu não posso ter esse direito?

-Nessie já falamos sobre isso! – falei cansada já daquela discução.

-Eu não compreendo! - rebateu ela.

-Querida... Vamos voltar a falar a sua tia, sim? – pedi enquanto massageava minhas temporas, eu já estava esgotada de tudo aquilo.

Nessie ficou um tempo em silêncio, provavelmente controlando-se, assim como eu, ela também não queria brigar.

-O que tem tia Lice? – perguntou-me casual.

-Alice? – estranhei, o que Alice tinha a ver com tudo aquilo? Estavamos falando de Rosalie.

-É ué. – agora quem parecia confusa era ela – Você disse para voltarmos a falar da minha tia, então, só pode der tia Lice.

Me lembrei que não havia falado QUEM era o outro Cullen a fim de conhece-la, nem que era uma tia.

-Ah... Eu quis dizer sua OUTRA tia. Ela é a nova Cullen que quer conhece-la. – expliquei calmamente deixando o clima voltar ao normal.

-Outra tia? – perguntou-me surpresa e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça – Qual o nome dela?

-Rosalie. – respondi automaticamente.

-Irmã do meu pai? – advinhou ela. Confirmei com a cabeça e ela não disse nada mais significativo que "Humm".

-Ela vem aqui, daqui a pouco. – falei quando o silêncio provou-me que Nessie não diria nada.

-HOJE? – Nessie levantou-se num pulo totalmente desesperada, por reflexo eu também me levantei, alarmada com a subta reação de minha filha.

-É.. hoje... – concordei confusa.

-Mamãe! – Nessie parecia brava e saiu as pressas para o quarto, eu a acompanhei.

-Qual o problema filha? – perguntei confusa, o que eu havia perdido?

-Como qual o problema? – o olhar que Nessie me lançou incomodou-me um pouco, afinal, pareceu que ela acreditava que eu tinha algum atraso mental ou sei lá. – Olhe meu estado! – ela apontou para o próprio corpo como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Eu não estou apresentavel!

Fiz careta inicialmente, aquilo era muito... Alice. Ri comigo mesma e me sentei na cama da pequena observando-a procurar algo no armario.

-Não se preocupe com isso querida. – tentei, inultilmente, faze-la desencanar daquilo tudo.

-Eu quero estar apresentavel para conhecer minha nova tia. – explicou-me ela. Ao ver que era inutil desistir eu fui ajuda-la.

Ajudeia a vestir um vestido branco, simples e elegante, desixa os ombros a mostra mas as mangas iam até os punhos. Na cintura havia uma faixa azul, na mesma tonalidade que seus olhos, realçando-os assim. Prendi seu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto e elegante com um fita da mesma cor da usada no vestido, deixando apenas uma pequena franja solta, nos pés ela colocou uma sandalha trançada com fitas brancas. Achei desnecessario, mas Nessie acabou por me convencer que ela deveria usar brincos e uma correntinha; os brincos eram pequenos, uma pequena pedra, no pescoço ela colocou um discreto cordão com uma pequena estrela como pingente.

Assim que Nessie estava satisfeita com a própria aparencia, nós voltamos para o nosso aconchego na frente da lareira enquanto esperavamos por nossas ilustres visitas.

-Você acha que elas vão demorar para chegar? – Nessie estava nervosa, e eu não podia culpa-la por isso.

-Acho que n... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, pois fui interrompida pelo som da campainha.

Nessie levantou-se num pulo e parou a algum metro da porta, deixando para mim o encargo de abri-la.

-Você já percebeu como a Tia Lice sempre chega na hora exata? – Nessie pensativa com a própria observação, eu ri nervosamente e me dirigi até a porta. Droga! Eu precisaria conversar com Alice sobre isso mais tarde. Ela não pode ficar aparecendo sempre na hora exata, Nessie podia ser criança, mas não era idiota, se Alice continuasse a aparecer sempre nas horas certas minha filha acabaria por perceber que não era apenas conhecidencia.

Com um suspiro cansado eu abri a porta e Alice se atirou em meus braços.

-Bella! – ela estava euforica, mas eu percebi o nervosismo em sua voz, com um sussurro quase inaldivel ela completou – Desculpe por isso... Eu vou para de aparecer sempre na hora certa

-Oi Lice! – foi tudo que respondi..

Quando nos afastamos eu vi seu sorriso sem graça e sabia que ela havia compreendido o problema, apenas assenti com a cabeça e voltei minha atenção para Rose que aidna estava no lado de fora da casa. Ela parecia muuuito nervosa, nunca a vi daquele jeito.

-Oi Bella! – comprimentou-me.... gaguejando?

-Oi Rose! – sorri tentando encoraja-la e acalma-la, agora a cagada já estava feita mesmo.

Para meu completo espanto ela me abraçou, e eu, bom, eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer, eu correspondi seu abraço.

Quando nos separamos eu vi em seu olhar a anciedade, e percebi também que ela não havia ousado virar o rosto antes da hora, queria que eu aprensentasse minha filha formalmente.

-Rose... – falei caminhando até Nessie e prostando-me atrás dela, apoiando minhas mãos em seus ombros – Gostaria que conhecesse minha filha, Rennesmee Carlie Swan.

Minha voz era firme, apesar deu recear pela reação de Rosalie. – Filha... – Continuei agora dando atenção a pequena – Quero que conheça sua tia, Rosalie Cullen.

Rose ficou imovel, seu olhar estava hipnotizado em Nessie, e a reciproca era verdadeira, o olhar de minha filha também estava compenetrado do de Rose.

Eu comecei a me preocupar, a tenção não tinha sido tão grande assim quando Alice conheceu Nessie, o que estava acontecendo agora?

Olhei para Alice a procura de resposta, mas essas estava com um olhar fixo em Rosalie, o que me fez tremer de medo.

Nessie, assim como fez quando conheceu Alice, quebrou a tensão, abriu seu sorriso angelical e fez uma profunda reverencia, segurando a lateral do vestido, dobrando os joelhos e abaixando a cabeça.

-É um prazer conhece-la, senhorita Cullen.

Eu relaxei, pensei que agora estava tudo bem, mas Rosalie continuava com aquele olhar fixo e doentio, o que ela estava pensando?


	29. Apenas o sonho de ser mãe

_Eu comecei a me sentir tensa com a reação, ou melhor, a FALTA de reação de Rosalie. Aquele olhar fixo em minha filha estava me deixando preocupada, talvez tivesse sido um erro concordar com aquilo. É, eu iria matar Alice._

_Nessie continuava com uma expressão angelical, totalmente tranquila e com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, mas, muito discretamente, ela encostou a mão e mim, mostrando-me o quam apavorada ela estava. _

_Era difícil dizer se Rose tinha ou não gostado de Rennesmee, seu olhar estava vago, vazio, parecia arquitetar alguma coisa na cabeça, mas não dava para dizer se era bom ou ruim. Eu não queria me antecipar, não queria passar por mãe suprer protetora, mas eu estava prestes a pegar Nessie no colo e sair correndo. Eu não fiz isso, obvil, por dois basicos motivos, primeiro, não adiantaria de nada correr, até Nessie corria mais rápido do que eu, segundo, Alice interveio._

_-Rose? – Alice chamou-a calmamente, mas seus olhos demonstravam pura tensão – Nossas sobrinha não é linda?_

_Rosalie pareceu ser arrancada de seus devaneios e olhou para Alice confusa._

_-O que...? – rapidamente seu olhar voltou a Nessie e Rosalie abriu um pequeno sorriso – Ah sim, nossa sobrinha é linda! – concordou prontamente. _

_Ela se aproximou de Nessie e eu percebi minha filha prender o ar com isso. Rosalie ficou a estuda-la por algum tempo, parecia avaliar uma mercadoria, sem saber se era de seu agrado ou não. Isso me encomodou._

_Rose se ajoelhou ficando assim, na mesma altura que Nessie._

_-Então você é a famosa Rennesmee? – perguntou-a agora bem mais carinhosa do que antes, alias, mais carinhosa do que jamais eu vi Rose ser – Filha de Bella?_

_Nessie ainda parecia assustada com a tia, e olhou de relance para mim, voltou sua atenção para Rosalie e continuou a sorrir, um sorriso formal, mas ainda sim, encantador._

_-Não tenho certeza se sou famosa, – Nessie disse num tom descontraido, mas aidna respeitoso – mas sou Rennesmee, filha de Isabella Swan._

_Rose deu uma risada de leve, mas sem a menor sombra de humor, continuou a examinar minha filha, o que voltou a me apavorar, olhei para Alice atrás de respostas, mas ela estava fixa nas atitudes de Rose, voltei minha atenção a elas também._

_Rosalie levantou a mão e começou a acariciar os cabelos de minha filha, ainda pensativa. A tensão na sala era perceptivel, e eu me perguntei o que aquilo significava, temi que fosse um mal sinal._

_-Quantos anos você tem, Rennesmee? – Rosalie perguntou subtamente para a garota, isso me deixou confusa, o que tinha a ver tal pergunta?_

_-Um ano e meio, senhorita Cullen. – Nessie respondeu tranquilamente._

_-Humm... – Rosalie voltou a pensar ainda acariciando os cachos loiros de Nessie._

_-Rose, ela é mesmo filha do Edward. – Alice declarou agora se aproximando – Eu não lhe traria aqui se não tivesse certeza absoluta disso._

_Rosalie nada disse, apenas se levantou e ficou a encarar Alice por alguns segundos. Eu levei pouco menos de um minuto para entender o que se passava. Rosalie não acreditava que Nessie fosse realmente filha de Edward. Ótimo! Era tudo que eu precisava agora. Minha filha presenciar uma discução dessas. Só poderia ser brincadeira. É, eu realmente mataria Alice._

_Suspirei e me ajoelhei na frente de Nessie._

_-Querida, - arrumei, desnecessariamente, o cabelo dela – por que você não vai no quarto da mamãe e liga para a Tia Ang? – tentei parecer animada, mas eu só queria Nessie fora dali o mais rápido possível._

_-Pra que? – Nessie ficou confusa, e com razão, por que ela deveria ligar para Angela?_

_-Hum... – pensei por uns instantes e me lembrei da promessa que a havia feito na sexta-feira que antecedeu a chegada dos Cullen – Eu tinha prometido te levar ao zoológico quando saisse de férias, não é? – mesmo estourando de preocupação por dentro eu queria demonstrar entusiamos e despreocupação para ela – Então, por que você não vai ligar para ela e perguntar se ela não gostaria de ir conosco amanhã no zoológico?_

_Nessie não precisou de mais estimulo, saiu saltitando para meu quarto, onde havia uma estensão do telefone._

_Segure Nessie no telefone até eu lhe dar um toque no celular._

_Explico depois._

_Bella_

_Angela sabia de todo o transtorno que estava sendo a minha vida com a volta dos Cullen, eu sabia que ela iria fazer o que pedi, mesmo que isso significasse passar a noite inteira no telefone com Rennesmee._

_Voltei a encarar as Cullen pocessa de raiva._

_-Que palhaçada é essa? – mantive meu tom baixo para que Nessie não me ouvisse, mas eu estava espumando de raiva – Eu não acredito que vocês resolveram discutir a paternidade da minha filha na frente dela. - Cerrei os punhos, tamanha a raiva que eu sentia._

_Alice e Rosalie pareceram envergonhadas por tal mancada._

_-Desculpe, Bella. – Alice pediu visivelmente arrependida._

_-Desculpe, Bella? – debochei, eu sabia que Alice estava sendo sincera, mas eu estava pocessa de raiva – Eu não faço questão alguma de vocês conviverem com minha filha! Na verdade, por mim vocês nunca saberiam da sua existencia. – cuspi as palavras – Mas ai, a senhorita Vidente, descobre a existencia de Nessie e me chantageia para poder conviver com ela, eu permito com a condição de nenhum outro Cullen saber sobre minha filha, mas ai, a senhorita Chereta, descobre também e faz uma pressão danada para poder conhecer minha filha. E então, na frente dela! – bati as costas da mão direita na palma da mão esquerda – As duas maricotas resolvem discutir se são mesmo tias de Nessie! Isso é absurdo! O que vocês tem na cabeça? _

_-Bella... – Rosalie se manifestou – Desculpe por isso, mas é muito inacreditavel e... Ela tem olhos AZUIS. Se fosse mesmo filha de Edward, por que ter olhos azuis? – Rose enfatisou esse fato, percebi que ela estava procurando uma desculpa para que Nessie não fosse realmente filha de seu irmao – Se fosse filha sua com ele, os olhos dela deveriam ser ocres como o nosso ou chocolate como os seus, mas AZUIS?_

_Eu não estava acreidtando nas palavras de Rosalie. Só podia ser piada mesmo._

_-Rosalie, até EU, que conheci Edward a apenas alguns anos sei que quando ele era humano seus olhos eram AZUIS... – debochei. _

_Rose olhou para Alice e esta confirmou com a cabeça._

_-Credo Rose, - falou ela – que tipo de irmã você é? Todo mundo sabe que os olhos do Edward eram azuis.._

_-Sério? – Rosalie era inacreditavel! Ela conviveu com Edward, sabe-se lá quantas décadas mas não sabia uma coisa tão simples como essa._

_-Olha... – falei irritada – Eu não vou ficar aqui discutindo isso. Eu sei a paternidade da minha filha. Acredite no que quiser! Não faz diferença para mim – dei os ombros e indiquei a porta – _

_Acho melhor vocês irem agora._

_-Não! – protestaram as duas juntas ligeiramente desesperadas. Alice olhou para Rosalie e falou num tom de incredibilidade._

_-Por Deus, Rose, você é cega? Olha para a menina! É a cara do Edward! São todos os traços dele! O cabelo é igual! Tudo! Ela não tem nada da Bella! Ela É filha dele e você sabe disso!_

_Rosalie colocou as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça por um instante._

_-Mas como pode ser verdade? – perguntou ela ainda negligenciando a verdade. – Como?_

_Revirei os olhos, aquilo não daria certo._

_-Olha, tudo isso foi um erro. – falei firme e me dirigi a porta – É melhor vocês irem embora._

_-Bella, não faça isso! – suplicou Alice._

_-Lice, eu não vou ficar tentando provar nada a ninguem. Se Rose não acreidta, é melhor assim. – e era mesmo, mas eu confesso que me decepcionei com a atitude dela. Não imaginei que as coisas sairiam desse modo._

_-Bella... – Rosalie veio em minha direção – Me desculpe por tudo isso. Eu não fiz por mal... É só que... É só que é tão difícil de aceitar tudo isso... Você e Edward, em um ato de imprudencia, realizaram o sonho da minha vida!_

_O desabafo de Rose me comoveu, eu já conhecia sua história, e seus sonhos nunca concretizados, eu pudia imaginar o conflito interno que Rose provavelmente estava vivendo, mas ela precisava entender o meu lado também._

_Respirei fundo e tentei falar numa voz suave, não queria ser rude, mas ela precisava entender._

_-Rose; eu realmente entendo o sei lado, imagino o que você deve estar sentindo, entendo suas dúvidas, e devo dizer que elas são muito plausiveis. – apoiei minha mão em seu ombro e deixei minha mascara cair, permiti-me mostrar a ela o quanto eu era fraca, o quanto esses dois anos me desgastaram, o quanto eu já estava cansada de lutar por uma felicidade, ou por, pelo menos, uma paz, que eu já não sabia mais se existia – Procure entender meu lado também Rose... Por favor... – pedi aos sussurros._

_Eu não era uma mulher forte, nunca fui, mas durante esses dois anos eu usei uma mascara de mulher valente, e lutei contra tudos e todos para proporcionar a minha filha uma vida plena, mas somente eu sabia o quanto tudo tinha me desgastado. Só eu sabia o quanto me custou fisica e emocionalmente tudo isso._

_Alice e Rosalie me olhavam com piedade, isso me encomodava, eu não gostava que ninguem tivesse pena de mim, mas elas precisavam saber que eu não tinha nem um décimo da força e coragem que aparentava. Eu queria que elas percebecem o quanto minha alma já estava desgastada. Eu queria que elas entendessem._

_-Eu sou humana Rose... Sou fraca... – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, eu me sentei na poltrona já sentindo o cansaço me tomar – Quando o irmão de vocês me deixou, foi a morte para mim, na verdade, pela primeira vez eu me senti como vocês, creio que senti o que é ser um vampiro. Eu vivia num inferno sem ter morrido, e este, pareceu durar uma eternidade._

_Tanto Alice quanto Rosalie ficaram atonicas com minhas palavras, poderia parecer exagero, mas só eu sabia o que eu passei naqueles dias que eu tanto luto para esquecer._

_-Eu não conseguia fazer nada, não queria nada, tudo me consumia, tudo me fazia lembrar de vocês, e as... as palavras dele ecoavam em minha mente sem parar, gritavam, pareciam sombar de mim. Eu me sentia ingenua e idiota, eu havia me iludido com alguem que já me havia me deixado uma vez, era previsivel que ele faria isso de novo. – acabei por rir, sem a menor sombra de humor em minha voz, eu era idiota por cair na armadilha daquele vampiro por uma segunda vez, mas eu devia ser mesmo retardada por estar com ele novamente uma TERCEIRA vez. Eu deveria ser muito masoquista mesmo – Eu não queria mais viver, eu queria morrer, eu ia fazer isso... Eu já havia decidido, mas as pessoas não eram burras, viam meu estado, e já imaginando as loucuras que eu seria capaz, nunca me deixavam sozinha. Então, eu descobri que um milagre havia acontecido. Mesmo sabendo que seu irmão não voltaria, ele havia deixado um pedacinho dele comigo, e isso era o suficiente para me dar forças. Eu sempre teria uma parte dele comigo. – sorri inconcientimente – Eu realmente achei que vocês voltariam quando Alice me visse grávida, mas isso não aconteceu, portanto eu resolvi seguir em frente, viver para minha filha, viver pela minha filha._

_Fechei meus olhos eu preferi não contar tudo que verdadeiramente me aconteceu. Eu não faria isso com elas, afinal, não era culpa delas._

_-Bella..eu... – Rose começou a dizer, mas eu levantei a mão pedindo para que parasse, eu precisava continuar._

_-Espere, - pedi abrindo meus olhos – me deixe terminar, por favor. – ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu voltei a contar – Eu passei esses dois anos e meio vivendo em pról do meu pequeno tesouro, desde que ela nasceu eu venho ensinando-a a não odia-los, nem mesmo a Edward, eu sempre a ensinei que vocês não sabiam de sua existencia, por isso nunca estiveram presentes na vida dela. Eu venho colocando em sua cabecinha que nem tudo é como queremos e que infelismente, ela não podia ter um pai, mas nunca disse a ela nada do que Edward me fez ou é. Eu sempre a ensinei a amar o pai que ela nunca conheceu. E sempre iludi-a que se um dia Edward viesse a saber de sua existencia, com toda a certeza, a amaria, assim como todos vocês._

_Me levantei e caminhei lentamente até a janela, olhei para fora, se eu continuasse a encarar Rose, eu aumentaria o tom da minha voz, mas isso não deveria acontecer._

_-Se vocês discutem na frente dela a paternidade dela, ficará claro que tudo que eu disse, tudo que ensinei-a sobre vocês acabarem por gostar dela será mentira. E isso causaria muito sofrimento a ela – virei-me para encarar as duas vampiras – Eu não vou permitir que nada a magoe, ela não fez nada a vocês, ela não merece passar por tudo isso. Por isso eu peço que vocês vão embora._

_-Bella... – Rose aproximou-se de mim e pegou minhas mãos – Agora mais do que nunca eu acredito, acredito que Rennesmee é minha sobrinha. – a voz de Rose era falha, e eu sabia que se fosse possivel, agora ela estaria chorando – Por favor, não nós peça para ir embora. Quero conhece-la! Quero conviver com ela!_

_-Rose... – eu estava receosa, eu já teria muito o que conversar com Nessie só por aquelas duas frases ditas pelas irmãs Cullen, se elas falassem mais alguma coisa, seria difícil Nessie passar por tudo sem se machucar – Eu não sei..._

_-Por favor Bella! – Alice veio e segurou minha outra mão, olhou-me com a mesma cara de cachorro sem dono que Rose fazia – Se dermos outra mancada como agora, eu e Rose nunca mais encomodaremos vocês e nem diremos nada a ninguem. – prometeu ela._

_Eu pensei por alguns segundos, se elas estavam fazendo uma barganha dessas era porque com toda a certeza, não falhariam dessa vez._

_-Tudo bem... – concordei por fim com um suspiro – Mas é sério, se derem mais uma mancada, as regras que valem para os demais Cullen voltam a valer para vocês também! – avisei-as séria, mas as duas estavam radiantes, me abraçaram concordando._

_Eu peguei meu celular e dei um toque no celular de Angela, para que esta soubesse que já podia desligar do telefonema com Nessie. Nem dois minutos depois, Nessie apareceu na sala com um sorriso no rosto._

_-A Tia Ang, topou, mamãe! – falou ela feliz enquanto vinha em minha direção. _

_Beijei-lhe a testa e sorri._

_-Isso é maravilhoso!Então amanhã iremos ao zoológico!_

_Nessie só faltou pular de tanta alegria. Alice e Rosalie pareceram encantadissimas com a sobrinha._

_-Nós também podemos ir? – perguntou Alice esperançosa. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para mim, Nessie esperava anciosa por minha resposta, parecia euforica com a idéia das novas tias passarem o dia no zoológico conosco._

_-Claro que sim! – sorri. As três começaram a pular e a dar gritinhos istéricos, pareciam ter todas a mesma idade._

_Rosalie passou a agir de maneira totalmente diferente, e logo Nessie já estava agindo naturalmente com ela, assim como Alice, Rosalie exigiu ser chamada de "Tia", nada de "senhorita Cullen" como Rennesmee a chamava._

_Eu fiz a mamadeira de Nessei e nós todas deitamos no chão da sala em frente a lareira para conversar._

_Como eu já deveria imaginar, Alice e Rosalie trouxeram mais uma pilha de presentes para Nessie, eu não gostei muito, mas a pequena ficou radiante._

_-Mamãe, olha! – Nessie disse radiante enquanto terminava de tirar o embrulho do ultimo presente – É um quebra-cabeças!Um quebra-cabeças, mamãe! – A euforia de Nessie iluminava toda a sala, minha filha estava feliz, era tudo que eu queria._

_-Você gostou? – Rosalie pergunto-a visivelmente esperançosa._

_-Uhum! – Nessie falou ainda olhando para a foto do quebra-cabeças – Eu A-M-O quebra-cabeças, Tia Rose! Podemos começar a monta-lo? _

_Alice e Rosalie abriram um sorriso maior ainda, elas concerteza queriam curtir a sobrinha, fariam o que ela pedisse sem pensar duas vezes. Quando as três começaram a abrir a caixa eu as empedi._

_-Não, agora não... – falei firme._

_-Por que não? – choramingou Nessie, toda a euforia de minutos atrás sumira._

_-Nessie querida, você nem mamou ainda. – falei balançando a mamadeira no ar para que ela visse._

_-Se eu mamar, nós podemos montar o quebra-cabeças depois? – perguntou ela esperançosa._

_Pensei por um minuto, eu não tinha gostado muito da ideia, mas ao ver os três rostos pidões eu acabei por concordar com um pesado suspiro._

_-Esta bem... Mas só um pouquinho e só depois que _

_mamar! – fui firme nisso. Eu não deixaria passar da hora de Nessei dormir._

_-Isso! – comemorou Nessie levantando-se num pulo, isso feliz Alice e Rose rirem, cada vem mais abobadas com a sobrinha. _

_Nessie começou a vir e minha direção para deitar-se em meu colo, quando Rose se manifestou._

_-Ahh...Será...será que eu posso dar a mamadeira para ela? – perguntou-me totalmente insegura. Eu sorri com tal pedido, este pedido me comoveu, e me provou que Rose queria realmente viver em minha filha o sonho de ser mãe, e em hipotese alguma queria machuca-la ou magua-la como pensei._

_-Claro! – concordei sorrindo e depois olhei para _

_Nessie com um sorriso um pouco mais fraco – Isso se ela quiser é claro._

_Nessie olhou para mim e depois para a tia, esta estava anciosa pela resposta._

_-Você...quer? – perguntou ela a Nessie._

_Nessie novamente olhou para mim e depois para a tia e sorriu._

_-Quero! – ela foi em direção a Rosalie e deitou-se em seu colo, eu entreguei a mamadeira a Rose e ela com um cuidado mais do que desnecessario, começou a alimentar minha filha._

_Pouco segundos se passaram e Rose já estava visivelmente emocionada, Alice e eu nos comovemos com tal cena. Rose alimentava minha pequena com um sorriso abobado no rosto, e não desviou, nem por um momento, os olhos de Rennesmee, parecia que nunca seria tempo o suficiente para admira-la._

_Quando a maderei chegou ao fim, Rosalie já estava mais do que deslumbrada com a pequena, e como eu havia prometido, começamos a montar quebra-cabeças._

_Como já era de se esperar, logo Nessie começou a ficar cansada e a esfregar os olinhos de sono._

_-Hora de ir pra cama! – anunciei sorrindo. Antes que eu se quer levantasse, Alice pegou a pequena no colo, todas juntas fomos para o quarto de Nessie._

_Alice e Rosalie a trocaram, e arrumaram seus cabelos. Colocamos-a na cama e eu acolcheguei-a melhor com as cobertas. Ao meu lado estavam Alice e Rosalie._

_-Boa noite, meu anjo. – falei num sussuro enquanto beijava-lhe a testa. Alice e Rosalie fizeram o mesmo._

_-Mamãe? – chamou-me Nessie quando nós já estavamos nos levantando._

_-O que foi querida? – perguntei voltando a me acomodar na beirada da cama._

_-Você não vai cantar para eu dormir? – perguntou ela, parecendo magoada por eu ter tensa, Alice e Rose não sabiam que eu cantava._

_-Talvez seja melhor não querida. – expliquei com um sorriso leve._

_-Você canta? – perguntou Alice surpresa._

_-Vocês nunca a ouviram cantar? – perguntou Nessie espantada. – Então mamãe! Cante para mim e para as titias! Elas vão amar ouvi-la, assim como eu amo! – Nessie falou radiante._

_-É...Melhor não... – falei insegura, aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo._

_-Mas nós queremos ouvi-la! – insistiu Rosalie._

_Eu encarei as três por alguns segundos e acabei por ceder. Comecei a cantarolar a canção de ninar de Nessie, que um dia foi a minha. Eu evitei olhar para as Cullen enquanto fazia isso, assim que Nessie dormiu nós saimos do quarto._


	30. Presente de casamento

Eu já imaginava o que estava por vir, dificilmente Alice e Rose deixariam passar batido tudo isso.

Então... – Alice começou assim que nos sentamos no sofá – Desde quando você canta?

Suspirei pesadamente, é, elas não deixariam passar batido.

-Ah, - fitei o fogo que ainda queimava na lareira – Tem algum tempo. – fiz pouco caso com o assunto, não precisava de um alvoroço por causa disso.

-Bella, - Rosalie tinha uma voz de incredibilidade – você canta maravilhosametne bem! Foi lindo! Como...? Quando...? – Rosalie não conseguia terminar uma frase.

-Aquela música era sua canção de ninar! – observou Alice também visivelmente surpresa com minha cantoria. Mesmo sabendo que não era uma pergunta eu concordei.

-Sim, era minha canção de ninar. – fiz uma breve pausa e continuei – Mas hoje é a canção de ninar de Nessie.

-Edward nunca nos contou que você cantava. – Rose afirmou pensativa.

Eu avaliei muito bem a situação, nenhum Cullen nunca soube que eu cantava, esse era mais um dos meus segredos. Eu não queria que aquelas duas sabendo desse pequeno dom, mas visto que elas já sabiam o maior dos meus segredos, não havia porque esconcer algo tão banal.

-Ele nunca contou porque nunca soube que eu cantava – esclareci por fim – Vou pegar algo para comer. – sem nem esperar uma resposta me levantei e segui para a cozinha, comecei a preparar uma sopa. Obviamente, Alice e Rosalie me seguiram, sentaram-se à mesa e o interrogatório continuou.

-Então você aprendeu a cantar depois que partimos? – indagou Alice.

-Na verdade não. – respondi simplismente – Eu já sabia cantar quando me mudei para Forks.

-Sério? – as duas disseram juntas. Eu não estava vendo seus rostos, mas pelo tom de voz de ambas, eu sabia que estavam cada vez mais surpresas.

-Sim, mas nunca mais cantei depois que vim para cá. – exliquei assim que acabei de colocar a sopa no fogo. Me sentei à mesa com elas – Só voltei mesmo a cantar quando descobri que estava grávida.

-Por que? – questionou Rose.

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar de pura incredibilidade, só podia ser brincadeira, né?

-Vocês não esperavam mesmo que eu mostrasse para VOCÊS, vampiros habilidosos em tudo, que meu chuveiro não me acha tão desafinada, não é? – perguntei sarcastica.

-Seu chuveiro não te acha tão desafinada? – repetiu Alice incrédula – Você só pode estar de sacanagem! Você canta MUITO bem, Bella! Melhor que todos nós! E desconfio que você saiba disso!

Suspirei pesadamente – E daí?

-Quando você pretendia nos contar desse dom? – Rosalie perguntou – Ou você pretendia se casar com meu irmão e nunca mais cantar? – ela usou o mesmo tom sarcastico que eu havia usado a pouco.

Fechei fortemente meus olhos, senti meu coração contrair, a dor de tal lembraça começava a me invadir. Eu não queria lembrar! Não queria sofrer por algo tão bobo novamente. Rapidamente me levatantei e fui para o fogão me servir de um pouco de sopa, esta já estava pronta a essa altura. Nada respondi.

-E então? – isistiu Alice.

Eu podia sentir o olhar das duas fuzilando minhas costas mas tentei ignorar isso.

-Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – respondi tentando demonstrar indiferença, porém minha voz saiu falha, entregando-me.

As duas ficaram a me encarar enquanto eu retornava a mesa e começava a comer. Mesmo de cabeça baixa eu sabia que elas me olhavam com pena, tentei ignorar isso fitando apenas meu próprio prato.

-Era uma surpresa para ele, não era? – advinhou Alice. Me mantive quieta, ainda comendo – O que você ia fazer? – pecionou ela.

Eu não queria falar. Não queria relembrar o quão ingenua eu fui, mas percebi que elas não me deixariam em paz. Minha única opção era falar. Pousei minha colher na mesa e levantei lentamente minha cabeça para poder encara-las.

-Ia... Ia ser meu presente de casamento para ele. – confessei sentindo as lágrimas chegarem – Eu nunca mais tive vontade de cantar depois que me mudei para Forks – eu não fazia a menor idéia do porque deu estar confessando tudo isso à elas, mas eu simplismente não conseguia parar de falar – Depois que conheci vocês, eu voltei a me sentir feliz o suficiente para querer cantar novamente. Mas não me achava digna de cantar; vocês sempre foram perfeitos em tudo e, – fiz uma breve pausa e continuei – eu não podia me equiparar a vocês. Eu não contei a ninguem que sabia cantar, eu sabia que se Edward soubesse me faria cantar para ele e eu tinha muita vergonha; não queria cantar para alguém que possuia uma voz de anjo, seria humilhante! – tomei folego e continuei – Eu não cantei mais, as vezes Charlie verbalizava seu desgosto com isso, ele sempre gostou de me ouvir cantar – eu não mais enchergava as duas Cullen na minha frente, minha visão estava tomada por fashs dessa lembrança – Era obvil que eu não guardaria para sempre esse segredo... Eu ia contar, eu QUERIA contar, só não sabia como fazer isso... Então, um dia, conversando com Charlie, eu comentei que queria contar a Edward sobre esse pequeno dom, mas não sabia como; ele me aconselhou a fazer uma surpresa e cantar para Edward no dia do casamento, seria até uma forma de declarar meu amor à ele. – as lágrimas começaram a deslizar por meu rosto com tal lembrança. – Eu ia aderir a idéia de Charlie, compus uma música para nosso casamento, mas nunca cheguei a canta tal música à ele, afinal – tentei dar um sorriso, agora voltando a fitar as duas irmãs – não houve casamento, não é?

Tanto Alice quanto Rosalie me fitavam com piedade, eu sabia a pena que elas estavam sentindo de mim, mas era menos encomodo pensar que o silêncio de ambas devia-se a surpresa pelo fato revelado, e não por dó.

Quando o silêncio já começava a se tonar constrangedor, Alice se levantou e veio me abraçar. Eu não queria que elas tivessem piedade de mim, mas ser abraçada daquela maneira e saber que eu não estava sozinha, saber que havia uma amiga com quem eu pudesse contar era reconfortante demais para eu ter coragem de objetar.

-Sinto muito, Bella. – sussurrou Alice sem se desvincilhar do abraço.

Sorri fracamente e me dersvencilhei do abraço, eu tinha jurado não mais sofrer por algo tão frivolo.

-São águas passadas! – um falso animo me atingiu enquanto eu enchugava o resquício de lágrimas – Não se preocupem com isso... Foi a muito tempo. – mostrei indiferença, mesmo que em meu íntimo eu soubesse o quanto ainda me magoava lembrar de tal presente.

-Podemos ouvi-la? – pediu Rosalei.

-Ouvir o que? – eu não precisava me fazer de desentendida, eu realmente não sabia a onde ela estava querendo chegar.

-A música que você compos para Edward; podemos ouvi-la?

Estaquei. A última coisa que eu esperava era por um pedido desses. O que eu deveria fazer? Não tinha certeza se queria as duas ouvindo tal canção. Alias, eu mal gostava de canta-la, só o fazia quando Nessie me pedia. Todas as vezes que essa melodia era cantada eu sentia a solidão me abater, essas era a prova viva que eu realmente acreditei que seria feliz com Edward por toda a eternidade.

-Por favor, Bella! – insistiu Alice. Voltei a fita-las por alguns instantes; eu não queria cantar, mas iria, no fundo eu sempre soube que não conseguiria negar algo a aquelas duas quando as mesmas me pediam daquele jeito.

-Venham... – foi tudo que eu disse e me dirigi a sala. Sentei-me no banquinh do piano. As vampiras seguiram-me e sentaram-se no sofá.

-Você toca também? – Rosalie indagou absmada.

-Na verdade não... – respondi fitando as teclas – Nessie me ensinou o básico, mas a única música que eu realmente sei tocar é esta. – passei os dedos sobre as teclas mas sem toca-las.

-Você que compos a melodia também? – indagou Alice.

-Não... A melodia foi Rennesmee quem compos – toquei a primeira nota.

A medida que a melodia foi sendo tocada, eu me entregava a música. Enquanto eu cantava, fashs de momentos que passei com Edward vinham a minha mente.

"**Feels like I have always known you / Parece que eu sempre te conheci**

**And I swear I dreamt about you / E eu juro que sonhei com você**

**All those endless nights I was alone / Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estive sozinha**

**It's like I've spent forever searching / É como se eu tivesse sempre procurando**

**Now I know that it was worth it / E agora sei que valeu"**

_O resto da semana foi calmo. Eu me acostumei com a rotina de minhas aulas. Na sexta-feira, consegui reconhecer se não pelo nome, quase todos os alunos da escola. Na educação física, as meninas da minha turma aprenderam a não me passar a bola e sair rapidamente da minha frente se outro time tentava se aproveitar da minha fraqueza. Eu saía de seu caminho feliz._

_Edward Cullen não voltou a escola._

_Todos os dias eu observava anciosa até os demais Cullen entrarem no refeitório sem ele. Depois podia relaxar e participar da conversa do almoço. Centravase principalmente numa viagem ao La Push Ocean Park dali a duas semanas, que Mike estava organizando. Fui convidada e tive que concordar em ir, mais por educação do que por desejo. As praias devem ser quentes e secas._

_Na sexta-feira eu estava perfeitamente à vontade entrando na minha aula de biologia; sem me preocupar mais se Edward estava ali ou não. Pelo que sabia, ele tinha saído da escola. Tentei não pensar nele, mas não conseguia reprimir completamente a preocupação de que eu fosse responsável por sua ausência contínua, embora isso fosse ridículo._

"**With you it feels like I am finally home / Com você me sinto finalmente em casa**

**Fallen head over heels / Estou caindo**

**Thought I knew how it feels / Pensei que soubesse como era**

**But with you it's like the first day of my life / Mas com você parece que é sempre o primeiro dia da minha vida"**

_Paramos diante da última porta do corredor._

_-Meu quarto – ele me informou, abrindo-o e me puxando para dentro._

_(...)_

_-Você ainda está esperando que eu fuja aos gritos, não é? – conjecturei._

_Um sorriso fraco tocou seus lábios e ele assentiu._

_-Odeio romper sua bolha, mas você não é tão assustador quanto pensa. Na verdade, não acho você nada assustador. – menti casualmente._

_Ele parou, erguendo as sobrancelhas numa descrença evidente. Depois faiscou um sorriso largo e malicioso._

_-Você realmente não devia ter dito isso – ele riu._

_Edward frunhiu, um som grave do fundo da garganta; seus lábios se curvaram para baixo sobre os dentes perfeitos. Sue corpo mudou de repente, meio agachado, tenso como um leão prestes a atacar._

_Eu recuei, olhando fixamente._

_-Não devia._

_Não o vi saltar para mim – foi rápido demais. Só me vi de repente no ar e depois nos chocamos no sofá, batendo-o na parede. Em todo esse tempo, seus braços formavam uma gaiola de proteção em volta de mim – eu mal senti o impacto. Mais ainda estava arfando quando tentei me endireitar._

_Ele não permitiu. Me enrolou em uma bolha em seu peito, segurando-me com mais firmeza do que correntes de ferro. Olhei para ele alarmada, mas ele parecia controlado, o queixo relaxado enquanto sorria, os olhos brilhando só de humor._

_-O que você estava dizendo mesmo? – grunhiu ele de brincadeira._

_-Que você é um monstro muito, muito terrível – eu disse, meu sarcasmo meio desfigurado por minha voz sem fôlego._

_-Muito melhor assim – aprovou ele._

_-Hmmm – Eu lutei. – Posso me levantar agora?_

_Ele se limitou a rir._

_-Podemos entrar? – Uma voz suave soou no corredor._

_Lutei para me libertar, mas Edward apenas me ajeitou para que eu ficasse sentada de forma mais cinvencional no colo dele. Pude ver então que eram Alice e Jasper atrás dela, na sleira da porta. Meu rosto ardeu, mas Edward parecia tranquilo._

_-Entrem. – Edward ainda ria baixinho._

_Alice pareceu não achar nada incomum em nosso abraço; ela entrou – quase dançou, seus movimentos eram tào graciosos – até o meio do quato, onde se sentou sinuosamente no chão. Jasper, porém, parou na porta, a expressão um poquinho chocada. Encarou Edward e eu me perguntei se ele estava testando o clima com sua sensibilidade incomum._

_-Parecia quec você estava almoçando a Bella, e viemos ver se podíamos dividir – anunciou Alice._

_Eu me enrijeci por um instante, até que percebi Edward sorrindo – ou do comentário dela, ou da minha reação. Eu não sabia._

_-Desculpe, não acredito ter o suficiente de sobra – respondeu ele, os braços segurando-me despreocupadamente._

"**Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me / Por que você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo.**

**You leave me breathless the way you look at me / Você me deixa se mar da maneira como olha para mim**

**You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through / Você consegue desarmar, minha alma está brilhando"**

_-Tudo bem. – Quiquei escada abaixo – Estou decente._

_Ele estava ao pé da escada, mais perto do que eu pensava, e eu saltei direto para ele. Ele me segurou, mantendo-me a uma distância cautelosa por alguns segundos antes de repentinamente me puxar para mais perto._

_-Errado de novo – murmurou ele em meu ouvido – Você está totalmente incecente... Ninguém deve ser uma tentação tão grande, não é justo._

_-Tentação, como? – perguntei – Posso trocar..._

_Ele suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça._

_-Você é tão absurda. – Ele apertou os lábios frios delicadamente em minha testa e a sala girou. O cheiro de seu hálito me impossibilitava de pensar._

_-Devo explicar como é tentadora para mim? – disse ele. Era obvialmente uma pergunta retórica. Seus dedos acompanharam lentamente minha coluna, sua respiração saindo com mais rapidez em minha pele. Minhas mãos estavam flácidas em seu peito e senti vertigem novamente. Ele inclinou a cabeça devagar e tocou os lábios frios nos meus pela segunda vez, com muito cuidado, separando-os um pouco._

_E então eu desmaiei._

_-Bella? – sua voz estava alarmada enquanto ele me pegava e me erguia._

_-Você... me... deixa... fraca – eu o acusei, tonta._

_-O que eu vou fazer com você? – gemeu ele, exaperado – Ontem eu a beijei e você me atacou! Hoje você desmaia nos meus braços!_

_Eu ri bem fraquinho, deixando que seus braços m apoiassem enquanto minha cabeça girava._

_-É nisso que dá ser bom em tudo – ele suspirou._

_-É esse o problema. – Eu ainda estava tonta – Você é bom demais. Muito, muito bom._

_-Está enjoada? – perguntou ele; ele nunca me vira assim antes._

_-Não... Não é o mesmo tipo de desmaio. – Sacui a cabeça, desculpando-me. – Acho que me esqueci de respirar._

"**Can't help but surrender, my everything to you / Não posso evitar me render a você**

**I thought I could resist you / Pensei que pudesse resistir a você**

**I thought that I was strong / Pensei que fosse forte."**

_Alice estava abruptamente ao meu lado, a mão dela estava erguida para o telefone, mas eu já estava discando. Ela viu o número._

_"Eu acho que ele não está com o telefone dele", ela disse._

_"Eu vou deixar uma mensagem"_

_O telefone tocou quatro vezes, seguidas por um bipe. Não havia nenhuma saudação._

_"Você está com problemas" eu disse lentamente, enfatizando cada palavra."Problemas enormes. Ursos pardos raivosos não serão nada perto do que está te esperando em casa"._

_(…)_

_Eu fui dormir cedo naquela noite, me dobrando no sofá de estava escuro quando eu acordei. Eu estava grogue, mas eu sabia que ainda não estava perto de ser manhã. Os meus olhos se fecharam e eu me estiquei, rolando. Eu levei um segundo pra perceber que o movimento devia ter me derrubado no chão. E eu estava muito mais confortável._

_Eu rolei de volta, tentando enxergar._

_Estava mais escuro que na noite passada - as nuvens estavam grossas demais para a lua brilhar através delas._

_"Desculpe" ele murmurou tão suavemente que as palavras dele pareciam parteda escuridão. "Eu não queria te acordar"._

_Eu fiquei tensa, esperando pela fúria - tanto a dele quanto a minha - mas só_

_estava calmo e quieto na escuridão do quarto dele. Eu quase podia sentir a doçura da reunião no ar, uma fragrância separada do perfume da respiração dele; o vazio de quando estávamos separados deixou um gosto amargo. Uma coisa que eu não percebia conscientemente até que ele era removido._

_Não havia fricção no espaço entre nós. A imobilidade era apaziguadora - não como a calma depois da tempestade, mas como uma noite clara que não foi nem tocada com o sonho de uma tempestade._

_E eu não me importei se eu devia estar com raiva dele. Eu não me importava se_

_eu devia estar com raiva de todo mundo. Eu me inclinei pra ele, encontrei a sua mão na escuridão, e me puxei pra mais perto dele. Os braços dele me circundaram, me segurando contra o peito dele. Os meus lábios procuraram, caçando na garganta dele, no seu queixo, até que eu finalmente encontrei os lábios dele._

_Edward me beijou suavemente por um momento, e então ele gargalhou._

_"Eu estava todo preocupado por causa da briga que ia envergonhar os ursos_

_pardos, e é isso que eu ganho? Eu devia te deixar furiosa mais vezes"._

_"Me dê um minuto pra ajeitar isso", eu caçoei, beijando ele de novo._

_"Eu espero o quanto você quiser", ele sussurrou nos meus lábios. Os dedos dele_

_se entrelaçaram nos meus cabelos._

_A minha respiração estava ficando desigual. "Talvez de manhã"._

_"O que você preferir"._

"**I didn't see it coming / Não o vi chegando****  
****You took me by surprise and / Você me tomou de surpresa e****  
****You stole my heart before I could say no / Roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não"**

_De três coisas eu estava convicta._

_Primeira, Edward era um vampiro._

_Segunda, havia uma parte dele – e eu não sabia que poder essa parte teria – que tinha sede do meu sangue._

_E terceira, eu estava incondicional e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele._

_= x =_

_"Você se importa se eu fizer uma coisa?", ele murmurou, seus braços se_

_apertaram ao meu redor._

_"O que você quiser"._

_Mas ele me soltou e se afastou._

_"Qualquer coisa menos isso", eu reclamei._

_Ele me ignorou, pegando a minha mão e me puxando da cama também. Ele_

_ficou na minha frente, mãos nos meus ombros, o rosto sério._

_"Agora, eu quero fazer isso. Por favor, por favor, mantenha em mente que você já concordou com isso, e não arruíne o momento pra mim"._

_"Oh, não", eu resfoleguei enquanto ele se pôs em um joelho._

_"Seja boazinha", ele murmurou._

_Eu respirei fundo._

_"Isabella Swan?", ele olhou pra mim através daqueles cílios impossivelmentegrandes, os olhos dele estavam suaves mas, de alguma forma, chamuscando. "Eu prometo te amar pra sempre - todos os dias do pra sempre. Você quer se casar comigo?"_

_Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer, algumas delas não eram nem um pouco legais, e algumas delas eram mais pasmamente apaixonadas e românticas do que ele provavelmente sonhava que eu era capaz. Ao invés de me envergonhar com alguma dessas coisas, eu sussurrei. "Sim"._

_"Obrigado", ele disse simplesmente. Ele pegou minha mão esquerda e beijou todas as pontas dos meus dedos antes de beijar o anel que já era meu._

"**You leave me speechless / Você me deixa sem fala****  
****The way you smile, the way you touched my face / O seu cheiro, a maneira como você tocou meu rosto****  
****You leave me breathless / Você me deixa sem ar****  
****There's something that you do, I can't explain / Há algo que você faz, não posso explicar"**

_"Edward, não!", mas minha voz estava perdida por causa do barulho das badaladas._

_Eu podia vê-lo agora. E eu podia ver que ele não podia me ver._

_Realmente era ele, nada de alucinações dessa vez. E eu me dei conta de que as minhas alucinações eram mais falhas do que eu imaginava; elas nunca o fariam justiça._

_Edward estava parado, imóvel como uma estátua, só a alguns passos do fim da ruela. Seus olhos estavam fechados, os círculos embaixo deles eram de um roxo escuro, os braços estavam relaxados ao lado dele, suas palmas viradas pra frente. A expressão dele era muito tranquila, como se ele estivesse sonhando com coisas agradáveis. A pele do seu peito de mármore estava nua - havia uma fina camada de tecido branco sobre os seus pés. A luz refletindo da calçada da praça refletia fracamente na pele dele._

_Eu nunca havia visto nada mais lindo - mesmo estando correndo, sem fôlego e gritando, eu podia apreciar isso. E os últimos meses não significaram nada. E eu não me importava se ele não me queria. Eu nunca iria querer nada além dele, não importava quanto tempo eu vivesse._

_O relógio bateu, e ele deu um longo passo em direção á luz._

_"Não!", eu gritei. "Edward, olhe pra mim!"_

_Ele não estava ouvindo. Ele estava sorrindo muito levemente. Ele ergueu o pé pra dar o próximo passo que o colocaria diretamente na direção do sol._

_Eu me choquei com ele com tanta violência que a força teria me jogado no chão se os braços dele não tivessem me pego e me segurado._

_O impacto me deixou sem fôlego e fez minha cabeça pular pra trás._

_Seu olhos se abriram lentamente enquanto o relógio badalava de novo._

_Ele olhou pra mim com uma surpresa silenciosa._

_"Incrível", ele disse, sua voz primorosa estava maravilhada, um pouco divertida. "Carlisle estava certo"._

_"Edward", eu tentei asfixiar, mas minha voz não fazia som. "Você tem que voltar para as sombras. Você precisa se mover!"_

_Ele parecia contente. A mão dele alisava suavamente a minha bochecha. Ele não parecia reparar que eu estava tentado forçá-lo pra trás. Pelo progresso que eu estava fazendo era melhor estar empurrando uma parede. O relógio badalou de novo, mas ele não se mexeu._

_Era muito estranho, até onde eu sabia nós dois estávamos em perigo mortal. _

_Mesmo assim, naquele instante, eu me sentia bem._

_Completa. Eu podia sentir meu coração disparado no meu peito, o sangue pulsando quente e rápido nas minhas veias de novo. Meus pulmões estavam cheios com o doce cheiro que vinha da pele dele. Era como se nunca houvesse existido um buraco no meu peito. Ele estava perfeito - não curado, mas era como se ele nunca tivesse estado lá pra começar._

"**I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name / Eu correria mil milhas só para ouvi você dizer meu nome**

**Baby / Meu bem"**

_"Bella, pare com isso agora!" _

_Meus musculos se travaram, me congelando onde eu estava. Porque não era a voz de Jéssica que me repreendia agora._

_Era uma voz furiosa, uma voz familiar, uma voz linda - macia como veludo mesmos estando irritada. Era a voz dele - eu era exepcionalmente cuidadosa pra não pensar no nome dele - e eu estava surpresa de ver que o som dela não fez meus joelhos fraquejarem, me derrubando no pavimento com a tortura da perda._

_Mas não havia dor, nenhum pouco._

_No instante que eu ouví a voz dele, tudo ficou muito claro. Como se minha cabeça tivesse emergido de alguma piscina escura. Eu estava mais consciente de tudo - a visão, os sons, a sensação do vento frio que eu não havia percebido que estava soprando no meu rosto, os cheiros vindos da porta aberta do bar._

_Eu olhei ao redor chocada._

_"Volte pra Jéssica", a amável voz ordenou, ainda com raiva. "Você prometeu- nada estúpido"._

_Eu estava sozinha. Jéssica estava á alguns metros de distância de mim me olhando com olhos assustados. Contra a parede, os estranhos observavam, confusos, imaginando o que eu estava fazendo, ficando em pé sem me mexer no meio da rua._

_Eu balancei minha cabeça, tentando entender. Eu sabia que ele não estava lá, e mesmo assim, eu o sentia improvavelmente perto, perto pela primeira vez desde... desde o fim. A raiva na voz dele era de preocupação, a mesma raiva que uma vez já me foi muito famíliar - uma coisa que eu já não ouvia pelo que pareceu ser uma vida inteira._

_"Mantenha sua promessa". A voz estava desaparecendo, como se eu estivesse baixando o volume de um rádio._

_Eu comecei a suspeitar que estava tendo algum tipo de alucinação. desencadeada, sem dúvida, pela memória - o deja vu, a estranha familiaridade da situação._

_Eu corrí as possibilidades rapidamente na minha cabeça._

_Opção um: eu estava louca. Esse era um termo apropriado pra pessoas que costumam ouvir vozes em sua cabeças._

_Possível._

_Opção dois: minha mente subconsciente estava me dando o que ela achava que queria. Esse era o desejo de cumprimento - um alívio momentâneo da dor que abraçava a idéia incorreta de que ele se importava se eu estava viva ou morta._

_Eu estava projetando o que ele diria se A) ele estivesse aqui, e B) se ele estivesse de alguma forma se incomodando com o que pudesse acontecer comigo._

_Provável._

_Eu não podia ver uma terceira opção, então eu esperava que fosse a segunda opção e que isso fosse só o meu subconsciente ficando furioso, do que alguam coisa que acabasse me levando pro hospital._

_A minha reação não foi muito sã, contudo - eu fiquei agradecida. O som da voz dele era uma coisa que eu temia estar perdendo, então, mais do que qualquer coisa, eu senti uma gratidão dominante porque o meu subconsciente havia guardado esse som melhor do que a minha mente consciente._

_Eu não tinha permissão pra pensar nele. Isso era uma coisa com a qual eu tentava ser bem restrita. É claro que as vezes eu escorregava; eu sou só humana. Mas eu estava melhorando, e então agora a dor era uma coisa da qual eu podia me afastar por dias._

_O custo era uma entorpecência que não acabava nunca. Entre a dor e o nada, eu escolhi o esperei pela dor agora. Eu não estava entorpecida - meus sentidos estavam estranhamente intensos depois de tanto tempo na neblina - mas a dor normal não apareceu. A única dor foi o desapontamento porque a voz estava desaparecendo._

_Havia uma segunda escolha._

_A coisa inteligente a fazer seria correr desses pensamentos potencialmente - e certamente mentalmente instáveis - destrutivos. Seria burrice encorajar essas alucinações. Mas a voz estava desaparecendo._

_Eu dei outro passo em frente, testando._

_"Bella, vire-se", ele rosnou._

_Eu suspirei aliviada. A raiva era o que eu queria ouvir – uma evidência falsa, fabricada, de que ele se importava, um presente duvidoso do meu subconsciente._

_= x =_

_Eu pisei na beira do precipício, mantendo meus olhos no espaço vazio á minha frente. Meus pés seguiram em frente cegamente, acariciando a margem da pedra quando a encontraram. Eu respirei fundo e segurei a respiração... esperando._

_"Bella"_

_Eu sorrí e exalei._

_Sim? Eu não respondí em voz alta, com medo que o som da minha voz alta fizesse a minha linda ilusão desaparecer. Ele parecia tão real, tão próximo. Era só quando mentir era reprovável como nessa hora que eu conseguia ouvir a memória real da sua voz - a textura aveludada, a entonação musical que fazia a mais perfeita das vozes._

_"Não faça isso", ele implorou._

_Você queria que eu fosse humana, eu lembrei ele. Bem, me observe._

_"Por favor. Por mim"._

_Mas de outro jeito você não vai ficar comigo._

_"Por favor", era só um sussurro na chuva forte que soprava os meus cabelos e encharcava as minhas roupas - me deixando tão molhada como se eu estivesse dando o segundo mergulho do dia._

_Eu rolei nos calcanhares._

_"Não, Bella!", ele estava com raiva agora, e a raiva era tão adorável._

_Eu sorrí e ergui meus braços pra fora, como se eu fosse mergulhar, levantando o meu rosto para a chuva._

_Mas eu estava bem treinada demais por causa dos anos de piscinas públicas - pés primeiro, primeira vez. Eu me inclinei para a frente, me abaixando pra conseguir mais impulso..._

_E me joguei no penhasco._

_(...)_

_Foi aí que a corrente me pegou._

_Eu estive tão preocupada com o tamanho dos penhascos, com o óbvio perigo da sua altura, das suas faces afiadas, que eu não havia me preocupado nem um pouco com a água negra esperando. Eu nunca sonhei que a verdadeira ameaça estivesse embaixo de mim, embaixo da maré alta._

_Eu sentí que as ondas estavam brigando comigo, me jogando pra frente pra trás, como se estivessem determinadas a se juntarem pra me partir ao meio._

_Eu sabia o jeito certo de evitar a maré cheia: era melhor nadar paralelamente até a praia do que lutar pra chegar na praia. Mas esse conhecimento não ajudou muito já que eu não sabia pra que lado a costa estava._

_Eu nem sabia dizer pra que lado estava a superfície._

_A água raivosa era preta em todas as direções; não havia nem um brilho pra me guiar. A gravidade era toda poderosa quando lutava com o ar, mas ela não era nada nas ondas - eu não conseguia me sentir sendo puxada pra baixo, ser guiada em nenhuma direção._

_Eu só podia sentir o banho das correntes que me jogavam pra lá e pra cá como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano._

_Eu lutei pra manter o meu ar pra dentro, pra manter os meus lábios selados na minha última reserva de oxigênio._

_Não me surpreendeu que a minha ilusão de Edward estava lá. Ele me devia muito, levando em consideração que eu estava morrendo. Eu estava supresa de ver o quanto esse conhecimento era certo. Eu ia me afogar. Eu estava me afogando._

_"Continue nadando!" Edward implorou urgentemente na minha cabeça._

_Pra onde? Não havia nada além da escuridão. Não havia nenhum lugar pra nadar_

_"Pare com isso!", ele ordenou. "Não se atreva a desistir!"_

_A água gelada estava deixando meus braços e pernas dormentes. Eu nem sentia mais as ondas batendo. Agora era mais como uma vertigem, como um rodopio sem esperança na agua._

_Mas eu escutei ele. Eu forcei meus braços a continuarem avançando, minhas pernas a chutarem com mais força, apesar de estar indo para uma direção diferente a cada segundo. Isso não estava levando a nada. Qual era o ponto?_

_"Lute!", ele gritou. "Droga, Bella, continue lutando"._

_Porque?_

_Eu não queria mais lutar. E não era a cabeça leve, o frio, e nem os meus braços falhando quando os meus musculos desistíram de exaustão, que me deixaram contente por estar aqui onde eu estava. Eu estava quase feliz por estar tudo acabado. Essa era uma morte mais fácil do que as outras que eu enfrentei. Estranhamente tranquila._

_Eu pensei brevemente nos clichés, de como você devia ver a sua vida passando na frente dos seus olhos. Eu tinha muito mais sorte. Quem queria ver um replay, afinal?_

_Eu via ele, e eu não tinha vontade de lutar. Era tão claro, quase mais definido do que qualquer memória. Meu subconsciente havia guardado Edward com perfeição de detalhes, guardando ele para esse momento final._

_Eu podia ver seu rosto perfeito como se ele estivesse realmente lá; o tom exato da sua pele gelada, o formato dos seus lábios, a linha da sua mandíbula, o brilho nos seus furiosos olhos dourados._

_Ele estava com raiva, naturalmente, por eu estar desistindo. Seus dentes estavam trincados e suas narinas estavam infladas de raiva._

_"Não! Bella, não!"_

_Meus ouvidos estavam cheios da água gelada, mas a voz dele estava mais clara que nunca. Eu ignorei as palavras dele e tentei me concentrar no som da sua voz. Porque eu iria lutar quando estava tão feliz por estar aqui?_

_Mesmo com os meus pulmões queimando por mais ar e com minhas pernas congeladas pela água fria, eu estava feliz. Eu havia me esquecido do que é a verdadeira felicidade._

_Felicidade. Isso fazia toda a coisa de estar morrendo ser bem suportável._

_A corrente ganhou nesse momento, me jogando abruptamente contra alguma coisa dura, uma rocha invisível na escuridão. Ela bateu solidamente no meu peito, me atingindo como uma barra de ferro, e então o ar foi roubado dos meus pulmões, escapando com uma grossa nuvem de bolhas prateadas._

_A água entrou pela minha garganta, me engasgando e queimando. A barra de aço parecia estar me arrastando, me puxando pra longe de Edward, mais profundamente para a escuridão, para o fundo do oceano._

_Adeus, eu te amo, foi meu último pensamento._

A música chegou ao fim e com ela toda a força que juntei para não sofrer por Edward.

As lágrimas caiam intensamente de meus olhos, a dor era aguda demais, os fashs de minha vida com o vampiro de olhos hipnotisantes não saiam mais de minha cabeça.

Senti mãos gelidas e suaves me pegarem no colo, mesmo as lágrimas nào me permitindo enchergar, eu sabia que era Alice.

Ela me levou para, provavelmente, meu quarto, e me apoiou em um lugar macio que julguei ser minha cama. Ela apoiou minha cabeça em seu colo, logo senti as mãos de Rose afagando meus cabelos. Ninguém nada disse, e eu me permiti chorar até não ter mais lágrimas. Foi assom que o sono me encontrou; chorando ao lado de duas amigas, as magoas dos sonhos destruidos de um casamento.

* * *

_**Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo tanto quanto eu gostei!!**_

_**Relembrar momentos tão marcantes nem sempre fazem bem, não é??**_

_**Comentem e eu posto mais ;D**_

_**Obrigada para quem está lendo!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	31. Sonho impossível POV Edward

Eu estava sentado em frente ao meu piano, dedilhando a música favorita de Esme, mas meus pensamentos estavam longe.

Eu sabia que Alice e Rosalie eram cúmplices de Bella. Eu não sabia o quanto elas sabiam ou o quanto Bella me escondia; eu queria saber... Mas eu não forçaria a barra, por mais que minha vontade fosse descobrir de uma vez por todas o que Bella tanto teme, eu não o faria. Se Bella preferia esconder algo de mim, eu não objetaria.

Meu íntimo estava dividido em duas grandes emoções: decepção e euforia. Sim, é bastante contraditório, mas não havia palavras melhores para descrever o que eu sentia.

Decepção por ver o quanto feri a mulher que mais amei neste mundo. Decepção por saber que Bella perdeu a confiança em mim; por saber que hoje, e talvez até o fim de seus dias, ela terá sempre receio para comigo.

Decepciona-me ver o quanto errei com a única pessoa que não deveria errar; decepciona-me ao até que ponto as coisas chegaram.

Fashs da visão de MINHA Bella, usando roupas vulgares... Drogada... Alcoolizada... Lembrar da imagem do pulso de Bella, mutilado e saber que todos aqueles cortes não foram acidentais. Ver Bella se atirar nos braços daquele desgraçado... Era doloroso demais ver a mulher com quem tive tanto zelo, hoje maltratada. Eu a deixei para que a mesma fosse feliz, realizasse o sonho de ser mãe, sonho que eu jamais poderia proporcionar-lhe; eu abdiquei pela única coisa que realmente desejei nesse mundo para vê-la feliz; hoje vejo que não deu certo. Bella continua a mesma no fundo, mesmo que ela negue, eu sei a verdade. Caso não fosse assim, ela não usaria uma mascara durante a semana inteira para que as pessoas a sua volta não sofressem por vê-la ferida como ainda esta. Bella ainda se importa com os sentimentos alheios, eu vejo isso.

Mas é doloroso saber que minha única e verdadeira paixão hoje está tão maltratada, ao vê-la se tornar tão masoquista quanto eu fui quando a deixei. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas preferia vê-la hoje, feliz, nos braços de Jacob do que como ela se encontra hoje.

Tudo isso doía em meu peito, dilacerava-me, assombrava-me, se Bella sumia do meu raio de visão minha mente começava a me punir rigorosamente por esses dois anos e meio longe de Bella.

Euforia eu sentir por, mesmo depois de tudo que fiz, toda a dor que lhe causei Bella ainda fala comigo, aos poucos estava me dando uma nova chance... Ou pelo menos assim eu achava. Afinal ela havia me pedido para ser O OUTRO. Mas eu não ligava só por ela me permitir vê-la periodicamente, a euforia já inundava meu corpo, é mais fácil para eu sobreviver se posso ter um pedacinho de Bella para mim... Mesmo que nada seja como antes, essa pequena parcela de seu carinho já me bastava.

"_Você está bem, filho?_" – Os pensamentos de Esme arrancaram-me de meus devaneios.

Mesmo sentido minha mãe sentar-se ao meu lado e colocar a mão em meu ombro, eu não parei de tocar, na verdade, eu nem me dignei abrir meus olhos, não queria que Esme percebesse minha real angustia.

-Estou... – respondi simplesmente, minha voz estava composta; Esme não precisava, nem merecia sofrer também.

"_Sabe que pode ser sincero comigo, querido_."

Suspirei pesadamente e parei de tocar. Virei meu corpo, deixando-o de frente para o de Esme, lentamente abri meus olhos e encontrei os de minha mãe piedosos e compreensivos a me encarar.

Nada precisei dizer, creio que minha expressão falou por mim, pois Esme me abraçou forte e afagou meus cabelos.

"_Não é sua culpa... Você não tinha como adivinhar o rumo que a vida dela iria tomar_."

-É sim mãe, é minha culpa! – rebati, sentindo minha alma arrebentar com tal confirmação. – Eu não deveria tê-la deixado de novo! Eu não podia tê-la deixado sozinha! Olhe o curso que a vida dela tomou! – eu despejei tudo, minha voz era estranha – Eu falhei mãe! Falhei com ela! Eu falhei com Bella!

-Não, Edward. Não falhou... – a voz de Esme era reconfortante e acolhedora. – Você fez o que julgou correto! Fez o que achou que fosse o melhor para ela, querido! Ninguém o culpa por tudo isso...

-EU me culpo! – contra argumentei aspero.

-Mas não deveria! – repreendeu-me ela.

Quando estava prestes a mostrá-la os motivos da minha culpa, o som do carro de Rosalie se aproximar. Esme sorriu.

"_Vá matar sua curiosidade._" – Sorri em resposta; minha mãe se levantou e desapareceu casa a dentro, segui rapidamente para a porta, não tive tempo de dizer nada, Alice me cortou.

-Não vamos explicar nada, Ed. Nem tente! – as duas passaram por mim com algumas sacolas de roupas. Suas expressões eram estranhas; atordoadas e sofridas, eu não entendi o por que.

Suspirei; achei por bem não insistir nesse assunto, mas isso não mudaria o fato deu querer saber o que elas fizeram, e o porquê daquelas caras. As segui.

-Foram as compras? – perguntei casualmente enquanto vasculhava seus pensamentos.

-Sim. – respondeu Alice normalmente – Mas foi antes de irmos à casa de Bella.

Alice pensava a mesma coisa de todos os dias: Roupas, Jasper e mais roupas.

Suspirei e tentei os pensamentos de Rosalie; os dela já pareciam mais receosos, algo estava errado! Todo aquele cuidado com os próprios pensamentos deixava nítido seu nervosismo e sua concentração em deixar alguma coisa escondida. Seus pensamentos eram voltados para sua última transa com Emmett no... NO MEU PIANO?

A raiva me dominou. Fiquei fora de controla, eu não conseguia me concentrar em fazer nada mais que não fosse torturar e matar Emmett e depois Rosalie.

-EMMETT! – Gritei furioso; virei-me para sair atrás daquele FDP quando os pensamentos de Rose me deterão.

Por uma fração de segundo, na mente de Rosalie, foi projetada a imagem de uma menina, dormindo tranquilamente, seu rosto era difícil de ver, pois estava coberto por seu cabelo.

Uma voz ao fundo, soçobrava algo que parecia ser uma canção. Logo em seguida seus pensamentos voltaram à transa, mas eu já não ligava mais se eles tinham transado no meu piano, no meu carro, ou no meio do pátio da escola de Forks, algo tinha me fixado nada garota.

Quem era a menina? De quem era a voz? Seria da própria Rosalie? Que música era aquela? Era MESMO uma música? Por que tudo aquilo me chamou tanto a atenção? Por que a menina me deixou tão perturbado?

Eu não sabia explicar, por conta do pensamento ter durado apenas uma fração de segundo, eu não consegui identificar de quem era aquela voz ao fundo, nem o que estava cantando, se é que estava mesmo cantando. Isso me irritou, eu não sabia dizer o porquê, mas sentia uma necessidade de saber mais sobre a menina.

-Quem é ela? – perguntei por impulso.

Rosalie estava tensa, mas tentou mostrar descontração.

-Acabei de confessar que transei com Emmett no sei piano e você está preocupado com uma garotinha? – debochou ela, ignorei isso.

-Quem é ela? – agora minha voz estava firme e impaciente.

Rose continuou a me encarar ainda com os pensamentos voltados para a droga da transa.

Eu continuei forçando, vasculhando sua cabeça para conseguir ver de novo algum vestígio da menininha que me deixou tão atordoada, mas fui brutalmente arrancado da minha procura quando os pensamentos de Alice GIRTARAM para mim.

A cabeça da baixinha estava fixa na imagem de Bella chorando em seu colo, nunca tinha visto Bella tão feriada como estava naquele pensamento. Na verdade, nem quando ela, pois um ponto final com sua "história com Jacob", ela chorou tanto.

Fiquei asperado, da mesma maneira que meu interesse pela menininha veio ele se foi. Não havia nada que me atormentasse mais que ver minha Bella sofrendo; e naqueles pensamentos, Bella sofria de mais.

Corri em velocidade sobre-humana para o quarto de Alice, ela estava olhando fixamente para a janela, seus pensamentos ainda voltados para a mulher da minha vida chorando.

-Alice o que houve? – perguntei desesperado.

Era torturante ver Bella naquele estado, o que havia acontecido afinal?

Alice saiu de seus devaneios e voltou seu olhar para mim, deu-me um sorriso amarelo e rapidamente mudou o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-Desculpe por isso... – pediu ela envergonhada por ter deixado tal pensamento perceptível a mim.

-Me diga o que houve Alice! – pedi aflito. Aproximei-me dela e chacoalhei seus ombros – Por que Bella estava sofrendo?

-Ela estava relembrando momentos do passado. – disse ela – Acabamos entrando numa conversa que tomou rumos errados, a fez lembrar-se de seus momentos com você.

Paralisei. Bella estava chorando por se lembrar do seu passado comigo?

-É difícil para ela Ed. – a voz de Alice era piedosa.

-Ela... Ela... – tentei dizer algo coerente, falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. A dor era profunda demais.

-Edward, a culpa não é sua... – Alice me abraçou.

Levei algum tempo, que eu não sei dizer se foram segundos ou horas, para conseguir me recompor. Bella estava sofrendo, e mais uma vez, eu era o culpado.

Por Deus! Como alguém poderia ferir a pessoa que tanto ama de maneiras tão diferentes?

-Vou... – comecei a me recompor. – Vou ligar para ela. – peguei meu celular e comecei a discar o número mais Alice me deteve.

-Não.

-Por quê?

-Ela demorou a pegar no sono, Edward. Passou quase três horas chorando. – explicou ela fitando-me com olhares piedosos. – Se ligar agora além de acordá-la, provavelmente a fará chorar de novo.

A dor me tomou novamente, eu me sentia sendo engolido pela agonia a cada segundo. Esse pesadelo nunca terá fim?

-O que eu devo fazer Alice? – perguntei desesperado. – Ajude-me!

-Não faça nada. – disse ela com um sorriso maternal. – Apenas vá caçar e esvazie sua cabeça, vou pensar em um jeito para que você possa proporcionar algum momento de felicidade à Bella. Amanhã.

-Alice. – eu ainda estava entorpecido – Eu não quero proporcionar ALGUM momento de felicidade para Bella. Quero fazê-la feliz SEMPRE! – Expliquei.

-Eu sei Ed. Mas agora, a única coisa que você pode fazer é isso e nada mais.

As palavras de Alice me feriram, eu sempre soube que isso era verdade, mas ouvir isso de outra pessoa, ainda mais uma que sempre foi otimista quando o assunto era Bella e eu, doía, e só confirmava o meu maior medo.... Talvez Bella nunca voltasse a ser como antes, talvez Bella nunca voltasse a ser minha.

Sem dizer mais nada, eu sai correndo e fui caçar, não olhei para trás, não queria companhia. Eu só voltaria, quando meu rosto estivesse composto novamente, para que minha família não vivesse a depressão que eu vivia.


	32. Zoológico POV Bella

A claridade começou a incomodar meus olhos, fazendo-me despertar. Tentei me lembrar do que acontecerá na noite anterior, e em como fui parar em minha cama, a ultima coisa que me lembrava era de estar na sala, tocando piano e... Ah não.

Logo tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior veio a minha mente, a dor ameaçou tomar-me novamente, mas eu não me entregaria, não desta vez. Nada estragaria o dia de hoje, Rennesmee estava radiante com a idéia de irmos ao zoológico e não havia nada que me desse tanta felicidade do que ver minha filha feliz.

Rapidamente pulei da cama e me dirigi ao banheiro.

-Meu Deus! – falei espantada ao ver meu reflexo no espelho. Meu rosto estava inchado, as olheiras eram enormes... Tudo fruto do meu descontrole na noite anterior. – Inferno! – resmunguei e fui tomar um banho, na tentativa de minha aparência melhor, ao menos um pouco.

Meu rosto melhorou bastante depois do banho, mas ainda foi necessária uma boa maquiagem para esconder minha fraqueza da noite anterior. Coloquei uma roupa simples e elegante, um vestido amarelo claro e um salto não muito alto, fiz uma trança em meu cabelo e me dirigi à cozinha para arrumar o café da manhã; assim que tudo estava pronto fui acordar Nessie.

Tomamos café juntas, Nessie estava radiante com a idéia de ir ao zoológico, e isso acabou por me animar também. Ajudei minha filha a se vestir, coloquei-lhe um vestido rosa e um casaco igualmente rosa, seu cabelo eu deixe preso com duas marias-chiquinhas.

Coloquei Nessie para assistir televisão enquanto arrumava a casa e preparava a bolsa, além de esperar as irmãs Cullen é claro.

Quando eu terminava de preparar a bolsa onde eu levaria as coisas de Nessie a campainha toca.

-Elas chegaram, mamãe! – gritou Nessie, nem me preocupei, sabia que a pequena já deveria ter ido abrir a porta para as tias.

-NESSIE! – Ouvi as duas gritarem.

-Tias! – Nessie gritou um pouco rouca, para estar sendo sufocada, provavelmente por um abraço em conjunto. Ri e terminei de preparar a bolsa, e me dirigi a sala.

-Bom dia Alice, Rosalie! – sorri, ambas me olharam e vieram me cumprimentar com um beijo na bochecha.

-Bom dia, Bella! – responderam em conjunto.

Alice se ajoelhou na frente de Nessie e perguntou sorrindo.

-Vá até o quarto da mamãe e pegue a máquina fotográfica, para podermos tirar muitas fotos!

Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante e saiu saltitando.

-Já volto. – gritou ela enquanto subia as escadas. Assim que Nessie desapareceu, Alice fechou a cara e Rosalie passou a ter uma expressão de culpa.

-Bella... – Alice deu um longo suspiro – Vá buscar uma roupa elegante... Você vai jantar com o Edward hoje.

Levei alguns segundos para processar a informação. Pude constatar, que aquilo não era uma pergunta e sim uma ordem. Absurdo!

-Perdão, - eu só podia ter entendido errado. – Como é?

-Você vai jantar com Edward, essa noite. – repetiu Alice.

Aquilo me enfureceu, desde quando elas resolviam o que eu faria? Até parecia que eu tinha voltado com Edward! Creio que elas não entenderam que aquela Bella, a Bella que era totalmente submissa e tolamente apaixonada pelo irmão delas havia sido trancada no fundo do meu coração, já que era impossível matá-la.

-Até parece! – debochei com desdém.

-Bella, - Alice agora sussurrava, provavelmente Rennesmee estava voltando – existe um motivo, eu juro.

Pela expressão de Alice, eu podia ver que era verdade, um súbito arrepio percorreu meu corpo e eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Quero explicações depois! – alertei-a e fui buscar a roupa, peguei um vestido vinho e um salto mais alto, Rosalie o levou para o carro.

O caminho para o zoológico foi tranqüilo, Nessie estava muito animada, era a primeira vez que minha pequena iria lá; fomos todas no meu carro, eu dirigindo, Alice no passageiro e Rosalie e Nessie no banco de trás.

Quando chegamos lá eu montei o carrinho e coloquei Nessie ali, Rosalie comprou nossas entradas e nós fomos, alegremente, para o zoológico.

O primeiro animal que vimos foram os macacos, Nessie só faltou gritar de tanta euforia.

-Mamãe, titias, olhem! – ela apontava sem parar para os macacos. – Olhem que lindos!

Os olhos de Nessie brilhavam de animação, isso fez a minha e as Cullen abrirmos um sorriso involuntário. A alegria de Nessie, era a alegria de todos ali.

-Eles são lindo mesmo! – concordou Rosalie, mas esta nem olhava para os macacos, seus olhos não se desviavam de Nessie.

-Vamos bater uma foto! – sugeriu Alice já ligando a câmera. – A primeira foto deve ser de Nessie com Bella!

-Concordo! – Rosalie falou sorrindo.

Abri um sorriso e peguei Nessie no colo, focamos de frente para Alice, Nessie me abraçava pelo pescoço e sorria, eu sorri também. Alice bateu a primeira foto.

-Ficou linda! – Rosalie falou avaliando a foto.

-Claro que ficou, - Alice falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – fui eu quem bati! Só podia ter ficado linda.

Nessei e eu rimos e fomos ver a foto, realmente estava linda. Minha filha absurdamente linda como sempre, com um sorriso encantador, no meu colo, eu estava aceitável, mas não chegava aos pés da beleza de Nessie; e é claro, os macaquinhos estavam no fundo.

O dia inteiro foi, isso, Nessie mal ficou no carrinho, passava de colo em colo, mais no de Alice e Rosalie, elas pareciam querer tirar o atraso desse tempo que não conviveram com a sobrinha.

A maior parte do tempo eu me senti como uma mãe, que levava três crianças ao zoológico, afinal, Nessie, Alice, e Rosalie estava igualmente eufóricas e encantadas, mas Nessie por motivos diferentes das tias. Tiramos muitas fotos, naturalmente, Alice e Rosalie disputavam um lugar numa foto com Nessie, então revezamos. Vimos muitos animais; ursos, lobos, girafas, pássaros, elefantes, hipopótamos e muitos mais . Nessie ficou deslumbrada com todos os animais, mas algo aconteceu quando chegamos na cela dos leões, os olhos de Nessie ficaram escuros, e ela fixou o olhar no leão, não desviava.

Seus instintos de caça estavam se manifestando, não sei qual foi minha surpresa ao ver que seu gosto era por leões da montanha, assim como seu pai.

-Nessie? – chamei tentando desperta-la de seu transe, mas ela não me ouviu, continuava fixa no leão. Rosalie e Alice também perceberam e sabiam o que significava, Rosalie tratou de mudar o foco.

-Nessie, querida, vem com a tia Rose ver os golfinhos! – falou ela enquanto pegava Nessie do meu colo, rapidamente tirou Nessie do raio de visão dos leões.

Aquilo me deixou um pouco alarmada, afinal, eu não esperava esse tipo de reação, talvez tenha sido uma má idéia trazê-la no zoológico tão nova. Suspirei e senti a mão gélida de Alice em meu ombro.

-Relaxe, Bella! – ela riu. RIU! Como ela consegue rir num momento como esse? – Ela só estava seguindo os extintos! Achei hilário que ela goste de leões da montanha também.

-Que bom que a sede da minha filha diverte você. – falei com sarcasmos e comecei a empurrar o carrinho para onde Rosalie e Nessie estavam.

Alice riu mais ainda e passou a me acompanhar.

-Ah Bella! Relaxe! Está sendo um dia maravilhoso! – Alice falou radiante – É justamente por isso que os Volturi não permitem que seja transformado uma criança em vampiro. – Agora o tom de Alice era baixo e severo – Elas sempre seguiriam seus extintos sem se preocupar em manter nosso segredo guardado.

Gelei e parei de caminhar. Eu queria acreditar que isso era mentira, mas o medo me dominou naquele momento, e se tudo isso não passasse de uma encenação?

-Vocês... Vocês vão... Vocês vão entregar minha filha ao Volturi? – forcei a pergunta a sair.

Alice pareceu inicialmente confusa e depois furiosa e me chacoalhou pelo ombro.

-Você é louca? – grunhiu ela, num tom baixo. – Tanto eu quanto Rose morreríamos antes de permitir que os Volturi chegassem perto de Nessie! – pela visão periférica, vi Rosalie nos olhando discretamente, e concordando com a afirmação de Alice. –Nós a amamos Bella! Tanto quanto você! Ela é uma pequeno milagre, e você não sabe a alegria que sentimos em poder conviver com Nessie! – Alice continuou, em sua voz eu só encontrava sinceridade. – Alem de que, Nessie cresce, portanto, não haveria porque dos Volteri se interessarem em matá-la.

Relaxei com as palavras de Alice, era impossível descrever o alivio que senti, então eu me limitei a sorrir e voltamos a caminhar em direção a Nessie e Rosalie.

-Então você acha que minha filha está segura? – perguntei mais para confirmar.

-Sim... – Alice mantinha seu tom serio – Mas é melhor não arriscarmos, é melhor Nessie continuar na escuridão para os Volturi.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Mamãe, olha os golfinhos que lindos! – Nessie tirou minha atenção e apontou para os golfinhos. Sorri.

-São lindos mesmo, querida! – concordei. Batemos mais algumas fotos e Alice colocou Nessie em seu ombro enquanto andávamos, mas a súbita fome de Nessie ainda me preocupava então paramos para almoçar.

Alice deu comida para Nessie, alegando que Rosalie havia dado mamadeira na noite anterior, portanto, era vez dela. Eu me limitei a rir das duas disputando a atenção de minha filha.

Enquanto comiamos, ou melhor, enquanto eu e Nessie comiamos, todas nós conversamos animadamente sobre frivolidades, batemos mais algumas fotos e então eu peguei Nessie no colo e cantarolei para a mesma dormir um pouquinho. Ela sempre tirava uma sesta depois do almoço.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para Nessie adormecer em meus braços com um sorriso nos lábios; coloquei-a, cuidadosamente, no carrinho e então Alice, Rosalie e eu sentamos conversar. Por mais que o dia tivesse sido agradável, eu ainda não havia esquecido que as duas haviam armado um jantar para Edward e eu.

-Então... – comecei com uma tom calmo, não queria discutir, apenas entender. – Por que eu vou jantar com Edward hoje?

Alice e Rosalie ficaram temerosas e Alice começou a contar.

-Ontem a noite, Rose deixou escapar, por uma fração de segundos a imagem de Nessie dormindo. – Alice estava receosa, e Rosalie apavorada. Como se eu tivesse alguma força para fazer algo contra elas. – E bom... Edward viu.

Senti meu sangue ferver de raiva, eu não conseguia acreditar, como Rosalie tinha sido tão descuidada?

-COMO É? – Grunhi um pouco alto.

-Shhh! – pediram as duas; nós três olhamos para o carrinho mas Nessie continuava a dormir.

Respirei fundo de olhos fechados, quando me senti suficientemente calma eu voltei a encará-las, mais Rosalie.

-Como é? – repeti, desta vez, meu tom era baixo.

-Desculpe Bella! – implorou Rosalie – Foi sem querer! Mas é muito difícil não pensar em Nessie, principalmente quando sei que ela é minha sobrinha! – ela tentou se explicar, mas não havia desculpa para tal descuido.

-Como você pode, Rose! – perguntei sentindo as lágrimas em meus olhos. – Confiei meu maior segredo à você e... – não consegui terminar a frase.

-Calma, Bella! – Alice pediu segurando minha mão. – Edward ficou perturbado, mas eu o despistei com imagens de você chorando ontem a noite... – ela pediu desculpas com o olhar – Era a única coisa que desviaria a atenção de Edward.

Eu relaxei um pouco, isso queria dizer que Edward não sabia. Certo?

-Então... – meu coração voltava a bater regularmente – Edward não sabe de Rennesmee?

-Não.. – negaram as duas juntas.

-Foi por isso que eu mostrei a imagem de você sofrendo . – explicou Alice. – Era a única maneira.

-Fez bem, fez bem... – falei muito mais aliviada, parecia que haviam tirado um peso monstruoso de minhas costas.

-Mas eu prometi à ele que arrumaria um jeito dele fazê-la feliz, mesmo que por um momento... – continuou Alice.

-E por isso eu vou ter que jantar com ele? – adivinhei, Alice e Rosalie confirmaram com a cabeça e eu assenti – Tudo bem, eu irei.

-Desculpe de novo Bella. – pediu Rosalie, eu vi o remorso que ela sentia pelo deslize, mas não podia deixar barato – Eu não estou acostumada a esconder as coisas de Edward.

-Tudo bem... – falei calma – Mas se der outro deslize, Rose... – ameacei-a – Não permitirei que continue a conviver com minha filha!

Rose prendeu o ar por alguns segundos mas logo relaxou e concordou com a cabeça.

-Justo. – foi a única coisa que ela disse.

Nessie dormir por mais umas duas horas, e durante esse tempo, Alice, Rose e eu conversamos animadamente sobre nosso assunto favorito, Nessie. Vimos as fotos que tiramos no zoológico e discutimos a reação dela com o leão; as duas tentaram me acalmar e dizer que isso era normal, afinal, era a natureza dela, e eu acabei por meu convencer disso.

Quando Nessie abriu os olhos, Alice a pegou no colo e nós juntamos tudo para irmos embora, afinal, eu precisa ir jantar ainda, e já estava escurecendo.

-Mas eu quero ver mais animais! – protestou Nessie com voz de choro.

-Outro dia querida, hoje já está tarde. – expliquei.

-Por favooor! – implorou ela.

Eu não me comovi, já estava acostumada com a chantagem da pequena, mas Alice e Rosalie não resistiram.

-Acho que nós podemos ver mais um... – disse Rose.

-Ahh não. – protestei, sabia que Nessie fizera aquilo de propósito.

-Eu concordo com Rose. Ver mais um não fará mal a ninguém – disse Alice e Nessie sorriu.

-Obrigada Tias! – ela falou radiante, pronto, havia ganhado as duas na conversa.

Suspirei e acabei por concordar.

-Tudo bem, mas só um! – alertei.

Fomos ver os tigres e a reação de Nessie com esse animal também foi diferente.

-Ahhhh... – gritou ela sem conseguir se conter de entusiasmo – Como eles são lindoooos!

Olhos de Nessie brilharam mais do que eu jamais virá. Nós rimos e começamos a bater um monte de fotos com os tigres, ficou claro que havia sido io animal favorito de Nessie.

-Eles são tão lindos! – Nessie ainda estava deslumbrada – Olha os filhotinhos, tia!

Rose riu e admirou os tigres.

-Realmente, são muito fofos! – concordou ela.

-Mamãe, me da um tigre bebê? – pediu Nessie fazendo bico, como sempre fazia quando queria muito algo.

Eu não consegui conter o riso, a idéia era absurda demais.

-Um tigre? – repeti divertida.

-Sim! Por favor, mamãe! – implorou ela – Eu juro que nunca mais peço mais nada!

Eu voltei a rir, Nessie não vivia nesse mundo as vezes.

-Não podemos ter um tigre querida. – expliquei divertida.

-Por que não? – choramingou Nessie fazendo-me rir mais; meu riso cessou ao ver Alice e Rosalie pensativas.

-Ahhhh não! – falei para elas, agora meu tom era serio e preocupado – Não! Não! Não! Não! Eu lhes proibo de dar um tigre para Nessie! – alertei-as assim que entendi o que tramavam.

-Talvez, eu filhotinho adestrado não tenha problema, Bella. – falou Rosalie enquanto colocava Nessie de novo no carrinho.

- Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! – esbravejei – Eu não vou criar um tigre em casa!

-Não vejo mal algum Bella. – rebateu Alice. – Ela quer.

Nessie voltou a ficar radiante com a idéia de realmente ganhar um tigre, eu a fuzilei com o olhar.

-Nem pense! – alertei-a e voltei a encarar Alice e Rosalie - Não! Vocês não vão dar um tigre para ela! E fim da discusão!

As três fecharam a cara, mas a idéia era simplismente absurda. Um tigre! UM TIGRE! Como alguem poderia criar um TIGRE dentro de casa? Ridículo!

-Boba.. – ouvi Nessie sussurrar enquanto saimos do zoológico, eu me limitei a rir, ainda com a idéia doida das três... Um tigre.


	33. Uma segunda vez juntos

Eu estava ansioso, Jasper e Emmett tinham ido caçar, Esme tinha preparado o jantar para Bella e eu e depois tinha ido para o hospital, ela iria encontrar Carlisle lá e os dois iriam para uma milésima lua-de-mel. Ou seja, a casa seria apenas minha e de Bella, essa noite tudo tinha que sair perfeito, eu queria, eu precisava, ser tudo que Bella necessitasse. E se ela sofria, eu me desdobraria em mil para vê-la feliz novamente.

Por mais que eu tentasse, por mais que eu me forçasse a pensar em outra coisa, eu simplesmente não conseguia, minha mente continuava a passar e repassar as lembranças que Alice me mostrara no dia anterior. Bella sofrendo, Bella chorando como nunca havia visto antes. Era agonizante e torturante lembrar; saber que eu ainda não havia feito nada para aplacar aquela dor.

Fui tirado da minha tortura psicológica quando ouvi um carro se aproximar, dei uma rápida olhada no espelho, eu estava razoavelmente bonito, – camisa social preta, jeans escuro e sapato preto – e me dirigi para fora de carro.

Um táxi, se aproximava. Estranho. Será que não era Bella? Vasculhei a mente do motorista e vi que sim, era Bella que chegava, fiquei um pouco mais aliviado e me aproximei assim que o carro parou.

Fui para a janela do motorista perguntei o valor, antes que Bella questionasse algo eu paguei, me designando apenas a dizer "Fique com o troco."; fui para a porta do passageiro e a abri, ajudei Bella a descer – ela estava deslumbrante, trajava um vestido vinho longo, ela usava luvas ¾ da mesma cor que o vestido e nos pés um salto-alto, seu cabelo estava solto e liso, com leves cachos nas pontas, a maquiagem era fraca, apenas o suficiente para realçar aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava – eu perdi o folego com tal visão, parecia que sempre era a primeira vez.

-Oi – disse-me ela, com um sorriso angelical nos lábios.

Eu não consegui dizer nada, a puxei para um ardente e intenso beijo. Colei ao máximo nossos corpos. Ela não protestou, envolveu meu pescoço com os braços; só nos separamos quando eu percebi o que o ar já lhe faltava.

-Oi. – sorri levemente. Ela arfou, acho que eu estava deslumbrando-a como fazia nos velhos tempo. Essa idéia me alegrou. – Vamos entrar?

-Vamos. – concordou ela; ainda sem soltar sua mão, eu a guiei para dentro da casa.

Paramos na soleira, enquanto Bella admirava o local, eu fiz o mesmo.

Estava muito bonito, Esme sabia como decorar um lugar. A casa estava toda iluminada por pequenas velas que estavam espalhadas por toda a casa, o chão estava coberto por petalas de rosa vermelhas, por todo o canto, haviam vasos de cristais contendo rosas vermelhas e brancas; uma música suave e calma, tocava ao fundo, a lareira estava acesa, para evitar que minha Bella sentisse frio; no centro da sala, Esme tinha montado uma mesa para jantarmos, a louça era porcelana chinesa, e as taças eram cristais, a melhor louça de Esme, o que não fazia muito sentido já que nenhum dos que morava naquela casa comia. Tudo estava perfeito.

-Uau! – Bella soltou, ainda encarando a casa com uma incredibilidade. Não pude deixar de rir.

-Sim, uau. – concordei com um sorriso – Esme queria que tudo saísse perfeito. – expliquei enquanto a puxava para dentro da casa.

-Está tudo... – Bella pensou por um momento. – Perfeito.

Sorri. Era a única coisa que eu queria. Retirei o casaco de Bella e pendurei-o, em seguida a puxei para mais um beijo. Eu não conseguia saciar meu desejo de beijá-la.

-Então... – comecei enquanto descia os beijos pelo pescoço e ombros dela. – Por que veio de táxi? – tentei parecer casual, mas a curiosidade ardia dentro de mim.

-Alice e Rosalie queriam fazer compras. – explicou ela após um suspiro de prazer. – Ou eu as levava, para poder ficar com o carro e corria o risco delas me prenderem lá. Ou eu vinha de táxi.

Não consegui me conter e comecei a rir. Ela ainda tinha repulsa a compras.

-Humm... – voltei a beijar sua boca, enquanto eu comecei a me mexer levemente.

Sem que Bella se quer percebesse, ou que nós quebrássemos o beijos, nós já estávamos dançando.

Não levou muito tempo o ar começou a faltar para os frágeis pulmões humanos de Bella, e nos quebramos o beijo; continuei a guiá-la na dança e a mesma se resiguinou a apoiar a cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço. Foi uma sensação indescritível, ter Bella em meus braços, estar num momento tão intimo novamente, ver que em seus olhos não havia nenhum vestígio de dor, magoa, angustia, nada... Completo. Eu finalmente me sentia completo.

-Sabe que eu ainda não sei dançar né? – perguntou ela por fim. Ri de leve e sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Como eu já lhe disse uma vez, depende única e exclusivamente de quem a conduz. – dei uma leve mordida em sua orelha fazendo-a arfar e se arrepiar. Sorri.

Continuamos a dançar em silêncio, mas não era um silêncio incômodo. Nenhum de nós estava incomodado, ambos estávamos curtindo o momento.

Após algum tempo dançando eu conduzi Bella a mesa, e lhe servi o jantar.

-Vocês cozinharam? – perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Na verdade não. – sorri – Esme contratou um buffet para preparar a comida, eles deixaram a casa minutos antes de você chegar.

-Ahh... – foi tudo que ela disse, era claro que ela achava tudo um exagero, isso me fez rir.

Assumi meu lugar a frente dela e a observei-a comer. Não existia mulher mais linda que ela, eu não conseguia desviar a atenção dela, era hipnotizante.

Durante todo o jantar de Bella, nós conversamos animadamente sobre frivolidades. Era um ambiente agradável, nós riamos descontraidamente.

Ao fim do jantar, eu a levei para o sofá, sentamos lá e voltamos a conversar, desta vez entre caricias e elogios. Vez por outra nos beijávamos.

Bella estava aconchegada, envolvida por meus braços e apoiada em meu peito, sem perceber eu estava acariciando sua coxa.

-Você me fez tanta falta... – falei num sussurro, enquanto me certificava de guardar bem o cheiro dela, seus traços, tudo.

Ela não respondeu, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Vi seu rosto se desfigurar em dor.

-Qual o problema? – perguntei alarmado, segurando levemente seu queixo e forçando seu rosto a olhar o meu.

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou meu olhar, eu conseguia ver o sofrimento estampado naqueles chocolates intensos.

-Sabe que não acredito em você... – explicou ela. Foi a minha vez de sentir dor. As palavras de Alice ecoaram em minha mente, uma frase que ela me disse na noite em que encontramos Bella naquele bar: "Ter a velha Bella de volta, não significa que ela voltará para você, nem que ela irá querer minha amizade de novo, a minha ou de um de nós de novo...". Alice estava certa. Por mais que eu me empenhasse, jamais eu teria a MINHA Bella de volta, então as palavras de Mike Newton daquela mesma noite vieram também: "VOCÊ MATOU ISABELLA!". Talvez Mike estivesse certo afinal, talvez A Bella, estivesse realmente morta.

Dor, angustia, medo, fracasso, frustração, decepção, ódio, remorso... Tudo me preencheu de uma só vez, eu queria encontrar uma solução, queria que Bella entendesse eu que não consigo, não quero, não vou deixá-la.

-Isa... – eu me forcei a dizer alguma coisa, mas não saia nada.

-Shh... – ela me calou colocando o dedo indicador em meus lábios.

Eu beijei seu dedo, e a partir dele, fiz uma trilha de beijos até seus lábios. EU a faria esquecer da dor que lhe causei, eu a faria esquecer de tudo, mesmo que fosse por apenas um curto período.

Beijei-a com muita paixão, minhas mãos começaram a explorar seu corpo, e as dela fizeram a mesma coisa. Nossas bocas não se desgrudaram por nem um segundo, lentamente eu a deitei no sofá e me deitei em cima dela, tomando o cuidado de não deixar todo meu peso sobre ela. Bella não fez objeção, continuamos a deixar que nossos desejos nos guiassem.

-Eu amo você... – sussurrei quando fui obrigado a lhe dar chance de respirar, ela nada disse apenas me puxou para outro beijo urgente.

Sem desgrudar nossas bocas eu me sentei, trazendo-a comigo, peguei-a nos braços e a levei para meu quarto, deitei-a na cama e subi em cima dela novamente.

Novamente, ela precisou de ar, e eu me afastei um pouco, com um sorriso nos lábios eu encontrei seu olhar, ela me sorriu de volta e um me afastei, desci minha boca até seus pés e os beijei, em um total ato de submissão.

-Eu. Sou. Seu. E. Sempre. Serei. Nunca. Duvide. Disso. – falei entre beijos e delicadamente retirei suas sandálias.

Bella arfava, e puxou-me para sua cima novamente pela gola da camisa.

-Pare de brincar comigo... – ordenou ela ainda arfante e voltou a me beijar. Nosso beijo era cada vez mais ardente, a necessidade de ambos, queimava.

Eu queria me controlar, eu não tinha o direito de fazer isso, Bella tinha que ter o direito de escolher.

Antes que eu não conseguisse mais me conter eu me afastei alguns centímetros e a fitei.

-É isso mesmo que você quer? Não vou forçá-la se não quiser. – falei sério e pedindo aos céus que ela não quisesse parar.

- Eu vou matá-lo se você se afastar outra vez! – grunhiu ela, e rapidamente começou a desabotoar minha camisa.

Sorri e voltei a encontrar seus lábios.

Eu sentia meu corpo arder a cada toque dela, eu a desejava, havia sido tortuoso tê-la provado e em seguida ter que abdicar dela a dois anos atrás. Dois anos e meio de desejo foram acumulados e agora sentiam-se necessitados de Bella agora.

Quando ela finalmente retirou minha camisa, ela me virou, ficando em cima de mim, e começou a beijar todo meu peitoril, eu arfava, sedento de desejo.

-Oh Bella... Desejei tanto tê-la novamente... – eu dizia coisas incoerente entre gemidos, por onde ela beijava um rastro de fogo ali ficava aumentando cada vez mais meu desejo de possuí-la.

Minhas mãos foram para o zíper de seu vestido, eu o abri lentamente, queria saborear cada segundo.

-Pare... Pare de brincar comigo. – suplicou ela. Foi só então que percebi que a necessidade que tanto me torturava também a dominava. Ela me queria tanto quanto eu a ela.

Sorri satisfeito e retirei seu vestido rapidamente; voltei a ficar em cima dela, eu senti falta de cada pedacinho perfeito daquela pele macia e frágil, Bella arfava e as vezes se contorcia ao meu toque; passei a beijar toda a extensão de seu corpo,pescoço, ombros, busto, barriga... Algo ali me fez parar.

Eu pude notar uma longa cicatriz percorrendo a lateral de sua barriga. O que era aquilo? Eu tinha certeza absoluta que ela não estava ali a dois anos e meio. O que havia acontecido? A cicatriz parecia profunda.

-O que você fez aqui? – perguntei enquanto beijava cada milímetro daquela cicatriz.

Bella ficou tensa, eu percebi, e com uma voz falha, que eu duvidava que fosse devido ao meu toque, ela respondeu.

-Me machuquei sem querer... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, puro sinal de nervosismo.

-Mentirosa... – falei ainda beijando aquela cicatriz – Você continua uma péssima mentirosa. - Ela não respondeu por isso continuei – Não vai me contar?

-Talvez um outro dia... – disse ela e puxou-me pelos cabelos, encontrando novamente minha boca, na tentativa, provavelmente, de desviar meu foco, deu certo. Meu desejo já estava no limite, eu me permiti, com cuidado, curtir uma nova noite com a mulher da minha vida.

Fizemos amor pela segunda vez, um prazer indescritível, que me fez ter esperança que um dia Bella voltaria a ser minha.

* * *

**_E ai, gostaram do capitulo??? Estão gostando da fic??_**

**_Então tenho uma ótima notícia para dar! No PRÓXIMO CAPITULO o Edward vai descobrir sobre a Nessie! \o/_**

**_Maaaaaas.... Eu só vou postar depois de MUITOOOOS comentários :P_**

**_Muahauahauahuahaua... Sim sim eu sou má!_**

**_Até o próximo capitulo! ;D_**

**_X.O.X.O. (Só pra fazer diferente)_**

**_Marry.*_**


	34. Uma filha POV Edward

Incrível como o tempo passa rápido. Já fazia um mês desde que Bella e eu transamos pela segunda vez.

Depois daquele dia, Bella passou a dormir em minha casa duas vezes por semana; cada vez que fazíamos amor, parecia mil vezes melhor que a anterior, era indescritível, perfeito, mas somente pelo fato de ser com BELLA, se fosse qualquer outra, não seria assim.

Bella parou de freqüentar o bar aos sábados e a usar roupas vulgares, mas, infelizmente, isso não a impedia de, vez por outra, fumar ou beber.

Eu não entendia, mas Bella parecia revezar o tempo que ficava comigo. Quando passávamos o dia juntos, às dezoito em ponto, ela ia embora e quando não nos víamos durante o dia, a noite ela vinha me ver e dormia comigo.

Nada sobre as regras havia mudado. Eu e todos os Cullen, com exceção de Alice e Rosalie, continuávamos proibidos de irmos a Forks ou a casa de Bella. Isso era meio que uma lei para ela, as coisas tinham que acontecer desse jeito, e nada no mundo a faria concordar de outra maneira.

Alice e Rosalie estavam mais estranhas e ligadas a Bella do que jamais vi. Todos os dias elas iam visitar Bella e todos os dias voltavam radiantes, como se tivessem acabado de voltar de algum shopping ou algo do tipo. Inicialmente, Emmett e Jasper não ficaram muito satisfeitos com essa situação, mas logo passaram a não se importar quando suas mulheres começaram a compensá-los na cama.

Bella passou a ser mais receptiva comigo, já aceitava, quando estava de bom humor, que eu a tratasse da mesma maneira que a tratava nos velhos tempos, a diferença é que agora, eu podia dar-lhe presentes sem que a mesma fizesse um escândalo, mas os presentes precisavam ser "ligeiramente realistas, no mínimo", como dizia ela.

Esme e Carlisle estavam radiantes por ter Bella de volta, sempre que a mesma vinha nos visitar, o que estava acontecendo com considerável freqüência, elas faziam o possível e o impossível para agradá-la.

Emmett não tinha permissão pra fazer brincadeirinhas constrangedoras com Bella, mas normalmente isso não o impedia; eu podia ver o quão feliz ele estava por ter "sua inspiração para piadas", como ele mesmo denominava, de volta.

Jasper ainda apresentava certa dificuldade em conviver com Bella, pois a mesma não havia cessado nem diminuído a sessão de auto-flagelo; Jasper esforçava-se bastante para conviver normalmente com Bella.

Outra coisa que incomodava bastante Jasper eram os sentimentos de Bella; freqüentemente eu via, através da mente do meu irmão, o nível de sofrimento que meu amor sentia. Nem mesmo em tempos de guerra, Jasper vira sofrimentos tão profundos, nem mesmo quando ele via a agonia de um humano por perder um ente querido de maneira trágica, nada se comparava a intensidade os sofrimentos de minha Bella. Jasper não compreende, e isso acaba por assustá-lo, ele não sabe dizer quantas feridas Bella possui, nem sabe dizer o quão profundas elas são; isso não era normal de Bella, ele sabia disso. Desde que a conheceu, ele nunca a virá com tamanha dor, ele tenta evitar pensar nesse tipo de coisa perto de mim, mas as vezes eu consigo ler seus pensamentos, ele denomina Bella como "Morta-viva" ou "Prisioneira perpétua de sua própria dor".

Isso me preocupava bastante, principalmente por Jasper evitar me mostrar a real intensidade dos sentimentos dela. Eu tinha medo de não compreender exatamente o que se passava com ela.

Jasper sempre convertia os sentimentos ruins de Bella para boas emoções, mas sua preocupação era muito plausível, afinal, ele não estava com ela vinte e quatro horas por dia, o que o impedia de afastar tais sentimentos sempre que eles viessem a torturar Bella.

Apesar de não ter conseguido resolver esses problemas, eu já havia feito um grande avanço o que me proporcionava atualmente, felicidade.

Não havia palavra melhor para descrever meu estado de espírito; eu me sentia feliz, pleno... Completo.

Bella havia voltado a trabalhar, mas todos os dias eu a levava e buscava no trabalho; além de almoçarmos juntos todos os dias, sem exceções.

Sim, minha vida estava finalmente ganhando sentido novamente, eu finalmente tinha conseguido me desgrudar quase que cem por cento da agonia.

Só existia uma ultima coisa que também me magoava; todos os dias, a todo momento oportuno eu dizia a Bella que a amava, que ela era minha vida, mas a mesma não parecia acreditar em mim e pior... Ela nunca disse que retribuía tal amor. Alice me confortava dizendo que isso era apenas medo de se magoar novamente, que no fundo, Bella também me amava, mesmo desacreditado, eu me forçava a acreditar nas palavras de Alice, elas faziam minha dor diminuir.

Eu realmente odiava os dias que eu precisava ir caçar, ficar longe de Bella, mesmo que por um curto período como era, atualmente é bem mas difícil do que antigamente era. Eu tenho me esforçado ao máximo para tornar as viagens de caça as mais curtas possíveis,

Emmett já não ia caçar comigo por conta disso. Ele dizia que eu estava mais insuportável que o normal.

Hoje havia sido uma exceção; Emmett precisava caçar. Ele e Jasper haviam feito uma aposta para ver quem agüentava ficar mais tempo sem se alimentar, a brincadeira durou quinze dias e foi quebrada pro Alice que ao ver o deslize que Jasper cometeria, acabou com a brincadeira e arrastou Jasper para uma caça de urgência a alguns dias.

Eu já havia me programado de caçar e como Jasper acabara de voltar de uma caçada e Rosalie se recusou a acompanhá-lo, Emmett concordou em ir comigo.

Já era nosso segundo dia de caça, mais algumas horas e voltaríamos para casa. Eu estava a observar, entediado, Emmett se divertindo as custas do urso.

-Preciso conversar com Esme. – comentei. – Aparentemente, ela não lhe ensinou a nào brincar com a comida.

Emmett revirou os olhos e finalmente mordeu o urso.

-Você está muito chato, maninho. – reclamou Emmett assim que terminou sua refeição. – Deveria se divertir de vez em quando. Um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém, sabia?

Revirei os olhos.

-Emmett eu não... – Não consegui terminar a frase pois fui interrompido pelo toque do meu celular. – Espere... – pedi enquanto pegava o aparelho. Era Carlisle.

-Carlisle? – atendi um pouco apreensivo, Carlisle nunca nos ligava durante uma caça.

-Carlisle? – repetiu Emmett igualmente surpreso e preocupado.

Fiz sinal para que esperasse para Emmett ao mesmo tempo que Carlisle respondeu.

-Filho, - a voz dele estava tensa, tensa como jamais havia visto. – Voltem para casa. Agora.

-O que houve? – perguntei ligeiramente nervoso. Algo estava errado, muito errado.

-Apenas venham. – pediu ele – Explico quando chegarem... – em seguida a ligação caiu. Guardei o celular e encarei Emmett.

-Vamos voltar. – foi tudo que disse, Emmett assentiu com a cabeça e começamos a correr de volta para nossa casa.

Meus pensamentos estavam longe, o que havia acontecido? Por que Carlisle estava tão nervoso? Por que eu tinha a sensação que algo estava para acontecer? Seriam os Volturi? Não, acho difícil... Mas então? O que era? O que?

As perguntas eram sem fim, o que me impedia de enlouquecer era a esperança de obter as respostas assim que adentrasse em casa.

Cerca de uma hora depois, finalmente, chegamos em casa, esta mais parecia um campo de guerra. A confusão estava armada ali.

Tentei, através dos pensamentos de meus familiares, entender o que acontecia ali, mas nada fazia sentido, todos tinham pensamentos desconexos.

Esme estava sentada no sofá, com a mão na boca, olhando fixamente para o nada e repetindo infinitas vezes em sua cabeça "_Não acredito! Como? Como isso aconteceu? É... É um milagre!_"

Rosalie e Carlisle discutiam fervorosamente:

-Nós tínhamos o direito de saber! – gritava Carlisle.

-O que podíamos fazer? Ela nos deixou de mãos atadas! Não podíamos contar! – rebatia Rosalie.

Alice e Jasper estava numa discussão similar:

-Edward tinha o direito de saber, Lice! – Jasper estava exaltado o que não era normal dele.

Opa. O que tem eu?

-Ela não queria que ele soubesse! – gritava Alice sem parar.

Ninguém parecia ter percebido minha presença ou a de Emmett.

-Ei! – Emmett chamou a atenção de todos com um grito. – Da para alguém nós explicar o que está acontecendo? – pediu ele.

A sala foi tomada pelo silêncio, todos os Cullen voltaram seu olhar para mim, pareciam temerosos, apreensivos, aspirados.

Ótimo. E agora, o que eu havia feito?

Instantaneamente todos os pensamentos, com exceção do de Emmett que estava tão perdido quanto eu, mudaram para coisas como _"Como vamos contar à ele?", _"_Como ele reagirá?",_ "_Ele vai surtar..."_

Agora sim eu estava ficando preocupado. O que havia acontecido? Acho que eu mesmo já tinha a resposta, pois todos os meus pensamentos voltaram-se para uma só pessoa. Bella.

-O que houve? – insistir ao ver que ninguém diria nada tão cedo. Eu não queria acreditar que algo havia acontecido com Bella, mas era melhor eu saber de uma vez. – O que aconteceu com Bella?

-Filho... – Carlisle se forçou a dizer alguma coisa, ele veio em minha direção e me abraçou. – Precisamos lhe contar uma coisa.

Eu esperei, esperei ansiosamente pela noticia, eu tinha quase que certeza que algo havia acontecido a mulher da minha vida, mas eu não iria me exceder desta vez, eu esperaria pela confirmação antes de segui-la na vida após a morte.

Os segundos pareciam horas, eu não agüentava mais aquela tortura, era insuportável.

-O que aconteceu com Bella? – insisti com uma voz rouca.

-Se acalme, Edward, Bella está bem. Não é nada com ela. – tranqüilizou Carlisle.

Senti uma onde de aliviou me atingir, se eu fosse humano, tenho certeza que já estaria derramando lágrimas de alivio. Relaxei vigorosamente, cheguei ao ponto de acreditar que meus joelhos cederiam, mas eu consegui me manter em pé.

-Então diga de uma vez, Carlisle... – encorajei-o a continuar a contar, nada poderia ser tão serio.

Carlisle continuava com uma expressão temerosa. Raios! O que aconteceu, em nome de Deus? Novamente tentei vasculhar a mente de meus familiares, mas não encontrei nada de útil.

-Nós... – começou Carlisle assim que viu minha irritação. – Nós descobrimos o segredo de Bella.

Petrifiquei. E agora? A curiosidade queimou dentro de mim, senti a ânsia de saber tal segredo correndo dentro de minha veias, eu queria saber qual era o segredo, eu queria saber o que Bella lutava para esconder de mim... Mas... Eu finalmente estava bem com ela, eu finalmente estava reconquistando um espaço dentro de seu coração, será que valia mesmo apenas arriscar tudo que lutei tanto para conseguir apenas para matar minha curiosidade?

Ao perceberem que eu estava absorvido em meus próprios pensamentos, meus familiares resolveram esperar, mas quando eu nada respondi, Esme se manifestou aparentando surpresa:

-Você não quer saber o que é?

-Eu... – pensei mais um instante. – Eu não tenho certeza se quero...

-O QUE? – Gritaram Alice, Jasper e Rosalie juntos.

-Você não quer? – repetiu Carlisle mais incrédulo do que antes.

-Na verdade... – resolvi ser sincero, não havia porque mentir – Eu finalmente estou feliz com Bella, finalmente estou me dando bem com ela, não tenho certeza se quero estragar tudo apenas para matar uma curiosidade. Bella com certeza ficaria furiosa e cortaria todos os nossos laços novamente, e tudo que eu fiz até agora não terá adiantado de nada. – expliquei.

-O que...? – agora Jasper estava fervorosamente incrédulo e ligeiramente irritado. – Você não pode estar falando sério!

Eu pensei por um instante, julguei tudo que me havia acontecido desde que Bella entrou em minha vida; lembrei-me do quanto eu errei com ela tentando acertar, lembrei-me do quando a magoei, do quanto a fiz sofrer por conta de meus erros e principalmente, lembrei-me do preço alto que agora eu pagava por não ouvir Bella e fazer as coisas a sua maneira. É. Não valia a pena. Desta vez seria do jeito dela.

-Não... – afirmei por fim. – Não vale a pena... Não quero saber!

-Viu... – exaltou-se Alice – Ele não quer saber! Deixem isso para lá! – todos pareceram ignorá-la.

-Mas filho... – Carlisle tentou me persuadir, mas eu não cederia, não erraria com Bella novamente.

-Por favor, pai, não insista. Eu não vou jogar tudo, que tanto lutei para reconquistar, para o alto só para saciar uma curiosidade. Simplesmente não vale a pena. – fui firme, mas eu podia não ser humano, mas também não era feito de ferro, precisava sair dali antes que a curiosidade vencesse. Virei e comecei a sair da sala.

-Bella tem uma filha! – Jasper praticamente gritou tamanho o pânico que sentia.

Estaquei novamente. O... O que ele disse? Só podia ser gozação, certo? Não... Não podia ser verdade! Se fosse, Bella teria me dito, não teria?

Virei-me lentamente, ainda atordoado e encarei Jasper.

-O... O que disse? – forcei as palavras a saírem, as mesma saíram estranguladas e não passavam de um sussurro; eu só podia tem entendido mal.

-Bella tem uma filha. – repetiu ele. – E você é o pai!

Fiquei em choque, não consegui mais respirar, Jasper não possuía nem um vestígio se quer, de humor em sua voz.

Não... Não podia ser verdade... Não... Não podia...

Os pensamentos dos demais Cullen invadiram minha cabeça.

"_OMFG! Bella vai matar a mim e a Alice!"_ – Rosalie.

"_Bella tem uma filha? Edward é o pai? OWW! Edward não é tãooo lerdo como pensei! Ei... Espera... Isso... Isso quer dizer que... Eu... Eu sou TIO? OWW! Isso é o máximo!"_ – Emmett.

"_Sinto muito Edward, mas você precisava saber a verdade_!"- Jasper.

"_Ed, por favor me perdoe, mas Bella ameaçou me manter longe de minha sobrinha se eu te contasse, por favor compreenda..."_ – Alice.

"_Pobrezinho, deve estar atordoado_..." – Esme.

"_Filho... Filho você esta bem?"_ – Carlisle.

Não podia ser verdade! Simplesmente não podia! Como...? Quando...? Por que Bella escondeu isso de mim? Não.. Não era verdade... Não podia ser! Eu não posso ter filhos!

Eu queria me concentrar, queria pensar com coerência, queria dizer alguma coisa, ter alguma reação, mas simplesmente não conseguia, e os pensamentos dos demais Cullen não estavam ajudando. Cai de joelhos não chão e tapei meus ouvidos...

-Parem.. Parem... PAREM! POR FAVOR PAREM! – Implorei para que seus pensamentos sumissem da minha cabeça, eu já tinha informação demais na cabeça sem eles, mas não adiantou, seus pensamentos só se tornaram mais alarmados.

-Edward... – senti Carlisle me abraçar mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, eu mal conseguia me mexer.

Continuei a negar a mim mesmo por mais algum tempo. Eu não queria aceitar... Não por não querer uma filha... Mas por pensar que deixei Bella e uma filha na mão.

-Edward, acalme-se por favor... – pediu Carlisle.

-Isso... Isso é possível? – forcei as palavras a saírem.

-Ninguém sabia ser possível filho. Ninguém podia esperar por isso... Nunca houve nada parecido como você e Bella, não podíamos imaginar essa hipótese. Mas se você conhecê-la vai ver que não há duvidas! Ela é a sua cara, meu filho... Ela...

-Vocês a conheceram? – perguntei cortando Carlisle.

-Sim... – respondeu ele receoso novamente.

-Era isso que Alice e Rosalie tanto faziam na casa de Bella. – explicou Jasper.

Após desistir de tentar negar, eu fiquei a pensar sobre o que eu havia feito. Eu sabia o dia que havia gerado essa criança, foi a única vez que Bella e eu consumamos nosso amor antes deu partir. Partir... Isso apertou meu peito... Eu parti e deixei Bella na mão.... O que ela enfrentou depois que parti? Eu pedi sua gravidez inteira... Eu perdi o nascimento de nossa filha... Eu pedi seu primeiro sorriso... Sua primeira fala... Seus primeiros pacinhos... Seu primeiro dia de escola... Perdi tudo... Sim.. Eu sabia que tinha perdido, pelas minhas contas, a menina deveria ter aproximadamente um ano e meio. O que fui fazer? Como eu pude? Como? E por que Bella fez tanto empenho de esconder nossa filha de mim?

Novamente os pensamentos dos Cullen invadiram minha mente.

Jasper me mostrava uma linda menininha, loirinha, dos olhos azuis, com os cachos definidos caindo sobre o ombro, uma beleza indescritível e obviamente sobre-humana, mas ainda sim, graciosa; perguntando-o se ele era Edward Cullen.

Esme e Carlisle mostravam a mesma menininha invadindo nossa casa e Alice e Rosalie se colocando a frente dela para protegê-la.

Rose me mostrou um pensamento já conhecido por mim, agora eu reconhecia a menina, era a mesma e eu vi a algum tempo na mente de Rose, desta vez a visão estava completa, a menina dormia graciosamente enquanto Bella, sim era a voz de minha Bella, cantava uma música conhecida por mim.

Alice me mostrou algo que me desagradou, era Bella raivosa, nervosa como nunca havia a visto assim, gritando e brigando com a mesma menina graciosa, a pequena chorava mas Bella não se comovia.

Parei a pensar... Comecei a me lembrar de alguma coisa, tudo indicava para isso, TUDO. Só eu não percebi.

_**F.B. 1** -Ah não.. - ela colocou a mão no rosto e se virou para Angela._

_-Angela a... - ela se interrompeu_

_-Não se preocupe eles não sabem. - ela assegurou._

_Bella relaxou e falou._

_-Nem devem saber! _

_**F.B. 2**Disquei o numero do celular de Bella que estava escrito no cartão que ela me dera no dia anterior._

_Foram alguns toques até ela atendesse, mas ao invés de "alô" ouvi algo diferente que me deixou, intrigado._

_-Escove bem os dentes e se apresse!Se não vamos nos atrasar...Hum, Alô?_

_Levei alguns segundos para conseguir quem Bella estava falando?Aquilo me deixou perturbado, mas eu recuperei minha compostura e falei num tom tranqüilo, como se não tivesse ouvido nada._

_-Bella, sou eu Edward!_

_Ouvi a respiração dela parar por pouco menos de um minuto, provavelmente ela não esperava minha ligação._

_Edward!Como estas? - a voz dela saiu um pouco tremula e ela foi diplomática demais._

_**F.B. 3**-Bom..Você sempre foi um ima para problemas!Me admira você estar viva, sendo que pega estrada todos os dias. - Confessei._

_A testa de Bella se enrugou, ela não gostou daquilo._

_-Sinto muito que você não goste, mas eu preciso pagar minhas contas, e fique tranqüilo porque eu não vou morrer tão fácil, não POSSO morrer tão fácil - ela falou seca._

_-Não pode? - perguntei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz e preocupado, porque ela pensava assim?Seria por mero amor a vida ou porque magoaria outra pessoa que ela ama?Eu tinha certeza de que se fosse a segunda opção, EU não era essa pessoa.Não para me deixou angustiado - Por que você acha que não pode morrer tão fácil? _

_Bella me encarou por um longo tempo e sua resposta foi a única que eu não queria ter ouvido._

_-Existem pessoas que dependem de mim, não posso abandoná-las._

_**F.B. 4**-Se fosse ferir apenas a mim Edward, se fosse só eu que seria iludida e machucada, eu dar-lhe-ia uma nova chance...Mas agora não é mais assim... - ela forçou um sorriso e eu a abracei, agora meus soluços eram absurdamente altos e intensos._

_**F.B. 5**-Ai você disse que queria sim ter filhos, muito filhos!Aquilo me perturbou, Bella!Eu queria que você fosse feliz!Que realizasse seus sonhos; então eu soube que jamais poderia fazê-la feliz!Jamais poderia lhe dar filhos e..._

_-Você esta enganado! - Bella me interrompeu com uma voz seria e aquilo me deixou confuso, no mesmo instante que Bella falou ela perdeu a cor, tomando consciência do que falara._

_-Como assim enganado?Eu jamais poderia dar-lhe filhos, Bella!Você sabe disso! - eu estava muito confuso, "Bella sabe que eu jamais poderia lhe proporcionar um futuro como esse, porque eu estaria enganado?A menos que...A menos que..." uma luzinha acendeu em minha cabeça eu fiquei estupefado. " Ai meu Deus!AI MEU DEUS!NAO PODE SER!NAO PODE SER!"_

_Continuei paralisado por um tempo, não podia ser verdade!_

_Bella voltou a si e me chacoalhou de leve._

_-Não seja idiota, Edward!Eu sei que você não pode me dar filhos! - ela falou seria - Não era disso que eu estava falando!_

Como eu fui idiota nesse dia... Ela tinha me dado a resposta só que eu não quis enxergar...

Não consegui ver mais nada, fiquei alheio a tudo e todos, tentando acreditar em tudo que havia acontecido.

* * *

_**Proximo capitulo, POV especial da Nessie! Contando como toda essa bagunça começou! ;D**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	35. Os Cullens POV Nessie

Conhecer tia Alice e tia Rose foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Ela são incríveis! Todos os dias elas vêem me ver, sempre me trazem presentes, vivem me defendendo quando mamãe briga comigo. Me apeguei muito a elas, não consigo acreditar até agora que mamãe as considerava perigosas; tia Alice e tia Rose jamais fariam mal a uma mosca se quer.

A única coisa que me incomoda um pouco é que elas são um pouco super-protetoras, mas nada que não seja suportável, elas só querem o meu bem.

O mês passou rapidinho, quando vi, mamãe já havia voltado a trabalhar.

Foi um pouco estranho, mamãe passou a não dormir em casa de vez em quando, coisa que ela nunca fez antes, não que isso realmente me incomodasse, pois sempre que isso acontecia, tia Alice e tia Rose ficavam em casa comigo.

Pelo menos duas vezes por semana, mamãe, titias e eu fazíamos algum programa juntas.

Acho que nunca passeamos tanto em apenas um mês. Ficou claro para mim que, titias Cullen, são fascinadas por compras e extremamente preocupadas com a aparência. Me identifiquei muito com elas, eu adorei esse "passa-tempo", como tia Alice costuma chamar, fazer compras se tornou uma paixão.

Nossa casa estava cheia de quebra-cabeças novos, mesmo contra a vontade de mamãe, titias insistiam em me dar presentes, elas preferiam me dar roupas e quebra-cabeças, o que eu realmente não achava nada ruim.

Eu não sei o porque, mas mamãe estava bem mais feliz. Ela sorria com naturalidade agora. Ela sempre achou que eu não percebesse, mas eu sei que mamãe fingia estar feliz, na maior parte do tempo, era sempre um sorriso artificial; nesse ultimo mês não, foi diferente, ela sorria de verdade, estava feliz.

Todos os dias que mamãe não dormia em cada, titias me contavam histórias sobre papai; eu já o considerava papai um homem bom pelo que mamãe me contava, mas agora, depois de ouvir as histórias de Tia Alice e tia Rose, eu não conseguia imaginar papai, ou qualquer parente dele, perigoso. Eu tinha pegado grande afeto por ele, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

Tentei diversas vezes convencer mamãe a me deixar conhecê-lo, mas ela foi irredutível, não iria ceder, eu sabia disso.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, quanto mais histórias eu ouvia sobre Edward Cullen, mais eu queria conhecê-los; mais eu sentia sua falta, mais eu queria uma figura paterna à me guiar.

Eu sabia que mamãe jamais concordaria, sabia que se eu realmente quisesse, eu teria que agir; teria que por conta própria ir ao seu encontro.

Mamãe ficaria furiosa se descobrisse, se eu procurasse mesmo por Edward Cullen provavelmente ficaria de castigo o resto da vida, além de tomar uma bela de uma surra.

Mas valia a penas, pelo menos, assim que esperava... Sim, eu iria procurar por Edward Cullen mas precisava agir com o máximo de cuidado.

Percebi que tia Alice e tia Rose, apesar de não concordarem com a opinião de mamãe, jamais me ajudariam sem seu consentimento; eu estava sozinha nessa.

Foi na semana passava, na casa do vovô Charlie, que eu descobri a onde encontrar meu pai; eu estava dormindo no antigo quarto de mamãe quando acordei devido a alguns gritos da sala, fui até a escada para ver o que havia acontecido.

**Fash Back**

_-Filha, eles voltaram! – dizia vovô Charlie – Você precisa contar à ele!_

_-Não Charlie! – mamãe falou firme. – Consegui me virar sem ele nos momentos mais difíceis, agora que eu finalmente me estruturei não faço questão nenhuma que ele conviva com minha filha!_

_-Ele é o pai, Bella! Tem o direito de saber!- vovô rebateu._

_-Ele não tem direito algum sobre Nessie! – mamãe parecia furiosa – Edward só irá magoar Rennesmee se vier a conhecê-la! Ele fará o mesmo que fez comigo! Não permitirei que ele a faça sofrer!_

_-Mas filha... – insistiu vovô, parecia desesperado. – Você mesma disse que Alice e Rosalie convivem com Nessie! Eles vivem juntos! Todos na mesma casa! Você acha mesmo que elas não contaram? É melhor que ele saiba pela sua boca, querida..._

_Estaquei. Precisei tapar a boca para não fazer barulho... Então... Então Edward Cullen estava mais perto do que eu imaginava!_

_Não fiquei para ouvir a resposta de mamãe, voltei para o quarto._

**Fim do Fash Back**

Então era isso. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era seguir Tia Alice e Tia Rose e eu encontraria meu pai.

Eu queria fazê-lo antes, mas a coragem me faltou; mais do que o medo da fúria de mamãe, eu temia pela rejeição de papai... E se mamãe estivesse certa? E se papai fosse me renegar? E se minha imprudência de nada adiantar?

Na teoria nada mudaria se Edward Cullen não me visse como filha, afinal, eu nunca convivi com meu pai. Mas na prática... Eu sofreria, a dor seria muito grande, seria uma grande decepção... Sonhos de uma figura paterna arruinados...

Isso me detinha, me fazia adiar a execução do meu plano maluco, mas eu precisava tomar uma atitude, com ou sem coragens eu precisava arriscar, eu preferia sofrer o resto da vida pela rejeição do que pela dúvida por nunca ter tentado.

Então eu resolvi colocar meu plano em pratica.

Mamãe e titias me colocaram para dormir como sempre, fingi dormir e logo as mesma deixaram meu quarto; me levantei e fui me trocar, coloque um vestido azul-marinho que tia Rose tinha me dado, por cima coloquei um sobretudo preto, presente da tia Alice. A ultima coisa que precisava é pegar uma gripe, mas também não queria conhecer meu pai toda desarrumada.

Com cobertores e travesseiros, fiz um montinho em minha cama, por baixo do edredom, assim, caso mamãe entrasse em meu quarto, acharia que eu estaria dormindo.

Esperei, silenciosamente, pelo barulho do carro de tia Rose se afastando de casa, sinalizando que titias tinham ido embora. Cerca de vinte minutos depois ouvi a porta da frente se abrindo e logo tia Alice e tia Rose já estavam dentro do carro com o motor ligado. Sai pela janela.

Eu corria bem mais rápido do que um adulto normal, mas eu não era a mulher maravilha, eu sabia que seria impossível acompanhar um carro tão veloz como o de Tia Rose, mas felizmente, meu olfato era muito aguçado, e eu já havia convivido tempo o suficiente com minhas tias para conseguir distinguir o rastro de seus cheiros.

Seus cheiros me levaram para fora da cidade, desanimei, talvez ela não estivessem indo para casa agora. Talvez fosse jantar em Port Angeles, sei lá. Eu já estava quase desistindo de encontrar com Edward Cullen naquela noite quando o cheiro mudou de direção, o cheiro passou a vir de uma estradinha no meio da floresta, muito imperceptível, se não fosse o cheiro, eu jamais teria percebido tal entrada.

Será que a casa delas era por ali? Resolvi arriscar, eu já estava encrencada mesmo.

Corri o mais rápido que consegui pelo caminho, logo comecei a avistar uma casa, não não, era uma mansão. Linda.

Sorri involuntariamente, era a casa de tia Alice e tia Rose, eu tinha certeza, a casa era grande e elegante, assim como minhas tias. Logo avistei o carro de tia Rose estacionado na porta. Era isso.

Essa era a hora, eu não iria diminuir o passo senão eu iria desistir.

Rapidamente alcancei a casa e antes que eu pudesse se quer subir os degraus que levavam a porta da frente, a mesma foi aberta.

Um moço loiro, com os olhos ocres, iguais aos de minhas tias, me encarou. Seu olhar era serio, sombrio, ele parecia com... Com dor...

-Ahh... – acabei por recuar dois passos involuntariamente. – Oi... – forcei-me a dizer, eu estava assustada, ele era exatamente igual a descrição que tia Alice me dera sobre meu pai. Seria ele?

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, sua voz era ameaçadora, tive vontade de sair correndo, mas agora não era hora de ter medo.

-Ahh... – Não consegui responder, sem que eu ao menos visse, o homem se aproximou e me pegou pelo braço, arrastou-me para dentro de casa. –Aii... – reclamei, ele era forte.

-Quem é ela? – perguntou uma mulher ligeiramente ruiva, e absurdamente maravilhosa, seus olhos eram... ocres? Qual é? Todos os Cullen tem olhos ocre?

Rapidamente um outro homem loiro postou-se ao lado da mulher, ele parecia alarmado, seus olhos estava fixos em mim.

Eu estava começando a ficar com medo. Talvez mamãe estivesse certa afinal, agora aquelas pessoas me pareciam muito com o que mamãe tinha me dito... Pareciam... Perigosos.

-Ela estava ali fora. A ouvi chegar. – falou o loiro mais novo. Qual é? Eu não fiz barulho algum!

-NÃO ENCOSTEM NELA! – Ouvi a voz de minha tia Alice gritar, e tão rápido o grito foi ouvido, minha tia já estava em minha frente, de costas para mim, parecia pronta a me defender.

-Conhece ela, Alice? – perguntou o loiro mais novo, agora ele não aparentava ser tão perigoso.

Nem meio segundo se passou e minha tia Rose estava em minha frente, da mesma maneira que tia Alice. Diabos, da onde ela saiu?

-NINGUEM ENCOSTA NELA! – Esbravejou tia Rose.

Ao ver o silencio mórbido e tenso que se criou eu me vi forçada a dizer alguma coisa.

-Eu sou... – não consegui terminar, tia Alice me cortou.

-Não diga nada! – ela estava espumando de raiva... É, eu estava encrencada.

-Meninas... – o loiro mais velho falou sem tirar os olhos de mim – Expliquem-se.

Ops. Aparentemente titias estavam com problemas, eu não podia deixar que elas fossem chamadas a atenção por minha traquinagem; ignorando a ordem de tia Alice eu sai de trás da "proteção" dela e me aproximei ao loiro mais novo, era mais provável que fosse ele certo? O outro era um tanto... Velho...

-Hum... – eu estava receosa.

-Não diga nada! – esbravejou tia Rose, mas eu a ignorei.

-Você é Edward Cullen? – perguntei timidamente.

O loiro pareceu confuso e depois sua testa se enrugou, sinal de descrença?

-Não... – respondeu ele por fim. – Meu nome é Jasper, quem é você?

Droga, isso foi um tanto frustrante. Sem que eu pudesse dizer algo tia Alice já havia me agarrado e me colocado atrás dela novamente.

-Você está encrencada, mocinha! – falou ela num tom demoníaco – É melhor ficar bem quietinha.

Senti meu corpo se enrijecer, mas eu já tinha chegado longe demais para não conseguir nada agora, eu iria até o fim.

-Ligue para ela. – disse Alice à tia Rose. Droga, eu estava encrencada.

Encarei o outro loiro, ele parecia muito velho para ser meu pai, mas as vezes mamãe gostava de caras mais maduros, vai saber.

Tentei me aproximar dele mas tia Rose me segurou pela cintura.

-Mandamos você ficar quietinha! – esbravejou ela. Ignorei e encarei o loiro.

-Então é você? – perguntei seria – Você é Edward Cullen?

O homem ficou tão surpreso quanto o outro, mas logo negou com a cabeça.

-Não, sinto muito. – ele era o mais gentil dali.

A frustração me atingiu, não havia adiantado de nada correr todo esse risco.

-Raios! – esbravejei baixinho, não acredito que fiz tudo isso por nada.

-O que você quer com meu filho? – insistiu o homem.

Estaquei, ele... ele era meu... Meu avô?

-Seu.. – forcei as palavras a saírem – Seu filho?

-Vocês poderiam não falar mais nada, por favor. – pediu tia Alice, suplicante enquanto discava um numero no celular, provavelmente o de mamãe.

O pedido de tia Alice foi visivelmente ignorado pois o homem assentiu.

-Sim, meu filho, meu nome é Carlisle Cullen, esta é minha mulher, Esme Cullen. – ele indicou a mulher ao seu lado. – Este é meu filho Jasper, e vejo que já conhece minhas filhas, Alice e Rosalie. – ele indicou minhas tias.

-Parem de falar. – implorou tia Rose.

Senti meu coração palpitar, eu estava no lugar certo, aquela era minha família, uma onde de medo e euforia me atingiu. Meus olhos marearam, isso era muito mais do que eu podia imaginar.

Encontrei o olhar de tia Rose, querendo que a mesma confirmasse tudo, mas ela parecia apavorada, eu sabia o porque, mamãe surtaria quando soubesse.

-Por que mamãe tem tanto medo que eu os conheça? – perguntei tentando manter minha voz firme, mas estava chorosa demais.

-Quem é sua mãe? – perguntou-me a mulher, Esme, se não me engano.

-Não diga nada! – esbravejou tia Rose ao mesmo tempo que tia Alice começou a falar com alguém no telefone.

Eu avaliei a situação, eu já estava muito encrencada, e ali, ali estava minha família, adiantaria alguma coisa eu dizer quem era minha mãe? Adiantaria alguma coisa eu dizer que Edward era meu pai? Será que eles ao menos conheciam minha mãe?

A sorte estava lançada, pior não ficaria, eu esperava. Encarei todos aqueles olhos ocres e falei firme.

-Isabella Swan. Minha mãe é Isabella Swan.

Todos ficaram imóveis, pareciam estupefados, na verdade, não pareciam nem se quer respirar. Eu esperei, cada vez mais nervosa por alguém reação, mas nada veio.

Olhei para tia Alice e tia Rose e ambas estavam tão tensas quanto os demais. Será que eu tinha feito algo errado? Será que foi um erro dizer o nome da mamãe?

-Tia Alice...? Tia Rose...? – chamei-as receosa.

-Tias? – Esme repetiu atordoada, cambaleou lentamente mas Carlisle a pegou. – Isso quer dizer que...?

-Meu pai é Edward Cullen? – era para ser uma confirmação, mas saiu mais uma pergunta.

-Oh Meu Deus... – Disse ela colocando as mãos no rosto.

-Como... Como... Como isso...? – Jasper tentava dizer alguma coisa, mas nada coerente saia.

-Por favor... Por favor... – suplicou tia Alice. – Pare de falar, vamos resolver isso depois.

Tia Alice estava angustiada como jamais vira, e eu resolvi não insistir, apenas fiquei parada, encarando aos meus avós e ao meu tio, vendo o quão atordoadas estavam com a notícia.

-Isso... é... inacreditável... – Carlisle falou inicialmente ainda atordoado mas logo sua expressão passou para fascinação.

-Ohh... – choramingou tia Rose – Bella irá nos matar...

Fiquei tensa, agora sim eu estava assustada, mamãe estava a caminho, ninguém precisava me contar, eu já sabia que estava. Estremeci só de pensar em sua fúria. Essa era a única coisa que ela nunca havia sido irredutível, e eu a desrespeitei, alem de ter fugido de casa.

O medo começou a me tomar, pensei em perguntar a titias se elas me defenderiam, mas não deu tempo, pois um som de pneus cantando começou a ser ouvido cada vez mais alto. Mamãe tinha chegado.

Ela nem desligou o carro, e escancarou a porta da frente sema menor cerimônia.

Estremeci, é, eu estava encrencada.

-ONDE ELA ESTA? – Berrou mamãe, aparentemente em pânico.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para mim, assim como o de mamãe. Senti o medo me dominar com o olhar demoníaco que mamãe me lançava; tia Rose ainda me segurava até então, mas assim que mamãe começou a se aproximar, ela me soltou. É, eu estava sozinha.

-VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ PASSAR? – Grunhiu minha mãe chacoalhando-me.

Não consegui me conter e logo as lágrimas de medo começaram a cair.

-Des-Desculpa... – implorei.

-DESCULPA? – Mamãe estava uma fera. – VOCÊ ESTA NUMA ENCRENCA DANADA!

-Bella... – Carlisle tentou intervir mas mamãe o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Não se intrometa, Carlisle. Isso não é assunto seu! – esbravejou mamãe, em seguida voltou a me encarar – Vamos embora. AGORA!

-Mamãe, por favor... – supliquei, eu estava apavorada.

-É bom a senhorita ficar BEMMM quietinha! – esbravejou ela. – E ir logo para o carro!

Gelei. Eu sabia o que isso significava.

-Não... – neguei-me a obedecer, eu estava apavorada. Dei alguns passos para trás. -Você... vai... me bater... – choraminguei tomada pelo pânico.

-Bella, não precisa ser assim... – interveio Esme. – Vamos sentar e conversar...

Mamãe a ignorou e veio até minha direção e me pegou pela orelha.

-Agradeça-me por eu não te bater aqui! – a cada segundo mamãe parecia mais furiosa – Na frente deles e te fazer passar vergonha!

-Bella... – chamou tia Alice, mas mamãe a ignorou e ainda me puxando pela orelha me levou até o carro.

Fui colocada no banco de trás e mamãe assumiu a direção, eu continuava a chorar, já podia imaginar o que me aguardava.

-Você esta numa baita encrenca. – falou mamãe encarando-me pelo retrovisor.

Eu olhei para fora e vi que agora todos os Cullen estavam do lado de fora observando-nos.

-Fiquem longe de minha filha! – falou mamãe num tom mórbido e saiu cantando os pneus.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, mamãe nada disse e eu fiquei com medo de falar também.

Quando chegamos em casa, eu estava apavorada, nunca tinha visto mamãe tão nervosa como agora; mamãe me tirou do carro e me levou para dentro da casa, me jogou no sofá e começou a sermão.

-Você faz ALGUMA idéia do quanto você me apavorou? – esbravejou ela – Por que você fez isso?

-Mamãe eu... – tentei dizer em meio ao choro mais ela me cortou.

-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER QUE A FAMILIA DO SEU PAI É PERIGOSA? SE EU NÃO A DEIXO CONVIVER COM ELES É PORQUE SEI DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODIA ME OBEDECER E ESQUECE-LOS?

Mamãe começou a andar de um lado para o outro espumando de raiva, meu choro se intensificou.

-O que foi que eu te fiz, Rennesmee? Não lhe agradar viver comigo? Eu não sou uma boa mãe, é isso? – mamãe se sentou ao meu lado, seus olhos marearam. – Meu Deus, você não é feliz comigo?

-Não é isso mamãe! – disse rapidamente, chorando cada vez mais. Eu não queria que mamãe pensasse isso. – Eu amo você! E eu sou muito feliz contigo!

-Então por que fez isso Rennesmee? Por que? Você não os conhece... Eles vão magoá-la assim como um dia me magoaram! Eu não quero que você passe pela mesma coisa!

-Mãe eu... – eu queria dizer alguma coisa para confortar minha mãe, eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim, mas simplesmente não saia nada.

-Já chega Rennesmee, você vai apanhar! – declarou minha mãe, limpando as lagrimas. Ela queria parecer forte, mas eu sabia o quão ferida ela estava. – Primeiro por ter me desrespeitado, depois por ter fugido! E depois eu a levarei para a casa da sua tia Ângela; lá você deverá ficar até eu resolver o problema com a família do seu pai. Entendeu?

Eu sabia que merecia, mas ouvir minha sentença me fez petrificar de medo. Confirmou com a cabeça, foi tudo que deu tempo de fazer. Quando dei por mim, já estava deitada no colo de mamãe, meu vestido levantado e minha calcinha arriada. Tão logo senti o chinelo de mamãe estalando em meu bumbum, soltei um grito de dor, mas mamãe não se convenceu e continuou a me bater até dar-se por satisfeita.


	36. Toda a verdade POV Edward

Eu continuava em choque, era surreal demais. Uma filha... Eu tinha uma filha.

Chegava a ser irônico, eu tinha deixado Bella por acreditar nunca conseguir realizar seu sonho de ser mãe no entanto, eu acabei por engravidá-la.

Como eu fui tolo, fraco... Sim, eu fui fraco. Eu tive tanto medo de fazer Bella infeliz que não deixei o destino agir por conta própria.

Se eu não tivesse sido fraco, se eu tivesse encarado tudo de frente, se eu tivesse conversado com Bella nada disso teria acontecido; nós teríamos nos casado, eu teria tido o prazer de curtir toda a gravidez de Bella, eu teria ajudado-a em tudo... Eu teria estado ao seu lado quando deu a luz a nossa filha... Nosso pequeno milagre.

Era impossível não sorrir com tal pensamento. Bella era incrível, única... Mais uma vez ela conseguiu realizar um sonho meu, ser pai.

-Filho... Filho fale comigo... – eu ouvi a voz de Carlisle me chamar, aparentemente preocupado, eu queria acalmá-lo, queria dizer que eu estava bem, mas... Sua voz estava tão longe.

A verdade é que meu corpo estava em combustão... Todos os sentimentos conhecidos estavam borbulhando dentro de mim, eu estava feliz por ser pai, eu estava radiante com a idéia de existir uma prova viva do amor puro que Bella e eu tivemos um dia. Eu me sentia assustado, com medo do que pensar, se Bella não havia me contado sobre nossa filha, o que será que a pequenina pensava de mim? O que Bella teria dito a ela?

Eu me sentia esperançoso... Eu já me imaginava com Bella ao meu lado, nós dois levando nossa pequenina para passear, a mesma em meus ombros, no "cavalinho", uma família completa, plena e feliz.

-NÃO BELLA! – Ouvi o grito urgente e desesperado de Alice. Eu não queria voltar, não queria sair de meus devaneios, a realidade podia não ser tão perfeita quanto minha imaginação me mostrava; mas eu precisava voltar, algo dentro de mim me dizia que algo havia acontecido com minha filha e isso eu não poderia permitir. Minha filha jamais deveria sofrer, não importava a maneira que fosse. Papai aqui sempre cuidaria da minha princesinha...

Minha princesinha.. Minha filha. – o sorriso voltou – É... Eu precisarei me acostumar com isso e bem rapidinho.

-ALICE FALE O QUE HOUVE! – Gritou Rosalie em pânico e eu me lembrei que deveria reagir.

Levantei num pulo atraindo a atenção de todos para mim. Seus olhares eram temerosos, pareciam esperar pela minha reação explosiva, mas esta não viria, eu só queria saber o que havia acontecido com minha pequena.

-O que houve Alice? – perguntei enquanto invadia a mente de minha irmã em busca da visão que tanto a apavorou.

Bella estava furiosa, gritava a toda força dos pulmões com a menininha loira, minha pequena deduzo eu, em seguida ela pegou a menina e deitou-a no colo, levantou-lhe o vestido e retirou-lhe a calcinha, tão logo, começou a bater na pequenina com um chinelo. A pobrezinha gritava e chorava de dor, se contorcia e pedida para Bella parar mas Bella não se comovia, continuava a bater cada vez mais forte.

Fui tomado pela fúria e o desespero, por que Bella fazia aquilo? Ela não via que a pequenina estava sofrendo? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava ir até lá. Precisava fazer Bella parar.

Dei apenas um passo em direção a saída quando Alice se colocou em meu caminho.

-Não... – foi tudo que ela disse.

Estreitei meu olhar ainda a encarando, ela não podia estar falando sério, minha princesinha estava sendo maltratada, surrada, e ela queria que eu nada fizesse?

-O que aconteceu, Alice? – perguntou Carlisle asperado.

Alice não respondeu,ela continuava a travar uma discussão silenciosa comigo.

-Bella esta batendo em minha filha! – respondi por minha irmã, sem desvir o olhar.

-O QUE? – Gritou Rose desesperada – Precisamos impedi-la! – Rose fez menção de correr mas Alice se colocou na frente dela também.

Todos estavam nervosos, sem saber como agir ou como se posicionar.

-Ninguém vai lá! – Alice falou firme.

-Lice, Bella está batendo nela! – falei entre dente, na hipótese improvável de Alice não ter entendido a própria visão.

-Eu sei disso, mas não há nada que podemos fazer. – disse ela, com completa calma.

Minha mãos se cerraram involuntária mente, a fúria estava me tomando, Alice só estava me segurando mais ali, enquanto minha princesinha estava sendo surrada.

-COMO NÃO HÁ NADA QUE POSSAMOS FAZER? – Perguntei asperado, sem nem perceber que eu já gritava. – É MINHA FILHA!

-É sua filha biológica! – corrigiu-me Alice severamente. – Perante a lei, você não tem autoridade nenhuma sobre ela, não agora. Ela não possui seu nome, você não ajudou a criá-la, ela não tem seu nome nos registros legais.

-DANE-SE OS REGISTROS LEGAIS! NÃO VOU PERMETIR QUE BELLA CONTINUE A BATER NELA. – Eu estava ficando louco de raiva, eu não podia mais perder tempo com Alice, mesmo sem conhecer minha pequena, eu já sentia uma necessidade de protegê-la, igual ao que eu tinha com Bella.

-Edward, Bella é a mãe... Ela pode... – Alice continuava calma, no fundo nós dois sabíamos que ela estava certa. Mas eu não queria aceitar isso. – Fora que se você for lá agora, e intervir... Todo o respeito que Bella ensinou a filha a ter por ela se perderá.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, queria encontrar uma saída melhor, queria achar um jeito de resolver tudo isso, queria fazer minha pequena parar de sofrer. Alice estava certa.

"_Além do que, Ed..."_ – completou Alice apenas com o pensamento. – "_Ela mereceu... Não concordo com o método de disciplina de Bella, mas entendo o lado dela..."_

Então Alice me mostrou o que minha filha havia feito naquela noite, e bom, era compreensível.

-Alice tem razão, Edward. – Esme, que até então estava sentada ainda em choque na cadeira se levantou e veio me abraçar. – As coisas já estão muito tensas, foram muitos acontecimentos juntos, se for lá agora, só irá piorar as coisas.

-Mas... – tentei questionar, explicar minha angustia, meu desespero mas não tive chance.

-Sei que está nervoso, Edward. – meu pai se manifestou. – E eu entendo seu nervosismo, qualquer um de nós estaria igual no seu lugar, mas agora deixe as coisas se acalmarem... Dê um tempo a Bella!

-NÃO! – Rosalie interveio, o medo dominava seu olhar e sua voz. – Se você der tempo a Bella, ela fugirá com minha sobrinha! Ela vai levá-la embora! Não pode permitir Edward, não pode! – suplicou Rose.

Novamente o medo me tomou, o que eu deveria fazer agora?

-Nossa, Rose, como você ajudou.. – Alice foi sarcástica.

-Não... – conclui por fim. – Rose tem razão, não vou esperar, Bella irá me ouvir e será agora! – Fiz menção de começar a correr mas Carlisle me segurou.

-Não. – ele foi firme; tentei me soltar mas ele não cedeu, Esme chamou pelo nome de Jasper e logo eu senti uma onde de calma me atingir, eu estava mais tranqüilo, mesmo sabendo que tudo que estava acontecendo eu não conseguia mais me irritar ou me apavorar.

-Pare com isso Jasper! – grunhi enquanto tentava, inutilmente, me soltar. Claro que fui ignorado no meu pedido, Alice me olhava com pena e isso teria me irritado normalmente, mas Jasper e seu poderzinho irritante estavam me atrapalhando.

-Ok...Mas eu vou ligar para ela! Agora! – falei sério – Ter uma garantia que conversaríamos ainda hoje. E isso não está em discussão.

Alice suspirou e me estendeu o celular dela, foi só então que me lembrei que eu havia acabado de chegar de uma caçada.

-Seja educado! – avisou ela enquanto Carlisle me soltava.

Ignorei aquele comentário e disquei rapidamente o celular de Bella. Tocou uma, duas, três, quatro... Eu já estava ficando nervoso de novo, mas Jasper interveio novamente. O celular caiu na caixa postal. Porcaria! Liguei outra vez e caiu na caixa postal de novo. INFERNO! Se ela não atendesse da próxima vez eu iria até lá independente do que viesse a acontecer.

Tocou uma... Duas... Três... Mas então alguém atendeu, mas não disse nada, eu apenas ouvi o barulho de alguém vomitando ao fundo.

Todo o meu nervosismo e minha fúria sumiram num instante. Era Bella? O que estava acontecendo? O que ela tinha?

-Bella? Bella? Bella é você? Por favor, diga alguma coisa! Bella? O que você tem? – fiquei num monologo inútil desesperado ao telefone.

-Ah Não... – Alice reclamou enquanto se jogava no chão, já sabendo que Jasper a pegaria no colo, ela parecia cansada, apesar disso ser totalmente impossível.

Eu a ignorei e continuei a chamar desesperadamente por Bella no telefone.

Mais alguns segundos com aquele barulho que tanto me preocupava e o mesmo cessou.

-_Espere um minuto, por favor..._ – pediu Bella, sim era a voz dela, totalmente fraca e depois ouvi o som de água saindo de uma torneira e depois mais água se movimentando, provavelmente, Bella estava lavando-se.

Eu esperei, paciente, até que a mesma tivesse condições de falar comigo novamente.

-_Pronto... Alice_? – a voz de Bella ainda estava um pouco fraca, mas já parecia melhor.

-Sou eu, Bella. – respondi num sussurro, receoso, preocupado, esquecendo-me de tudo e todos a minha volta.

Bella ficou uns minutos em silêncio, sua respiração estava irregular.

-_O que queres, Edward_? – ela tentou manter a voz calma e indiferente, mas a mesma parecia tremula e falhou por duas ou três vezes.

-Você está bem? – perguntei ainda preocupado – O que houve?

-_É apenas nervoso Edward. Diga logo o que quer_... – Bella estava sem paciência por isso resolvi ir direto ao ponto, de uma maneira sutil.

-Eu já sei de tudo... – minha voz falhou.

A respiração de Bella parou, o que me alarmou, ela estava bem?

-Bella? – chamei-a novamente preocupado. – Bella fale comigo. - supliquei já começando a cogitar a maneira mais rápida de chegar até ela.

_-Não temos nada para falar!_ – respondeu ela de repente, num tom frio e cortante. Fazendo-me lembrar que eu estava com raiva dela e o motivo.

-Temos sim! E vai ser agora! – rebati autoritário.

-_Sonhe, Cullen!_ – debochou ela. – _Eu não vou falar com você agora nem nunca._

-Você me deve algumas explicações. – lembrei-a irritado, aquele joguinho parecia diverti-la, mas eu não achava graça nenhuma.

_-Não lhe devo nada, foi-se o tempo em que eu devia explicações a você_! – falou ela com desdém, parecia enojada de lembrar de tais tempos.

A raiva foi novamente me dominando e nem mesmo o poder de Jasper poderia me acalmar agora, Bella queria fazer joguinhos idiotas, ganhar tempo talvez, mas eu não estava nem um pouco disposto para isso agora.

-Isabella Marie Swan, - grunhi tentando com todo meu auto-controle não gritar. – Ou você vêm aqui para conversarmos AGORA, ou eu vou invadir a sua casa, ou qualquer outro lugar que vocês estejam... A escolha é sua. – fazia muito tempo que eu não falava tão seriamente com ela desta maneira, o que chegou a me surpreender, eu não esperava um dia ter que usar esse tipo de agressividade mas as circunstancias atuais pediam medidas desesperadas.

O silêncio foi avassalador do outro lado da linha, cheguei a me perguntar se Bella ainda estava na linha, mas Alice respondeu-me que sim, através de seus pensamentos. Então eu esperei. Um minuto. Dois. Três. Quatro. Uma eternidade se passou, eu estava a ponto de desligar quando Bella respondeu inesperadamente:

_-Chego ai em dez minutos._ – e então a ligação caiu.

Mesmo sabendo que eu havia pedido por esse encontro tal idéia me fez estremecer, devolvi o celular para Alice, e encarei meus familiares, todos pareciam e estavam, apreensivos, eu tentei ignorar isso e fiquei a esperar.

Ninguém nada disse durante os dez minutos mais longos da minha vida, agradeci-os mentalmente por isso. Tentei não pensar em todas as novas informações que me cercavam, não podia pensar em nada se não eu poderia me exaltar na conversa com Bella. Depois de quase um século de espera o carro de Bella chegou. Olhei para meus familiares e a única coisa que disse foi:

-Não interfiram, por favor, isso é um assunto meu e dela.

Prontamente eles concordaram, abri a porta para Bella e a mesma entrou sem me olhar, prostrou-se no centro da sala e virou a me encarar. Ela estava deslumbrante, magnífica, como sempre, usava uma calça jeans preta e uma regata igualmente preta, um sobre tudo preto, e botas de cano baixo, também pretas. Parecia de luto, e mesmo assim, ela não perdia o charme.

Eu a encarei, desejando mais do que qualquer outro dia, que eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos e entende-la. Saber exatamente o que aconteceu, o porque desse desespero para que eu saiba de algo tão... Precioso. Eu queria saber exatamente tudo que se passou, com a certeza de que ela jamais me esconderia algo... Mas Bella, como sempre, era diferente, e com ela, eu não poderia fazer isso.

-Aqui estou... – disse ela para cortar o silêncio que havia se instaurado. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, Alice se levantou e postou-se um passo atrás de Bella, e colocou-se em um tom de defesa. O que era aquilo?

Não precisei vascular a mente de minha irmã para entender, a mesma explicou, ao ver que Bella também havia ficado confusa.

-Eu prometi-lhe fidelidade, Bella... – disse Alice triste, ela estava se destruindo por fazer aquilo. – Prometi que estaria ao seu lado desde o dia que você me permitiu conviver com minha sobrinha. – Alice soltou um soluço baixo, estava-lhe custando muito se colocar de um dos lados daquela "guerra" principalmente quando Jasper, estava do lado oposto. – Bem... Chegou a hora deu provar minha fidelidade. Você está segura.

Não só eu, mas todos os Cullen ficaram em choque com a atitude de Alice. Bella foi a que mais ficou perturbada com tal ato, eu nem precisei ler sua mente para saber, sua expressão já demonstrava isso.

-Faço das palavras de Alice, minhas... – Disse Rose subitamente, atraindo a atenção para si. Ela se levantou e se colocou do outro lado de Bella.

Agora estávamos todos mais do que atordoados. Aquilo não era uma guerra. Era?

-Lice... Rose... – os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. – Obrigada... – Bella estava mais que emocionada, parecia até um pouco mais confiante; minhas irmãs lhe sorriram e Bella voltou a me encarar.

-Então Edward... O que quer de mim? – perguntou ela recobrando a compostura, a voltando ao tom frio e cortante do telefone.

Eu continuei a encarar Bella, isso não seria nada fácil, era muito provável que depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje Bella se recuse a me ter de qualquer maneira que seja, ela provavelmente me odiaria pelo resto de seus dias por ir contra as suas exigências, mas, era minha filha... Custasse o que custasse, eu já amava essa menina, tanto quanto amo Bella e eu não abriria mão dela por nada. Mesmo que eu não pudesse mais tocar em Bella, nossa filha seria um faço poderoso que nos uniria para sempre.

Depois de alguns segundos eu me forcei a dizer algo, a hora era chega... Todas as cartas seriam mostradas, o jogo finalmente chegara ao fim.

-Bella... – mesmo tentando me manter forte, o soluço subiu-me a garganta. – O... O que aconteceu depois que parti?

Bella continuava com uma expressão fria, indiferente.

-Eu já lhe contei o que aconteceu, Edward. Você não é retardado, deve se lembrar muito bem. – Bella lançou-me um sorrisinho cínico.

Senti a fúria me tomar, eu não estava disposto a aturar gracinhas a essa altura do campeonato.

-É verdade... – rebati no mesmo tom. – Você só esqueceu de comentar que pariu nossa filha nesse meio tempo.

Bella soltou um riso fraco, sem o menor humor.

-Devo ter esquecido esse detalhe.

A ira me tomou, todo o controle que eu tinha juntado para manter-me calmo naquela discussão evaporou.

-DETALHE? – Cuspi as palavras sem nem perceber que já gritava. – DESDE QUANDO NOSSA FILHA É UM DETALHE?

-MINHA FILHA, CULLEN! – Bella gritou, também nervosa. – MINHA; OUVIU BEM?

-EU SOU O PAI DELA! – Rebati, Bella era a mãe, mas o pai era eu, tinha tanto direito quanto ela.

Bella começou a tremer de nervoso e respirou fundo com as mãos no rosto, na tentativa de se acalmar.

"_Vá com calma, filho! Vá com calma."_ – pediu-me Carlisle, mas eu não desviei o olhar de Bella, eu queria ver até onde ela iria com essa palhaçada.

-Quem foi que te disse que você é o pai Edward? – perguntou-me Bella calmamente, totalmente controlada. Mas sua frieza ainda tornavam suas palavras agulhas afiadas que insistiam em me ferir. – Você se acha demais, Cullen. – desdenhou ela, antes que eu respondesse. - Você acha mesmo que você foi o único homem da minha vida? Você acredita mesmo que eu nunca mais olhei para outro homem, que eu nunca mais me entreguei a ninguém? – Bella soltou uma risada falsa. – Você sonha alto demais...

Acabei por encolher meu corpo inconscientemente. Aquelas palavras me feriram, será mesmo verdade? Será que Bella me deixou verdadeiramente no passado?Como eu dei a entender que deveria fazer? Será verdade que eu estava lutando tanto por uma pequena que não era minha filha? Isso era... Muito mais realista do que eu estava acreditando.

-Bella... – Rosalie se manifestou, o que me surpreendeu, já que a mesma tinha dito que estaria do lado de Bella nessa história. – Todos nós já sabemos que Nessie é filha de Edward. Eu disse que te defenderia, que seria leal a você, e eu serei, mas se for para você argumentar a base de mentiras, não conte comigo. – Rose falava num tom sério, responsável, um tom que nunca pensei ouvir dela. – Foi por conta das mentiras, das meias verdades, da falta de diálogo que eu perdi o primeiro ano de vida da minha sobrinha, foi por isso que as coisas estão nesse ponto. Não dá mais para ser desse jeito, não vou ajudá-la se não começar a ser sincera. Quero ver as coisas acontecerem da maneira certa.

O silêncio reinou, Rosalie estava certa. Não dava mais para rodeios serem feitos, as coisas tinham chegado num limite insuportável, nós precisamos resolver as coisas, mas sem mais rodeios, sem mais mentiras. Quero me acertar com Bella, quero conhecer a verdade, quero encarar a realidade, com todas as conseqüências que a mesma possa vir a acarretar.

-Não quero me intrometer... – Emmett se manifestou, me lembrando pela primeira vez, que ele estava na sala. – Mas Rose está certa. Não dá mais para vocês viverem entre meias verdades, vocês nunca foram sinceros um com o outro por medo de se magoarem e vejam no que deu... Se querem minha opinião, você precisam deixar tudo muito claro agora, botar tudo pra fora, fala tudo que precisa ser dito. Não se esqueçam que agora, não é apenas a vida de vocês que está em jogo. Não envolve apenas vocês! Não é só a felicidade de vocês que esta em jogo; mas a da filha de vocês também.

Meus irmãos estavam certos, a vida de nossa filha era a prioridade ali, eu teria que agir da melhor maneira possível, da maneira que fosse melhor para ELA e não para mim. Quando voltei a encarar Bella, estava já desaguava a chorar, isso me comoveu e ao mesmo tempo me perturbou. Temi que talvez eu desconhecesse a real dor de Bella, temi que não soubesse exatamente o que Bella enfrentou depois que parti.

Dei um passo em sua direção mas ela fez sinal para que eu não me aproximasse, eu obedeci; Bella limpou as lágrimas e respirou fundo, quando finalmente me encarou ela tinha reassumido a compostura, sua máscara estava de volta.

-É isso que você quer ouvir então, Cullen? – perguntou-me ela. – Você que destruir o pouco de orgulho que eu ainda tenho, é isso? Pois bem... Você é o pai da minha filha, é verdade, Edward Cullen é pai. Satisfeito?

Eu já sabia que Bella tinha uma filha. Eu já sabia que eu era o pai. Mas... Ouvir isso da boca de Bella, e mesmo com sua máscara de imparcialidade, eu podia ver no fundo de seus olhos chocolates que tanto me fascinavam, que era verdade.

Senti minhas pernas tremerem, novamente a emoção me tomou. Eu era pai. Eu tinha uma filha. A alegria percorreu meu corpo, é uma sensação indescritível, uma emoção inigualável...

-Be.. Bella... Por que... Por que não me contou antes? – perguntei num sussurro fraco, ainda atordoado com a "velha nova informação".

-Porque não era da sua conta.

Mais um vez a fúria me tomou. Eu nunca fui assim tão temperamental, mas agora minhas mudanças continuas de humor me fazem acreditar que talvez Bella tivesse razão quando me disse na semana em que nos conhecemos que eu tinha personalidade múltipla. Depois de ter uma filha... Eu não duvidava de mais nada.

-COMO É? – Esbravejei. – Não é da minha conta? Você é louca? É minha filha!

-Você só ajudou a fazê-la, Edward! – Bella falou entre - dentes. – Mas não pode se considerar o pai dela.

-Como disse? – perguntei atônico, o que ela estava dizendo?

Bella encarou-me como se eu fosse um deficiente mental.

-Você participou de uma virgula da vida de minha filha! – Bella falou raivosa, mas de uma maneira lenta, como se fosse para ter certeza que eu acompanharia suas palavras. – Como espera poder se considerar pai dela?

A dor novamente me tomou, Bella tinha razão, mas eu estava disposto a compensar esse tempo perdido, será que ela não percebia isso?

-Isso só aconteceu porque eu não sabia da existência dela... Eu..

-Não! – cortou-me ela. – Isso só aconteceu porque você é fraco! Medroso! Isso só aconteceu porque você tem medo de enfrentar a vida! – Bella estava jogando na minha cara uma coisa que eu sempre soube, no fundo eu sabia que era verdade, mas ainda sim me feriu profundamente ouvir essas palavras, principalmente porque essas saiam da boca da minha amada. – Você tem medo de você mesmo Edward! Tem medo de assumir um compromisso! Tem medo de errar! Tem medo de acertar! Foi pura e simplesmente por isso que você não conviveu com minha filha...

Eu fiquei desesperado, Bella estava certa, eu sabia que estava, mas eu queria de alguma maneira fazê-la enxergar que eu mudei, que eu havia amadurecido, que eu seria diferente, faria por merecer seu amor e o de nossa filha, mas não saiu nada de minha boca então Bella continuou.

-Se você fosse um pouco menos covarde, se você confiasse um pouco mais na vida, se você permitisse que o destino tomasse seu curso, sem se preocupar com as conseqüências, assim como fez naquela noite... – A voz dela já estavam embargada devido ao choro que subia sua garganta, as lágrimas logo tomaram conta do seus lindos olhos. – Se você tivesse dado uma chance a nós Edward... Nós teríamos nos casados, você teria curtido toda a minha gravidez, não só você, mas todos vocês, - Bella olhou para todos os Cullen e depois voltou a me fitar, as lágrimas já escorrendo. – você teria visto sua filha nascer, teria curtido sua filha, nós teríamos enfrentado os problemas, JUNTOS, e teríamos curtido nossos momentos de alegria juntos! Era assim que era para ser, Edward! Era assim! Mas você foi fraco demais... – Bella falou decepcionada e balançou a cabeça confirmando o tom de sua voz.

-Bella... – Eu estava desesperado, precisava, de alguma maneira mostrar a Bella, que tudo daria certo, que eu concertaria tudo. – Eu... Eu vou concertar tudo! Juro que vou! Me de uma chance! Eu vou compensar o tempo perdido... Vou fazer por merecer seu perdão... Serei tudo que você e nossa filha precisarem!

Bella franziu o cenho, parecendo confusa e depois, ligeiramente raivosa.

-O que esta querendo dizer com isso? Você esta achando mesmo que vai conviver com minha filha? – Bella falou tão incrédula como se aquilo fosse o maior absurdo do mundo. Foi minha vez de deixar a testa se enrugar. – Você não vai nem conhecê-la, Edward Cullen! Nem você e ninguém!

-O QUE? – Não só eu, mas todos os Cullen gritaram juntos.

-É brincadeira, né? - Indaguei incrédulo.

-Estou com cara de quem está rindo, Cullen? – rebateu ela áspera.

Entrei em pânico, eu não podia deixar isso acontecer! Era minha filha, eu tinha o direito de conhecê-la, de conviver com ela!

-Você não pode fazer isso! – protestei ligeiramente perturbado. – Eu sou o pai dela!

-Pois por mim você pode ser o Papa que não fará diferença! – desdenhou Bella. – Não vou permitir que nenhum de vocês cheguem perto dela! – grunhiu ela. Era nítido o amor e a devoção que ela tinha por nossa filha. Eu não duvidava que Bella lutaria com unhas e dentes até suas ultimas forças para proteger nossa filha do que quer que fosse.

Eu entendia o seu lado, nossa filha era o tesouro de Bella, assim como Bella era o meu, e nossa filha agora era também; por isso, eu não queria me exaltar, procuraria pela maneira mais tranqüila de lidar com a situação.

-Bella... – comecei respirando fundo para manter minha voz uniforme. – Sei que está tentando proteger nossa filha. Sei que tem rancor, sei que guarda muitos ressentimentos pelo que fiz, mas... Quero concertar as coisas. Mas para isso, preciso que me de uma chance. Eu já amo nossa filha, ela é fruto do amor mais puro e intenso que já existiu nesse mundo. Ela é a prova viva que eu sempre à amei e você à mim. Eu morreria antes de ver nossa filha derramar uma única lágrima, antes que ela desfaça seu sorriso. Eu vou protegê-la de tudo que possa lhe fazer mal... Vou compensar o tempo que perdi. Vou concertar as coisas, pagar por meus erros, reconquistar sua confiança e ganhar a dela. – eu não sei de onde nem como tais palavras saíram em tão perfeito momento, mas haviam sido providenciais, os pensamentos de meus familiares me provavam isso, todos estavam emocionados e comovidos.

Bella derramava mais lágrimas, seu rosto voltou a se contorcer em uma máscara de dor, uma dor aguda e profunda ao que pude ver.

-Edward... – ela sussurrou entre soluços baixos. – Eu... Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso... – ela respirou fundo e me encarou novamente com o queixo erguido. – Não vou permitir que se aproxime de minha filha... – A máscara de mulher forte e fria havia voltado.

O nervosismo começou a correr em minhas veias, a fúria foi me tomando, qual era o problema dela? Eu tinha acabado de abrir meus sentimentos mais sinceros para ela e mesmo assim ela não cederia? Eu estava sendo sincero e ela sabia disso! Por que não ceder?

-Você não entendeu Isabella! – falei entre dentes, meus punhos se cerraram sem eu nem perceber. – Eu tenho o DIREITO de conhecê-la!

Bella começou a ficar vermelha de raiva, seus punhos se cerraram, eu podia vir que a fúria finalmente chegara.

-DIREITO? – Gritou ela, toda a compostura que ela havia criado para si estava desfeita. – DIREITO? QUE DIREITO VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM, EDWARD? VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO NENHUM SOBRE ELA!

Eu não ficaria mais por baixo, não tentaria ser racional, se era uma discussão assim que ela queria, eu faria igual.

-SIM DIREITO! – Gritei também. – SOU O PAI DELA! E TENHO TOTAL DIREITO DE CONHECE-LA. E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE SE DIFICULTAR AS COISA EU IREI A JUSTIÇA E A TIRAREI DE VOCÊ! – Ameacei. Eu jamais faria isso, fato. Mas Bella não precisava saber isso. A essa altura, eu diria qualquer coisa para poder conhecer minha filha, tocá-la, abraçá-la... Cumprir meu papel de pai.

Bella estacou, a cor sumiu de seu rosto, inconscientemente prendeu também a respiração Fiquei preocupado, será que eu havia pegado pesado demais? A resposta veio no mesmo instante. Bella se recompôs e começou a gritar a toda força dos pulmões tudo que, aparentemente, estava entalado em sua garganta durante aqueles dois anos.

-ENTÃO VAI, CULLEN! ENTRA NA JUSTIÇA! VAMOS VER A QUEM O JUIZ DARÁ RAZÃO! – Bella tinha um olhar demoníaco, ela estava dominada pela fúria. – VOCÊ QUERIA SABER O QUE ACONTECEU? ENTÃO MUITO BEM! VAMOS CONTAR O QUE REALMENTE ACONTECEU! VAMOS VER OS DIREITOS QUE EDWARD CULLEN TEM SOBRE MINHA FILHA!

Eu estremeci involuntariamente com suas palavras. A verdade finalmente chegaria... Ao ver o nível de fúria de Bella, eu começava a duvidar se queria verdadeira ouvir tudo que estava por vir.

-Vejamos... – Bella fingiu pensar, mas logo voltou a me encarar e começou a narrar. – Você fez da vida de Jake um inferno! Não sossegou até que meu melhor amigo estivesse bem longe de mim, até que ele fosse para Austrália! Mas tudo bem... – ela estava com o orgulho ferido, era visível. – Afinal, nós seriamos felizes não é mesmo? – o tom sarcástico dela me feria. – CLARO QUE NÃO! – Bella voltou a gritar. – Faltando UM MÊS para o nosso casamento, o que você fez? – Foi uma pergunta retórica, mas eu queria me explicar, porém não tive tempo para isso. – VOCÊ VEIO ME PROCURAR, PARA DIZER QUE IA EMBORA! DISSE QUE EU NÃO PASSAVA DE UMA BRINCADEIRA! QUE VOCÊ NÃO ERA UM CARA DE FICAR PRESO A UMA ÚNICA PESSOA! QUE GOSTAVA DE SER LIVRE!

Apesar do tempo, Bella, ainda lembrava com perfeição as exatas palavras que usei naquela noite em que a deixei. Senti a dor me abater, ela estava certa eu sabia, mas... Não queria relembrar o dia que cometi a maior burrada da minha vida.

- E então... – ela continuou, como se não percebesse minha dor. – Eu tentei... Da maneira mais persuasiva convencê-lo a ficar... – dos olhos de Bella escorriam silenciosas lágrimas. – Eu me entreguei a você, de corpo e alma! Eu era sua! E ai o que você fez? – a fúria voltou a tona. – VOCÊ ME COMEU E FOI EMBORA!

O silêncio reinou mais uma vez, enquanto Bella tomava fôlego para continuar e eu processava a informação que eu já sabia, e me preparava para as que estavam por vir.

-Eu fiquei sem chão Edward... – Bella parou de gritar, a raiva sumira. Mas a magoa continuava presente. – Eu queria morrer! Queria odiá-lo, queria amá-lo novamente!

Eu voltei a minha vida vazia, sem sentimentos... Passei a bolar planos para acabar com minha vida. Planos que acabassem com minha dor. – Minha alma estava sendo destruída com as palavras de Bella. – E então... Veio a notícia... – As lágrimas caíram mais brandamente agora e quase vi um vestígio de sorriso em seus lábios, quase. – Eu estava tão concentrada na minha dor que não vi as coisas que aconteciam a minha volta. Não percebi minha menstruação atrasada, não percebi meus constantes enjôos, nem mesmo meus freqüentes desmaios... Foi só quando Ângela, depois de cansar de me dar indiretas, me arrastou a força para sua casa e me fez a pergunta crucial. Se eu havia dormido com você... De tão aturdida que fiquei, eu confirmei, sem me dar conta da onde ela queria chegar, mas Âng nada disse, apenas entregou-me um teste de gravidez, e me obrigou a fazê-lo... Eu fiquei atordoada com tudo aquilo, mas fiz apenas para acalmar Ângela, afinal eu sabia que você não podiam ter filhos... Mas aí.... – Bella colocou a mão na boca, reprimindo um soluço. – Deu positivo... – sua voz saiu abafada por causa da mão.

- Então eu fiz outro e mais outro... Fiz cinco testes diferentes e todos deram positivo. – Bella acabou por rir levemente com tal lembrar de tal lembrança. – Então, eu fui fazer um exame de sangue e deu positivo, me comprovando que um milagre tinha acontecido... Seria minha prova viva que vocês um dia existiram, que um dia existiu sim, amor entre nós, ou pelo menos, era a prova que um dia te amei intensamente. – Bella fez uma breve pausa e então seu rosto se contorceu de dor novamente. – Foi então que meu inferno começou...

Sem ao menos perceber, eu havia prendido a respiração com a ultima frase de Bella. Em nome de Drácula, o que aconteceu com ela?

Bella assumiu novamente a expressão de dor, sua voz foi tomada pelo ódio.

-Eu precisava contar a Charlie... Ele iria ficar uma fera, eu sabia disso. Mas quanto antes melhor... – as lágrimas voltaram a jorrar dos olhos dela. – Eu contei, foi o maior erro que cometi na minha vida... Charlie ficou furioso... Me chamou de todos os xingamentos conhecidos... Me disse que eu era uma vagabunda... Disse que eu havia desonrado nossa família, que eu o tinha envergonhado... – a fúria a tomava mais e mais. – E então... Depois de quase uma hora de tortura psicológica... Ele resolveu que eu deveria procurá-lo para fazê-lo assumir o filho... Ele bateu o pé que queria que eu o procurasse... – Bella começou a se desesperar. – Ele não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-lo! Ele achou que eu fazia aquilo por birra... Ele não entendia que eu, mais do que qualquer outro, queria qualquer pista para encontrá-los... Charlie não acreditou em mim e insistiu para que eu o contatasse... – percebi que Bella já estava cega, ela não me via mais em sua frente, mas sim as lembranças daquele dia. – Charlie estava cego de raiva, sedento por vingança a sua honra ferida. Ele queria que alguém pagasse... Então... Charlie disse que essa seria a minha ultima chance para procurar você que se eu não o fizesse, ele me obrigaria a força... – os punhos de Bella se cerraram. Algo de muito errado estava para acontecer naquela história. – Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer, mas insisti que não tinha como encontrá-lo... Então Charlie retirou a cinta de couro que ele usava... Levei pouco mais de um segundo para entender o que ele pretendia...

Ouvi Alice arfar com essa frase; todos os Cullen estavam indignados. Aquilo para mim foi a gota d'gua, a fúria me tomou, eu não acreditava que Charlie havia encostado um dedo que fosse em minha Bella... Por mais que eu estivesse dominado pelo ódio, eu não interrompi Bella, e ela terminou de narrar a história.

-Charlie me bateu naquele dia! – Bella voltou a se exaltar. – ME BATEU! CHARLIE NUNCA HAVIA ENCONTADO A MÃO EM MIM, NUNCA! NAQUELE DIA... ELE ME BATEU ATÉ NÃO TER MAIS FORÇAS PARA LEVANTAR O BRAÇO! EU ESTAVA GRÁVIDA! E ELE ME BATEU! - Era visível o rancor que Bella guardava de Charlie, e não era para menos. – SABE ESSA CICATRIZ QUE VOCÊ ME PERGUNTOU ONDE EU A CONSEGUIRA? – Gritou ela comigo agora. Como se eu fosse seu agressor. Bella levantou a blusa e mostrou-me a cicatriz lateral que ali estava. – SABE O QUE HOUVE? Charlie não se deu por satisfeito naquele dia! Ele queria que eu sofresse mais... – Bella baixou o tom novamente, deixando sua voz mortivamente calma. – Ele queria, incocientimente, matar minha filha! Eu sei que queria... Pois logo depois de me bater ele me jogou contra a mesa de vidro que existia no centro da sala. Foi nesse dia que eu ganhei essa cicatriz... – Ela apontou novamente a cicatriz antes de baixar a blusa.

Não consegui me manter neutro, por mais que eu queria ter auto-controle, agora mais do que nunca, mas isso era inadmissível, inaceitável, monstruoso!

A raiva, o ódio, a repulsa e principalmente, a sede de vingança percorriam meu corpo cada vez mais. Meus punhos se cerraram fortemente, através dos pensamentos dos meus familiares, eu vi meus olhos negros, negros como a noite, negros como nunca os vi antes.

-ELE FEZ O QUE? – Grunhi cego de raiva. – COMO ELE TEVE CORAGEM? COMO ELE OUSOU LEVATAR A MÃO CONTRA VOCÊ?

Bella se encolheu quando gritei, eu havia a assustado, provavelmente. Eu queria me controlar, queria mostrar a Bella que não havia o que temer, mas não conseguia, simplesmente não conseguia.

Como alguém pode levantar um dedo que fosse contra uma criatura tão doce como Bella? Como alguém pode ser tão desalmado ao ponto de bater em uma mulher grávida? Como um pai pode levantar a mão contra uma filha nesse nível?

-ISSO É INCONCEBIVEL! É MONSTRUOSO! É COISA DE GENTE SEM CARATER. – Sem nem perceber, eu continuava gritando. – VOU MATA-LO POR ISSO! VOU TORTURA-LO E MATA-LO! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE FEZ ISSO! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É? QUE DIREITO ELE ACHA QUE TEM? – O ódio me consumia, eu estava sedento por vingança. Eu o mataria. E seria agora! – VOU ACERTAR MINHAS CONTAS COM ELE. – Caminhei em direção a porta mais Bella entrou na minha frente, aos prantos.

-NÃO! – protestou ela com os braços estendidos, numa tentativa de me deter. - Não faça nada contra Charlie! – pediu ela firme, mas as lágrimas entregavam seu pavor.

Eu queria ouvi-la, queria me controlar, nem que fosse apenas naquele momento. Charlie teria o que merecia, mas não precisava ser agora, eu podia matá-lo depois concretizando assim a "vontade" de Bella, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. E emburrei, gentilmente, Bella para fora do meu caminho e continuei a caminhar. Eu mataria Charlie. E seria agora!

Não consegui dar mais que dois passos e senti meu irmão e meu pai me segurando.

-Não Edward! – disse meu pai severamente. – Você não vai fazer nada contra Charlie!

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava certo, mas eu não conseguia me conformar. Charlie tinha batido em Bella! Na MINHA Bella! Na MINHA BELLA GRÁVIDA! Ele podia ter machucado seriamente minha Bella e matado minha filha! Será que ninguém via a real gravidade da situação?

-VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE ELE FEZ, CARLISLE? – Gritei ainda dominado pela sede de vingança. – ELE BATEU EM BELLA! BATEU NELA! ELA ESTAVA GRÁVIDA!

-Eu ouvi Edward, mas agora não adianta mais, já passou! – Disse Carlisle enquanto eu tentava, inutilmente, me livrar de seus braços e os de Emmett.

-PARA MIM NÃO PASSOU! – Rebati.

-Jasper! – Esme chamou suplicante, o mesmo veio até mim e me tocou, usando aquele maldito poder em mim, fazendo-me relaxar contra minha vontade.

-Pare com isso Jasper! – ordenei numa voz mais branda.

-Pare com isso você, Edward! – Disse Bella séria. Ela se colocou na minha frente novamente. – Você queria saber o que me aconteceu, não é? Pois bem! Estou lhe contando! Mas se for para você começar com essa palhaçada de querer se vingar, eu pararei por aqui!

-Por Deus, Bella! Você não vê? – Eu estava ligeiramente desesperado. – Ele te bateu! Poderia ter matado nossa filha!

-Edward você não vai fazer nada contra ele! – alertou-me ela.

-Desculpe, Bella! – pedi, ainda tentando me desvencilhar dos braços que me prendiam. – Mas não vou deixá-lo passar impune por isso!

-Pois saiba que a culpa é sua! – Bella disse num tom sério e baixo, fazendo-me parar abruptamente. – Se você não tivesse partido, isso nunca teria acontecido!

Eu fiquei imóvel, sentindo a dor me atingir. Bella tinha razão. Eu era o culpado. Eu era o responsável por Charlie ter levantado a mão contra ela. Charlie foi movido pelo merecia ser punido, não ele.

Nunca pensei que tivesse alma, mas a dor aguda que sentia em meu peito só poderia ser de minha alma se dilacerando, arrebentando, corroendo. Quanto mal eu havia feito a mulher da minha vida sofrer? Ela havia pagado por erros que nunca cometeu. Ela havia sofrido por minhas decisões. Ela pagava o preço de minhas escolhas... Ela tinha razão, mas ainda sim não poderia deixar Charlie impune.

Carlisle e Emmett me soltaram ao me ver novamente controlado, mas Jasper continuava a agir em mim. Sem dizer nada nem olhar para ninguém eu voltei a caminhar para porta, eu acertaria minhas contas com Charlie antes de me fazer pagar pelo que fiz a Bella.

-Edward, se você passar por essa porta. – Ameaçou Bella. – Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que irei embora! Irei embora e você nunca mais me verá ou verá nossa filha! E Alice não o ajudará a me encontrar pois esse é o preço que ela, ou qualquer um deles. – Ela apontou para todos os Cullen antes de voltar a me encarar. – Pagará para poder conviver com minha filha... A escolha é sua... – Bella falava num tom firme e sério, ela cumpriria a promessa que fazia, eu conseguia ver isso. – Você pode se vingar de Charlie e nunca mais ter a chance de conhecer sua filha... Ou ficar bem quietinho aqui para que possamos discutir o futuro de nossa filha...

Bella havia jogado baixo, ela estava me fazendo escolher por algo que meu coração almejava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo ou algo que meu instinto, meu orgulho e meu instinto protetor desejavam fervorosamente. Por mais que eu quisesse aniquilar Charlie, eu optaria por minha filha e Bella. Eu reconquistaria Bella e ganharia a confiança de minha pequena e logo em seguida sumiria daqui com ela! Sumiria para nunca mais ter que olhar para Charlie! Para que nem Bella nem nossa filha precisassem olhar para cara dele outra vez... Isso... Era isso que eu faria.

Eu parei de caminhar e voltei para perto de Bella. Continuei sem fita-la por algum tempo, reunindo forças para encará-la sem deixar a culpa que eu sentia pelo que tinha lhe acontecido. Finalmente a encarei, ela parecia receosa.

-Mais calmo? – perguntou-me ela.

-Na verdade não... Mas não vou arriscar perde-la, nem nossa filha... – expliquei. – Mas quero que continue a me contar tudo que aconteceu depois que parti... Quero saber de tudo! Por pior que seja... – forcei as palavras a saírem com naturalidade, sem deixar minha raiva na voz.

-Não creio que seja uma boa idéia... – Bella comentou receosa.

-Mas eu acho! – falei firme. – Quero ouvir, por favor... Continue... – pedi. – O que aconteceu depois... Depois... – engoli em seco na tentativa, inútil, de me acalmar. – Depois que ele te bateu e te lançou contra a mesa de vidro... – forcei as palavras a saírem.

Bella ficou mais alguns minutos em silêncio me estudando, pensando, provavelmente, se deveria ou não me contar, mas eu assenti com a cabeça e ela voltou a narrar.

-Depois disso, Charlie saiu e me deixou lá sozinha. – explicou ela. – Eu estava sentindo fortes dores, e estava machucada por causa dos cacos de vidro, mas, por sorte, eu havia contado a Ângela que diria a Charlie naquele dia, e ela já previra que Charlie poderia ter uma atitude explosiva, por isso, ela e Ben passaram lá em casa pouco depois de verem Charlie na viatura pela cidade. – Bella fez uma pausa e continuou. – Eles me ajudaram, me levaram a um médico, ele cuidou dos meus ferimentos e se certificou que meu bebê estava bem. Depois Âng me levou para sua casa e cuidou dos meus hematomas... – ela deu um leve suspiro. – Eu chorei tudo que tinha direito com ela, Ben ficou ali também, mas não nada disse, apenas ficou ali, me dando apoio. – As lágrimas voltaram novamente mas ela não cessou a história.

– Âng me deixou passar a noite lá e pela manhã ela me levou para casa... Quando cheguei, Charlie esperava por mim, sentado no sofá, vendo, sem realmente assistir, a televisão. Eu não iria odiá-lo, nem julgá-lo pelo que havia feito, eu até o entendia de certa forma, por isso eu segui em direção as escadas mas ele me chamou e pediu que eu me aproximasse. Eu assim o fiz. "_Você já se decidiu por contatar Edward_?", perguntou ele com uma expressão vazia. "_Eu não tenho como encontrá-lo, Charlie, eu juro que não_!" pela milésima vez respondi. Charlie ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando para o nada até que finalmente me encarou. – Bella fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco reprimindo para si um soluço.

– "_Então vá juntar suas coisa... Se você não for me obedecer, não é mais minha filha... Sendo assim... Não mora mais aqui_.", essas foram suas palavras antes de se levantar e deixar a sala, ele me deu até o final do dia para deixar a casa... – Senti a fúria arder dentro de mim novamente mas me contive e não interrompi mais Bella. – Ele me expulsou de casa.

-Ângela me acolheu em sua casa, eu liguei para Renné e expliquei a situação... – Bella estava com uma voz vazia, sem entonação nenhuma. – Ela não ficou nada feliz com a notícia, mas também não me repreendeu, de acordo com ela, Charlie já havia sido severo por ele e por ela. – Bella me encarou por alguns segundos, e eu pude ver a profunda magoa que ela guardava daquela época, mas isso foi apenas no breve intervalo que ela me encarou, pois logo a mesma desviou o olhar. – Renné veio para Forks no dia seguinte e me ajudou... Ela me ajudou a comprar minha casa, junto com o dinheiro que eu havia guardado para a faculdade. Ela me deu uma quantia em dinheiro para me ajudar... – Bella caminhou até a janela, e apoiou a testa no vidro, continuou a contar fitando a lua que brilhava forte no céu.

-Eu consegui um trabalho de garçonete num restaurante e logo que consegui comprar um colchão e cobertores, eu me mudei para minha nova casa. A casa não tinha nada, eu até tinha dinheiro para mobilhá-la, mas eu tinha medo de não ter o suficiente quando meu bebê nascesse... – explicou ela. – Logo eu comecei a fazer um curso de marketing a noite, consegui uma bolsa integral. Eu trabalhava de dia e estudava a noite. Meu bebê crescia firme e forte... Aos poucos eu fui mobilhando a minha casa, mas ainda temendo que o dinheiro viesse a me faltar, então eu racionalizava comida, - uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. – Eu passei fome por diversas vezes... Ângela sabia o que eu estava fazendo e passou a me levar comida para que eu não passasse fome. As coisas pareciam estar melhorando. – ela se virou e encontrou meus olhos.

-Mas aí... A anemia começou... Ângela me levou a diversos médicos diferentes, mas ninguém sabia explicar o que se dava a minha fraqueza... Eu tomei todo tipo de remédio possível, todo tipo de injeção imaginável, na tentativa de permanecer firme, mas nada adiantava... – Bella balançou levemente a cabeça a voltou a fitar a escuridão. – Eu estava morrendo... Minha filha estava me sugando a vida. Eu sabia disso. Eu podia sentir, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, afinal, o que eu diria as outras pessoas? "_Minha filha é meia vampira, por isso estou morrendo, ela deve está sugando minhas energias_!", definitivamente eu não podia fazer isso.

-Eu fiquei sozinha... As pessoas me olhavam torto, Charlie não falava mais comigo, Renné as vezes me ligava, mas ainda estava magoada pelo meu descuido. Os únicos que permaneceram ao meu lado foram Ângela e Ben... – Bella saiu de perto da janela e foi se sentar no sofá. – Eu já não conseguia mais fazer nada, a fraqueza estava me matando, eu já não conseguia parar em pé por muito tempo, até que um estalo me atingiu... E eu fiz a minha última tentativa... Eu comprei um ratinho numa loja de animais, furei-lhe com uma agulha, de modo que saísse apenas algumas gotas de sangue dele, se não desse ser, não havia porque matá-lo. E... Então... – ela olhou para as próprias mãos. – Eu.. Eu bebi seu sangue...

O silêncio se instalou na sala, todos nós ficamos sem reação. Chocados com tal revelação. Bella precisou beber sangue?

-E.. Deu certo... – completou ela por fim. – Eu melhorei depois disso... Passei minha gravidez inteira bebendo sangue. O restante da minha gravidez foi relativamente tranqüila, mas você não esteve comigo Cullen, em nada... – ela me olhou triste. – Você não esteve ao meu lado quando eu fiz meu primeiro ultra-som, nem quando descobri que era menina. Você não esteve ali quando eu senti as dores infernais do parto... Você não esteve ao meu lado para me ajudar a cuidar de nossa filha... Não... Você não participou de nada... Agora que direito você acredita ter sobre ela?

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Bella estava certa, eu não tinha direito algum sobre nossa filha. Bella viveu coisas terríveis e eu não estive ao seu lado para apoiá-la. Sem falar que no final ela resumiu demais, talvez ali existissem mais coisas que ela resolveu não revelar, e eu não perguntaria também. Eu já estava sentindo uma enorme e afiada adaga transpassar meu peito apenas com o que eu sabia.

Eu me sentia a pior criatura desse mundo, deixei a mulher que mais amo enfrentar tudo aquilo pra que? O que resultou a minha decisão? Além de magoa e sofrimento para ambos? Talvez Bella nunca viesse a me perdoar, e eu não a culparia por isso.

Senti a dor aumentar só de pensar nessa hipótese, só de pensar que talvez eu nunca chegasse a conhecer nossa filha.

-Bella... – sussurrei num tom baixo, agoniado. – Eu... Eu quero conhecê-la, eu já a amo...

Bella me olhou piedosa enquanto eu soltava um soluço baixo. Ela caminhou na minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Edward... – ela levantou meu queixo forçando-me a olhá-la. – Não é nem por nada disso que eu não quero que você a conheça... Eu poderia muito bem passar por cima de tudo isso... – Ela deu um sorriso, mas seus olhos não sorriam também. – Mas, mesmo ela se alimentando de sangue... Mesmo ela sabendo que é diferente... Que é especial... Ela não sabe que existem vampiros ou lobisomens, eu nunca contei nada disso à ela... – Bella explicou levemente desnorteada. – Como posso chegar para ela agora e não só dizer que todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas que ela lê em livros existem e mais, o pai dela é um vampiro! Simplesmente... Não posso fazer isso...

Eu nada disse, apenas abaixei minha cabeça, Bella tinha razão. Isso era incoerente.

Ridículo, nossa filha jamais aceitaria.

-Com licença... – Alice se pronunciou quebrando o silêncio da sala. – Posso opinar?

Como nem Bella nem eu dissemos nada, ela prosseguiu.

-Por que você não a deixam decidir? – perguntou ela. – Eu conheço minha sobrinha. E sei o quão desenvolvida é sua inteligência. Por que você não conta à ela a verdade e a deixa decidir se ela quer ou não conhecer e conviver com os Cullen?

Franzi o cenho, Alice só poderia estar louca, minha filha deveria ter um ano e meio no máximo, nem falar direito ela deveria saber, até parece que ela entenderia algo do tipo.

-Alice... Nossa filha só tem um ano e meio... – lembrei-a e olhei para Bella esperando por sua incredibilidade também, mas esta estava pensativa.

-Na verdade... – Bella começou a dizer ao perceber que eu a fitava intrigado. – Minha filha tem uma inteligência extremamente acelerada, ela tem uma inteligência de aproximadamente uma garota de 17 anos. – explicou ela.

Fiquei em choque, isso era sério? Mas pela expressão séria de Bella e Alice eu podia ver que era. Meu rosto se iluminou, talvez esta fosse minha ultima chance.

Encarei Bella suplicante.

-Por favor, Bella... – implorei num sussurro. – Eu imploro, deixe-a decidir.

Bella ficou muito tempo quieta, pensando no que eu havia lhe pedido, mas por fim acabou por concordar com um suspiro pesado.

-Eu realmente espero não me arrepender disso... – Bella disse cansada. – Eu sei que pagarei muito caro por isso mas já está na hora dela saber a verdade.

Me iluminei, havia esperança afinal. A alegria que sentia naquele momentos era indescritível, mas durou apenas uma fração de segundos pois assim que Bella se levantou do sofá, ela cambaleou e começou a cair. Eu a peguei antes que tocasse no chão e a deitei no sofá, estava inconsciente. Ela havia desmaiado.

* * *

**_Booom, para compensar o meu "sumiço" eu postei 2 capitulos de uma vez_**

**_Sendo que um deles, como vocês vieram é ENORME! Sério gente, só nesse capitulo foram 22 páginas de word u.u_**

**_Ufa u.u Cansou u.u_**

**_E sabe o que vai me dar energia de novo?? Muitooooos comentários! \o/_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_Beijos,_**

**_Marry.*_**


	37. Outra vez? POV Bella

A escuridão aos poucos foi se afastando de mim. Como um sussurro comecei a ouvir vozes familiares sussurrando coisas baixo demais para que eu pudesse entender. Minha cabeça doía absurdamente.

-Bella? – ouvi uma voz ansiosa me chamar longe. Acho que era a voz de Carlisle, mas era difícil dizer estava muito baixa. – Bella, pode me ouvir?

Tentei dizer alguma coisa, acalmá-lo, dizer que estava bem, mas minha voz não saia. Senti então uma mão gélida e firme segurar meu pulso, aquilo doeu e arrancou-me um grito rouco de dor, não se dizer se foi proposital ou não, mas quem quer que fosse, fez o favor de apertar logo meu pulso mutilado.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou uma voz de anjo maravilhosa, uma voz conhecida muito bem por mim; Edward. Ele parecia preocupado.

-Não sei... – respondeu Carlisle, creio eu; ele também parecia alarmado. Senti alguém retirando minha luva do mesmo braço.

Ok. Eu precisava abrir os olhos de alguma maneira, meu corpo precisava cooperar. Com uma dificuldade relativamente alta eu consegui, vagarosamente, abrir meus olhos e encontrei os olhos ocres de Carlisle me observando preocupado. Logo atrás dele estavam todos os demais Cullen, Edward extremamente preocupado, os demais apenas alarmados.

Automaticamente recolhi meu pulsos das mãos gélidas de... Carlisle, ao que pude perceber.

Levei minhas mãos ao meu rosto e tentei, inultimente, arrancar aquela dor infernal que apertava minha cabeça, ou ao menos, me lembrar do que havia acontecido.

-Como se sente, Bella? – perguntou-me Carlisle.

-Eu... Oh... Minha cabeça dói. – sussurrei ainda apertando minha cabeça.

-Você está muito estressada, - Disse-me Carlisle. – sua pressão caiu, foram muitos acontecimentos para uma única noite.

Do que Carlisle estava falando? Eu não fazia idéia, mas quando fitei novamente os Cullen e vi o olhar eufórico e temeroso de Edward, os olhos apavorados de Rose e o olhar radiante de Emmett; as imagens do que havia acontecido começaram a passar como fashs em minha cabeça.

-Ah não... – resmunguei fechando fortemente meus olhos, tentando convencer-me que tudo aquilo fora apenas um pesadelo, que meu maior segredo estava muito bem guardado. Mas, obviamente, foi inútil.

-Você precisa descansar, Bella, precisa de uma boa noite de sono e uma boa alimentação. – recomendou-me Carlisle ainda avaliando cada movimento meu.

Não respondi, apenas esfreguei meus olhos e tentei me levantar mas mãos gélidas me detiveram e me forçaram a deitar novamente.

-Você precisa descansar, Bella... – Edward falou suavemente.

-Eu estou bem... – assegurei-lhe e tentei novamente me levantar, mas outra vez, fora inútil.

-Bella, fique um pouco deitada, por favor... – pediu-me Edward sentando-se no sofá aos meus pés. – Tudo isso foi muito para você.

-Que horas são? – perguntei ignorando totalmente o que ele havia me pedido.

Agora eu me lembrava com clareza de tudo que havia acontecido, e sabia exatamente o que teria que fazer; não seria fácil, talvez Nessie viesse a me odiar pelo resto da vida por ter escondido tudo isso dela. Talvez minha filha nunca viesse a me perdoar, talvez ela preferisse viver com o pai, já que era igual à ele...

Mais uma vez, eu brincaria com fogo; mais uma vez eu iria jogar, e o preço que eu pagaria, caso perdesse, seria alto demais; minha filha estava em jogo agora. A única coisa que me dava forças para ir em frente com tudo isso, era saber que caso minha menina optasse por viver com o pai ela seria bem cuidada, ela estaria em boas mãos. Edward e todos os Cullen, cuidariam bem do meu tesouro.

-São três da manhã ainda, Bella. – respondeu-me Alice.

Se bem conheço Ângela e Ben, eles ainda esperavam por notícias, ninguém fez tanto por mim e Nessie, ninguém presenciou tanto o que eu passei, como eles. Eu precisava ir explicar-lhes o que aconteceu. Suspirei.

-Eu preciso ir, - falei finalmente, fitando principalmente Carlisle e Edward. – a muito o que resolver...

-Bella... – Edward pegou minha mão, seu olhar era suplicante. – Você ficou muito nervosa, ficou desacordada por quase uma hora, passou a noite inteira em claro. Você precisa descansar.

Me levantei, e desta vez, ninguém fez objeção. Sentei-me no sofá e fitei Edward.

-Pensei que quisesse conhecer sua filha.

-E quero! – garantiu-me ele. – Mas você não precisa resolver nada agora. Descanse primeiro, coma alguma coisa, deixe seu emocional se acalmar e depois você conversa com nossa filha.

-Edward tem razão Bella. – Carlisle se manifestou. – Seu corpo não vai agüentar se você continuar nesse ritmo pesado.

-Ângela e Ben devem estar esperando por notícias e explicações. – esclareci meus motivos. – E quanto antes eu resolver isso, melhor será.

-Ben ligou aqui, querendo saber de você. – Tranqüilizou Esme. – Nós dissemos que você estava bem, mas, por estar muito nervosa, não se sentiu em condições de dirigir e nós a convencemos a dormir por aqui. Se você aparecer lá agora, aí sim irá preocupá-los.

Esme estava certa, mas ainda sim, eu precisava me preparar, eu precisava pensar no que iria dizer a Rennesmee e como.

-Mesmo assim... – joguei meus pés para fora do sofá para levantar. – Preciso ir... – assim que levantei meu corpo não agüentou o próprio peso e eu comecei a cair mas os braços fortes de Edward me seguraram.

-Você não consegue nem parar em pé, Bella. – repreendeu-me ele. – Você vai descansar mais um pouco e depois comer alguma coisa, aí sim poderá sair daqui. – ele começou a me levar escada a cima.

Eu não protestei, na verdade, não consegui protestar. O tom com o qual ele me repreendera era idêntico ao que usava a aos atrás. O mesmo tom de desapontamento misturado com preocupação, como se estivesse preocupado com meu estado e desapontado por eu não me cuidar. Doeu e ao mesmo tempo foi bom... Por uma fração de segundos, eu me permeti voltar no tempo. Me permiti ser ingênua novamente, e acreditar, que Edward me amava verdadeiramente, que Edward se importava comigo, que Edward e eu seriamos felizes por toda a eternidade.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei meus olhos, só agora eu sentia o cansaço me abater, tudo aquilo havia sido demais para mim.

Edward me carregava facilmente e me apertava contra seu corpo, como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento, eu deveria protestar, deveria mandá-lo me soltar, mas eu não queria.

No fundo, depois de tudo que passei, eu ainda amava aquele vampiro com todas as minhas forças e esse amor, por mais que eu quisesse, jamais cessaria, talvez nem quando a morte enfim, me desse o descanso eterno.

Ele me colocou sobre algo macio então eu me forcei a abrir os olhos; estávamos em seu quarto, na cama que ele havia mandado Alice colocar lá para os dias em que eu dormisse lá, anos atrás.

-Como se sente? – ele perguntou ansioso enquanto puxava as cobertas para me aquecer.

-Já disse que estou bem... – menti, percebi que Edward não acreditara em mim, na verdade, nem eu mesma havia acreditado.

Ele se limitou a dar um suspiro e me embalou com as cobertas.

-O que aconteceu comigo? – perguntei, me lembrando em fim, que eu havia desmaiado.

-Carlisle disse que você passou por experiências muito fortes e isso fez com que suas pressão baixasse. – explicou ele enquanto se deitava ao meu lado e apoiava a cabeça em seu próprio braço, ficando de frente para mim. – Claro que o fato de você não comer nada desde o almoço de ontem ajudou bastante... – Seu tom era ligeiramente irritado e muito reprovador.

Eu pensei em lhe explicar que não havia jantado por conta de um enjôo que tive, mas achei que levantar essa questão naquela hora não ajudaria de nada, por isso me limitei a concordar com a cabeça e fechar meus olhos.

-Durma bem... – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

-Eu não vou conseguir dormir até falar com ela... – expliquei sussurrando também.

-Tente... – pediu ele com os lábios muito próximos da minha orelha. – Você precisa descansar... – então ele começou a cantar baixinho a canção de ninar de Rennesmee, a minha antiga canção de ninar; e eu adormeci, embalada em seus braços, ao som de sua voz angelical, como fazia nos velhos tempos.

Eu acordei com a claridade já invadindo boa parte do quarto de Edward, o mesmo estava parado em frente a janela, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, nem mesmo percebeu que eu havia acordado.

Sentei-me na cama, olhei em volta e achei meus pertences em cima da mesinha de cabeceira; peguei meu elásticos e prendi meu cabelo em um coque sem desviar os olhos de Edward, esperando que o mesmo me percebesse. Nada. Ele continuava absorvido por seus pensamentos. Coloquei todas as minhas jóias que estavam em cima da mesa também, provavelmente, Edward as havia tirado quando adormeci.

Assim que coloquei o relógio verifiquei a hora. Sete e meia da manhã.

-Nossa! – soltei sem querer atraindo finalmente a atenção de Edward.

Ele se virou e me encarou, inicialmente surpreso, mas logo sorriu e se aproximou.

-Como se sente? – perguntou-me gentilmente.

-Bem... – respondi simplesmente, eu evitei pensar em como seria meu dia agora, sabia que me traria mais dor de cabeça se o fizesse.

-Ainda é cedo... – Edward acariciou meu rosto delicadamente. – Pode dormir mais um pouco se quiser.

-Não... – neguei com a cabeça suspirando. – Quanto mais cedo resolver isso, melhor será.

-Vai dar tudo certo... – ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou em seu olhar, ele também estava apavorado.

-Melhor eu ir... – fiz menção de me levantar da cama e Edward ajudou-me.

Descemos juntos e silenciosos para a sala. Todos os Cullen estavam lá, igualmente quietos, sentados no sofá, como se estivessem a nos esperar.

-Bom dia, Bella! – Alice me cumprimentou sorrindo.

-Bom dia! – cumprimentaram os demais.

Eu não estava com cabeça para muita coisa por isso apenas acenei com a cabeça.

-Fizemos um café da manhã para você. – Esme falou maternalmente e se aproximou. – Venha, você precisa se alimentar. – ela me conduziu até a cozinha. Eu não objetei.

Carlisle e Edward nos seguiram, todos nos sentamos à mesa.

-Fique a vontade, querida. – Esme sorriu. – Coma o quanto e o que quiser.

Fitei a mesa por um instante e sorri de volta para Esme.

-Obrigada, mas aqui há comida para umas vinte pessoas.

Os três vampiros a minha frente se limitaram a sorrir. Edward me serviu de um pouco de suco. Comi em silêncio, e ninguém nada disse também. Por mais que todos sorrissem, era nítida a tensão que pairava ali.

Acabei meu café rapidamente, não estava com muita vontade de comer.

Acabei de me arrumar e fiz menção de ir embora quando alguém finalmente disse algo.

-Bella, - Carlisle se aproximou. – Você não está em condições de dirigir ainda, talvez eu deva levá-la embora. – ofereceu-se.

-Não precisa, pai. – Edward colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Eu mesmo a levo.

-Não sei se seria bom, filho. – Carlisle insistiu. – Bella ainda não falou com a... – ele parou e se virou para mim.

-Qual é o nome da minha neta? – perguntou-me radiante.

É verdade. Tirando Alice e Rosalie ninguém sabia ainda o nome da minha pequena.

Rapidamente, todos os Cullen estavam a minha volta, ansiosos por minha resposta. Fiquei sem graça. Quando escolhi o nome de Rennesmee eu me senti tão confiante, agora eu já não sabia mais se havia sido uma boa escolha. E se Esme e Carlisle não gostassem? Senti minhas bochechas corarem e fitei o chão.

-Bella, eles vão amar! – incentivou, Alice. – Conte a eles!

Continuei em silêncio, ainda fitando meus próprios pés.

-E então? – insistiu Edward. – Qual o nome da minha filha?

Respirei bem fundo e fitei todos os Cullen. Reunindo uma coragem que eu não tinha, eu disse:

-Rennesmee Carlie Swan.

Imediatamente, o rosto de todos os Cullen, com exceção de Emmett, se iluminaram.

-Bella... – Esme tapou a boca e soluçou. Em seguida me envolveu em um poderoso abraço. – Obrigada, querida, obrigada.

Abri um leve sorriso.

-Não há de que. – assim que ela me soltou Carlisle me abraçou.

-Não acredito que você fez isso, Bella... Obrigado, muito obrigado.

Eu me limitei a sorrir, assim que Carlisle me soltou, Edward me agarrou, me abraçou com força. Apertado.

-Não sei o que te dizer, Bella. Você não existe, minha Bella. – Edward estava com uma voz embargada, visivelmente emocionado.

Eu pensei em protestar por ele ter me chamado de "minha Bella", mas acabei por deixar quieto, apenas correspondi o abraço.

-Ei... – manifestou-se Emmett, enquanto Edward e eu nos separávamos – Rennesmee Carlie é a junção de Renné com Esme e Carlisle com Charlie! – Emmett parecia surpreso com a própria dedução. –Que legal! – animou-se ele.

Todos nós acabamos por rir; me despedi de todos e Carlisle insistiu em me levar, argumentando que se Edward estivesse próximo de Rennesmee, não conseguiria se controlar e iria procurá-la.

Quando já estávamos em meu carro, Carlisle na direção e eu no passageiro, recostei minha cabeça no encosto e coloquei-me a pensar no que diria a Nessie.

-Bella? – Carlisle chamou minha atenção.

Virei o rosto para encará-lo.

-Sim?

-Agora que Edward não pode mais nos ouvir, eu queria falar com você. – explicou ele.

Fiquei confusa, o que Carlisle queria? Senti minha testa se enrugar.

-Pode falar... – incentivei-o.

Abruptamente, Carlisle parou o carro no meio da estrada. E virou o corpo para me encarar. Isso me deixou nervosa, não que eu acreditasse que ele fosse me fazer mal, mas algo estava errado ali.

-O que foi, Carlisle? – o nervosismo foi tomando cada célula do meu corpo.

-Sei que não é hora para importuná-la, mas quero falar sobre seu desmaio. – Carlisle falou cautelosamente cada palavra.

Fiquei mais confusa e mais nervosa, ele já não havia dito que minha pressão havia baixado? Por que insistir nisso? Qual era a grande preocupação?

-Qual era o problema, Carlisle? Eu estava nervosa, era só isso. – tentei manter minha voz calma, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que não era apenas isso. Meu estomago embrulhou.

-Bella... – Carlisle começou, ainda receoso, estudou-me por alguns segundos e continuou. – Estou preocupado com esse seu desmaio... – explicou ele.

-Não há com que se preocupar, - cortei-o. – eu estou bem, era apenas nervoso.

-Bella, você precisa entender que depois de todas essas descobertas, eu estou preocupado. Você e Edward voltaram a se envolver. – Carlisle parecia nervoso e começou a despejar um monte de coisas em minha cabeça. – Eu estou preocupado com... com... – ele não conseguia terminar a frase.

-Fale de uma vez Carlisle... – pedi, impaciente já. Algo estava errado, senti o suor começar a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

-Bella... – Carlisle estava tão tenso quanto eu. – Eu deduzo que você e Edward não tem se protegido durante esse mês que passou, afinal, não acredito que você tenha pedido à Edward para vocês se protegerem. Portanto, como está seu ciclo menstrual? – Carlisle falou tão rapidamente que precisei de alguns minutos para entender o que ele havia dito.

Falta de proteção. Desmaios. Enjôos. Edward. Ciclo menstrual.... Então a ficha caiu.

Fiquei estática. Carlisle não poderia estar falando sério, poderia? Será? Será que ele estaria certo?

Senti meu corpo ficar gelado, minha cor sumir, o ar fugir de meus pulmões. O pânico me tomou, eu não podia estar grávida de novo, simplesmente, não podia! Eu não tenho certeza se conseguiria sustentar duas crianças, e como Rennesmee reagiria?

-Bella? – Carlisle chamou-me, me lembrando que o mesmo estava ali e aguardava ancioso uma resposta. Então forcei-me a me lembrar exatamente quanto fora minha última menstruação.

O pavor me tomou com minha constatação.

-Ah meu Deus... – sussurrei em pânico, coloquei levemente a mão sobre a boca ao mesmo tempo que senti as lágrimas chegarem. – Minha... Minha menstruação está atrasada à dez dias...

* * *

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIh será que a Bella ta grávida de novo?? *.***_

_**Espero que estejam gostando ;D Estou dando o meu melhor!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	38. Contando a verdade

Eu continuava em choque, estática, tentando convencer a mim mesma que Carlisle estava errado. Fiz e refiz por mil vezes, em minha cabeça, as contas do meu ciclo menstrual, tentando encontrar alguma falha, qualquer que fosse, em minhas contas, qualquer coisa que me convencesse que isso tudo era um grande equivoco.

-Bella se acalme, por favor! – pediu Carlisle me chacoalhando levemente pelo ombro, fazendo-me voltar, ligeiramente, para a realidade e recordar que o mesmo continuava `a minha frente. – É apenas uma teoria!

As palavras dele me confortaram... Talvez não fosse nada, meu ciclo menstrual nunca foi muito regulado mesmo; talvez fosse apenas mais um atraso. Isso! Era apenas um atraso casual!

-Tem razão! – recompus-me limpando as poucas lágrimas que teimaram em cair. – É apenas um atraso casual, não é? – perguntei com um sorriso forçado. – Meu ciclo menstrual nunca foi muito regular... – completei.

-Isso! – concordou Carlisle prontamente. – Não vamos nos precipitar!

Apesar de nós concordarmos que não deveria ser nada demais, nós dois sabíamos que, nem ele nem eu, havíamos acreditado verdadeiramente em nossas próprias palavras.

Em segundos o pânico me tomou, Edward surtaria se ele descobrisse essa teoria, eu já estava com problemas demais na cabeça. A última coisa que precisava era ele com essa idéia na cabeça.

-Carlisle; será que você poderia me fazer um favor? – pedi num sussurro, sem nem conseguir fita-lo, era ridículo, eu sabia, mas estranhamente, eu estava constrangida.

-Claro Bella, o que quiser! – prometeu ele rapidamente.

-Já que não temos certeza de nada e já estamos cheios de problemas e novidades na cabeça. – eu estava sendo cautelosa. – Será que você poderia manter em segredo essa suspeita? Por favor? Pelo menos até tudo se resolver...

-Claro, claro. – Carlisle sorriu apoiando a mão em meu ombro. – Será nosso segredo por enquanto. – ele sorriu tranqüilo, me provando que mesmo com Edward, eu não precisaria me preocupar, ele guardaria essa teoria para si, até que tudo se resolvesse. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso, ainda sim, eu tremi, involuntariamente, quando ele disse "por enquanto". Eu preferiria que ele dissesse "pra sempre", mas acho que era pedir demais.

-Obrigada! – retribui seu sorriso imensamente agradecida a ele. – Você não sabe o bem que está fazendo a minha sanidade mental... – soltei uma risada leve. – E acredito que para a de Edward também.

Carlisle acabou por rir, mas acredito que ele sabia que eu estava certa, por isso apenas concordou com a cabeça e ligou o carro, voltando a dirigir novamente.

-Só me prometa que assim que tudo se resolver, - pediu ele antes mesmo que eu pudesse me perder em meus pensamentos. – você procurará saber se nossa teoria está correta ou não.

Me arrepiei. Confirmei com a cabeça e virei meu rosto para a janela, admirando a paisagem que passava por nós, perdida em meus próprios pensamentos. Outro filho? Seria possível? Passar por todo aquele inferno de novo? Não que eu não achasse que tenha valido a pena, porque valeu. Valeu cada segundo de sofrimentos. Para ter minha pequena bonequinha em meus braços, eu passaria por qualquer coisa e eu não reclamaria se estivesse grávida de novo. Mas... Inferno, eu não aprendo não? Outro filho? De Edward Cullen? Qual o meu problema? Não podia ser de qualquer outro cara? Ta faltando homem nesse mundo? Tá Bella? Num é possível isso! Raios!

É... Eu estava travando um conflito interno, onde eu me odiava até a morte, não pela idéia de estar grávida novamente, mas sim DE QUEM eu estaria grávida novamente. Porém, não era hora de pensar nisso. Eu tinha coisas mais urgentes a resolver.

Carlisle parou o carro e me olhou, eu sorri agradecida e ele apenas retribuiu. Como seria meio esquisito se alguém o visse ali e depois o mesmo voltasse para casa correndo, ele se foi antes deu tocar a campainha da casa de Ângela e Ben.

Mesmo com Carlisle longe eu não me movi, encarei a casa de meus amigos por algum tempo. Concentre-se, Bella! Agora você precisa pensar em Nessie. Foco Bella! FOCO!

Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha. Ben atendeu.

-Bella! – ele pareceu aliviado em me ver. – Graças a Deus você apareceu, estávamos preocupados! Âng mal pregou o olho essa noite. – Ben me deu passagem para entrar e foi o que eu fiz.

-Desculpe por isso Ben... – pedi realmente mal por tê-los preocupado – Mas a conversa com os Cullen foi longa...

-O que houve? – ele perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá a minha frente, me sentei também.

Antes que eu respondesse Ângela apareceu e me abraçou, em seguida sentou-se ao lado de Ben para ouvir minha explicação.

-Foi uma longa noite... – eu falei cansada, mas antes de mais nada precisava saber de minha filha. – E Rennesmee?

-Está dormindo ainda. – respondeu Ângela. – A pobrezinha demorou a dormir Bella.

Dei um longo suspiro. Ótimo. Será que Nessie estava brava comigo? Era tudo o que eu precisava agora.

-Bella? – Ben me tirou de meus devaneios. – Conte-nos o que houve na casa dos Cullen por favor. – pediu ele aspirado.

Assenti com a cabeça mas não comecei a contar de imediato. Precisa organizar meus pensamentos, saber o que eu omitiria em minha história, afinal, não dava para dizer "_Nessie seguiu o carro de Alice e Rosalie e contou tudo ao Cullen.._.". Suspirei tomando fôlego.

-Os Cullen descobriram sobre Nessie como você já devem ter deduzido. – fiz uma breve pausa enquanto Ben concordava com a cabeça. – Bom... Os demais Cullen não se intimidaram como Alice e Rosalie, eles contaram a verdade a Edward. – dei um longo suspiro colocando as mãos no rosto. Mesmo depois de tudo, ainda me deixava com a boca seca lembrar que Edward sabia sobre Rennesmee.

Ouvi Ângela arfar, mesmo já esperando por isso. Ben deu um longo suspiro e trincou os dentes; ele não gostava dessa idéia mais do que eu, mas soube manter o controle e perguntou pausadamente, numa tentativa de se acalmar.

-Como os Cullen descobriram? – perguntou Ben.

A pergunta me causou arrepios e eu fingi dar um suspiro pesaroso para esconder meu nervosismo.

-Alice e Rosalie são um pouco compulsivas. – tirei as mãos do rosto e os fitei, ao perceber a confusão em seus olhares eu prossegui. – Elas foram descuidadas, deixaram visíveis algumas sacolas de compras com presentes para Rennesmee, - dei os ombros. – Jasper e Emmett são curiosos, bastou vasculhar as coisas das namoradas para acharem uma foto de Nessie...

-Ahh não.. – Ângela colocou as mãos no rosto ao mesmo tempo que Ben deu um tapa na própria perna soltando um palavrão.

-A semelhança de Rennesmee e Edward é inquestionável, sabem disso. Não havia como negar. – terminei desanimada. Eu me sentia incompetente, impotente, fracassada.

Eu sentia como se tivesse falhado. Falho com a única coisa que me propus a fazer. Falhado com meus amigos que tanto meu ajudaram. Falhado com Renesmee, meu pequeno anjo. Falhado comigo mesma. Era frustrante a sensação de fracasso.

Foram longos minutos em silêncio, ninguém conseguia dizer nada, ou talvez ninguém tivesse coragem de quebrar o silêncio. Mas Ben o fez.

-E agora? Como vai ser?

-Edward quer conhecê-la... – olhei para a janela, chovia lá fora. Talvez fossem os céus decepcionados com meu fracasso. – Todos os Cullens querem...

-E você vai permitir? – Angela quase gritou tamanho a surpresa.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de fita-la, estava compenetrada nas gotas que batiam na janela. Me limitei a dar os ombros.

-Que escolha eu tenho? – perguntei desanimada, a frustração era tão grande que conseguiram aglomerar lágrimas em meus olhos, lágrimas que eu nem sabia que ainda tinha. – Edward ameaçou entrar na justiça se eu não permitir... – fechei os olhos com força, reprimindo, inutilmente, a vontade de chorar. – Ele me deixou de mãos atadas... Não tenho escolha.

-DESGRAÇADO! – Ben gritou. Abri meus olhos e o vi se levantar e andar de um lado para o outro. – Ele não tem esse direito. Como ele pode? Canalha, Idiota, Filho da...

-Chega Ben! – Ângela o cortou. – Isso não esta ajudando.

Ângela veio para o meu lado e me abraçou, fechei meus olhos e permiti que as silenciosas lágrimas caíssem. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu senti medo. Sim. Agora eu tinha certeza. AGORA sim eu conhecia o medo. Todas as vezes que pensei ter medo, não eram. Nada se comparava ao que eu sentia agora. Nada nem se quer chegou perto. Eu nunca tinha conhecido o real significado da palavra. Agora o medo me envolvia destruindo minhas esperanças.

-Isa se acalme... – pediu Ângela apertando o abraço. Então eu comecei a soluçar, comecei a chorar de verdade em seu ombro.

-Isa, - Ben se ajoelhou na minha frente. – Não chore, não vamos ajuda-la.

-Estou com medo... – admiti, e me surpreendi por ver o quão leve ficou minha alma com aquela confissão. – Estou com medo de perder minha filha.

-Isa se acalme... – Ângela afagou minhas costas numa tentativa de fazer meu choro diminuir.

-Ele não conseguiria Isa. – garantiu-me Ben – Mesmo que entrasse na justiça, não conseguiria. Renesmee não possui vinculo com ele, não tem seu nome, não há razões para o juiz conceder a guarda a Edward.

-Existem testes de DNA, Ben. – rebati em meio a um soluço.

-Não importa, Isa, ninguém tirará Renesmee de você! – Prometeu Ben.

-Você não está entendendo Ben, não quero que ela passe por nada disso! – me afastei de Ângela para poder fitar os dois. – Não quero que ela veja os pais brigando por ela. Não quero que ela tenha que passar pela humilhação de um teste de DNA. Não quero que ela se sinta um problema.

Ângela e Ben me fitavam atônicos, tentando assimilar tudo que eu disse. Os minutos passaram silenciosos e eu aproveitei deles para tentar fazer meu choro cessar.

-Você. Vai. Permitir. Que. Eles. Conheçam. Nessie? – Ângela quebrou o silêncio, nitidamente chocada com a própria conclusão. Sua cor sumiu e a de Ben também, ambos me olharam esperando minha negação. Mas ela não veio.

-Vou... – confirmei limpando as lágrimas e puxando uma boa quantidade de ar para me acalmar. – Só chegarei ao ponto de ir a justiça se Renesmee não quiser conviver com eles e Edward querer forçá-la, o que eu duvido que faça.

-Está... Está falando sério? – indagou Ben atônico. Ele não se conformava, e para ser sincera, eu também não.

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida.

-Depois de tudo que ele fez? – insistiu Ben como se eu estivesse para cometer uma insanidade. E de fato, eu estava.

-Sim...Depois de tudo que ele fez. – confirmei me levantando. – Agora melhor eu ir... Preciso contar tudo a Nessie hoje ainda.

Os dois me acompanharam com o olhar, ainda estupefatos. Eu não os culpava.

-Renesmee ainda está dormindo... – Ângela forçou-se a dizer quando eu já estava no pé da escada.

-Eu sei... – garanti-lhe. – Mas ainda sim, vou levá-la para casa.

Não olhei para ver se algum deles havia me seguido, minha cabeça estava tão transtornada com tudo que aconteceu nas últimas vinte e quatro horas que eu não tinha mais tato algum para com as demais pessoas, mesmo sendo elas tão queridas como Ângela e Ben.

Entrei direto no quarto de hospedes, o quarto que Renesmee sempre ficava quando dormia lá. Meu pequeno anjo estava dormindo graciosamente na cama, rodeada de almofadas para que não caísse da cama.

Foi impossível não sorrir ao vê-la, Renesmee era meu único motivo de viver, minha maior alegria, meu tesouro mais precioso...

Me aproximei lentamente para não acordá-la, depositei um beijo em sua testa e peguei-a no colo, com muito cuidado para que não acordasse.

Tentei pegar a manta e a bolsa de Nessie com outra mão, mas um mão pegou-a para mim. Ben estava atrás de mim, eu não havia notado-o até então. Ele cobriu Renesmee com a manta.

-Desculpe pela minha reação lá embaixo. – pediu ele num sussurro. – Ângela e eu amamos você e Renesmee. Nós te apoiaremos no que você decidir. – prometeu ele com um sorriso.

Abri um largo sorriso sentindo meus olhos já marearem.

-Obrigada... – sussurrei apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro, com cuidado para que Renesmee não acordasse. – Nessie não poderia ter padrinhos melhores.

Ben acariciou minha cabeça brevemente, tão logo me separei.

-Temos muito orgulho de sermos padrinho dessa garotinha maravilhosa. – Ben afagou os cabelos de minha filha e então voltou a me fitar sorrindo. Naquela hora eu soube que sempre poderia contar com Ângela e Ben.

Descemos em silêncio, Ângela nos esperava ao pé da escada com um sorriso amarelado, eu sabia que também estava envergonhada por não me apoiar de primeira. Levei Nessie para o carro e Ben colocou suas coisas no banco de trás.

-Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou-me ele quando eu já assumia a direção e colocava meus óculos de sol.

-Não se preocupe. – sorri ligando o carro. – Qualquer coisa eu ligo.

-Está bem. – Ele se afastou sorrindo, posicionou-se ao lado de Ângela que estava na porta da casa. – Até mais tarde, Isa.

-Até! - respondi já tirando o carro. Acenei e parti.

O caminho até em casa era curto e eu evitei ocupar minha cabeça com qualquer um dos meus problemas, precisava estar com a cabeça fria quando fosse conversar com Nessie.

Chegamos rapidamente e eu coloquei Renesmee em seu quarto, admirei-a um pouco e liguei a babá eletrônica; deixei o quarto com relutância. Ver minha filha atualmente parecia uma raridade, sempre temia que aquela pudesse ser a última vez que a veria.

Decidi que a melhor coisa a fazer era um banho para relaxar. Foi o que eu fiz; mantive a babá eletrônica comigo no banheiro, para o caso de Nessie acordar.

Enquanto a água quente encontrava minha pele nua eu me permiti vagar. Deixei meus pensamentos processarem tudo que havia acontecido e tudo que estava para acontecer. A volta dos Cullen. Alice e Nessie juntas. Edward e eu juntos novamente. Rosalie e Nessie. Nessie indo ao encontro dos Cullen. Todos Cullen conscientes da existência de Nessie. A briga entre Edward e eu. A possível suspeita de uma nova gravidez. O que eu diria exatamente a Renesmee quando a mesma acordasse... Por Deus, era muita coisa para uma pessoa só.

Comecei a me ensaboar ao mesmo tempo que tentava arrancar de mim todas as emoções ruins que me consumiam, em especial, o medo de perder minha filha.

Essa idéia fazia meu estômago embrulhar. Se Renesmee se separasse de mim, minha vida iria junto. Estremeci só de cogitar tal idéia.

Quando comecei a ensaboar minha barriga, inconscientemente, fui mais cuidadosa ao passar a esponja em meu ventre. Parei minha mão ali.

-Será verdade...? – perguntei para ninguém. Acariciei meu ventre por algum tempo. Pensando no que faria se isso fosse realmente verdade. Foi inevitável sorrir. Talvez houvesse uma nova vida ali. Talvez uma nova criaturinha, uma nova razão para minha vida.

Quando dei por mim eu já estava fazendo planos para a chegada de um novo bebê.

-Por Deus, Bella. – briguei comigo mesma enquanto comecei a me enxaguar. – Você nem sabe se está mesmo grávida.

Terminei o banho e fui me trocar, coloquei uma roupa simples, nada muito chamativo. Terminei de me arrumar ao mesmo tempo que comecei a ouvir um barulho na babá eletrônica. Renesmee tinha acordado.

Respirei profundamente. Era chegada a hora. Se Renesmee aceitaria ou não os Cullen; se Nessie me perdoaria ou não por omitir tanta coisa dela só Deus sabia, e agora, era chegada a hora deu saber também.

Entrei no quarto de minha pequena e a encontrei sentada na cama, esfregando os olhinhos. Me aproximei e sentei na beirada da cama.

-Bom dia... – tentei ser serena, não queria estresse, mas eu ainda estava um pouco magoada com Nessie.

Ela me encarou temerosa, como se esperasse por uma nova bronca. Ao ver que eu nada faria Nessie sorriu levemente e se aproximou, engatinhando pela cama.

-Você… Você não está mais brava? – perguntou ela com a cabeça abaixada.

Puxei-a para meu colo e a envolvi em meus braços.

-Não... – dei um beijo em sua testa e afaguei seus braços – Não estou mais brava...

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, ela parecia receosa em dizer alguma coisa, e eu estava apavorada de começar o assunto que provavelmente faria minha filha me odiar para sempre.

-Você continua chateada, não é? – De repente ela soltou. Baixei meu olhar para poder encontrar o dela, mas Nessie estava com a cabeça abaixada, olhando para as próprias mãos. Cogitei a hipótese de mentir; mas mentiras agora só tornariam as coisas mais complicadas.

-Estou um pouco sim... – confirmei. – Mas nada que não vai passar. Eu não consigo ficar triste com você, sabe disso... – levantei seu rosto para que seu olhar encontrasse o meu. Renesmee estava triste por me fazer sofrer, era visível isso. Eu sorri e ela acabou por retribuir meu sorriso.

-Eu amo você, mamãe! – Nessie disse enquanto abraçava minha cintura. Retribui o abraço.

-Eu também te amo.

Ficamos mais um tempo em silêncio. Apreciei cada segundo daquele abraço.

Talvez depois de hoje, eu não recebesse mais abraços assim. Eu conhecia minah filha, conhecia Renesmee, ela confia em tudo e em todos, até o momento que alguém a trái. Por mais tosca que tenha sido a traição, ela se magoa, se magoa profundamente, e dificilmente esquece o ocorrido. Isso me apavorava.

-Então... – ela começou enquanto nos separávamos do abraço. – Você... Você falou com ele? – ela quis parecer casual, mas eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa pela resposta.

-Sim... – dei um leve suspiro tentando esconder meu nervosismo. – Você conseguiu. Seu pai agora sabe sobre você...

Renesmee estremeceu com minhas palavras, ela se inclinou para a frente mais ansiosa agora.

-E? O que ele disse? – ela esperou impaciente por minha resposta. Eu tentei responder mas o medo me impediu de falar. Isso deu a ela uma idéia errada da situação, então seu sorriso angelical começou a se desfazer e a euforia evaporar. – Ele... Ele não que saber de mim não é? – sua pergunta não passou de um sussurro.

Senti dó de minha filha e isso me libertou de minha paralisia. Levantei seu queixo e disse olhando em seus olhos:

-Ao contrário, filha. – Abri um sorriso fraco, mecânico. – Ele que te conhecer...

Nessie pulou na cama de susto.

-É sério? – ele mal podia conter a euforia. – Ele quer mesmo me conhecer?

Dei um longo suspiro e confirmei.

-Sim. Ele quer...

Nessie pulou e gritou tamanha a alegria que sentia. Ela estava radiante, feliz.

Eu a observei em silêncio, ao mesmo tempo que me causava conforto e alegria ver minha filha feliz, também me causava medo e tristeza por saber que logo esta euforia e felicidade desapareceriam.

-Viu! – Nessie esnobou totalmente contente. – Eu estava certa!

Aquilo foi como uma facada em meu peito, não consegui responder. Não foi nem pelo fato de Nessie estar jogando sua teoria, agora correta, na minha cara; mas sim pelo fato de saber o quanto eu menti para minha pequena. Eu nunca duvidei que

Edward fosse rejeitar nossa filha. Mas sempre me preocupei com a aceitação de todos pelo fato do que ela era. É... As coisas estavam mais complicadas do que eu imaginei.

Ao ver que eu não a respondi, imediatamente, Nessie veio me abraçar numa tentativa de me consolar.

-Por favor, mamãe. Não fique assim! – pediu ela angustiada. Meu sofrimento lhe causava dor. Isso só fez minha culpa aumentar. – Eu amo a senhora! Você é a melhor mãe do mundo...

-Renesmee pare! – cortei-a enfiando minhas mãos em meu rosto. Aquelas palavras só faziam eu me sentir pior.

-Mas é verdade, mamãe! – insistiu ela, tentando tirar minhas mãos de meu rosto, mas eu não o fiz.

-Nessie... – sussurrei implorando para que ela parasse com aquelas palavras, eu não era merecedora delas.

-Mãe... Me escuta! – pediu ela finalmente conseguindo tirar minhas mãos de meu rosto. – Eu amo você! Muito! Você é a melhor mãe do mundo! E eu tenho muito orgulho de ser sua filha! – ela sorriu mais eu não consegui sorrir. Minha alma estava sendo esfaqueada com cada palavra carinhosa que saia dos lábios de Renesmee. – Sou muito feliz com você, mãe! Muito mesmo! É só que... – seu sorriso se desfez, ela parecia constrangida agora. – Por mais que você seja uma mãe perfeita... É normal eu sentir falta de um pai! Por mais que você tenha me explicado tudo, eu não consegui evitar querer conhecê-lo...

Abracei fortemente minha filha, ela retribuiu meu abraço com forca, mas ela não entendia a real intensidade daquele momento, pelo menos, não entendia a real profundidade daquele momento para mim.

Nessie ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, dando-me um pouco de tempo para aceitar suas palavras e então prosseguiu:

-O problema não é você, mãe! Nunca foi! – jurou ela. Suas pequenas mãozinhas acariciaram meus cabelos. – O problema sou eu... Eu... Não consegui evitar querer ter alguém que eu pudesse chamar de pai... – Nessie se afastou do abraço para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Me perdoe, mamãe. Me perdoe pelo que fiz... Mas... – as lágrimas começaram a descer. – Mas eu jamais conseguiria viver em paz se eu não tivesse ao menos tentado ter um pai... – Ela pegou minhas mãos e as beijou. – Sei que foi errado o que fiz.... Mas eu só queria ser uma criança normal... Pelo menos nesse aspecto. Queria ter uma mãe e um... pai.

Senti uma adaga transpassar meu peito. Como nunca fui capaz de perceber a falta que Edward fazia na vida de nossa pequena? Como consegui não perceber o sofrimento que minha pequena passava? Eu tinha falhado com Renesmee, isso era claro. Se eu soubesse que era tão importante para ela ter um pai, eu com certeza teria me casado de novo. O importante nunca foi a MINHA felicidade, mas sim a DELA.

Meu coração chorava, sangrava, gritava... Nada que eu tivesse passado justificava o fato deu ter falhado com meu pequeno anjo. Deus tinha me dado um de seus anjos mais precisos para que minha dor não mais fosse insuportável. Tinha confiado em mim um de seus tesouros mais precisos e eu tinha permitido que esse ano sofresse. Isso é crime! A dor que me inundava agora nada era comparada a dor que eu merecia sofrer! Eu merecia muito mais por cometido tal atrocidade.

As lágrimas escorreram no mesmo momento, o choque, a dor, a decepção comigo mesma., tudo veio ao mesmo tempo. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi cobrir meu rosto com as mãos, numa tentativa ridícula de esconder a vergonha que sentia por ter cometido um crime de tal magnitude.

-Eu sou uma péssima mãe! – deixei as palavras confirmarem o que minha menta já gritava em minha cabeça. – Me perdoe, Renesmee! Por favor, me perdoe, filha! – supliquei. Talvez se ela me perdoasse, a culpa se tornaria menor.

-NÃO MAMÃE! – Gritou ela aspirada. Apavorada por me ver naquele estado. – Você não é uma péssima mãe! Você é uma mãe maravilhosa! – Novamente minha pequena me abraçou tentando diminuir minha culpa. – Eu que não fui uma boa filha e não te obedeci...

Nada do que ela dissesse diminuiria minha culpa. Agora eu tinha certeza. A dor era implacável e merecida.

-Você não entende, Renesmee... – neguei freneticamente com a cabeça.

-Entendo sim mãe! – ela tirou minhas mãos do meu rosto e me forçou a olhá-la. – Eu entendo que se magoou. Entendo que tentou me proteger de uma possível rejeição por parte do papai. Entendo que tinha medo que eu sofresse como você sofreu, mas acabou! ACABOU! – Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante – Tudo vai ficar bem agora! Agora papai sabe a verdade! Agora ele quer me conhecer!

-Renesmee... – tentei dizer mas ela colocou sua mãozinha em minha boca para que eu parasse de falar e continuou:

-Ele não vai me magoar, mamãe! – tranqüilizou ela. Aquilo não adiantou de nada, ela não compreendia o que eu estava tentando dizer. – Ele vai me amar, mamãe! Ele vai ter orgulho de mim! Sei que vai! – ela estava encantada. Preza em seu próprio mundinho. Precisava acabar com aquilo agora. Ela precisava conhecer a realidade.

-Filha me escute! – minha voz subiu uma oitava e minhas mãos seguraram seus ombros. Ela finalmente pareceu perceber que eu tinha algo importante para dizer. – Você NÃO entende! – repeti desnecessariamente.

Ela me fitou pasma, estupefata com minha reação exagerada. Chacoalhei-a de leve.

-Existe um motivo a mais para eu esconde-la do seu pai! – eu estava desesperada e o desespero estava em minha voz. – Existe um motivo para eu dizer que ele e os demais Cullen são perigosos! Existe um motivo para tudo! – ao ver que seu rosto começava a ficar assustado eu baixei a voz e a soltei. – Existem um motivo que você desconhece...

Nessie me fitou por alguns segundos tentando entender. Procurou em meu rosto algum vestígio de brincadeira ou insanidade, eu não sabia exatamente o que ela procurava.

-Não estou entendendo, mamãe... – confessou ela.

O medo começou a me dominar, eu queria desistir de contar a verdade. Queria esquecer tudo aquilo e jamais assumir que eu menti para ela; mas eu sabia que se eu não contasse os Cullen acabariam por contar. E entre saber da minha boca ou da boca de qualquer outra pessoa... Ela melhor que soubesse da minha.

-Existem segredos, meu amor. – forcei as palavras a saírem. Acariciei seus cabelos desgrenhados, numa tentativa desesperada de tornar tudo mais ameno. – Existem segredos que eu queria ter deixado no passado...

Uma ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas dela. Ela ficou mais algum tempo e silêncio tentando entender, obviamente foi em vão, ela não fazia idéia do que eu falava.

-O que está tentando me dizer, mamãe? – pressionou ela. Nesse aspecto ela era muito parecida com Renné, sempre ia direto ao assunto.

O pavor tomou conta de cada célula do meu corpo. O desespero começou a percorrer em minhas veias. O ar veio a faltar em meus pulmões. Era chegada a hora...

-Filha... – Eu não sabia da onde tinha vindo fôlego para conseguir pronunciar alguma palavra. – Está na hora de você saber o porque de você ser especial... – O assombro tomou conta do rostinho angelical de minha bonequinha, deixando-a mais branca do que o normal. – Está na hora de você saber o porque de você ser diferente das outras pessoas...

Involuntariamente, Nessie recuou um pouco na cama.

-Está começando a me assustar, mamãe... Do... Do que você está falando?

Dei um longo suspiro e me levantei, estiquei meus braços.

-Venha comigo, filha...

Nessie pareceu receosa mas concordou com a cabeça e veio para meus braços. Levei Renesmee para meu quarto e gentilmente a coloquei em cima da minha cama.

-Espere aqui... – pedi enquanto adentrava no closet. Fui até o cofre e peguei dentro do mesmo a caixa com todas as coisas que eram da minha época com os Cullen. Lentamente, retornei ao quarto.

Nessie me olhava curiosa, ansiosa, provavelmente ansiosa para conseguir entender tudo que eu estava dizendo. Me sentei à sua frente e coloquei a caixa entre nós.

-O que é isso? – indagou ela, tentando reconhecer a caixa. – Da onde saiu essa caixa?

-Do cofre...

-Cofre? Dentro do seu closet? – ela estava cada vez mais confusa. – Eu nunca vi um cofre dentro do seu closet, assim como nunca vi essa caixa...

Dei um longo suspiro e abri a caixa.

-Como eu disse... Existem muitos segredos sobre meu passado que você desconhece, filha.

-O que tem nesse caixa, mãe? – Nessie indagou se deitando levemente sobre a caixa para conseguir ver o conteúdo.

-Meu passado... – peguei uma foto minha com Edward e entreguei a ela. – Minha vida com seu pai.

Nessie pegou a foto e observou atentamente alisou a foto despreocupadamente.

-Este é seu pai... – esclareci. Nessie me olhou com espanto, com certeza não esperava que eu fizesse isso. Ignorei isso e lhe entreguei outra foto. – E esta é a família dele.

Nessie pegou a outra foto e ficou admirando as duas fotos por um logo tempo. Sua expressão era cada vez mais animada, mais maravilhada.

-Meu pai é.... – Nessie forçou-se a dizer, seu sorriso cada vez maior. – Lindo!

Abri um sorriso involuntário e assenti com a cabeça, peguei outra foto minha e de Edward e admirei também.

-Sim... Seu pai é lindo mesmo.

Nessie desviou o olhar da foto e me encarou com uma expressão presunçosa.

-Escolheu bem, em mamãe! – Brincou ela dando um leve tapinha em minha perna. Em seguida começou a rir, acompanhei-a na risada.

-Pois é. – concordei ainda olhando para a foto. Mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, ainda me espantava o fato de Edward ter sido meu, mesmo que por pouco tempo, mas ainda sim, foi meu.

-Não conheço este! – Disse Nessie arrancando-me de meus devaneios. Desviei minha atenção da foto que estava em minhas mãos e olhei para a foto nas mãos dela. Renesmee apontava para Emmett.

-Este é seu tio Emmett. – expliquei sorrindo levemente. – Ele tinha saído com seu pai quando você foi lá, por isso não o conhece.

-Ahh... – ela voltou a encarar a foto por alguns segundos, depois sua testa se enrugou. – Espera... Essa é você? – ela apontou para a garota morena de olhos chocolates, visivelmente, a garota que destoava entre todos os Cullen; no caso, eu.

-Sim... – confirmei percebendo pela primeira vez, que eu jamais poderia pertencer àquela família, eu destoava demais ali. – Essa sou eu...

Nessie passou pouco mais que meio minuto encarando a foto e depois a mim, alternando, como se não acreditasse.

-Você mudou bastante... – comentou ela, por fim. Dei uma risada leve e assenti.

-Sim, eu mudei um pouco...

Nessie continuou a encarar a foto por mais alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

-Aqui você parece uma menina... – ela apontou para a foto, então voltou a me encarar. – Agora você tem rosto de mulher... Mudou bastante.

Dei os ombros e fingi não me importar.

-O tempo passa... – A verdade é que me incomodava sim, no fundo, eu queria nunca ter mudado e poder estar ao lado do cara que amo.

-Espera... – Novamente, Renesmee me tirou de meus devaneios. – Essa fotos são de quando? – perguntou ela confusa, olhando da foto para mim alternadamente.

Fiquei tensa, novamente o pavor estava me dominando, ela estava começando a entender...

-São... – engoli em seco. – São de antes deles partirem... – Sem querer, minha voz estava cautelosa – A mais recente é de dois anos e meio atrás.

Renesmee ficou um tempo em silêncio analisando a foto, cada vez mais confusa.

-Mas... Mas como pode? Como eles são exatamente iguais a hoje? Não mudaram uma virgula, eu tenho certeza!

-Eu... Eu sei... – foi tudo que conseguiu sair da minha boca.

-Como assim? – Nessie estava confusa, agitada; ela estava começando a perceber que algo estava errado por ali. – Como pode?

Respirei fundo e peguei suas mãos.

-Filha... –Pensei por um segundo no que diria exatamente. – Antes de qualquer coisa eu queria te pedir para acreditar em mim. – fiz uma breve pausa. – Por mais que pareca maluquice o que vou lhe dizer, você precisa acreditar em mim.

-Mamãe... Você, você esta me assustando... – Nessie estava tensa agora, preocupada com algo que nem sabia o que era.

Tomei um belo fôlego e reuni coragem de algum lugar que eu não sabia dizer da onde vinha.

-Filha... – encarei seus olhos azuis como o mar. – Sabe... Sabe aquelas historinhas que você conhece? Sabe todo aquele faz de conta que você lê?

A confusão tomou substituiu a ansiedade no rosto de Nessie, suas sobrancelhas se unirão.

-O que isso tem a ver?

-Querida... – um nó se formou em minha garganta. – Todo faz de conta que você conhece... Realmente existe. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

Nessie continuou a me encarar como se eu fosse uma deficiente mental ou algo do tipo, isso me incomodou um pouco, mas resolvi relevar. Renesmee se recompôs rapidamente e foi o mais diplomática possível.

-O que você está tentando me dizer, mamãe? – insistiu ela, fingindo não ter ouvido minha "insanidade".

Respirei fundo e tentei novamente; eu sabia que não seria fácil. Não culpava Renesmee por não acreditar de primeira.

-Querida... Nem todo conto de fadas, nem todo mito, nem todas as lendas, nem todas as histórias de terror; são realmente inventadas... – Tomei fôlego. – A grande maioria... É real!

Nessie voltou a ter uma expressão estranha como se eu tivesse algum problema mental, creio que ficou todo aquele tempo em silêncio pensando em como ser o mais diplomática possível.

-Mamãe... – ela pegou minhas mãos. – Eu posso ser novinha ainda, mas sei muito bem que esse tipo de coisa não existe...

-Existe filha. – insisti, uma hora ela iria me ouvir.

-Não existe, mãe! – rebateu ela aspirada.

-Filha... – peguei as fotos e entreguei-lhe. – Olhe as fotos! Como você acha que os Cullen nunca envelheceram? Continuam idênticos!

Ela não respondeu, pegou as fotos e ficou a examiná-las, tentando encontrar alguma explicação.

-Você já percebeu que suas tias nunca comem? – continuei a plantar as sementes de dúvidas em sua cabeça. – Você já reparou que todos são extraordinariamente bonitos? Você já percebeu como você é muito parecida com todos eles? Todos vocês possuem uma beleza singular!

Seu olhar se desviou das fotos e pousou em mim.

-Somos parentes... – Nessie começou a dizer mas eu a interrompi.

-Mas eles não! – minha voz já deveria ter subido duas oitavas a essa altura. – Eles são todos "adotados"! Como podem todos serem tão parecidos se ninguém ali é parente de sangue? – fiz uma breve pausa voltando a falar num tom normal. – Todos vocês possuem uma beleza singular! Única!

Ela não respondeu, a dúvida estava crescendo dentro dela, eu tinha certeza disso. Renesmee voltou a encarar a foto, sua expressão era de cada vez mais confusão, ela queria achar uma explicação, mas eu duvidava que ela estava tendo sucesso.

-A cor dos olhos... – insisti após alguns segundos. – Você já viu alguém ter olhos da cor dos deles... – fiz uma breve pausa e continuei num sussurro. – Da mesma cor que seus olhos ficam quando você bebe... Sangue animal....

Ela não respondeu. Dei um longo suspiro. Concentrei-me para reunir uma coragem que não existia dentro de mim.

-Existe um motivo para você ser "especial", filha. – Um nó se formou em minha garganta, precisei engolir em seco para conseguir continuar. – Você é igual à eles...

Ainda sim, Nessie nada disse; eu não queria mais continuar, eu não queria dizer mais uma única palavra. Eu não queria assinar meu atestado de óbito, porque era isso que eu estava fazendo, assinando meu atestado de óbito. Eu morreria sem minha filha e dizer tudo aquilo faria minha pequena me odiar para sempre. Mas eu precisava continuar, ou era saber pela minha boca, ou pela boca de outro...

Dei um longo suspiro e prossegui.

-Por que seus olhos mudam de cor? – comecei com as perguntas retóricas. – Por que você bebe sangue? Por que você sente uma queimação na garganta quando sente o cheiro de sangue? Por que sangue tem cheiro para você? Por que sua inteligência é mil vezes mais desenvolvida que qualquer outra criança da sua idade? Por que seus sentidos são mais apurados? Por que você tem o poder de me mostrar seus pensamentos?

O silêncio continuava intenso por parte de Nessie, minha pequena estava cada vez mais convencida que algo estava errado por ali, o choro começou a subir-lhe o corpo, eu podia perceber, isso fez com que o choro quisesse subir para mim também. Minha filha estava sofrendo e eu estava torturando-a cada vez mais.

Longos minutos se passaram, comecei a acreditar que minha pequena nem estivesse prestando atenção em minhas palavras, até que ela finalmente se pronunciou.

-O... O que eles são? – sua voz estava embriagada, o choro estava muito próximo. – O que EU sou?

Foi a minha vez de instaurar o silêncio precisei de muito auto-controle para conseguir dizer a palavra que acabaria com o forte laço que existia entre Nessie e eu.

-Vam... Vampiro. – forcei a palavra a sair, não passou de um sussurro, mas eu tinha certeza que ela havia escutado.

Nessie arfou e tapou a boca com a mão, reprimindo um grito de dor e terror. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas que em questão de segundos escorreram compulsivamente pelo rosto perfeito de meu pequeno anjo. Meu peito se contraiu tanto que eu quis arrancá-lo de dentro de mim, para que assim, talvez a dor diminuísse.

-Você... – Nessie forçou as palavras a saírem, as mesmas saíram sufocadas, distorcidas por conta do choro que se intensificava a cada segundo. – Você está me dizendo... Que... Eu... Eu sou um... Monstro? – sua voz falhou na última palavra.

-Claro que não! – gritei rapidamente. – Você não é um monstro! – Segurei suas mãos numa tentativa de acalmá-la, Renesmee recolheu a mão rapidamente, mas esse pequeno momento em que nossas mãos se tocaram eu pude ver todo o sofrimento que minha filha sentia.

Meu peito se dilacerou ao saber exatamente o grau de sofrimento e magoa dela. Mil adagas transpassaram minha alma. Renesmee estava magoada, ferida, confusa, atordoada. Seus pensamentos eram direcionados para duas grandes coisas, o fato dela ser um monstro e o fato deu te-la enganado todos esses anos.

-Renesmee... Por favor... – supliquei tentando desesperadamente fazer o sofrimento de minha filha cessar.

-Mãe, por favor... – suplicou ela com o choro mais intensificado. – Por favor, me diga que é brincadeira!

Eu queria negar, queria fazer o sofrimento dela cessar mas não podia. As lágrimas de desespero rolaram por meu rosto enquanto eu negava com a cabeça.

-Não estou brincando querida... – sussurrei, eu estava tão ou mais machucada que ela. Minha única razão de continuar viva agora sofria, fazendo-me assim, sofrer também.

O choro de Renesmee se intensificou, ela agarrou os cabelos e começou a balançar a cabeça em sinal negativo.

-Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! – ela tentava fervorosamente negar a si mesma. – Você não pode estar falando sério! Não pode! – por instinto, ela se encolheu na cama, dobrou os joelhos e os abraçou, da mesma maneira que eu fiz por diversas vezes naquele ano em que Edward me deixou pela primeira vez.

-Filha... – tentei desesperadamente fazê-la se acalmar. – Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar mas...

-Difícil? – cortou-me ela debochando. – Você acha? – Ironizou ela.

Mesmo entendendo toda a situação que ela estava vivendo, a quantidade abundante de informações, eu não aceitaria que ela me desrespeitasse.

-Renesmee Carlie Swan! – esbravejei. – Me respeite!

Ela me encarou ainda chorosa e disse com todo o desprezo do mundo.

-Você fica brincando com meus sentimentos e é para eu respeitá-la? – Nunca vi Renesmee tão rancorosa como estava naquele momento. Cada palavra coberta com aquele rancor que saia de seus lábios, torturavam minha alma, desolavam meu coração.

-Nessie... – eu estava desesperada para que ela tentasse entender, ao menos um pouco que fosse. – Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, sei que é quase impossível aceitar; mas pense... – As lágrimas escorriam cada vez mais abundantemente por meu rosto. – Quais são as características de um vampiro que você conhece?

Ela não respondeu, continuou tentando se encolhe cada vez mais, fechou os olhos e continuou a negar com a cabeça. Minha filha estava sofrendo a cada minuto que se passava, assim como eu.

Por que continuar? Por que insistir nisso? Por que eu ainda estava tentando fazê-la aceitar tal idéia? Por que eu ainda estava lutando por um desejo de Edward?

Eu não tinha a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas, eu não fazia idéia do por quê deu ainda estar tentando unir pai e filha, principalmente quando isso estava desunindo Renesmee e eu; mas ainda sim, eu continuei.

-Lembre das suas tias... – pedi num sussurro. – Pele fria... – Fiz uma pausa. – Extremamente fortes... – Mais uma pausa. – Extraordinariamente bonitos... – Fiz um novo intervalo. – Rápidos... – Deixei passar mais alguns segundos. –– Não saem no sol... - Minha voz foi diminuindo a partir dai. – Bebem sangue... – Respirei fundo e falei a última característica. – Imortais...

Novamente o silêncio tomou conta do quarto, a única coisa audível eram os soluços surdos de minha filha. A tensão era tão intensa que quase se podia pegar ou ver.

Cada segundo que se passava abria uma nova ferida em minha alma, cada ferida maior e mais dolorosa que a anterior. Ver minha filha naquele estado era mais que masoquismo, era estar no inferno sabendo que ainda estava viva.

-Não... Não pode... Ser... – Renesmee continuava a ter dificuldades para aceitar os fatos, mas no fundo, eu sabia que ela já havia acreditado. Ela sempre soube que era diferente, só não imaginava que era tanto.

-Sinto muito filha... – Parecia que aquela era a única frase realmente sincera que eu disse a minha pequena, tamanha era a culpa que me consumia, mas ainda sim, aquela frase parecia nem chegar aos pés do que eu realmente queria dizer. Parecia pequena demais para o remorso que me consumia.

Renesmee tentou controlar o próprio choro, tentou manter a calma para ser racional. Ela pegou as fotos de Edward novamente e voltou a fita-las, desta vez, não maravilhada, mas sim pensativa, confusa, como se tentasse entender quem era aquele homem que ela tanto idolatrava a minutos atrás.

-Então... – ela finalmente disse alguma coisa, e para minha surpresa, sua voz era serena, calma, como eu jamais imaginei que estaria naquele momento. – Isso quer dizer que eu... Eu sou filha de... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, por isso eu terminei para ela.

-Que você é filha de um vampiro com uma humana.

Mais uma vez o silêncio foi pesado entre nós, mas mesmo me incomodado, eu não me senti no direito de intervir, era o momento dela, tinha todas as razões do mundo para permitir que as coisas ficassem tão tensas entre nós.

-Ele te contou isso ou foi você quem deduziu? – perguntou ela de repente.

Fiquei surpresa com a pergunta, não esperava por ela. Respondi automaticamente.

-Eu descobri.

-Como? – insistiu ela, e pela primeira vez, pelo que me pareceram séculos, ela olhou nos meus olhos novamente.

-Quando nos conhecemos, seu pai deu muitas aberturas que me fizeram perceber que nem ele, nem a família dele, eram normais. – Fiz uma breve pausa deixando que minha mente voltasse para aqueles tempos. – Um dia, um velho amigo chamado Jacob Black me contou uma lenda sobre sua tribo, onde eles descendiam de lobos e seus maiores inimigos eram os "sugadores de sangue", ou vampiros. A tribo dele, acreditava que os "sugadores de sangue" eram os Cullen.

Renesmee arqueou uma sobrancelha, cética.

-E você acreditou? – senti uma pontada de zombeira em sua voz, mas resolvi ignorar.

-Eu fiz umas pesquisas sobre como eram os vampiros e tudo mais, a grande maioria das características bateram... Então eu contei a seu pai minha teoria maluca, pouco tempo depois ela acabou por confirmar.

Ela nada disse, apenas voltou a encarar a foto, pensativa.

-Quando você pretendia me contar? – De repente veio mais uma pergunta.

-Sinceramente? – dei um suspiro pesado, não adiantava mais mentir. Eu menti até agora para protegê-la e veja a onde eu fui parar. Achei que dizer a verdade seria melhor. – Eu esperava nunca precisar te contar.

O rosto dela assumiu uma expressão estranha, seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho, demorou alguns segundos para eu perceber que era de fúria.

-E você esperava que eu vivesse a vida inteira sem questionar do porque eu ser diferente? – sua voz subiu uma oitava.

-Nessie... Eu esperava que você aceitasse e... – ela não me deixou terminar.

-E meu pai? – ela estava cada vez mais brava. – Você achou mesmo que eu não iria querer saber dele?

-Filha... Ele não sabia de você, se eu contasse seria uma confusão além de ser perigoso e... – novamente Nessie me interrompeu.

-Se ele é perigoso então eu também sou! – Renesmee estava muito nervosa.

-NÃO! – Agora sim eu estava em pânico, ela tinha entendido errado. Você... Você é diferente!

-Eu realmente sou diferente. – A frieza na voz de Nessie era cortante. – Diferente de você! – gritou ela. – Sou igual a ele, não à você!

Acabei por me contrair involuntariamente, as palavras dela me feriram. Palavras duras numa voz angelical. Renesmee nunca foi tão áspera comigo, nunca foi tão dura comigo. Ela estava ferida, estava magoada, e parecia que sua dor só cessaria, seu ódio só se aplacaria quando eu estivesse totalmente destruída.

-Filha... – as lágrimas escorriam fervorosamente novamente. – Procure entender... – supliquei aos prantos. – Eu queria te proteger!

-Me proteger a base de mentiras! – rebateu ela. O fogo de ódio queimava em seu olhar.

-Era necessário! – tentei desesperadamente fazê-la enxergar o meu ponto de vista, mas ela estava cega de raiva.

-Eu confiei em você, mãe! – o desprezo que emanava dela, era arrepiante. – Acreditei em TUDO que você me disse! Fiz tudo que você me pediu... – ela novamente ficou vermelha de raiva. – E ERA TUDO MENTIRA!

-Filha... – eu estava chorando copiosamente, estava me destruindo por dentro com a frieza de minha pequena.

-Você me enganou! Pensei que você era uma pessoa em quem eu pudesse confiar, com quem eu pudesse contar...

-E eu sou! – garanti-lhe rapidamente.

-Eu não sei mais quem você é! – Aquela simples frase me matou. Ela desviou o olhar deixando-me claro que ela não me queria mais por perto, eu tinha magoado-a demais.

-Não faca isso comigo, Renesmee... – supliquei aos prantos, uma última tentativa de ter alguma chance de conseguir concertar as coisas. – Por favor, não faca...

Ela me olhou com desprezo, com um ar superior e então desviou o olhar. Ela não me perdoaria. Cai na cama, aos prantos, deixando minha alma sangrar por todo aquele sofrimento que eu estava passando. Todo o sofrimento que eu merecia passar.

-Sabe... – me surpreendeu ouvir a voz dela ali ainda, eu jurava que ela havia saído do quarto. – Eu cresci ouvindo histórias sobre como meu pai a tratou, como você sofreu por um amor que era impossível. Sempre achei que meu pai fosse um homem insensível, apesar de todo o amor que ele chegou a lhe devotar... Eu sempre admirei você por sua devoção ao que você amava... Por ter sido correta com meu pai, do início ao fim... – Só então eu percebi que ela falava mais com ela mesma do que comigo. - Mas agora eu vejo que estava errada... – Ela me encarou novamente com desprezo. – Você é tão desprezível quanto ele!

Mil agulhas atravessaram meu coração naquele momento, e eu nada pude fazer, eu merecia aquilo.

-Você precisa me dizer... – forcei as palavras a saírem em meio aos soluços. – Se ainda quer conhecê-lo. – eu não consegui encará-la, ela estava magoada demais, e eu ferida demais.

-Eu... – para minha surpresa, ela começou a juntar todas as fotos e a colocar dentro da caixa. – Eu não sei... – confessou ela visivelmente frustrada. Uma solitária lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. – Preciso de um tempo para mim... Preciso por meus pensamentos no lugar... – ela pegou a caixa e caminhou para a porta. – Deixe-me em paz, por favor... – foi o último pedido que ela me fez antes de deixar o quarto levando minha caixa.

Eu fiquei ali, caída na cama, aos prantos, sentindo minha alma sangrar juntamente com meu coração. Peguei um canivete e retirei minha luva esquerda, sem pensar duas vezes, fiz diversos cortes profundos em meu pulso, deixei-o sangrar igualmente ao meu coração, afinal, eu merecia.

Renesmee teria seu tempo, mesmo que este fosse séculos... Eu não mais erraria com ela.

Não sei por quanto tempo chorei, tão pouco sei por quanto tempo meu pulso sangrou ou quanto sangue perdi. A única coisa que sei, foi que a fraqueza começou a me tomar até me levar a inconsciência.


	39. Merecido castigo

Quando acordei estava deitada em minha cama, acomodada, estava com uma camisola de seda branca, limpa. Uma dor aguda emanava de meu pulso esquerdo, quando virei para encará-lo estava enfaixado. Estranho. Não me lembrava de ter me trocado nem de ter estancado os ferimentos do meu pulso. Olhei ao redor, minha cama estava limpa, a roupa de cama havia sido trocada. Tinha algo errado.

Tentei sentar na cama, mas creio que fui rápida demais pois uma vertigem me atingiu, eu cambaleei e comecei a cair, mas mãos fortes e gélidas me seguraram.

-Devagar. – alertou ele. Carlisle, eu tinha certeza. – Você está muito fraca.

Mesmo já tendo certeza de quem era, virei meu rosto para encará-lo, mais por garantia, e lá estava ele, Carlisle, sustentando meu peso com os braços, com um semblante preocupado no rosto. Com cuidado, ele me ajudou a deitar novamente na cama.

-Você está bem? – Carlisle se sentou ao pé da cama com um semblante preocupado no rosto.

Levei alguns segundos para conseguir encontrar minha voz para ai sim, conseguir responder.

-Estou... Me sinto um pouco fraca, mas estou bem...

Carlisle continuou a me avaliar por alguns segundos.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso... – comentou ele com um suspiro frustrado. Demorei alguns segundos para entender que ele se referia ao meu pulso.

-Como... Como sabia...? – forcei-me a perguntar, esfreguei meus olhos numa tentativa de focalizar Carlisle melhor.

-Alice e Edward estavam fazendo um teatrinho para nós. - comentou ele como se aquilo explicasse tudo. Pode até ter sido lógico para ele, mas para mim, só me deixou repleta de confusão.

-Hã?

Carlisle deu um suspiro cansado e aconchegou melhor as cobertas sobre mim.

-Alice viu cada detalhe da sua... ah... Conversa, com Renesmee. – explicou ele sem fitar meus olhos. – Edward, por ver em sua mente o que acontecia, "interpretou" com Alice para que nós também pudéssemos entender. – Carlisle abriu um sorriso fraco numa tentativa de me animar. – Alice interpretou você e Edward interpretou Renesmee... Acreditou que Emmett teria se divertido horrores com aquilo se não fosse o teor da conversa de vocês. – O sorriso de Carlisle rapidamente sumiu.

Rapidamente os fashs da minha briga com Renesmee vieram com tudo a minha mente, causando-me vertigem.

-Oh meu Deus... – soltei juntamente com um soluço, só então percebi que já estava chorando novamente. – Minha filha me odeia...

-Bella se acalme por favor. - Carlisle afagou meus braços. – Você não deve ficar nervosa... – insistiu ele. Só então a ficha caiu. Agora sim entendi o porque de Carlisle estar aqui, o porque de toda aquela preocupação. Ele temia pela minha suposta gravidez.

Automaticamente, minhas mãos foram para meu ventre. O pânico tomou conta de cada célula do meu sangue em questão de meio segundo. E se eu estivesse mesmo grávida? E se todo aquele nervoso tivesse feito mal ao meu bebê? E se meu ato impulsivo de auto-flagelo tivesse prejudicado-o? Ai meu Deus, nada disso podia estar acontecendo.

-Acalme-se, Bella! Em nome de Deus, acalme-se! – suplicou Carlisle ligeiramente aspirado. – Agora a burrada já foi feita... Se algo aconteceu ou não nós nunca saberemos.

-Você não me examinou? – quase gritei. Era inconcebível que Carlisle, médico honrado do jeito que era, não tivesse se certificado se meu bebê estava bem ou não.

-Bella... – Carlisle encontrou meu olhar, seus olhos refletiam uma angustia e uma tristeza que a muito eu não vira em seu olhar. Sentei-me na cama, desta vez Carlisle não fez objeção. – Bella, nós nem sabemos se você esta mesmo grávida...

Arfei. Carlisle estava certo. Eu havia me excedido. Por mais estranho que parecesse, meu peito se contraiu com a possibilidade de não ter ninguém dentro de mim novamente. Um súbito desapontamento me atingiu com a hipótese de não carregar outro pedacinho de Edward dentro de mim. Puf. Como eu era tola!

Por mais que eu tentasse conter, uma lágrima solitária escorreu por meu rosto; desviei meu olhar do de meu ex-futuro-sogro, não queria que ele visse o quão fraca eu era.

-Bella... – Carlisle segurou minha mão, sua voz estava repleta de emoção. – Eu quis respeitar seu espaço, você disse que não queria saber de nada até tudo se resolver... Eu quis respeitar seu espaço. – Ele se desculpou com o olhar. – Mas se quiser... Posso averiguar tudo agora mesmo. – Tive a impressão de ver um brilho de esperança se acender nos olhos dele, mas ele logo se desfez com minha recusa.

-Não, não... Vamos deixar tudo assim... – pedi rapidamente. – Renesmee. É em Renesmee que preciso me focar agora! Não posso ter minha cabeça ocupada por mais nada agora.

Carlisle concordou prontamente.

-Como quiser Bella. – ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Agora é melhor você descansar... – pediu ele, deitando-me novamente. – Você esta muito fraca querida... Foi por muito pouco que algo sério não lhe aconteceu... Você perdeu muito sangue e...

-Espera... – cortei-o. – O que você disse a Renesmee? Por que ela pensa que você está aqui? – desesperei-me, o que Nessie estaria pensando em ver o avô vampiro aqui, hoje, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

-Bella se acalme... – pediu ele novamente afagando levemente meus cabelos. – Ela não sabe que estou aqui... – acalmou-me ele. – Renesmee está no quarto, dormiu a pouco tempo. Eu entrei pela janela.

-Ahh... – dei um suspiro relaxando, uma preocupação a menos. – Isso é um alivio.

Carlisle sorriu levemente.

-Sim... É. – concordou ele.

Meu sossego não durou nem dois segundos quando pensei que tudo estava limpo... Arrumado... Cuidado... Automaticamente enrubescesse.

-Você... Que... Cuidou... De mim? – forcei as palavras saírem, mas não tive coragem de encará-lo. – Você que trocou a roupa de cama e... Me limpou? – senti meu rosto queimar tamanha a vergonha.

-Ahh bem... – Carlisle parecia tão constrangido quanto eu quando entendeu do que eu falava. – Você precisava de cuidados... – ele tentou se justificar. – Você precisava de cuidados rápidos... E não era confiável deixar que Edward nem nenhum outro Cullen viesse... Não só por Renesmee, mas também... – ele abriu um grande sorriso e pousou a mão no meu ventre. – Mas também pelo bebê...

Abri um sorriso involuntário e pousei minhas mãos sobre as dele esquecendo a vergonha.

-Obrigada Carlisle...

-Não há de que, querida. – sorriu ele e aconchegou melhor meu cobertor. – Agora descanse, você ainda esta muito fraca... Perdeu muito sangue... Por pouco não aconteceu algo mais grave.

Dei um suspiro frustrado e fechei meus olhos. Não foi preciso que Carlisle pedisse duas vezes, se fosse por conta da fraqueza, do cansaço, ou do medo de encarar a realidade, eu não sabia, só sabia que a escuridão logo me envolveu.

Duas semanas se passaram desde então, foram as piores semanas da minha vida. Renesmee não voltou a olhar na minha cara ou a falar comigo. Durante essas duas semanas Nessie e eu só nos encontramos durante as refeições, mas o silêncio era dominante durante as mesma. Eu respeitei seu espaço, não a pressionei, não dei novas tentativas de lhe explicar alguma coisa, não havia nada a ser explicado. Eu havia mentido para ela, e merecia pagar...

Carlisle impediu que qualquer Cullen viesse nos incomodar. Edward ligou todos os dias, preocupado comigo, ansioso pela resposta de Renesmee. Alice tentou também me contatar, mas eu não a atendi, ela e Rosalie haviam me traído, Rose nem tanto, mas Alice poderia ter evitado tudo isso, mas não, ela deixou as coisas chegarem nesse nível; por todos os dias ela tentou se explicar, mas eu não quis escutá-la, não havia como ela explicar o inexplicável, e eu não estava com cabeça para ouvir.

Eu fui morrendo lentamente, não consegui mais dormir direito, não consegui comer mais, fui perdendo peso para o desespero de Carlisle e Edward. Fui afastada de meu trabalho.

Edward tentou se culpar por tudo aquilo, se sentia culpado, mas eu não deixei-lhe se condenar, a culpa não era dele. EU havia mentido para Renesmee, eu havia traído sua confiança, eu havia cavado minha própria cova. Agora eu não conseguia nem sair de casa. Edward e eu não voltamos a ficar juntos, nem ao menos se ver.

A uma semana, eu compus uma música nova, e todos os dias eu seguia meu ritualzinho. Renesmee dormia, e apenas quando ela já estava mesmo dormindo, eu entrava em seu quarto, sentava no chão ao lado de sua cama, e começava a cantar enquanto afagava os cabelos de minha pequena.

_Onde quer que eu vá eu firo alguém_

_Como resolver, ou o que dizer_

_Não sei também_

_Minha filha, eu gostaria de_

_Poder tudo consertar_

_Mas a solução eu não consigo achar_

_Minha pequena, magoei você_

_Você em mim acreditou_

_E eu magoei você_

_Por tudo aquilo que escondi_

_A culpa não tem fim_

_Eu imploro a alguém que por favor_

_Afaste a dor de mim_

_Saída não há_

_Da escuridão_

_Não há futuro_

_Não posso me livrar..._

_Um novo dia eu já não sei_

_Como farei pra encarar_

A música descrevia perfeitamente meus sentimentos, eu a havia magoado, eu havia escondido muitas coisas,eu havia errado com ela. Ela confiou em mim e eu a decepcionei.

A culpa era minha e só minha. Não havia solução. Só havia escuridão. Não havia animo nem disposição para um novo dia, pois este seria tão vazio quanto o anterior.

Não havia um único dia em que eu não terminasse a música aos prantos, esse era o único momento em que eu poderia ter minha filha por perto.

No décimo nono dia eu já estava prestes a perder as esperanças, minha filha jamais voltaria para mim, jamais me perdoaria, já não estava mais vendo motivos para viver.

Renesmee passou todos os dias trancada em seu quarto, ouvindo músicas, vendo tudo que havia dentro da caixa que tirou do meu quarto na noite da briga, chorando... A fraqueza já estava me destruindo, eu havia emagrecido doze quilos desde a briga, se havia algo dentro de mim naquele dia, certamente hoje não havia mais... Cada respiração já estava mais difícil de dar, eu iria me render... Iria entregar os pontos... Não havia mais sentido para viver...

Eu estava deitada em minha cama, com os olhos fechados, as lágrimas caindo silenciosas, cantando bem baixinho, a única música que cantei desde a briga, a única música que se atrevia a sair de meus lábios, foi então que Renesmee adentrou aos prantos em meu quarto.

Me assustei ao vê-la daquele jeito, mas não tive tempo de perguntar, minha pequena se atirou em meus braços e me abraços aos soluços. Automaticamente eu retribui seu abraço. Meus braços a acolheram com a maior forca que consegui reunir enquanto meus olhos procuraram, atentos, por algum indicio de machucado pela pele perfeita de Nessie. Não encontrei nada, o que me afligiu mais, o que estava fazendo minha filha engolir o orgulho e vir chorar em meu colo? O que mudou?

O pânico me tomou rapidamente, mas não durou muito, logo meus olhos encontraram as mãos de Renesmee e eu compreendi o que a trouxera até mim.

Em seu dedo indicador jazia o meu ex anel de noivado, o anel que Edward me dera quando pediu-me em casamento... O anel que um dia fora de Elizabeth Masen.

Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada por saber que sua dor não era física; beijei-lhe o alto de sua testa e afaguei seus cabelos.

-Então você o achou... – falei numa voz fraca e ao mesmo tempo divertida. Eu sabia que Renesmee veria o anel, mas não achei que ela entenderia o que era já que nunca mostrei-lhe meu anel de noivado.

-Uhumm... – foi tudo que ela disse entre seus intensos soluços.

-Esta tudo bem... Esta tudo bem... – repeti sem parar enquanto balançava-a levemente.

Renesmee nada respondeu, continuou a chorar copiosamente em meu colo; quando parecia mais calma, ela colocou a mão em meu rosto e me revelou seus pensamentos.

Ela me mostrou cada conteúdo da caixa. Todas as fotos. Todos os bilhetinhos toscos que Edward e eu trocamos durante as aulas. Todos os papeis de bombons que Edward comprara para mim. A pulseira com os pingentes de coração e o de lobo. Os canhotos das passagens de avião que Carlisle e Esme me deram uma vez de aniversário. O CD que Edward me deu com suas composições. O aparelho de som que Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie me deram de aniversário, ou pelo menos, o que restou dele. Uma pétala de rosa da pulseira que Edward me dera para irmos ao baile de formatura. O papel com a letra da música que compus como presente de casamento. O anel de noivado... Também tinha a roupa que eu usava naquele dia em que me joguei do penhasco, guardei aquela roupa pois era ela que eu estava vestindo quando reencontrei Edward em Volterra. Tudo estava lá. Edward provavelmente nunca soube, mas eu guardei tudo que pude de cada momento que estive com ele e tudo aquilo estava dentro daquela caixa. Foi doloroso ver tudo aquilo, mas procurei não demonstrar minha dor.

Nessie me perguntou, ao final de suas lembranças, se tudo aquilo era realmente verdade. Se Edward tinha mesmo me largado as vésperas do casamento. Em seguida me mostrou o momento em que ela entendeu o que era aquele anel e finalmente compreendeu que eu nunca exagerei para mantê-la longe dele. Dei um longo suspiro e assenti com a cabeça.

-Sim... Tudo isso é verdade. – Claro que ela não sabia da metade das coisas, ela tem uma leve base da minha história com Edward, mas não fazia idéia da profundidade dos acontecimentos que passamos.

O choro de minha filha se intensificou, ela enterrou o rosto na curvatura do meu ombro e voltou a me mostrar seus pensamentos.

Ela se sentia culpada pelo jeito que me tratara, mas ainda estava muito magoada comigo, achava que eu não tinha o direito de esconder tudo que escondi, mas também acreditava que havia sido rude comigo.

Não sei da onde me veio inspiração, nem mesmo disposição para isso, mas sem que eu planejasse ou tivesse intenção, comecei a cantar:

_Tenho esperado este momento_

_Tenho esperado que viesses a mim_

_Tenho esperado que me fales_

_Tenho esperado que estivesses assim_

_Eu sei bem que tens vivido_

_Sei também que tens chorado_

_Eu sei bem que tens sofrido_

_Pois permaneço ao teu lado_

_Ninguém te ama, como eu_

_Ninguém te ama, como eu_

_Sinta meu amor,_

_Está é a minha grande prova._

_Ninguém te ama, como eu_

_Eu sei bem que tens sentido,_

_Ainda que nunca me fales_

_Eu sei bem que tens vivido,_

_Ainda que nunca me reveles_

_tenho andado ao teu lado,_

_Junto a ti permanecido_

_eu te levo em meus braços_

_Pois sou tua melhor amiga._

_Ninguém te ama, como eu_

_Ninguém te ama, como eu_

_Entenda que o que eu fiz,_

_Foi por ti, porque eu te amo._

_Ninguém te ama... Como eu_

Enquanto cantei, senti as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem por meu rosto, não tinha idéia de como a música surgir, as ela dizia tudo que eu queria dizer a Renesmee, ninguém nunca amou nem nunca a amara como eu a amo. Mesmo que ela não venha nunca a me perdoar, eu sempre estarei ao lado dela.

Renesmee levantou o rosto e me encarou, seu olhar demonstrava confusão. Ela não esperava que eu soubesse com ela se sentia nem o que estava passando. Mas eu sabia. Sempre soube.

-Eu amo você... – sussurrei sem quebrar nosso contato visual. – Sou sua mãe, você é a pessoa mais importante na minha vida. Sempre estarei com você. Sempre saberei o que você sente, mesmo que você nunca venha a me dizer ou mostrar... Eu amo você e esse amor sempre me fará estar ao seu lado. – prometi.

Renesmee me abraçou mais forte e continuou a chorar. Toda essa briga havia feito-lhe mal tanto quanto fez a mim. Ela não gostava dessa situação assim como eu. Eu comecei a sentir uma pontada de esperança, talvez um dia ela viesse a me perdoar.

-Obrigada por não me deixar sozinha... – o som de sua voz angelical saiu abafado e eu apertei o abraço.

-Jamais farei isso! Mesmo que você queira, jamais deixarei-a sozinha. – prometi.

Passamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio naquela posição, ambas chorando, ambas mandando embora o orgulho.

-Você... – ela se soltou do abraço e me olhou. – Você ainda esta muito magoada com tudo que lhe falei não é? – perguntou ela tristemente, ela me conhecia bem.

Eu não queria causar-lhe mais dor, eu sabia que ela sofria por saber que me magoou.

-E você ainda esta chateada por ter mentido para você... – rebati esquivando-me da pergunta. Abri um leve sorriso e limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto.

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta... – Insistiu ela. – Isso quer dizer que ainda esta muito magoada... – a voz de Nessie era carregada de remorso – Você esta muito ferida por dentro e isso esta afetando sua saúde! Olhe para você, está adoecendo... – ela foi ficando desesperada. – A culpa disso tudo é minha! Perdoe-me mamãe, perdoe-me!

-Não há o que perdoar... – repreendi-a, ela não deveria se sentir culpada, chega de sofrimento. – Você não fez nada de errado.

-Há algo que posso fazer para recompensar? – insistiu ela desesperada.

Eu pensei por um minuto, ela não sossegaria até achar que me "recompensou", então eu tive uma idéia. Não acreditava que iria fazer aquilo.

-Concorde em conhecer seu pai... – pedi acariciando seus cabelos com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Ele está desesperado, quer mais que tudo conhecê-la.

-Depois de tudo que ele fez? Depois de tudo você quer que eu o conheça? – ela estava indignada.

-Sim... – fui firme, Edward merecia conhecer a filha, e Renesmee precisa de ajuda de alguém como ela. – Seu pai é um homem muito bom. Tudo que ele fez foi tentando acertar... Alem do que... Você me disse uma coisa que me fez pensar... Disse que você é igual a ele e não a mim. – ela começou a se entristecer mas eu completei meu raciocínio. – Você tem razão! Por mais que você seja meia-humana, você ainda tem algumas características vampiras que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para te ajudar... Seu pai a ajudará em tudo isso... Não posso te explicar coisas que não sei, mas ele pode... Ele lhe auxiliara em todos os pontos que eu não puder! Eu verdadeiramente acho que você deve conhecê-lo...

Renesmee pareceu chocada com tudo que eu disse mas não questionou, voltou a me abraçar em silêncio.

Eu voltei a cantar, bem baixinho, a música que surgiu a pouco em minha cabeça, mas fora tão forte que eu já decorara-a, enquanto afagava os cabelos de minha pequena.

Horas se passaram, ou talvez, alguns meros segundos, não sei dizer, não importava, mas ao fim da quinta vez em que repeti a música ela levantou. Encarou-me com um olhar compenetraste e cheio de sentimento e por fim assentiu com a cabeça.

-Esta bem... Diga-lhe que quero conhecê-lo.


	40. Preparativos POV Edward

Já se fazia duas semanas desde que eu descobrira que milagres existiam. Fora assustador e encantador saber que Bella dera a luz a uma filha, nossa filha.

Encantador por saber que do amor mais puro e intenso que já se ouviu dizer nasceu a prova viva que o mesmo um dia já existira. Assustado e por saber que agora, verdadeiramente eu era pai, não era mais o filho, era o pai. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu tinha responsabilidades, tinha que amadurecer. Mesmo tendo mais de noventa anos na teoria, na pratica, eu jamais passara dos dezoito, por conta disso, nunca me senti verdadeiramente obrigado a amadurecer, era sim mais racional que qualquer garoto de dezoito anos, mas não muito.

Minhas atitudes se acostumaram a agir como alguém de dezoito anos, como um adolescente; mas agora não deveria ser mais assim, agora existia alguém que dependia de mim, me tomaria como exemplo, precisava do meu pulso firme; minha filha dependia disso, minha Renesmee.

É impossível não sorrir ao pensar nisso. Minha menina. Minha. Só minha e de Bella. Meu sangue corria em suas veias. Minhas características estariam em seu rosto; será mesmo? Será que meu gênio de cabeça dura fazia parte da personalidade dela? Será que ela tinha tido a personalidade de Bella? E a sorte? Será que ela havia herdado a minha sorte, ou o azar de Bella?

Me dava calafrios só de pensar que minha menina era um imã para problemas igual a mãe.

Se fosse assim eu precisaria "trabalhar" em período integral, pois nada poderia fazer mal a minha princesinha.

Essas semanas que se passaram foram as mais lentas e torturantes desde que voltei a Forks. Bella tinha ficado de conversar com Renesmee. E Alice viu cada detalhe daquela conversa.

Eu vi o quanto Bella havia se magoado com tudo aquilo, também vi o quanto minha filha sofreu por saber toda a verdade; cheguei a me perguntar se tudo aquilo fora mesmo o correto, se não deveria ter deixado as coisas como estavam, pois querendo ou não, eu era o responsável pelo sofrimento de ambas. Por conta da minha imaturidade e medo, eu abandonei Bella, se não tivesse feito isso, nada disso teria acontecido.

Mas agora não adiantava mais se lamentar, tudo já havia sido dito, tudo já havia sido esclarecido, agora era encarar o que estivesse por vir.

Renesmee não voltou a falar com Bella, e Bella, por sua vez, não voltou a se encontrar comigo, aparentemente, nosso romance, havia acabado.

Eu já estava ficando louco, assim como todos os Cullens, nenhum de nós ousava forçar a barra e procurar Bella e Renesmee, mas também, ninguém conseguia conter a ansiedade.

Carlisle tirou ferias do hospital de Seattle, onde estava trabalhando desde que retornamos a Forks, todos nós ficamos em casa, aguardando a resposta de Renesmee, mesmo sabendo que isso seria inútil, já que Alice provavelmente nos diria quando a noticia viria.

Me surpreendeu ver o quanto todos eles estavam tão nervosos com isso quanto eu, todos nós passamos todos os dias na sala, aguardando. Ninguém saia dali, para nada. Ninguém fora mais caçar, o que era relativamente preocupante. E ninguém sairia dali para se satisfazer, o que devo dizer, me surpreendeu por Rosalie e Emmett nem se quer, pensarem nisso, por todo esse tempo.

Os dias se arrastaram, assim como as noites. Vez por outro eu ia ao piano e tocava a canção de ninar de Bella a pedido de Alice ou Rosalie; nunca entendi o porque, mas também não discuti.

No décimo nono dia, Alice abriu um sorriso radiante e ao mesmo tempo temeroso, levantou-se num pulo, atraindo para si, toda a atenção.

-Renesmee tomou sua decisão! – declarou ela.

A tensão misturada com a euforia tomou conta da sala; eu não precisava ser Jasper para perceber que todos ali, estavam aliviados por saber que essa angustia de esperar finalmente havia acabado. Ao mesmo tempo, todos estava receosos, com medo que as noticias não fossem boas.

Imediatamente, invadi a mente de Alice, para saber qual fora a decisão de minha filha, mas não encontrei nada.

-Pare de esconder de mim, Alice! – grunhi nervoso, ela só poderia estar querendo me enlouquecer, depois de todo esse tempo aguardando ansioso pela resposta, Alice vai esconde-la de mim.

-Não estou escondendo nada Edward! – rebateu ela enquanto flutuava até o telefone. – Renesmee é algo singular, não é fácil para mim vê-la. Eu não sei qual foi sua decisão. – Explicou; ela pegou o telefone sem fio e voltou a caminhar, agora em minha direção. – Só consegui ver que Bella vai te ligar.... – ela fez uma breve pausa e estendeu o telefone para mim. – Agora. – No mesmo instante que ela terminou a frase o telefone tocou.

Levei alguns segundos para reagir, o choque e o medo foram grandes demais, era chegada a hora. Se eu iria ou não conhecer minha filha, eu saberia agora, com aquele telefonema.

Peguei o telefone hesitante e atendi-o.

-A-Alô? – minha voz saiu tremula, o que, decididamente, não é normal para um vampiro.

-Edward é você? – a voz inconfundível de Bella soou do outro lado da linha. – Sou eu Bella. – mesmo eu reconhecendo aquela voz em qualquer lugar, ainda sim estava diferente. A voz estava fraca e cansada, Bella parecia debilitada, isso me preocupou.

-Você está bem? – perguntei automaticamente. – Parece fraca!

-Estou, estou... Não se preocupe. – garantiu ela rapidamente. – Estou ligando para dizer que Renesmee tomou sua decisão.

Arfei desnecessariamente. Eu sabia que era por isso que ela havia ligado, mas ainda sim, ouvi-la dizer que era por isso me fez estremecer por dentro. Mal percebi que havia parado de responder até que Bella me chamou novamente.

-Edward?Edward você está aí?

Engoli em seco e forcei as palavras a saírem de minha boca.

-Es-Estou... – tomei fôlego apenas por habito. – E... E qual foi a decisão dela?

Bella fez uma pausa muito curta, ou longa demais, não sei dizer ao certo, pois para mim foi uma eternidade.

-Ela concordou em conhecê-lo. – declarou Bella.

Não ha como descrever a alegria que inundou meu ser, foi uma sensação indescritível. O mundo pareceu mais belo para mim, o sorriso pareceu ser feito permanentemente em meu rosto. Acho que nunca me senti tão feliz como naquele momento. Minha filha queria me conhecer. Ela estava disposta a me conhecer mesmo eu sendo o que sou. Ela estava disposta a me amar.

Assim que Alice contou ao Cullen o que Bella havia me dito houveram muitos gritos e assobios de euforia, todos estavam igualmente felizes, todos queriam conhecer minha menina, e saber que ela estava disposta a nos aceitar, mesmo sendo o que somos, era perfeito demais.

Fiquei algum tempo em estado de graça, vendo o quão maravilhoso era o mundo, e que, se houvesse mesmo alguém lá em cima, gostava muito de mim; quando finalmente focalizei meus familiares novamente, estavam todos comemorando.

Alice e Rosalie soluçavam de felicidade e contavam, animadamente, à Jasper e Emmett como Renesmee era graciosa. Esme e Carlisle estava num momento de amor, dizendo, entre beijos, o quanto era sortudos por terem filhos maravilhosos e agora uma neta.

Foi só então que percebi que Bella esperava por minha resposta.

-Ahh... Isso... – eu não conseguia formular uma resposta coerente. – Isso é... Maravilhoso! Ela realmente concordou? – por mais que eu não conseguisse dizer nada muito eufórico, a emoção em minha voz era visível, que fez Bella rir do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, Edward! Ela concordou. – confirmou Bella.

-Ahh Bella. – eu não conseguia explicar com meras palavras a emoção que sentia. – Isso é perfeito! Não sabes como estou feliz com isso...

-Mas... – Bella me cortou. – Tenho algumas condições para que esse encontro aconteça. – Bella era firme apesar de sua voz estar fraca.

Isso me desanimou um pouco, da última vez que ela colocara condições em alguma coisa eu mal podia vê-la. Foi então que os pensamentos de Alice invadiram minha mente:

"_Fique tranqüilo Edward. Ela só quer ter certeza que vamos ser cuidadosos com Resnemee, não é nada demais."_ – Garantiu-me ela.

Isso me animou então eu respondi entusiasmado novamente.

-Pode dizer.

-Vamos marcar este encontro para o final de semana, assim dará tempo de tudo ser feito com calma. – pediu Bella.

_Final de semana? Hoje ainda era quarta! Parecia uma eternidade. Mas achei melhor não discutir._

-Está bem, - concordei. – O que você quer que nós façamos?

Bella tomou fôlego e começou a ditar suas regras tranquilamente.

-Quero que todos vocês estejam muito bem alimentados. Quero que todo tenham caçado na sexta, Renesmee pode ser meia-vampira, mas ainda tem sangue correndo nas veias e eu não vou arriscar colocá-la em perigo.

-Com toda a certeza, - concordei prontamente, mesmo que Bella não pedisse, eu mesmo exigiria isso, todo cuidado era pouco para minha pequena. – Não se preocupe quanto a isso, estaremos com nossa sede devidamente controlada.

-Certo. – Bella pareceu mais aliviada agora. – Também quero que você a respeite, - eu ia objetar mas Bella prosseguiu rapidamente. – digo, no sentido de dar espaço a ela, não force a barra, deixe que ela delimite a intimidade de vocês.

-Uhum. – Isso me assustava um pouco mas Bella estava certa.

-Também quero que se algum de vocês tem alguma dúvida que ela é sua filha, Edward, por favor que fale agora, não deixe para manifestar essa dúvida na frente dela. – essa condição me deixou confuso, olhei para meus familiares procurando a resposta e quem me deu foi Alice, me mostrando que Rosalie tinha feito isso quando conhecer minha filha.

Ver aquilo me irritou, era tão típico de Rose fazer esse tipo de coisa. Fuzilei-a com o olhar, a mesma me pediu desculpas com o pensamento eu apenas assenti.

-Tudo bem, Bella. – concordei por fim.

-E por último... – Bella estava cada vez mais serena ao ver que eu não coloquei nenhuma objeção em nenhuma das suas condições. – Não diga à ela nada sobre os Volturi, - não entendi o porque daquela condição, mas antes que eu verbalizasse minha confusão ela continuou. – Sei que os Volturi são uma ameaça para ela, se um dia eles souberem que existe algo tão singular quanto ela, eles vão querer se apossar dela ou caçá-la. – A voz de Bella era coberta de medo. – Nessie tem uma mente muito evoluída, ela entende as coisas com uma rapidez grande demais, ela saberá juntar os pontinhos se alguém citar o quanto os Volturi são perigosos e colecionadores de raridades.

Refleti por um breve segundo sobre o que Bella estava dizendo, fazia muito sentido; olhei para meus familiares e todos estavam pensativos, pensando em diversas maneiras de driblar os Volturi e proteger Resnesmee.

-Edward? – Bella me arrancou dos meus devaneios. – Ainda esta aí?

-Ahh.. Desculpe Bella. – pedi rapidamente. – Eu estava perdido em alguns pensamentos. – expliquei – Não se preocupe que tudo que você pediu será cumprido.

-Obrigada Edward. –Bella estava nitidamente agradecida.

-Não há de que. – sorri ao ver a gratidão dela.

Então me lembrei que eu iria agradar minha filha, mimá-la, tentar suprir minha ausencia de todo esse tempo, mas não conhecia seus gosto, não sabia nada dela, precisava da ajuda de Bella.

-Bella... Eu gostaria de dar algo à Renesmee, mas não a conheço direito. O que eu deveria lhe dar?

-Não precisa dar nada Edward. – garantiu-me ela.

-Mas eu quero! – insisti. Aquela não era a resposta que eu queria.

-Qualquer coisa que você dê a ela, ela gostará.

-Bella, me ajude! – supliquei, ela não estava ajudando nada com aquelas respostas clichês.

-Não se preocupe com isso Edward, - pediu Bella. – Agora preciso desligar, tenho que fazer o jantar. Até sábado.

Eu ia contradizer, mas achei que provavelmente Bella desligaria o telefone na minha cara, então não insisti.

-Até. – então ela desligou.

Dei um suspiro frustrado, eu estava tão preocupado se Renesmee me aceitaria ou não que não pensei no que faria depois que sua decisão fosse tomada. Eu havia sido um péssimo pai até agora, não havia participado de absolutamente nada dela, precisava compensá-la, eu queria, de alguma maneira, tentar tirar o atraso desse tempo ausente. Como mimá-la? Quais seus gostos? Quais seus desgostos? Eu não à conhecia, não sabia nada dela, até mesmo Alice e Rosalie a conheciam melhor... Espera... É isso! Alice e Rosalie! Elas me ajudarão!

Levantei meu olhar para minhas irmãs, Alice já sorria, sabendo exatamente o que eu pediria, Rosalie me encarava com um sorriso nos lábios, em seus pensamentos pude ver quanta felicidade emanava dela por conta da sobrinha, ali existia um laço muito forte, pelo menos, do lado da tia.

-Não se preocupe, maninho! – disse-me Alice se aproximando. – Nós vamos ajudá-lo! Renesmee será a meia-vampira mais mimada desse mundo – ela tocou meus ombros em sinal de conforto.

Eu sorri para ela, agradecido; Emmett se levantou revirando os olhos.

-Como se houvessem outros como Renesmee! – desdenhou ele. – Ande logo Baixinha! Diga-nos teu plano, o que precisamos saber sobre minha sobrinha?

Alice me puxou para me sentar no sofá.

-Antes... – Objetou ela. – Deixem que Rose e eu falemos um pouco dela para vocês, depois eu contarei meu plano.

No mesmo segundo, todos os vampiros estavam sentados nos sofás e no chão, esperando ansiosos pelas explicações de minhas irmãs.

Durante todo o dia, e grande parte da noite, Alice e Rosalie nos relataram cada pequeno detalhe de Renesmee, cada reação que minha princesinha teve, cada expressão, cada palavra... Contaram-nos cada segundo que passaram com ela.

Todos estávamos muito atentos, deslumbrados, fascinados, ninguém ousou se mover para não perder explicação alguma; toda minha família estava tão ansiosa quanto eu, todos pareciam inertes num daqueles filmes que prendem tua atenção do início ao fim. Vez por outra um de nós fazia uma pergunta, tentando entender melhor; Lice e Rose nos respondiam e explicavam com paciência. Era difícil dizer quem perguntava mais, todos estavam maravilhados com nova integrante da família.

Já estava quase amanhecendo quando elas contaram o último relato de Renesmee, então, Alice passou a nos explicar seu grande plano, como iríamos recebê-la, com o que iríamos presenteá-la, como agiríamos e por ai vai.

-Tem certeza disso, Lice? – perguntei quando ela finalmente terminou; eu estava nervoso, preocupado, o plano dela me parecia.... Absurdo. Mas infelizmente, ela conhecia minha filha melhor que eu.

-Claro que tenho! – ela pareceu ofendida por eu duvidar dela. – O que você acha, Rose?

-Eu acho que dará muito certo! – Rose respondeu pensativa. – Ela vai gostar, não tenho dúvidas!

Dei um longo suspiro e coloquei a avaliar a situação, nossa melhor chance era mesmo essa, até porque, o tempo é curto, não adiantaria discutir com Alice sendo que a mesma conhece melhor Renesmee e sabe verdadeiramente do que minha pequena gosta, não daria tempo para pensar em algo novo e colocá-lo em prática com perfeição. Eu não tinha muitas opções, apesar de ainda achar um pouco perigoso.

-Tudo bem, então. – concordei ligeiramente frustrado. – Façamos desse jeito.

Alice e Rose sorriram, Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

-Edward deixando de ser mil por cento cuidadoso? – debochou ele. – Essa é nova! – ele continuou a rir. – Achei que agora sua neura só iria piorar, mas se está concordando com essa maluquice... – ele não conseguiu terminar, Alice deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

-Cale a boca, Emm! – ordenou ela.

-Filha, - Carlisle se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Não acha perigoso? – eu vi em sua mente, o medo que ele tinha, o medo de que algo acontecesse com sua netinha, ele já a amava.

-Não se preocupe pai. – Disse Alice pegando o celular. – Nada irá acontecer a ela. Nós jamais permitiríamos!

-Mesmo assim... – tentou argumentar Esme também preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, mãe. – cortou-a Rosalie. – Tomaremos todos os cuidados necessários.

Alice digitou alguns números no celular e colocou-o no ouvido.

-Agora todos ao trabalho! – ordenou ela enquanto a chamada não era atendida. – Não temos muito tempo! Tudo tem que sair perfeito!

Logo em seguida Alice começou a falar com alguém no telefone e o restante dos Cullen foram cumprir as tarefas que Alice os passara.


	41. Minha filha, minha Renesmee

Eu estava ansiosos, nervoso, assustado, maravilhado… Em estado de graça. Após quase um século de espera, o sábado finalmente havia chegado; depois de décadas de espera (ao meu ver) eu finalmente conheceria minha pequena, mais alguns torturantes minutos e eu estaria cara a cara com a prova viva do amor puro e intenso que existe entre Bella e eu, mais alguns minutos eternos e eu a veria, minha Renesmee, meu milagre.

Ainda é difícil aceitar a idéia que eu tenho uma filha, por mais que sempre tivesse sido um sonho, eu jamais me permiti pensar nisso, assim como todos os vampiros que conheço, ao que tudo indicava, nenhum vampiro podia procriar, mas agora, um milagre havia acontecido; eu era pai, mas não pai de consideração ou adoção assim como Carlisle, eu era pai biológico, eu era pai de sangue. Chegava a ser irônico não é? Um vampiro, um sugador de sangue, ser pai, pai biológico, pai de sangue.

Tudo estava pronto, todos nós passamos os últimos dois dias caçando, nossos olhos nunca estiveram tão claros como hoje, podia-se dizer que, pela primeira vez, estávamos satisfeitos, mesmo só bebendo sangue animal. A casa estava limpíssíma, a cozinha e a despensas estavam fartas de todo tipo de comida humana, mesmo isso sendo desnecessário; Alice escolheu a dedo a roupa de cada um de nós, e finalmente, mas não menos importante, meu presente estava pronto, eu ainda tinha minhas dúvidas se deveríamos mesmo presenteá-la com aquilo, mas Alice e Rosalie me garantiram que era um presente perfeito, e, infelizmente, elas conheciam minha pequena melhor que eu.

Andei de um lado para o outro na tentativa frustrada de fazer a hora passar mais rápida, a cada dois dias eu olhava no relógio e apenas um ou dois minutos haviam se passado, eu estava ficando louco com a espera.

-Ahhh! – soltei quando olhei pela milésima vez no relógio. – Esse relógio deve estar parado, não é possível!

-Edward... – Alice parecia entediada com meu descontrole – Você olha no relógio a cada meio minuto, como espera que os ponteiros tenham se mexido?

-Alice, elas viram mesmo? – perguntei desesperado. Toda minha família estava a me observar, tão ansiosa quanto eu. – Você tem certeza disso? Estou achando que elas não vêm mais!

Subitamente a expressão dela passou de tédio para raiva, ela se colocou de pé num pulo e colocou o dedo indicador no meu peito. Ops, eu havia feito besteira.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – esbravejou ela. – Você está duvidando do meu poder?

-Ta ferrando... – ouvi Emmett comentar nitidamente divertido.

-Não é isso Lice... – tentei me explicar mas ela me cortou virando as costas e voltando a se sentar no colo de Jasper.

-Puft! Se você duvida de mim então fique na curiosidade! – disse-me ela, logo em seguida, sua mente ficou nublada, aquela baixinha sabia MESMO como burlar meu poder.

Suspirei, eu iria acabar surtado. Jasper deve ter percebido isso pois não conseguiu se controlar e antes mesmo de soltar sua brincadeirinha Alice já estava rindo.

-Acalme-se Edward. – disse-me ele. – Se você vai enlouquecer agora, só por conhecer Renesmee, imagina quando ela for adolescente, quando ela quiser dirigir, beber... Namorar. – eu fui sentindo o veneno sumir de minhas veias aos poucos, só suas palavras já me apavoravam. Não bastasse isso, todos os Cullens estavam rindo. Emmett, por sua vez, não podia manter a boca fechada e completou a piadinha de Jasper.

– Já imaginou o dia que ela transar? – Só a idéia já era enlouquecedora. – Se ela ficar pensando nisso depois você não só vai descobri como também vai saber cada detalhe.

Como já era de se esperar, o ataque coletivo de risos piorou, é eu estava ficando louco e nervoso, mas tudo isso logo sumiu quando começamos a ouvir um carro se aproximando. Bella estava chegando.

Todos se colocaram de pé, mas ninguém se moveu, tínhamos concordado que não iríamos pressionar Renesmee, por isso não iríamos ficar na porta esperando. Também havíamos concordado que seria mais descente da minha parte não ler os pensamentos de Renesmee, por mais que a curiosidade me matasse, eu iria deixá-la o mais à-vontade possível.

O barulho do carro se aproximava cada vez mais, fazendo minha ansiedade e meu nervosismo aumentarem, eu teria um colapso nervoso a qualquer momento, na verdade, eu estava começando a acreditar que vampiros pudessem ter ataque cardíaco, pois eu achava que estava a beira de um.

-Jasper.. – Alice tirou-me de meus devaneios. – Acalme Edward. Agora! – ela parecia alarmada com alguma coisa, mas não me preocupei em descobrir o porque, tinha coisas mais importantes agora que tomavam minha atenção.

Rapidamente o poder de Jasper me envolveu, meu corpo ficou mais relaxado e calmo, eu me lembrava do porque eu sentia tanto pânico a segundos atrás, mas não conseguia saber o porque dele vir, graças a Jazz, agora eu estava tranqüilo, o que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria.

O carro parou, e logo o motor fora desligado, a porta do carro foi aberta e depois fechada, em seguida, uma nova porta foi aberta, um cinto fora desafivelado, uma nova porta fechada. Eu não fazia idéia do porque estava cronometrando cada acontecimento. Logo um cheiro maravilhoso, mas não viciante, invadiu minhas narinas, um cheiro novo, único, era a exata combinação do cheiro humano com o vampiro, um cheiro gostoso como sangue humano, mas que não dava sede. O cheiro da minha filha.

Era perfeitamente audível seu coraçãozinho batendo acelerado, o som de seu sangue correndo por suas pequenas veias, o som de seus pequenos pezinhos encontrando delicadamente o chão.

Agora a expectativa era imensa, minha filha estava ali, apenas uma frágil parede nos separava, mas eu iria me conter. Respeite o espaço dela, Edward! Repeti a mim mesmo como um mantra para não sucumbir a tentação de ir imediatamente ao seu encontro e tomá-la em meus braços.

O silêncio era tranqüilo e igualmente ansioso, parecia que todo o universo esperava por aquele momento, parecia que o tempo juntamente com toda criatura haviam parado para assistir aquele encontro. O encontro de um mostro com um milagre.

Ouvi joelhos mais fortes encontrarem o chão, provavelmente os de Bella, e uma mão delicada e firme afagar um tecido, provavelmente Bella arrumando a roupa de nossa filha.

-Agora escute, Renesmee... – Bella disse-lhe aparentemente tranqüila, mas eu a conhecia bem o suficiente para notar a ponta de histerismo e desespero em sua voz. – Você não é obrigada a nada, o que não quiser fazer não precisa. Eles iram respeitar seu espaço.

Não houve resposta por isso Bella prosseguiu.

-Eu estarei ao seu lado todo o tempo, não há o que temer! Tudo ira ficar bem. – prometeu ela. – Mas eu quero que você seja educada! Se faltar com o respeito com algum deles... – e lá estava Bella ameaçando nosso milagre novamente, era incrível como isso me irritava, eu teria que conversar com ela depois sobre isso. – Estou falando sério, comporte-se!

Novamente, nenhuma resposta. Isso era frustrante, eu queria ouvir a voz do meu anjinho sem asas, queria ouvir a doce sinfonia que era sua voz.

-Tudo que eles fizeram, tudo que eu vivi, são problemas meus! São assuntos meus! Você não deve tomar minhas dores... – um pausa foi feita. – Eu sei... Mas ainda sim, ele é seu pai! E vai amá-la tanto quanto eu a amo, ele fez o que fez tentando acertar...

Isso me confundiu. Bella estava conversando com Renesmee, mas eu não ouvia a resposta.

" _O poder dela, Edward! Eu te falei disso lembra? É o poder dela_." – os pensamentos de Alice invadiram minha mente, só então eu me lembrei que Renesmee tinha o poder inverso ao meu, ela podia mostrar aos outro seus pensamentos, fascinante! A cada segundo eu ficava mais encantado por minha filha. Voltei minha atenção ao monólogo de Bella, agora sua voz estava mais próxima, ela já deveriam estar na porta.

-Pronta? – perguntou ela, um novo silêncio e então Bella soltou uma risada. – É... Nem eu. Vamos lá! - Então, a campainha tocou.

Eu congelei. Não conseguia reagir, estava petrificado. E se Renesmee não gostasse de mim? E se eu fizesse algo errado? E se eu machucasse minha filha? Talvez os dois leões da montanha, um urso pardo e vinte servos, não tivessem sido o suficientes! Ai, por Drácula!

O terror estava tomando conta de cada célula do meu corpo, eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando senti alguém me empurrar, forçando-me a reagir, olhei para trás por instinto, era Rosalie.

-Atenda! – disse-me ela. Assenti com a cabeça e tomei fôlego desnecessário.

Lentamente levei minha mão a maçaneta e abri a porta.

É impossível descrever com meras palavras o que senti naquele momento, foi uma sensação única e maravilhosa. Foi como se a primavera tivesse invadido meu coração, dado vida à ele tornando-o maior, e ali, naquele espaço recém-surgido, já havia sido tomado pelo amor e devoção a ela. Minha filha.

Renesmee estava parada, de pé, ao lado de Bella, vestida graciosamente com um vestido lilás de mangas compridas, um casaco cor-de-rosa por cima, cobrindo-lhe também a cabeça a fim de protegê-la do vento frio. Sua postura era perfeita, sua pele era visivelmente macia e frágil, sua cabeça estava abaixada, suas pequenas mãozinhas estavam para trás, ela estava envergonhada.

Eu não conseguia reagir, meu olhar estava fixo em minha pequena, ela era encantadora, a muito tempo eu não me sentia realizado, mas naquele momento, vendo-a ali, na minha frente, eu percebi que, se existisse mesmo um Deus, se existisse mesmo um ser superior, ele decididamente me amava muito, pois, mesmo não merecendo, ele havia me dado a mulher da minha vida, a única que foi capaz de me mostrar beleza no mundo, Bella; estupidamente, eu havia desperdiçado minha chance de ser feliz, havia deixado Bella escapar por entre meus dedos, havia falhado com o precioso presente que Deus me dera. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo tendo sido tão idiota, Deus me dera uma nova chance, uma chance de reconquistar a mulher que tornava meus dias incrivelmente belos, além, de ter me dado a chance única de tomar conta de um de seus anjos mais preciosos, uma das criaturas mais belas e perfeitas entre todas as suas criações; Deus tinha me dado a honra de ser pai de Renesmee, era uma grande responsabilidade, eu não podia falhar.

O tempo era insiguinificante para mim, poderia passar o resto da minha existência ali, observando-a, mas é claro que isso não podia acontecer, eu precisava reagir, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Bella deve ter percebido meu nível de fascinação que levou ao meu travamento, por isso se ajoelhou e lentamente retirou o capuz da cabeça de nossa filha, em seguida tirou-lhe o casaco.

Seria possível alguém se deslumbrar mais? Ficar mais fascinado do que eu já estava? Eu acreditava que não, pelo menos até Bella retirar o casaco de nossa filha e revelar seu rosto angelical. Ela era perfeita, seus traços eram serenos e suaves, seu cabelo era louro-acizentado, igual ao meu, porém, num tamanho comprido; uma leve franja caia próxima ao olho esquerdo de uma forma que não tirava nem um milímetro que fosse de sua beleza excepcional, mas lhe dava um charme único, encantador e gracioso, assim como a mãe tinha.

Lentamente, Renesmee levantou o rosto e me encarou, fazendo-me ofegar.

Seu olhar era intenso, seus olhos eram azuis, assim como os meus foram um dia, assim como o céu era em seus raros dias de sol, assim como o mar todos os dias. Seus sorriso era gracioso, seus lábios eram idênticos aos de Bella, eu tinha certeza. Em suas orelhas jaziam graciosos brincos que realçavam seu rosto iluminado.

O tempo não existia mais, nada mais existia a nossa volta, meu mundo estava ali, a única coisa que eu conseguia ver era minha filha. Minha pequena me encarou com seu olhar com penetrante e eu sustentei seu olhar, mais maravilhado a cada segundo que se passava.

Bella aproximou seu rosto do ouvido de Renesmee e, com uma voz serena que eu pouco conhecia, falou:

-Filha, este é Edward Cullen... – ela fez uma breve pausa e encontrou meu olhar por alguns segundos. – Seu pai.

Renesmee arfou, seu pequeno coraçãozinho disparou e sua respiração se intensificou, ela não desviou o olhar nem por um momento, mas seu nervosismos era cada vez mais perceptível. Por uma fração de segundo eu cogitei de esquecer o que havia prometido a minha família e ler os pensamentos de minha menina, mas logo me contive, ali, com aquele milagre, não podia haver falhas; qualquer deslize e eu perderia minha filha para sempre.

Bella se levantou, apoiou as mãos nos ombros de nossa filha e me encarou.

-Edward, esta é Renesmee Carlie Swan – uma leve pausa fora feita. - Nossa filha...

As palavras de Bella foram a confirmação do fato que eu já sabia, mas ainda sim, foram como se tivessem me levado as nuvens, a emoção dominou cada célula do meu ser, eu era pai, Bella e eu tínhamos o laço mais poderoso do mundo nos unindo, uma filha. E ela estava ali, na minha frente. Seria mentira se eu dissesse que era infeliz ou que não tivera chances para ser feliz.

Eu continuava sem reação, as palavras aveludadas de Bella ainda gritavam em minha mente, encantando-me, assim como os sinos de Notre Dame encantavam a qualquer um quando badalavam pela primeira vez nos ouvidos de alguém; foi então que percebi que minhas pernas já não eram mais confiáveis, e antes que eu pudesse reagir, eu cai de joelhos perante minha filha, soluços abafados saiam de dentro de mim, sem controle nenhum.

Renesmee olhou rapidamente para Bella, voltou sua atenção para mim, dobrou levemente os joelhos, segurou, graciosamente, as laterais do vestido a baixou a cabeça; uma reverencia perfeita, digna de uma princesa.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Cullen.

Sua voz era doce, calorosa, suave. Era quase como se falasse cantando, som sinos perfeitos e delicados existissem no lugar de seus cordas vocais. Ela era perfeita, um anjinho sem asas, meu anjinho sem asas.

Sem conseguir me conter eu levei minha mão ao seu pequeno rosto e o acariciei com todo o cuidado do mundo, a coisa mais preciosa desse mundo estava ali. Ela reagiu levemente ao meu toque, mas nada disse, permitiu que eu gravasse cada traço de seu rosto.

-Tão linda... – soltei ainda maravilhado, algum dia eu me acostumaria com seu encanto? Eu duvidava...

Nessie olhou hesitante para Bella que apenas assentiu em seguida voltou a me olhar, novamente, fez uma reverencia.

-Obrigada... – agradeceu ela. – O senhor também é muito belo. – e com a maior graciosidade desse mundo ela abriu um sorriso, um sorriso encantador, um sorriso que transbordava vida.

Tinha como alguém ser mais encantadora? Eu duvidava... Mesmo sozinha, Bella tinha criado perfeitamente bem nossa filha, era visível isso. Sem conseguir me conter eu diminui a distância entre nós e a envolvi em um poderoso abraço, deixando os soluços se intensificarem.

O silêncio foi grandioso, a única coisa audível eram meus soluços desmedidos, mas eu não conseguia me conter; era minha filha em meus braços, era meu bebê. Sua pele era macia e frágil, assim como eu havia previsto, seu calor chegava quase a queimar minha pele, mas ainda sim, a sensação era ótima, eu não podia estar mais feliz e realizado como naquele momento, a menos, que Bella estivesse comigo, como mulher, mas isso eu conseguiria mais tarde.

Renesmee pareceu assustada com minha atitude, pois seu pequeno coraçãozinho acelerou ao meu toque, se era pela minha pele dura e fria ou pelo nervosismo propriamente dito, eu não sabia. Só então lembrei-me que deveria dar-lhe espaço, deixa-se que ditasse as regras, os limites entre nós. Cogitei a hipótese de me afastar mas no mesmo momento, seus pequenos e frágeis bracinhos me envolveram, correspondendo o abraço.

Naquele momento, eu me senti pleno, minha filha, estava disposta a me dar uma chance.


	42. Feliz ou desesperado?

Não havia como descrever a sensação que era estar abraçada com minha filha, saber que ela era minha, não sei dizer quanto tempo mantivemos aquele abraço tão almejado por mim, tão pouco importava, o tempo não mais fazia diferença, não agora... Não agora que eu sabia que minha família inteira estava ali, todas as pessoas que eu amava. Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie... Também estavam minhas jóias raras, Bella, o amor da minha vida, e nossa filha, Renesmee, meu pequeno milagre. Por mim, o tempo poderia parar naquele momento, não fazia diferença. Eu tinha tudo e todos que queria ali. Comigo.

Os pensamentos de todos os Cullens estavam repletos de satisfação, todos estavam tão agraciados quanto eu, todos estavam tão felizes quanto eu, todos estavam feliz por mim.

Lentamente, Renesmee se separou de nosso abraço e encontrou meu olhar, e por mais uma vez, eu me peguei deslumbrado com a graciosidade da minha princesinha. Inconscientemente, eu levei minha mão ao seu rosto.

-Tão linda... – as palavras escaparam de meus lábios sem que eu ao menos percebesse, as mesmas palavras que eu havia dito a segundos atrás.

As bochechas de Renesmee adquirem um vermelho leve, mostrando o rubor perfeito e suave, exatamente igual a mãe; foi impossível não sorrir com aquilo. Ela desviou o olhar e encarou Bella, pelo que deduzi, por uma fração de segundos e voltou a me fitar.

-Obrigada. – disse-me ela novamente; afastou-se, pegou as laterais do vestido e novamente, reverenciando-se.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que seja seu pai. – novamente, as palavras fugiram de meus lábios, fora um pensamento verbalizado sem a menor intenção; mas aparentemente, minha menina interpretou-me de forma errônea, pois sua frágil testa se enrugou, deixando clara sua confusão. – Estou honrado de ser seu pai. – esclareci vendo sua testa se suavizar no mesmo instante. – Você é linda demais para ser minha filha...! – falei empolgado, não custava puxar um pouco o saco da Bella. – Ainda bem que puxou a mãe!

Sorri juntamente com Renesmee, os Cullens riram baixinho; minha filha desviou o olhar e procurou o da mãe, eu fiz o mesmo. Bella estava revirando os olhos, visivelmente impaciente com meu comentário.

-Ela é a sua cara, Edward! – reclamou ela. – E nós dois sabemos disso! Não tente me bajular que não vai dar certo! – aquilo me fez rir.

Até aquele momento eu não havia olhado, verdadeiramente falando, para Bella. Estava tão concentrado e nervoso com a idéia de conhecer Renesmee que não me dignei a reparar em minha amada, confesso que me chocou, não podia ser Bella.... Simplesmente não podia.

Bella estava magra, absurdamente magra, sua pele pálida estava muito mais branca, quase do mesmo tom que a minha, parei para perceber que sua respiração era fraca, seus ossos eram visíveis em algumas partes do corpo, seus cabelos e seus olhos nem tinham mais o mesmo brilho de sempre, sua barriga era a única parte que não parecia tão debilitada quanto o restante do corpo, ela não estava só osso e pele, parecia haver um pouco mais de carne ali. A coisa que mais me confundia era seu coração, estava visivelmente desregulado, não batia em sincronia, na verdade, nem mesmo parecia ser apenas um coração batendo, pois ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia lento e fraco, parecia também rápido muito rápido, era confuso demais.

Fiquei transtornado em ver Bella naquele estado, o que havia acontecido com ela? Ela parecia estar... Precisei engolir em seco ao pensar nisso, Parecia estar... Morrendo. Toda a alegria e plenitude que me envolviam até então desapareceram no mesmo minuto que consegui assimilar a visão que tinha de Bella. Novamente um buraco foi aberto em meu peito, novamente eu me sentia desfalecido, sentia minha alma ser atirada as chamas do inferno.

Bella era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, juntamente com Renesmee, Bella era meu amor mais sincero, meu maior vicio, meu maior desejo, meu maior consolo, minha maior confidente, minha chama de esperança... Vê-la morrendo é o mesmo que ordenar ao meu corpo, ou melhor, a minha alma, que morra também.

No mesmo instante me desvencilhei de Nessie e fui até Bella, peguei-a pelos braços com o maior cuidado possível, ela nunca me pareceu tão frágil como agora.

-O. Que. Aconteceu. Com. Você? – forcei as palavras a saírem, mesmo que sufocadas. Eu estava tomado pelo desespero.

Bella ficou tensa, seu coração ficou mais desregulado, sua respiração também ficou irregular, ela estava nervosa, algo estava errado.

-Bella? – insisti aspirado, eu me sentia tão desesperado para saber o problema que mal dava-lhe tempo para raciocinar minha pergunta.

-Edward... – Bella olhou de relance para Renesmee e voltou a me encarar. – Será... – ela estava nervosa. – Será que poderíamos conversar sobre isso depois? – ela lançou um outro olhar a nossa filha. – Por favor?

Eu não precisava ler sua mente para entender que ela não queria falar na frente de Renesmee, me senti dividido, eu queria ajudá-la, agora. Mas se Bella não queria falar na frente de nossa pequena, é porque provavelmente a envolvia, e não era algo bom.

-Por favor? – ela sussurrou novamente, seu olhar era suplicante, eu não conseguiria negar-lhe algo, mas seu corpo parecia pronto a desfalecer, a qualquer segundo; então Carlisle interveio.

-Deixe-a, filho... – pediu-me ele gentilmente, mas ainda de uma maneira autoritária; ele soltou minhas mãos que seguravam os braços de Bella.

-Mas Carlisle... – tentei argumentar mas ele fez sinal para que eu me calasse e completou:

-Eu ficarei o tempo todo ao lado de Bella, Edward... Não deixarei que nada aconteça com ela. – prometeu ele. – Agora deixe-a em paz e vá curtir sua filha... – ele sorriu fazendo-me sorrir também; ambos olhamos para Renesmee, encantados. – Aliás, acho que você não a apresentou seus tios e avós.

Assenti com a cabeça, já sorrindo; olhei para Bella, ela também sorria e assentiu incentivando-me a ir.

-Qualquer coisa você vai me dizer? – perguntei preocupado. – Vai me falar se sentir qualquer coisa de diferente?

-Vou. – prometeu ela sorrindo. – Agora vá curtir nossa filha ou eu vou levá-la embora...

-NÃO! – Todos os Cullens protestaram desesperados, Bella riu.

-Eu estou brincando... – ela falou divertida. – Vá logo Edward!

Eu assenti, sabendo que, por hora, eu não conseguiria arrancar nada da boca de Bella, talvez quando Renesmee dormisse...

-Você vai resolver isso hoje! – ouvi Carlisle sussurrar para Bella. Instintivamente voltei meu olhar para os dois, agora eu tinha certeza que, o que quer que Bella estivesse me escondendo, Carlisle sabia.

Os dois me olharam aturdidos, rapidamente, Bella recuperou a compostura e sibilou com os lábios:

"_Vá ficar com Renesmee! Conversamos mais tarde!"_

Ao mesmo tempo, os pensamentos de Carlisle invadiram minha mente:

"_Agora não Edward! Vá ficar com Renesmee! Você tem pouco tempo com ela!"_

Era tudo muito difícil para mim, meu coração e minha alma estavam divididos, eu queria estar com Renesmee, queria curti-la cada segundo que ela estivesse ali, mas uma outra parte de mim queria cuidar de Bella, queria que ajudá-la, livrá-la do que quer que a estivesse fazendo mal. Bella e Renesmee... As duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida, era doloroso ver uma delas em condições menos que perfeitas. Mas pelo olhar severo e determinado que Bella me lançava, eu sabia que só iria irritá-la se persistisse em saber agora o que houve de errado.

Dei um longo suspiro e voltei minha atenção para Renesmee, ela nos encarava confusa, aturdida, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo ali, dei-lhe um sorriso sincero e me aproximei.

-O que houve? – perguntou-me ela com sua voz angelical ligeiramente preocupada, seus olhos não deixavam os da mãe, ela amava Bella e se preocupada fervorosamente com ela.

-Não se preocupe. – pedi fazendo um leve cafuné em seus cabelos. – Está tudo bem.

Ela arqueou um sobrancelha e olhou para Bella que lhe sorriu e acalmou-a:

-Não se preocupe querida, seu pai é bem absurdo as vezes. – Bella estava se divertindo as minhas custas por conta do meu instinto protetor. Eu não gostei daquilo, Bella era frágil, precisava de cuidados.

-Ei! – falei me fingindo de bravo fazendo todos rirem, então surgiu uma nova risada, uma risada única, encantadora, angelical. Eram como pequenos sinos soando em perfeita harmonia. Procurei pela fonte de tal melodia e a encontrei, saindo da boca serena de Renesmee, minha pequena estava rindo.

Todos nós ficamos encantados com tal riso, era gracioso demais, único demais. Era adorável ouvi-lo, a cada segundo que se passava, não só eu, mas todos os Cullens se viam cada vez mais deslumbrados com o encantamento singular de Renesmee. Era incrível como ela era tão graciosa, tão perfeita, tão majestosa... Cada traço, cada expressão, cada gesto; cativava a qualquer um., ela era única... Especial.

-Sua risada... – acabei por verbalizar, sem intenção, um de meus tantos pensamentos. – Sua risada é tão graciosa. – eu estava fascinado por Renesmee, tudo para mim era novo, tudo tinha uma visão nova para mim, um sentido novo, tudo parecia... Belo.

Quase que instantaneamente Renesmee parou de rir e me encarou, com seus olhos com penetrantes, em menos de um segundo suas bochechas começaram a avermelhar, foram ficando rubras, exatamente igual a mãe quando esta envergonhada.

Ela procurou por Bella, ao que percebi pela mente de Rose, a única a acompanhar o olhar de minha pequena; voltou a me fitar por um breve momento aé encarar o chão.

-O-Obrigada. – ela disse graciosamente, com a vergonha estampada nela, mas se conseguir tirar um milímetro se quer da sua graciosidade. Ela fez uma breve reverencia.

Como Bella havia educado tão perfeitamente bem nossa menina? Como uma menina, mesmo que super-desenvolvida, tenha uma educação, uma classe tão impecável? Só Bella para consegui algo tão majestoso. Essa era Bella. Essa era minha Bella.

-Uhurm... – fui arrancado de meus devaneios com o pigarro de Carlisle. – Então filho, não irá apresentar nossa neta? – Ele estava com um sorriso radiante nos lábios, e seus olhos pareceram brilha de tanta emoção ao pronunciar a palavra "neta".

-Ahh... – sorri assentindo. – Desculpe por isso, pai. – Voltei-me para Renesmee e lhe estendi a mão. – Venha, vou lhe apresentar seus tios e seus avós.

Renesmee pareceu um pouco receosa em aceitar meu convite, o que me deixou ligeiramente desapontado e preocupado, e se ela tivesse medo de mim? Mas minha pequena princesa acabou por aceitar minha mão. Sorri e ela retribuiu.

Calmamente a conduzi até Alice e Rosalie, que estavam paradas próximas ao sofá, ansiosas. Ambas estavam receosas, com medo da reação de Renesmee, afinal, elas haviam omitido muitas coisas cruciais para ela. Além de minhas irmãs terem visto o que Renesmee fez a Bella por ter-lhe escondido tantas coisas, e Bella era uma pessoa que ela conhecia e amava desde que nascera, qual seria sua reação com as tias que também lhe esconderam tantas coisas e que ela conhecia a tão pouco tempo?

Paramos em frente a elas, Renesmee tinha uma expressão indecifrável, precisei me segurar para não ler sua mente. O silêncio foi pleno, todos nos observavam ansiosos.

-Creio que já conheça suas tias... – eu cortei o silêncio numa voz tranqüila, gesticulando para minhas irmãs. – Alice e Rosalie.

As três continuaram a se encarar, com a mesma expressão, ninguém se manifestava, isso começou a me deixar receoso, assim como estava deixando Lice e Rose.

-Nessie, querida! – Rosalie quebrou o silêncio com a voz embriagada, coberta de emoção. Ela se ajoelhou para ficar na mesma altura que Nessie. – Estávamos com tanta saudades de você!

Rose sorria cada vez mais emocionada, mas Renesmee nada demonstrava; Rose fez menção de ir abraçar minha filha mas eu a deti, nos deveríamos respeitar o espaço de Renesmee, custasse o que custasse.

Novamente o silêncio predomina, ninguém ousa agir ou pronunciar alguma coisa, todos esperavam pela reação de Renesmee, fosse ela qual fosse.

Minha pequena finalmente reagiu, olhou para a mãe por um breve instante e deu um passo a frente.

-Está tudo bem, Edward. – ela disse-me, totalmente segura de si. Eu me afastei de Rose, deixei o caminho livre; mas confesso que fiquei um pouco perturbado por Renesmee ter me chamado de Edward e não pai.

Assim que me afastei, minha princesinha teve a reação mais inesperada. Ela se atirou nos braços de Rose abrindo um sorriso radiante.

-Também senti saudades, Titia. – respondeu ela, a felicidade era facilmente percebida em sua voz.

Sua reação fez a todos nós relaxarmos, por mais incrível que possa parecer, Renesmee estava nos aceitando, mesmo sendo o que somos, Renesmee estava aceitando quase que tão bem quanto Bella aceitou quando descobriu o que éramos.

Rose se levantou, ainda envolvendo Nessie num apertado e caloroso abraço, a satisfação também eram facilmente percebidas em seu rosto.

-Ahhh querida! – Rose disse cada vez mais emocionada. Alice esticou os braços e Nessie passou para o colo dela.

-Você tá tão grande! – Brincou Alice, abraçando-a – Eu senti tanta saudades!

-Eu também, tia! – respondeu minha filha sorrindo.

-Nós vamos sair para fazer compras? – perguntou Alice animadíssima.

-Vamos! – as duas fizeram um toque rápido com a mão, todos nós acabamos por sorrir involuntariamente com aquilo; Alice a colocou no chão, eu dei a mão para meu amorzinho e nós seguimos até Emmett e Jasper.

Meus irmãos estavam incrivelmente animados em finalmente conhecer a sobrinha, confesso que eu também estava muito animado com tudo aquilo, ou ao menos, uma parte de mim, pois a outra parte não conseguia parar de pensar nas mil hipóteses diferentes sobre qual pudesse ser o problema de Bella. Qual seria seu problema? Estaria ela anêmica? Diabética talvez? Forcei esses pensamentos pararem de preencher totalmente minha mente, Bella me pediu para esperar, eu já estava com minha moral lá em baixo com ela, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de contrariá-la mais do que contrariei até agora.

Paramos em frente de meus irmãos.

-Estes são seus tios, Emmett. – apontei para meu irmão. – Marido de Rosalie. E Jasper, - indiquei meu outro irmão. – Marido de Alice.

Renesmee encarou os tios por um breve tempo, parecendo ligeiramente chocada, provavelmente por eu ter dito que seus tios, mesmo sendo aparentemente novos, já eram casados. Com eu já estava me acostumando com aquele respeito, Renesmee fez uma breve reverencia.

-É um prazer conhecê-los. – disse ela gentilmente; não parecia insegura, mas sim receosa em criar um contato muito grande conosco, exceto com Alice e Rose.

Emmett sendo o mesmo de sempre abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pegou Nessie no colo, rindo.

-Como seu tio mais legal e favorito, eu vou te ensinar tudo que você precisa saber... – dito isso ele jogou minha filha para o ar, Bella soltou um grito de desespero, com medo de Nessie se machucar, mas ela já deveria saber que nós jamais deixaríamos que algo acontecesse à nossa filha. – O tio Emmett aqui vai te ensinar a jogar beisebol e videogame. – Era fácil ver que Nessie já havia gostado dele de cara, pois ela abria um sorriso cada vez maior quando ele falava alguma coisa que pretendia ensiná-la, e gargalhava todas as vezes que era jogada no ar. – Além de te contar todos os podres dos seus pais.

-EMMETT! – Bella e eu gritamos em juntos.

Isso fez Renesmee e Emmett rirem.

-Legal! – foi tudo que ela disse sorrindo, Emm fez um leve cafuné em sua cabeça e a colocou no chão.

-Renesmee não vai ficar sozinha com Emmett! – alertou-me Bella.

-Não vai mesmo! – concordei prontamente lançando um olhar feio para meu irmão.

Minha menina riu levemente quando Emm se limitou a dar os ombros, como quem dizia "_Eu vou driblá-los mesmo_.". Era maravilhoso ver Renesmee se dando tão bem com todos os Cullen.

Minha pequena se virou para Jasper encarando-o com muita serenidade. Esse era o momento mais temido por mim, ou melhor, o segundo mais temido. Apesar de termos nos alimentado muitíssimo bem no dia anterior, eu não tinha certeza se Jazz estaria totalmente controlado, eu não queria correr riscos com minha menina.

Encarei meu irmão e lhe perguntei, silenciosamente, se ele estava bem, o mesmo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, abriu um sorriso bobo no rosto e se ajoelhou, ficando na altura de Renesmee.

-Também estou muito feliz e lisonjeado de conhecê-la. – como sempre, Jasper estava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro. Por pouco mais de um minuto minha filha e o tio conversaram silenciosamente, através de uma intensa troca de olhares; era um momento muito marcante para ambos, era visível isso.

A primeira a falar foi Renesmee, que abriu um sorriso radiante e estendeu a mão:

-Você vai me proteger quando mamãe ou Edward brigarem comigo? – era uma pergunta absurda, como se algum dia eu tivesse coragem de brigar com uma criatura tão doce quanto ela, ou deixasse Bella fazer isso novamente.

Jasper abriu um sorriso iluminado e apertou a mão da sobrinha.

-Com certeza! – garantiu ele.

-Jasper! – Bella gritou indignada, fazendo todos nós rirem.

-Maravilha! – Renesmee exclamou totalmente satisfeita, ela se aproximou de Jazz e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o ficar tão iluminado quando ficava quando revia Alice depois de um longo tempo separados.

-Por que só ele ganhou um beijo? – resmungou Emmett fazendo minha princesa rir e se aproximar dele com os braços esticados. Emm pegou-a no colo e a mesma deu-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha. – Agora sim! – meu irmão estava satisfeito, colocou Nessie no chão, ela deu a mão para mim, eu a conduzi até meus pai, a ansiedade de todos novamente foi claramente percebida no ar. Não que alguém estivesse esperando algo negativo, mas bem, Carlisle e Esme eram os avós, os avós mais parecidos com ela, Carlisle era o avô bom, mesmo sendo ele um vampiro... Me pergunto se Bella tenha chegado a contar para nossa menina o monstro que Charlie é.

Carlisle e Esme estavam com suas mentes cem por cento na expectativa, estavam emocionados, sentiam algo tão forte que era impossível descrever com meras palavras, a emoção era muito parecida com a minha, quando abracei Renesmee pela primeira vez. Aquele dia era um dia de fortes emoções para todos, como será que Jasper esta lhe dando com toda essas emoções saindo fervorosamente de cada um de nós.

Paramos em frente de meus pais, Esme já soluçava baixinho, a emoção era grande demais para que ela conseguisse se segurar. Sorri com isso, meus pais amavam minha filha, aceitavam-na; eu não saberia o que fazer se minha pequena fosse rejeitada por minha família, nem se o inverso acontecesse.

-Estes são seus avós, Esme e Carlisle. – apresentei-os a Nessie; mas desta vez, minha filha não fez a reverência que fizera das outras vezes, ela estava fixa em Esme, uma pequena ruga apareceu entre suas pequenas sobrancelhas, algo a preocupada... Novamente precisei me segurar para não ler sua mente e saber o que a incomodava.

Esme se ajoelhou ficando assim, da altura de Resnemee; as duas se encararam fixamente, Esme com um sorriso enorme no rosto e a neta séria. Isso intrigou a todos, qual era o problema? O que estava incomodando Renesmee?

-Filha? – Bella se manifestou, começou a aproximar. – Algum problema, querida?

Renesmee a ignorou e continuou fixa em Esme, então, ela esticou a pequena mãozinha até o rosto de Esme e o acariciou. Esme fechou os olhos, curtiu aquele momento; pela sua mente eu pude ver o quão plena Esme se sentia com aquele pequeno carinho.

-Por que a senhora está chorando? – Renesmee perguntou de repente. – Está triste? – Então era isso que tanto incomodava minha pequena! Ela também tinha percebido que Esme chorava e isso a preocupou. – Mamãe sempre me disse que pessoas boas não deveriam chorar! – Esme abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Renesmee, Esme parecia chocada, surpresa com as palavras de Nessie, mas a mesma continuou. – Mamãe disse que quando as pessoas boas choram os anjos ficam tristes também...

Como alguém poderia ser tão graciosa? Como podia haver tanta graciosidade em uma criança tão pequena... Tão frágil.

-Oh querida... – foi tudo que Esme conseguiu dizer em meio aos soluços que agora haviam se intensificado.

-A senhora é uma pessoa boa! – afirmou Renesmee com muita segurança. – Os anjos devem estar tristes porque a senhora esta chorando... Se houver algo que eu possa fazer para que a senhora não precise mais chorar, por favor, me diga! – Renesmee parecia anciosa em fazer algo que fizesse Esme parar de chorar. – Eu não gosto de vê-la chora! É tão ruim quanto ver mamãe chorar!

Pronto. Renesmee tinha ganhado a todos com aquilo, especialmente Esme; de uma maneira tão singela ela havia conseguido dizer a Esme que já gostava dela tanto quanto de Bella. Esme não conseguiu conter a emoção, envolveu Renesmee em um poderoso e caloroso abraço. Um abraço coberto de carinho, amor, proteção...

-Oh querida! – Esme tentava dizer algo coerente mas a emoção era grande demais. – Não estou chorando porque estou triste...

Novamente Renesmee ficou intrigada:

-Não?

-Claro que não! – garantiu Esme sem se desvencilhar um milímetro que fosse do abraço. – Estou chorando porque estou muito feliz!

-Está chorando porque está feliz? – Nessie estava confusa, não fazia sentido para ela.

-Sim! Estou feliz por estar finalmente te conhecendo, estou feliz por você estar aqui! Estou feliz por finalmente ter toda a minha família completa novamente... – Esme se separou e encontrou o olhar de Renesmee. Abriu um grande sorriso e acariciou os cachos de Nessie.

– Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie, todos os meus filhos estão aqui...Carlisle, meu marido está aqui... E você está aqui, querida! Minha neta está aqui! – Esme deu um novo soluço. – Uma das minha filha tinha se separado de nós... – Esme olhava diretamente para Bella. – Bella é como uma filha para mim, me doeu muito ter que me separar dela... Mas agora ela está aqui! E ainda me trouxe você! Uma neta! Uma linda neta! Eu não podia desejar mais nada!

Renesmee abriu um sorriso enorme e abraçou Esme. As duas se dariam muito bem, era visível isso.

-Obrigada por me aceitar... – Nessie também estava emocionada; não entendi bem o porque, será que ela achava que nós não iriamos aceita-la? – Obrigada... Vovó...

O choque percorreu, não só Esme, mas todos nós... Jamais imaginamos que pudesse ser tão produtivo esse primeiro encontro. Por mais que desse certo, não achávamos que Resnemee ia se dar tão bem com alguém para chamá-lo de uma maneira carinhosa, exceto Alice e Rosalie, pois essas já eram chamadas de tias.

Foi uma emoção indescritível para todos nós, Esme se sentiu incrivelmente realizada, a felicidade transbordava de dentro dela.

-A minha neta..! – choramingava Esme, enchendo de beijos o rosto de Nessie. – Ah minha netinha... A vovó te ama tanto. Tanto.

Foi um momento tocante para todos nós, Renesmee estava começando a se entrosar de verdade na família. Eu me sentia extremamente ansioso para o dia que Renesmee estivesse daquele jeito comigo, eu querida minha pequena me chamando de papai, queria-a me abraçando, buscando consolo, proteção, amor, tudo que precisasse nos meus braços.

Logo minha pequena se separou da avó e encarou o avô que sorria abertamente. Ele se ajoelhou e ficou da altura de Renesmee.

-Assim como sua avó esta feliz em conhecê-la, eu também estou, Renesmee. – garantiu Carlisle, com uma emoção que eu nunca havia visto em sua voz. – Sei que está assustada, sei que é tudo novo para você, mas quero que saiba que estaremos sempre ao seu lado. Já amamos você! Você foi o melhor presente que nossa nova filha, - ele olhou para Bella e voltou a fitar Renesmee – poderia ter nos dado. Você trouxe luz a nossa vida, trouxe alegria, mesmo estarmos nos conhecendo agora praticamente. – Carlisle se sentou no chão e chamou Renesmee para se sentar em seu colo, ela assim o fez. – Naquele dia em que você bateu a nossa porta, você mudou nossas vidas completamente, minha pequena, virou a vida de todos, principalmente a de seu pai. – Nesse momento ele me fitou por um breve segundo.

-Mas quero que saiba que estaremos sempre com você, lhe ajudaremos em tudo que você precisar. – Renesmee prestava total atenção em Carlisle, absorvia tudo e parecia concentrada em aceitar todas aquelas palavras. – Nós, melhor do que ninguém, sabemos o que você passa, sabemos que é difícil não ser igual a todo mundo, sabemos o que é você viver sustentando mentiras e segredos... Mas queremos que saiba que estaremos aqui... Estaremos aqui com você para vencermos juntos toda e qualquer dificuldade que você venha a enfrentar.

-Mesmo mamãe me ajudando em tudo, mesmo mamãe sempre me auxiliando e dizendo que entende o que eu sinto, ela jamais soube exatamente como eu me sinto. – Renesmee falou subitamente, olhava para baixo. – Mamãe sempre foi minha maior forca, mas... É tão ruim você ter que fingir ser alguém que você não é, ter que aprender coisas que você já sabe, sentir o que ninguém sente...

Isso apertou meu coração, por mais que Bella fosse uma boa mãe, desse todo o suporte necessário, entendesse na teoria, o que acontecia com Renesmee, ela não era uma vampira... Renesmee se sentia sozinha apesar de tudo.

-Sei como é difícil, querida... – Carlisle abraçou-a, repousando sua cabeça em seu peito. – Também comecei tudo sozinho, quando fui transformado, não havia ninguém ao meu lado, na verdade, eu não tinha nem uma mãe, como você tem, - novamente Carlisle olhou para Bella. – para me dar algum suporte, era eu por eu mesmo...

-Deve ter sido muito triste... – comentou Nessie, ainda apoiada em Carlisle.

-E foi. – concordou ele. – Mas eu construí toda essa família maravilhosa. – ele gesticulou todos nós. – Sei que deve ter passado por coisas difíceis, querida, mesmo na companhia de sua mãe, mas agora estaremos todos aqui com você... Respeitaremos o seu espaço, daremos o seu tempo, e quando você se sentir pronta, vamos ser uma família unida, completa. Seremos avós e neta, pais e filhos, tios e sobrinhos. Tudo terá um final feliz.

Renesmee nada disse, apenas assentiu.

Eu me senti novamente divido, eu sonhava com a promessa de Carlisle, sonhava em ver minha família unida, sonhava em ver minha filha se sentir em casa conosco, sonhava com o dia em que todo receio que minha filha comigo sumisse... Mas também doía pensar que Bella nunca faria parte desse sonho.

Ela já havia deixado muito claro que não queria nada comigo, já tinha deixado muito claro que por mais juras que eu fizesse, por mais coisas que eu fizesse, ela jamais seria minha novamente, ela já havia me dito que a única coisa que nos unia agora, era nossa filha.

Bella já tinha me dito que iria refazer a vida dela, iria ser feliz, iria lutar pelo objetivo dela, iria viver a vida com alguém ao seu lado... Alguém que não seria eu...

Olhei para minha Bella e a vi emocionada com o momento, fragilizada fisicamente, como se seu corpo fosse feito de porcelana. Vi em seus olhos o sofrimento que enfrentou até aqui... Vi o cansaço que sua alma sentia... Vi ali, a alma de uma mulher batalhadora e determinada, vi uma mulher forte, uma mulher que a vida judiou pelo puro prazer de vê-la sofrer.

Vi uma mulher que um dia fora inocente, que um dia sonhou com o príncipe encantado, que um dia acreditou em contos de fadas e finais felizes.... Vi uma menina que precisou se tornar mulher da noite para o dia...Vi um coração que sonhou tão alto, acreditou tão cegamente no amor que, ao ser desiludida, transformou-se em um coração de pedra, um coração fechado, um coração que perdeu a função de amar, um coração que se recusa hoje, a acreditar na bondade ou no amor...

Dentro do olhar de Bella, eu vi uma mulher que estava preparando tudo, para que pudesse finalmente, descansar em paz.


	43. Tudo crescendo POV Bella

Eu estava comovida com toda aquela cena, com toda aquela situação, Renesmee e os Cullens juntos; Renesmee e Edward juntos! Pai e filha... Um dos meus maiores sonhos e ao mesmo tempo, um dos meus maiores temores. Almejei tanto por este momento... Temi-o tanto.

Carlisle dizia palavras muito bonitas e singelas para minha pequena, palavras que me davam a certeza que nenhum deles deixaria minha menina passar por qualquer tipo de problema... Palavras que me faziam passar por cima do meu orgulho, eu rejeitei tanto a idéia desta convivência, mas agora, vendo tudo isso, vendo a euforia dos Cullen, vendo a realização de Renesmee, eu percebi o quanto eu fui tola... Talvez nunca devesse ter sido tão orgulhosa; assim que os Cullens retornaram eu deveria ter contado tudo, deveria ter deixado que Renesmee convivessem com seus familiares... Com quem era igual a ela...

Renesmee estava segura ali. Teria todo o amor e a proteção que precisa. Além de dar a aquela família um novo sentido em suas vidas. Me sentia mal por nunca ter percebido a falta real que Edward fez na vida de Nessie, se eu tivesse sido mais perceptiva... Se eu tivesse me atentado melhor... Se eu não tivesse me afundado tanto em minha própria depressão... Ao contrario do que eu havia imaginado, Renesmee reagiu muito bem com os Cullens, cada um de uma maneira diferente, sempre com respeito e destreza, mas sem perder o carinho e o desejo por conhecê-los...

Era impossível não sentir meu coração se contrair ao constatar tantas coisas... Eu havia falhado com minha filha, afinal. Eu havia falhado com meu maior tesouro... Talvez se eu tivesse feito tudo diferente... Talvez... E esse talvez vai me acompanhar eternamente... Qual seria o tamanho da ferida que criei dentro de Nessie? Qual seria o tamanho do trauma?

-Bella? – ouvi a voz inconfundível de Edward chamar-me. Sai de meus devaneios e encontrei seu olhar. Era um olhar angustiado, preocupado, talvez eu devesse estar deixando transparecer toda minha decepção comigo mesma. – Você está bem? – É eu estava deixando transparecer.

Abri um sorriso falso, mas rotineiro, o sorriso que me acostumei a dar durante todos esses anos.

-Estou... – menti descaradamente. – É apenas a emoção do momento. – garanti. Edward não pareceu acreditar em mim, mas não insistiu.

Achei prudente por um ponto final em toda a minha angustia, afinal, agora não mais faria diferença, a única coisa que importava era que ali... Renesmee estava em casa, eu poderia descansar agora; essa idéia fazia com que eu me sentisse muito mais leve, fazia com que um grande peso saísse das minhas costas, agora eu tinha certeza que se algo me acontecesse, Renesmee estaria segura.

Continuei a olhar, sem realmente enxergar, Carlisle e Renesmee conversando cada vez mais intimamente, mal percebi Jasper se aproximar de mim. Ele parou ao meu lado; eu olhei-o, mas ele continuava a encarar minha filha, discretamente ele me passou um pedaço de papel. Estranho. Encarei seu rosto, ele estava visivelmente contorcido de dor, Jasper sofria.

Olhei em volta para ver se alguém percebia, mas ninguém pareceu notar, todos estavam vidrados em Nessie, e Alice entretinha Edward em uma conversa rápida demais para meus ouvidos.

Voltei minha atenção ao papel, abri-o e li:

"_Desistir nunca foi solução para problema nenhum._

_Depois de tudo que você passou, depois de todo seu empenho para dar o melhor para Renesmee, não acha que tem o direito de curtir todo seu esforço?_

_Agora você pode descansar, nós chegamos para diminuir sua carga e não substituí-la!_

_Você é insubstituível, Bella, para Renesmee, para Edward... Para todos nós!_

_Se voltar a cogitar uma coisa tão estúpida novamente eu contarei a Edward!_

_Você é muito querida, minha irmã."_

Não consegui evitar que as lágrimas deslizassem por meu rosto, olhei para Jazz, sua expressão continuava composta, mas com o canto do olho ele também me fitou e eu vi ali a dor dele, passei tanto tempo longe dos Cullen, passei tanto tempo evitando me lembrar deles que as vezes esquecia-me como Jasper era perceptivo, falhava-me a memória o fato dele sofrer junto a pessoa que sofria.

Isso só fez minha culpa aumentar mais, meu coração se apertou provando-me que eu ainda causava dor as pessoas a minha volta. Olhei ao redor e vi Alice, ainda conversando com Edward, me pelo canto do olho ela me fitou rapidamente, e deu um leve aceno com a cabeça, confirmando as palavras de Jazz, ela também sofria.

-Me desculpe... – limitei-me a dizer, minha cabeça caiu, meu olhar voltou-se ao chão, eu não queria causar mais dor, mas talvez isso fosse algo impossível no momento.

-Mamãe...? – chamou ao som de sinos, a voz inconfundivelmente bela de minha menina. Levantei meu olhar e encontrei o dela visivelmente preocupado, olhei ao redor e vi que toda atenção estava focada em mim, todos pareciam preocupado. Maldição! O que havia acontecido com todos aqueles anos de compostura? Máscaras que enganavam a todos? – Mamãe você esta bem? – Insistiu Renesmee, ela se desvencilhou do colo de Carlisle e começou a vir ao meu encontro, com os bracinhos esticados. Por instinto, me abaixei e a peguei no colo, depositei um beijo em sua testa.

-Estou bem, querida, é só cansaço. – expliquei arrumando seus cachos.

-Então descanse! – rebateu ela imediatamente. – Não gosto de vê-la assim.

-Fique tranqüila, estou bem. – sorri, um sorriso mecânico, o sorriso que Renesmee cresceu vendo.

Pela primeira vez ela não correspondeu meu sorriso, como se soubesse que meu sorriso era um sorriso falso.

-Nossa filha tem razão, Bella. – Edward se aproximou preocupado. – Se está cansada descanse um pouco, pode usar meu quarto.

Encontrei seu olhar, percebi o quanto continuava querendo dizer mais do que verbalizava, o quanto sua preocupação continuava absurdamente grande.

-Estou bem... – garanti-lhe séria. Ele sustentou meu olhar, eu sabia que não havia acreditado em mim, ficamos alguns segundos assim, hipnotizados, discutindo, questionando, se lamentando... Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo eu ainda conseguia ver tudo que Edward gostaria de me dizer, mesmo que fosse por uma simples troca de olhares. Derrotada, eu desviei o olhar com um suspiro fraco. – Estou bem, Edward, é sério.

Ele deu um suspiro frustrado também, decepcionado também, mas para meu alivio, Alice bateu palmas, chamando a atenção para si.

-Se Bella diz que está bem, vamos confiar nela! – Alice mantinha um sorriso radiante no rosto. – Acho que agora que todos foram apresentados, que tal se você desse o presente de Nessie agora? – Alice estava radiante com a idéia.

Automaticamente Renesmee de postura, ficou surpresa, sua atenção foi totalmente voltada para Alice.

-Presente? – confirmou ela, como se não tivesse ouvido direito. Alice riu e confirmou:

-Sim, presente! – garantiu Alice radiante ao se aproximar.

-PRESENTEEE! – Renesmee gritou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao mesmo tempo que jogava os bracinhos para cima e sinal de euforia.

Todos riram de sua felicidade, mas eu fechei a cara e a repreendi:

-Renesmee! – falei incrédula. – Que modos são esses?

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de minha pequena no mesmo instante, ela baixou os braços.

-Desculpe... – pediu ela ao mesmo tempo que suas bochechas coravam vivamente, os Cullens riram mais com isso.

-Igualzinha a mãe. – meditou Edward enquanto estendia os braços para pega-la, Renesmee foi com ele prontamente. – Não ligue para sua mãe, é para ficar feliz mesmo.

Nessie sorriu e Edward, encantado como estava, só conseguiu devolver o sorriso.

Revirei os olhos, aparentemente, se Renesmee dependesse do pulso firme de alguém, não seria de nenhum dos Cullen.

-Edward tem razão! – disse Rosalie se dirigindo a porta. – É para ficar feliz sim! Presentes sempre são bons! Agora vamos lá para fora, seu presente está lá!

-Lá fora? – perguntei estranhando.

-Sim! – Respondeu Lice. – O presente de Renesmee está lá fora.

Edward colocou Nessie nos ombros, no "cavalinho" e se dirigiu a porta juntamente com os demais, eu os acompanhei.

-Eu realmente espero que vocês não tenham dado um carro para ela. – brinquei enquanto passava pela porta. – Ela não tem nem dois anos!

Edward soltou uma risada de leve e Emm revirou os olhos:

-Não seja tola, Bellinha, - falou ele apoiando o braço sobre meus ombros. – Nós jamais daríamos um carro para Renesmee, como você mesma disse, ela não tem nem dois anos! – ele fez uma breve pausa. - Quando ela fizer três aí sim!

Os Cullens e Nessie riram, eu me limitei a dar um tapa em Emmett, mesmo sabendo que isso só machucaria minha própria mão. Emm riu mais.

-Eu também te amo, Bellinha! – ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha e foi para o lado de Rose.

Paramos todos no jardim, no meio do nada diga-se de passagem.

-Emm? – chamou Edward. – Você pode ir buscar o presente de Renesmee por favor?

-É pra já! – Emm saiu numa velocidade alta demais para meus olhos humanos, nem dois segundos depois ele estava de volta, carregando algo grande, parecia uma caixa ou algo do tipo, coberto por um pano, em cima do pano havia um laço vermelho. – Prontinho. – ele colocou aquilo no chão e voltou para o lado de Rose.

Eu fiquei curiosa, o que seria aquilo? Uma bicicleta? Um baú de roupas? Uma caixa de brinquedos?

-O que é afinal? – perguntou Nessie, agradeci por isso, EU estava prestes a perguntar.

Edward sorriu e tirou nossa filha de seus ombros, colocou-a no chão dizendo:

-Vá lá e descubra.

Renesmee não precisou de mais nenhum incentivo, dançou até o presente e de uma vez só puxou o pano.

Quando o pano foi retirado, eu percebi que não era uma caixa, como eu havia previsto, mas sim uma gaiola... Era só uma gaiola no final das contas, menos mal... Espera, eu disse uma GAIOLA?

No mesmo instante em que assimilei o que havia dito eu voltei a minha atenção para o que estava dentro da gaiola, ao em meu pressentimento começou a me dizer que não era algo bom.

Se alguém tivesse me contado, eu juro que não teria acreditado, mesmo quando vi não consegui acreditar, precisei esfregar os olhos para ter certeza que eu não havia ficado louca de vez e estivesse tendo alucinações.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Renesmee gritou, por um segundo me apavorei pensado que algo havia lhe acontecido, mas estava enganada. Renesmee gritou de felicidade. – UM TIGRE BEBÊ! OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA, OBRIGADAA!

Eu não estava imaginando coisas. Sim. Dentro da gaiola tinha um filhote de tigre.

Renesmee não se continha de tanta alegria, dava pulinhos de um lado para o outro, batia palmas e gritava, gritava... E gritava mais um pouquinho.

O tigre, em si, era um gracinha, um filhote adorável, meio laranjinha com as listras pretas pelo corpo, no olho direito havia uma mancha preta e no esquerdo não, era muito gracioso e pequeno, deveria não deveria passar do tamanho de uma das bonecas de Renesmee; parecia inofensivo, feliz, agitado, ansioso para brincar. Mas era um tigre, obviamente era perigoso.

-EDWARD! – Esbravejei assim que consegui me recompor, eles só podiam estar de palhaçada com a minha cara. Edward só podia ser suicida! Dar um tigre à nossa filha? Um tigre! UM TIGRE! ISSO É INSANO!

Os Cullens, que até então estavam maravilhados e satisfeitos por Renesmee ter simplesmente amado o presente, voltaram suas atenções para mim.

-Qual é o problema, Bella? – perguntou Edward parecendo confuso.

Isso só fez com que minha raiva aumentasse ainda mais, senti meu sangue fervendo, borbulhando, minhas mãos se fecharam fortemente, me controlei para não avançar pra cima dele, até porque a única machucada seria eu.

-Qual é o problema? – repeti com os dentes trincados. – QUAL É O PROBLEMA? – Sem perceber, eu já estava gritando. – ISSO É UM TIGRE! UM TIGRE!

Edward parecia cada vez mais perdido, ele olhou para a gaiola depois para mim, fez isso algumas vezes, passou a mão pelo cabelo, estava visivelmente perdido ali.

-Eu sei... Qual é o problema? – insistiu ele, pareceu-me frustrado por não conseguir entender a lógica que tanto me irritava. – Renesmee não gosta de tigres? – vi uma ponta de desapontamento transpassar por seu rosto.

-Eu ADORO tigres! – Nossa filha entrou no meio da conversa, a fim de defender o pai.

-Não se meta nisso Renesmee. – esbravejei ainda com os dentes trincados. Nessie pareceu se assustar e se encolheu.

-Desculpe. – pediu ela num sussurro. Fiquei me sentindo mal por ter sido grossa com minha pequena, ela não tinha culpa do pai ser um maluco, mas eu simplesmente não estava com cabeça para me desculpar, a raiva transbordava de dentro de mim, mais tarde, quando eu estivesse mais calma, eu me desculparia.

Edward, porém, não quis ignorar minha grosseria, ele também percebeu a tristeza de Renesmee com minha "bronca".

-Por que está brigando com ela? – esbravejou ele. – Renesmee não fez nada errado.

Ele estava certo, eu sabia que estava, mas não queria desviar o foco da conversa por isso, tratei de ignorar a pergunta e continuei a brigar com ele.

-EDWARD! É UM TIGRE! COMO VOCÊ PODE DAR UM TIGRE À NOSSA FILHA? – Quanto mais as palavras saiam da minha boca, mais inconformada eu ficava com a falta de bom-senso de Edward; ele que sempre fora tão protetor, tão cuidadoso, sempre preocupado ao extremo com tudo, como ele podia se quer cogitar a idéia de dar um TIGRE para uma menina de nem DOIS ANOS. – QUER MATA-LA? UM TIGRE É PERIGOSO! VOCÊ PERDEU A NOÇÃO DO BOM-SENSO?

Eu estava espumando de raiva, os Cullens tinham enlouquecido completamente, aquilo era totalmente insano, imagine o que um tigre poderia fazer com Renesmee.

Inconscientemente, olhei para Renesmee, uma menina doce e frágil como porcelana em seguida olhei para o filhote de tigre, muito inofensivo, então, a imagem do tigre já grande e faminto veio a minha cabeça, muito, **muito** perigoso! Estremeci.

-Bella, acalme-se por favor. – pediu Carlisle. – Você não deve se estressar... – A frase de Carlisle me confundiu, desviei meu olhar para ele, quando encontrei seus olhos suplicantes, eu entendi... Talvez eu estivesse grávida, grávidas não deveriam se estressar... Eu queria aceitar isso, queria me acalmar, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Edward finalmente pareceu entender o porque de meu desespero e revirou os olhos.

-Não seja absurda Bella! – falou ele com impaciência. – Você acha mesmo que eu daria algo a nossa filha se não tivesse cem por cento de certeza de que é seguro? – Ele pareceu ficar incrédulo que eu chegasse a essa conclusão, até mesmo um pouco ofendido. – Se eu dei este filhote de tigre a ela é porque ele foi adestrado desde que nasceu, é totalmente inofensivo. – Edward se aproximou da gaiola, colocou a mão para dentro e acariciou o tigre. O bichinho pareceu gostar do carinho, fechou os olhos e esfregou o pêlo nas mãos de Edward, fazendo um ronronado.

-Viu... – falou Edward com um sorriso no rosto. – Totalmente inofensivo!

Renesmee abriu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que eu revirei meus olhos, ela fez menção de se aproximar, mas eu fui mais rápida e peguei-a no colo.

-NÃO NÃO NÃO! – Esbravejei. – VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE APROXIMAR DESSE BICHO!

Todos ficaram a me encarar aturdidos, como se EU fosse a louca ali. Eles não pareciam entender a real gravidade da situação. Respirei fundo, numa tentativa de me acalmar.

-Gente... – falei em tom brando, controlando-me ao extremo para não gritar novamente. – Muito provavelmente você não vão se machucar se um tigre, um leão, o que quer que seja se aproxime de vocês... – fiz uma longa pausa para respirar novamente, essa raiva precisava ser controlada. – Mas Renesmee é MEIA-vampira, ela tem algumas características humanas, sangue corre em suas veias, sua pele é tão ou mais frágil que a minha. – Encontrei o olhar de Edward. – Talvez dar-lhe um... Um tigre, de estimação não seja das melhores idéias.

-Foi você mesma que disse para Edward dar qualquer coisa a Nessie que ela iria adorar! – interveio Rosalie.

Toda a raiva que eu estava contendo para não exteriorizar novamente veio a tona.

-PORQUE EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊS TERIAM O BOM-SENSO DE DAR A RENESMEE ALGO QUE FOSSE AO MENOS, LIGEIRAMENTE REALISTA! – Como eles não conseguiam ver o grande problema que ali estava? Era um TIGRE, pelo amor de Deus!

Alice bufou com impaciência e se aproximou, ela tinha um olhar demoníaco que eu tanto conhecia, um olhar que a fazia conseguir tudo que ela querida.

-Já chega de drama, Bella! – esbravejou ela, ao mesmo tempo que estalou os dedos. – Segure-a Emm.

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Emmett veio por trás de mim e me imobilizou, apertei firme Renesmee contra mim, eu estava começando a ficar assustada com tudo aquilo. Alice veio e, sem a menor dificuldade, tirou Nessie de meus braços.

Lice começou a se aproximar da gaiola com o tigre.

-NÃO! –Gritei em desespero, toda a raiva que borbulhava dentro de mim a segundos atrás foi transformada em pânico. – LICE, NÃO! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! POR FAVOR, NÃO!

Claro que eu fui ignorada, confesso que depois desses anos longe dos Cullens eu tinha me esquecido como eles simplesmente ignoravam a maioria das coisas que eu dizia.

Alice entregou Renesmee à Edward e abriu a gaiola. Meu corpo gelou, minha respiração falhou quando vi aquele bichinho se aproximando de Nessie. Tentei me soltar de Emmett mas foi inútil.

O filhote de tigre foi se aproximando de minha menina ao mesmo passo que ia sentindo meu coração diminuir os batimentos, eu estava vendo minha filha se aproximar de um predador e nada conseguia fazer, minha voz já havia sumido, tamanho o meu pavor, se algo acontecesse a Renesmee eu não saberia o que fazer, minha vida não teria mais sentido.

O filhote de tigre saiu da gaiola, parou, observou ao redor até que parou seu olhar em Nessie, oh por todos os deuses! Por que logo ela? O desespero estava me matando.

Renesmee abriu um lindo sorriso e abriu os bracinhos.

-Vem aqui, vem lindinho! – disse ela para o tigre. Eu estava me odiando horrores naquele momento, por que eu criei uma menina tão ingênua?

O tigre continuou a fita-la por mais alguns segundos até que começou a se aproximar, ele parou a centímetros de Nessie, ela esticou a frágil mãozinha até a cabeça do tigre; tirei forcas de não sei onde e consegui gritar:

-Não faça isso, Renesmee! – Ela me olhou assustada recuando a mão imediatamente, tão logo desviou seu olhar para o de Edward e o de Alice, ao verem incentivá-la, ela esticou novamente a mão para a cabeça do tigre e a acariciou.

O tigre pareceu gostar do carinho, roçou os pêlos pelas mãozinhas de Renesmee enquanto ronronava. O alivio que senti naquele momento foi tão grande que senti minhas pernas amolecerem, agradeci a Deus por Emmett estar me segurando, caso o contrário eu teria caído.

-Viu Bella? – Falou Rosalie totalmente satisfeita. – É inofensivo! Nós jamais daríamos algo à Renesmee se não fosse seguro.

Eu não respondia, apenas olhei-a feio. O fato do tigre não ser perigoso não mudava o fato de dá-lo à Renesmee era loucura.

-Relaxe, Bella! – Edward disse sem desviar os olhos de nossa filha, que a essa altura já rolava pela grama com o novo bichinho de estimação. – Renesmee está rodeada por seis vampiros, sendo que um deles lê mentes e outro prevê o futuro, Renesmee está totalmente segura.

Me limitei a bufar, eu acabei ficando com o papel de vilã ali. Emmett, ao ver que eu havia me convencido da segurança de Renesmee, me soltou. Eu arrumei minha roupa ligeiramente amarrotada e me encostei na parede da casa, fiquei a observar, assim como os demais, Renesmee brincar e gargalhar com o novo bichinho.

-Você gostou? – perguntou Edward após algum tempo. Ele parecia radiante por ver nossa filha feliz com algo que ele deu.

-Eu amei! – Renesmee respondeu, ainda entretida em brincar com o tigrezinho. – Obrigada, papai... – creio que Nessie nem tomou consciência do que o chamara, mas assim como eu, todos os Cullens perceberam e ficaram estáticos.

-Do... Do que me chamou? – perguntou Edward atordoado, ele parecia tão aturdido com tudo aquilo que fiquei preocupada, será que vampiros poderiam entrar em estado de choque?

Renesmee parou imediatamente de brincar e seu sorriso se desfez, ele olhou para Edward ao mesmo tempo que suas bochechas coraram vivamente, imediatamente ela abaixou a cabeça, estava constrangida.

-Desculpe, - pediu ela num sussurro. – Saiu sem querer...

Eu analisei bem Renesmee, conhecia minha filha, ela parecia muito envergonhada por ter deixado aquela palavra escapar de seus lábios, quando minha menina levantou o olhar, eu pude ver que ali tinha algo a mais.

Ela correu para meus braços, por instinto a peguei, ela enterrou o rosto na curvatura de meu ombro, ela levou a mão até meu rosto e me mostrou seus pensamentos. Eu vi ali que Renesmee já havia sonhado com momentos como aquele muitas vezes.

Ela, eu e Edward brincando no jardim, ela e Edward correndo com um bichinho de estimação, claro que não era um tigre mas sim um cachorro, enquanto eu fazia o almoço, Edward contando-lhe uma história para que a mesma dormisse. Eu repreendendo Edward por acobertar alguma traquinagem dela... E por ai foi, Renesmee já havia sonhado e almejado por momentos como aquele zilhões de vezes, e em todas as suas criações, ela o chamava de papai.

Isso fez com que meu peito se apertasse, doía ver quantas lacunas eu deixei abertas dentro de Renesmee.

-Esta tudo bem meu amor... – falei acariciando-lhe os cabelos e depositando um beijo em sua testa. Edward finalmente saiu do seu estado de choque e se aproximou, pegou Renesmee dos meus braços e a abraçou, um abraço poderoso e tão intenso que eu me preocupei se não estaria machucando Renesmee.

-Ficou feliz que tenha gostado... Minha filha... – ele falou sem se desvencilhar um milímetro que fosse dela.

Um barulho agudo e muito conhecido soou em meus ouvidos, o choro de Renesmee.

-O que houve querida? – perguntei rapidamente me aproximando, eu odiava ouvi-la chorar, fazia com que eu me sentisse inútil.

Ao perceber que Renesmee sorria eu entendia que minha menina chorava de felicidade. Ela encarou Edward, os dois sorrindo, ninguém dizia nada, mas ainda sim conversavam silenciosamente. Minha missão estava cumprida, pai e filha tinham um forte laco os unindo, o amor os ligaria eternamente...

Foi tão bom saber que tudo estava bem, saber que Renesmee estava em boas mãos, que agora, não havia mais problemas se algo me acontecesse que mal reparei a fraqueza que me rodeava.

Foi só então que senti o quão fraca e debilitada eu estava, agora, sabendo que Renesmee estaria em boas mãos que eu finalmente percebi a fraqueza, finalmente senti o cansaço me tomar, sabia que minhas pernas não seriam mais confiáveis por muito tempo, precisava sair dali.

Olhei para todos rapidamente e vi que Jasper já sabia como eu me sentia, também percebi que Carlisle havia reparado. Eu precisava fazer algo antes que mais alguém percebesse.

-Ah... – chamei a atenção para mim. – Acho que vocês querem curtir Renesmee mais um pouco. – sorri de leve, um sorriso mecânico. – Se não se importarem, eu gostaria de usar a cozinha para poder preparar o almoço de Renesmee.

-De forma alguma, querida. – disse-me Esme. – Fique a vontade, abastecemos a cozinha com tudo que possa vir a precisar, fique a vontade.

Eu queria dizer que havia trazido tudo, que eles não precisavam ter se incomodado, mas eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Assenti com um sorriso fraco e entrei em casa, nem meia dúzia de passos dentro da casa e minhas pernas me traíram, eu já estava preparada para o impacto, mas este não veio, mãos fortes, firmes e frias me seguraram, olhei para trás e vi Jasper.

-Você está fraca... – foi tudo que ele disse. Então o loiro me ergueu nos braços e começou a subir escada a cima, olhei para trás e percebi que não estávamos sozinhos, Carlisle nos seguia.

Mantive meus olhos fechados durante todo o percurso, Jasper parecia me carregar com muita facilidade como se eu fosse um travesseiro; me senti sendo colocada em algo macio e as mãos gélidas de Jazz desapareceram, forcei-me a abrir os olhos. Estávamos no quarto de Esme e Carlisle ao que percebi.

-Por que me trouxeram aqui? – perguntei surpreendendo-me em ver como minha voz estava fraca e debilitada.

Jazz sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, pela expressão perturbada em seu rosto de anjo eu pude ver a preocupação que emanava dele.

-Não vou mais adiar isso, Bella. – a voz de Carlisle parecia nervosa e ansiosa. – Não vou esperar que se mate para resolver fazer o exame.

Sentei-me na cama e pude ver Carlisle preparando uma seringa para colher meu sangue. Agulhas! Estremeci só de pensar.

-Exame? – Jasper chamou minha atenção, olhei para ele e vi a confusão que sua cabeça estava. – Que exame? Está doente, Bella?

Não tive nem tempo de pensar em uma resposta pois a porta fora escancarada, tomei um susto com aquilo, olhei, por reflexo, para a porta e ali estava Edward, sua expressão era horrorizada, angustiada, apavorada.

-O que houve? – perguntou ele urgentemente.

Meu sangue parou de circular por meu corpo, era óbvio que Edward conseguia nos ouvir e mesmo que não conseguisse, ele lia pensamentos, em nome de Deus qual era o meu problema? Eu não costumava ser tão estúpida assim.

Ficamos sem saber o que responder, Jasper por não ter uma resposta, Carlisle e eu por não termos alguma desculpa para contar; a raiva foi ficando cada vez mais visível na face perfeita de Edward, isso me fez perceber que Carlisle estava driblando Edward mentalmente.

Carlisle abriu um sorriso perfeito e começou a se aproximar de mim com seus apetrechos médicos:

-Se acalme, Edward... – disse ele, Jazz deu espaço para que Carlisle se sentasse ao meu lado. – Bella está bem...

Edward adentrou no quarto e se aproximou, sua expressão ainda era séria, preocupada, ligeiramente apavorada.

-Pra que um exame de sangue, Carlisle? – perguntou ele, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

Senti minhas bochechas corarem, olhar de Edward parecia me queimar, desviei o olhar.

-Olhe para ela, Edward. – Carlisle disse naturalmente enquanto arregaçava a manga de minha blusa. – Ela não esta bem, isso está claro.

Edward voltou a me avaliar, eu pude ver dor em seu olhar.

-O que você acha que ela tem?

-Não sei ao certo. – Carlisle passou o algodão em meu braço. – Mas acredito que uma anemia ou algo assim. – disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que espetou a agulha em meu braço.

Soltei um gemido involuntário por conta da dor, meu punho se fechou e eu desviei o olhar. Oh por Deus como eu odiava agulhas!

Edward se sensibilizou, pegou minha mão e a acariciou.

-Continua sendo uma tola... – falou ele com delicadeza. – Sempre temendo as coisas mais banais.

Olhei feio para ele enquanto Carlisle retirava a agulha e colocava um curativo ali.

-Você diz isso porque se alguém mete uma agulha em sua pele, a agulha se quebra não seu braço é furado. – falei ligeiramente irritada, ele se limitou a rir levemente. Acariciou meu rosto delicadamente, fazendo-me desarmar.

-Você está fraca... – disse ele subitamente. – Não gosto de vê-la assim...

-Preocupe-se com nossa filha... – eu respondi sem quebrar o contato visual – E tudo ficará bem.

-Então Bella, - Carlisle chamou nossa atenção. – Mandarei o exame para o laboratório e pedirei urgência no resultado, deve sair ainda hoje. – Me limitei a assentir. Carlisle abriu a maleta e tirou dali um comprimido, trouxe para mim. – Enquanto esperamos o resultado, tome este comprimido, ele lhe dará um pouco de energia.

-Obrigada. – sorri levemente pegando o comprimido. – Vou preparar o almoço de Renesmee e aproveito para tomar o comprimido.

Fiz menção de me levantar mas Edward me deteu:

-Talvez você devesse ficar descansando. – Ele parecia inseguro, eu me limitei a sorrir, era tão estranho ter alguém se preocupando tanto comigo novamente. Desde que Edward partirá, era apenas eu por eu mesma, vez por outra Ângela e Ben me ajudavam, mas nada tão preocupado como Edward era.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem! – garanti me levantando. – Além do mais, nossa filha precisa comer!

Edward continuou me fitando preocupado, ignorei aquilo, ele precisava superar toda aquela super-proteção que me devotava.

-Volte para Renesmee. – eu disse ao passar pela porta. – Um dia é muito pouco tempo para suprir quase dois anos de carência.

Eu me dirigi a cozinha, tomei o remédio e preparei o meu almoço e o de Renesmee, os Cullens tinham deixado a dispensa, os armários e a geladeira lotados de todo tipo de alimento, fiquei até um pouco tonta, sem saber bem o que preparar. Acabei por fazer uma comida simples, arroz e feijão com filé de frango e brócolis. Nem me preocupei com Renesmee enquanto estive cozinhando, sabia que ela estava segura e em boas mãos. Vez por outra, um dos Cullens vinham me oferecer ajuda, mas eu recusei todas, eles deveriam curtir o tempo que tinham com Nessie e não na cozinha comigo.

Assim que o almoço ficou pronto, Edward trouxe nossa filha para comer, achei mais prudente dar eu mesma o almoço para Nessie, ela já era meio enjoada para comer, não sabia se ela se comportaria enquanto comece. Renesmee comeu toda comida ofertada, sobre o olhar encantado de todos os Cullens, muito provavelmente era estranho para ela, assim como era para mim, ter tantas pessoas a observando com tanta fascinação.

Assim que acabou de comer, Renesmee foi para o colo de Esme, enquanto eu comia, o assunto entre ela e os Cullens era cada vez mais descontraído, ela estava se sentindo em casa ali, ela fez questão de me contar cada detalhe de sua manhã com eles e o tigre, o qual ela resolveu chamar de Safira.

Assim que terminei de comer, fomos todos para a sala, antes de chegarmos a sala de televisão, Renesmee viu o piano de Edward. Seus olhos ficaram fixos no piano, era um belo piano, muito melhor do que tínhamos em casa, ela sabia disso e eu também.

-Qual o problema? – perguntou Edward vendo que nossa filha parara de andar, olhando alguma coisa que até então ele ainda não tinha entendido o que era.

-Renesmee... – chamei severamente. Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, ela entendeu que eu não queria que ela quisesse se quer se aproximar do piano.

-Desculpe... – pediu ela baixando a cabeça.

-O que ela quer? – insistiu Edward ansioso para saciar a vontade de nossa filha.

-Nada de mais... – tranqüilizei-o.

-Ela quer o piano. – esclareceu Alice. Olhei feio para ela, pois a mesma não tinha nada que ter se intrometido.

-O piano? – perguntou Emmett confuso coçando a cabeça.

-Sim. – assentiu Rosalie com os olhos fixos na sobrinha. Como a verdade já havia sido revelada, Nessie se aproximou do piano do pai.

-Você gosta de pianos? – perguntou Edward se aproximando, um sorriso de canto brotava em seu rosto ao ver que a filha tinha o mesmo gosto que ele.

Renesmee continuava com o olhar fixo no piano, passou a mão, sem realmente encostar por toda sua extensão.

-Sim.. – respondeu ela simplesmente, seus olhos não desviaram do piano nem por um momento.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu consideravelmente, ele se ajoelhou ao lado de nossa filha e ficou a estudá-la.

-Se você quiser, quando crescer, posso lhe ensinar a tocar...

-Renesmee não se... – foi tudo que eu consegui dizer, pois a mesma respondeu olhando para Edward pela primeira vez.

-Mas eu sei tocar! – um ruga de irritação apareceu em seu rosto.

-Seja indelicada... – terminei a frase com um suspiro frustrado, as vezes Renesmee era tão... Tão menina.

Edward, assim como todos os Cullens ficaram surpresos, e não era para menos, Renesmee não tinha nem dois anos. Após o momento de espanto ter passado Edward sorriu novamente.

-Não sei porque isso ainda me surpreende. – disse ele simplesmente. Eu estava vendo a hora que ele a incentivaria a tocar seu piano, eu não podia permitir aquilo, ao me dizia que se isso ocorresse não seria nada bom.

-Chega filha... – me aproximei. – Deixe o piano do papai, ele não gosta que ninguém mecha nele. – eu a puxei para longe do piano. – Você tem o seu em casa, quando chegarmos você pode tocar se quiser....

Ela me olhou com olhos triste mas entendeu.

-Tudo bem. – Ela pensou por um instante. – Mamãe, um dia podemos ter um piano desses? – perguntou ela singelamente.

Eu olhei para ela e abri um breve sorriso, por mais que eu quisesse parecer durona, ela sempre me cativava da maneira mais inesperada possível. Ajoelhei-me ara ficar da mesma altura que minha menina.

Renesmee assentiu, pensou por um breve instante e voltou a falar:

-Quando eu ficar mais velha podemos ter um desses? – ela olhou novamente para o piano.

-Podemos! – prometi. – Quando você tiver seus dez ou doze anos a mamãe compra um novinho para você, você escolhe o modelo!

-Jura? – os olhinhos dela brilharam.

-Juro! – sorri e dei-lhe um beijo na testa, fizemos menção de ir a sala de televisão quando Edward nos deteve.

-Espere... – nos paramos, eu xinguei Edward mentalmente, ele as vezes era muito inconveniente. – Você pode tocar meu piano se quiser, minha filha... – disse ele gentilmente.

-Jura? – Renesmee soltou minha mão e foi para perto de Edward. – Posso mesmo?

Edward riu e assentiu.

Bufei levemente, aquilo não acabaria bem, mas era bom ver que o elo que unia pai e filha crescia a cada segundo.

Nessie se dirigiu até o piano e se sentou no banquinho, todos se aproximaram para ouvi-la tocar. Renesmee encarou as teclas por algum tempo, como se as admirasse, então começou a tocar.

Assim que as primeiras notas saíram eu estaquei, os deuses me odiavam não era possível. De todas as músicas possíveis e imagináveis que Renesmee conhecia e sabia tocar, as quais não eram poucas, ela foi tocar logo a sua canção de ninar. A MINHA canção de ninar, a que um dia, num passado muito distante, Edward fizera para mim. O grande problema era que Renesmee não sabia disso.

Olhei vagarosamente para os Cullens, todos estavam estáticos, espantados pela música que Nessie tocava, obviamente todos a conheciam. Oh Merda! Com muito medo, eu olhei para Edward, acho que estava na remota esperança dele não reconhecer a própria música, mas era absolutamente ridículo, obviamente, ele reconheceu.

Renesmee tocou toda a música graciosamente, sem que ninguém ousasse interrompe-la; quando a música finalmente acabou, ela se virou, com um sorriso nos lábios, esperando pelos elogios, mas só encontrou os olhares aturdidos dos familiares.

-On...Onde aprendeu a tocar esta música? – perguntou Edward com uma voz estranha, parecia que fora um sacrifício para ele fazer a frase sair.

Renesmee estranhou, e com toda a razão, essa não era a atitude que minha menina esperava.

-Você não gostou? – perguntou ela ligeiramente decepcionada. – É minha canção de ninar... Todas as noites, desde que nasci, mamãe canta-a para mim.

Automaticamente, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Todos estavam incrédulos, com certeza, essa não era algo que eles esperavam de mim. Minhas bochechas coraram fortemente. Renesmee estava cada vez mais confusa.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntou ela.

-Nenhum, querida. – forcei um sorriso. – Acho que esta na hora de você tirar seu cochilo não é?

Renesmee esfregou os olhinhos, sinal claro de sono.

-Não estou cansada. – mentiu ela descaradamente. Eu me limitei a rir, aproximei-me, peguei-a no colo e a coloquei em posição de ninar.

-Por que você não tenta dormir, todos estarão aqui quando você acordar. – prometi. Dei uma rápida olhada para os Cullens, mas eles continuavam em estado de choque. Resolvi ignorá-los. – Pronta para dormir?

Renesmee fechou os olhinhos. – Vai cantar para mim?

Minhas bochechas coraram novamente. – Você quer que eu cante?

-Quero... Adoro ouvi-la cantar...

-Então eu cantarei... – depositei um beijo em sua testa e comecei a cantar sua canção de ninar.

Evitei olhar para os Cullens, mas sabia que seus olhares estavam fixos em mim, com uma expressão de espanto, ignorei isso. Não levou muito tempo, Renesmee estava dormindo. Eu precisava do carrinho dela. Olhei em volta, todos pareciam absortos em seus pensamentos, achei melhor pedir a alguém menos chocado, Alice.

-Lice... – ela deu um pulo, como se tivesse sido arrancada do transe. – Pode pegar o carrinho de Renesmee no meu carro? Por favor? – tirei as chaves do bolso e joguei para ela.

-Claro. – ela saiu em disparado, dois segundos depois estava de volta com o carrinho já montado, coloquei Renesmee ali e a cobri com o cobertor.

Levantei meu olhar e vi, todos ainda transtornado, dei um suspiro frustrado.

-Você... Minha música... Renesmee... Cantar.... – As palavras de Edward saíram tão desconexas que eu ri, isso não era típico de um vampiro. Ficamos mais alguns instantes em silêncio. Edward se recompôs e veio para o meu lado.

-Aquela era sua canção de ninar... – não foi uma pergunta, mas eu respondi mesmo assim.

-Sim.

-Aquela era a música que eu compus para você... – novamente ele afirmou.

-Sim. – eu não me atrevia a olhar para ele, a vergonha era grande demais.

-Você ensinou-a a Renesmee... – Edward me virou e levantou meu rosto, para que eu o fitasse nos olhos.

-O que há de mal nisso? – perguntei cansada da enrolação dele.

-Por fez isso? – Edward estava confuso. – Por que? Depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz, por quê?

Senti-me estranha por dentro, havia tanta coisa que eu queria lhe dizer, algumas coisas muito rudes, outras muito melosas. Mas Edward sempre tinha um efeito singular em mim, sempre fazia com que meu coração disparasse, ou minha pele se arrepiasse. Eu nunca conseguia saber, quando estava próxima a ele, se estava de pé ou de cabeça para baixo, Edward ainda era minha vida. Mas eu não queria que ele soubesse disso, nem mesmo queria falar sobre a canção ou do fato que eu cantava, eu não queria falar nada. Nada que pudesse aproximar Edward e eu, eu não mais queria sofrer.

-Não quero mais falar disso.. – respondi desviando o olhar.

-Temos que falar! – insistiu ele.

-Não, não temos! – rebati ficando nervosa.

-Bella... – Edward me chamou com uma voz suplicante, mas eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Chega Edward! – falei fria. – Não quero falar sobre isso! Não quero mais falar sobre nada! – eu estava irritada, e nem sabia direito o porque. – Eu não quero mais lhe dar explicações. Não lhe devo explicações! Não insista!

Eu olhei para ele, nem sabia bem o porque fiz aquilo, talvez estivesse pronta a dizer-lhe absurdos, talvez me atirar em seus braços e beijá-lo. Mas nada disso aconteceu, pois um carro se aproximou da casa e parou a porta.

-Deve ser o resultado do seu exame, Bella. – disse Carlisle se dirigindo a porta.

Edward passou a se concentrar, provavelmente pronto a descobrir a verdade pela mente de Carlisle, mas seu pai fora mais esperto.

Ele recebeu o resultado, e me entregou, ainda lacrado, para que somente eu lesse, assim, Edward não conseguiria saber a verdade.

-Aqui Bella. – disse ele. – O exame é seu, acho que o correto é deixá-la ver.

Eu sorri a Carlisle agradecida e abri o envelope. Nem sei ao certo porque estava nervosa, ou porque todo aquele suspense, talvez fosse pelo fato deu não saber bem o que esperar. Tantas vezes que eu acreditei que estava e que não estava grávida naquele ultimo mês, agora finalmente a verdade viria.

Com um cuidado desnecessário, eu abri o envelope, tomando o cuidado para que ninguém conseguisse vê-lo também. Dei uma rápida lida na folha, onde falava que o exame era um teste de gravidez, então eu cheguei a tão esperada resposta.

Ao final da folha, em vermelho, estava escrito "**POSITIVO**".

Não sei dizer como me senti, mas as lágrimas vieram no mesmo instante, a alegria e mo medo consumiram cada célula do meu corpo, era como voar, mas tendo consciência que podia cair, que muito provavelmente cairia. Uma nova vida estava crescendo dentro de mim, e com certeza, eu estava morrendo com aquilo.

Eu estava com medo, mas muito feliz, um outro filho, um outro filho do único amor que já tive. Um outro filho de Edward. Abri um sorriso involuntário.

-Bella? – Carlisle tirou-me de meu momento mágico. – E então? O que diz o exame?

Ele estava ansioso, assim como os demais, mas era o único que se ansiava pelo motivo certo.

-Estou anêmica... – declarei simplesmente. Abracei meu próprio corpo, numa forma de abraçar meu próprio filho e fechei meus olhos.

Novamente minha vida estava mudando. Tudo estava crescendo... O relacionamento de Edward e Nessie; minha filha estava crescendo, a família também estava, minha barriga também e principalmente, meu coração. Pois este já havia duplicado de tamanho e no espaço extra, já fora totalmente preenchido por meu próximo filho. Minha mais nova esperança e razão de viver.


	44. Recuperando o tempo perdido POV Edward

Eu senti um nó se formar em minha garganta quando ouvi Bella falar sobre a anemia, me senti impotente. Eu não conseguia suportar vê-la assim, tão frágil, ainda mais por um motivo tão tolo como aquele. Me doeu mais ainda ver o quanto aquela notícia perturbara minha Bella. Logo que lera o resultado de exame, lágrimas intensas caíram de seus olhos, revelando seu desespero. Tão logo ela abraçou o próprio corpo. Eu via seu cansaço, seu desanimo, já estava cansada de tantos problemas, eu sabia disso. Na verdade, eu me sentia assim também, eu sentia o que Bella sentia.

Por mais que em meu intimo eu estava transbordando de alegria por ter minha filha ali, eu também sofria, sofria muito, a dor de Bella era a minha também, seu cansaço era o meu. Seu desespero se fazia meu.

Eu não sabia se tinha o direito ou a liberdade, mas meu instinto falou mais alto e eu me aproximei. Envolvi-a em meus braços, em um intenso abraço; eu quis dizer a ela que ela não estava sozinha, quis dizer que eu estava ao lado dela, mas achei que não fora necessário, acredito que o silêncio falara mais.

Bella não protestou, muito pelo contrário, ela me abraçou de volta, escondeu o rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço e chorou. Chorou por muito tempo, deixou minha camisa encharcada, mas isso nada importava.

Ninguém nada disse, se era por não saber o que dizer ou se porque não havia o que ser digo eu não sabia. Quando Bella finalmente se acalmou ela se afastou e fitou meus olhos.

Nunca vi o olhar de Bella tão intenso como naquele momento. Seus olhos eram inundados de palavras que eu não sabia decifrar. Em seu olhar eu vi que Bella queria me dizer algo, vi que havia alguma coisa que ela escondia e queria me revelar. Eu esperei que ela fizesse, esperei que ela me dissesse o que seu olhar tanto ansiava para me contar, mas ela não o fez; Bella desviou o olhar e logo se afastou.

-Desculpe por isso... – pediu ela num sussurro limpando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

-Não se preocupe. – eu continuei a estudá-la, tentando entender se ela estava realmente melhor ou se só tentava transparecer que era forte. Eu soube, que ela se fazia de forte, sabia que queria demonstrar a valentia que a mesma já não queria mais ter. Por conta disso eu a envolvi em um novo abraço, ela pareceu assustada com minha atitude, mas não se afastou. Eu afaguei suas costas e seus braços.

-Bella... – minha voz era agonizada, eu queria fazer com que seu sofrimento cessasse, mas não sabia como. – Sei que está sofrendo. Sei que esta cansada. Sei que quer desistir... – minhas palavras eram carregadas do medo que eu sentia de algo acontecer com minha Bella. – Sei que não entende e eu também não... – beijei o topo de sua testa. - Seu houvesse alguma maneira de tirar toda essa dor de dentro de você e fazê-la minha... Eu faria sem pensar duas vezes.

-Se eu pudesse te dizer que existe um motivo para tudo que está acontecendo com você, eu diria. – eu não sabia da onde aquelas palavras vinham, nem mesmo se faziam algum sentido à ela, mas para mim, faziam todo o sentido do mundo. – Se houvesse alguma maneira deu aplacar essa dor que está te destruindo, eu faria. Se houvesse algum jeito deu tornar tudo mais fácil para você, eu faria Bella, juro que faria...

Bella se afastou e encontrou meu olhar, seus olhos já estavam mareados novamente.

-Eu queria encontrar uma maneira Bella, queria poderia te ajudar, mesmo que isso custasse minha existência. Mas eu não posso... – eu me senti impotente. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer, a única coisa que posso lhe garantir, a única coisa que posso jurar-lhe, é que sempre estarei ao seu lado, nunca te deixarei sozinha! Nunca mais Bella! Nunca! Vou estar ao seu lado, te ajudarei a passar pelas dificuldades da vida, te ajudarei em tudo que você precisar! Estarei ao seu lado, não permitirei que desista, seguiremos em frente, juntos! – eu abri um leve sorriso, mas a dor dentro de mim foi insuportável com o que estava prestes a dizer. – Mesmo que sendo apenas bons amigos...

Bella e eu continuamos a nos encarar por alguns segundos, nossos olhares eram intensos, cheios de agradecimentos, promessas, pedidos e quem sabe, até possíveis ofensas. Nada foi dito. Encostei minha testa na dela, beije-lhe a ponta do nariz.

-Amo você... – sussurrei sem desviar o olhar. – Amo nossa filha... – um pequeno sorriso brotou nos doces lábios de minha Bella. – Estamos juntos nessa!

-Obrigada! – sorriu ela, a gratidão era intensa em sua voz.

Eu me senti mais pleno, mais tranqüilo ao saber que Bella estava mais calma e confiava em mim. Nosso momento não durou muito, pois Carlisle nos interrompeu.

-Bom... – nós nos separamos, ele pousou a mão no ombro de Bella. – Acho que seria prudente se eu tomasse Bella uns minutinhos; aproveitando que Renesmee esta dormindo, será que você poderia me acompanhar até o hospital, Bella?

Eu fiquei ansioso novamente, Bella estaria tão mal assim?

-Você acha que é caso de ir até hospital, Carlisle? – perguntei preocupado.

Talvez a anemia estivesse pior do que eu imaginava.

-Não se precipite Edward, - acalmou-me ele. – só quero ser prudente, além do que, acho não tenho os remédios suficientes aqui. Não vai querer correr o risco, vai filho? – Carlisle estava calmo, mas ainda assim, parecia bastante ansioso para levar Bella para longe.

Por mais que eu relutasse a aceitar a idéia do hospital, Carlisle tinha razão, era melhor prevenirmos do que remediarmos.

-Está bem... – concordei frustradamente. Bella sorriu levemente, pegou sua bolsa no sofá, ela e Carlisle fizeram menção de se retirar mas eu intervi. – Mas irei com vocês!

-NÃO! – Os dois gritaram em juntos. Fiquei aturdido, qual era o problema deu ir junto?

Os dois se entreolharam por um leve momento, Bella se aproximou de mim, alisou meu rosto, sua expressão era serena, seu olhar era cativante. Ela me desarmou totalmente, me fez perder o foco.

-Edward... – a voz de Bella era muito sedutora. – Não quero que Renesmee fique longe tanto do pai como da mãe. Eu preciso ir. Por favor, fique aqui com ela... – Bella aproximou nossos corpos, seu hálito quente embriagou-me. – Ela precisa da supervisão de um de nós. Diga que cuidará dela enquanto eu não volto... – Suas mãos passaram por todo meu peitoril. – Prometa que me avisará se algo não estiver normal... Se ela acordar... Por favor, Edward.

Aquilo era uma estratégia dela, eu sabia que era. Desde que eu a forcei a contar a verdade ela não mais me quisera, ela não mais pedira por meu toque, nem permitia que eu a tocasse. Ela não estava sendo toda sedutora a toa, ela me queria longe, eu sabia de tudo isso. Mas ali, ao caliente toque dela, ao som de sua voz sedutora, eu não conseguia negar. Simplesmente não consegui.

-Está... Está bem... – concordei soltando um suspiro de prazer, eu sentia tanta falta daquele toque. – Vou... Vou ficar com Renesmee.

Bella sorriu e parou de me acariciar.

-Obrigada. – disse ela, deu um beijo em meu rosto e saiu com Carlisle, tão logo o carro forá ligado e se afastará da casa.

Continuei imóvel, ouvindo o carro se afastar cada vez mais, até se misturar com os demais carros da estrada. Rosalie se aproximou, mexendo nos cabelos da maneira irritante que somente ela sabia fazer.

-Você sabe que ela o persuadiu, não é? – ela parecia divertida com aquilo.

Soltei um suspiro e me aproximei do carrinho de Renesmee.

-Sei... – confirmei, assim que meu olhar pousou em Renesmee, eu me hipnotizei. – Mas se ela prefere me ter longe, vou fazer a vontade dela.

Comecei a balançar, levemente, o carrinho. Minha filha era um pequeno anjo.

Um anjinho sem asas que veio para iluminar a minha vida e a de Bella também.

Incrível como nesse pouco tempo eu já amava Renesmee incondicionalmente, era um amor tão grande quanto o que eu sentia por Bella, mas eram amores diferentes. Renesmee preenchera minha vida, dera uma nova luz, unira Bella e eu pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Nessie era o fruto do mais puro amor que já existiu na história, um amor que só se vê em contos de fadas, onde um ama tanto o outro que está disposto a correr qualquer risco pelo outro. Um amor que está disposto a morrer... Que está disposto a deixar o caminho livre para o outro se isso for o melhor para ele, mesmo que isso venha a matá-lo. Um amor o qual nunca será esquecido, sempre será esperado, um amor que muitos pensam ser impossível.

Não prestei mais atenção em nada a minha volta, não faço idéia se meus irmãos e minha mãe ficaram tão perdidos em pensamentos quanto eu, ou se demoliram a casa... Meus pensamentos estavam absortos em Renesmee, meus olhos só conseguiam vê-la dormir profundamente, talvez sonhar... Minha concentração só pendia para conter minha vontade de ler os pensamentos de minha menina, zelar para que só tivesse sonhos bons...

Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou, nem mesmo o que aconteceu ao meu redor, só fui despertado de meus devaneios quando a porta foi novamente aberta, desviei meu olhar de Renesmee e olhei para a porta; Carlisle entrava, logo atrás dele, minha Bella vinha.

Minha alma se iluminou ao ver que a Bella que entrava, era totalmente diferente da que saira daqui. Bella estava com uma aparência muito melhor, parecia muito mais saudável, estava mais corada, o corpo ligeiramente mais encorpado, parecia com mais vida, parecia menos frágil. Poderia parecer loucura, mas eu jurava que até sua circulação sanguínea estava melhor.

-Bella... – não pude deixar de sorrir, levantei-me e fui ao seu encontro. Ela, que até então olhava para baixo, levantou o olhar, olhou para mim em seguida para nossa filha, depois sorriu.

-Olá Edward. – disse ela enquanto deixava a bolsa no sofá.

-Como se sente? – perguntei ansioso, rapidamente eu fiz uma avaliação por seu corpo, parecia tudo bem, exceto por um discreto curativo, muito provavelmente por causa do soro.

-Me sinto muito bem. – ela sorriu, seu sorriso estava mais vido. – Como está Renesmee? – ela se aproximou do carrinho, eu fiz o mesmo.

-Continua dormindo. – ficamos os dois a admirá-la, envolvi a cintura de Bella com um dos braços, ela não fez objeção.

-Ficou tudo bem na minha ausência? – insistiu ela.

-Perfeitamente bem! – garanti.

-Edward não desgrudou os olhos de Renesmee nem por um segundo. – Alice entrou na conversa sorrindo, eu não gostei de sua intromissão, mas Bella pareceu satisfeita com o comentário.

-Isso é muito bom! – foi tudo que ela disse, então Alice e ela entraram em uma conversa onde Alice tentava convencer Bella as duas irem fazer compras, o mais rápido possível.

Afastei-me, fui a procura de Carlisle; encontrei-o abraçado a Esme, ambos olhando para o horizonte pela parede de vidro.

-Pai? – chamei sua atenção, ele e Esme viraram-se; Esme mantinha seu costumeiro sorriso nos lábios, em sua mente eu percebia o quão feliz ela estava por Bella estar por perto novamente e pelo milagre de ser avó. Mas Carlisle, estava diferente, eu não sabia dizer o porque, mas estava diferente, ele estava muito feliz e sua mente só me mostrava ser por conta da neta, mas tinha algo mais. Algo que ele evitava pensar. Algo que brilhava em seu olhar.

-Sim, filho? – sua voz era tranqüila.

-Deu tudo certo? Bella está bem? – voltei a me focar em minha Bella, esquecendo de minhas curiosidades sem fundamento, muito provavelmente era tudo coisa da minha cabeça

.

-Ela está bem agora, Edward. – garantiu-me ele. – Tomou duas bolsas de soro cheios de nutrientes, ela esta bem melhor.

-Quanto tempo você acha que durará a anemia?

-Pretendo erradicá-la o mais rápido possível.

-Obrigado, pai. – foi tudo que consegui dizer, eu jamais conseguiria transmitir a Carlisle a gratidão por sentia por estar tão empenhado em curar Bella.

Carlisle não teve tempo de responder, Alice se aproximou, estava brava, Bella seguia-a.

-Edward! Carlisle! Precisamos conversar!

-Alice não faca isso! – pediu Bella, mas fora ignorada por Alice.

-O que houve, Alice? – perguntei me sentindo ansioso, algo me dizia que coisa boa não viria por aí.

-Não houve nada! – interveio Bella. – Vamos conversar a sós Alice. – Ela puxou o braco de Alice, mas minha irmã se desvencilhou.

-Precisamos levar Renesmee para caçar! – Alice foi tão inesperada em seu comentário que precisei de alguns segundos para absorver a informação.

-O... O que? – perguntei confuso.

-Alguém, pelo amor de Deus, coloque na cabeça de Bella que ela precisa PARAR de dar o próprio sangue para Renesmee! – pediu minha irmã irritada.

Novamente a informação foi quase que incompreensível para mim.

-O... O que? – repeti a pergunta, sem acreditar no que eu mesmo havia escutado.

Carlisle, porém, foi mais rápido em assimilar a informação.

-VOCÊ DÁ SEU PRÓPRIO SANGUE PARA RENESMEE SE ALIMENTAR? – Grunhiu meu pai. Ele estava muito furioso, mais do que jamais vira.

-VOCÊ O QUE? – Agora eu estava começando a assimilar a informação.

Bella se encolheu com o tom ameaçador meu e de Carlisle.

-Renesmee precisa se alimentar. – foi a única explicação lógica que ela dera.

Isso fez minha ira aumentar.

-Você perdeu a noção do juízo, Bella? – grunhi. Não era possível que Bella fosse tão ingênua.

-Renesmee não vive só com comida humana, vocês deveriam saber bem disso. – ironizou ela.

-Desde quando você faz isso? – perguntou Carlisle, ele parecia muito preocupado, tentava calcular coisas sem sentido.

Bella não respondeu, suas bochechas coraram. Voltamos nossa atencão para Alice.

-Desde que Renesmee nasceu. – disse minha irmã.

Isso fez minha raiva aumentar. Bella não tinha um pingo de bom-senso. Olhei para Carlisle, esperando por seu sermão de como aquilo era insano, mas este não veio. Carlisle permaneceu calado, estático, sua pele estava mais branca do que nunca. Ele estava em choque.

-Você... – Carlisle teve dificuldades em formular a própria pergunta. – Quando foi a ultima vez que fez isso? - Bella não respondeu de imediato, parecia assustada. Carlisle a pressionou. - É importante Bella! Talvez seja isso que esteja piorando sua anemia com tanta rapidez.

Senti minha alma levar um soco só de pensar que algo tão simples para mim, algo que eu podia ter resolvido facilmente, estava ajudando a matar minha Bella. Quando a encarei, ela estava branca, parecia muito assustada, rapidamente ela abraçou o próprio corpo, como se quisesse se proteger de algo invisível.

-Foi semana passada. – respondeu ela finalmente. Sua voz era tomada pelo medo, o mesmo que logo tomou a todos nós.

Bella dando o próprio sangue a uma meia-vampira... Estremeci com tal visão. Bella só podia ser suicida. Mas não era hora para isso, era preciso pensar com agilidade, resolver isso o mais rápido possível, antes que Renesmee se tornasse dependente do sangue da mãe, se é que isso ainda não havia acontecido.

-Vamos levar Renesmee para caçar, agora! – falei com urgência, não mais me importando em manter o tom humano, era até preferível que Bella não participasse da discussão.

-Ei! – protestou ela. – Discutam numa velocidade em que eu consiga acompanhar! É sobre minha filha e eu! – Ignoramos seu pedido, Alice descartou minha idéia.

-Hoje não. – disse ela. – Está quase anoitecendo, não é bom levarmos uma menina para caçar a noite.

-Ela é meia-vampira. – interveio Esme. – Pode enxergar na escuridão isso não é um problema.

-Não temos certeza disso. – Carlisle argumentou. – Justamente por ser meia-vampira não há como sabermos se a visão dela é tão eficiente como a nossa. Não podemos correr o risco.

-Além do que, será a primeira caçada dela. – Alice acrescentou. – Precisaremos ensiná-la.

-Não há o que ensinar, é nosso instinto. – Rebati.

-Novamente, ela é meia-vampira. – Disse Carlisle. – Não sabemos se ela tem instintos tão fortes como os nossos.

-Mesmo que não seja hoje, precisa ser logo. – falei.

-Sim. – concordou Carlisle. – Mesmo que ela não esteja com sede ainda, não podemos arriscar. Quanto antes ela caçar mais seguro será para Bella.

-Vamos amanhã então. – disse minha irmã. – Ao amanhecer.

-Ela tem aula. – lembrou Esme. – Não seria bom se Renesmee faltasse.

-A escola é o de menos, Esme. – lembrei-a.

-Ainda sim, - interveio Carlisle. – Esme está certa. Muito provavelmente todas as pessoas próximas a Bella devem saber que hoje você iria conhecer Renesmee, se amanhã de manhã ela não estiver em casa, levantará suspeitas.

-Depois da escola, então. – eu já estava começando a ficar irritado com aquilo.

-Isso seria mais prudente. – concordou Alice. – Se alguém perceber diremos que ela foi passar a tarde no shopping com um de nós.

-Quem irá? – perguntou Esme.

-Eu irei. – falei prontamente.

Alice e Carlisle se entreolharam, invadi suas mentes para saber o que acontecia, mas não fui rápido o bastante.

-Acho que Carlisle também deveria ir. – disse Alice. – Qualquer emergência, é bom ter o médico por perto.

-Sim sim. – concordou meu pai. – Eu devo ir também.

-Eu ficarei com Bella. – continuou Alice. – Não é bom deixá-la sozinha. – Minha irmã deu um olhar significativo a nosso pai e completou. – Por causa da anemia.

-Isso é muito prudente. – concordou Carlisle.

-Emmett também deveria ir. – argumentei. – Ele tornará o clima mais agradável, e passará mais segurança a Renesmee, por ser o mais forte.

-Concordo. – disse Carlisle.

-Creio que eu deveria ficar. – disse Esme. – Afinal, Rosalie vai querer ir também e talvez Jasper também deva ir, caso Renesmee precise que ele controle algum animal.

-Mas será que ele agüenta? – perguntei diretamente a Alice. – Renesmee tem sangue correndo nas veias. Ele agüentaria? Alem do que, Bella ficará histérica, talvez ele deva ficar para acalmá-la.

-Jasper ficará bem e será mais útil na caçada. – disse Alice. – E quanto a Bella, qualquer coisa lhe daremos um sedativo.

-Tem certeza? – Indaguei.

-Sim. – confirmou ela. – Renesmee tem um cheiro diferente para nós, sabe disso.

Me limitei a concordar, se Alice dizia, ela tinha certeza disso.

-Tudo ocorrerá bem? – Carlisle questionou. – Teremos algum contra-tempo?

Alice pensou por um breve minuto, deixou que suas visões lhe mostrassem todas as possibilidade; acompanhei em sua mente, cada futuro que poderia se concretizar no dia seguinte. Nada ameaçador.

-Tudo ficará bem. – garantiu ela. – Não terão contra-tempo algum.

Quando nossa discussão finalmente acabou, Bella estava a beira do histerismo, querendo saber o que estávamos discutindo. Pedi que ela se acalmasse, mas não adiantou. Mas era compreensível, afinal, discutíamos sobre seu maior tesouro, que hoje, também era o meu.

-Bella, - tente escolher as palavras de uma maneira sucinta, mas Bella pediu que eu não fizesse rodeios, por isso prossegui de uma maneira mais direta. - Precisamos ensinar Renesmee a caçar.

A confusão pairou sobre minha Bella.

-O... O que? – ela não havia entendido direito. – É brincadeira certo?

-Bella... – peguei-lhe os pulsos, sem machucá-la. – É preciso! – insisti, meu olhar fixo no dela. – Renesmee precisa aprender a caçar! Ela não pode continuar a beber seu sangue! – eu me sentia cada vez mais angustiado com aquilo. – Seu sangue tem um cheiro muito apelativo, Bella... Se ela se vicia... – engoli em seco. Não fui capaz de terminar a frase, só tal idéia já me era apavorante, eu não podia me permitir cogitar tal hipótese. Um mundo onde Bella não existisse... Um mundo do qual Bella partisse... Não teria significado! Bella era tudo para mim!

Bella ficou um tempo em silêncio; se julgava minhas palavras ou minha sanidade mental, eu não sabia dizer. A cada segundo que se passava, mais angustiado eu ficava. Nessie precisava caçar, isso era um fato consumado, mas eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria ir contra uma decisão de minha Bella.

Aguardei, ansioso, por sua resposta. Ela não veio, pois tão logo Renesmee começou a se mexer no carrinho; Bella afastou-se de mim e se aproximou do carrinho, eu fiz o mesmo.

Renesmee revirou-se mais algumas vezes, começou a se espreguiçar e tão logo abriu os olhos. Bella abriu um sorriso maternal e verdadeiro, muito raro em seus lábios desde que voltei.

-Bom dia... – sussurrou ela enquanto pegava nossa filha no colo. Abri um sorriso e acariciei os cachos ligeiramente desgrenhados de nossa pequena.

-Bom dia... – sussurrei parecendo bobo. Renesmee esfregou os olhinhos e olhou para Bella e eu algumas vezes, abriu um sorriso deslumbrante que me fez esquecer da onde eu estava por um milésimo de segundo.

-Bom dia, mamãe. Bom dia, papai. – disse ela com a voz ainda embriagada de sono.

Bella e eu rimos de leve, ambos hipnotizados pelo encanto de nossa filha. Sempre vi os humanos com um olhar muito singular quando observavam seus filhos, era um olhar totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já havia visto. Um olhar que eu via constantemente em Esme, e algumas vezes em Carlisle. Porém, eu nunca havia compreendido aquele olhar, nem ao menos entendido a intensidade do sentimento que aquele olhar transmitia.

Mas agora, olhando minha própria filha, olhando para Renesmee, eu tinha certeza que meus olhos transmitiam aquele olhar tão singular. Eu tinha certeza que agora eu finalmente entendia tudo. Ser pai era algo profundo demais, era singular, era um sentimento único.

Não havia palavras boas o suficiente para descrever o que é você olhar para uma criatura tão pequena, tão frágil, a criatura mais bela que você já viu; e não se emocionar ao pensar que ela é uma parte de você, ela nasceu da consumação de um amor, ela está ali por sua causa. Depende de você! E você passa a se sentir firme, passa a querer ser um super-heroi, apenas para ter a certeza de que irá proteger e fazer feliz aquele tesouro tão precioso.

Fiquei por alguns segundos perdido em meus devaneios, só voltei a mim quando Bella declarou que achava que estava na hora dela e Renesmee irem embora. Eu não gostei disso, ninguém gostou, mas não podíamos interferir. Renesmee tinha colégio no dia seguinte, Bella precisava se organizar, pelas minhas contas logo teria que voltar para o trabalho. E se quiséssemos que Bella se recuperasse da anemia e que Renesmee fosse caçar, as duas precisavam descansar.

Renesmee se despediu de todos enquanto Bella juntou todos os pertences de nossa filha e colocou no carro. Eu declarei que iria com ela, Bella inicialmente não concordou, mas Renesmee insistiu e eu também, aleguei que queria fazer parte da vida de Renesmee agora. E como eu já sabia da existência de nossa filha, não havia o porque deu não poder freqüentar a casa de Bella dai em diante. No final, ela cedeu.

-Vou dirigindo. – declarei enquanto Bella terminava de afivelar o cinto da cadeira de

Renesmee; Bella me lançou um olhar cético, mas acabou por concordar. Eu assumi a direção e Bella o banco do passageiro. Tão logo eu coloquei o carro em movimento, numa velocidade cautelosa, não passei dos 50 km/h, agora eu era pai, tinha que ser responsável.

Bella pareceu estranhar minha atitude, mas não questionou, ela virou seu rosto para fora, ficou a fitar a paisagem externa, não me encarou uma única vez. Isso me intrigou, e como nos velhos tempos, eu desejei saber o que se passava pela mente dela. Ela continuou sem me encarar, seu olhar continuava preso na escuridão que pairava do lado de fora.

Bella subitamente passou a ter um olhar triste, quase sofrido, isso me preocupou o que estava acontecendo? Temi que aquilo fosse sua máscara finalmente caindo, temi que aquela Bella, cansada de ser ferida pela vida, fosse a verdadeira Bella.

Quis agarra-lhe a mão, quis perguntar o que estava errado, mas não tive chance, pois Bella se moveu, sem tirar os olhos do vidro do carro ela colocou os pés sobre o acento, encolheu-se, abraçou os próprios joelhos como se tentasse cobrir, se proteger, como se tentasse fechar um buraco em seu peito. Isso fez meu coração falecido se despedaçar. Poderia um coração morto sofrer? O meu parecia muito possível.

-Qual é o problema, Bella? – perguntei finalmente. Eu queria desesperadamente aplacar sua dor, mas eu nem ao menos sabia o que a angustiava.

Ela não me fitou, continuou a encarar a escuridão por algum tempo, olhou para trás, eu fiz o mesmo com o retrovisor, Renesmee dormia novamente. Ela voltou sua atenção para fora do carro novamente.

-Como chegamos a esse ponto, Edward? – sua voz era melancólica mas incrivelmente calma, tive a estranha sensação de poder compará-la com a morte.

Eu ponderei por um momento, tentando entender o que ela dizia, tentando saber se minhas suposições eram certeiras.

-As vezes me parece que foi ontem que eu entrei na sala do Sr. Banner de Biologia e o vi pela primeira vez. – ela continuou quando eu não respondi. Eu me pus a acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio, voltei no tempo me lembrando do quanto eu era imaturo, do quanto o cheiro de Bella era apelativo para mim (como ainda é) e eu não tinha o mínimo de auto-controle, por quantas vezes eu quase matei Bella naquela época?

Tais lembranças fizeram um nó surgir em minha garganta, Bella não pareceu notar.

-As vezes eu acho que foi ontem que tudo aconteceu... – ela finalmente me fitou, ficou algum tempo em silêncio, procurando em meus olhos alguma coisa que deduzir ser as lembranças de tempos passados. – Você se lembra? – ela perguntou retoricamente, com toda certeza, nós dois sabíamos que a minha memória era perfeita e eu me lembrava de cada detalhe de cada acontecimento.

-Você se lembra, Edward? – repetiu ela, sem quebrar o contado visual. – A primeira aula de Biologia. A van quase me atropelando. Sua indiferença. Nossa amizade desesperada. Nosso relacionamento. – A cada frase era como um fash vivido em minha cabeça. – O jogo de baseball. James... – minha respiração cessou por um breve momento nesse instante. Mesmo assim ela continuou:

-Meu aniversário. Sua partida... – ela fechou os olhou nesse momento. Suas mãos apertaram com mais força seus joelhos, como se sentisse uma dor física. – O penhasco... – foi a minha vez de fechar os olhos e sofrer. Só de me lembrar de Rosalie ao telefone me dando a pior noticia que alguém poderia me dar, "_Ela se foi, Edward... Alice a viu pular de um penhasco... Sinto muito, Edward. Eu não sei como te dizer... Mas... Bella está morta..._"; as palavras foram como brava cravando em meu peito novamente. Reouvi-las foi tão doloroso que meras palavras não eram o suficiente para descrever.

-A Itália... – mesmo com o sofrimento de ambos, Bella continuou a narrar os fatos. – Os Volturi... Nossas brigas por conta dos lobos. A rivalidade entre Jacob e você. O pedido de casamento. Os recém-nascidos. Victória... – eu estava tão absorvido pelas palavras de Bella que mal reparei que havia parado o carro em um acostamento. – A partida de Jacob. Nossa primeira vez juntos... – Bella fez uma breve pausa, seu olhar encarava o chão, uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu por seus olhos. – E por fim, sua partida...

-Veja por quanta coisa passamos Edward.... – Bella voltou a me encarar, agora sua voz era descontrolada. – Olhe para tudo que vivemos! Tudo foi a tão pouco tempo... – ela olhou para trás novamente, eu fiz o mesmo. Ficamos os dois a fitar nossa filha. – Ao mesmo tempo que aconteceu a muito tempo atrás.... – sua frase terminou num sussurro.

Eu refleti pelo que Bella tinha me dito. Ela tinha razão. Passamos por muitas coisas, vivemos nosso amor e nossa juventude, mas agora, muita coisa tinha mudado. Tínhamos crescido, a "terra do nunca" tínhamos deixado, agora tínhamos uma filha para criar. Nossos corações estavam machucados e maltratados, endurecidos pelas feridas de brasa que o destino havia cravado em cada um de nós. Apesar de nossa aparência ainda ser muito jovem, especialmente para mim, já havíamos vivido muito mais que muitos adultos.

Como parecia distante o tempo que nos amávamos sem preocupações. Onde nosso, ou melhor, MEU maior receio era perder meu controle. Como eu sentia falta dos tempos que nossas brigas se limitavam a ciúmes tolos. Como eram bons os tempos em que Bella e eu passávamos a noite em sua cama, ela dormindo e eu descobrindo cada vez mais da minha frágil humana. Foram tempos muito bons, e muito longínquos como Bella mesmo tinha dito.

Eu olhei para Bella e segurei sua mão, mesmo ela não soltando seus joelhos.

-Sabe que agora podemos voltar a esses tempos... – falei com um pequena chama de esperança. Mas eu acho que já esperava pela negação dela.

-Sabe que não dá mais. – ela falou tristemente recolhendo a mão. – Toda aquela paixonite, toda aquela paixão precisou se apagar...

-Me perdoe, Bella... – pedi num sussurro, não olhando mais para ela. – Me perdoe por arrancar–lhe tão brutalmente a inocência... – Por mais que parecesse estranho, a verdade era essa. – Perdoe-me por ter feito com que o destino exigisse que você crescesse da noite para o dia... Perdoe-me por ter feito-a amadurecer tão rapidamente.

Bella me fitou por alguns segundos, segurou meu queixo e virou meu rosto para encontrar o seu. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você não fez nada... – disse ela, uma sombra de sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Não é sua culpa, assim como não é minha culpa você ter tido que amadurecer tão cedo também... Fomos muito machucados, Edward; o destino brincou demais conosco. Feriu demais a nós dois. Mas também soube nos recompensar... - Olhamos novamente para nossa filha.

-Você me deu o maior presente que eu poderia ganhar... – as palavras fugiram de meus lábios. – Ser-lhe-ei eternamente grato por me dar a graça de ser pai.

Bella encarou o fundo do meu olhar e novamente eu tive a sensação de que havia algo que ela queria me dizer, novamente vi em seu olhar uma história ainda não contada. Uma verdade ainda não revelada. Eu esperei que ela tomasse coragem e contasse, ela não o fez. Apenas sorriu e olhou novamente para Renesmee.

-Não a fiz sozinha... – brincou ela rindo, eu ri junto. – Melhor irmos embora, Renesmee ainda precisa tomar banho e jantar.

Assenti com a cabeça e liguei o carro novamente, tão logo dirigi para a casa de Bella.

Quando estacionei, Bella pegou a bolsa e foi pegar Renesmee, cobriu nossa filha com um cobertor para que a pequena não tomasse friagem e seguiu para a casa. Eu me aproximei, a passos humanos e com a chave, que estava junto da chave do carro, abri a porta de casa.

-Obrigada. – disse ela, ela continuou indo casa a dentro. Não entrei.

-Vou tirar as coisas do carro. – gritei, voltei para o carro, a passos humanos, e comecei a tirar tudo.

Enquanto executava um trabalho tão simples, eu me senti importante, me senti pai... Me senti parte daquela pequena família; fazendo o que qualquer pai normal faz quando a família volta depois de um longo dia visitando os avós. Essa idéia me fez sorrir, e ali, eu jurei a mim mesmo que, a menos que fosse necessário, eu agiria como um humano perto de Bella e Renesmee.

Adentrei em casa, coloquei tudo na sala em um canto, fechei a porta e fiquei a admirar a casa. Era de muito bom gosto, simples e aconchegante, mas não tive tempo para olhar tudo direito.

-Edward! – chamou-me Bella do segundo andar. Me dirigi ao pé da escada.

-Que foi, Bella?

-Você é pai agora! – gritou ela, parecia... Divertida? – Venha ajudar a dar banho em sua filha!

Eu sorri. Não podia querer nada melhor. Sem precisar de um novo incentivo eu subi as escada, não precisava de instruções para saber onde elas estariam, o cheiro era inconfundível, mas ainda sim bati na porta.

-Bella? Nessie? – chamei meio receoso.

-Entra! – gritou Bella. Com cautela, adentrei no cômodo, ali era um quarto todo rosa e muito bem decorado, um claro quarto de princesa de contos de fadas, se não fosse porque Alice esteve comigo esses anos que não sabíamos da existência de Renesmee, eu diria que a baixinha que havia decorado o local.

Encontrei Bella e Renesmee (agora acordada) brincando e gargalhando, Bella fazia cosquinhas em nossa filha e a mesma se contorcia de rir. Nessie já trajava um roupão.

-Papai..., - tentou dizer Renesmee em meio as gargalhadas. – Papai mande... Mande mamãe parar...!

Eu sorri, meu interior se iluminou. Senti como se meu coração voltasse a bater com aquela visão. Poderia um coração morto voltar a bater? O meu parecia poder.

Aproximei-me e me sentei ao lado de Bella, esta parara de fazer cócegas em nossa menina.

-A água da banheira está enchendo. – esclareceu ela. Eu apenas assenti, Nessie veio engatinhando pela cama e se sentou em meu colo, isso me espantou, mas me deixou com um formigamento maior no peito, eu me sentia mais vivo que nunca ali.

-Mamãe? – chamou minha pequena sem tirar os olhos de mim, ela esticou os bracinhos e bagunçou meus cabelos. Eu me limitei a rir.

-O que foi, querida? – perguntou Bella; ela apoiou o cotovelo na cama, e a cabeça na mão, ficou a nos fitar, parecia encantada. Parecia feliz.

-Papai tem algum jeito com crianças? – Que pergunta estranha. Parece que Renesmee tinha mais de Bella do que eu imaginava. Essa idéia me obrigou a comprimir os lábios para não rir.

-Nenhum! – confirmou Bella com toda a segurança. Lancei-lhe um olhar cético fazendo-a rir.

Renesmee abriu um sorriso radiante com a resposta e olhou para Bella, esperançosa.

-Posso cansá-lo? – os olhinhos de Renesmee brilharam com a idéia, Bella riu mais ainda. Eu não entendi bem o que tudo aquilo queria dizer, mas achei melhor não perguntar.

-Acho que esse banho será uma experiência... Interessante. – disse Bella por fim. Mordeu o lábio inferior reprimindo um riso.

-ISSO! – comemorou Nessie jogando os braços para cima. Bella e eu rimos.

-Eu vou querer saber o que significou essa conversa? – perguntei divertido, a cada segundo ali eu me sentia mais completo.

-Você vai descobrir. – garantiu-me Bella rindo, ela piscou.

-Bom. – declarou Renesmee saindo do meu colo com um pulo. – Você precisa se acostumar com todos os rituais, Papai. – ela parou no meio do quarto, Bella começou a rir, eu me senti perdido ali.

-Muito bem. – concordei me levantando. – Qual é o próximo passo? – perguntei animado, estava louco para fazer parte de TUDO ali. O riso de Bella se intensificou.

-Reze para Alice amá-lo muito, Edward! – disse ela hilária. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via Bella tão sorridente e alegre como ali, isso me agradou.

-Por que disse isso? – perguntei desconfiado. Algo ali seria constrangedor, ao que parecia, mas eu não me importaria, estaria com as duas mulheres da minha vida. Com elas, eu passaria por tudo.

Bella não respondeu, se levantou prendendo o cabelo, tentando reprimir o riso.

-Por que agora nós todos vamos dançar, antes do banho! – comemorou Renesmee ao mesmo tempo que Bella ligava a música.

Eu fiquei muito surpreso com a revelação, confesso que a ultima coisa que esperava era por isso.

-Mas... Mas eu não sei dançar! – defendi-me, a música já começava a tocar. Bella se posicionou ao meu lado, reprimindo um riso.

-Você pega tudo muito fácil! – disse-me ela e então as duas começaram a dançar.

.com/watch?v=8PpqoAgxJiU&feature=related

**(Música e Dança que Bella e Renesmee dançam – ****N.A.**** Acho indispensável assistirem o vídeo para conseguirem rir um pouquinho!)**

Eu tentei, a todo custo acompanhá-las, mas era impossível, a música era rápida demais, eu decorei todos os movimentos que as duas vaziam com perfeição, mas não em tempo suficiente para acompanhá-las na dança.

Portanto eu estava totalmente perdido na dança, Bella e nossa filha riam da minha cara e pela pura farra que dançar lhes trazia. Elas estavam visivelmente se divertindo com aquilo.

Então eu entrei em conflito, de um lado eu me sentia muito feliz por estar ali, partilhando de um momento tão intimo como aquele. Estava claro que aquele era um momento só delas, um ritual de mãe e filha. Algo que ninguém partilhava, na verdade, eu tinha minhas dúvidas que mais alguém SABIA desse ritualzinho. Isso me deixou mais pleno ainda. Elas estavam me aceitando, ou ao menos tentando.

De outro lado eu me sentia um idiota por estar dançando aquilo, afinal, bom era só olhar para a dança para saber que um homem dançando aquilo era ridículo. E que música era aquela? Da onde saíra aquela dança? Eu ainda iria descobrir da onde saíra aquilo. Agora eu entendia as palavras de Bella e implorei mentalmente para Alice guardar aquilo com ela.

Então a música finalmente acabou, as duas se jogaram no chão rindo, eu me joguei no chão, mas foi de cansaço. Sim, um vampiro se sentindo cansado. É, nem eu acredito, mas depois daquilo, bom qualquer um se sentiria cansado. As duas me encararam e riram mais.

-Ei! – falei me fingindo de bravo. – Vocês não deveriam rir! – subi por cima das duas, distribuindo meu peso para não machucá-las. – Eu vou dar-lhes motivos para rir! – comecei a fazer cócegas nas duas.

-Pare... Pare Edward! – disse Bella em meio aos risos.

-Para Papai, para! – Renesmee dizia entre risos também.

Eu parei, desta vez rindo, sai de cima delas, eu me sentia em casa ali.

-Você foi horrível, papai! – disse Nessie se sentando, ela continuava rir; Bella gargalhou com aquilo, eu a acompanhei.

-Renesmee tem razão, Edward, você foi horrível! – Bella se divertia com aquilo, assim como eu. Eu não sei o que me deu, mas senti meu instinto protetor me dizia que eu deveria ajudar Bella, então eu a ajudei a sentar. Ela não pareceu perceber meu ato protetor, achei melhor assim.

-Vou ter que lhe dar algumas aulas, Papai! – Renesmee colocou as mãozinhas na cintura. Bella e eu rimos de novo.

-Sabe filha... – disse Bella. – Seu pai pega tudo com muita facilidade! Tenho certeza que agora ele já pegou a coreografia direitinha.

Eu abri a boca, indignado com a traição de Bella. A fuzilei com o olhar, ela se limitou a segurar o riso.

-Isso é ótimo! – Renesmee se levantou num pulo, batendo palmas. Tive um fash e vi nela uma pequena Alice. – Vamos dançar de novo!

-Não não! – falei me levantando. – Agora você precisa tomar banho!

-Só tomo banho quando você dançar direito! – ela bateu o pé, enfezada.

Bella riu; eu olhei para ela, pedindo ajuda, ela deu os ombros.

-Como acha que meu equilíbrio não me trai nessas danças? – ela perguntou saindo do quarto. – Ela me faz dançar todas as noites!

Eu fiquei frustrado, aparentemente não haveria escapatória.

-Ok, você venceu... – falei vencido. Renesmee bateu palmas, satisfeita, exatamente como a tia fazia.

-Venha mamãe! – gritou ela, brava novamente por Bella ter saído do quarto.

-Estou fechando a água. Já vou querida! – gritou Bella de volta. Tão logo ela voltou e ligou o som, nós três nos posicionamos. A música começou a tocar e nós começamos a dançar, eu não tive dificuldades para acompanhar, mas me sentia motivo de piada de Emmett e Jasper pelos próximos dez séculos, e com razão.

Afinal, aquela perninha levantada no início, aquela bicicleta em seguida e aquela parte do "meche, meche, meche..." era absurdamente inaceitável para um homem.

Quando a música chegou ao fim, nós caímos os três no chão novamente, rindo. Apesar de ter sido humilhante, foi muito divertido. Aquela era minha família, era minha vida.

-Agora sim! – comentou Renesmee com a respiração ligeiramente rápida.

-Eu disse que seu pai pegava rápido! – comentou Bella rindo. Eu me limitei a mostrar a língua para as duas, entrando na brincadeira.

-Bom... – disse Bella se levantando. – Agora banho! – ordenou ela erguendo Renesmee do chão.

Me levantei também, peguei Renesmee no colo e a coloquei no ombro.

-Você ouviu sua mãe! Hora do banho! – falei divertido, saímos os três para banheiro. Eu com Nessie nos ombros, Bella carregando a toalha e o pijama.

Bella me convenceu a dar banho em Renesmee, ela ficaria ao lado apenas me orientando. Bom, não posso dizer que não foi divertido, mas dali eu concluí que ainda tinha muito que aprender. O banho demorou três vezes mais do que deveria por conta da minha inexperiência, além do que, no final, eu fiquei mais molhado que Renesmee.

Bella passou o banho todo rindo, mas quando ela pensava que eu não estava prestando atenção, eu podia vê-la me analisando, como se me testasse, ela me avaliava. Eu não sei dizer o porque daquilo, mas ela também não me deu chance de perguntar.

Quando o banho teve fim, Bella tirou Renesmee da água com muita facilidade, secou-a rapidamente e tão logo vestiu-lhe o pijama. Esta foi a minha vez de avaliá-la, ela tinha muito jeito com nossa filha. Fez tudo com muita habilidade e praticidade.

Creio que não existam palavras para descrever o quanto eu estava feliz ali, eu nunca poderia ter desejado nada melhor. Ali, eu tinha muito mais do que merecia. Tinha uma filha incrível, e tive a chance de ter a melhor mulher do mundo, mesmo que agora ela não fosse mais minha.

Assim que Renesmee estava trocada, Bella me entregou uma toalha e um roupão:

-Se seque... – disse ela. – Sua camiseta não tem muito concerto, pelo menos não agora, mas a calça vai ficar sequinha depois de alguns minutos na secadora. Fique de roupão enquanto isso.

Eu assenti, Bella e Renesmee deixaram o banheiro. Rapidamente me despi e me sequei, coloquei o roupão ofertado por Bella, olhei no espelho e arrumei meus cabelos da minha maneira favorita, totalmente desleixados.

Sai do banheiro e segui o som das vozes das minhas bonecas, elas estavam na cozinha. Adentrei ali e encontrei com Renesmee sentada no balcão enquanto Bella terminava de preparar algo no fogão, as duas conversavam animadamente, como duas amigas.

Me aproximei das duas com passos tranqüilos.

-Oi Papai! – disse Renesmee sorrindo quando percebeu minha presença. Bella virou-se, ao encontrar meu olhar, ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, entreguei-lhe minha roupa.

-Vou colocar a calça na secadora, a camiseta é melhor lavá-la... – disse ela saindo da cozinha. Eu apenas assenti, voltei minha atenção para Renesmee.

-O que vocês estão aprontando aqui? – perguntei olhando de esgrima para a panela.

-Mamãe está preparando uma sopa. – esclareceu minha pequena.

Abri um sorriso e estiquei os braços, Renesmee rapidamente veio para o meu colo, levei-a ara a sala, e lá ficamos a brincar, enquanto Bella terminava o jantar.

Quanto mais tempo eu passava com Renesmee, mas eu entendi aonde era meu lugar. Durante muito tempo, antes de Bella entrar em minha vida, eu me perguntei qual era meu lugar, qual era o propósito deu ter continuado a existir, vivendo nas sombras, naquela subvida.

Hoje, agora, ali, brincando com minha filha, eu conseguia ver. Ali era o meu lugar. Foi para estar ali, que eu continuei a existir. A espera havia sido longa, mais de noventa anos de uma espera sem fim, mas agora, eu via.

O destino, apesar de me colocar muitas armadilhas no caminho, hoje me recompensava. Chego a acreditar que por todos esses anos de sofrimento e solidão, eu estava sendo testado, para ver se era digno de tal graça. Mas cá estou eu, na sala, brincando com minha filha. Gozando de uma vida que acreditei por muito tempo que nunca seria minha.

Renesmee e eu brincamos por muito tempo, sem nem ver a hora passar, brincamos de pega-pega (eu deixando-a com uma vantagem razoável), brincamos de cavalinho, de cócegas... Até que Nessie quis dançar novamente, bom, foi nesse momento que eu propus, muito sutilmente, para tocarmos piano. Eu não dançaria novamente.

Para meu completo alivio, Renesmee adorou a idéia, sentamos os dois no piano e começamos a tocar. Toquei alguma de minhas músicas, e para meu espanto, Renesmee conhecia todas e sem a menor dificuldade me acompanhou.

Não há como descrever o que foi aquele momento, na verdade, não há como descrever nenhum dos momentos que passei naquele dia, melhor não poderia ter sido.

Logo Renesmee falou que iria tocar uma música sozinha, eu dei-lhe espaço, tão logo uma música doce começou a soar nos meus ouvidos, algo dentro de mim me dizia que aquela música tinha um significado muito profundo, logo Renesmee começou a cantar.

"_Feels like I have always known you / Parece que eu sempre te conheci_

_And I swear I dreamt about you / E eu juro que sonhei com você_

_All those endless nights I was alone / Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estive sozinha_

_It's like I've spent forever searching / É como se eu tivesse sempre procurando_

_Now I know that it was worth it / E agora sei que valeu"_

Algo dentro de mim se aqueceu quando ouvi aquela estrofe, tinha algo ali, algo que eu não sabia dizer o que era, algo que mexeu comigo. Algo que me fez acreditar que a música tentava me dizer muito mais do que seus versos cantavam.

Fechei os olhos e deixei a música entrar dentro de mim, meus ouvidos se agradaram com uma melodia tão doce, tomando conta de cada célula do meu corpo. Eu me permiti me entregar a aquela música que me pareceu tão singular, mas durou muito pouco, pois essa estrofe, foi tudo que Renesmee consegui tocar. Bella logo adentrou na sala.

-Pare, filha! – pediu ela de uma maneira mais assustada que autoritária.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei o rosto perturbado de Bella ao lado do piano, o que aquilo queria dizer? O que significava aquela música?

Renesmee abruptamente parou a música e encontrou o olhar da mãe. As duas pareceram conversar através daquela troca de olhares. Precisei de muito auto-controle para não ler a mente de Renesmee.

-Por que pediu para ela parar? – perguntei surpreso. A música era tão doce, como Bella havia ousado interromper.

-Não é hora de tocar piano. – disse Bella tentando recuperar a compostura. – E o jantar está servido, vamos comer. – dito isso Bella saiu para a cozinha.

Renesmee e eu nos entreolhamos, Nessie pareceu triste com a "bronca" de Bella, ela fechou o piano e levantou.

-Desculpe. – foi tudo que ela disse e seguiu para a cozinha, eu me levantei e fui atrás das duas.

Bella colocou Renesmee sentada num cadeirão e se sentou na cadeira próxima, eu me sentei à sua frente.

Bella e Renesmee passaram por cima do episódio da sala facilmente, e tão logo começaram uma animada conversa enquanto comiam. Eu me senti confuso, mas achei que talvez fosse preferível esperar o momento certo, resolvi entrar na conversa.

Durante todo tempo, eu lhes fiz perguntas sobre Renesmee, quis saber tudo. Tipagem sanguínea, hobby, cor favorita, data de aniversário, tudo tudo tudo que consegui me lembrar de perguntar. As duas pareceram achar graça do meu nível de interesse, mas responderam pacientes a todas as minhas perguntas.

A cada história contada, a cada pergunta respondida, mais eu me sentia dividido; de um lado eu me sentia feliz por cada vez mais fazer parte da vida da minha pequena princesa. Por outro lado, era doloroso ver o quanto eu havia perdido, era torturante ver todos os apuros que Bella precisou enfrentar sozinha.

Quando o jantar terminou, Bella disse-me para pegar Renesmee, seguimos juntos para a sala.

-Coloque-a deitadinha no sofá. – orientou-me Bella. Eu assim o fiz, enquanto Bella ligava algum desenho na televisão. – Naquele baú... – Bella apontou para um canto na sala, tem um cobertor, cubra-a. – dito isso Bella desapareceu escada a cima.

Eu fiz o que Bella mandou, Renesmee se acomodou rapidamente, já começava dar sinais de sonolência.

-Mamãe, cadê o Dingo? – gritou minha filha. Fiquei confuso, quem era Dingo?

-Estou levando querida! – respondeu Bella, rapidamente desceu trazendo nas mãos um cachorro de pelúcia felpudo.

Eu sorri, Bella retribuiu meu sorriso e entregou o cachorro para Renesmee, depositou-lhe um beijo na testa e avisou que estaria lavando a louça. Eu repeti o ato de Bella e a segui até a cozinha. Fiz questão de ajudá-la, enquanto ela lavava eu secava.

-Parece que eu perdi muita coisa não é? – perguntei, mais para mim mesmo do que para Bella, ela deu os ombros.

-Você não deve pensar em tudo que perdeu... Mas sim em tudo que ainda vai curtir.

Pensei por um instante na resposta de Bella. Ela estava certa, mas isso não fazia minha culpa se aplacar.

-Mas não deveria ter sido assim... – eu não conseguia fita-la, ela também não me fitava. – Deveríamos ter vivido tudo juntos! Deveríamos estar aqui agora, com uma aliança em nossos dedos.

Bella parou de lavar a louça por um breve segundo. Logo recomeçou seu trabalho.

-Não deveríamos ficar olhando para trás. – ela disse por fim.

Eu parei meu serviço e envolvi meus braços por sua cintura, ela vacilou no trabalho, sua respiração ficou ligeiramente desregulada. Me aproveitei, passei meu rosto por suas costas e sua nuca.

-Eu não consigo não olhar... – sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido, seu coração acelerou. – Eu estraguei tudo... – coloquei a mão por dentro da blusa dela e delicadamente acariciei a cicatriz que a briga com Charlie tinha lhe causado. – Se eu estivesse aqui isso nunca teria acontecido...

Bella ofegou. – Pare com isso...!

Acariciei sua barriga e voltei para a cicatriz. – Se não fosse por minha causa, hoje estaríamos vivendo um conto de fadas... Hoje seriamos nós três, felizes, como uma família.

-Edward... – sua voz era ofegante e ao mesmo tempo sofrida, eu a estava torturando.

-Eu estraguei tudo, Bella, estraguei tudo... – sussurrei antes de morder-lhe o lombo da orelha. – Mas quero concertar as coisas... Me de uma nova chance... De uma chance a nossa felicidade... De uma chance a nossa família.

Bella respirava com muita dificuldade, eu jurava que ela estava cedida aos meus encantos, mas logo ela se afastou.

-Pare, Edward! Eu já disse que não, não insista por favor! – ela precisou de um tempo para recuperar o fôlego, eu me limitei a me desculpar, voltamos aos nossos afazeres em silêncio.

Quando terminamos Bella foi para a lavanderia pegar minha calça que já deveria estar seca a essa altura. Vesti a calça, não me importei de ficar com o peitoril nú, afinal, eu não sentia frio mesmo. Quando reapareci Bella ofegou, foi divertido e muito reconfortante vê-la ter esse tipo de reação, algumas coisas não mudaram.

Ela e eu voltamos para a sala, Renesmee já cochilava. Peguei-a no colo e fomos para o quarto dela, acomodamos nossa filha em sua cama, ela pediu para que Bella cantasse para ela, mas Bella insistiu que eu deveria cantar, eu assim o fiz. Logo Renesmee adormeceu.

Bella e eu voltamos para a sala e eu pude finalmente observar a casa, muitas fotos de Bella e Renesmee, de Renesmee com os padrinhos, de Renesmee e Bella com nossos antigos colegas de escola e também tinha uma foto de Bella, Renesmee com Alice e Rosalie, a onde parecia ser um zoológico, fiquei surpreso em ver aquela foto.

-Quando vocês tiraram isso? – perguntei a Bella; ela se aproximou e olhou a foto, abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Foi logo depois que Rosalie descobriu... Nós levamos Renesmee ao zoológico. – explicou ela, fazendo um buraco crescer dentro de mim, afinal, eu queria ter estado ali.

-Eu realmente perdi muita coisa... – comentei voltando a analisar a foto.

-Pare de se martirizar... Apenas olhe para frente agora. – Bella colocou a mão no meu ombro em sinal de companheirismo, me senti menos mal por tê-la ali.

-Acho que é hora deu ir... – comentei ao vê-la bocejar. – Você precisa descansar.

Bella assentiu e me acompanhou até a porta.

-Amanhã virei buscá-las para levarmos Renesmee juntos na escola. – avisei-a antes de partir.

-Estaremos esperando. – prometeu ela. Eu assenti e sai andando calmamente, adentrei a floresta, mas não corri imediatamente, continuei a caminha até ter certeza de que não havia como alguém me ver.

Quando cheguei em casa, Alice me esperava na porta, e foi só me ver, ela caiu na gargalhada.

.PALAVRA! – Grunhi ao passar por ela.

Adentrei em casa, Alice logo atrás de mim, ainda rindo, meus familiares me olharam sem entender.

-O que houve? – perguntou Emmett louco para rir as minhas custas também.

-Não houve nada! – falei entre dentes, fuzilei Alice.

"_Vai me dar um carro novinho, uma viagem para a Europa com Jazz e ser meu motorista todas as vezes que eu quiser fazer compras pelos próximos dez anos?_" – pensou ela. Oh mulherzinha mercenária! Mas eu não tinha escapatória, assenti levemente com a cabeça. Ela tentou segurar o riso, deu um passo para trás e tapou a boca.

-Minha boca é um tumulo...

-É bom que seja! – ameacei-a. Ninguém entendeu, apenas Alice e eu, segui para meu quarto.

A noite passou lenta, eu esperei ansioso pelo dia clarear e eu finalmente poder voltar para as mulheres da minha vida. A todo momento, eu procurava na cabeça dos Cullens indícios que Alice pudesse ter me entregado, mas aparentemente, ela havia cumprido sua promessa.

Quando finalmente clareou, eu me troquei, peguei meu carro e fui para a casa de Bella, toquei a campainha. Elas já estavam a minha espera, assim que se acomodaram no carro, seguimos para a escola de Renesmee.

-Papai, você pode colocar esse CD pra mim? – pediu Nessie me entregando um CD.

-Claro! – concordei e prontamente coloquei o CD, quando a primeira música começou eu tomei um susto. Era Debussy!

Olhei para Bella procurando explicações, mas ela deu os ombros.

-Não me pergunte, - disse-me ela parecendo frustrada. – Um belo dia ela apareceu com o CD de Debussy alegando ser fã.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Debussy era um clássico! Meninas de nem dois anos não deveriam gostar de clássicos! Não era normal... Não que Renesmee fosse normal, mas mesmo assim.

Continuei encarando Bella, esperando por uma resposta mais coerente.

-Não me olhe assim! – disse ela. – Estou falando sério! Não fui eu! Eu nunca ouvi Debussy perto de Renesmee.

Ok, aquilo era muito estranho; ambos olhamos para Renesmee mas ela parecia alheia a nossa conversa, estava concentrada na música. Achei melhor deixar para lá. Logo chegamos na escola de Renesmee, Bella e eu nos despedimos de nossa princesinha e seguimos para a minha casa.

Bella havia cedido, deixara Renesmee caçar, desde que ela participasse de todos os preparativos.

Quando chegamos em casa, todos estavam a nossa espera, passamos a manhã inteira discutindo, resolvendo detalhes e mais detalhes, nada poderia dar errado.

Perto das onze horas, Bella pediu para usar nossa cozinha para preparar seu almoço e o de Renesmee. Esme e Alice a ajudaram já que não fariam parte da caçada, enquanto o restante de nós continuou achando soluções para todo o tipo de eventualidades que pudesse ocorrer.

Assim que deu o horário, Rosalie insistiu que ela e Emmett que iriam buscar minha filha no colégio, foi uma briga só, pois Alice também queria ir com Jasper e Esme também queria curtir a neta, por fim, Rosalie ganhou.

Poucos minutos depois eles voltaram, quando Renesmee adentrou em casa, foi a alegria de todos, ela cumprimentou a todos, e antes de almoçar, foi brincar um pouco com Safira, seu tigre de estimação, sob o olhar deslumbrado de todos nós. O mesmo ocorreu durante o almoço, ninguém conseguia desviar o olhar, ela era a melhor atração para todos nós.

Alice, Bella e Esme arrumaram Renesmee, vestiram-na com um shorts preto e uma camiseta de mangas compridas azul, nós pés um All Star de cano médio preto também. Seu cabelo foi preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando apenas uma leve franja caída sobre o rosto. Estava linda!

-Edward... – Bella se aproximou de mim e me abraçou quando estávamos prestes a sair. – Renesmee é meu bem mais preciso, pelo amor de Deus, tome cuidado com ela... – a voz de Bella era desesperada, senti minha camiseta se umedecer levemente, Bella estava chorando. – Por favor, Edward, por favor...

Envolvi Bella em um abraço. – Fique tranqüila... Renesmee é meu maior tesouro também. – beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Vou cuidar dela com a minha vida.

Bella nada respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, respirou fundo e se afastou limpando as lágrimas. Ela se aproximou de Renesmee, ajoelhou na sua frente e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Comporte-se está bem? – pediu ela enquanto ajeitava, sem necessidade, a roupa de nossa menina.

-Pode deixar! – ao contrário de Bella, Renesmee estava muito tranqüila, na verdade, até muito animada com a idéia de ir caçar.

-Qualquer idéia estúpida que seu tio Emmett tenha você desconsidera, está bem? – insistiu Bella, nós todos rimos, Emm não gostou.

-Ei! – protestou ele, Bella o ignorou.

-Não faça nada perigoso! – Bella continuou com as recomendações. – Não saia de perto de seu pai. Sempre esteja atenta! A hora que quiser voltar, é só avisá-los e eles lhe trarão para casa rapidamente e...

-Mamãe! – interrompeu-a Renesmee, já cansada de todo o sermão. – Eu vou ficar bem! Vai ser divertido! Fique tranqüila!

Bella suspirou pesadamente e abraçou Renesmee.

-Está bem, apenas tome cuidado! – pediu ela selando aquela despedida com um beijo. Nessie se afastou de Bella e veio para o meu lado.

-Nós todos iremos no seu ritmo! – expliquei a ela. – Comece a correr e nós a companharemos. Ela assentiu e começou a correr, nós fizemos o mesmo.

Quando comecei a sentir o cheiro de veados próximos, nós paramos.

-Agora escute, querida... – comecei a lhe explicar. – É só seguir seus instintos... Feche os olhos e tente sentir o cheiro... Deixe que a sede te leve até eles e...

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada, quando percebi, Renesmee não só tinha me deixado falando sozinho, como já tinha avançado sobre um dos veados, e dominado-o, tão logo já bebia o seu sangue.

Ficamos todos espantados com aquilo, precisamos de um minuto para assimilar, Emmett logo começou a rir.

-Acho que não temos muito o que ensiná-la. – disse ele. E era verdade, ao que parecia, aquela seria uma caçada como outra qualquer.

* * *

_**Se divertiram nesse capitulo?? Espero que sim! ;D**_

_**Respondendo a mais uma pergunta... Não o Jake não aparece nessa fic! Mas isso não quer dizer que ele não vá aparecer na 2 temporada :o**_

_**2 temporada?? Vai ter mesmo? Certeza? SIIIM!**_

_**Chega chega, já falei demais! :x**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	45. Edward, tô grávida POV Bella

Assim que Renesmee saiu do meu raio de visão eu me arrependi profundamente de te-la deixado ir. Renesmee não era como os demais vampiros, a pele dela era frágil, era como a minha, qualquer coisa poderia machucá-la; e a idéia de Renesmee num estado menos que perfeito, a idéia de Renesmee machucada, mesmo que por um pequeno arranhão era agonizante.

-Oh, eu sou uma péssima mãe. – me lamentei tapando meus olhos; por mais que Nessie estivesse "segura", sobre a proteção de Edward e quase todos os Cullens, ainda sim era insano permitir que uma garotinha de nem dois anos sair para caçar animais selvagens. Como poderia uma mãe ficar tranqüila quando sua filha, meia-vampira, vai caçar com o pai, pela primeira vez, e você fica em casa? Sei que não existem outras mães que passam por isso, mas eu posso dizer, é IMPOSSÍVEL não se preocupar!

-Bella...? – a voz de fada de Alice arrancou-me de meu devaneios. Desviei meus olhos da floresta e foquei a pequena fada, ela parecia preocupada.

-O que foi, Alice? – Eu não queria ser rude, mas minha angustia estava acabando com meu humor. Voltei a encarar a floresta.

-Procure relaxar, sim? – Alice colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Renesmee está bem! – garantiu-me ela. – Nenhum deles vai deixar algo acontecer à ela! Fique tranqüila!

Suspirei, fechei meus olhos me sentindo mais frustrada e impotente a cada segundo.

-Estou tentando Lice, juro que estou tentando! – Voltei a encará-la, atrás do reflexo de seus olhos eu pude ver quanto desespero meu rosto transmitia. – Mas não tem como não se preocupar, é minha filha que foi caçar! – eu estava a beira de um histerismo, nem minha voz mais estava estável.

-Calma, Bella; - pediu a baixinha. – Renesmee vai ficar muito bem! – Alice afagou minhas costas. – Além do que... – Ela fez uma breve pausa e abriu um sorriso maroto antes de sussurrar. – Grávidas não devem se estressar!

Fiquei em choque; ela sabia? Alice sabia? SABIA? Ela poderia estar blefando! Mas... Mas da onde ela tiraria aquela idéia? Será que Carlisle tinha contado alguma coisa? Será que mais alguém sabia? Edward sabia? Ok, tudo aquilo era muita coisa para a cabeça de uma simples humana grávida!

Uma vertigem me atingiu e eu precisei me apoiar em Alice para não cair. Ela me segurou com firmeza, como se já esperasse por aquilo. Ela esperou, paciente, que eu me recompusesse. Ela me guiou até o sofá e me ajudou a sentar. Não ousei falar nada até ter certeza de que meu coração agüentaria o que viesse a seguir.

-Você... – agora meu coração já parecia forte o suficiente para ouvir o que no fundo, eu já sabia. – Você sabe? – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas ainda sim conseguia transmitir todo meu desespero.

Alice abriu um sorriso radiante e assentiu; aquilo fez minha pele esfriar radicalmente e meu coração disparar freneticamente. Oh por Deus, eu não estava preparada para lhe dar com aquilo ainda. Eu ainda estava tentando aceitar a idéia de Edward saber de Renesmee, ou dos dois se encontrarem, ou de Renesmee estar convivendo com todos os Cullens, ou dela ter um tigre; ainda estava aceitando a idéia de estar grávida de novo e Renesmee ter ido caçar, agora tinha que ligar com mais isso também?

OH UMA COISA DE CADA VEZ, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Alice deve ter notado meu desespero, fosse pela minha cara de pânico ou pelas lágrimas descontroladas que já rolavam de meus olhos eu não sabia, pois veio me abraçar com ternura.

-Calma, Bella... Shh, procure se acalmar sim? – pediu ela numa voz aveludada e anormalmente baixa.

Eu me permiti chorar no ombro da baixinha, eu estava começando a acreditar que o destino conspirava contra mim, por que as coisas tinham que acontecer tudo ao mesmo tempo? Oh meu Paizinho, por que você não podia dar um tempo de pelo menos quarenta e oito horas entre um acontecimento e outro? Pelo amor de todos os santos, eu não tenho um coração tão forte assim. Afastei-me dela, fitei Alice nos olhos.

-Mais... Mais alguém sabe? – fiz a pergunta que tanto temi, para meu alivio ela negou com a cabeça, seu sorrindo sumindo do rosto.

-Não... Somente Carlisle e eu. – isso fez uma chama de esperança se reacender em meu peito, talvez minhas preces houvessem sido ouvidas afinal. – Mas Bella... – Alice me encarou com aquele olhar intenso e serio. – Você precisa contar a Edward.

Eu não respondi, eu sabia que Alice estava certa, sabia que tinha que contar de uma vez, afinal, pelas minhas contas e as de Carlisle também, eu já estava no segundo mês de gestação e, ao que verificamos, minha barriga era a única coisa que não estava raquítica, logo ficaria muito visível que eu estava grávida novamente; só que, é tão difícil colocar as idéias em ordem quando se esta passando por momentos tão conturbados como eu.

Eu me pus a pensar o que tanto evitava desde a confirmação da gravidez, o que eu iria fazer? Eu IRIA contar a Edward? Eu QUERIA que ele soubesse? Era estupidez, eu sabia disso. Sabia que não havia mais motivos para esconder de Edward a verdade agora que ele já conviveria com Renesmee.

Mas... Eu não sabia o que pensar. Eu não queria que meu pequenino sofresse, eu não queria que meus filhos se iludissem, não queria que fossem mimados, não queria que fossem abandonados. EU não queria me iludir... Tinha medo de me entregar. Tinha medo de me permitir acreditar nas palavras de Edward, tinha medo de me permitir ter esperanças que desta vez, aquele vampiro que marcou com brasa seu nome em meu coração, não fosse mais partir.

O que aconteceria se eu me permitisse ter esperanças e mais uma vez Edward me deixaria? Quanto meus filhos sofreriam caso se apagassem ao pai e o mesmo os deixasse? Eu estava com medo... Assustada.

Então eu me permiti brincar de ser Alice por um momento, deixei que minha mente criasse a ilusão dos futuros que poderiam estar por vir para mim e para meus filhos caso eu contasse a Edward.

Primeiramente, vi o que aconteceria caso eu contasse a Edward, nós viveríamos harmonicamente, talvez até trocaríamos algumas caricias, talvez eu me entregasse de vez a ele por uma terceira vez, e então, dai a alguns meses, ou talvez até alguns anos, um belo dia nos acordaríamos e Edward não estaria ali, talvez até houvesse um curto bilhete como da ultima vez, talvez não houvesse nada... Mas Edward teria nos deixado, e como sempre, os Cullens o seguiriam, eles são uma família fechada da qual nem eu nem meus filhos fazemos parte; afinal, no dia em que Edward nos deixar novamente, os Cullens terão que escolher de que lado estarão, e também irão embora...

Em seguida, eu vi o outro caminho que nosso futuro poderia tomar. Eu poderia ir embora... Poderia partir antes que mais alguém soubesse sobre minha nova gravidez, poderia recomeçar do zero em um local ensolarado, poderia fugir dos Cullens. Criar meu novo bebê longe da magoa que o pai poderia vir a lhe causar. Sim, eu poderia fazer isso! Assim eu poderia evitar todo o sofrimento que um dia certamente viríamos a passar.

Contudo, se eu optasse por este futuro, eu corria o risco de não ter todos os meus filhos comigo; Renesmee poderia não querer seguir comigo, poderia querer ficar com o pai e eu nada poderia fazer, afinal, agora que se conhecem, eu não poderia simplesmente lhe tirar a escolha, se ela quisesse, poderia ficar com o pai.

Mas será que eu agüentaria? Agüentaria viver longe do meu tesouro mais precioso? Renesmee é tudo para mim, será que eu seria capaz de abandoná-la? Mesmo sabendo que esta fora sua escolha e ela estaria feliz e segura com a família do pai? Eu era forte o suficiente para fazer isso?

-AHHH NÃO! – Tomei um susto com o grito de Alice. A voz dela era nervosa, brava e histérica. – NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! – Esbravejou ela chacoalhando-lhe pelo ombro. – Não vou permitir que faca isso, Bella! Não permitirei que não contes a Edward sobre a gravidez! Se você não contar eu mesma contarei! Se não, Carlisle contará! Sabe bem disso!

Eu encarei Alice por alguns segundos, não demorou muito as lágrimas começaram a descer, ela estava certa, eu não conseguiria fugir, mas ela não percebia que eu não sobreviveria a uma nova decepção? Será que ela não enxergava que eu não queria ver meus filhos sofrendo? Será que ela não entendia que só existiam caminhos a serem seguidos? Ou eu fugia ou morreria numa nova decepção. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, Alice pegou minha mão e falou num tom sério:

-Bella... Há um terceiro caminho! A uma outra opção! Vocês não precisam se afastar de nós e nem precisam se magoar! – eu queria acreditar nas palavras de Alice, eu juro que queria, mas não tinha como acreditar. Não havia uma outra saída. Por mais que eu quisesse, não havia. Neguei com a cabeça, fechei meus olhos.

-Não há Alice, não há... – choraminguei.

-Bella. – Alice me chacoalhou novamente. – A vidente aqui, sou eu! – brincou ela. – Bella, eu vejo uma terceira opção! Eu vejo um terceiro futuro! Vocês não precisam partir!

-E qual é, Lice? Qual? – implorei para que a pequena me contasse, eu precisava saber, minha alma precisava de algum motivo para se agarrar e ter um pouco de esperança novamente.

-Bella... – ela exitou. – Sei que você não quer mais se envolver com Edward, sei que está magoada. E não te tiro a razão, depois de tudo que ele te fez passar, depois de todo o sofrimento que você suportou, é totalmente compreensível que você não queira mais se envolver com Edward, mas por favor acredite quando lhe digo que eu vejo esse caminho, vejo esse futuro!

Eu revirei os olhos me jogando no sofá, massageei minha têmporas tentando afastar a sensação de ter a cabeça pesando uma tonelada. Será que ela não podia entender que eu não mais me permitiria sofrer? Será que ninguém via que, por mais que eu ainda o amasse desesperadamente, eu havia aprendido a lição?

-Pare com isso, Alice... – pedi cansada. – Por favor pare.

-Bella... Por favor me escute, você precisa dar uma chance a vocês, precisa dar uma chance para Edward... Precisa dar uma chance a você! – Ela abriu um sorriso fraco. – Você já sofreu tanto, Bella, já está na hora de você ser feliz, não é? Todos merecem ter seu conto de fadas!

-Eu já tive meu conto de fadas, Alice! – interrompi-a sem paciência. - Por mais que tenha sido curto, eu fui feliz! Eu tive meu conto de fadas, com direito a príncipe encantado e tudo, - não podia deixar de sorrir, mas este sorriso logo se desfez e eu completei. - Mas como conto de fadas, o meu também teve um fim.

Alice negou com a cabeça, estava decidida a me fazer enxergar algo que era impossível de acontecer. Nós duas sabíamos que Edward nunca me amou, não como eu o havia amado. Eu me entreguei a ele; ele brincara comigo...

-Bella, você não teve o seu "felizes para sempre", isso é a prova viva de que o conto de fadas ainda não chegou ao fim.

Eu ri, sem o menor humor. Talvez Alice estivesse certa, talvez todo mundo precise de um conto de fadas, e todo conto de fadas precisa ter um final feliz; mas eu não era igual a todo mundo. Eu nunca fui. As coisas sempre foram invertidas comigo. Nunca vive o comum.

-Alice... – eu já estava cansada daquela discussão. – Eu acredito em você, eu acredito que você possa ver essa possibilidade no futuro, mas entenda, eu não sou mais a mesma. Meu coração não é mais feito de sentimentos bons, ele se endureceu Alice. Ele parou de bater na noite em que seu irmão partiu... – Eu nunca pensei que fosse me abrir, revelar tudo aquilo, ainda mais com Alice, mas foi bom falar, mesmo que as palavras saíssem queimando de minha boca. Eram dolorosas demais.

–Eu não sou mais a mesma, eu deixei de viver a muito tempo Alice, estou morta... Morta a mais tempo que possa imaginar. Se ainda estou aqui, se ainda permaneço neste mundo é pura e simplesmente por conta de Renesmee... – Alice tinha o rosto retorcido de dor, assim como o meu também estava.

–Seu irmão levou muitas partes de mim quando partiu. Todos vocês levaram... Minha alma está toda esburacada, ferida, com algumas feridas abertas até hoje. Feridas inflamadas, feridas que ainda me torturam... – as silenciosas lágrimas estavam escorrendo por meus olhos. – Eu não posso mais me dar o luxo de me iludir, sei que não posso morrer, sei que meus pequenos, - instintivamente levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre. – dependem de mim, mas também sei que se eu me permitir ter esperanças, se eu baixar a guarda, isso me levará ao meu ultimo suspiro.

-Ousa, Bella... – Alice tinha uma voz embriagada por seu choro sem lágrimas. – Eu te entendo, sei que sofre, e acredito quando digo que sofri e ainda sofro muito por vê-la assim, por ver o quanto meu irmão te magoou, por ver o quão ferida você está, mas entenda que a vida sempre vai lhe fechar uma porta mas abrirá uma janela. – ela sorriu e me puxou para um abraço.

–Sei que é difícil de enxergar, sei que não quer ter esperanças, e eu respeito isso, assim como Carlisle. Mas não queremos que parta, - ela afagava meus cabelos maternalmente. – Amamos você! Todos nós! Queremos fazer parte da vida de Renesmee, queremos fazer parte da sua vida! – ela levou as mãos até meu ventre. – E queremos fazer parte da vida desse pequeno pimpolho. – ela sorriu e eu também, pousei minha mão sobre a dela.

-Obrigada Alice. Obrigada mesmo.

-Não precisa me agradecer, apenas entenda que eu compreendo o seu medo e a sua dor, mas você não está mais sozinha, Bells, nunca mais estará! Apenas vamos dar um pacinho de cada vez, vamos fazer as coisas com calma. Devagar. Não precisa tirar os pés do chão se não quiser, não precisa ter esperanças... Respeitaremos o seu tempo, Bella, todos nós! Edward não forçaria a barra, as coisas aconteceram no seu ritmo!

Assenti, me aconchegando no abraço carinhoso de Alice, eu me sentia protegida ali, acolhida, eu quase podia acreditar no futuro sonhador de Alice. Quase!

-Agora, - ela beijo minha testa e levantou meu rosto para encontrar meu olhar. – Você precisa contar para Edward, ele merece saber pela sua boca! – ela fez uma breve pausa me estudando. – Você vai fazer isso Bella? Vai contar a ele?

Eu parei um breve minuto para analisar tudo mas logo desisti, se eu fosse pensar eu certamente desistiria. Assenti com a cabeça.

-Vou! – prometi vendo um sorriso radiante surgir nos lábios da baixinha.

-Obrigada, Bella! Obrigada! - Alice me abraçou novamente, com forca e com cuidado, em seguida se abaixou e beijou minha barriga. – Ahh bebezinho lindo, a Tia Alice não vai deixar a sua mamãe bobona levar você para longe, a titia aqui vai te ajudar em tudo, vai te comprar muitas roupas e muitos brinquedos e...

-Chega Lice... – cortei-a, Alice estava se empolgando demais e aquilo era assustador. Ela se limitou a rir.

-Ok ok, mas me diga, quando vai contar a ele? – perguntou ela ansiosa.

-Assim que ele voltar da caçada, quanto antes resolvermos isso, melhor será. – Alice assentiu, totalmente satisfeita com minha resposta. Eu também estava satisfeita por não me permitir pensar se esperava fazendo a coisa certa. Talvez pensar não fosse uma boa idéia.

Dei um longo suspiro e peguei minha bolsa, peguei meu celular e comecei a discar o número de Edward. Alice revirou os olhos.

-Bella, Renesmee está bem! – disse-me ela com impaciência.

Me levantei, afastando-me um pouco da baixinha para poder ouvir melhor.

-É só para garantir... – respondi-a, com um sorriso amarelo, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward atendia o telefone.

O dia se passou lento, eu não via a hora de minha pequena voltar para meus braços, para que eu tivesse certeza de que ela estava bem. A cada uma hora eu ligava para Edward, e a cada quinze minutos eu lhe mandava uma mensagem para ter certeza se nossa pequena estava bem.

**Ligação para Edward Cullen as 14:30, 17/01/10 duração de cinco minutos.**

_Alô?_

Edward, sou eu, como ela está? Chegaram bem?

_Fique tranqüila, Renesmee está muito bem, os instintos dela são tão intensos quanto os nossos, não precisamos lhe explicar nada!_

Ela já começou a caçar?

_Sim, está se saindo perfeitamente bem._

Tem certeza?

_Tenho, Bella, fique tranqüila!_

Tome muito cuidado com ela, Edward, não a deixe se empolgar, ela pode acabar se machucando. Qualquer coisa me avise, por favor.

_Pode deixar. _

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 15:00, 17/01/10**

_Edward, como está Renesmee? Ela está bem? Beijos, Bella._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 15:03, 17/01/10**

_Bella, Renesmee está bem, como acabei de dizer no telefone, ela está se divertindo muito! Fique tranqüila. Edward_

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por: Isa**

**SMS enviado as 15:40, 17/01/10**

_Como ela está? Não se machucou nem nada não é? Bella._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 15:43, 17/01/10**

_Não Bella, ela está em perfeito estado! Estamos TODOS tomando conta dela! Fique tranqüila! Edward_

**Ligação para Edward Cullen as 16:00, 17/01/10 duração de sete minutos.**

_Bella?_

Edward, ela está bem mesmo? Você não está me escondendo nada? Se estiver me diga por favor!

_Não estou lhe escondendo nada, Bella. Se algo tivesse acontecido eu lhe diria, mas Renesmee está bem._

Oh, Edward, estou tão preocupada.

_Rss... Eu entendo, fique tranqüila, estamos muito bem, nós divertindo bastante!_

Tudo bem, então. Qualquer coisa me ligue imediatamente.

_Ligarei! Sua voz está um pouco fraca, está se sentindo bem?_

Estou, é apenas o cansaço.

_Descanse um pouco, procure dormir._

Eu estou bem, Edward, concentre-se em se preocupar com nossa filha.

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 16:16, 17/01/10**

_Você não esta deixando ela fazer nada estúpido com Emmett, não é? Não deixe-a se influenciar por Emmett! Bel_

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 16:20, 17/01/10**

_Relaxe, Bella! Emmett só está fazendo piadinhas como sempre, mas todas as idéias que ele tem foram descartadas no mesmo instante por todos nós. Renesmee não sai do meu lado. Ed_

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 16:47, 17/01/10**

_Ela deveria descansar um pouco Edward! Deve estar cansada! Vocês já estão caçando a algum tempo. Faça-a descansar um pouquinho. Bel_

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 16:50, 17/01/10**

_Ela não quer descansar, disse que se sente muito bem disposta para continuar. Ed_

**Ligação para Edward Cullen as 17:00, 17/01/10 duração de sete minutos.**

_Fale, Bella._

Ela descansou?

_Ela não quis!_

Ela precisa descansar, Edward! Entretenha-a! Conte alguma aventura para ela, faca com que ela descanse sem perceber.

_Vou tentar. Você está melhor?_

Estou um pouco enjoada na verdade.

_Enjoada?_

Sim, não é nada demais.

_Alice e Esme sabem disso?_

Sim, ela me preparam um chá para acalmar meu estomago.

_Quer que eu passe para Carlisle?_

Não precisa, estou bem Edward, seu foco agora é Renesmee e somente Renesmee!

_Bella, estou preocupado com você!_

Quando você retornar e eu tiver certeza que Renesmee está segura, você sepreocupa comigo, entendeu?

_Tem certeza de que estás bem?_

Sim, agora vá fazer Renesmee descansar um pouco!

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Carlisle**

**SMS enviado as 17:10, 17/01/10**

_Edward me disse que você estava enjoada, como se sente? Carlisle._

**Mensagem enviada para: Carlisle Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 17:13, 17/01/10**

_Eu estou bem, deve ser efeito da...anemia. Parem de se preocupar comigo e se preocupem com o bem estar de Nessie, por favor. Bella_

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 17:17, 17/01/10**

_Não acredito que contou a Carlisle que eu estava enjoada! Está preocupando-o a toa! Como está Renesmee? Você a fez descansar? Bel._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Carlisle**

**SMS enviado as 17:18, 17/01/10**

_Esse tipo de enjôo costuma ser normal no seu estado, procure ficar deitada e só coma coisas leves, peca para Alice lhe comprar um remédio chamado "Maguinésia Bizurada" isso deve acalmar seu estomago. Qualquer coisa de diferente me avise! Carlisle._

_PS: Renesmee está bem, Jasper e Rosalie estão lhe contando algumas histórias._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 17:20, 17/01/10**

_Estou preocupado com você! Não me sinto confortável em estar longe de você, ainda mais sabendo que você se sente indisposta! Renesmee tirou alguns minutos para descansar, Jasper e Rosalie estão entretendo-a com uma historinha. Ed._

**Mensagem enviada para: Carlisle Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 17:23, 17/01/10**

_Obrigada! Vou pedir a Alice que me compre o remédio. Bella._

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 17:27, 17/01/10**

_NOSSA FILHA, EDWARD! NOSSA FILHA! FOCO, EDWARD, FOCO! B._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Rosalie**

**SMS enviado as 17:40, 17/01/10**

_Renesmee gosta mais de contos de fadas ou histórias reais? Rose._

**Mensagem enviada para: Rosalie Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 17:47, 17/01/10**

_Gosta mais de contos de fadas, apesar de que, ela sempre adorou ouvir histórias do meu passado com vocês. Bella._

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 17:55, 17/01/10**

_Está esfriando, você colocou um agasalho em Renesmee? B._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 17:57, 17/01/10**

_Sim, ela está protegida, Bella, fique tranqüila! Seu estomago esta melhor? E.C._

**Ligação para Edward Cullen as 18:00, 17/01/10 duração de quatro minutos.**

_Seu estomago melhorou?_

Sim, como está Renesmee?

_Se divertindo bastante! _

Teve algum dificuldade para caçar?

_Nenhuma! Ela é tão experiente quanto qualquer um de nós!_

Isso é bom! Qualquer coisa me avise!

_Você também! Descanse por favor!_

Pode deixar.

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Alice**

**SMS enviado as 18:15, 17/01/10**

_Você prometeu a Edward que descansaria, mesmo tendo se recolhido para o quarto dele, Esme e eu sabemos que você não está dormindo coisa nenhuma! Tente descansar um pouco, meu sobrinho precisa crescer firme e forte! Alice._

**Mensagem enviada para: Alice Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 18:23, 17/01/10**

_Estou fazendo o que posso, mas é difícil dormir sabendo que sua filha está no meio da floresta indo atrás de ursos ou leões. Bella._

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 18:27, 17/01/10**

_Quando vocês pretendem voltar? B._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Alice**

**SMS enviado as 18:27, 17/01/10**

_Você é absurda! Como se algum deles deixasse que algo acontecesse a Renesmee! Procure relaxar, logo eles estarão aqui! Alice._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 17:31, 17/01/10**

_Não sei ainda, mas creio que não demorará muito. Se ainda estamos aqui é porque Renesmee ainda não quis voltar! Ela realmente gostou de caçar. E.C._

**Mensagem enviada para: Alice Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 18:34, 17/01/10**

_É minha filha, Alice! Não tem como não se preocupar! B._

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 18:37, 17/01/10**

_Não a deixe fazer nenhuma bobagem, Edward, por favor! B._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Alice**

**SMS enviado as 18:42, 17/01/10**

_Procure não se preocupar tanto! Alias quando iremos as compras? Precisamos começar a fazer o enxoval e comprar roupas novas para você e para Nessie! Lice._

**Mensagem enviada para: Bella**

**Enviado por : Edward**

**SMS enviado as 17:44, 17/01/10**

_Procure ficar tranqüila, por favor! Nada acontecerá a Renesmee! E.C._

**Mensagem enviada para: Alice Cullen**

**Enviado por : Isa**

**SMS enviado as 18:49, 17/01/10**

_... Eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de comentar... Bell._

**Ligação para Edward Cullen as 19:00, 17/01/10 duração de seis minutos.**

_Oi Bella._

Edward, a onde vocês estão?

_Estamos aqui ainda, Bella..._

Já está de noite! Está frio! Vocês precisam voltar!

_Bella, Renesmee não está passando frio nem está com medo do escuro!_

Mesmo assim, ela é só uma criança, Edward!

_Não iremos demorar! Mais uma hora e retornaremos, Renesmee está começando a ficar cansada, logo o sono a abaterá._

Então redobre a atenção com ela!

_Pode deixar!_

E assim se seguiu a noite inteira, eu mal consegui conter meu desespero, mesmo com Edward me dando, ou melhor, mesmo com eu exigindo noticias de Renesmee a noite inteira, eu não consegui me acalmar. O nervosismo tomava conta de cada célula do meu corpo. Só consegui me acalmar por volta das vinte e três horas, quando os Cullens finalmente retornaram.

Eles vinham caminhando, Edward estava sem camisa e com um pequeno pacotinho no colo. Precisei de alguns segundos para entender que era Renesmee dormindo em seus braços, ele havia a cobriu com a própria camisa para evitar que o frio incomodasse o sono de nossa filha. Assim que eles entraram em meu raio de visão eu corri até eles.

-Shh.. – pediu Edward num sussurro, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – Ela pegou no sono. – explicou ele com aquele sorriso encantador nos lábios.

Assenti rapidamente, afastei, com muito cuidado, a camisa de Edward do rosto de Renesmee para fitar seu rosto.

A sensação de alivio que me tomou foi extremamente prazerosa. Ver minha filha ali, protegida, saudável, dormindo profundamente com um sorriso escondido no canto de seus lábios era gratificante demais. Com cuidado, afaguei seu rosto, encantada com a beleza de minha pequena, parecia que era a primeira vez que eu via-a.

-Ela ficou bem? – perguntei num sussurro sem desviar meus olhos de Nessie.

-Sim, perfeitamente bem! – garantiu-me Edward, ele estava orgulhoso, eu quase podia ver o sorriso em sua voz. Com todo o cuidado, ele passou Renesmee para meus braços, peguei-a sem pensar duas vezes.

Agora sim eu conseguia me sentir plena novamente, tranqüila, pois minha filha estava ali, nos meus braços. Apertei-a em um caloroso abraço, tomando o devido cuidado para não acordá-la; beijei-lhe a cabeça e fitei Edward.

-Sem contra-tempos? – perguntei mais por perguntar, agora eu tinha certeza que Edward tinha cuidado de nossa filha da mesma maneira que eu cuidaria, com o mesmo zelo.

-Sem contra-tempos! – garantiu ele sorrindo, se aproximou e beijou minha testa, envolveu minha cintura num meio abraço e começamos a nos aproximar da casa novamente.

Jasper foi recebido por Alice que pulara em seu colo, ele parecia tão feliz em vê-la, como se fizessem anos que estavam separados, o sorriso em seu rosto era contagiante. Alice veio correndo e pulou em seu colo, prendeu suas pernas em torno da cintura de Jasper e seus braços prenderam em seu pescoço.

Ele a girou no ar, era difícil dizer o mais feliz ali, confesso que senti um pouco de inveja, era inevitável ver aquele momento tão puro e não me lembrar da época em que Edward e eu éramos assim.

Carlisle foi rapidamente ao encontro de Esme que o esperava na porta com seu sorriso maravilhado ao ver seu marido novamente. Eles se abraçaram com intensidade e então se beijaram, um beijo intenso e caloroso. Ambos estavam visivelmente satisfeitos por estarem juntos novamente. Novamente, precisei desviar o olhar, por mais que eu amasse-os, eles me traziam lembranças de uma felicidade que eu jamais teria novamente.

Rosalie e Emmett apenas entraram em casa abraçados, exatamente igual ao que Edward e eu faziam, mas eles tinham um olhar apaixonado, coisa que eu jamais voltaria a ter.

-Como você está? – Perguntou Edward, tirando de meus devaneios quando passamos pela porta. – Seu estômago ainda está inquieto?

-Estou bem. – garanti-lhe com um sorriso fraco. Sentei no sofá e fiquei a admirar minha filha dormindo, parecia que eu não a via a dias.

-Isso é bom! – comentou ele depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça e depois na de nossa filha.

Assenti com a cabeça, fiquei sem dizer nada por muito tempo, apenas desfrutando da visão de minha pequena dormindo.

-Como se sente, Bella? – a voz firme e acolhedora de Carlisle arrancou-me de meus devaneios.

Desviei meus olhos de Renesmee e encontrei os olhos de Carlisle, sorri levemente.

-Estou bem, obrigada. – garanti sorrindo levemente. Carlisle assentiu, todos se sentaram na sala, próximos a nós; apoiei minha cabeça no peitoril de Edward.

Ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo, ficamos todos a observar Renesmee, prestando atenção em seus batimentos cardíacos e em sua respiração calma e regular. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas logo o cansaço começou a me tomar; bocejei, Edward riu levemente e beijou minha testa.

-Cansada? – perguntou ele. Assenti levemente.

-Sim, quero ir para casa se não se importar. – falei num sussurro.

-Vou levá-la para casa. – prometeu ele e se levantou, estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, aceitei prontamente. Nos despedimos de todos, Edward pegou todas as coisas de Renesmee, então seguimos para o carro. Carlisle e Alice me lançaram um olhar significativo, eu sabia que eles queriam que eu revelasse a Edward a verdade, me perguntei como Edward ainda não havia lido aquilo em suas mentes, talvez estivesse muito concentrado em Renesmee...

Fui no banco de trás para poder levar minha menina. Fomos o caminho todo em um agradável silêncio, rapidamente chegamos em casa. Edward me ajudou a levar Renesmee para o quarto, a trocá-la e a colocá-la para dormir. Achamos mais prudente, mesmo que ela tenha passado a tarde caçando, que não deveríamos acordá-la para tomar um banho.

Assim que Renesmee estava devidamente aconchegada em sua cama, Edward e eu seguimos para a sala. Edward envolveu-me em um abraço protetor.

-Senti sua falta. – sussurrou ele. – Passar essa tarde com Renesmee foi maravilhoso, mas passar longe de você foi torturante. – ele afagou meu rosto delicadamente. – Passei tanto tempo sem poder ver seu lindo rosto, agora que voltei, perde-lo de vista é um castigo.

Senti um choque de excitação e felicidade, meu corpo todo se arrepiou com aquelas palavras. Era tão bom ouvir aquelas palavras, sonhei tanto com elas, mas eu sabia que não poderia me envolver, separei-me dele tentando recobrar minha sanidade.

-Vou... Vou tomar um banho. – declarei com certa dificuldade. Edward abriu um sorriso fraco e triste mas assentiu.

-Será que eu posso ficar aqui hoje? – perguntou ele temeroso quando eu já estava no início da escada. – Observando você e Renesmee dormirem? – Eu o olhei-o em choque, eu não esperava esse tipo de pedido. Mas seu olhar era suplicante, quase desesperado. – Eu prometo não fazer nada que você julgue inadequado... – prometeu ele prontamente. – Só quero ficar e observar vocês dormirem. Por favor?

Eu precisei de pouco mais de um minuto para assimilar aquela informação, era um pedido mais que inesperado, eu estava pronta para rejeitar mas pensei melhor, eu precisava contar a verdade para Edward. Precisava dizer a ele que o mesmo seria pai novamente. Precisava dizer que havia um novo bebê a caminho. Talvez essa fosse a oportunidade que tanto esperei, talvez essa noite fosse o momento perfeito para contar.

Eu sabia que não podia mais me demorar a contar-lhe, afinal, Alice e Carlisle não conseguiriam continuar a driblar Edward por muito mais tempo, e logo minha barrigada começaria a ficar visível. É. Eu precisava contar a Edward. Essa era minha oportunidade...

Assenti levemente com a cabeça. – Vou lhe dar um voto de confiança... – declarei tentando manter minhas palavras seguras e indiferentes, porém a ansiedade tomava conta de cada célula do meu corpo. – Por favor não rompa com minha confiança novamente.

Edward abriu um sorriso radiante, ainda descrente por eu ter lhe concedido um pedido que provavelmente ele julgava impossível. Ele parecia pleno com aquele voto de confiança, assentiu com a cabeça, concordando prontamente com minha condição; em seus olhos eu podia ver um brilho tão intenso e grandioso que me confortou saber que aquele homem que eu ainda amava com tanta intensidade estava feliz com algo que fiz.

Sem dizer mais nada eu me dirigi ao meu banheiro, liguei o chuveiro, retirei minha roupa e entrei embaixo da água quente. Foi reconfortante ficar ali, só agora eu percebia como o dia havia sido exaustivo, parecia que ele havia durado umas cinqüenta horas, só agora, depois de toda a adrenalina e ansiedade dissipadas que eu percebi o tamanho do cansaço que já deveria me rondar a algum tempo.

Sentei-me no chão do banheiro e envolvi meus joelhos num abraço, tentando me reconfortar, tentando não surtar com tudo que havia acontecido ou com o que estava para acontecer. Fechei meus olhos me permiti vagar por meus pensamentos.

Cada gota daquela água quente que encontrava meu corpo parecia retirar um peso de cansaço e angustia que insistiam em pesar sobre meus ombros. Eu sabia que seria difícil, não sabia o que esperar de Edward.

Como ele reagiria? Qual seria o jeito certo de contar? Eu deveria simplesmente chegar e dizer "_Edward, tô grávida_!" ? Ou talvez preparar toda uma surpresa? Eu me sentia perdida, não sabia direito como lhe dar com aquilo. A verdade é que eu tinha muito medo da rejeição. Por quantas vezes já fui rejeitada por Edward? Por quantas vezes tal rejeição abriu uma ferida em meu peito? Já não era mais possível contar... Foram tantas!

Meu coração já estava cheio de remendos, de feridas cicatrizadas e de algumas ainda abertas; Edward já havia me destruído por tantas vezes, já havia me feito experimentar a dor e a solidão por tantas vezes, por tanto tempo... Eu estava assustada, com medo de receber outra rejeição. Com medo de me magoar outra vez. Com medo de perceber o quanto aquele homem ainda era a minha vida. E como eu ainda era totalmente vulnerável a ele. Edward ainda tinha todo o controle sobre mim.

Suspirei. Cansada. Cansada de tanto sofrer. Casada de tantas dores. Cansada de tantas mentiras. Cansada de todas as voltas que minha vida tinha dado... Eu queria estabilidade, queria a paz interior, queria ouvir alguém me dizer que as coisas ainda iriam se acalmar, que tudo ainda tomaria seu lugar. Subitamente as palavras de Alice invadiram minha mente _"Todos merecem ter seu conto de fadas! ... Você não teve o seu "felizes para sempre", isso é a prova viva de que o conto de fadas ainda não chegou ao fim_.", eu queria tanto acreditar naquelas palavras, queria tanto acreditar que Alice falava a verdade. Eu queria ter fé...

Mas se eu acreditasse, se eu desse ouvidos as palavras de Alice, significaria ter esperanças e isso não poderia acontecer. Eu não podia me permitir ter esperanças. Esperança é um sentimento traiçoeiro, engana a todos que acreditam nele e lhes sabotam.

Não adiantava insistir, quanto mais eu tentava achar a maneira correta de contar a Edward, mais cansada me sentia, mais estressada eu me sentia. Eu não podia me estressar! Meu bebê poderia ser afetado...

Apertei mais firmemente meus joelhos contra meu corpo, levantei meu rosto, sem abrir meus olhos, deixei a água encontrar meu rosto e rezei. Pedi aos céus que me ajudassem. Coloquei nas mãos de Deus toda aquela situação, sabendo que a hora que eu tivesse que contar e a maneira, na hora certa eu saberia como e quando fazê-lo. Me senti subitamente mais forte, talvez tudo pudesse dar certo afinal.

Depois disso eu afastei todo e qualquer pensamento que pudesse me deixar nervosa de minha mente e terminei meu banho. Vesti meu pijama e penteie meus cabelos. Segui para meu quarto, nem meio segundo depois Edward apareceu envolvendo-me em um abraço.

-Estava com Renesmee. – explicou ele beijando minha testa.

-Ela está bem? – perguntei desvencilhando-me do abraço e seguindo para minha cama.

-Perfeitamente bem. – garantiu Edward. Ele me ajudou a me acomodar em minha cama e se deitou ao meu lado. Desliguei o abajur.

Edward puxou-me para seu peito, deitando-me sobre ele, como fazia a muito tempo atrás. Não objetei, primeiro porque me sentia cansada demais para fazê-lo, depois porque eu não queria me afastar, era bom estar nos braços de Edward novamente, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia vir a me matar futuramente.

-Você não tem idéia de quanto me fez falta... – sussurrou ele em meu ouvido, ele começou a acariciar meu braço. – Você é tudo para mim, Bella; tudo! Minha vida não tinha sentido antes de você aparecer. Minha vida não teve sentido quanto te deixei... – a voz dele tentava parecer calma, mas eu podia sentir a agonia em suas palavras. Ele apertou o abraço, como se quisesse se certificar que eu estava mesmo ali ou não iria fugir.

Minha respiração ficou ligeiramente irregular, aquelas eram palavras muito marcantes, muito profundas; mexeram comigo. Eu queria me entregar a aquele homem, queria me entregar ao perdão que ele me implorava; queria me entregar a aquele amor novamente... Mas eu não podia! Não podia! Por que eu não podia? Ali... Eu já não sabia mais.

-Preciso do seu perdão Bella... – sussurrou ele. – Preciso do seu amor. Preciso do seu sorriso. Preciso do seu carinho... Preciso de você. Sem você... Sem você e Renesmee, não há mais sentido para nada.

Eu quis responder, quis aplacar a dor que era tão evidente no homem que tanto amava, quis aplacar a dor que consumia a nós dois! Senti as lágrimas rolando por meu rosto; silenciosas como meu amor, silenciosas como minha dor, caindo no peitoril ainda nu de Edward.

Mordi meus lábios para não correr o risco de deixar nenhuma palavras escapar de meus lábios. Eu não podia me render... Eu não suportaria uma nova decepção. Eu não suportaria ser novamente deixada. Então eu soube, que aquela não era a hora de contar a Edward, ainda não.

Fechei meus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Edward apertou o abraço, ele sabia que não haveria resposta da minha parte, nós dois sabíamos. Não demorou muito para ele começar a cantarolar minha velha canção de ninar.

-Durma bem, minha Bella... – sussurrou ele numa breve pausa, rapidamente retornou a música.

O cansaço foi me tomando rapidamente, eu sabia que não demoraria muito para a inconsciência me tomar, tentei abrir meus olhos mas já estavam pesados demais para isso, por isso apenas sussurrei, na certeza de que ele me ouviria:

-Boa noite... Meu Edward. – Então a inconsciência me tomou.

Foi uma noite tranqüila, sem sonhos, um som agitado do despertador tocou uma única vez antes de ser desligado por alguém, Edward eu deduzi. Meu corpo ainda estava cansado mas bem mais disposto que na noite anterior, lentamente abri meus olhos e encontrei os de Edward, fitando-me com um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego.

-Desculpe... – pediu ele beijando meu rosto. – Não sabia que você tinha um despertador, não queria te acordar...

Eu ainda estava nos braços de Edward, da mesma maneira que havia adormecido, aparentemente, eu não havia me mexido durante a noite. Não fiz menção de sair dali.

-Não tem problema... – sussurrei sentindo meus pelos arrepiarem ao toque dele. – Está na hora de Renesmee levantar, ela tem aula esqueceu?

Edward continuou a beijar toda a extensão do meu rosto, menos os lábios.

-Ontem foi um dia de emoções muito fortes para você; você dormiu tarde, ainda é cedo... Volte a dormir, eu cuidarei de Renesmee! – prometeu ele.

A oferta teria sido tentadora se Edward pudesse continuar ali comigo, mas era óbvio que eu não podia dizer nada daquilo, portanto neguei voltando a fita-lo.

-Estou com saudades da minha princesinha. – sorri. – Nada do que você diga me convencerá a continuar nessa cama.

-Bella... – Edward olhou-me com repreensão. – Você está com anemia, deveria estar se alimentando bem e repousando!

-Eu estou bem. – garanti-lhe. – Agora... – Sentei-me na cama. – É hora de acordar Renesmee!

Edwards também se sentou na cama. Avaliou-me com muito cuidado, provavelmente procurando algum sinal de incerteza em minha decisão.

-Nada do que você disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia! – alertei-o antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Edward suspirou e se levantou ao mesmo tempo que eu, tive a impressão de ouvi-lo sussurrar ao do tipo "Eu já deveria saber...", mas ignorei aquilo e fui me vestir.

-Vou preparar o café. – declarou ele saindo do quarto para me dar um pouco de privacidade.

Vesti-me rapidamente, coloquei algo simples, ou pelo menos tentei, quando fui vestir minha calça jeans mais justinha ela não fechou.

-Inferno! - grunhi retirando a calça. Eu sabia que estava grávida e que logo a maioria das minhas roupas não servirão, mas ainda era cedo para isso, não? Será que Carlisle e eu erramos nas contas? Ok, não era hora para pensar nisso.

Fui até o closet e peguei uma calça um pouco mais larga, por segurança achei melhor vestir uma bata, escolhi do tom azul, era a cor favorita de Edward em mim, coloquei luvas três quartos da mesma cor que a blusa, como sempre. Deixei meus cabelos soltos com apenas duas mechas presas nas laterais por dois grampos, deixando assim pequenas ondulações caindo sobre meus ombros, nos pés coloquei uma bota de cano baixo preta. Assim que me arrumar desci, o café já estava na mesa, Edward tinha feito omeletes.

Ele percebeu minha presença e veio ao meu encontro, beijou minha testa.

-Hora de acordar Renesmee? - perguntou ele com um sorriso deslumbrante. Ele estava realizado ali, isso era visível a qualquer um. A muito tempo que eu não via Edward sorrindo daquela maneira, faziam anos que eu não o sentia tão completo... Tão humano.

-Hora de acordar Renesmee! – concordei tentando me lembrar de como se respirava. Incrível como mesmo depois de tudo, depois de tudo que passamos, depois de tanto tempo separados ele ainda tinha um efeito embriagante sobre mim. Oh, como eu amava aquele vampiro! Tentei não deixar muito visível o efeito que ele ainda tinha sobre mim, pois não podíamos mais nos envolver, isso deveria ficar claro... Para nós dois!

Desvencilhei-me dele e segui para o quarto de Nessie, Edward estava atrás de mim em um instante. A manhã foi tranqüila, demos banho em Renesmee, desta vez não fizemos Edward dançar conosco, mas eu não me livrei das Chiquititas, não que fosse algo que eu me importasse; eu amava minha filha, e se dançar Chiquititas a deixava feliz, então eu dançaria com todo o prazer.

Depois que Nessie já estava devidamente arrumada, pronta para a escolinha, fomos os três tomar café, ou melhor, Nessie e eu tomamos café, Edward só ficou nos observando e auxiliando nossa filha quando necessário. Foi uma manhã agradável, Edward não pareceu por nenhuma vez incomodado em cuidar de nossa filha, com coisas que seriam consideradas fêmeas por Emmett. Edward parecia verdadeiramente feliz ali, parecia gostar de fazer tudo aquilo, parecia fazer com prazer.

Assim que aprontamos Renesmee, nós a levamos para o colégio, não sem antes eu passar a camisa de Edward que ficará aqui no outro dia, afinal, não seria muito legal se Edward continuasse andando por ai com o peito nu. Levamos Nessie para a escola. Ela estava radiante, me mostrou com seus poderes a felicidade e plenitude em que se encontrava ela finalmente tinha a família que tanto quis, com uma mãe e uma pai.

Edward e eu retornamos a minha casa em um silêncio agradável, ele estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, sem conseguir tirar, nem por um minuto que fosse, o sorriso dos lábios. Eu passei o caminho todo concentrada em meus problemas, eu tinha muito o que resolver, não podia mais adiar nada, precisava contar a Edward, só me faltava o momento certo.

Chegamos em casa e Edward me ajudou, como um humano, a arrumar a casa, meu quarto, o quarto de Renesmee, a cozinha, foi só então que percebi que desde que Edward conhecera Nessie que ele agia como um humano conosco. Não usava de sua agilidade vampiristica para nada, demorei um pouco para entender que ele queria ser O pai, queria ser como nós! Queria agir o máximo possível como um humano, queria fazer tudo como se ele fosse um humano, um pai de família de verdade.

Me comovi com aquilo, Edward estava realmente tentando acertar as coisas. Durante toda a manhã pouco falamos, coloquei, propositalmente, Debussy para tocar ao fundo enquanto arrumávamos a casa. Foi uma manhã agradável.

Perto da hora do almoço, eu estava prestes a começar a preparar o almoço quando o telefone tocou. Distraída como estava, eu não pensei muito, por estar com as mãos sujas pedi a Edward que atendesse para mim. Grande erro.

-Atenda para mim, por favor, Edward. – pedi distraída enquanto preparava a massa, balançava a cabeça ao ritmo da música que tocava ao fundo.

-Pode deixar. – respondeu ele enquanto seguia até o telefone. Dá cozinha eu escutei. – Alô? - Fez-se um breve silêncio. – Sim, sou eu mesmo. – A voz de Edward ficou muito mais séria, isso me preocupou, quem seria? Rapidamente lavei as mãos e segui para a sala. – Vou chamá-la, só um momento.

Mesmo com a voz de Edward estando controlada, apesar de incrivelmente séria, eu percebia a raiva que ele sentia, seus punhos cerrados o entregavam. Ele me encarou, sua expressão era indecifrável e me estendeu o telefone.

-Charlie. – disse ele. Aquela simples palavra me fez petrificar. A única pessoa que não poderia ter ligado. Charlie deveria estar surtando por Edward ter atendido meu telefone.

Eu não sentia mais meu sangue circulando por meu corpo, por um breve segundo preferi morrer a ter que atender a aquele telefonema, sabia que a terceira guerra mundial estava prestes a eclodir. Sem a menor vontade, peguei o telefone e coloquei-o na orelha.

-A- Alô? – minha voz era falha, eu estava apavorada. Levou alguns segundos para Charlie responder, o silêncio era mais apavorante a cada segundo.

-_Isabella..._ – A voz de Charlie era repleta de ódio, mesmo ele tentando-a manter calma. – _Foi __Edward Cullen__ quem atendeu o telefone?_ – a voz de Charlie era mais mórbida a cada palavra e ao dizer o nome de Edward eu pude ver a repulsa que Charlie tinha por ele, pois meu pai quase cuspiu o nome.

Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu de medo, olhei de relance para Edward, sua expressão era séria, eu podia ver a fúria escondida em seu olhar, ele me avaliava, não parou de me encarar por um único minuto que fosse. Não consegui sustentar seu olhar.

-Foi, Charlie... – respondi tentando demonstrar firmeza e indiferença quanto a opinião de meu pai. Não me sai bem sucedida.

Novamente um silêncio mórbido pairou, fora um silêncio tão longo que cheguei a me perguntar se Charlie ainda estava na linha, quando estava prestes a conferir se a ligação ainda estava estabelecida, Charlie finalmente respondeu:

-_Isabella, você fazer o OBSÉQUIO de me explicar o por que de EDWARD CULLEN atender o telefone da SUA CASA_! –Charlie já estava totalmente alterado.

Subitamente me encolhi com a voz mortífera de Charlie, incrível como eu ainda tinha medo dele. Aparentemente, havia muita coisa que eu não havia superado.

-Ele veio ver Renesmee, Charlie. – minha voz ainda era tremula.

-_VER RENESMEE?_ – Gritou ele com tanta intensidade que precisei afastar o telefone do ouvido. – _VER RENESMEE?_ – Repetiu ele mais furioso a cada segundo. – _DESDE QUANDO ELE SABE SOBRE RENEESMEE?_

-Tem quase um mês que ele sabe... – expliquei tentando não demonstrar o pavor que sentia. – Mas ele a conhece a apenas três dias...

Um novo silêncio se instalou, então um barulho de algo quebrando do outro lado da linha machucou meus ouvidos, Charlie deveria ter jogado alguma coisa contra a parede.

-_COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO ISABELLA? COMO VOCÊ PERMITIU? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELE LHE FEZ? DEPOIS DE ARRUINAR SUA VIDA..._

A fúria me tomou, interrompi Charlie no mesmo instante, a raiva tomando conta de todo meu corpo.

-RENESMEE NÃO É, NÃO FOI, NEM NUNCA SERÁ MOTIVO DE RUINA EM MINHA VIDA! – Rebati com firmeza. Como Charlie poderia insinuar algo desse tipo? Depois de tudo ele ainda tinha a coragem de insinuar que minha filha era motivo de ruína em minha vida.

Charlie engoliu em seco, sua voz ficou mais branda, arrependida.

-_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Isa, Renesmee é motivo de alegria na vida de todos nós! Sabe disso... _– a voz dele não passava de um murmúrio agora, ele sabia o quanto palavras afiadas como aquelas tinham nos afastado.

-Então pare de insinuar isso! – fui curta e grossa.

_-Isa, filha, entenda, eu... Eu... Eu pensei que não quisesse Edward se quer sonhasse sobre a existência de Renesmee_. – Charlie estava agoniado.

-E eu não queria... – concordei ainda fria. Eu sabia o que Charlie queria dizer, mas ainda me ferira muito suas palavras desmedidas. – Mas ele descobriu, portanto não vou negar-lhe o direito que ele possui sobre Renesmee.

-_Isa... _– a voz de Charlie era desesperada. _– Filha, estamos falando de __Edward Cullen__, pense em tudo que ele te fez, filha! Pense em toda a dor que ele lhe causou! Pense em todo o sofrimento que ele causou a TODOS nós! Como consegue se que olhar para a cara dele depois de tudo?_ – Charlie tentava, desesperadamente, me fazer enxergar a realidade. – _Ele não merece nada disso filha. Ele não merece pisar em sua casa, encostar em você ou em Renesmee..._

Eu sabia que era verdade tudo que Charlie falava, e me doía saber que não era sem fundamento que ele falava, sem que eu pudesse me conter as lágrimas já escorriam por meus olhos.

-Chega Charlie. – falei fria, mas minha voz já eram sufocada pelo choro silencioso. – Se eu fosse considerar tudo que me aconteceu, se eu fosse pensar da maneia que VOCÊ pensa; então VOCÊ também não teria direito de chegar perto de mim ou de Renesmee, então VOCÊ não teria o direito de pisar em minha casa, levando-se em conta que você quase me matou e a minha filha. – minha voz era repleta de ódio, rancor; sem perceber toquei a cicatriz que eu tinha na barriga, aquilo seria a prova viva de minhas palavras por todo o sempre.

Charlie ficou mudo, mudo por muito tempo, ele sabia que eu tinha razão tanto quanto eu sabia que ele também tinha. Me doeu magoar meu pai daquela maneira, mas eu não podia deixá-lo continuar com as acusações; suas palavras não machucavam só a Edward, machucavam a mim também.

-_Talvez..._ – A voz de Charlie era sufocada, percebi então que o mesmo chorava. Creio que ele nunca se perdoaria pelo que me fez. _– Talvez devêssemos nos falar depois..._ – declarou ele por fim.

-Sim, talvez seja melhor mesmo. – concordei ainda tentando manter minha voz composta.

-_Tchau filha_. – sussurrou ele. Não respondi e desliguei o telefone. Coloquei o telefone do gancho, fiquei um tempo no mesmo lugar, olhando para baixo, deixando as silenciosas lágrimas percorrerem meu rosto.

Era doloroso, era doentio continuar com tudo aquilo, qual seria o final para tudo aquilo? Qual seria meu destino? Será possível que eu estivesse condenada a sofrer até meu ultimo suspiro? Senti as mãos de Edward me envolverem,

Ele nada disse, eu muito menos, não havia nada a ser dito, eu sabia que Edward não gostara nada de saber que eu ainda mantinha um relacionamento com Charlie mesmo depois de tudo, assim como não agradara Charlie saber que eu retomei um relacionamento com Edward. Eu estava no meio de uma guerra, uma guerra que jamais teria fim.

Me senti culpada por tudo aquilo, me senti culpa por fazer tantas pessoas que amo sofrerem comigo, se Charlie reagira daquela maneira só de saber que Edward convivia comigo imagina como reagiria ao saber que eu estava GRÁVIDA novamente, e o pai era EDWARD. Oh, que inferno!

Lentamente me afastei de Edward, pedi a ele um pouco de privacidade, ele me respeitou, mesmo querendo desesperadamente aplacar minha dor ao que percebi em seus olhos. Segui o mais rápido possível para meu quarto, eu sabia qual seria a única coisa que me acalmaria agora.

Abri a gaveta e retirei meu canivete dali, retirei minhas luvas e abri o canivete. Ouvi um celular tocar na sala, era o de Edward, não me preocupei. Comecei a aproximar o canivete de meu pulso, pronta para me punir por todo o mal que eu fazia meu pai e Edward passarem. Não consegui fazer mais nada, no instante seguinte eu estava imobilizada. Edward me segurava, rapidamente retirou o canivete da minha mão.

-Ficou louca? – a voz dele era agoniada. Tentei me desvencilhar dele mas foi inutil.

-Me solte Edward! –exigi, ele não me deu ouvidos.

-Bella em nome de Deus! Você perdeu a noção do juízo! – Ele parecia assimilar cada vez melhor o que eu iria fazer e ficava mais apavorado. – Achei que tivesse parado!

-Eu nunca disse isso... – disse desistindo de me livrar de seus braços.

-Bella você não pode fazer isso... – ele ainda tinha uma voz desesperada, fitei seu rosto e vi o pânico estampado em sua face.

-Você não manda em mim Edward. – falei com uma frieza nada segura.

-Bella, não posso suportar vê-la fazer algo assim! – ele tentou explicar mesmo desnorteado como estava. – Vê-la se quer cogitar se maltratar é o mesmo que enfiar um punhal em meu coração, é o mesmo que esquartejar minha alma! Não posso Bella... Não posso! – os soluços baixos e sem lágrimas começaram. Edward chorava.

Isso só me feriu mais, eu nunca conseguiria parar de fazer mal as pessoas que amava. Pelo resto da vida eu estaria condenada a magoar todos... Edward, Renesmee, Charlie, Renné, os Cullens, Ângela, Ben, Danilo... Todos... Todos sofreriam com minhas atitudes. Não podia mais, não suportava mais ver a agonia, a dor estampada em sua face perfeita.

-Me deixe sozinha Edward... Me deixe sozinha! – pedi num sussurro.

Edward me soltou mais não saiu do quarto. Continuou a me fitar, um olhar torturante e piedoso dominava seu olhar.

-Saia daqui Edward! SAIA DO MEU QUARTO! – Exigi desesperada para ficar sozinha.

-Bella... – ele tentou me chamar, comecei a empurrá-lo para fora, ele não fez força para me deter. – Bella vamos conversar... – pediu ele, mas eu não dei ouvidos. Continuei a empurrá-lo, quando já estava fora do meu quarto bati a porta na cara dele e a tranquei.

Apoiei a cabeça na porta e fiquei ali, um tempo, chorando, me torturando por tudo aquilo. Edward bateu na porta varias vezes, pedindo que eu abrisse a porta, dizendo que tínhamos que conversar, mas eu não queria olhar para ele, eu não queria ver a tristeza estampada em seus olhos, eu não queria admitir que o fizera sofrer.

-Bella... – chamava ele do outro lado da porta, mesmo sendo capaz de arrombar a porta ele respeitou meu espaço. – Vamos conversar, por favor...

Virei de costas para a porta e me apoiei nela, deslizei lentamente por ela e me sentei no chão, apoiando minhas costas na porta, fiquei a fitar o chão. Edward ficou em silêncio, pelo barulho, percebi que ele fizera o mesmo que eu. Ficamos os dois sentados, apoiados na porta, sem dizer nada, mesmo tanto a dizer, ficamos calados. Havia muito o que pensar, muito o que dizer, mas não havia coragem o suficiente para isso.

-Sabe... – a voz de Edward finalmente quebrou nosso silêncio. – Eu a amo tanto, Bella, mas tanto. – ele estava pensativo, assim como eu. Não respondi e ele continuou. – Quando conheci Renesmee, achei que as coisas finalmente se ajeitariam. – Eu também, Edward, eu também. – Mesmo sabendo tudo que lhe fiz sofrer, mesmo sabendo tudo que você por conta da minha partida, eu tinha esperanças que as coisas pudessem mudar, que você pudesse me perdoar, que pudéssemos retomar da onde paramos. Com Renesmee, é claro, mas ainda sim... Achei que... – ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, agradeci mentalmente por isso. Já estava doido o suficiente sem tudo aquilo.

-Você não entende Edward... – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

-Não, não entendo. – concordou ele. – As vezes eu acho que te conheço tão bem, as vezes eu tenho certeza que finalmente a compreendo por completo, mas então suas atitudes mudam, sua cautela muda, tudo em você muda... – ele estava visivelmente frustrado. – Quando namorávamos, eu a conhecia tão bem, eu entendia cada uma das suas expressões, eu via em seu olhar cada palavra não dita, eu lia todas as frases nunca verbalizadas em seu rosto.

- Mas desde que voltei, com esses meros dois anos separados, eu já não a conheço mais, eu não sei mais o que esperar, não sei mais o que seus olhos tentam me dizer. Não conheço a intensidade da sua dor, nem o tamanho do seu medo. – ele bateu a cabeça uma vez na porta, como se punisse por não me compreender.

-Minha vida é uma bagunça Edward... – declarei simplesmente, sentindo o buraco dentro de mim crescer a cada segundo.

-Eu quero lhe entender Bella... – Edward pediu num sussurro. – Quero entender, quero saber, gostaria que você pudesse ter confiança em mim novamente.

Eu não respondi, subitamente abracei minha barriga, sabendo que o maior dos segredos que eu guardava estava ali...

-A vida nos dá uma segunda chance Bella, a vida está nos oferecendo uma nova chance de concertar as coisas, eu estou disposto a isso, estou disposto a tudo, mas só conseguirei com sua ajuda! Só conseguirei se você me mostrar o caminho, somente se você for sincera comigo. – ele engoliu em seco. – Só conseguirei fazer isso se você me ensinar novamente a te entender, se você for sincera comigo, Bella... – ele estava angustiado, parecia que finalmente percebia o que eu percebi a muito tempo atrás, a esperança era uma ilusão.

Suspirei, cansada; cansada de esconder as coisas, cansada de sofrer, cansada de me preocupar com o futuro, cansada de planejar uma coisa que o destino sempre prega suas peças e nunca permite que o meu plano aconteça. Eu estava cansada de tudo.

Foi só então que percebi, Edward tinha razão, não adiantaria viver a base de mentiras, não adiantava nada esconder as coisas, tentar velar o visível, logo eles saberiam, eu era a prova viva de que tudo era descoberto, mais cedo ou mais tarde, cabia a mim deixar as pessoas descobrirem ou eu mesma contar. Cabia a mim decidir se eu tomaria o caminho mais fácil ou mais difícil.

-Você não entende Ed... – pela primeira vez chamei-o de Ed novamente. – Eu tenho tanto medo da sua reação... Tenho tanto medo do que você vai pensar, tenho medo de deixar me iludir, tenho medo de me machucar novamente, tenho medo de me entregar e não estar preparada para um novo tombo, tenho medo de não suportar uma nova separação... – uma única lágrima escorreu por meus olhos ao mesmo tempo que os fechei.

-Tenho medo de não ser o que você espera... Tenho medo de me ferir. A vida já fui bruta demais comigo para me convencer de que é preferível nunca tentar do que tentar e se magoar.

-Bella... – a voz de Edward era diferente de todas as entonações que eu já havia ouvido. Era uma tom totalmente sincero, como se não houvesse como o dono daquela voz mentir para mim. – Eu a amo, sempre amei. Amo nossa filha. Tudo que fiz foi pensando em você, perdoe-me se minhas tentativas de fazê-la de feliz não deram certo. Eu jamais vou deixá-la novamente Bella. Jamais! Hoje eu tenho o maior motivo do mundo para estar sempre ao seu lado. Há um laço poderoso nos unindo... Nossa filha.

-Eu a amo Bella... Amo mais que minha própria existência... A ultima coisa que quero é que tenha medo de me dizer alguma coisa, não quero nunca que você hesite em me dizer algo, não quero jamais que tema me dizer o que sente, não quero que tenha medo de mim. – a voz dele era carregada de emoção. – Por isso, se existe alguma coisa que você queira me contar, nunca, nunca ouviu bem? Nunca hesite, me conte imediatamente! Eu confio em você, amo você, você é tudo para mim e NADA do que você falar vai mudar isso...

Aquelas palavras foram tão intensas, tão carregadas de uma emoção a muito desconhecida por mim que acabaram por tocar meu coração, tocar uma parte muito profunda dele, uma parte que eu acreditei que já havia se decepado ou petrificado a muito tempo.

Então eu percebi que era agora, era ali, naquele momento nada perfeito que eu deveria dizer, Edward sempre seria minha visa, eu não seria nada sem ele, ele merecia saber as coisas pela minha boca. Ele merecia minha confiança.

-Tenho algo a lhe contar Edward... – declarei subitamente, sem ter muita certeza do que estava fazendo.

Ele esperou, paciente, que eu continuasse, coisa que não o fiz, eu me senti assustada, temerosa, quase podia ouvir o medo e a insegurança sussurrando em meu ouvido para não fazer aquilo, que se eu fizesse, se eu revelasse a Edward a verdade, eu acabarei com o pouco de vida que restou em mim.

-O que quiser Bella... – incentivou ele. – Sempre estarei aqui para ouvi-la.

Então eu joguei tudo para o alto, o medo, a insegurança, o bom-senso e engatinhei até minha cama, a onde estava minha bolsa. Dali tirei o resultado do exame de sangue que Carlisle fizera, sentei-me novamente encostada na porta e passei o exame por baixo da porta.

Edward o pegou, pude ouvi-lo abrir, sem entender, o envelope, sem muita pressa. A anciedade tomava conta de mim, o que ele faria? O que ele diria? Para minha completa surpresa, ele achou melhor ler em voz alta, então começou a narrar.

-Laboratório do hospital de Port Angeles, paciente, Isabella Marie Swan, exame de gravidez... – Sua voz foi diminuindo na palavra "gravidez", assim que terminou a palavra sua voz morreu. Ele não disse mais nada. Não ouvi mais nada do outro lado da porta, nem mesmo a respiração de Edward.

Esperei, ansiosa por sua reação, ela não veio, Edward continuava sem fazer um único barulho, se não fosse pela sombra embaixo da porta de seu corpo ainda sentado encostado na porta eu diria que ele teria ido embora. Um minuto se passou. Dois. Três. Uma eternidade e nada de Edward se pronunciar. Ele continuava estático.

Então, a rejeição tomou conta de mim. Edward não havia aceitado... Seu silêncio era a prova viva disso. As lágrimas vieram sem o menor controle, o desespero me tomou, o que eu faria agora? Como agir? PQP por que eu tinha que ter uma boca tão grande? Por que eu tinha que ter lapsos de insanidade nos momentos errados?

Levantei-me do chão e me joguei na cama, chorando, "Edward não queria essa criança..." era a frase que ecoava em minha cabeça.

Então ouvi movimento do outro lado da porta, Edward deveria estar indo embora, não dei importância a isso, eu precisava chorar tudo agora, para depois me recompor e seguir em frente, como sempre fazia.

-Bella... – chamou ele com uma voz ansiosa. – Bella abra a porta! – pediu ele batendo na porta. Não dei atenção, não queria ouvir nada. Não queria ouvi-lo dizer asneiras, talvez até tentando me convencer a retirar a criança.

-Vá embora, Edward! Por favor, vá embora! – pedi, minha voz saiu sufocada por estar com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

-Bella! –Edward chamou-me mais nervoso agora, as batidas na porta ficaram mais fortes e constantes. – Bella abra essa porta agora!

Não respondi, não estava com cabeça para enfrentá-lo.

-Bella abra a porta! – exigiu ele. – Bella precisamos conversar, abra a porta, por favor! - Como não dei atenção ouvi um silêncio de apenas alguns segundos e então um estrondo.

Dei um pulo de sustou e me virei para ver a causa do barulho, Edward estava na soleira da porta, e minha porta estava em pedaços no chão. Edward tinha arrombado minha porta. Ótimo.

Fiquei assustada com aquela reação explosiva dele, meu choro cessou no mesmo instante, tamanho meu choque.

-Bella... – Edward veio até mim, ainda com o exame nas mãos. –Bella temos que conversar... – ele declarou. Eu estava com medo, assustada não queria falar com ele, queria uma desculpa para não termos mais aquela conversa, não precisei pensar muito, bastou olhar para o relógio para ver que estava na hora de buscar Renesmee. Levantei-me da cama.

-Agora não Edward! – fiz menção de sair mas ele me segurou.

-Não! Vamos conversar agora! – exigiu ele.

-Edward preciso buscar Renesmee! – declarei, minha voz era tremula. – Depois nos falamos.

No mesmo instante o celular dele tocou, ele pegou o celular, era uma mensagem, ele leu rapidamente e mostrou-a para mim.

**Mensagem enviada para: Edward**

**Enviado por: Alice**

**Mensagem enviada as 12:30 do dia 18/01/10.**

_Estou a caminho da escola de Renesmee, não se preocupe. Lice._

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Edward ao ver minha cara de terror, eu não tinha escapatória, precisava encarar Edward; parei e esperei. Ele me soltou, encarou-me por algum tempo, avaliando-me.

-Bella... – a voz dele era indecifrável. – Bella você esta...? – ele não conseguia terminar a frase.

Fiquei temerosa, o que ele poderia fazer? Ah... Dane-se! A merda já estava feita. Sentindo cada célula do meu corpo protestar, eu assenti com a cabeça, concordando.

-Sim, estou... – declarei por fim.

Edward não quebrou nosso contato visual, um sorriso contagiante surgiu em seus lábios. Um sorriso que eu nunca vi em seus lábios, um sorriso de triunfo! Seus olhos transmitiram uma emoção tão grande que me deu a impressão de que ele estava chorando se pudesse.

Então o inesperado aconteceu, ele me envolveu em um abraço poderoso, um abraço alá-Emmett, que me deixou sem ar, mas não me machucou.

-Bella... Bella isso é... Incrível! – declarou ele com a voz mais emocionada possível.

Então eu havia entendido errado seu silêncio. Edward estava feliz! Edward queria a criança! Edward a amaria tanto quanto amava Renesmee! Uma alegria inimaginável encobriu toda a extensão do meu corpo e por um momento eu jurava sentir que nenhuma ferida, nenhum buraco, nenhum trauma existia dentro de mim.

-Ah.. Edward! – chorei abraçando-o também. – Você está feliz? Você quer essa criança? – perguntei em meio as lágrimas que voltaram a cair.

-Que pergunta Bella! Que pergunta tola! – ele disse apertando mais o abraço. – Claro que eu quero! Claro que eu quero! – ele não cansava de repetir, senti meus pés saírem do chão e então ele me girou no ar. Edward estava tão feliz, tão animado, uma animação que eu desconhecia nele, um animação que contagiou a mim. – Eu vou ser pai! Vou ser pai, novamente!

Ele me colocou no chão e se ajoelhou na minha frente, tocou minha barriga com carinho. Levantei minha blusa e deixe-lhe tocar a barriga nua, eu entendia sua alegria, pois ela se fazia minha também. Ele curtiria minha gravidez, estava tendo uma nova chance de se redimir pela gravidez de Renesmee que perdera.

Com um cuidado desnecessário ele tocou minha barriga, a reação a sua pele gélida foi imediata, mas ele não se afastou. Afagou minha barriga com carinho, sem parar de repetir por um único minuto que fosse a frase "Eu vou ser pai.", então ele beijou minha barriga, afaguei seus cabelos, sem conseguir tirar um sorriso dos lábios, eu não podia estar mais feliz.

-Obrigado, Bella, obrigado! – ele fitou meus olhos e se levantou, sem perguntar nada envolveu-me e me deu um beijo caloroso, mesmo nós não estando juntos. Eu correspondi o beijo, afinal, estávamos comemorando!

Quando o ar passou a me faltar ele se afastou e novamente se ajoelhou para acariciar minha barriga.

-Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo a cada segundo. Não mereço tanto! – declarou ele, foi impossível não revirar os olhos, quanta baboseira!

-As vezes você fala besteira demais Edward! – alertei-o, ele riu e eu também.

Quando ele voltou a se levantar ele me abraçou, nos fitamos por alguns minutos até que eu olhei para o que havia restado da minha porta.

-Me lembre de na próxima vez que for te contar alguma coisa, seja fora da minha casa! – brinquei, ele riu.

-Desculpe pela porta, vou repô-la. – prometeu prontamente. – Mas a culpa foi sua! Você me passa um exame de gravidez por baixo da porta e quer que eu espere você ter a boa-vontade de abrir a porta? – Foi a minha vez de rir.

-Desculpe por ter sido tão imperfeito. – pedi num sussurro.

-Foi perfeito para mim. – foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes de me beijar novamente.

* * *

Para quem não conseguiu abrir o link no ultimo capitulo:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 8 P p q o A g x J i U & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d


	46. Tão difícil quanto da 1 vez?

Eu sentia como se um peso tivesse sido arrancado das minhas costas; Edward estava feliz com minha gravidez, ele havia aceitado aquilo, não havia me julgado como eu cheguei a imaginar. Tudo estava finalmente se ajeitando, é como diz o ditado, "Depois da tempestade, sempre vem a calmaria", finalmente minha tempestade estava se dissipando, a paz finalmente parecia dar sinais de que estava entrando em minha vida, eu só esperava que estivesse entrando para ficar.

-Bella... Bella você é incrível! – Edward não parava de repetir, afagando, sem cessar, meu rosto e minha barriga. – Eu vou ser pai! Vou ser pai! – A felicidade dele era contagiante, era estimulante. Nem em minhas maiores esperanças acreditei que Edward teria uma reação tão positiva quando eu lhe contasse sobre a gravidez.

-Estou tão aliviada... – confessei abraçando-o pelo milésima vez. – Temi tanto sua reação...

Edward me encarou confuso, não havia compreendido minhas palavras, quando finalmente pareceu entender aquele sorriso torto surgiu em seus lábios.

-Sua boba. – ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz. – Eu não poderia ter tido uma notícia melhor. Como você poderia temer me dar uma notícia tão maravilhosa?

A medida que ele falava eu percebia o quão tola fui, Edward havia criado uma briga monstruosa quando soube da existência de Renesmee, foi a pior de todas as nossas brigas. Como ele não poderia ter gostado da notícia de um novo filho a caminho?

Não respondi a sua pergunta, afinal ele estava certo, me limitei a sorrir, Edward retribuiu meu sorriso.

-Precisamos comemorar! – declarou ele. – Essa é a melhor notícia que eu tive desde que descobri da existência de Renesmee! Nós TEMOS que comemorar! – Edward não tirava o sorriso do rosto. Em seus olhos já o vi fazendo milhares de planos.

-Edward... – Tente trazê-lo de volta a realidade. – Edward espere! – chacoalhei levemente seus ombros. – Não podemos comemorar, ainda não. – completei ao ver seu sorriso se desmanchar pela primeira vez depois da notícia.

-Mas por que não? – perguntou ele visivelmente triste por eu ter cortado todos os seus planos.

-Edward, ainda temos muito o que resolver... – puxei-o para sentar na minha cama, me sentei também. – Como você deve imaginar, as únicas pessoas que sabem são Alice e Carlisle, ninguém mais sabe! Nem mesmo Renesmee! – tentei explicar mas o rosto dele foi tomado por uma confusão ainda maior.

-Alice e Carlisle sabem? – perguntou ele espantado. Assenti, confusa também. – Alice já era de se esperar que soubesse, mas Carlisle...?

Demorei um pouco para entender a onde Edward queria chegar. Sorri involuntariamente.

-Vou refrescar sua memória. – prometi me levantando. Edward ficou observando, fui até onde estava o resultado do exame, peguei-o e parei na frente de Edward. Abri o exame, dei uma rápida olhada, abracei meu corpo fechando os olhos e declarei – Estou anemica...

Edward ficou olhando como se não acreditasse. Estava descrente, ri de sua cara.

-Então você não esta...? – ele ainda não conseguia pensar com coerência, muito provavelmente ele não estava acostumado a ser enganado.

Levou mais alguns segundos para a ficha cair, um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, um sorriso malicioso. Ele me olhou mortivamente.

Dei um passo para trás, com medo do olhar assassino de Edward, ele se levantou e caminhou até mim, instintivamente, fui recuando até bater na parede, estava encurralada.

-Ed...? – chamei-o receosa, eu realmente estava com medo dele. Ele não respondeu, continuou com aquele olhar demoníaco, ainda se aproximando, só parou quando já estava a centímetros do meu rosto, suas mãos foram para as laterais do meu corpo, me impedindo de sair dai.

-Quer dizer então que todo este tempo a senhorita estava me enganando? – perguntou ele com uma voz tranqüila demais para eu acreditar que estava tudo bem. Sua hábito não facilitou meu raciocínio. Engoli em seco.

-Si-Sim. – respondi tremula, um dos lados de seus lábios se curvaram levemente para cima.

-E meu pai e minha irmã estavam metido nisso também? – Indagou ele, a ponta de seu nariz roçou levemente por minhas bochechas. Isso tornou o simples ato de respirar algo muito difícil de se fazer.

-Si-Sim. – novamente tive dificuldades para responder com coerência. Edward deu um leve beijo em meu pescoço.

-Por que eles esconderiam algo grandioso como a chegada de um novo filho de mim? – insistiu Edward, sua voz era sedutora, ele estava me embriagando com sua presença e sabia disso.

-Por... Por que eu pedia a eles... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, fechei meus olhos apreciando aquele toque que tanto mexia comigo.

-Por que você faria algo assim?

-Porque eu tinha medo da sua reação, tinha medo do que pensaria de mim, tinha medo que rejeitasse essa criança. – Pela primeira vez desde que aquele "discussão", injusta por sinal, começou, esta foi a primeira vez que consegui manter minha voz firme. As caricias de Edward cessaram. Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dele, chocados.

-Bella... – ele sussurrou meu nome com descrença. – Como pode imaginar algo do tipo? Como pode acreditar que eu a rejeitaria, ou a nosso filho? – no mesmo instante ele tocou meu ventre.

Pela expressão visivelmente atormentada de Edward, eu pude perceber o quanto eu havia sido absurda, Edward jamais faria algo do tipo. Senti minhas bochechas corarem, como eu era idiota as vezes.

-Eu... – desviei o olhar. – Eu não sei mais.... – completei, muito insegura.

Foi então que percebi o quanto minha vida havia dado voltas, percebi que tudo que eu sempre acreditei, tudo que eu imaginei para Renesmee e eu estava tomando um curso totalmente diferente. Eu já não sabia mais se alguma suposição minha era coerente, ou iria realmente acontecer, afinal, nada do que eu havia previsto, pelo menos nas grandes decisões, nada havia se concretizado.

Edward segurou meu queixo e me forçou a encará-lo, seu olhar não era repressor, nem zangado; era sereno, na verdade, era quase divertido.

-Quando você vai entender Bella? – perguntou ele retirando uma mecha de cabelo de meus olhos e colocando-a atrás de minha orelha.

-Entender o que? – perguntei confusa. Tentei assimilar, acompanhar o raciocínio dele, mas me pareceu impossível.

-Eu amo você.... – disse ele simplesmente. – Amo Renesmee... – um grande sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, novamente ele tocou meu ventre. – E já amo essa criança. – Edward fez uma breve pausa para que eu pudesse assimilar suas palavras. – E se você ficar grávida novamente, e de novo, e outra vez... Vou amar com todas as minhas forças todas as crianças que saírem de seu ventre, meu amor. – As palavras de Edward eram carregadas de tanto sentimento, tanto orgulho que por um breve instante me fez esquecer que aquele homem de palavras tão românticas, já fora o homem que quase me matou por tanta dor que me fez passar. – Mesmo que eles não sejam meus filhos de sangue. – completou ele por fim.

Meu rosto se contorceu em desgosto, minhas sobrancelhas se uniram, como ele poderia falar algo do tipo? Era claro que aquele filho era dele!

-Edward. – falei com um pontada de raiva misturada a histeria em minha voz. – Esse filho É seu! Eu juro! – Coloquei as mãos em meu ventre. – Posso lhe provar isso com um teste de DNA, se quiser... – cogitei meio desanimada, só faltava eu ter que submeter meu filho a um exame de DNA.

Para meu completo alivio, Edward revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Não seja absurda, Bella! – disse ele irritado. – Eu SEI que este filho é meu! – garantiu ele tocando meu ventre rapidamente.

-Então por quê...? – comecei a contestar mas Edward me calou tocando delicadamente meus lábios.

-O que eu quis dizer, foi que mesmo que um dia você venha a se casar com outro e ter filhos com seu marido, eu vou amar seu filho. – explicou ele sorrindo levemente. – Amá-lo-ei como se fosse meu, afinal, será filho da mulher que amo.

Sorri em resposta. Todas as células do meu corpo se derreteram com suas palavras,

Edward ainda tinha um efeito único em mim, um efeito tão poderoso que, ao estar ao seu lado, eu nunca tinha certeza se eu estava sentada ou em pé, normal ou de ponta cabeça. Edward ainda era minha vida. Precisei conter-me, relembrando de cada dia doloroso que vivi sem ele para não agarrá-lo ali. Edward não pareceu perceber meu conflito interno.

Nesse instante o telefone tocou, nós quebramos o contato visual, Edward se ofereceu para atender, aceita prontamente, fosse quem fosse, eu acho que ainda não tinha condições de atender. O "efeito Edward", misturado com o "efeito contar sobre a gravidez" ainda mantinham meu coração desregulado.

Edward saiu para atender e eu me joguei na cama, suspirando alto, feliz por ter vencido mais um dos desafios a mim impostos. Fiquei perdida em meus próprios pensamentos por muito tempo, só percebi que Edward retornara quando a cama se afundou ao meu lado.

-Quem era? – perguntei virando para fita-lo. Edward virou-se de lado para ficar de frente para mim, apoiou a cabeça no braço e sorriu.

-Era Esme, - ao perceber a confusão em meu rosto ele acrescentou rapidamente. – Ela apenas queria nos avisar que Renesmee está bem, já almoçou e Alice disse-lhe que íamos levá-la no shopping para passear.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, pelo visto essa seria uma longa e animada tarde. Me sentei na cama.

-Então é melhor irmos! – declarei me levantando, Edward me deteve rapidamente.

-Não senhora! – seu tom era repreensivo.

-Como não? – perguntei confusa. – Renesmee está a nossa espera Edward!

-Eu sei que está, mas não vou deixa você sair daqui antes de comer alguma coisa! – E lá estava o Edward super-protetor novamente. – Renesmee já almoçou, mas você ainda não!

Dei os ombros. – Não estou com muita fome. – fui me desviar, mas ele entrou na minha frente novamente.

-Nem pensar! – insistiu ele. – Você precisa se alimentar e muito bem! Seu estado exige isso!

Encarei-o por alguns segundos, procurando algum sinal de insegurança, algo ao qual eu pudesse me agarrar e me livrar do Edward super-protetor. Nada. Suspirei vencida.

-Ok, vamos pra cozinha, vou comer alguma coisa.

Edward sorriu assentindo, enlaçou minha cintura e seguiu comigo até a cozinha. Lá, Edward não me deixar terminar de cozinhar, alegando que eu precisava descansar. Ridículo, eu sei, mas gostei de vê-lo tão preocupado comigo. A única coisa que ele me permitiu fazer foi instruí-lo na cozinha; foi meio estranho comer a comida preparada por Edward, ele era um vampiro, não comia, qual seria o gosto? Mas para a minha completa surpresa estava muito gostoso para alguém que não comia.

Nos arrumamos, e pegamos meu carro, Edward fez questão de ir dirigindo, insistindo que não era bom para mim, no meu atual estado, fazer muito esforço, tentei argumentar, dizendo-lhe que eu estava grávida e não inválida, mas foi o mesmo que falar com as paredes pois ele me ignorou.

Durante o percurso, Edward quis saber de tudo, como eu descobrira, como Alice e Carlisle haviam entrado naquela história, qual foi minha reação ao saber, como eu estava passando, a quanto tempo eu sabia sobre a gravidez, tudo! Respondi a todo o interrogatório com prazer, mesmo não tendo nada com ele, eu estava feliz por tê-lo ao meu lado nesse momento. Estava feliz por vê-lo tão feliz com a notícia.

A única coisa que não pareceu agrade-lo foi quando eu expliquei-lhe que Carlisle havia me dado sangue para beber, naquele dia em que supostamente fomos ao hospital fazer mais exames e me medicar para a anemia. Porém, ele compreendeu que eu carregava um meio-vampiro ou uma meia-vampira em meu ventre, e eles precisavam de sangue para não tomar do meu.

Rapidamente chegamos em sua casa, Edward quis contar a novidade para seus pais e irmãos, mas eu não concordei, disse-lhe que primeiro que tudo precisávamos contar a Renesmee, Edward só concordou após me ver prometer que contaríamos naquela tarde mesmo. Confesso que estava um pouco receosa para contar a novidade a minha menina, não tinha a menor idéia de como ela viria a reagir. Ela sempre fora muito imprevisível.

Renesmee veio nos receber na porta, com todos os Cullens atrás de si, como se fizessem anos que não nos víamos.

-Mamãe, Papai! – gritou ela, correu em nossa direção e seu atirou em meu colo. Peguei-a no colo facilmente, depositei um beijo em sua testa.

-Oi, meu amor. – sorri, ela sorriu de volta. – Como você está? Se comportou bem na escolinha? – ela assentiu. – E com seus tios e avós também, espero! – falei meio severa, novamente ela assentiu.

-Me comportei direitinho. – garantiu ela. Edward veio para o nosso lado e esticou os braços para pegar Renesmee, ela foi com ele prontamente.

-Oi querida! – disse ele quase vibrando com aquilo, também beijou a testa de Nessie. – Papai sentiu sua falta! – disse ele a abraçando. Ela correspondeu o abraço, por cima do ombro de Nessie Edward sibilou sem emitir som algum. "Você não pode carregar peso!". Revirei os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Renesmee se separava do abraço.

-E eu a sua, Papai! – Ela fez uma breve pausa e olhou para nós dois. – É verdade o que tia Alice disse?

Edward se fez de desentendido. Franziu a testa e olhou para Alice rapidamente.

-O que sua tia lhe disse? – indagou ele. Alice bufou ao mesmo tempo que eu revirei os olhos, mas Renesmee pareceu se divertir com aquilo pois riu levemente.

-Como se você não soubesse... – falou ela divertida. – Ela disse que você e a mamãe me levariam para passar a tarde no shopping! – os olhos dela brilharam com a palavra "shopping", miniatura de Alice com toda a certeza.

Edward pareceu ter o mesmo tipo de pensamento pois riu da empolgação de nossa filha. Assentiu com um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

-Sim é verdade! Eu, você e a mamãe vamos passear no shopping hoje.

-VIVAAAAAA!! – Gritou Nessie jogando os braços para o alto, rapidamente saltou do colo de Edward e começou a fazer uma dancinha em comemoração.

Minha boca se abriu levemente, tamanho o meu nível de descrença com aquilo, a onde Renesmee tinha aprendido aquilo? Olhei para Edward e ele parecia tão abismado quanto eu. Eu queria manter meu nível de descrença como foco, mas a dancinha de Nessie era tão engraçada que não me contive, comecei a rir, fui acompanhada por todos. As bochechas de minha filha coraram fortemente, mas em seus olhos eu pude ver a satisfação por todos terem gostado de sua dancinha.

-A onde você aprendeu isso? – perguntou Rosalie cessando aos poucos o riso. Eu nem precisava ouvir a resposta, eu sabia quem tinha sido, então antes de Nessie respondesse eu fiz uma nova pergunta.

-Quem deixou Renesmee sozinha com Emmett? – tentei me fazer de brava mas o sorriso bobo de Emmett não me permitiu. Ele se aproximou de Nessie e a pegou no colo, jogou-a para cima rindo.

-Você aprendeu direitinho! – Emmett estava satisfeito.

-Emm se ensinar alguma coisa indevida a minha filha eu vou arrancar-lhe a cabeça! - ameaçou Edward entre riso. - E tenho certeza de que Rosalie não fará objeção!

-Edward está certo, Emm querido. - brincou Rose. - Se ensinar algo inadequado a nossa sobrinha vou deixar Edward arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

Apesar da conversa parecer composta de ameaças, o tom ali era muito descontraído. Todos rimos, incluindo Renesmee, Emmett se fez de ofendido.

-Nossa amor! - seu tom era falsamente magoado. - Assim você me ofende! - Renesmee, revirou os olhos, e esticou os braços na direção de Jasper, não queria ficar no meio da D.R. que estava por vir.

Jasper prontamente pegou Renesmee no colo, geralmente o marido de Alice era muito reservado, cauteloso, mas com Nessie, ele era outra pessoa. Era visível o prazer dele em estar com minha menina. Ele era tão ou mais eufórico em estar com ela do que os demais tios.

-Não fale bobagens, Emm. - pediu Rose o abraçando. - Eu amo você! Mas não quero que ensine nada de errado para nossa sobrinha!

Emm fez cara de assustado e olhou na direção de Renesmee.

-Esqueça aquelas danças de funk que lhe ensinei. - cochichou ele, como se ninguém fosse ouvir.

Carlisle, Edward e Jasper ficaram mais brancos que o normal. Alice, Esme, Rosalie e eu perdemos o fôlego. Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Emmett tinha ensinado minha filha a dançar FUNK? Rapidamente Edward reagiu. Sua expressão ficou demoníaca, parecia, mais que nunca, um vampiro. Ele se aproximou de Emmett a passos humanos, mas visivelmente fora De si.

Jasper segurou Renesmee com mais firmeza, uma de suas mãos foi a cabeça da sobrinha, como se estivesse protegendo-a, ele recuou alguns passos. Alice e Esme se colocaram na frente dele. Rosalie se afastou bruscamente de Emmett, sua expressão era de terror. Emmett ficou apavorado, recuou alguns passos, Edward estava mesmo assustador. Carlisle entrou na frente de Edward tentando detê-lo, somente eu não consegui reagir, permaneci no mesmo lugar.

-Calma filho... - pediu Carlisle. Edward não ouviu.

-Você... Ensinou... FUNK... PRA MINHA FILHA!! - Edward estava histérico.

-Calma cara! É brincadeira! - tentou argumentar Emmett, mas Edward não pareceu ouvi-lo.

-Filho procure se acalmar, por favor... - pediu Carlisle novamente.

-Papai... - chamou Nessie assustada. - Tio Emm não me ensinou esse tal de funk! É sério! - Edward não ouvi-a também. Jazz passou Renesmee para o colo de Esme no instante em que Edward pegou Emmett pela camisa. Rapidamente foi interferir.

-Controle-se Edward! - disse Jasper colocando a mão no ombro do irmão, provavelmente usando seus poderes para acalmá-lo. Nada. Edward parecia cego de raiva.

Eu estava horrorizada, olhei a cena sem acreditar que Edward levara aquilo tão a sério. Eu observava, congelada, sem conseguir me manifestar. Foi então que meu olhar recaiu sobre Renesmee, ela estava assustada, estava começando a ter medo do pai. Seus olhinhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas rapidamente, ninguém parecia ter notado. Só então eu consegui reagir.

-Esme tape os olhos de Renesmee! - pedi urgentemente ao mesmo tempo em que me aproximei dos irmãos prestes a brigar. Todos olharam para Renesmee, assustado com meu pedido inesperado. Apenas Edward não o fez e Emmett fez de relance pois deveria estar com medo de se distrair.

-Chega Edward! - exigi puxando seu braço, claro que foi inútil, ele não se moveu, tão pouco pareceu escutar. - Edward pare com isso! - insisti. Nada. - VOCÊ ESTÁ ASSUSTANDO NOSSA FILHA! - Gritei. - ELA ESTÁ COM MEDO DE VOCÊ, EDWARD!

Ai sim todos olharam para minha pequena, esta já estava chorando, até mesmo Emmett a olhou, todos estavam atormentados com Nessie naquele estado. Esme a chacoalhou um pouquinho e se afastou alguns passos, tentando sair do raio de visão daquela briga lastimável, murmurando coisas como "_Está tudo bem querida, está tudo bem, não precisa ter medo._".

Edward congelou, automaticamente ele soltou Emmett, sua expressão era horrorizada, nem ele mesmo acreditava no que estava fazendo. Ele me fitou em pânico, em seguida seu olhar recaiu sobre nossa filha, quando viu o medo da menina para com ele, sua expressão ficou tão desfigurada de dor que me trouxe uma lembrança muito antiga, onde eu tinha visto aquela face uma vez., fora em Volterra, quando Jane usou seu poder nele.

-Filha eu... - ele se aproximou de Esme, Renesmee levantou o rosto, coberto de lágrimas, e fitou o pai. A dor de Edward piorou, o remorso rapidamente o dominou. - Filha, me perdoe. Eu perdi a cabeça, por favor me perdoe.

Renesmee ainda estava assustada, isso era visível; Edward esticou os braços para pega-la, meio relutante, ela foi com ele. Ele a apertou forte, chacoalhando-a levemente, murmurando sem parar "_Me perdoe, me perdoe!_", confesso que fiquei com pena. Ninguém se moveu, todos ficamos olhando aquela cena, piedosos; eu estava a postos para socorrer minha pequena caso fosse necessário. O choro de Nessie aos poucos foi cessando, então ela fitou Edward por um longo momento.

Mesmo sabendo que o pai podia ler sua mente, ela tocou seu rosto, mostrando-lhe o que estava pensando. Edward fechou os olhos, pude ver sua expressão se banhar em remorso mais e mais.

-Não, - respondeu ele a pergunta silenciosa feita por Renesmee. - Não vou fazer nada com o tio Emmett... - sua voz era angustiada. Nessie lhe fez outra pergunta silenciosa. - Eu acredito em você... Eu apenas; perdi a cabeça.... - Mais um breve silencioso. - Eu não perderei novamente a cabeça.... Sim, eu prometo.

Eles se abraçaram novamente, Edward não iria se perdoar por aquele surto pelos próximos dez anos, se eu bem o conhecia. Na verdade, não me surpreenderia se amanhã ele aparecesse com um carro para Renesmee, para se redimir. O clima ali estava pesado, me perguntei se essa seria uma boa hora para ir embora, minha resposta veio com um murmúrio baixo de Alice, "sim"; encarei-a assentindo. Me aproximei de Edward e nossa filha, toquei o ombro de ambos.

-Que tal se nós formos agora? - perguntei, tentando ao máximo manter minha voz serena. Não precisava de Renesmee mais assustada, tão pouco de Edward com mais remorso do que já estava. Eles se desvencilharam do abraço e me encararam. - Se demorarmos muito não poderemos ir ao cinema e aos brinquedos... - falei fingindo pensar. Os olhos de Nessie se arregalaram, ela ficou agitada.

-Vamos logo! Vamos logo! - pediu ela segurando a camisa do pai. Edward ainda se sentia muito culpado por tê-la assustado, por isso achei que ele talvez quisesse mais tempo com nossa filha. Coloquei a mão em seu bolso e tirei a chave do carro.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou ele ligeiramente irritado. Ele sabia o que eu faria, e não gostou nada daquilo.

-Vou dirigindo! - declarei ignorando totalmente sua cara feia. Me virei seguindo para o carro. Edward barrou minha passagem no mesmo instante.

-Não mesmo! - ele estava irritado, e eu sabia porque, ele não queria que eu dirigisse, se antes já era assim, grávida então. Ignorei-o dando os ombros.

-Renesmee ainda está assustada, e acredito que você esteja com remorso por tê-la assustado. - declarei com um sorrisinho de canto, sabia que ele não teria contra-argumento. - Então, imagino eu, você vai querer ir atrás com nossa filha, portanto, eu dirijo.

Edward olhou-me descrente, ele não tinha resposta era óbvio, afinal o que ele diria? Ele não podia dizer que não queria ir atrás com Nessie, pelo menos não na frente dela, também não podia dizer que eu estava grávida. Ele estava de mãos atadas.

Edward me fuzilou com os olhos, juro que pensei que estivesse me rogando alguma praga ou me xingando mentalmente.

-Por favor, Papai... - pediu nossa filha num sussurro. Pronto. Aquilo fora o suficiente. Eu havia ganhado. Edward deu um suspiro alto e assentiu.

-Não se atreva a passar de cinqüenta por hora! - alertou ele num tom tão irritado que poderia facilmente parecer uma ameaça, se é que já não era. Abri um sorriso, mesmo a tempos atrás, não era comum eu ganhar em uma discussão com Edward, mesmo sabendo que era arriscado, eu ainda ri da cara dele.

-Rá! - debochei entrando no banco do motorista, ao mesmo passo que ele e Nessie entravam atrás. Emmett colocou o carrinho e a bolsa de Nessie no porta-malas. - Você me pedindo para ir devagar? Essa é nova! - liguei o motor.

-Estou controlando, Bella. - alertou-me ele. - Se passar de cinqüenta por hora eu assumirei a direção! - dei os ombros e comecei a dirigir.

Durante todo o percurso fomos ouvindo o CD da Disney, a pedido de Nessie; ela e o pai foram se divertindo o caminho inteiro, brincaram de contar quantos carros amarelos passavam, ela pediu que Edward lhe contasse algumas histórias sobre seu passado, depois brincaram de adoleta, e mais um monte de coisas, não prestei muita atenção, afinal eu precisava controlar a direção e o velocímetro para que Edward não me infernizasse. Além do que, todas as vezes em que eu os observava pelo retrovisor, Edward percebi e brigava comigo, mandando-me prestar atenção na estrada.

Quando chegamos no shopping, colocamos Nessie no carrinho, Edward fez questão de empurrá-lo. Andamos de um lado para o outro, Edward comprou um monte de brinquedos e ursinhos, nós acabamos por quase brigar pois eu não queria que ele mimasse tanto nossa filha, mas é claro que foi inútil. Edward quis dar de comer para Nessie, e até que se saiu bem, mas quando foi preciso trocar a frauda ele se atrapalhou inteiro e eu precisei interferir.

Quando nossa filha quis entrar na quarta loja de brinquedos, eu me neguei a ir, alegando que aquilo não estava certo, Renesmee não deveria ser tão mimada assim. Eles foram sem mim. Até achei bom, por mais que a tarde estivesse sendo agradável eu ainda estava preocupada com a conversa que teria com Renesmee a noite, não sabia bem quais palavras usar. Aquele tempo sozinha serviu para que eu pensasse.

Assim que me sentei em um dos bancos do shopping, eu percebi que, próxima a loja de brinquedos, havia uma joalheria, na vitrine, vi algo que me chamou a atenção. Era um medalhão em formato de coração dourado, eu não sabia explicar bem o porque, mas ele havia me chamado muito a atenção. Entrei na loja.

O vendedor prontamente veio me atender e me mostrou o medalhão, dentro haviam as inscrições "_Mais do que minha própria vida_" em francês, eu não tinha como ter certeza, a única que falava francês em casa era Renesmee; do outro lado havia um espaço para uma foto. Por mais fosse estranho, eu achei que aquele medalhão era especial, ele conseguiu representar, em uma única frase, tudo que Renesmee representava para mim. Ela sempre seria muito mais que minha vida. Ela sempre seria meu mundo, meu ar, meu chão.

Comprei o colar, havia uma foto minha e dela na carteira, coloquei aquela foto ali, dentro do medalhão e o mesmo dentro de um saquinho de veludo. Guardei o presente para uma ocasião mais propicia. Logo depois eu me encontrei com Edward e Nessie e seguimos para o cinema, depois dele, fomos a praça de alimentação para que eu pudesse comer e minha menina jantar, Edward lhe deu a papinha, ao mesmo tempo em que eu comia comida japonesa, a contra-gosto de Edward, deixei Nessie experimentar um pouquinho do yakisoba. Foi uma tarde muito agradável, finalizada com os brinquedos, onde Nessie foi no carrossel, e mais alguns brinquedos. Já era de noite quando Renesmee começou a esfregar os olhos, puro sinal de cansaço, Edward a pegou no colo, nem chegamos ao estacionamento ela já dormia profundamente.

Na volta, foi impossível discutir em querer dirigir pois Nessie iria na cadeirinha dormindo. A volta foi muito tranqüila, fomos ouvindo Debussy, Edward manteve, durante todo o tempo, uma mão no volante e outra alternando entre segurar minha mão e tocar meu ventre. Foi boa a sensação, eu me senti querida, me senti especial, como a muito não me sentia. Encostei minha cabeça no encosto e fechei meus olhos, estava cansada, deixei a música tomar minha mente por completo e dar paz a minha alma. Precisava estar bem calma para a conversa que teria com Renesmee.

-Então, - a voz aveludada de Edward despertou-me de minha paz momentânea. Abri os olhos e o encarei. - Posso ver o medalhão? - seu sorriso era tranqüilo. Precisei de um minuto para assimilar a informação.

-Você estava me espionando? - perguntei descrente. Ele riu levemente.

-Você realmente acreditou que eu permitiria que você saísse do meu raio de visão? - ele tocou meu ventre rapidamente. - Ainda mais agora.

Balancei levemente a cabeça, ainda descrente. Examinei seu rosto por alguns minutos, nem um pingo de remorso pairava ali.

-Você é inacreditável! - rosnei ligeiramente revoltada. Ele riu sem o menor escrúpulo. Peguei minha bolsa e procurei pelo medalhão. Por mais que eu estivesse brava por Edward ter me vigiado, uma parte de mim ficou imensamente feliz em ver que ele ainda se preocupava comigo, que ele ainda tinha o mesmo zelo. Peguei o medalhão e estendi a ele.

Edward pegou o medalhão com muito cuidado e o examinou cuidadosamente, mesmo dirigindo, o carro não vacilou um milímetro que fosse.

-As inscrições estão certas? - perguntei quebrando o silêncio, se fosse para ser vigiada, eu iria me aproveitar disso. Ele não me encarou, continuou a examinar o medalhão, apenas assentiu levemente.

-Sim, aqui diz exatamente o que o vendedor lhe disse; "_Mais do que minha própria vida_". - cuidadosamente ele me devolveu o medalhão, guardei-o. Edward ficou em silêncio, pensando.

-Espero que ela goste. - declarei com um suspiro.

-Ela irá! - garantiu ele ainda sem me fitar. Mesmo ele não me pedindo explicação alguma eu me senti na obrigação de dizer, na verdade, eu senti necessidade.

-Achei muito apropriado o medalhão, achei muito apropriado as inscrições. - expliquei fitando a paisagem da janela. - Essa única frase diz tudo que Renesmee representa para mim. Ela é tudo que eu tenho, tudo que mais amo. - a medida que ia falando, fui tomando ciência de minhas palavras, um buraco se abriu em meu peito só de imaginar uma vida sem minha filha, só de imaginar ela me desprezando como fez nos últimos tempos. - Daria minha vida por ela sem pensar duas vezes, e ficaria feliz com isso.

Edward ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, pelo canto do olho vi suas mãos apertarem o volante. - Imaginei algo do tipo. - declarou ele por fim.

-Estou com medo da reação dela. - confessei, sentindo o buraco dentro de mim se abrir mais e mais; meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Edward segurou minha mão com força e sorriu.

-Tudo ficará bem, - prometeu ele num sussurro. - Aconteça o que acontecer, eu estarei ao seu lado. - Por mais absurdas que as palavras pudessem ser, eu acreditei nelas, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, e fiquei muito reconfortada. Era bom saber que eu não passaria por aquilo sozinha. Era bom saber que Edward estaria ali.

O restante do caminho fomos em silêncio agradável. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

Rapidamente chegamos em casa, Edward acordou nossa filha e a levou para dentro, peguei algumas sacolas e o acompanhei. Edward voltou para retirar o restante das coisas de dentro do carro; eu me aproximei de Nessie, esta já estava sentada no sofá, ainda estava meio Sonolenta.

-Filha, seu pai e eu precisamos conversar com você. – falei num sussurro me aproximando. Sentei-me ao seu lado, Edward logo se juntou a nós e sentou do outro lado de Renesmee. Nessie nos olhou confusa e assentiu.

-Tudo bem... – sua voz ainda era um pouco embriagada por conta do sono. – O que vocês querem me dizer?

-Venha aqui. – Edward a puxou para seu colo, Nessie se acomodou rapidamente, ainda nos olhando sem entender.

Engoli em seco, respirei fundo tentando deixar meu rosto o mais composto possível, mas era difícil já que o pavor tomava cada célula de meu corpo. Eu não me importava se todos não aprovarem esta criança, desde que Renesmee o fizesse. Edward percebeu meu nervosismo e segurou minha mão, abri um pequeno sorriso tentando me passar confiança.

-Querida, - comecei, mas minha voz saiu rouca, pigarreei. – Você conhece um pouco da minha história com seu pai, certo? – Renesmee assentiu ainda confusa. – Mesmo que não tenha dado certo, você sabe que nosso relacionamento foi muito profundo, foi algo que marcou a nós dois.

Fitei Edward rapidamente, ele tinha olhares tão intensos quanto os meus, como se as lembranças daquele tempo também passassem a sua mente, assim como faziam na minha. Voltei minha atenção a nossa filha.

-É muito difícil se esquecer, e deixar para trás tudo que passamos. – por que, em nome de Deus, eu estava dando toda aquela volta? – Ainda mais quando temos um laço tão poderoso nos unindo eternamente. – Sorri acariciando levemente o rosto de minha pequena. Ela me sorriu de volta, parecendo satisfeita em ser nosso "laço".

Por mais que tudo estivesse indo bem até ali, eu travei, não conseguia mais falar, o pavor de passar por toda aquela rejeição novamente inundou meu ser. Não fui capaz de prosseguir.

-O que sua mãe está tentando lhe dizer, querida. – Edward tomou a fala. Renesmee voltou sua atenção para ele. – É que por mais que não tenha dado certo, ainda sentimos algo um pelo outro, e acabamos nos envolvendo novamente. – a voz dele era suave, parecia deixar as coisas muito mais amenas.

Nessie não respondeu, apoiou a cabeça no peitoril do pai e pensou por um instante, Edward se manteve quieto também, provavelmente acompanhando o raciocínio de nossa filha.

-Então vocês estão juntos novamente? – perguntou ela finalmente. Um sorriso radiante brotou no mesmo instante em seus lábios.

-Não! Claro que não! – eu quase gritei. Nessie havia chegado a uma conclusão muito errada!

O sorriso de minha menina se desfez, Edward fez careta com toda a repulsa em minha voz, só de cogitar estarmos juntos novamente. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar, aquele não era o melhor momento para dar chilique.

-Então onde vocês estão querendo chegar? – indagou Nessie impaciente.

-O que estamos tentando lhe dizer, - começou Edward. – que mesmo não estando juntos, nós nos envolvemos algumas vezes, depois que voltei. E bom, - Edward abriu um sorriso radiante. – Assim como da ultima vez, isso nos trouxe um fruto maravilhoso. – Ele tocou o rosto de nossa filha e esperou, paciente, ela assimilar.

Os minutos foram passando. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro minutos. Nada de Renesmee reagir. O que ela diria?

-Estão... – Nessie teve dificuldades para formular uma pergunta coerente. – Estão... Espera... Qual... Qual foi o "fruto maravilhoso da ultima vez"?

Congelei, ela estava muito próxima da verdade. Edward estava mais tranqüilo que eu, até porque ele sabia o que esperar dela, sabia o que se passava em sua mente. Ele sorriu para ela e tocou seu nariz com a ponta do dedo.

-Você, querida. – declarou ele por fim.

Nessie ficou em silêncio novamente, sem conseguir entender direito, sua expressão era indecifrável, o que estaria ela pensando? Qual seria sua reação? O que ela diria? Olhei para Edward implorando por respostas mas ele se limitou a sorrir.

Renesmee finalmente reagiu. Olhou de Edward para mim algumas vezes.

-Estão... Estão me dizendo que mamãe está grávida? – o tom dela era esquisito, como se nem ela acreditasse na própria conclusão.

Senti cada célula de meu corpo ser tomada pelo pânico, o tom estranho da voz de minha menina me perturbou. Teria ela tido repulsa com tal idéia? Ela não iria entender? O que ela faria? Será que diria que não aceitaria aquilo? Será que me faria escolher entre ela e o irmão? Se isso acontecesse o que eu faria? Eu não poderia me livrar do meu filho, eu já o amava... Teria eu que ir embora? Teria eu que deixar Renesmee aos cuidados do pai? Tal idéia fez meu coração se contrair.

-Sim, querida... – foi Edward quem respondeu. – Sua mãe está grávida...

O silêncio reinou entre nós. Renesmee abaixou a cabeça, ficou quieta, suas mãos caíram sobre seu colo. Ela nada disse. O silêncio e a tensão eram mortais. Olhei para Edward procurando por respostas, meu desespero e ansiedade eram tão intensos que quase se podia sentir.

Edward me encarou, seu rosto era indecifrável, alguma coisa o estava deixando totalmente concentrado, totalmente perturbado. Tão logo um soluço baixo e terrivelmente familiar chegou a meus ouvidos. Renesmee chorava.

-Filha... – estiquei meus braços e a puxei para meu colo, abracei-a com forca. O desespero de ver minha menina assim era enorme. – Filha, meu amor, por que está chorando?

Edward também se desesperou, por mais que conhecesse os pensamentos de nossa menina, vê-la derramar lágrimas também o angustiava. Ele nos envolveu num abraço apertado e protetor.

-Eu... – Renesmee levantou os olhos e encontrou os meus, seu olhar era triste e arrependido. – Eu sei que não tenho sido uma boa filha, sei que magoei muito a vocês dois... – Abri a boca, tamanho meu espanto, da onde saíra todo aquele absurdo? – Mas... Mas eu prometo me redimir mamãe, prometo! Por favor não me troque! Eu vou ser uma filha melhor!

O choque atravessou meu rosto ao mesmo tempo que atravessou o de Edward. Como Renesmee poderia chegar a uma conclusão tão absurda? Como ela podia acreditar que eu ou Edward, eu e Edward faríamos algo do tipo?

-Você... – eu não conseguia falar direito, ainda estava incrédula demais. – Você acha que estamos substituindo... Você?

Renesmee não respondeu, continuou a soluçar, molhando meu vestido com suas singelas lágrimas. Com muita cautela e sem me fitar, ela esticou seu frágil bracinho e tocou meu rosto.

_"Eu amo você e o papai! Por favor não me troquem! Eu serei uma boa menina! Juro que serei!"_ – seus pensamentos agoniados invadiram minha mente. Seus pensamentos era suplicas desesperadas, temerosas.

-Filha, por Deus! – apertei o abraço, ainda descrente que Renesmee pensasse algo como aquilo. – Filha nem eu nem Edward faríamos algo desse tipo! Jamais! Nunca! – minhas palavras eram rápidas, com o intuito de aplacar rapidamente a dor de Nessie. – Nós nunca a substituiremos! Nunca, nunca, nunca! Que idéia absurda, querida!

Nessie levantou o olhar para nós dois, era evidente sua confusão. Suas lágrimas diminuíram um pouco, novamente ela tocou meu rosto.

_"Vocês não vão me substituir?"_

-É claro que não! – Edward e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Edward abriu seu costumeiro sorriso torto e puxou Nessie para seu colo novamente. Seus braços afagaram os cabelos de nossa filha.

-Querida, nós jamais faríamos isso! – garantiu-lhe Edward com uma voz tranqüila. – Não é porque sua mãe está grávida que significa que nós iremos substituí-la! Seria impossível fazer isso!

-Mas... Mas... Vocês irão me amar menos... – protestou Renesmee com uma voz triste.

Edward riu de leve, sua risada me acalmou um pouco. O pânico dentro de mim começou a ceder.

-Não seja boba querida. Isso nunca irá acontecer. – garantiu-lhe Edward.

-Filha... – minha voz já estava mais firme, abri um sorriso delicado e segurei suas mãozinhas. – Deixe-me tentar te explicar... Não é porque estou grávida que Edward ou eu ou qualquer um dos seus tios ou avós vai amá-la menos! – afaguei levemente seu rosto, secando as lágrimas que diminuíam a cada segundo. – Com a chegada de um novo bebê nossos corações irão aumentar de tamanho para nesse espaço extra ser preenchido por amor e esse filho.

Fitei Edward rapidamente, ele me sorria com um olhar intenso, profundo. Eu sabia que ele fazia das minhas palavras dele.

-O amor que sentimos por você – continuei voltando a fitar Nessie. – Jamais diminuirá ou será substituído! Você é única! É única em nossas vidas! É única em minha vida! – beijei o topo de sua cabeça. – E para lhe provar isso, para ter certeza de que você jamais esquecerá disso, eu tenho algo a lhe dar.

Peguei minha bolsa e tirei dali o saquinho de presente. Entreguei-o a Renesmee. Ela pegou o pequeno pacote com uma mistura de confusão e curiosidade ao que percebi. Com muito cuidado ela abriu o saquinho e ergueu o medalhão no ar para admirá-lo melhor.

-É... Lindo... – sussurrou ela, ainda hipnotizada pelo presente. O medalhão girou no ar algumas vezes.

Fiquei satisfeita por ver que ela havia gostado tanto. – Abra-o. – incentivei.

Ela fez o que eu disse e quando viu nossa foto e as inscrições seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas encontraram os meus buscando respostas. Sorri para ela.

-Estou te dando este medalhão para que você nunca se esqueça o quanto você é importante para mim. – expliquei ternamente. – Você sempre será minha menina. Meu amor. Minha vida... Você sempre será "mais do que minha própria vida". Sempre, sempre, sempre. – toquei o medalhão.

– Nunca, nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso! Não importa quantos filhos eu ainda tenha, não importa o quanto a gente se afaste, não importa que eu deixe este mundo, você sempre será meu maior tesouro, sempre será minha forca, minha luz... Eu sempre a amarei, Renesmee. Sempre! É por isso que estou lhe dando este medalhão, para que você nunca se esqueça disso.

Lágrimas silenciosas e emocionadas rolaram pelos olhos dela, ela se jogou em meus braços e me abraçou forte. Retribui o abraço com carinho, afagando seus cabelos.

-Enfrentamos muitas coisas juntas... – sussurrei. – Por muitas vezes rimos e choramos, brigamos e brincamos, você foi a minha forca para seguir em frente e eu a sua. Mais do que o laço de mãe e filha, mais do que o laço da amizade, o laço do amor construído, o amor mutuo e puro nos uni para todo o sempre, meu amor. – jurei.

Ela tocou meu rosto e seus pensamentos invadiram minha mente. "_Obrigada, mamãe. Eu te amo!"_

-Eu também te amo. – beijei-lhe a testa sem me separar do abraço. – Sempre estarei ao seu lado, zelando por você; quando de ajuda você precisar, darei minha vida pra lhe resgatar, sem pensar duas vezes. Quando você se ferir e do céu se afastar, eu lhe trarei para o caminho certo novamente. Quando sentir solidão, venha ao meu encontro e juntas, espantaremos esse sentimento de ti.

Nada mais foi dito por algum tempo, olhei para Edward e ele sorria, emocionado, talvez ele não tivesse idéia do quão forte era o laço que unia Renesmee e eu, talvez não acreditasse que eu fosse capaz de dizer palavras como aquelas, talvez ainda não estivesse acostumado a me ver como mãe. Não importava... Ele pegou minha mão, deixando claro que estava ali, agora e sempre.

Deixei Nessie se acalmar, não sei quanto tempo se passou para isso, tão pouco importava, mas quando isso aconteceu, ela se afastou, limpou o resquício de lágrimas e colocou o medalhão. Olhou para Edward e eu e abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Então eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho? – perguntou ela repentinamente entusiasmada com a idéia.

Edward e eu sorrimos, felizes por ver que ela entendera no final das contas. Assenti.

-Sim vai! – sorri.

-Ou uma irmãzinha! – corrigiu Edward com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Renesmee pulou de nosso colo e começou a correr pela casa inteira com os braços levantados, gritando vivas. Edward e eu rimos com aquilo, nos divertindo com a euforia de nossa menina.

Deixamos ela comemorar o quanto quisesse. Edward passou o abraço entorno de meu ombro, me apoiei em seu peitoril, satisfeita por tudo ter acabado tão bem. Quando Renesmee cansou, ela veio correndo eu tinha certeza de que iria se chocar com tudo contra mim, mas Edward a pegou antes disso. Colocou-a em seu próprio colo.

-Agora você será a irmã mais velha! – disse ele tocando a ponta do nariz de Nessie. – Precise ser responsável e cuidar do seu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. – Os olhos dela brilharam ao mesmo tempo que ela assentiu. Ela se sentiu especial, importante.

-Pode deixar! – garantiu ela. – Serei a melhor irmã mais velha de todas! – nós rimos, Edward assentiu.

-E como uma boa irmã mais velha que é, você deve começar a cuidar de seu irmão desde já! Você terá que me ajudar numa missão ultra importante de não deixar a mamãe fazer esforço ou nada muito imprudente! – Edward tocou minha barriga. – Afinal; seu irmãozinho está aqui dentro, crescendo!

Fiquei descrente de como Edward era absurdo! Agora mesmo que eu não conseguiria fazer nada! Nenhum deles pareceu notar meu contragosto. Renesmee tocou minha barriga, maravilhada. Um brilho mágico pairava em seus olhos.

-Oi maninho! Aqui é a sua irmã mais velha, a Nessie! Eu vou te ensinar tudo que você precisará saber! – ela conversava com minha barriga, ao mesmo tempo que a acariciava. – E vou cuidar muito bem de você!

Edward e eu sorrimos, Edward apertou o abraço que envolvia meu ombro e depositou um beijo em minha testa.

-Temos certeza de que cuidará! – disse ele por fim à nossa filha.

E naquele momento, no ceio daquela família tão conturbada e perfeita, eu tive certeza do que acreditei a alguns dias, a tempestade que invadira minha vida a dois anos e meio atrás estava finalmente cedendo, e a calmaria estava tomando seu lugar. Eu só esperava que fosse definitivo.

Depois de muito comemorarmos e fazermos planos, finalmente conseguimos acalmar Renesmee e ela voltou a dormir, a colocamos em sua cama e depois Edward me ajudou a me recolher, ele não pediu, e ficou novamente, eu não fiz objeção mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado. Pouco falamos na verdade, eu não queria lembrá-lo que amanhã seria o dia de contar aos demais, e meu maior temor era saber que nesses demais, Charlie estava incluso; na verdade, eu não queria lembrar a mim mesma isso. Adormeci logo, foi uma noite tranqüila e sem sonhos.

A claridade entrava pela janela incomodando meus olhos, fazendo-me despertar. Quando abri os olhos, a primeira coisas que vi fora ele. Edward estava ali novamente, seus olhos ocres ansiosos e serenos esperando, paciente, que a consciência me tomasse.

-Bom dia. – ele sorriu daquela maneira perfeita de sempre. Me estiquei lentamente, manhosa, meu dia já parecia bom só por acordar com ele ali.

-Bom dia... – sussurrei numa voz embriagada ainda, ele riu levemente, acariciou meu rosto.

-Como se sente? – perguntou ele. Pensei um pouco antes de responder, estranhamente, naquela manhã, eu não me sentia enjoada. Isso era bom!

-Muito bem! – falei satisfeita.

-Sem enjôos? – insistiu ele.

-Sem enjôos! – garanti sorrindo. –Pelo menos por enquanto não.

Ele riu de leve e beijou minha testa. – Vamos torcer para que continue assim! – disse ele, eu me limitei a assentir.

-Renesmee já acordou? – indaguei me sentando na cama, ele se sentou também.

-Ainda não. – garantiu ele. Edward se levantou e começou a abrir as cortinas. – Foi uma noite interessante para ela.

-Interessante? – perguntei curiosa, me inclinei um pouco em sua direção, ansiosa.

-Ela sonhou a noite inteira com seu irmãozinho. Sonhou em como será cuidar dele e brincar com ele. – explicou ele sorrindo, não pude deixar de sorrir também.

-Ela está aceitando muito bem. – comentei sentindo um alivio imenso. Edward assentiu.

-Sim, está! – Edward também estava muito satisfeito.

Me levantei e caminhei até o closet, para escolher algo para vestir, sabia que este seria um dia de fortes emoções... Estranhamente, Edward me seguiu. Ele parou atrás de mim, receoso.

-Bella, você se importaria de ficar apenas de sutiã na minha frente? – perguntou ele parecendo constrangido.

Olhei para ele aturdida com tal pedido. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram, sinal de confusão. Não consegui responder, minha mente começou a viajar em todas as hipóteses do porque ter surgido um pedido tão indecente dos lábios de Edward. Minhas bochechas coraram fortemente.

-Eu tenho um propósito, eu juro. – disse-me ele rapidamente. – Quero lhe mostrar algo. – Ainda não fiquei muito convencida daquilo, ele se aproximou e segurou minhas mãos. – Confia em mim? – ele usou de todo o seu dom persuasivo, fiquei vulnerável, assenti ainda meio embriagada com sua presença, seu hálito, não consegui pensar com coerência, apenas assenti.

Edward tomou minha mão e me guiou para a frente do espelho.

-Essa noite eu estivesse observando-a melhor... – sussurrou ele ao pé de meu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que começava a puxar minha camisola para cima. – Sua barriga já está um pouco maior. – Fiquei tão concentrada em suas palavras que nem corei ao ficar apenas de lingerie na frente dele. – Não tenho certeza se já é perceptível ao seus olhos frágeis, mas aos meus já são. – Ele me virou de lado para podermos observar melhor minha barriga.

Nada falei, observei atentamente meu corpo. Com todo aquele alvoroço do ultimo mês eu mal pensei nisso, não havia parado para pensar que talvez minha barriga já estivesse crescendo. Incrédula percebi que Edward tinha razão, já havia um leve arredondamento em meu ventre, meu filho estava crescendo e eu nem havia me atentado. Instintivamente levei minhas mãos a pequena elevação em minha barriga.

-De quantos meses você acha que está? – sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido, pousando sua mão sobre a minha. Não desviei meus olhos de minha pequena barriga, comecei a contar mentalmente. Um mês e meio? Dois meses? Refiz as contas novamente, e de novo e de novo. Só me atrevi a responder quando estava quase que certa.

-Creio que dois meses. – não sei porque, mais também estava sussurrando. –Mas não tenho certeza, ainda não me consultei com meu médico.

Edward me virou para ficar de frente para ele, sua expressão era seria, quase raivosa. Temi-o, estaria ele bravo porque ainda não havia consultado um médico?

-Médico? – repetiu ele cético. Mordi meus lábios numa tentativa frustrada de não rir.

-Qual o problema? – perguntei inocentemente.

-Qual o problema? – repetiu ele novamente. – O problema é que você me deu a impressão de dizer que seu médico é homem. – ri novamente.

-Mas é homem! – confirmei sem deixar de me sentir satisfeita em vê-lo com ciúmes. Fiz questão de dizer aquelas palavras a centímetros de sua boca, apenas para provocá-lo. Aproximei-me e rocei meus lábios nos dele, seduzindo-o, tão logo me afastei e voltei ao closet para me vestir, ele me seguiu raivoso.

-Não quero que seu médico seja homem! – exigiu ele bravo, mal dei atenção, mantive meus olhos nas estantes, precisava da roupa ideal.

-Não quer? – perguntei distraidamente, apenas para fingir estar prestando atenção. Isso o deixou mais bravo.

-Bella estou falando sério! – grunhiu ele. – Vai arranjar uma médica para cuidar de você!

-Com quiser... – falei ainda indiferente. Peguei uma calca legue preta e uma bata, queria algo que escondesse minha pequena barriga, mas ainda me deixasse bonita, elegante e confortável.

-Bella... – a voz dele era suplicante, nem me dignei a olhá-lo, comecei a me vestir. – Por favor, Bella...

Quando já estava devidamente vestida, peguei uma rasteirinha trabalhada e inteira preta, sentei-me por ali e comecei a calcá-la. Avaliei a expressão angustiada de Edward, foi impossível não rir.

-Procure relaxar Edward! – tentei acalmá-lo. – Ainda temos muito o que resolver, pensaremos nisso depois!

-Bella... – ele começou mais eu o interrompi.

-Edward, hoje será um dia longo, temos que contar a sua família... – foi a vez dele de me interromper.

-Eles ficarão deslumbrados com a notícia! – garantiu ele sorrindo.

-Sim, mas... – então eu senti o pânico me tomar, engoli em seco, tentando reprimir meu desespero. – Também temos que contar a Charlie...

Edward ficou duro, imóvel ao meu lado, sua expressão ficou vazia inicialmente, depois foi tomada pela fúria.

-Charlie... – grunhiu ele. Em seu olhar eu pude ver o instinto assassino tomando conta dele, Edward assumiu a imagem de um... Vampiro.

Encolhi-me receosa. – Sim, Charlie... Temos que contar à ele.

Edward puxou-me para seu colo, abraço-me com forca, suas mãos foram para baixo da minha bata e acariciaram a cicatriz que ali jazia. Ele não falou nada, eu tão pouco puxei assunto, deixei-o digerir a idéia. Por fim sua expressão se suavizou e ele assentiu.

-Tudo bem, ligaremos para ele mais tarde.

Levei alguns segundos para entender as palavras de Edward, quando finalmente compreendi a fúria me tomou.

-LIGAR? – cuspi as palavras com fúria. Edward se manteve indiferente, deu os ombros.

-Podemos escrever uma carta também se preferir, gravar um vídeo, algo assim... – ele se levantou e seguiu para meu quarto, fui atrás dele, ele começou a arrumar minha cama.

-Não lhe ocorreu fazermos algo muito mais fácil, tipo, não sei bem, algo como falar pessoalmente. – fui sarcástica, a raiva ainda estava controlando meu corpo. Edward não se dignou a me olhar continuou a arrumar a cama.

-Você não vai vê-lo. – aquilo não foi uma pergunta, tão pouco um pedido.

-Não vou vê-lo? – repeti mais furiosa.

-Não. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

-E de onde você tirou toda essa certeza? Pensei que a vidente fosse a Alice, não você... – debochei, ele não se abalou.

-Você acha MESMO que eu vou permitir que você vá falar com Charlie? Depois do que ele lhe fez? – Edward virou para me encarar, estava sério, seu olhar encontrou o exato local da minha cicatriz por um breve segundo depois desviou.

Precisei pensar bem antes de formular uma resposta, eu entendia o receio de Edward, sabia que ele ainda não havia perdoado Charlie pelo que me fez há dois anos atrás, eu não podia culpá-lo, na verdade, acho que nem mesmo eu havia perdoado-o. Ainda sim, isso não era desculpa para eu contar à Charlie que seria avô por telefone, ele ainda merecia um pouco mais de consideração.

-Isso está... – respirei fundo tentando manter minha voz tranqüila. – Fora de cogitação.

-Não vou expô-la deste jeito Bella. – disse ele saindo do quarto, o segui. – Isso está fora de cogitação.

-Não pode me impedir de ver meu pai. – rebati, Edward continuava a seguir para a cozinha.

-Posso sim, sou mais forte e mais ágil que você... – ele começou a preparar o café da manhã.

-Sou maior de idade e pago minhas contas, não devo satisfações a ninguém. – lembrei-o. – Você não pode me impedir de fazer o que tenho vontade.

-Claro que posso, - Edward tinha uma voz controlada, mas a raiva borbulhava dentro dele, eu sabia disso. – Ele lhe espancou uma vez, quando estava grávida, não vou arriscar a sua vida e a de nosso filho expondo-a a Charlie novamente.

-Não estamos juntos, Edward! – observei. – Não tem autoridade sobre mim.

-Tem razão, - disse ele com uma breve pausa. – Mas ainda continua carregando meu filho no ventre, continua sendo a mãe dos meus filhos e continua sendo a mulher que eu amo, não vou expô-la!

Bufei, sabia que discutir daquele jeito não levaria a nada. Entrei na frente dele e o encarei olho no olho. Ele sustentou meu olhar, decidido a me impedir. Seguirei suas mãos.

-Eu vou falar com Charlie! – falei séria, ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas eu fiz sinal para que se calasse. – Quer ter certeza de que Charlie não me machucará? Vá comigo! Não me importo! Mas eu VOU ver Charlie e assunto encerrado. - Virei as costas e fui acordar Renesmee.

Quando Nessie já estava pronta para ir nós descemos tomar café, Edward nos aguardava na cozinha, sorrindo, parecia que a nossa discussão mais cedo nunca havia acontecido.

Conversamos alegremente, Renesmee cada vez mais entusiasmada com minha gravidez, acabamos de nos arrumar e fomos juntos levar nossa filha para a escola. Contamos à ela que assim que deixássemos ela no colégio iríamos contar a boa nova para os demais Cullens, isso só a fez nos dispensar mais rápido que o normal.

Quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos, Edward começou a dirigir para a casa dele, no início fomos quietos, ninguém parecia ter nada a dizer, pelo menos, eu não tinha. Virei meu rosto para a janela e fique fitando a paisagem, pensando seriamente quais palavras usar com Charlie.

-Você está certa... – A voz aveludada e séria de Edward arrancou-me de meus devaneios. Olhei para ele franzindo a testa.

-Do que está falando? – perguntei tentando acompanhar seu raciocínio.

-Sobre Charlie. – suas mãos se apertaram contra o volante quando ele pronunciou o nome de meu pai. Ele não tirou os olhos da estrada. – Você precisa contar pessoalmente...

Assenti aliviada. Foi bom ver que Edward finalmente entendeu. Virei meu rosto para a janela novamente, mas ele voltou a falar, trazendo minha atenção para si novamente.

-Mas... Eu irei com você! – alertou ele. Acabei estremecendo com aquelas palavras tão simples, mas que tinham uma entonação mortal. Eu sabia que não podia questionar, afinal, eu que havia dado a idéia. Limitei-me a assentir. Ele suspirou cansado e finalmente me fitou.

-Bella... – disse-me ele. – Você sabe que sou contra a isso, certo? – assenti. – Sabe que se algo te acontecer me sentirei pessoalmente culpado, certo? – assenti novamente. – Sabe que se eu perceber que a coisa possa ficar perigosa vou tirá-la de lá a força se preciso, não é? – engoli em seco e assenti. – Sabe também que se Charlie ameaçar levantar a mão contra você novamente eu o matarei, não é? E terei muito prazer em fazer isso.

Novamente estremeci, Edward sabia mesmo como colocar medo em alguém. Mas eu não daria para trás, na verdade, eu me sentiria mais segura se ele estivesse lá comigo.

-Tudo bem, Edward. – concordei por fim. Ele voltou seus olhos para a estrada se limitando a acenar com a cabeça.

O restante do caminho fomos em silêncio, quando já estávamos próximos a casa dele, Edward se rendeu, pegou minha mão e sorriu, voltando a euforia de antes. Estacionou em frente a casa e abriu a porta para mim, me ajudou a descer. Envolveu minha cintura e caminhamos lentamente escada a cima. Paramos na porta.

-Pronta? – perguntou ele esbanjando felicidade. Eu olhei para ele e lhe sorri levemente.

-Não exatamente. – confessei com um sorriso sem graça, senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha testa.

-Vai dar tudo certo! – garantiu-me ele ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta, entramos, ninguém parecia estar a vista. Edward chamou-os sem gritar. – Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie? Poderiam vir aqui, por favor; Bella e eu queremos falar com vocês.

Nem meio segundo depois todos estavam de volta, pareciam confusos, mas não irritados, apenas Carlisle e Alice estavam radiantes, já deveriam saber o motivo daquela conversa.

-Bem vinda, Bella querida. – disse Carlisle com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto.

-Obrigada. – agradeci retribuindo o sorriso.

-Qual é o motivo dessa visita? – perguntou Esme delicadamente. – Não que precise de um motivo para vir, querida... – apressou-se em completar. Eu lhe sorri tranqüilizando-a.

-Edward e eu temos algo a lhes contar. – expliquei delicadamente. Por mais que eu tentasse me manter calma eu não conseguia. O que era sem o menor fundamento, era obvio que eles iriam adorar a notícia, ainda sim, um frio invadiu minha barriga, meu estômago começou a embrulhar, minhas mãos ficaram molhadas; eu estava nervosa.

Edward percebeu meu nervosismo e apertou o abraço, tentando me passar confiança e tranqüilidade.

-Claro claro... – disse Carlisle. – Por que não vamos nos sentar no sofá? – ele gesticulou a sala. – Creio que será melhor para você do que conversar aqui, em pé. – Todos, menos Alice, Edward e eu o olharam confusos, geralmente, quando se tinha uma discussão em família entre os Cullens eles usavam da mesa de jantar e não do sofá. Ninguém teve coragem de contradizer. Seguimos todos para o sofá.

Assim que todos estavam devidamente acomodados, Edward tomou a palavra.

-Bom, antes de qualquer coisa, eu gostaria de lembrá-los do quanto Bella mudou,não só a minha vida, mas a vida de todos nós. – a voz de Edward era carregada de uma emoção tão profunda que me envergonhou. Ele não pareceu notar. – Ela trouxe um sentido novo a vida de cada um de nós, nos trouxe uma felicidade nova... Única. Creio que Renesmee é um pequeno milagre que cativou a cada um de nós de uma maneira diferente e especial.

Fez-se uma breve pausa, mas ninguém falou. Porém todos me olhavam com uma admiração incomum. Novamente, minhas bochechas queimaram. Olhei para baixo.

-Bella nos trouxe uma felicidade tão profunda que já não conhecíamos desde a união de Alice e Jasper a nossa família. – continuou Edward. – Creio que não sou o único que serei eternamente grato à ela. Bella sempre está nos dando mais do que merecemos...

-Todos sempre seremos eternamente gratos à Bella, querido. – Disse Esme fitando-me. – Ela sempre será parte de nossa família, mesmo que você não se acertem...

Edward sorriu concordando. Fiquei comovida com o carinho que Esme me devotava, senti meus olhos se banhando, droga! A gravidez me deixava muito sensível...

Edward percebeu minha emoção e afagou meus cabelos, distribuindo beijos por meu rosto, sussurrando repetidamente "_Você não deve se estressar..."._ Eu podia sentir os olhares curiosos nos observando, mas não liguei, era bom ter Edward ali, era bom me sentir protegida novamente. Quando já estava reassumindo o controle sobre mim mesma Edward voltou a falar:

-Como eu dizia, Bella já nos deu muito mais do que merecíamos, mas hoje, estou aqui para dizer que mesmo já tendo muito mais do que podíamos um dia sonhar em querer... – Edward fez uma breve pausa, eu tive a impressão que ele estava reprimindo um soluço; tamanha a sua emoção. – Bella tem um novo presente a nos dar.

Todos os olhares pousaram em mim, fitando-me com expectativa. Fiz menção de me levantar, Edward rapidamente ajudou-me. Já de pé, eu encontrei o olhar de cada um dos Cullens ali. Respirei fundo, sabia que era agora, por mais que eu sentisse que EU não estava pronta para aquilo. Eu queria poder adiar, mas não dava mais. Se eu não contasse, Renesmee acabaria por contar.

-Eu... Eu estou grávida novamente. – falei com uma coragem que simplesmente não existia dentro de mim. Edward apertou minha mão ao perceber meu coração acelerando drasticamente.

Olhei para cada um dos vampiros a minha frente, todos estava paralisados, nem ao menos respiravam. Comecei a ficar preocupada, com medo, comecei a duvidar da aceitação. Quis recuar um passo mas Edward não deixou, me envolveu em um abraço pelas costas e pousou suas mão em meu ventre.

-Eu vou ser pai... – sussurrou ele com uma devoção em sua voz. – Novamente.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! – Gritou Alice se levantando em um pulo, me assustei de início, mas depois sorri, Alice rapidamente me envolveu em um abraço apertado mas sem me machucar. – PARABÉNS BELLAAAAA!!

-ALICE! CUIDADO! – Gritou Edward, senti Alice ser puxada para longe de mim, mas ela não se afastou.

-Não seja bobo, Edward! – disse ela, Alice se afastou o suficiente para fitar meu rosto, seu sorriso era radiante. – Eu sei da gravidez a muito mais tempo que você. – desdenhou ela. – Eu JAMAIS faria algo que pudesse machucar Bella ou meu sobrinho lindo.

Abri um sorriso singelo, Alice era tão... Alice! Eu jamais me cansaria daquela baixinha.

-Bella querida! – Carlisle estava ao meu lado, abriu os braços convidando-me a um braço, acatei seu convite com prazer. – Não sabe a alegria que está nos dando.

-Estou feliz por terem gostado da notícia. – sussurrei com um sorriso tímido. Alice foi abraçar Edward gritando um "parabéns, papai!", Carlisle fez o mesmo, mas menos "eufórico".

Finalmente voltei a fitar os demais, continuavam imóveis, nos fitando com uma expressão indecifrável. Engoli em seco, meu coração acelerou drasticamente, o que viria a seguir? Por que essa falta de reação? O que eles estariam pensando?

Edward voltou a me abraçar por trás, novamente pousou suas mãos em meu ventre; apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e, sorrindo, voltou a fitar os irmãos e a mãe.

-Não estão felizes? – perguntou ele despreocupado.

Mais uns instantes de silêncio se passaram, a tensão aumentava a cada segundo, Jasper foi o primeiro a reagir, mas seu olhar não era para Edward ou para mim, era para Alice.

-Vocês sabiam? – perguntou ele descrente. Todos os olhares voltaram para Alice e Carlisle. Alice abriu um sorriso radiante e bateu palmas.

-Sim sim! Claro que sabíamos! – ela riu e foi para perto de Jasper. – Gente, é um novo sobrinho! Um novo Cullen! Vamos, vão dar os parabéns a Edward e a Bella! – ela o empurrou forçando-o a se levantar.

Jasper não se moveu, mais um breve silêncio pairou ali. A essa altura, eu já estava altura eu já estava a beira de um colapso nervoso, mas então, um vestígio de sorriso começou a surgir no rosto de cada um deles, como se finalmente estivessem assimilando o que lhes fora dito.

-Não posso acreditar! – Rosalie falou numa voz baixa, tapando a boca com as mãos. – É... É sério? – perguntou ela olhando fixamente para a minha barriga. Quando eu assenti, pousando minhas mãos sobre meu ventre ela se levantou num pulo e veio me abraçar.

-Ohh Bella! – ela começou a soluçar. – Mal posso acreditar! Isso é maravilhoso! – Ela se afastou um pouco para fitar meu rosto, seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente, eu sabia que ela realizava seu sonho através de mim, não me importava, eu gostava de Rose.

-Um novo milagre, Rose... – sussurrei apoiando novamente as mãos sobre meu ventre. Rose se ajoelhou na minha frente e tocou meu ventre.

-Sim... – mais um soluço baixo escapou de seus lábios. – Um novo milagre. - Abri um sorriso radiante e olhei para Edward, ele estava tão realizado como eu.

Afaguei os cabelos de Rose, ela olhou para cima e sorriu, levantou-se, me abraçou novamente, forte, mas com um cuidado que nunca imaginei-a tendo.

-Parabéns, Bella! – sussurrou ela visivelmente emocionada. Em seguida ela me soltou e pulou no colo de Edward agarrando-o com toda a força. Ele a segurou por reflexo (ou por ter lido em sua mente que ela faria isso).

-PARABÉNS, MANINHO! – Gritou ela em seu ouvido. Todos rimos. Ele a abraçou de volta.

-Obrigado Rose! Obrigado! – agradeceu ele comovido. Rose saiu do colo de Edward e bagunçou seus cabelos:

-Vai ser papai novamente! – disse ela muito empolgada, parecendo criança no natal, novamente, todos rimos.

Então, Esme veio me abraçar de uma maneira maternal.

-Ahh querida! – disse ela esbanjando felicidade. – Estou tão contente por vocês! É uma benção! Um pequeno milagre como você mesma denominou... – nesse momento ela tocou meu ventre e logo voltou a me fitar, sorrimos, cúmplices, entre todos ali, somente Esme sabia pelo que eu passava. Rapidamente ela se afastou e foi abraçar Edward.

-Parabéns querido! – percebi que o abraço que ela dava nele era bem mais forte que o que me dera.

-Obrigado, mãe! – agradeceu ele afastando-se levemente, apenas para fita-la. Ele lhe sorriu, ela retribuiu.

-Oh... Serei avó novamente! – declarou colocando as mãos sobre a boca. – Me sinto tão velha...

Foi inevitável rir, olhei fixamente para Esme, ela era tão nova, era estranho pensar nela como avó.

-Eu também... – declarou Carlisle rindo, ele pousou a mão sobre o ombro da esposa. Carlisle era muito novo também, era muito estranho pensar nele como velho, como um avô.

-Ohhh minha maninhaaa! – Emmett veio até mim com os braços abertos, envolveu-me em um poderoso abraço, sem me machucar também. Ele forçou as costas para trás e tirou meus pés do chão. – Vai ficar barrigudaaa! – debochou ele fazendo todos rirem novamente. O clima era tão descontraído e agradável que nem ao menos me importei com o comentário idiota.

Nosso momento criança durou pouco pois logo Edward forçou Emmett a me soltar, exigindo do irmão um pouco mais de cuidado com "uma humana grávida". Emmett se conformou e foi cumprimentar Edward pela paternidade. Só faltava Jasper, ele caminhou lentamente até mim.

-Estou muito feliz por vocês, Bella... – sorriu ele, Jasper se encontrava a uma distância razoável de mim, pouco menos de dois metros; talvez estivesse calculando seu auto-controle antes de se aproximar. – Não tem idéia do quão grato sou-lhe por trazer tanta felicidade, não só à meu irmão, mas à todos nós.

Sorri para Jasper, agradecida, emocionada; ele retribuiu o sorriso, se aproximou lentamente, pegou delicadamente minha mão e a beijou, como se fazia na época em que ele era humano. Oh, o cavalheirismo era algo que nunca deveria ter morrido! Aquilo era tão lindo!

-Parabéns! – disse ele novamente, então soltou minha mão e foi cumprimentar Edward todo eufórico.

Fiquei satisfeita com aquilo, todos estavam fazendo festa com Edward, já que comigo precisava se ter cuidado. Sentei-me na beirada do sofá e fiquei vendo-os comemorar, Carlisle e Esme também ficaram a assistir toda àquela euforia a certa distância.

-MONTINHO NO PAPAI! – Declarou Emmett ao mesmo tempo que se jogou em cima de Edward derrubando-o no chão.

-MONTINHOOOO! – Gritaram os demais rindo e se jogando em cima deles. Foi impossível não rir. Eles eram tão unidos, estavam tão felizes ali, era prazeroso assistir toda àquela alegria. Pousei minhas mãos em meu ventre, sem desviar minha atenção dos Cullens, fique satisfeita em saber que meus filhos cresceriam no seio daquela família que possuía laços de amor muito fortes. Sim. Meus filhos estariam em boas mãos...

Passamos o resto da manhã ali, com os Cullens todos falando animadamente de como o novo bebê seria criado e amado. Alice me fez prometer que eu deixá-la-ia ajudar em todo o vestuário de Nessie e do novo bebê, Esme também pediu para me auxiliar no quarto do novo bebê, eu aceitei aquilo de bom grado.

Na hora do almoço, Rosalie e Emmett foram até a cidade me comprar comida, eu disse-lhes que não havia necessidade, mas Edward é tão teimoso! Não deixou ninguém em paz até que eles fossem. Quando já estava próximo das seis da tarde, Edward e eu concordamos que seria hora de contar a Charlie, assim o fizemos; liguei para meu pai avisando-o que iria passar em sua casa, ele concordou prontamente.

Não me preocupei com Renesmee, hoje era dia dela passar o dia com a madrinha, Ângela, então eu não tinha pressa para buscá-la.

Edward e eu seguimos em silêncio a casa que um dia fora minha, ele estacionou em frente a casa de Charlie e me fitou, procurando algum vestígio de hesitação, ele estava louco para achar uma desculpa para não irmos, mas eu não desistiria, precisava contar a Charlie, e logo.

-Tem certeza disso? – indagou ele.

-Tenho! - confirmei mesmo sabendo que eu não possuía toda essa coragem que demonstrava. A verdade seja dita, eu estava apavorada!

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, numa tentativa, inútil diga-se de passagem, de me acalmar. Engoli em seco, eu não queria fazer aquilo, rapidamente as lágrimas escorreram por meus olhos revelando a Edward toda minha fraqueza.

-Bella! – ele afagou meu rosto aspirado, rapidamente começou a limpar minhas lágrimas. – Por que está chorando?

Ele me puxou para seu colo e eu fui de bom grado, enterrei meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço e me permiti chorar, agarrei sua camisa puxando-o para mais perto de mim, tentando acabar com o espaço inexistente entre nós. Solucei alto e deixei Edward me acalmar, ele esfregou minhas costas delicadamente e sussurrava palavras sem nexo com o intuito de me acalmar, deu certo, logo eu estava mais calma.

-O que houve, minha Bella? – fingi não ter ouvido o "minha", em momentos de consciência eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, mas agora foi tão reconfortante ouvir aquela palavra sair de seus lábios perfeitos.

-Eu tenho medo, Edward... – sussurrei permitindo-me ser fraca naqueles braços que tanto amava, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. – Tenho medo do que Charlie possa vir a fazer... Tenho medo de sua reação... – solucei.

Só agora eu percebia que a ferida que Charlie causara dentro de mim a quase dois anos fora algo gravado com fogo em meu peito, sempre acreditei que já havia superado, mas não era verdade. Ali, naquele momento, prestes a lhe contar sobre a gravidez eu percebi o quão frágil eu estava. O quanto tudo aquilo havia me ferido e pior, percebi que eu não estava nem perto de ter superado...

-Eu estarei ao seu lado... – sussurrou ele afagando meus cabelos. – Não permitirei que Charlie um único dedo em você!

Apenas assenti e me permitir chorar mais um pouco, sabia que era idiota aquela atitude, mas não acreditei que Edward iria permitir que eu mutilasse meus pulsos ali na sua frente; não que ele tivesse alguma autoridade sobre mim, mas bem, ele era muito mais forte que eu!

-Você quer adiar? – perguntou ele finalmente quando eu já me encontrava mais calma. Neguei com a cabeça, passei a mão por meus olhos, limpando as ultimas lágrimas que ali estavam.

-Vamos de uma vez... – declarei com uma voz mais firme. Ele não respondeu, ficou me avaliando. Abri o espelho do carro e retoquei a maquiagem, puxei minhas luvas mais para cima e coloquei o óculos de sol. – É agora! – declarei saindo do carro, Edward saiu também, travou o carro e caminhamos até a porta, Edward segurou minha mão com força incentivando-me.

Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha. "Já vai!" ouvimos Charlie gritar de algum lugar da casa. Aproveitei a deixa e olhei para Edward.

-Como ele está? – perguntei ansiosa, se meu pai estivesse nervoso eu com certeza não diria. Edward ficou em silêncio por alguns poucos segundos.

-Esta relativamente calmo. – respondeu ele ainda pensativo. – Mas está bastante ansioso para saber qual é seu assunto tão importante. – assenti, então ouvimos passos se aproximando e a porta sendo destrancada.

-Is... – meu pai começou a falar empolgado enquanto abria a porta; mas sua voz, assim como seu sorriso, sumiram ao ver Edward.

Um só tinha olhos para o outro, Edward também estava visivelmente irritado por estar perante Charlie, o clima ali era tenso, estava vendo a hora que eles sairiam no tapa.

-Olá Charlie. – cumprimentei-o tentando quebrar o clima. Ele me ignorou. – Então, está frio aqui, vai nos deixar entrar ou não? – perguntei fingindo-me arrepiar, fui ignorada novamente.

-Isabella... – chamou-me sem tirar os olhos de Edward. – O que ELE está fazendo aqui? – Charlie quase cuspiu as palavras, tamanha a repulsa em sua voz.

-Edward! – corrigi rispidamente. – Ele veio participar da conversa, - expliquei indiferente. – Afinal, diz respeito a ele também.

-O QUE? – Gritou Charlie áspero. Edward rosnou baixo. Revirei os olhos e entrei, puxando Edward comigo.

-Vamos conversar de uma vez, eu ainda tenho muito o que fazer, não posso perder o dia inteiro aqui! – sentei-me no sofá puxando Edward para meu lado, Charlie, com muito relutância se juntou a nós, sentando-se a nossa frente.

-Não imagino o que você e eu possamos conversar que diga respeito a ELE. – Resmungou Charlie. Novamente revirei os olhos, aquilo era irritante.

-Edward é o pai da minha filha! – "_e do meu novo bebê também_!" – acrescentei mentalmente. – Por mais que você não goste, Charlie, ele sempre estará cruzando meu caminho! – expliquei com uma voz firme, apesar de por dentro estar mais assustada que nunca.

Charlie resmungou baixinho algo incoerente e respirou fundo percebendo que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito.

-Bom, - disse ele de má vontade. – Então o que vocês tem de tão importante para conversar comigo?

Ok, tenho que admitir, eu paralisei nesse momento, como dizer a um homem a mesma informação que a dei uma vez e foi por conta da mesma que ele agredira-me? Meu coração acelerou drasticamente, eu estava apavorada, por onde começar? Qual a maneira certa de contar? Quais as palavras certas? Como agir? Eram tantas perguntas, tantos medos, eu estava imersa em um mundo de medos e traumas, estava me afogando ali e ninguém poderia fazer nada a respeito.

Edward apertou minha mão, fitei-o de relance, mesmo sem verbalizar, eu vi a preocupação em seus olhos, também vi a garantia de que ele cumpriria sua promessa se Charlie levantasse a mão contra mim. Oh, por tudo que é mais sagrado! Como eu iria fazer isso sem que ninguém saísse machucado?

-E então? – perguntou Charlie, eu podia vê-lo ansioso, na verdade, até um pouco temeroso, será que ele estava fantasiando na linha certa? Ou estava longe da verdade? Desejei poder perguntar isso à Edward.

-Bom... – comecei com uma coragem que eu simplesmente não tinha. – Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero lembrá-lo Charlie que já sou bem grandinha, pago minhas contas, sou dona do meu próprio nariz! – ele abriu a boca para falar mas eu fiz sinal para que se calasse.

– Por isso, independente do que eu venha a dizer, espero que pense muito bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude! – vi o rosto de Charlie se desmanchar em uma máscara de pânico, Edward apertou firme minha mão. – Não vamos permitir que o que aconteceu da última vez se repita... – pedi com um voz não tão firme como antes. – Sabe muito bem que não o perdoarei novamente... – Edward rosnou baixo, dei um leve tapa em sua perna e sussurrei um quase inaudível "Controle-se!" e ele se aquietou. Charlie baixou o olhar e fitou os próprios pés.

-Você nunca me perdoou... – sussurrou ele, sua voz era repleta de dor, qualquer perceberia isso, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

-Nem deveria... – disse Edward com um rancor na voz. Dei um soco em seu braço, claro que só machucou minha mão. Charlie levantou-se aspirado.

-VOCÊ DE CERTO TEM MUITA MORAL PARA FALAR ALGUMA COISA, NÃO É MESMO FEDELHO? – Gritou ele sem conseguir se controlar. Edward levantou-se também.

-EU NUNCA LEVANTEI UM DEDO CONTRA BELLA! – Devolveu Edward aos gritos, me levantei também colocando-me entre os dois.

-PAREM OS DOIS! – Gritei, porém fui ignorada.

-NEM PRECISAVA! – Charlie continuou com as ofensas. – VOCÊ A DESTRUIU SÓ INDO EMBORA! – Charlie transbordava de raiva, o rosto de Edward se transformou em uma máscara de dor, angustia e culpa.

-JÁ CHEGA CHARLIE! – Gritei com um pouco de raiva, quem ele pensava que era para falar de Edward? Ele não havia sido um pai muito exemplar.

-EU NÃO CONSIGO ENTENDER COMO VOCÊ AINDA CONSEGUE SE QUER OLHAR PARA A CARA DESSE MOLEQUE DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE ELE TE FEZ! – Continuou Charlie a gritar, mas agora, comigo. Senti meu sangue ferver de raiva, Charlie era muito cara de pau mesmo. Eu quis gritar, quis espernear, até mesmo esbofetá-lo, mas eu sabia que isso não teria tanto efeito, por isso mantive minha voz mortivamente calma e baixa e declarei:

-Da mesma maneira que consigo olhar para você, Charlie... – lancei-lhe um olhar severo, ele se encolheu, novamente se auto-torturando.

-É diferente... – sussurrou ele numa voz tímida e rouca.

-É, - ironizou Edward revirando os olhos. – Muito diferente! – ele fez uma breve pausa. – Na verdade, você tem razão, eu nunca a machuquei! É TOTALMENTE diferente!

E lá vamos nós de novo. Eles não conseguiam crescer, não? Homens maduros pelo amor de Deus! Um tem 50 anos e o outro tem 90 anos! Eles deveriam ser um pouco mais maduros!

-VOCÊ FALA ISSO PORQUE NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DE TUDO QUE ISA ENFRENTOU! – Gritou Charlie novamente descontrolado.

-FIZ O QUE JULGUEI MELHOR PARA ELA! – Gritou Edward se alterando também (de novo). – SE EU TIVESSE ALGUMA IDÉIA DE QUE ELA ESTAVA GRÁVIDA EU JAMAIS TERIA ABANDONADO-A!

-Vocês querem fazer o FAVOR de se acalmarem? – pedi irritada, aquilo estava me estressando, eu já estava sem paciência nenhuma. Fui ignorada.

-NÃO ME FAÇA RIR, GAROTO! – Desdenho Charlie. – VOCÊ É MAIS UM ADOLECENTE MIMADO QUE TEM TUDO QUE QUER, NÃO SABE N-A-D-A SOBRE AS OUTRAS PESSOAS!

-NÃO DIGA ASNEIRAS! – Interpelou Edward cada vez mais fora de si, antes que ele continuasse eu gritei:

-CALEM A BOCA PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Usei toda a força de meus pulmões. Eu já tinha cansado de tudo aquilo só queria-os quietos, mas acabei falando demais. – VIM AQUI PARA CONTAR QUE ESTOU GRÁVIDA E NÃO PARA VER O PAI E O AVÔ DOS MEUS FILHOS SE MATAREM! – no mesmo momento que as palavras saíram da minha boca eu desejei não ter dito, olhei lentamente para Charlie, ele estava branco como papel, nem se quer parecia respirar. O que ele diria?

Olhei para Edward e ele estava sério, concentrado nos pensamentos de Charlie; voltei minha atenção para meu pai. Cada célula do meu corpo parecia enfartar só de saber o que poderia vir a seguir, mesmo sabendo que Edward jamais deixaria Charlie chegar perto de mim meu medo era muito maior, meu trauma, ao que parecia, era imenso.

-O... – a voz de Charlie não saia de um sussurro. – O que você disse...?

Engoli em seco, agora não adiantava mais voltar atrás. O jeito era ir em frente. Mas que inferno! Não era assim que eu tinha planejado contar! Por que eu não podia deixar os dois brigarem mesmo? Ah é... Edward iria matar Charlie.

Sem a menor coragem, eu assenti.

-O que você ouviu, Charlie... – levei minhas mãos ao meu ventre, meu pequeno novo milagre estava ali. – Estou grávida novamente. – não sei dizer o porque daquilo, se devido ao medo da reação de Charlie, se devido a sensação de sermos apenas eu e meu filho, se era porque finalmente a ficha estava caindo, a única coisa que sei dizer é que eu estava comovida, eu estava necessitada do meu filho.

Charlie continuou a me encarar sem conseguir assimilar o que eu havia dito, achei melhor dar-lhe um incentivo, vir-me-ei de lado e subi minha blusa, deixando a pequena barriga a mostra. Charlie encarou minha barriga descrente, ficou imóvel, em estado de choque por longos minutos, até que finalmente compreendeu.

-Ah não...! – lamentou ele com pesar na voz, ele se jogando no sofá, suas mãos começaram a massagear suas têmporas, seus olhos se fecharam.

Aquilo me incomodou, ele não havia ficado feliz? Ele seria avô novamente! Por que estava se lamentando? Eu ainda nem tinha contado que Edward era o pai! Por que, em nome de Deus, ele estava se lamentando?

Franzi o cenho e abaixei minha blusa, todo o medo que eu sentia foi se transformando em irritação. Edward começou a rosnar baixo, então eu soube, soube que estava certa, Charlie estava se lamentando, não havia gostado da notícia.

Achei prudente deixar que Charlie falasse primeiro, não queria ser precipitada, não muito tempo depois, ele assim o fez.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor... – pediu, não, implorou Charlie, ainda com os olhos fechados. – Por favor! Me diga que você foi estuprada, mas não me diga que esse filho é desse... desse... desse... – Charlie segurava um palavrão. - É do Cullen. – falou ele por fim.

Aqui me chocou, era isso que Charlie queria então? Preferia que eu tivesse sido estuprada a ter um filho de Edward? Como ele poderia desejar algo assim? Isso era tão cruel! Tão egoísta! Tão... Horroroso!

Fiquei chocada, incrédula com a frieza de Charlie, ele não podia estar falando sério. Simplesmente, não podia! Ele era meu PAI! Meu coração acelerou drasticamente, senti meu peito rasgando de dor, eu estava destruída com aquilo, como ele pudera? As lágrimas vieram no mesmo instante, grossas e acumuladas de uma mágoa tão profunda que chegava a me parecer lágrimas de sangue.

Edward percebeu meu estado e rosno, alto, pronto para atacar Charlie mas eu fiz sinal para que se mantivesse em seu lugar. Assumi uma compostura que não possuía, mantive minha voz firme, uma firmeza que não existia e respondi a Charlie:

-É isso que você pensa então, Charlie? – minha voz era repleta de rancor. – É isso? Você preferia que eu tivesse sido violentada? – Charlie levantou o olhar, chocado com a dureza em minhas palavras, acho que nem mesmo ele percebera o quão maldoso fora. – Que **merda** de pai é você? – perguntei agora com nojo. – Que tipo de pai deseja um destino desses para a própria filha? Para a única filha!

-Isa, não... – tentou dizer Charlie, só agora ele percebia o quanto havia me machucado. – Eu não... – eu o interrompi.

-Não importa! – desdenhei. – Não faz diferença o que você pensa! Sinto desapontá-lo, mas não fui estuprada! E sim, este filho é de Edward! Mas é bom saber sua opinião... – peguei minha bolsa. – Fique tranqüilo, você não será mais importunado por mim ou qualquer um de meus filhos... Passar bem..., Sr. Swan! – vir-me-ei para sair.

-ISA! – Charlie gritou em desespero. – Espera! Eu não quis dizer isso! Espera, vamos conversar!

Parei no meio do caminho e olhei-o sobre o ombro, apesar da minha postura e da frieza em minha voz, minhas lágrimas entregavam minha magoa.

-Não temos nada para falar, tenha um bom dia. – assenti uma vez com a cabeça e olhei para Edward pedindo amparo, rapidamente ele veio até mim, envolveu minha cintura e me rebocou para fora de casa.

Ele me colocou no banco do passageiro e assumiu a direção, encarei a janela sem realmente fita-la, eu estava destruída, ainda podia ouvir Charlie gritando ao fundo, mas não me dignei entende-lo ou se quer olhá-lo, ele não era mais meu pai!

A dor era avassaladora, insuportável, então era assim que terminava meu relacionamento com Charlie? As perguntas inundável minha cabeça assim como as palavras cruéis de Charlie, foi nesse ritmo que fui desanimando, me sentindo cada vez mais fraca e sem vida, rapidamente cai na inconsciência, sem me importar se voltaria a acordar...


	47. Casa comigo? POV Edward

Renesmee estava deitada no banco, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Bella, dormindo tranquilamente - seus sonhos eram algo muito interessante... Complexos, mas ao mesmo tempo, perfeitamente, compreensíveis. Bella ressonava também, apoiada em meu peitoril - esta já não estava tão tranquila quanto à filha. Mesmo não poder ler sua mente, eu sabia que a tranquilidade era algo que estava muito distante de Bella. Seu rosto estava tenso. Vez por outra se remexia, visivelmente incomodada. Eu acariciava-lhe o rosto, tentando, inutilmente, amenizar toda aquela tensão.

Na verdade, eu mesmo estava tenso, não sabia o que esperar de Renee. Ela sempre fora uma incógnita para mim - sua mente sempre muito complexa, com pensamentos simples, tinha uma visão diferente das pessoas normais, via o que muitos não se atentavam, só podia ser mãe da Bella...

Peguei o braço esquerdo dela, com muito cuidado, e tirei sua luva. Foi torturante ver seu pulso mutilado como estava - muitos cortes, alguns profundos, outros nem tanto, mas se só de vê-la com um pequeno arranhão já era aterrorizador, agora ver aquele braço no estado em que se encontrava, e pior, saber que BELLA, causava tudo aquilo, PROPOSITALMENTE era ainda mais.

Fechei meus olhos deixando, a angustia vazar por minhas veias. Aquilo só não era tão terrível porque o ruim mesmo era saber que EU não estava fazendo nada para impedir aquilo.

Como foi que Alice me convenceu a concordar com ela, mesmo? Eu já não sabia mais...

Abri meus olhos e voltei a fitar o pulso de Bella. Passei a mão lentamente por seus cortes. Eu estava preocupado com o que estava por vir, com o que aconteceria se Renee não aceitasse bem. Bella mutilaria mais o próprio pulso? Se culpando de coisas que ela não tinha culpa? Ela tomaria uma atitude pior que os cortes? Tal idéia me fez tremer, eu temia, não só por mim, mas por como eu ficaria se Bella fizesse algo impensado. Contudo temia também por Renesmee - como ela ficaria sem a mãe? E nosso filho? Bella teria coragem de matar nosso pequeno que se formava em seu ventre?

Minhas mãos caíram, uma para sua barriga, e outra para o ombro de Renesmee. Eu amava esse três mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Não consigo imaginar meu mundo sem um deles, pois já eram parte de mim, eram minha vida...

Voltei a pensar em qual seria a reação de Renee para toda aquela situação. Confesso que ainda estava surpreso por Bella ter concordado em vir - achei que depois de Charlie, ela não mais teria coragem de contar a alguém pessoalmente, mas não foi assim, ela fez questão de contar aos amigos, e creio que foi isso que lhe deu forças para enfrentar a mãe.

Flashback

Estávamos parados em frente a um restaurante de Port Angeles. Bella tinha reunido todos os amigos ali, ao que eu percebia todos já estavam presentes, apenas nos esperando. Estavam ansiosos para saber qual era a grande coisa que Bella queria lhes contar.

Parei o carro no estacionamento e olhei para ela. Segurei sua mão, encontrando seu olhar.

_Você tem certeza disso? – perguntei procurando qualquer resquício de fraqueza que eu pudesse usar.

Era obvio que eu não concordava com aquilo, mas você já me viu dizer "não" à Bella? Principalmente depois de tê-la deixado pela segunda vez? E ainda por cima, depois de saber de sua gravidez? Então, nem eu...

_Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, Bella... – insisti. – Se quiser desistir é só falar e voltaremos para casa no mesmo momento.

Ela suspirou, e negou com a cabeça. Eu sabia que não iria adiantar, mas não custava nada tentar.

_Não! – declarou. – Eu vou fazer isso! Preciso fazer! Quero fazer! – Bella conseguia se fingir persistente quando queria.

_Eu já deveria saber... – resmunguei saindo carro.

Abri a porta para ela, ajudando-a a sair.

_Obrigada. – agradeceu.

Travei o carro e peguei sua mão. Andamos lentamente até a entrada do restaurante. Entretanto, parei próximo à porta para falar uma última coisa.

_Lembre-se! – adverti sério. Eu não havia interferido da última vez e deu a merda que deu, desta vez seria diferente. – Se eles começaram a pensar em falar algo que vá lhe estressar ou magoar, iremos embora no mesmo minuto! Está entendendo?

Ela riu levemente e acariciou meu rosto.

_Pode deixar, papai! Eu entendi tudinho! – brincou ela, mas eu podia ver que por trás de toda aquela calmaria estava um mar de temores e incertezas. – Agora vamos entrar! – pediu.

Assim que entramos vimos a mesa com todos os amigos dela. Assim que a viram ficaram felizes porque a "revelação" estava próxima, mas meio segundo após sentirem minha presença seus sorrisos se desfizeram. Todos, sem a menor exceção, passaram a ter pensamentos mortíferos contra mim - não era para menos, se eu estivesse no lugar deles, também sentiria raiva. Mas não posso evitar achar graça, todos eles tinham uma vontade absurda de me darem, ao menos, um soco. Foi impossível não rir - eu queria ver algum deles tentar...

Bella me deu uma cotovelada, que quase não senti, mas seu olhar de repreensão dizia que eu não deveria rir. Tentei disfarçar com uma crise de tosse, porém não deu muito certo.

_Isa... – Ben se manifestou, caminhando rapidamente até nós.

Aproximou-se de Bella e a envolveu em seus braços, colocando-a atrás de si, de uma maneira protetora.

Eu sempre achei Ben um cara legal, mas agora eu via com clareza o zelo que ele tinha por Bella. Em sua mente eu sabia que não era nada mais que fraternal, ele meio que via Bella como sua irmã. Gostei disso. Tenho certeza que Bella esteve em boas mãos durante minha ausência.

Ben me encarava de forma maligna. Eu a raiva que sentia por ter feito Bella passar por tudo que passou. A única coisa que ele não sabia é que eu já me odiava o suficiente.

Logo, começou a revirar sua mente, procurando o motivo para eu estar ali, encontrando rapidamente, contudo, não o certo - em sua cabeça, ele achava que eu estava querendo cumprir a promessa que fiz de tirar Renesmee dos braços de Bella.

Absurdo! Mas ainda assim, muito acolhedor da parte dele querer ajudá-las.  
_Calma Ben... – Pediu Bella em um sussurro, apoiando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. – Vamos nos sentar e conversar. Tenho... – ela me lançou um olhar profundo e corrigiu-se. – Ou melhor, temos algo a contar.

Todos ali pareciam visivelmente desconfortáveis com minha presença, nem era preciso que eu invadisse suas mentes para saber disso. Mantive-me imparcial, sabia que todos ali tinham muitos razões para me odiar, mas uma coisa era mais do que certa: ninguém me odiava mais do que eu mesmo. Eu jamais me perdoaria por deixar Bella enfrentar tudo que enfrentou.

_Vamos nos sentar e conversar como pessoas civilizadas. – pediu Bella já caminhando até a mesa onde os demais estavam.

Acompanhei-a sem me preocupar com nada. Meus olhos não sairiam dela - eu não me afastaria, não importava o que viria a acontecer. Ben nos seguiu, sentando-se ao lado de Angela, enquanto Bella sentava-se do outro. Nem me preocupei com isso, fiquei em pé, atrás dela, pronto para agir assim que necessário.

_Bom... – começou Bella olhando para as próprias mãos.

Ela não sabia direito como começar a dizer aquilo, e isso me chateou, não pelas suas atitudes, pois eu sabia que ela tinha motivos mais do que suficientes para ficar embaraçada ao declarar aos amigos que esperava um novo filho meu, mas ainda sim, eu me senti magoado - não deixando transparecer.

_Como vocês sabem... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro. – Edward já descobriu sobre a existência de Renesmee. Ele convive com ela... – O ódio nos pensamentos de cada um dos amigos de Bella só aumentou com aquela frase, não que eles não soubessem, mas não gostavam de aceitar.

Ela respirou fundo e fitou somente Angela e Ben.

_Também não é segredo para nenhum de vocês que nunca deixei de amar Edward, por mais que eu tivesse motivos para odiá-lo e talvez... - ela olhou de relance para mim. – ele para comigo. Mesmo com tudo que passamos, mesmo com todas as magoas e com todos os problemas e defeitos de cada um, existiu e ainda existe, porém de maneira diferente, um vínculo muito forte entre que nos ligará para sempre.

Ninguém dizia nada, estavam todos compenetrados nas palavras de Bella, mesmo não conseguindo imaginar na onde aquilo daria, eles sabiam que era algo sério.

"E..." – disse ela por fim. – "Houve momentos muito bons, inesquecíveis, e creio que isso seja inegável." – ela abriu um leve sorriso, que logo se desfez. – "O que estou tentando lhes dizer..." – Bella reuniu toda sua coragem, e percebi que ela decidira falar de uma vez. – "É que apesar de tudo que passei, eu me envolvi com Edward novamente e..." – muitos oferagam, escandalizados, mas antes de falarem uma se quer palavra Bella completou. – "E estou grávida novamente."

Houve um alvoroço. Seus pensamentos eram gritantes, alarmados, escandalizados. Comecei a rosnar baixo, me pondo em posição de ataque. Bella rapidamente fez sinal para que eu recuasse e, contra minha vontade, eu assim fiz. E logo vieram os comentários:

_VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO! – Gritou Mike se levantando e vindo na minha direção com a intenção de me bater. Sorri com isso - eu queria vê-lo quebrar a mão tentando. – ESSE FILHO DA PUTA! COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM ELA NOVAMENTE? –Continuou vindo até mim, já com o punho erguido, e foi inevitável não rir, porém consegui me conter. Mantive-me no mesmo lugar, esperando pela tentativa de soco dele.

_DESGRAÇADO! – Grito Bem, também pronto para avançar sobre mim. – NÓS VAMOS MATÁ-LO!

Assim como eles, todos os homens ali presentes partiram para cima de mim, mas antes que um deles conseguisse me acertar, Bella entrou na minha frente.

_PAREM!

Eu estava pronto para tirá-la da frente, mas não foi preciso, todos ouviram seu pedido e pararam, contra a própria vontade, mas pararam.

_Como pode defendê-lo Isa? – perguntou Ben descrente. – Depois de tudo?! Depois de tudo que ele a fez passar, e agora fará de novo?!

_Escutem! – Bella falou com uma voz serena, porém seu corpo tremia de nervoso. – Edward não fez NADA comigo! EU quis isso! – ela enfatizava algumas palavras. – EU quis me envolver com ele de novo! EU aceitei isso! Ele não me forçou a fazer nada! - Algumas mulheres balançaram a cabeça, descrentes também, com as palavras de Bella, mas ela não deixou que ninguém a interrompesse.

_Ouçam... – agora ela olhava diretamente para Angela e Ben. – Sei que vocês se preocupam comigo, sei que não querem me ver sofrer, e agradeço por isso, de verdade! Edward está ao meu lado, me ajudará a cuidar de Renesmee e desse novo filho a caminho! Nada daquele inferno que vivi na primeira vez vai se repetir! Agora será diferente! Tenho certeza que sim!

Todos estavam desacreditados no que ela estava fazendo, mas também estavam prontos para aceitarem o que ela assim decidisse.

Mike se aproximou de Bella.

_Então... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Então você voltou com o Cullen, Isa? Mesmo depois de tudo, você voltou com ele?

Aquilo me irritou profundamente. O que Newton tinha a ver com isso? Bella negou com a cabeça, cravando uma adaga em meu peito com suas palavras.

_Não. Somos apenas amigos, mas Edward não me deixará passar por nenhuma dificuldade desta vez! Criaremos nossos filhos como duas pessoas civilizadas! Isso acontecerá vocês querendo ou não. –Sua voz era firme.

Todos estavam estáticos, não conseguiam compreender como Bella podia dizer aquele tipo de coisa, depois de tudo que viveu. Admito que fiquei com um pouco de pena deles, pois só queriam o bem dela. Isso também não passou despercebido pela mesma, pois tão logo sua expressão suavizou e ela pegou as mãos de Angela.

_Eu amo todos! – disse ela. – Entendo a preocupação de vocês e agradeço, mas aconteceu, e não me arrependo. Um filho é sempre uma benção! Mas tudo isso vai ser muito melhor, se vocês puderem me apoiar ao em vez de me julgarem. – Bella apertou mais firme a mão de Ângela, que ainda estava em choque com tudo aquilo. - Por favor! Preciso de vocês!

Houve um momento de silêncio. Todos ainda tentavam assimilar as palavras de Bella. Angela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

_Você está feliz? – foi a única pergunta feita.

Sem ao menos desviar o olhar, Bella confirmou, abrindo um sorriso.

_Muito mais do que você possa imaginar. – o brilho em seu olhar era inegável.

_Então acho que não posso dizer mais nada, além de que você sempre poderá contar conosco! - Ang olhou de relance para o namorado antes de voltar a fitar Bella. – E... Meus parabéns, mamãe!

Então elas se abraçaram. O gesto foi imitado por todos; e a mim só eram dirigidas congratulações e ameaças de que se magoasse Bella de novo, eu seria um homem morto.

Fim do Flashback

Foi inevitável sorrir ao me lembrar que mesmo com todo o alvoroço que causei, os amigos de Bella ainda eram leais a ela, ainda a apoiavam, mesmo que suas escolhas fossem as mais malucas possíveis. Era de amigos assim que Bella precisava a sua volta! E não pessoas como Charlie.

Mas logo tudo teria fim, se tudo desse certo. Se Renee tivesse a mesma reação que os amigos da filha tiveram, ocorreria tudo bem. E eu faria o que havia me programado fazer - pediria Bella em casamento, ainda esta noite!

O restante da viagem se passou rapidamente. Quando chegou o momento de aterrissarmos, acordei minhas duas dorminhocas e pousamos tranquilamente. Pegamos nossas bagagens e seguimos para um hotel. - Bella e eu havíamos chegado a um consenso de que como não sabíamos qual seria a reação de sua mãe, deveríamos ficar na casa dela, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Sugeri, muito sutilmente, que passássemos a manhã no hotel para que Bella se recuperasse da viagem, porque voos daquele porte já eram cansativos para os humanos, grávidas então... Deveria ser ainda mais exaustivo.

Ficamos na piscina - escolhi propositalmente um hotel que possuísse uma coberta. Bella variou a manhã inteira entre o conforto de uma espreguiçadeira e na água, já eu, fiquei na água, cuidando e brincando com Renesmee - vampiros sempre gostaram de água, mas Nessie parecia gostar mil vezes mais. Para fazê-la comer alguma coisa tive que levá-la a um bar que existia dentro da piscina, pois se não, ela passaria a manhã inteira sem comer absolutamente nada.

É incrível como minha pequena se acostumou rápido comigo, e eu com a ela. Não conseguia mais imaginar minha vida sem sua presença. Há muito tempo eu havia deixado de ser humano; há muito tempo, os sentimentos, ou parte deles, haviam morrido, mas quando Bella entrou em minha vida, algo mudou. Desde o primeiro instante que a vi eu soube que minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Ela era especial.

Hoje, com mais clareza do que nunca, eu tinha certeza disso. Bella me trouxe a vida novamente, todos os sentimentos perdidos, todos os sentimentos nunca experimentados, vieram... E vieram para ficar em mim.

A manhã passou rapidamente e com ela chegou a hora de irmos visitar Renee. Muito disfarçadamente, Bella e eu estávamos apreensivos quanto a sua mãe. Não sabíamos direito o que esperar.

Qual não foi a grande surpresa dela ao nos ver ali. Ficou muito contente por nos ver, na verdade, nos recebeu muito bem, e em seus pensamentos eu podia ver que ela não estava irritada por me ter próximo, apenas curiosa.

Iniciamos com uma conversa frívola. Renee não perguntava o real motivo de estarmos na cidade, e nós também não entraríamos no assunto, não com Nessie acordada. Porém a pequena pegou logo no sono - nos meus braços - e o clima automaticamente ficou pesado.

Verifiquei os pensamentos de Renee - continuavam calmos, ansiosos, curiosos. Bella por outro lado, estava totalmente apreensiva, suava frio, não parava de apertar as próprias mãos - puro sinal de nervosismo.

_Bom - começou ela, sem saber ao certo se deveria ou não dizer algo. – Viemos visitá-la, mãe, porque queremos lhe contar uma coisa.

Renee arqueou uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Sua mente tão singular se consorcia de curiosidade, levantando todo o tipo de hipótese sobre o que poderia ser. Na verdade, ela já tinha quase certeza do que era, mas preferiu se fazer de desentendida.

Mantive minha expressão composta para não deixar transparecer que eu sabia o que se passava por sua mente.

_O que vocês estão tentando me dizer? – perguntou nos levando direto ao assunto.

Bella estava apavorada, suas mãos estavam tão geladas quanto as minhas. Ela me olhou, procurando forças para contar o que era tão difícil para ela. Apertei suas mãos, passando-lhe confiança, mostrando-a que independente do que viesse a acontecer, eu estaria ali com ela. Ela não estava sozinha! Nem agora, nem nunca.

Ela olhou para Renesmee - ressonando tranquilamente em meus braços - abrindo um sorriso involuntário, e afagou o rosto de nossa pequena. Eu sabia o que seus pensamentos eram iguais aos meus, eu tinha certeza: não importava o que enfrentaríamos, não importava a opinião alheia, valeria a pena no final! Um filho era a maior benção que alguém poderia receber, e nunca seria um transtorno na nossa vida.

_Mãe... – Sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Ela não conseguia fitar Renee, estava encarando o chão. Deixei todo o peso de Nessie e um único braço e com a mão livre apertei levemente a mão de Bella.

_Eu não sei bem como lhe contar isso...

Renee revirou os olhos, bufando, parecia irritada com toda a enrolação da filha. Nós a fitamos, temerosos, Bella mais que eu.

_Ok! Quando você vai me falar que está grávida novamente? – Perguntou Renee impaciente.

Aquelas palavras pegaram até eu de surpresa. Sabia que ela estava desconfiada, mas certa?

Bella ficou pálida, imóvel, seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração acelerou drasticamente, o que me preocupou. Afaguei suas costas, tentando fazê-la voltar ao normal. Bella não me encarou, seus olhos estavam fixos na mãe.

_Calma Bella... – pedi num sussurro cada vez mais preocupado.

Eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber que não era assim que ela havia planejado aquela conversa. Bella me ignorou.

_Como... Como você...? – começou a gaguejar, tentando formular uma pergunta coerente.

Renee abriu um sorriso maternal e pegou a mão de Bella.

_Querida... – sussurrou ela paciente. – Você parece esquecer que eu sou sua mãe. Percebo cada detalhe que esteja relacionado à você, fora que já fiquei grávida também. – ela riu levemente.

Bella continuava confusa e confesso que eu também. Mesmo Renee sendo observadora, como ela havia descoberto?

A mãe de Bella suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

_Seios maiores. – ela gesticulou para o busto da filha, fazendo-a corar, e automaticamente sua mão foi para aquela região. – Corpo levemente mais inchado; mais cuidadosa; Edward mais cauteloso cuidadoso com você também, assim como Renesmee... – Renee foi indicando cada ponto que nunca pensei ser perceptível para um humano. – Mesmo você usando esta blusa mais solta, é possível ver, se estiver bastante atento, que já existe uma elevação. – Ao fim da explicação, Bella levou as mãos ao ventre.

Ela não sabia como reagir, talvez tivesse ficado esperando a explosão da mãe, a repreensão, ou a indiferença, mas nada disso veio. Renee tinha os pensamentos calmos, na verdade, felizes por ser avó novamente. Sempre gostei dela, mas depois desta aceitação tão fácil, eu a adorava! Creio que era o único homem no mundo a poder dizer que amava sua (futura) sogra!

_E... E então? – perguntou Bella engolindo seco, ainda esperando a reação negativa da mãe.

_Então o que querida? – perguntou Renee, ainda tranquila.

_A... A senhora não está brava? – indagou Bella ainda descrente.

Renee começou a rir - a idéia de estar brava lhe parecia totalmente absurda.

_Por que eu estaria brava Bella?

Bella não conseguia se conformar que a mãe aceitava tão bem aquilo.

_Você sabe o que o filho é do Edward, certo? – insistiu.

Sua mãe sorriu paciente, assentindo uma vez.

_Eu deduzi isso quando você apareceu aqui com ele. – respondeu ela simplesmente.

A essa altura, eu não conseguia mais segurar o sorriso, o qual foi gentilmente retribuído pela mãe de Bella.

_Quer... Quer dizer que a senhora não irá começar um sermão ou uma revolta sobre como eu não aprendo a lição e... – Bella começou a falar, cada vez mais nervosa, mas Renee a cortou.

_Filha, - disse ainda serena. – Eu bem sei o quão profundos foram os seus sentimentos por Edward, eu sei o quanto ele a feriu.

Senti meu coração falecido se contrair com aquelas palavras. Eu sabia que havia magoado Bella, sabia o quanto eu havia a feito sofrer, porém era doloroso ouvir alguém falar sobre aquilo. Renee não pareceu notar meu martírio particular, pois continuou:

_Mas também, sei o quanto ele a fez feliz! - aquelas palavras fizeram ambas sorrirem, cúmplices. Bella segurou forte minha mão, mostrando que a mãe falava a verdade. – Mesmo sendo uma surpresa para mim que você tenha voltado a se envolver com Edward, eu não creio que seja meu direito opinar. Você é maior de idade querida. Paga suas próprias contas. Tem uma filha, sabe o fardo e a graça que é ser mãe. E se mesmo assim, você achou que era certo se envolver com ele outra vez, sem cuidado algum no que resultou num novo neto para mim, eu só posso te apoiar e dizer que estarei ao seu lado! Ontem. Hoje. Amanhã e sempre!

Bella se desmanchou em lágrimas e abraçou a mãe - um abraço poderoso. Tão logo Renee começou a chorar também. Foi bom ver mãe e filha unidas, felizes. Foi bom ver que, pelo menos, alguém da família de Bella estava ao seu lado.

_Oh, mãe, obrigada! Obrigada! – Sussurrava meu anjo.

Eu estava mais tranquilo. Agora eu sabia que Bella ficaria bem.

O momento durou certo tempo. Não interferi, apenas balancei levemente Renesmee.

Eu estava contente por tudo ter acabado bem. Eu poderia então, fazer o que estava planejando há tempos - agora que as coisas estavam certas eu poderia pedir Bella em casamento, sem que houvesse motivos para que a mesma se sentisse culpada ou receosa em aceitar. Eu faria isso ainda hoje! Levaria Bella para jantar e faria o pedido! Claro que Renesmee sabia disso - já havíamos conversado. Ela adorou a idéia, e me devolveu o anel de minha mãe - para que eu pudesse dá-lo a Bella.

Esta noite, eu concertaria o último dos meus erros!

_Eu jamais a abandonaria sua boba! – disse Renee quando finalmente se separaram. – Nem a você, nem a Renesmee, e nem esse pequeno aqui. – terminou colocando a mão sobre o ventre de Bella. Sorriram. – Oh, seu ventre está enorme! De quanto tempo você está?

Bella pousou a mão sobre a da mãe.

_Não tenho certeza. Ainda não procurei um médico, mas pelas minhas contas devo está com um três meses de gravidez.

_Três meses? – perguntou Renee, surpresa. – Como você já pode estar com três meses e ainda não ter procurado um médico? – ela virou para me encarar. – Como permitiu isso, Edward?

Bella e eu sorrimos constrangidos, na verdade eu estava irritado. Esse era um dos grandes motivos para Bella e eu discutirmos - eu concordava que era insano ainda não termos ido procurar um médico, mas Bella teimava em querer resolver todo esse problema antes de procurar um.

_Já cansei de dizer à ela, Renee. – olhei sério para Bella, que abriu um sorriso sem graça, encolhendo os ombros. – Mas alguma vez ela me deu ouvidos? – Sua mãe riu levemente antes de voltar a encarar Bella.

_Você precisa procurar um médico querida! – disse tirando uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre os olhos da filha.

_Eu sei, mas queria resolver isso primeiro. - desculpou-se. – Prometo que assim que voltarmos, resolverei isso!

_Ótimo! – sorriu.

Era minha deixa para intervir.

_Bom, agora que resolvemos tudo, porque não saímos para comemorar, finalmente, sua gravidez, Bella? – perguntei sugestivamente.

Renee olhou espantada.

_Vocês dois ainda não comemoraram? Só os dois?

Bella abriu outro sorriso sem graça e, novamente, encolheu os ombros.

_Ainda não.

_Isso é um absurdo! Vocês irão hoje a noite! – garantiu ela. – Renesmee ficará comigo. Não se preocupem!

Sorri triunfante. Estava tudo dando certo.

Pela expressão de Bella, eu vi que ela pretendeu argumentar, mas depois mudou de idéia, e com um suspiro confirmou com a cabeça.

_Ok, vamos sair para comemorar.

Renee e eu sorrimos. Ela logo se levantou batendo palmas.

_Ótimo! Então vá lá pra cima ajeitar Renesmee. Dê um banho nela e se arrume! Edward e eu esperaremos aqui!

Bella me olhou temerosa, pois ela sabia que havia algo errado em Renee querer ficar sozinha comigo, mas em sua mente eu pude ver que ela queria apenas conversar, garantir que eu não mais magoaria sua filha. Não haveria problemas.

Assenti enquanto lhe passava Renesmee.

_Estarei aqui em baixo com sua mãe. – Bella assentiu levemente e saiu.

Renee e eu ficamos a observando desaparecer.

O silêncio pairou. Renee finalmente me encarou. Ela estava nervosa, não sabia bem como abordar o assunto, tinha medo de me ofender. Isso só me fez ter mais apresso por ela. Nervosamente, se levantou ficou de lado, apertando as próprias mãos, sem saber ao certo como começar. Eu esperei, paciente. Estava preparado para o que estava para vir.

Finalmente ela parou, apoiou as mãos no sofá a sua frente e me encarou - sua expressão era tranqüila. Eu podia ver que mesmo sem saber direito como colocar as palavras, ela sabia bem o que queria.

_Sabe Edward... Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, eu realmente acredito que você amou, e talvez, ainda ame a Bella... – Ela abriu um sorriso fraco, cativante.

Retribui o gesto, assentindo.

_Eu a amo mais do que tudo! – lhe garanti. – Sei que é difícil acreditar, mas só parti porque julguei que fosse o melhor para ela.

Renee assentiu. Para minha surpresa, ela acreditava.

_Eu acredito! Acredito mesmo, Edward!

Foi impossível conter o riso - as palavras dela eram tão diferentes do que eu estava acostumado a ouvir.

_A senhora é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso. – comentei divertido. A verdade é que mesmo eu, geralmente, não me importando com a opinião alheia, achei bom ouvir alguém dizer que acreditava, e mais... Em sua mente eu conseguia ver a sinceridade de suas palavras.

Renee também riu.

_Tenho certeza disso. – garantiu ela, divertindo-se também.

Ela se aproximou e voltou a sentar no sofá - a minha frente. Estava nervosa outra vez.

_Edward, por favor, não se ofenda com o que irei falar. – eu ia responder, mas ela prosseguiu. – Mas entenda, eu sou mãe da Bella! Mesmo percebendo o que ninguém percebe, mesmo notando o quão apaixonado é seu olhar e como você é tão protetor com minha filha...

Ela parou brevemente para me analisar. Eu escutei concentrado, não sabia ao certo até onde Renee era observadora. O quanto ela sabia?

Percebendo minha curiosidade, se explicou.

_O modo como você age com Bella é tão... Protetor, cuidadoso... Como... Como se ela fosse feita de cristal e qualquer movimento em falso que você faça poderia quebrá-la.

Fiquei estupefato por meio segundo - como Renee poderia ser tão observadora? Como ela podia perceber tão bem meu relacionamento com sua filha?

Mesmo estando surpreso e até mesmo um pouco preocupado com toda a percepção de Renee, eu precisava não deixar isso transparecer, então logo soltei uma risada, de leve, e brinquei:

_Com a sorte e o equilíbrio dela...

Renee rapidamente começou a rir também, relaxando.

_É... Tem razão...

Logo toda sua descontração sumiu e ela voltou a ficar séria.

_Mas... Eu falo de algo mais profundo, mais intenso! Falo de um zelo, uma ligação entre vocês dois tão intensa... Nunca vi nada igual! Vocês parecem sintonizados! Um se movimenta de acordo com o outro... – ela me olhou constrangida. – Não sei se consigo verdadeiramente entender a intensidade do relacionamento de vocês.

Eu não falei nada, tive medo de dizer alguma coisa e só fazer com que Renee acreditasse mais e mais em suas teorias que ela não tinha nem noção do quão corretas estavam.

Ela suspirou e voltou a se levantar, andando de um lado para o outro.

_Mas isso não muda o fato de você já tê-la abandonado, não só uma, mas duas vezes!

Senti minha alma arrebentar com aquelas palavras. Doía demais pensar no quanto errei com Bella.

Renee se virou para fitar meus olhos.

_Não posso esquecer tudo que você a fez passar, Edward. Sou mãe dela, mesmo com Bella escondendo seus sentimentos na maioria do tempo, eu sei bem o quanto ela ficou ferida e destruída.

Novamente eu não respondi.

Eu não podia culpá-la por dizer tudo aquilo, eu já havia dado muitos motivos para que Renee não tivesse confiança em mim.

Fechei meus olhos e permiti que o remorso e a dor da culpa percorressem minhas veias.

Senti Renee pegar minhas mãos, apertando-as levemente. Lentamente abri meus olhos para encará-la.

_Entenda Edward... Eu, verdadeiramente, acredito que você ame minha filha, mas preciso lhe pedir, ou melhor, suplicar! Não a magoe novamente. Se você não tiver certeza do que sente, se existe alguma chance de você não ser feliz ao lado dela, eu peço que se afaste agora! Não a magoe Edward! Ela já sofreu demais! A vida foi muito injusta com ela... Sou mãe! E como mãe zelo, acima de tudo, pelo bem da minha filha! Sei muito bem que ela não suportaria outra desilusão. Por favor, Edward! Se não tiver certeza do que quer, se afaste de Bella...

Percebi os olhos de Renee marejados.

Eu compreendia suas palavras. Em sua mente eu podia ver que, diferente de todos, Renee me queria ao lado de Bella. Acreditava que eu a amava, só dizia aquelas palavras por realmente temer a fragilidade dos sentimentos da filha.

_Renee, eu amo Bella! A amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! – falei com toda a convicção e sinceridade. – Ela, Renesmee e este filho que está a caminho são minha vida! Quando parti, as duas vezes, foi porque acreditei ser o melhor para Bella. Porém, fazer aquilo me destruiu! Por isso voltei. Eu a amo mais que minha própria vida! Não existo sem ela! Ela é meu sol! Meu ar! Meu chão! Jamais a deixarei novamente!

"Se for para não tê-la ao meu lado, se for para ter que me afastar de Bella, eu prefiro morrer." – Renee começou a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, ainda me encarando. Sua mente mostrava-me que ela acreditava em minhas palavras. – "Se um dia eu a deixar, Renee, será porque Bella me pediu para partir, por _vontade própria_. Eu jamais irei novamente!".

Renee sorriu e me abraçou, e instantaneamente retribui.

_Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir Edward.

Senti meu corpo transbordar de alegria. Eu sempre havia gostado de Renee, mas agora, depois de me aceitar tão facilmente, depois de tudo que eu fiz Bella passar, com certeza eu adorava minha sogrinha.

_Sabe... – comecei quando finalmente nos separamos do abraço. – Quando deixei Bella pela primeira vez... – Fui cortado por Renee, que levantou a mão, sinalizando para que eu não continuasse.

_Não precisa me dar explicações, Edward, - garantiu com um sorriso tranquilo. – Sei que teve seus motivos. Não precisa me dizer nada, nem a mim, nem a ninguém! Se existe uma pessoa que talvez mereça ouvir suas isso, é a Bella, e somente ela!

A cada palavra eu admirava mais e mais Renee. Ela estava agindo comigo de uma maneira que ninguém havia agido. Ela estava me dando a opção de guardar minhas justificativas, e era por isso que agora, mais do que nunca, ela merecia saber a verdade.

_Eu sei que não precisa. – garanti sorrindo também. – Mas eu verdadeiramente quero que você entenda, quero que você saiba o por que de minha partida.

Ela assentiu em silêncio. Em sua mente eu percebi que ela realmente não se importava em ficar às escuras, mas ao ver o quanto era importante para mim falar, ela escutaria.

Respirei fundo, criando coragem para falar de tempos tão doloroso para mim.

_Quando parti pela primeira vez... - eu não sabia como organizar a mentira da melhor maneira possível para que se aproximasse o máximo da realidade. – Carlisle havia aceitado a oferta de trabalhar em um grande hospital em Nova York. Todos precisávamos nos mudar às pressas. Eu amava Bella, mais do que tudo! Eu sabia que conseguiria manter um relacionamento à distância, porque eu tinha certeza de que era Bella que eu queria pelo resto da minha vida.

"Mas eu não podia pedir isso a ela, não podia pedir para ficar presa à alguém que ela quase nunca veria. Era pedir demais para qualquer um. Eu quis levá-la comigo, quis mantê-la ao meu lado, mas também não podia fazer isso." – Fiz uma breve pausa antes de continuar. – "Bella não pensaria com coerência, eu sabia disso. Se eu lhe dissesse para fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse para fugirmos juntos, sem nada além do amor um pelo outro, ela faria.".

Renee assentiu, sinalizando-me que compreendia minhas palavras. Então respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar. Sabia que tudo aquilo, mesmo não sendo a verdade já era o suficiente para me lembrar da real história e corroer minha alma.

__Eu não queria estragar a vida de sua filha. Queria que ela seguisse em frente, que não parasse, que não estragasse seu futuro com um namoro absurdo. Mas também sabia que se explicasse isso a ela, Bella jamais faria assim, ela ficaria a me esperar, independente do tempo. Eu sabia disso.

"Então eu menti, disse a ela que não a queria mais, para que assim, Bella seguisse em frente, experimentasse uma vida diferente, conhecesse outros caras. Eu queria que ela provasse o que era amar outras pessoas, pois, se quando eu retornasse, ela ainda me quisesse, poderíamos ficar juntos para sempre, porque com certeza, era o que ambos queriam...".

Renee sorriu levemente. Ela julgava meus motivos nobres, mesmo que eles tenham acarretado todo aquele sofrimento.

_Por favor, entenda, Renee... Entenda que eu não fazia idéia do que faria Bella passar. Eu não podia imaginar que ela cairia naquela depressão tão profunda. Não achei que seus sentimentos fossem tão intensos e... – comecei a ficar angustiado só de me lembrar do que a fiz passar.

Renee pareceu perceber isso, pois me interrompeu, pegando minha mão em sinal de conforto.

_Está tudo bem Edward, eu compreendo. Isso é passado! Acalme-se, sim? – Ela sorriu.

Respirei fundo para me acalmar e então retribui o sorriso.

_Da segunda vez, eu jamais tinha pensado em partir novamente. Eu sabia que era Bella que eu queria. Estava ansioso pelo casamento, finalmente realizaria um sonho. – Senti a dor daquelas lembranças queimando como ácido em meu peito. – Mas então, um mês antes, eu acabei ouvindo, sem querer, uma conversar de Bella e Ângela. – engoli em seco, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava meus olhos.

Aquela maldita conversa que quase arruinou minha vida voltou como um flash em minha mente.

_Eu não queria escutar, mas também não pude evitar. Quando estava prestes a sair de perto, Angela perguntou à Bella se ela pretendia ter filhos. – comecei a me desesperar com a memória. – Não pude evitar querer ouvir a resposta. Eu não podia ter filhos, pelo menos era isso que se acreditava até então. A vida inteira, eu, meus pais e irmãos soubemos que éramos estéreis, sofremos da mesma doença. Bella sabia disso! Sabia que eu jamais poderia lhe proporcionar a graça de ser mãe. Entretanto ela disse à Angela que queria, sim, ter filhos, e muitos!

_Aquilo me destruiu... – Minha voz era embriagada pelo mesmo desespero que me consumiu naquele dia. – Bella sabia que eu não poderia lhe dar filhos! Já havíamos conversado sobre isso inúmeras vezes, mas aí, ela dizendo à Angela que queria ter filhos e...! – eu não conseguia terminar a frase. Dei um suspiro cansado. – Naquele momento eu soube que deveria partir. – declarei por fim.

Renee não disse nada, apenas voltou a me abraçar. Em sua mente percebi que ela viu estampado em meu rosto o nível de desespero. Ela sabia que eu dizia a verdade.

_Sinto muito Edward... – sussurrou.

Eu soltei um riso fraco, sem a menor sombra de humor.

-Irônico, não? – Nos separamos e Renee voltou a me fitar com pena. – Abdiquei da minha felicidade, abri mão de Bella para que a mesma fosse feliz, realizasse o sonho de ser mãe, e acabei abandonando-a quando grávida...

Renee segurou minha mão com força, compreendendo todo meu martírio particular. Mas nada mudaria o que aconteceu, nada que ela, ou qualquer outro, fizesse ou dissesse mudaria o que eu fiz Bella passar.

_Seus motivos foram nobres, Edward, - disse-me ela por fim. – Sei que nada saiu como você planejava, mas você não tinha como imaginar. Agora é passado. O importante é que você está aqui agora, e vai ajudar Bella, certo? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

Sua alegria e conforto eram contagiantes. Sorri também.

_Certo... – concordei e rapidamente e ela mudou de assunto.

Depois disso ficamos conversando por mais alguns instantes até Bella retornar com nossa filha, já vestida. Brincamos mais um pouquinho com Renesmee e depois nos despedimos.

Seguimos para o hotel para nos arrumarmos.

Durante todo o percurso, Bella e eu estávamos sorrindo, mais felizes do que jamais estivemos, desde que ela me contou sobre a gravidez.

Chegando ao hotel, Bella foi se arrumar com um vestido que Alice havia mandado para ela - às vezes eu amava muito minha irmã!

Vesti uma roupa, também separada pela minha irmã - uma calça e sapato social, e uma camisa, todos pretos.

Após já estar vestido, aguardei Bella terminar de se arrumar - na sacada de nosso quarto.

Senti seus braços envolvendo minha cintura cerca de um quarto de hora mais tarde. Virei-me, ficando de frente para ela.

UAU! Bella estava linda! O vestido era longo de um azul quase tão belo quanto os olhos de nossa filha; logo embaixo do busto, havia uma faixa, um pouco mais escura que o vestido, realçando os seios de Bella, além de deixar mais visível a pequena barriga dela. Seus cabelos estavam meio-presos, deixando leves cachos caírem sobre seu ombro. Em seus braços estavam luvas, três-quartos, brancas. Ela estava deslumbrante!

_Você está maravilhosa! – a elogiei enquanto envolvia sua cintura, beijando-lhe a testa.

Suas bochechas coraram com o comentário e ela desviou o olhar.

_Obrigada. – sussurrou.

Momento depois, voltou a me fitar.

_Você também está lindo!

Sorri de leve.

_Obrigado. – beijei novamente sua testa. – Pronta para ir?

Ela riu e assentiu.

_Sim, mas você terá que me ajudar mais do que nunca. Mesmo que eu já tenha me acostumado a usar salto alto, tenho medo de cair com esse negócio. – resmungou ela olhando para o próprio pé.

Eu me limitei a rir.

_Acho que Alice está tentando matar a mim e ao nosso filho! – brincou quando finalmente começamos a caminhar.

Novamente, eu ri e a puxei para mais perto do meu corpo.

_Não se preocupe! Eu a protegerei de tudo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Até de você mesma.

Ela me olhou feia e mostrou a língua. Eu apenas ri de sua atitude infantil.

Quando estávamos finalmente no carro, ela voltou a falar comigo:

_Você não vai mesmo me dizer a onde estamos indo?

Ri outra vez, negando com a cabeça.

_Terá que esperar até chegarmos lá!

Novamente ela se emburrou, arrancando de mim uma nova risada. Mesmo com ela fazendo manha eu não tirava um sorriso do rosto - tudo estava perfeito! E depois dessa noite, minha vida finalmente seria completa.

Eu havia preparado tudo, antes mesmo de sairmos de Forks. Eu, juntamente com Alice, escolhi a dedo o melhor restaurante da região, mandando-o fechar apenas para nós, pedindo para prepararem uma mesa que ficasse no deck - a beira do rio da cidade - deveria ser a luz de velas, e ter um piano.

Quando chegamos lá, tudo estava como deveria estar - a decoração da melhor qualidade, e impecável.

Bella ficou deslumbrada com tudo aquilo, enquanto a conduzia para nossa mesa.

_Edward... – chamou ainda observando o ambiente.

Puxei a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, Bella assim o fez.

_Você... Você fechou o restaurante mais caro de Jacksonville? – ela estava incrédula.

Limitei-me a rir, assumindo meu lugar à sua frente.

_Achei que seria bom termos um pouco de privacidade. – respondi simplesmente.

Bella continuava desacreditada.

_Você é louco? – perguntou ela.

Eu ri novamente. Bella continuava tão bobinha em alguns aspectos!

O garçom logo chegou trazendo o cardápio, Bella olhou-o atentamente.

_Peça o que quiser! – incentivei.

_Posso lhes trazer um pouco de vinho? – sugeriu o garçom. – Temos um vinho francês de sessenta e três, magníficos!

Bella abaixou o cardápio, agradada com a ideia. Eu não gostei. Será que ele não via que ela estava grávida? Rapidamente neguei com a cabeça.

_Não, obrigado! – falei sem tirar os olhos de minha Bella. – Ela não pode tomar nada alcoólico.

Na mente do garçom, vi que iria sugerir apenas para mim, então tratei de acrescentar rapidamente.

_Eu irei acompanhá-la. Não beberei nada alcoólico. – "Nada alcoólico, nem de nenhum tipo!" acrescentei, rindo, mentalmente.

Bella revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar o cardápio.

_Traga-me um suco de maracujá, por favor. – pediu sorrindo politicamente, mas eu podia ver que ela ainda estava irritada por conta do vinho.

O garçom anotou seu pedido e se voltou para mim.

_E o senhor? – perguntou ele cordialmente.

Declinei com a mão.

_Nada para mim, obrigado.

Assim que o garçom se retirou, eu peguei suavemente a mão de Bella.

_Finalmente está tudo resolvido. – comentei sem desviar meus olhos dos dela.

Incrível como ela ainda me fascinava.

Bella sorriu para mim e assentiu.

_Sei como se sente. – ela apertou suavemente minha mão. – É reconfortante sabermos que as coisas finalmente se aquietarão.

Sorri em resposta.

Finalmente nossas vidas se aquietariam, finalmente poderíamos nos curtir. A vida já aprontara muito conosco, e estava mais do que na hora de recebermos nosso merecido descanso. O melhor de tudo era saber que depois desta noite, desse jantar especificamente, nossa vida seria completa!

O garçom trouxe a bebida de Bella e aproveitou para fazer o pedido de sua refeição, e, obviamente, declinei a minha.

Não desviei os olhos de minha Bella nem por um minuto que fosse. Mesmo sabendo que isso a incomodava, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Ela era minha vida! Era meu ar! Era meu TUDO! Eu tinha medo de piscar, tinha medo de fechar os olhos e ela desaparecer, como num passe de mágica!

Tudo estava finalmente se encaixando, dando certo.

E se fosse mentira? E se não fosse real? E se eu piscasse e descobrisse que tudo não passou de uma alucinação? Eu não suportaria! Preferia não desviar os olhos dela, era mais seguro e reconfortante.

Quando ficamos sozinhos outra vez, fiz sinal para que a banda, que se encontrava dentro do restaurante, começasse a tocar. Levantei-me e ajudei Bella, e quase que instantaneamente, começamos a bailar. Ela apoiou a cabeça na curvatura de meu pescoço e me permitiu guiá-la.

Deixei que seu doce veneno me embriagasse. O cheiro de Bella era como meu ópio particular - nada me era mais cobiçado, como também, nada me era mais letal. Aquele pequeno momento com ela era de pura alegria para mim. Minha Bella estava em meus braços novamente. Parecia que faziam séculos que isso não acorria. Se dependesse de mim, ela nunca mais sairia de meu abraço protetor.

_Parece que faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso... – comentei sem parar de valsar.

Bella riu contra meu corpo e respondeu em tom de brincadeira:

_Não sabe o quanto fico feliz por isso... Só danço porque você realmente gosta.

Acabei por rir também. Bella era absurda às vezes.

_Estou feliz por tudo ter finalmente terminado. - levantei seu rosto para que fitasse o meu. – Estou feliz porque agora finalmente poderemos curtir nossa família sem nenhum empecilho.

Ela suspirou e assentiu.

_Me sinto da mesma maneira.

_Você não sabe como me faz feliz, Bella... – apoiei minha cabeça na sua. – Parece que você não existe... – por mais que eu não quisesse parecer muito meloso, a emoção em minha voz era muito perceptível. – Mesmo não te merecendo, a cada dia que passa você me faz mais feliz. Você é única Bella! Faz coisas que ninguém jamais fez e faria. Você faz meus sonhos mais profundos se tornarem realidade. Você transforma algo impossível em possível. Você faz milagres em minha vida.

Bella sorriu em resposta. Seus olhos ficaram mais cristalinos - as lágrimas chegavam aos poucos.

_Você me faz um homem muito feliz! Não sou nada sem você Bella! Eu sou o mais sortudo desse mundo só por tê-la junto a mim...

Ela nada disse, apenas desviou o olhar, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito.

Mesmo não querendo dizer nada, mesmo sem verbalizar sentimento algum, seu corpo me mostrava seu sofrimento. Minhas palavras que deveriam ser para deixá-la feliz e lisonjeada serviram apenas para lhe causar dor.

_Bella o que houve? – perguntei preocupado.

Eu não tinha ideia do que havia mudado. Segundos atrás ela estava bem, feliz... Por que minhas palavras a feriram tanto?

Ela continuou sem dizer nada. Afastou-se de mim e caminhou até a beira do deck, apoiando-se no corrimão - admirando a lua refletida no rio.

_Bella... – chamei-a desolado.

Causava tanta dor nela assim ouvir meus sentimentos?

Fui em sua direção, mas antes que eu encostasse nela, a mesma fez sinal para que eu ficasse onde estava. Parei imediatamente.

_Por favor... – pediu num sussurro aflito. Era nítido que chorava. – Por favor, não se aproxime...

Aquilo me corroeu por dentro. Ela ainda estava na defensiva, ainda tinha receio por me ter por perto. Parecia que o conto de fadas não teria um final feliz afinal.

O que eu deveria fazer? Eu não queria ir contra a sua vontade, mas também não suportava vê-la sofrer. Se eu soubesse que dizer o que sentia lhe causaria tanta dor, eu jamais teria dito... Mas agora eu não podia voltar atrás com as palavras... Elas já haviam saído de minha boca, já haviam chegado aos ouvidos de Bella, fazendo-a sofrer.

Eu não sabia direito o que fazer. Tinha medo de reagir e a magoar ainda mais, por isso, fiz a única coisa que me daria conforto naquele momento, a única coisa que julguei inofensiva. Fui até o piano.

Passei os dedos pelas teclas, sem realmente encostar. Fechei meus olhos e permiti que a música se formasse em minha mente. Deixei meus sentimentos falarem por mim, deixei-me levar.

Sem fazer alvoroço ou ficar nervoso, apenas deixei meus dedos agirem por si, compondo uma melodia que exteriorizava o que sentia.

Sem me dar conta, eu estava tocando e cantando.

Where are those happy days? / Onde estão aqueles dias felizes?

They seem so hard to find / Eles parecem tão difíceis de encontrar

I try to reach to you / Eu tento chegar até você

But you have closed your mind / Mas você tem fechado a sua mente

What happened to our love? / O que aconteceu com nosso amor?

I wish I understood / Eu gostaria poder compreender

It used to be so nice / Ele costumava ser tão agradável

It used to be so good / Ele costumava ser tão bom

De onde aquelas palavras haviam saído? Eu não fazia idéia, mas foi bom pronunciá-las. Não eram para Bella, eram mais para mim mesmo. EU queria poder compreender como chegamos ao ponto que chegamos. Como deixamos nossas vidas alcançarem os extremos? Como deixamos tantas magoas envenenarem nosso amor? Por que os momentos felizes parecem tão distantes? Por que Bella não permite que eu me aproxime?

Para nenhuma dessas indagações eu tinha resposta, na verdade, eu nem sabia se Bella as tinha, não importava. Eu só queria deixar a dor diminuir, queria fazer com que as adagas que desfaleciam minha alma, aos poucos amenizassem. Queria fazer a dor tão avassaladora diminuir.

Olhei para Bella, mas ela continuava observando o luar.

Balancei negativamente minha cabeça, dando um suspiro cansado. Parecia que a batalha estava perdida.

Fechei meus olhos e voltei a cantar.

So when you aren't near me / Então quando você não estiver perto de mim

Darling can't you hear me? / Querida você não pode me ouvir?

Num fio de desespero, eu olhei novamente para Bella, esperando que ela fosse me olhar ou ao menos falar comigo. Nada. Ela continuava a fitar o rio. Aquilo me despedaçou.

Bella tinha tomado a decisão dela afinal.

Fechei meus olhos novamente e continuei a tocar aquela música, onde meus sentimentos falavam por mim.

S.O.S / S.O. S (Socorro)

The love you gave me / O amor que você me deu

Nothing else can save me / Nada mais pode me salvar

S.O.S / S.O. S (Socorro)

When you're gone / Quando você tiver ido

How can I try, if it's vain? / Como eu posso tentar, se é em vão?

When you're gone / Quando você tiver ido

Though I try, how can I carry on? / Embora eu tente, como posso continuar?

Socorro! Era isso que eu queria gritar.

Tudo que eu queria, tudo que eu precisava era do amor de Bella, mas este já me parecia perdido.

Eu queria lutar! Eu lutaria a vida inteira se fosse preciso, se houvesse alguma esperança, mas parecia ser inútil. Não levaria a lugar nenhum. Talvez eu devesse me conformar com isso...

Eu não queria mais pensar, não queria mais ouvir minhas próprias palavras se conformarem com um fato tão doloroso.

Eu estava pronto para parar de tocar, mas para meu espanto, a voz de Bella começou a soar em meus ouvidos - completando minha música.

Continuei a tocar.

Olhei em sua direção e agora ela me fitava. Suas palavras pareciam com as minhas, carregadas de sentimentos sinceros.

You seem so far away / Você parece tão distante

Though you are standing near / Embora você esteja de pé perto

Ela se aproximou de mim enquanto cantava. Passou a mão por meus cabelos, com um sorriso fraco. Foi como estar em estado de graça sentir seu toque.

Não consegui entender o que ela queria dizer com "parecer tão distante"... Talvez ela não conseguisse sentir o amor que eu a devotava.

You made me feel alive / Você me fez sentir viva

Foi bom saber que eu causava esse efeito à Bella. Foi bom saber que eu era tão importante pra ela quanto ela pra mim.

Talvez ainda houvesse esperança! Talvez se eu pedisse, ela aceitaria!

But something died I fear / Mas uma coisa eu temo que tenha morrido

Meu peito se dilacerou com aquelas palavras tão afiadas naquela voz tão doce. Mesmo eu a fazendo se sentir viva, para ela nosso amor havia morrido. Nada mais poderia salvá-lo então?

Eu quis parar de tocar, quis acabar com aquilo, mas não tive coragem, continuei tocando para minha Bella... Ou talvez, não tão minha.

I really tried to make it out / Eu realmente tentei botar para fora

Foi um pouco mais reconfortante ouvir aquelas palavras.

Mesmo Bella não acreditando no nosso amor, ela não tinha conseguido me esquecer. Um alívio percorreu meu corpo.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei os dela, carregados de emoção.

I wish I understood / Eu gostaria compreender

What happened to our love? / O que aconteceu com o nosso amor?

It used to be so good / Ele costumava ser tão bom

Por fim ela repetiu minhas palavras, mostrando-me que apesar de tudo que passamos, nosso amor havia sido intenso para ela também.

Ela sorriu pra mim - seu sorriso não chegou ao seu olhar, eu sabia disso. Retribui, sem realmente sorrir também. Era triste para ela, era triste para mim.

Bella subiu e se sentou em cima do piano. Continuou a cantar, desta vez, eu a acompanhei. Deixamos nossos sentimentos falarem por nós. Nada mais precisaria ser dito após aquela canção.

So when you're near me / Então quando você estiver perto de mim

Darling can't you hear me / Querido você não pode me ouvir

S.O.S / S.O. S (Socorro)

The love you gave me / O amor que você me deu

Nothing else can save me / Nada mais pode me salvar

S.O.S / S.O. S (Socorro)

When you're gone / Quando você estiver ido

How can I even try to go on? / Como é possível até mesmo tentar ir embora

When you're gone / Quando você estiver ido

Though I try, how can I carry on? / Embora eu tente, como posso continuar aqui?

So when you aren't near me / Então quando não você estiver perto de mim

Darling can't you hear me / Querido você não pode me ouvir

S.O.S / S.O. S (Socorro)

And the love you gave me / E o amor que você me deu

Nothing else can save me / Nada mais pode me salvar

S.O.S / S.O. S (Socorro)

When you're gone / Quando você estiver ido

How can I even try to go on? / Como eu posso até mesmo tentar?

When you're gone / Quando você estiver ido

Though I try, how can I carry on? / Embora eu tente, como posso continuar aqui?

When you're gone / Quando você estiver ido

How can I even try to go on? / Como eu posso até mesmo tentar?

When you're gone / Quando você estiver ido

Though I try, how can I carry on? / Embora eu tente, como posso continuar aqui?

Continuei a dedilhar para finalizar a música.

Respirei fundo e olhei para Bella. Seus olhos demonstravam a mesma emoção que os meus. Eu sabia que a música havia lhe tocado tanto quanto a mim. Por mais que tivéssemos nossas magoas, por mais que tivéssemos nossos medos, nosso lugar era um ao lado do outro! Precisávamos disso! Um era parte do outro! Dois corpos ligados pelo mesmo amor! Pela mesma alma!

Naquele momento, depois de ver Bella compartilhar daquela música comigo, sem ensaio ou aviso prévio, conseguimos compor uma música em perfeita sincronia, uma música que sabia dizer exatamente o que ambos sentiam. Eu tive certeza, Bella e eu nascemos para ficar juntos! Nada, nem ninguém, interfeririam mais nisso!

Eu iria pedir! Iria propor-lhe o casamento! Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, me pareceu a coisa certa a fazer!

_Bella... – peguei gentilmente sua mão e me levantei, aproximando-me para ficar de frente a ela, que ainda estava sentada no piano. – Bella, eu te amo! – acariciei lentamente seu doce rosto. – Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo! Você é minha vida! Você é o meu mundo! Não quero existir num mundo no qual você não pertença... – seu rosto se retorceu numa expressão indecifrável.

Ela fechou os olhos e me interrompeu.

_Edward... – começou a dizer, mas eu a impedi.

Eu queria terminar de falar, expor todos os meus sentimentos. O momento me exigia isso e eu o faria de bom grado.

_Escute, Bella! – pedi gentilmente. – Eu te amo! Quero recuperar todo o tempo que perdermos por conta de todas as besteiras que fiz. Quero concertar as coisas! Eu te amo! Eu te quero, Bella!

_Edward, por favor... – pediu ela num sussurro angustiado, mas eu não queria parar de falar, por isso continuei.

_Bella, você é tudo para mim! Você e nossos filhos... – toquei lentamente seu ventre com um sorriso bobo no rosto. – Quero que sejamos uma família! A família que deveríamos ter sido há muito tempo atrás...

O choque transpassou o rosto de Bella. Não consegui entender o por que daquilo. Talvez ela não esperasse por isso, mas não me importei, eu estava em êxtase. Finalmente tudo acabaria bem!

_Edward... – chamou-me urgentemente. – Edward não faça isso...! – pediu ela num desespero visível.

Inicialmente, a preocupação me atingiu. Será que ela não queria? Mas depois percebi que ela provavelmente imaginava que eu não tomaria nenhuma atitude, e eu sabia bem o quanto as palavras, e somente as palavras, sem ter nenhuma ação acompanhando-as a machucavam, então não dei a devida importância e continuei.

_Bella, você já me dá mais do que eu mereço, mais do que um dia eu pude ousar desejar! – abri outro sorriso bobo e peguei sua mão. – E mesmo sabendo que não tenho o direito de te pedir mais coisa alguma, ainda assim, ouso... – Beijei delicadamente sua mão enquanto tirava do bolso uma caixinha de veludo onde estava guardado o anel de noivado de minha mãe.

Abri a caixinha revelando o anel.

_Faça-me o homem mais feliz desse mundo Bella... - Ela perdeu a cor. A descrença era perfeitamente notável em seu rosto. Seu olhar ia do anel para mim e vice-versa. – Case-se comigo, Bella...

Seu coração acelerou drasticamente, sua respiração parou - era a emoção. Ela, com certeza, não esperava aquilo. Esperei que se recompusesse.

Os minutos se passaram. Bella continuava sem reação - pelo visto o choque havia sido MESMO grande, talvez eu devesse ter dado uma prévia antes, não sei... Bom agora não mais importava. Ela estava em choque e eu esperaria se recompor.

Apesar de ansioso para lhe beijar, eu sabia que ela precisava por as ideias em ordem.

Quando Bella finalmente reagiu, nada falou, simplesmente desceu do piano e caminhou até o deck, apoiando-se nele. Ouvi um choro silencioso vindo dela. Ela estava mais emocionada do que eu havia imaginado. Foi impossível não sorrir.

Caminhei até ela, abraçando-a por trás. Apoiei o anel no corrimão e comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela se arrepiou ao meu toque, sua respiração ficou acelerada, mas nada disse.

Continuei a beijar seu pescoço. Desci para o ombro e clavícula, deliciando-me com a maciez de sua pele, ansioso pela resposta que parecia durar uma eternidade.

_E então... – desisti de esperar e a pressionei um pouquinho, sem parar de beijar sua pele cálida. – Você pode Bella? – sussurrei, fazendo arrepios múltiplos percorrerem seu corpo. – Pode me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo?

_Edward eu... – ela começou, mas eu a cortei.

Por mais que fosse lindo ouvi-la dizer coisas tão românticas, eu almejava pelo "sim". Queria ir direto a ele, queria poder beijá-la e colocar o anel de minha mãe em seu dedo.

_Diga que "sim", Bella... – sussurrei novamente contra sua pele. – Diga que pode me fazer feliz...

Ela não respondeu, aumentando minha expectativa.

Por que era tão difícil responder? Ela não via como o silêncio era doloroso? Isso era maldade!

Apertei seu corpo contra o meu. Minhas mãos deslizaram pela curvatura de seu corpo enquanto meus lábios brincavam por seu pescoço.

_Diga que será minha Bella... – Insisti numa voz de veludo. – Diga que casa comigo... – sua respiração acelerou mais ainda, contudo, nada saiu de sua boca. – Diga que pode fazer isso Bella, diga que pode ser minha.

Ela respirou fundo e se virou, ficando de frente para mim. Seu olhar encontrou o meu. Eu vi muita emoção gritando daquelas duas esferas chocolates, mas não conseguia compreender seu significado.

_Você pode Bella? – perguntei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, sabendo que agora ela finalmente responderia, acabando de vez com esse maldoso martírio. – Pode me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo?

Seus olhos brilharam ao luar, gritando por algo que não consegui identificar. Por fim, ela respondeu, balançando com a cabeça.

_Não...


	48. Estupidamente Teimosa POV Bella

Nunca pensei que sofreria tanto em pronunciar uma simples palavra. Quando Edward me propôs o casamento pensei que meu peito não pudesse suportar a mistura de emoções que se explodia ali – por um lado, eu queria mais do que tudo sorrir e me entregar a ele, dizer o quanto o amava e o quanto era bom tê-lo em meus braços novamente, na verdade, quando ele pediu, eu estava a ponto de fazer isso mesmo, mas quanto dei por mim, as imagens do passado assombraram minha mente.

Lembrei-me de como Edward já fora o amor da minha vida uma vez, me lembrei de como eu o amei e de quando me largou. Se eu aceitasse, se eu desse essa chance a ele, Edward repetiria toda aquela história – me deixaria novamente, me abandonaria, como já provou por mais de uma vez, que faria algo do tipo.

Sofrer tudo aquilo de novo? Passar por tudo sozinha outra vez só para ter alguns meses, ou talvez simples dias de pura felicidade, de pura ilusão? Valia a pena?

Eu sabia que, sim, e eu passaria por tudo aquilo novamente, me permitiria morrer de amor se fosse preciso, só para ter um único minuto que fosse de felicidade plena, para poder degustar da ilusão de que Edward me desejaria mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que eu seria dele para sempre, que nosso amor era algo intenso, impossível de se negar. Mas então, quando eu estava pronta a me atirar no abismo, consciente de que uma hora meu corpo encontraria o chão, eu me lembrei que agora não era só eu que sofreria. Eu me lembrei que se eu me atirasse do abismo, junto viria minha única razão de viver. Renesmee também sairia machucada.

Como eu poderia me entregar a Edward sabendo que quando ele partisse, não afetaria só a mim? Renesmee também sofreria!

E agora? Ainda valia a pena? Eu sabia a resposta... Não valia! Eu morreria ardendo no fogo do inferno antes de permitir que uma única lágrima caísse dos olhos de minha pequena.

Ela não tinha culpa dos erros que Edward e eu cometemos, ela não merecia sofrer _por_ nós ou _com_ nós.

Foi esse pensamento que me deu as forças – as quais eu não tinha – para dizer aquela palavra tão torturante. Renesmee era o único motivo por eu me manter no chão, por eu não me atirar num abismo de ilusão que não levaria a nenhum outro lugar que não fosse ao sofrimento.

Foi doloroso ver o desapontamento, a frustração, a dor, nos olhos de Edward; aparentemente, ele não achou que eu fosse negar, na verdade, nem _eu _acreditei que fosse capaz de fazer isso... mas era preciso.

O restante do jantar fora rápido e silencioso. Eram tantas as coisas a serem ditas que o silêncio era a melhor solução.

Edward não tocou mais no assunto... Tentou agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não queria que eu o visse sofrer, na certa, não queria que eu sentisse culpa, mas não adiantava, eu, ainda sim, sentia, porém nada me faria mudar de ideia. Era a felicidade de nossa filha que estava em jogo, e isso era muito mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, Edward esperou que eu estivesse devidamente acomodada na cama para informar-me que naquela noite não poderia ficar – deu a desculpa, esfarrapada, de que precisava caçar – eu sabia que era mentira... Seus olhos ainda estavam ocres, mas também sabia que ele apenas queria um tempo para si, para se recompor da decepção de minha recusa.

Isso só fez minha culpa aumentar, mas eu não poderia ceder. Se ele se visse com tudo que desejava em mãos criaria novos objetivos e com isso, partiria novamente. Além do que, enquanto ele tentava me reconquistar, ele era um excelente pai para Renesmee – sempre presente em tudo, sempre suprindo todas as necessidades da filha.

Se Edward realizasse todos seus desejos ele continuaria a ser um bom pai? Continuaria a ter a mesma devoção para com nossa filha?

Eu não tinha certeza da resposta, mas não estava disposta a pagar para ver. A felicidade de minha filha era um preço alto demais para eu arriscar.

A noite foi longa – demorei a pegar no sono. Mesmo sabendo que era um péssimo hábito, eu havia me acostumado a dormir no aconchego do abraço de Edward... E agora sem ele, era estranho – faltava algo, faltava uma parte de mim...

Estranho. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Desde que Edward voltara, eu não me sentia mais incompleta... Sempre me forçava a recordar o que era a dor da ausência, mas não sentia mais aquele buraco crescer e engolir minha alma e minha esperança aos poucos.

Entretanto, naquele momento, sozinha no quarto de hotel, depois de ter recusado o pedido de Edward – o qual deixava claro que não poderíamos ficar juntos nunca e que ele deveria seguir seu caminho – fez com que aquela dor, tão aguda e que parecia distante, voltar à tona, causando um aperto em meu peito tão grandioso que chegava a doer fisicamente.

Era duro aceitar de uma vez a realidade, era duro saber que agora talvez Edward seguisse em frente, era duro perceber que eu jamais teria meu conto de fadas de volta, jamais chegaria ao meu "felizes para sempre"... Mas eu precisava aceitar que meu destino era zelar pela felicidade de meus filhos e viver uma vida paralela a de Edward.

Foi quando os primeiros raios de sol já estavam prestes a nascer quando o cansaço finalmente me levou para a inconsciência. Edward ainda não havia retornado.

Quando acordei o sol já estava alto, porém coberto por algumas nuvens – algo não muito comum em Jacksonville.

Como de costume, me espreguicei e lentamente girei na cama. Foi impossível não me sentir frustrada ao perceber que eu continuava sozinha.

Foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que acordei sozinha. O vazio que senti naquele momento fez lágrimas quererem escorrer por meus olhos. Alguns cortes, ainda não cicatrizados, de meu pulso pulsaram, alertando-me de como a culpa era minha e que eu deveria ser punida por causar tanta dor em Edward. Contudo, me contive – nem mesmo sei dizer o porque daquilo, mas algo que eu não sabia dizer o que era me impediu de descontar minha frustração em mim mesma. Talvez fosse hora de encarar os problemas de frente, aceitando as consequências de minhas escolhas sem usar de minha "válvula de escape"...

Com um suspiro pesado me levantei. Em cima da mesa fora colocado um café da manhã completo – só podia ser Edward. Sai da cama e me aproximei do local e notei que ali havia um bilhete com a caligrafia impecável dele.

_"Bella,_

_Sinto por não estar aí quando você abrir os olhos, mas precisei buscar Renesmee na casa de sua mãe._

_Não se preocupe com nada, já arrumei nossas malas e cuidarei de Nessie._

_Arrume-se com tranquilidade e tome um bom café da manhã._

_Vou levar nossa menina para dar um último passeio antes de voltarmos. Estaremos de volta a tempo do vôo._

_Qualquer coisa me ligue._

_Com carinho,_

_Edward Cullen"_

Como sempre, Edward estava zelando por mim... Até mesmo nos momentos em que eu o feria tão profundamente. Será que eu havia feito a escolha certa? Será que Edward continuava o mesmo inseguro de anos atrás? Será que ele não havia amadurecido? Por que eu havia negado seu pedido? Ontem parecia tão claro o motivo, e hoje parecia muito infundado...

A ideia de ter tomado a escolha errada me enjoou e assim, como a minutos atrás, senti uma necessidade enorme de me punir por aquilo.

Sem perceber direito, peguei um canivete em minha bolsa e fui pronta para me cortar, mas ao olhar para meu pulso, lágrimas tomaram conta de meus olhos.

Quantas marcas havia ali? Eram incontáveis! Quais os motivos? Não havia como saber... E desses cortes tão recentes, qual era o motivo para eles estarem ali? Eu nem ao menos sabia! Eles nem cicatrizados estavam, mas o motivo por estarem ali estava perdido no esquecimento... Como eu deixei as coisas chegarem nesse ponto? Como?

Assustada comigo mesma eu larguei o canivete e, por instinto, dei alguns passos para trás. Aquilo estava se tornando um vício!

Fechei meus olhos e permiti que as lágrimas caíssem, revelando meu desespero. O que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida? Que exemplo eu estava dando à Renesmee? Por que eu estava jogando fora todas as minhas oportunidades de ser feliz? O que havia de errado comigo?

Nem um minuto se passou e meu celular começou a tocar descontroladamente. Eu nem precisava olhar no visor para saber que era Edward – Alice provavelmente me vira com o canivete na mão ou chorando descontroladamente e avisara o irmão.

Eu não queria atender, não queria enfrentar ninguém, especialmente Edward, mas sabia que se não atendesse ele viria atrás de mim.

_Alô? – atendi sem vontade. Apesar de tentar me manter composta eu sabia que minha voz ainda entregava meu estado de espírito.

_Bella? – A voz, inconfundivelmente preocupada, de Edward soou em meus ouvidos. – Bella você está bem? Alice me ligou e... – Nesse instante o interrompi. Eu não queria continuar a ouvi-lo se preocupar. Eu não merecia sua preocupação. Eu não merecia nada.

_Eu não fiz nada Edward! – garanti sem ânimo algum. – Eu estou bem...

_Bella... – A voz dele era piedosa, o que só fez meu remorso aumentar.

Eu fiz mesmo a escolha certa?

_Edward eu estou bem... – assegurei, tentando me recompor. Eu precisava me arrumar. Pela hora, Edward e Nessie logo voltariam para seguirmos para o aeroporto. – Fique tranquilo.

Ele passou um minuto em silêncio, avaliando minhas palavras, provavelmente.

_Está bem. – disse ele suspirando. – Você já tomou café da manhã?

_Já... – menti descaradamente. Meu olhar encontrou a mesa tão bela a minha frente, só fazendo meu remorso aumentar, e com ele meu enjoo.

_Bella você precisa se alimentar! – retrucou ele, bravo agora. Como ele sabia que eu estava mentindo até por telefone? Oh meu Deus que homem era aquele que eu joguei fora? – Você está grávida! Não pode ficar pulando refeições!

_Edward – interrompi antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. Eu não suportaria ouvir mais preocupação de sua parte. – Eu estou bem! Preciso me arrumar agora... Nos vemos daqui a pouco. – Sem nem ouvir sua resposta eu desliguei. Era melhor assim.

Arrumei-me, sem muita vontade. Hoje, mais do que qualquer outro dia, eu senti necessidade de colocar minhas luvas. Pela primeira vez desde que fiz o primeiro corte eu meu pulso, eu senti vergonha daquilo, senti vergonha em ser tão fraca, em possuir um vício tão covarde.

Edward e Nessie chegaram não muito tempo depois, ambos empolgados, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Para Nessie nada acontecia, mas para Edward eu sabia que não era assim. Algumas vezes nossos olhares se encontraram, ele sorria pra mim, gentilmente. Seu sorriso, sem realmente chegar aos olhos, me mimava e zelava por mim como fizera desde que voltara. Isso só fez minha culpa aumentar.

Durante todo o tempo, eu observei Edward e Nessie a distância. Eles eram perfeitos juntos. Pai e filha se curtiam e se amavam incondicionalmente. Não era possível dizer que aquele pai tão zeloso e atencioso não fizera parte de todos os momentos da filha, a mesma maneira que era impossível dizer que aquela menina tão apegada ao pai não encontrou nele o apoio e a confiança necessária para dar seus primeiros passinhos, ou até mesmo esforçar-se para transmitir felicidade a ele, fazendo de sua primeira palavra "papai". Quem os visse unidos como eram, não acreditaria na realidade!

Por algum motivo, que não consegui compreender, Edward não me permitiu ficar sozinha com Renesmee. Nossa filha parecia ansiosa para me dizer alguma coisa, mas Edward nunca permitia... Sempre nos interrompia ou desviava a atenção de Nessie. Seria aquilo raiva? Vingança pelo que fiz? Talvez eu merecesse...

O voo de volta foi tranquilo, apesar deu ter passado mal durante quase todo o percurso. Edward ficou preocupado, era visível, mas conseguiu conter-se ao perceber que com seu excesso de preocupação ele estava assustando e preocupando Renesmee.

Só quando a pequena caiu no sono Edward se manifestou.

_Como se sente? – perguntou ele, preocupado. Encostou a mão em minha testa para verificar minha temperatura. A sensação foi boa. Fechei os olhos para desfrutar melhor.

_Me sinto um pouco enjoada. – confessei.

Edward deu um suspiro pesado e chamou a comissária de bordo.

_Por favor – disse ele à aeromoça. –, poderia trazer algo leve para ela comer. – Nesse momento eu abri os olhos e o fitei horrorizada com a ideia de comer algo naquele estado.

_Sim senhor – disse ela antes de se retirar.

_Edward você é louco? – perguntei descrente. – Eu vou vomitar se comer alguma coisa agora!

Edward me olhou bravo.

_Você não irá vomitar! Seu mal-estar se dá por não ter comido nada desde o jantar de ontem! – Então ele sabia. Encolhi meus ombros, envergonhada. – Por Deus, Bella! Deixar de se alimentar não é bom nem para um humano normal! Para uma mulher grávida é pior ainda! – Ele parecia descrente com o que eu fizera, como se fosse uma coisa absurda. Bom, realmente era, mas não era motivo para tanto.

_Eu não senti fome, só isso. – Tentei me defender, mas sabia que não tinha razão.

_Você precisa se alimentar! – disse-me num tom severo. – Não vou permitir que acabe com sua saúde... – Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes da comissária chegar com a minha refeição.

Edward me fez comer tudo.

Detesto admitir, mas ele estava certo. Comer realmente me fez melhorar e quando já estava devidamente alimentada, foi preciso Edward apenas sussurrar algumas palavras de minha canção de ninar para eu cair no sono profundo.

_Acorde Bella Adormecida... – Foi ouvindo essas palavras que despertei. A primeira coisa que vi foram as esmeraldas ocres de Edward. – Nos já chegamos… - Ele deu um leve beijo em minha testa antes de se levantar com Renesmee em seus braços, a qual dormia tranquilamente ali.

Como que uma injeção de ânimo, eu despertei prontamente e a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar uma manta na bolsa nossa filha e jogá-la sobre o ombro de Edward cobrindo-a de maneira que a mesma não tomasse friagem.  
_Vista um casaco. – pediu-me Edward. – Está frio lá fora e não quero que adoeça.

Obedeci a ele – eu não tinha forças para discutir.

Quanto mais eu o observava com Renesmee, quanto mais eu percebia o jeito que ele me tratava, mais eu me sentia mal pelo que fiz. Eu já não tinha certeza se aquilo havia sido certo. A única certeza que me dava era que eu não era uma boa pessoa, pois só fazia as pessoas que eu mais amava sofrerem.

Quando saímos do avião, Edward, a contragosto, me deu Renesmee – ele não gostava quando eu carregava peso, mas era nossa filha ou nossas malas.

Ao chegarmos ao saguão a família Cullen nos esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Cumprimentamos-nos rapidamente e seguimos viagem, afinal, eu estava cansada. Renesmee estava desacordada em meus braços e principalmente eu não estava com ânimo para comemorações ou alegrias... Eu só queria o aconchego de minha cama. Edward pareceu perceber isso e tratou de levar Resnemee e eu para casa o mais rápido possível.

No meio do caminho, Nessie acordou enérgica e disposta e, por mais uma vez, Edward não a deixou conversar comigo.

Aquilo estava verdadeiramente me irritando. Qual era o problema de minha filha falar comigo? Por mais que Edward estivesse chateado eu tinha o direito de falar abertamente com Renesmee, afinal ela era minha filha!

Finalmente chegamos em casa. Edward ajudou Renesmee e eu a sairmos do carro e enquanto entrávamos, ele foi tirar nossas malas do carro.

_Finalmente em casa! – declarei com um sorriso mecânico nos lábios, assim que adentrei.

Renesmee passou por mim correndo e gritando, feliz por estar em casa. Eu me dignei a rir de sua "festa". Minha filha era tão preciosa, tão única... Não havia um único dia em que eu não me orgulhasse dela.

Ela e meu pequenino, que crescia rapidamente dentro de mim, eram meus maiores tesouros. Sentei-me no sofá, acariciando minha barriga.

Edward estava entrando com as malas quando Renesmee pulou ao meu lado, pronta a falar alguma coisa quando Edward rápida e ligeiramente desesperado interveio.

_Filha... – disse ele. – Porque você não liga para seus tios e avós? Eles estão com muitas saudades de você. – Eu não gostei daquilo.

Minha paciência já estava se esgotando e Edward estava me irritando com aquilo. Mas desta vez Renesmee não se deixou levar pelas palavras do pai.

_Mas eu... – Ela tentou intervir, mas Edward a cortou novamente.

_Vá querida, depois você fala com sua mãe. – Ele sorriu e acariciou levemente sua cabeça. – Até porque, assim você poderá perguntar se Safira está bem. – Falar sobre o tigre de Nessie foi o suficiente para desviar sua atenção.

Ela se levantou, pronta para ir ligar para a casa dos Cullen, mas eu a detive. Desta vez eu não deixaria passar. Se ela queria falar comigo, ela falaria.

_Espere, meu anjo. – pedi gentilmente, puxando-a para meu colo. – Você queria falar comigo. O que era?

_Deixe para outra hora Bella. – disse Edward passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Renesmee quer saber de Safira.

_Não! – respondi séria. Eu já estava mais do que irritada. – O que era querida? – perguntei voltando minha atenção para Nessie. – O que você queria falar comigo?

Ela pegou minha mão esquerda, com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso encantador nos lábios que logo se desfez ao ver algo em minha mão. Não entendi sua reação.

_Cadê o anel? – perguntou ela séria voltando a olhar meu rosto. Continuei sem compreender até que ela prosseguiu. – Papai te pediu em casamento. Onde está o anel?

Eu estaquei. Ela sabia que Edward me pedira em casamento? Como? Cada célula de meu corpo gelou sem saber o que responder. Olhei para Edward pedindo ajuda e explicações.

_Eu pedi o anel para ela de volta. - explicou ele, se aproximando. – Ela deduziu que eu iria pedi-la em casamento.

Então era por isso que ele estava evitando deixar Renesmee falar comigo! Mais uma vez, ele estava zelando por nós, evitando que nós saíssemos magoadas de uma provável discussão. Isso só fez minha culpa e remorso aumentarem...

Pelo olhar de Renesmee eu percebi que ela aguardava por uma resposta, mas eu não conseguia reagir. E como um anjo-da-guarda que era, Edward, mais uma vez, interveio, pegando Renesmee do meu colo.

_Venha querida! Não é um bom momento... – Começou ele a dizer, mas eu não poderia permitir aquilo... Uma hora Nessie teria que saber a verdade, então era melhor que fosse logo.

_Espere Edward. – disse, me levantando e tomando Nessie de seus braços. – É melhor que ela saiba de uma vez. – Eu suspirei pesadamente pensando em como organizar os pensamentos, como encontrar as palavras certas. Eu tinha certeza que aquilo não seria fácil.

Uma pequena ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de minha menina, revelando sua concentração.

_Filha... – Iniciei num sussurro, nervosamente arrumando seus cabelos. – Eu... Eu não aceitei o pedido de seu pai. – Era melhor falar de uma vez.

Renesmee ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando assimilar minhas palavras, fazendo minha ansiedade e meu nervosismo aumentarem. Quando a compreensão finalmente lhe atingiu ela pulou de meu colo. Ela estava brava, muito brava.

_POR QUE NÃO? – gritou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Endireitei-me e assumi uma postura séria também.

_Não grite comigo! – interpelei. – Sou sua mãe e mereço respeito.

Ela se encolheu, arrependida, mas foi um breve segundo, até se recompor e voltar a se indignar.

_Por que fez isso, mamãe? – ela perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos em nervosismo, exatamente como o pai fazia. Nessie começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Por quê? Por quê? – Ela simplesmente não se conformava. – Tudo estava certo! Você o ama! Ele te ama! Por que não?

Eu queria responder, mas a verdade é que nem mesmo eu sabia a resposta... Então optei por uma de efeito.

_Nem tudo é como queremos Renesmee...

Ela parou de caminhar e veio até mim. Segurou minhas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos.

_Você não entende mamãe? – A intensidade nas palavras de Nessie mexia comigo. – Nós seríamos uma família! Uma família de verdade! – Ela apertou mais minhas mãos e com a voz emocionada e os olhos marejados, prosseguiu. – Você merece ser feliz mamãe! Merece ter aquela felicidade de volta! Aquela que eu nunca conheci realmente.

Estaquei novamente. Do que Renesmee falava? Como ela poderia saber sobre minha verdadeira felicidade? Ela nem era nascida quando eu a tive...

_Mas eu sou feliz, querida... – acariciei seu rosto e forcei um sorriso, mas minha voz saiu trêmula.

Renesmee negou com a cabeça, baixando-a, decepcionada. Soltou minhas mãos e se afastou.

_Você voltou a ser o que era antes... – sussurrou ela, então lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava nos observando, concentrado, como se algo começasse a fazer sentido para ele.

Eu só sentia meu peito apertar cada vez mais. Minha filha sofria, sofria por mim. Mas como poderia ser verdade? Ela nem ao menos era nascida... Como ela poderia saber?

Renesmee caminhou até o piano, determinada. Limpou as lágrimas e se sentou no banquinho.

O que ela iria fazer?

_Sabe... – disse-me ela. – A primeira música que compus foi para você, foi para te dizer tudo que pensava, tudo que acreditava, mas nunca tive coragem de te mostrar. Acho que chegou a hora de você conhecê-la...

Do que ela falava? Eu conhecia todas as suas músicas! Conhecia, não conhecia? Instintivamente fiquei apreensiva. Tive medo do que estava por vir.

Rapidamente ela começou a tocar uma música desconhecida por mim ao mesmo tempo em que começou a cantá-la.

_You got out the wrong side of bed, and liked it / Você levanta da cama com o pé esquerdo, e gosta disso_  
_The only love you get is unrequited / O único amor que você tem é conturbado_

Assim que a música começou, eu percebi que eu jamais a ouvira. Quando Renesmee compôs aquilo? Aparentemente eu não conhecia tão bem minha filha como imaginava…

Entretanto, o que mais me chocou foram as frases ditas naquela música.

Como minha pequena poderia saber de coisas assim? Como ela poderia saber que acordar e encarar um novo dia é sempre um sacrificio muito grande? Como ela poderia saber que meu amor por Edward era conturbado? Como ela poderia saber que mesmo com o passar dos anos, eu ainda amava Edward e apenas ele?

_Morning Saturday all day long's not healthy / Sábado de manhã começa o dia que acaba com a sua saúde._  
_But be happy just for "the wealthy", isn't it? / Mas ser feliz é apenas para "os ricos", não é mesmo?_

Eu me senti extremamente culpada e, acima de tudo, frustrada com aquelas palavras.

Como minha menina poderia saber tanto como se tudo isso foram coisas que eu passei a vida inteira escondendo de todos, mas principalmente dela? Ela me conhece melhor do que qualquer um, ela sabia o quanto eu destruía minha saúde aos sábados, mesmo sem saber o que eu fazia neles.

Quando ela cantou o segundo verso, ela me olhou debochada e usou sarcasmo para falar "ricos". Era assim que eu me referia aos Cullens com ela - "os ricos". Ela percebeu, sabe lá Deus há quanto tempo, que, a meu ver, a felicidade só era permitida aos Cullens e ninguém mais.

Olhei para Edward querendo saber se ele estava chateado com as revelações de Renesmee, mas ele não parecia estar, porém estava concentrado, fixo em nossa filha, como se algo finalmente estivesse fazendo sentido.

_You can't see past the worst case scenario / Você não pode ver as coisas de uma maneira tão pessimista_  
_You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed / Você ficaria mais feliz se não tivesse que levantar da cama_  
_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

Quando começou a cantar esta estrofe ela me encarou com olhos piedosos e acolhedores, como se me entendesse, mas não desejasse me ver tão afundada como eu estava.

Fechei meus olhos e permiti que o remorso e a dor me atingissem. Eu não queria que Renesmee se quer sonhasse com tudo aquilo, e era extremamente doloroso ouvir a verdade de alguém que tanto amo.

Ela sabia perfeitamente como era um fardo para eu seguir a vida, mas o que mais me doeu foi ouvir a última frase, foi ouvi-la dizer que seu maior desejo, acima de qualquer coisa, era me ver sorrindo de verdade.

Como ela poderia saber de meus sorrisos mecânicos? Como ela poderia saber que não eram verdadeiros? Quando o único que ela conheceu foi esse...

_Wallow in your miserable mess as you tend to / Existe um muro de sofrimento e confusão que você alimenta dentro de si_  
_You've mastered looked unimpressed; I'm sorry, do I offend you? / Você tem visto muito coisa acontecer e não se impressiona; desculpe, estou ofendendo você?_

Eu estava desacreditada. Como ela poderia saber tanto? Como ela poderia ter percebido coisas que eu mesma demorei muito tempo para perceber? Como ela poderia me conhecer melhor que eu mesma? Saber que o que alimento dentro de mim nunca foi nada mais que dor e confusão.

Quando começou a cantar a segunda frase, me olhou diretamente como que me recriminando por encarar coisas absurdas e duras de uma maneira tão tranquila, sem me deixar atingir, como se fosse algo normal. Eu não gostei daquilo, eu não era assim... Ou era?

Ela pareceu perceber me desagrado e completou a frase rapidamente, se desculpando e perguntado se me ofendia suas palavras. Era claro que ofendia! Ela estava jogando na minha cara coisas que eu não queria aceitar.

_Mourning Saturday all day long's not healthy / Sábado de manhã começa o dia que acaba com a sua saúde_  
_But be happy just for "the wealthy", isn't it? / Mas ser feliz é apenas para "os ricos", não é mesmo?_

_You can't see past the worst case scenario / Você não pode ver as coisas de uma maneira tão pessimista_  
_You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed / Você ficaria mais feliz se não tivesse que levantar da cama_

Novamente, ela repetiu as frases mais marcantes da música, as que mais considerou importantes.

Eu ainda estava desacreditada. Simplesmente não era possível que ela observasse tanta coisa. Minha alma se dilacerava só de pensar em todos os dias em que eu permiti que a dor e a escuridão me inundassem e que minha filha tivesse, de alguma maneira, presenciado tudo aquilo...

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

De novo e de novo ela falou a frase mais marcante de toda a música. Ela cantou olhando para mim com tanta emoção, com tanta intensidade que chegou a doer. Ela queria, verdadeiramente, que eu entendesse que seu maior desejo era me ver feliz... Me ver "sorrindo de verdade".

_You can't see past the worst case scenario / Você não pode ver as coisas de uma maneira tão pessimista_  
_You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed / Você ficaria mais feliz se não tivesse que levantar da cama_  
_You can't see past the worst case scenario / Você não pode ver as coisas de uma maneira tão pessimista_  
_You'd be happier instead if you'd stayed in bed / Você ficaria mais feliz se não tivesse que levantar da cama_

Eu não queria mais ouvir, não queria mais ouvir aquela dolorosa música. Eu queria mandá-la parar, mas será que eu tinha esse direito? Ela entenderia meu lado? Eu havia perdido minha filha uma vez, havia a visto se afastar me odiar, me abandonar... Eu não passaria por tudo aquilo de novo, não... não passaria.

Eu sabia que sua intenção era boa. Eu sabia que ela apenas queria me ver feliz, queria me mostrar que a vida seguia em frente, mas eu não conseguia ouvir. Não conseguia aceitar que aquelas palavras eram verídicas. Isso seria o mesmo que aceitar que eu estava me destruindo. O mesmo que aceitar que eu estava me matando, lentamente.

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

_I pray one day I live to see you break a smile / Eu rezo para um dia viver você sorrindo de verdade_

Para finalizar, ela cantou mais algumas vezes sua frase principal – fazendo meu peito dilacerar com aquilo, mas eu jamais poderia contar-lhe isto, afinal, por mais que fosse doloroso, ela estava certa. No fundo, eu sabia que estava.

Ela tocou as últimas notas, finalizando com um suspiro. Respirou fundo antes de se virar para mim e para Edward. Nos encarou por alguns segundos esperando por nossa reação. Edward adiantou-se, visivelmente surpreso, segurando as mãos de nossa filha.

_Era isso então? – perguntou ele por fim. – Foi isso que você quis dizer a um tempo atrás quando pensou que sua mãe havia "voltado a ser como era antes"?

Eles tiveram uma conversa silenciosa e, na verdade, eu agradeci por não participar. Ainda estava confusa e desorientada com tudo aquilo. Eu queria me recompor, queria saber o que dizer, o que falar, mas as palavras pareciam insuficientes, pareciam não saber organizar uma frase argumentativa.

Meus sentimentos estavam confundindo minha cabeça. O que se deve fazer quando você leva uma vida tão errônea como a minha e a pessoa que te abre os olhos é sua própria filha?

Por fim, o diálogo mudo de pai e filha terminou e Renesmee se aproximou de mim, com os olhos expressando uma mistura de compaixão e fúria. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e segurou minhas mãos. Levaram mais alguns segundos antes dela finalmente falar alguma coisa.

_Você pensa que eu nunca percebi mamãe... – Ela olhava para nossas mãos, não conseguia me encarar. – Você pensa que eu não sei... Mas... Mas não é verdade! Eu sei que você não é verdadeiramente assim, mamãe. Sei que você acreditou que eu nunca notei nada, mas... – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – Mãe... Você sempre foi a pessoa que mais amei, a única pessoa que esteve comigo todo o tempo, a única pessoa que me ajudou em cada minuto da minha vida, mesmo que você tenha tentado esconder eu sempre soube a verdade. Sempre soube a dor que a rodeava.

Eu congelei com suas palavras. Simplesmente não fazia sentido. Como ela poderia saber? Ela nem, ao menos, me conhecia, ela não existia quando eu fui aquela Bella. Como Renesmee poderia falar de algo que nunca viu? Era o mesmo que tentar descrever a sensação de paz que a brisa marítima proporciona sem nunca ter visto o mar.

Ela não poderia saber do que estava falando, ela... Ela não poderia.

Eu tinha certeza que Renesmee nunca teve acesso à caixa antes deu contar-lhe toda a verdade e aquela era minha única ligação com a antiga Bella... Fora ela, não existiam nem mesmo resquícios que pudessem mostrar à Nessie o que um dia eu fui, o que verdadeiramente era a felicidade para mim.

Eu não consegui encontrar palavras para lhe responder. Os argumentos estavam confusos em minha mente e minha voz parecia ter fugido de mim. Ao perceber isso, Renesmee prosseguiu.

_Você sempre agiu tão mecanicamente, seus sorrisos sempre foram muito forçados, mecânicos, vazios... – Ela respirou fundo e finalmente encontrou meu olhar. – Sempre encarou a vida como um fardo e não uma dádiva de Deus...

Senti meu coração sangrar com aquelas palavras tão afiadas. Ela sabia. Simplesmente sabia. E por mais assustador que fosse ela conhecia cada detalhe que deveria ter sido invisível a ela. Eu quis dizer-lhe que não era tão melancólico quanto ela descrevia, mas... Pra que mentir? Ela sabia a verdade... _Eu _sabia a verdade...

_Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que você reza todas as noites para não acordar no dia seguinte. – Ela confessou num sussurro, constrangida. – Por mais silenciosas que sejam suas lágrimas à noite, você não consegue esconder os gritos angustiados e desesperados que solta durante seu sono. É tão... Doloroso, ouvi-la gritar o nome de papai, ou qualquer outro nome que esteja em sua mente naquele momento. – Seus olhinhos se encheram de lágrimas. – Eu me sinto... Impotente. Uma péssima filha por não poder, por não saber como te ajudar.

Senti as lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, a dor de ver quanto sofrimento infligi a minha pequena me consumia, me torturava, gritava silenciosamente em minha mente a merda de mãe que eu era.

_Eu nunca soube exatamente o que acontecia com você aos sábados, mas... – Ela deu um soluço inocente, que me partiu o coração. – Mas aqui - Ela colocou a mão no coração. –, aqui dentro eu sinto que... o que quer que acontecia aos sábados não é bom... Você se machuca, você se maltrata! Eu sinto que sim! – Seu choro se intensificou, assim como o meu, suas emoções passaram a gritar. – Sábado é o pior dia da semana para mim! Porque eu nunca sei se vou te ver de novo... Nunca sei se você vai voltar...

Meu coração se despedaçou naquele instante, lágrimas de sangue eram derramadas compulsivamente por minha alma.

Desde que Renesmee nascera, meu único objetivo foi evitar que a única razão da minha vida sofresse. Minha única meta era impedir que ela se tornasse companheira do sofrimento, assim como a mãe havia feito.

_Mas então... papai voltou... – Sua voz tomou um tom mais alegre, mais esperançoso, uma sugestão de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. – Não sei bem como isso aconteceu, mas você voltou! Você voltou a ser um pouco mais feliz... Um pouco mais humana... – A empolgação foi tomando-lhe cada vez mais - Eu podia ver um brilho novo em seu olhar, eu podia ver a vida retornando dentro de ti, mesmo que lentamente. Finalmente eu achei que as coisas melhorariam. Finalmente achei que você estava superando o que quer que a tivesse levado àquele poço de dor e sofrimento em que você insistia em viver.

"Então eu descobri a verdade e..." – Sua euforia foi se dissipando, sua voz morreu e seu olhar se perdeu em algum momento nostálgico. – "E... Eu vi meu mundo desabar, me vi sem saber no que acreditar. Eu não... Eu não conseguia compreender e... Foi difícil para mim ver outra coisa que não fosse a minha dor..." – Renesmee recostou no sofá, ainda perdida nos fantasmas de seu passado.

"Mas aquilo lhe feriu também, talvez mais do que tenha ferido a mim. Você voltou a ser como era antes... Voltou a ser um robô. Seu brilho havia sumido... Você estava adoecendo..." – Ela engoliu em seco e finalmente voltou a me fitar. – "Você estava morrendo... A dor estava matando-a mais do que o normal; você estava mais do que nunca submersa em seu mundo de sofrimento e confusão.".

Fechei meus olhos e deixei a dor daquela época que parecia tão distante me envolver novamente, permitindo-me relembrar o que era o verdadeiro sofrimento, a verdadeira dor. Era nostálgico rever uma velha companheira, minha única companheira por muito tempo. Era reconfortante. Era aterrorizante.

_E quando tudo finalmente se resolveu, e o seu brilho voltou, eu achei... eu achei que agora sim eu poderia ficar tranquila, pois você não mais deixaria a dor lhe consumir. Eu sabia que você não faria isso comigo. Com meu irmãozinho. Com papai... – Ela olhou além de mim por um breve instante, que deduzi que fosse Edward. – Papai não a deixaria desistir... – Ela abriu um leve sorriso para ele e voltou a me fitar.

Por um momento me senti perdida. Não reconhecia mais aonde estava ou quem eu era. Tudo pareceu estranho... Tudo pareceu sem sentido... Tudo que eu sempre acreditei desde que Renesmee nasceu, tudo que eu aprendi era falso... Não era real.

Renesmee sabia a verdade... Toda a verdade... Sempre soube... Então, o quão cega eu estava? O quão presa em meu próprio mundo eu fiquei para não ter me dignado a descer do meu pedestal egocêntrico e prestado um pouco mais de atenção?

O que mais era ilusão? O que foi real? Tudo é estranho quando você já não sabe mais distinguir o que é ou não real...

_Quando papai me pediu o anel de volta, mesmo que ele não falasse, eu sabia o que ele faria. Tinha certeza que ele a pediria em casamento. Ele é louco por você, mamãe! Isso está escrito na cara dele... – Ela apertou minhas mãos, voltando a ficar ansiosa. – Assim como eu tenho certeza absoluta que você é louca por ele! – As palavras de Nessie ecoavam na minha mente, ela estava certa, eu sabia que estava. – Ambos se amam... Ambos sofreram muito, ambos erraram muito, mas o amor que existe entre vocês ainda é intenso e grandioso... é algo quase concreto, é quase possível de se pegar.

"Já dizia o poeta que _'um grande amor só é grande se sofrer'_, mas vocês já sofreram tudo que deveriam e muito mais... A vida é curta demais para ser desperdiçada." – Eu abri a boca para dizer que isso não se aplicava a Edward, mas acho que ela adivinhou o que eu diria e me fuzilou com o olhar completando em seguida. – "Mesmo para um imortal, o tempo não volta!" – Seu tom era firme, mas suas lágrimas infantis entregavam seu estado de espírito. – "Vocês nunca mais viverão esse momento... Podem vir outros, mas este, nunca mais!" – Ela fez uma breve pausa. – "Papai a faz feliz mamãe! Você só terá a paz que tanto desejou, só conseguirá descansar sua alma, se afastar desse sofrimento... quando perceber a burrada que está fazendo."

Ela se levantou e caminhou, rumo às escadas. Eu a acompanhei com o olhar, ainda sentindo meu coração dilacerar com as palavras tão, verdadeiramente, dolorosas que minha menina pronunciara.

Renesmee parou ao pé da escada e me olhou por sobre o ombro.

_Pare de ser tão... **estupidamente teimosa **e se permita ser feliz... ao menos uma vez na vida!

* * *

_**Gostaram do capitulo? Espero que sim!**_

_**Respondendo a mais uma pergunta: SIM TERÁ uma 2 temporada! Uma continuação ;D**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado da noticia!**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	49. Pequenos milagres POV Edward

Bella ficou bastante balançada com as palavras de Renesmee - era nítido - até eu havia me abalado. Ver o que Bella passou na visão de outra pessoa era bom, pois assim a história seria mais verídica, mas era torturante ter conhecimento da dor que ela havia trazido para si; era doloroso demais ver quanta angustia minha filha acumulou.

Nenhuma criança deveria ver os pais se destruindo, nenhum filho deveria se torturar, temendo que seus pais não voltassem para casa; ninguém deveria passar pela experiência de acreditar que seu pai ou sua mãe odeia tanto a vida que leva que preferiria a morte... Renesmee não merecia nada daquilo, nenhuma criança merecia... Como seria sua auto-estima? Muito provavelmente ela se sentia incapacitada por não ajudar a mãe.

Todas essas novas revelações fizeram com que o remorso e o martírio particular que eu já me infligia, aumentasse consideravelmente, afinal, eu era o causador de todo aquele sofrimento. Se eu não tivesse cometido tantas burradas, se eu não tivesse feito tantas escolhas erradas, as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida não teriam se afundado em um mar de sofrimento silencioso.

Eu quis ir atrás de Renesmee, mas Bella ainda estava ali, visivelmente destruída. As palavras ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça, eu tinha certeza que sim, era ao tão perceptível que quase eu mesmo podia ouvir. Eu sabia que Bella estava em pior estado, haviam sido muitas emoções fortes e pesadas, ela estava grávida, não podia deixá-la sem algum suporte.

Rapidamente fui até ela e a embalei em meus braços, trazendo-a para meu colo. Afaguei suas costas levemente, tentando reconfortá-la.

_Está tudo bem... – sussurrei balançando-a levemente. – Está tudo bem...

Bella apoiou a cabeça em meu peito e chorou tão silenciosamente que se não fosse pelas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos seria imperceptível. Eu não lhe cobrei nada, não perguntei coisa alguma, ou fiz algum comentário; apenas continuei abraçando-a e balançando-a. Ela estava segura em meus braços, estava acolhida; não estava sozinha, não mais.

Foi um quarto de hora para que Bella finalmente se acalmasse, ou pelo menos se recompusesse. Quando finalmente se viu pronta, ela levantou o rosto e me fitou.

_Edward, eu... – tentou dizer, mas eu a cortei, não queria que ela achasse que tinha alguma obrigação para comigo, não queria que ela achasse que me devia alguma explicação.

_Shhh... – pedi gentilmente tapando seus lábios com meu dedo. – Não precisa dizer nada. – Abri um sorriso tranqüilo, sem ter muita certeza se aquele sorriso chegava aos meus olhos. Meu intimo não estava em condições de sorrir, mas Bella precisava disso, e naquele momento, a única coisa que contava eram as aparências.

Levantei-me, ainda com Bella em meus braços, e rumei para seu quarto - ela precisava descansar.

_Está tarde. A viagem foi cansativa... – expliquei deitando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama. – Tudo foi muito estressante para você, precisa descansar...

Bella fechou os olhos e seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta angustiante. Ela negou com a cabeça - provavelmente ainda se culpava por tudo que estava acontecendo. Mas não era culpa dela. Nunca era.

Suspirei e me aproximei dela, e logo toquei gentilmente seu ventre.

_Por nosso filho? – perguntei num sussurro.

Ela abriu os olhos automaticamente - levou alguns segundos até que compreendesse minhas palavras - então colocou a mão sobre a minha e sorriu fracamente.

_Por nosso filho. – Foi tão baixo que não tive certeza se eu deveria ter ouvido, mas não importava, o importante é que ela faria o que pedi.

Cantei até Bella adormecer, e pensei em ir conversar com Renesmee, mas a mesma já ressonava em sua cama.

A noite foi longa, mas não o suficiente para que eu conseguisse colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Todas as palavras de Renesmee mexeram muito comigo. Enxergar tudo que Bella passou, compreender melhor a dor dela e o que todo o sofrimento representava para minha filha.

Quando amanheceu, ambas se arrumaram. Em seguida, tomaram café da manhã e Bella seguiu para o trabalho, enquanto eu fui levar Nessie para a escola.

_Você não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com a sua mãe. – repreendi-a durante o caminho para o colégio.

Renesmee bufou e cruzou os braços - estava irritada.

_Ela precisava saber! – defendeu-se. – Eu já não agüento mais ela se prendendo em seu próprio sofrimento...

_Isso não muda o fato de que foi errado! – argumentei. – Sua mãe está grávida, não deve se estressar. Você não deveria tê-la repreendido daquela maneira.

_Ela mereceu! – Minha filha estava brava, e eu entendia seu lado, mas também não podia deixá-la agir daquela maneira com Bella.

_Renesmee! – chamei-a severo. – Não fale assim da sua mãe! – impus-me, fazendo-a se encolher levemente.

_Desculpe... – sussurrou envergonhada.

Suspirei pesadamente e a encarei pelo retrovisor com mais serenidade.

_Apenas me prometa que não irá mais estressar sua mãe. – pedi mais tranqüilo. – Ela não pode passar por emoções muito fortes... Tudo já tem sido perigoso demais para ela e o bebê.

Ela também suspirou e assentiu.

Eu sabia que era difícil para ela, tanto ou mais do que era para mim, mas ela precisava compreender que Bella estava frágil e por mais correta que estivesse não deveria pressionar a mãe.

O restante do caminho foi tranqüilo - fomos em um silêncio agradável, sem ressentimentos ou magoas, um silêncio totalmente confortável, usado para desfrutar da música tranqüila que reinava no carro. Renesmee não estava ressentida comigo e tampouco eu com ela, mas ambos sabíamos que não havia nada que merecesse ser dito.

Logo chegamos à escolinha - eu a levei até um dos responsáveis que a guiou para sua sala. Só voltei para o carro quando minha pequena havia sumido do meu raio de visão.

Segui o caminho para minha casa - talvez se eu me reunisse com minha família, todo o mar de confusão que reinava em meu ser poderia ser esclarecido.

Havia muitas coisas torturantes para mim, questões difíceis de aceitar - Bella estava dolorosamente ferida... passara a encarar a vida como um fardo, seu íntimo ainda possuía profundas feridas, as quais eu nem tinha certeza se um dia cicatrizariam... feridas que talvez, nem mesmo o tempo possa curar, quem dirá apagá-las.

Ela estava certa ao recusar meu pedido - fui ingênuo ao acreditar que o passado poderia ser esquecido. Nada que eu fizer ou disser vai minimizar minha culpa. Não sou digno de Bella, nunca fui...

Quando cheguei em casa todos estavam reunidos na sala - ao que pude ver, à minha espera – _Ótimo_!

Eu não estava com cabeça para conversar, mas não podia simplesmente ignorá-los, devia mais que minha própria existência à minha família.

Adentrei em casa e me encostei à parede - mantive uma expressão serena, apesar de não conseguir enganar Jasper - os demais não precisavam compartilhar da minha dor.

_Bom dia. – cumprimentei apenas para quebrar o silêncio, esperar que falassem poderia exigir mais que minha máscara de tranqüilidade poderia agüentar.

_Filho... – Carlisle se manifestou, apreensivo. Boa coisa não viria. – Precisamos conversar.

_Claro. – assenti me aproximando. – Sobre o que gostaria de conversar? – Tentei ser delicado, eu sabia o que o assunto era Bella.

_Quero conversar sobre Bella. – Viu? Eu disse. – Estou muito preocupado... – Carlisle se mantinha desconfortável ali, algo extremamente atípico.

_O que houve? – Minha máscara de calma se desfez. Subitamente a preocupação me tomou.

Algo estava muito errado para Carlisle estar visivelmente preocupado.

_Filho... Olhe o tamanho da barriga de Bella. Está enorme! – Instantaneamente a visão da barriga dela veio à minha mente. Realmente, meu pai estava certo. - Mesmo que tenhamos errado nas contas e ela esteja de quatro meses, ainda sim está grande demais. Algo está errado.

Meu instinto protetor começou a se manifestar. Agora eu estava desesperado para ver Bella, para resolver o que quer que estivesse errado com ela.

_O que está sugerindo Carlisle? – perguntei impaciente. Ele estava dando voltas desnecessárias... Eu queria, eu precisava que fosse direto ao ponto.

_Estou tentando lhe mostrar que apesar do tamanho da barriga dela, seu corpo continua frágil, possivelmente anêmico... Quanto mais a barriga cresce, mais seu corpo fica frágil... – Nesse instante eu o cortei.

_Vá direto ao ponto, Carlisle! – pedi cada vez mais impaciente.

Meu pai suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

_E se estivermos errados, Edward? Estamos nos baseando na primeira gravidez de Bella, mas e se essa for diferente? E se nessa a criança estiver sugando mais da vida dela? E se a criança estiver se desenvolvendo rápido demais?

Aquelas palavras fizeram meu mundo desabar. Seria possível? Será que meu próprio filho estava matando a mulher da minha vida? Isso não podia ser verdade! Simplesmente... Não. Podia.

Minha alma chorou. Eu me odiei naquele momento. Eu odiei a vida. Odiei quem quer que redija nossas vidas, se este realmente existe. Odiei tudo.

Eu me vi divido, tomado pelo desespero.

Eu amava Bella, mas nosso filho estava matando-a e eu o odiei por isso; mas era meu filho a quem eu estava odiando. Eu me odiei por odiá-lo.

Eu odiei Carlisle por me mostrar a verdade que estava estampada na minha cara, somente eu não enxergava, mas ele era meu pai, só tentava me ajudar; e eu me odiei mais ainda por odiá-lo.

Eu odiei Bella por ser tão fraca e estar se deixando morrer. Odiei-a porque talvez eu não consiga salvá-la e à nosso filho e por isso, eu teria que escolher entre um deles. Mas era Bella a quem eu estava odiando, e eu me odiei mais ainda por odiá-la.

Eu queria morrer...

Como eu não percebi algo que estava tão claro na minha frente? Eu estive tão preocupado com o psicológico de Bella que não me dignei a perceber seu físico. Bastava observar atentamente para saber que ela não estava bem e precisava de cuidados urgentes...

Como eu consegui deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

_Já passou da hora de Bella procurar um médico, Edward. – Carlisle me tirou do meu martírio particular. Sem muita vontade, voltei minha atenção para ele. – Não podemos mais adiar isso. Ela precisa se consultar com um ginecologista obstetra, somente ele poderá dizer o que realmente esta acontecendo.

_Você não pode vê-la, Carlisle? Não pode examiná-la? – perguntei automaticamente.

_Poder eu posso, filho, mas talvez fosse melhor não assustar Bella. Se a obrigarmos a se consultar comigo, ela vai saber que existe algo errado, e talvez assustá-la só piore as coisas. – Carlisle tinha razão, a última coisa que Bella precisava agora era de mais estresse. – Mas leve-a ao médico Edward... o quanto antes.

Assenti levemente e rumei para a porta - precisava ficar sozinho, precisava sentar e pensar em um local que ninguém me atormentaria. Só existia um lugar assim: a clareira, e foi para lá que eu fui.

A manhã na clareira se passou lenta e torturante. Ficar sozinho e permitir que meus pensamentos me torturassem foi quase tão doloroso quanto me martirizar mantendo uma máscara de felicidade em meu rosto.

Eu estava perdido, sem saber ao certo como encarar tudo. Na verdade, eu estava com medo de encarar o amanhã. Eu não queria aceitar que talvez as coisas não acontecessem da maneira correta. Eu não conseguia compreender que talvez eu não pudesse ter Bella e meus filhos... Talvez eu tivesse que abdicar de um deles. Somente a idéia era suficiente para me fazer desejar a morte.

A verdade era que eu era fraco - tinha medo de finalmente ter chegado ao final, tinha medo de encarar meus problemas, eu não tinha animo para seguir em frente; não tinha vontade alguma de encarar Bella, tampouco tinha forças para manter uma máscara perante ela.

Quando o crepúsculo começava a aparecer peguei o telefone e liguei para Bella, pedi-lhe que buscasse Renesmee e não me esperasse. Dei uma desculpa e disse que não conseguiria aparecer naquela noite - Bella não pareceu acreditar, porém não protestou... Era melhor assim.

Eu precisava de um tempo para mim, precisava criar, reunir toda minha força para encarar aquilo de frente. Bella precisaria de mim, eu precisava lhe mostrar que tudo daria certo, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade. Eu precisava lhe passar tranqüilidade mesmo que meu intimo gritasse de desespero. Bella precisaria de mim. Todo o apoio que ela precisou da primeira vez e eu não o ofertei havia chegado à hora de corrigir esse erro.

Minha mente vagou por cada lembrança que eu havia com a dona daquelas esferas chocolates que tanto me cativam. Minha mente relembrou cada expressão, cada conversa, cada beijo, cada momento bom e ruim que vivemos.

Lembrei-me do dia em que acreditei que Bella estivesse morta e segui para Volterra. Recordei-me de como Bella foi forte e determinada e para ir atrás de mim e me impedir de cometer uma burrice. Ela foi forte naquele dia. Ela sabia que poderia morrer lá e ainda sentia profundamente toda a dor e a angústia que eu havia lhe causado, e mesmo assim ela foi. Mesmo sabendo de todos os perigos, mesmo depois de tudo que eu havia lhe feito, ela foi forte.

Era essa mesma força que eu precisava ter agora, era essa mesma determinação e coragem que eu precisava me apoiar para só assim poder retribuir ao menos um pouco de tudo que Bella havia feito por mim.

Quando minhas lembranças eram tão nítidas que me cegavam para o que estava diante de mim, meu devaneio foi interrompido por meu celular. Assim que o peguei, constatei que era Bella me ligando. Bella? Muito Estranho.

Olhei para o relógio - já passavam das dez da noite. Isso me deixou mais apreensivo ainda. Já estava tarde e Bella não era de me ligar por nada.

Atendi prontamente.

_Bella?

_Edward... – A voz dela era tranquila, o que me deixou um pouco mais aliviado. – Desculpe estar ligando uma hora dessas... – ela rapidamente se desculpou. Isso era tão Bella!

Soltei um suspiro de alivio e sem ao menos perceber me peguei sorrindo.

_Não tem problema... Você sabe que pode me ligar à hora que quiser. – garanti. Ela deu uma risada leve do outro lado da linha.

_Pelo menos não corro o risco de te acordar. – ela riu e eu a acompanhei. Ela estava tão feliz, finalmente parecia estar se tornando a velha Bella, a minha Bella.

_Nisso você tem razão! – concordei tentando deixar que seu espírito de felicidade me contagiasse.

Bella permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio antes de tornar a falar.

_Então, eu te liguei porque eu gostaria de conversar com você. – explicou-me. Mesmo sua voz se tornando levemente mais séria, a serenidade continuava ali. – Será que podemos nos encontrar agora? – Ela fez uma leve pausa. – Claro, se não estiver ocupado... Caso esteja, não tem problema, podemos nos falar outra hora e... – Nesse instante eu a cortei.

_Bella... – dei uma leve risada. Às vezes ela era tão absurda! Como se existisse algo mais importante em minha vida. – Claro que sim. Aonde você gostaria de se encontrar? Ou prefere que eu vá buscá-la?

_Bom... – pensou por um instante. – Eu não sei direito... Talvez pudéssemos nos encontrar naquele restaurante de massa, próximo ao meu trabalho. O que acha?

_Está ótimo para mim. – garanti prontamente.

_Então nos encontramos lá em... uma hora?

_Estarei te esperando! – confirmei ao mesmo passo em que comecei a correr até em casa.

_Até lá. – despediu-se e desligou.

Guardei meu celular e comecei a tentar imaginar o que Bella tanto queria conversar comigo.

Em menos de meia hora eu já estava no restaurante combinado. Sabia muito bem que Bella ainda demoraria a chegar, mas achei preferível tomar todos os cuidados para que a mesma estivesse o mais confortável possível durante o jantar.

Permiti-me vagar por meus pensamentos enquanto aguardava, inquieto, a chegada dela. Ainda era dolorosamente misterioso o motivo daquele encontro tão inesperado. Afinal, o que poderia ser de tão importante que não poderia ser tratado por telefone? Ou ainda, algo que pudesse esperar até o dia clarear, pois com certeza nos veríamos dali a poucas horas.

Mas Bella não quis nada disso. Preferiu marcar um encontro, e em cima da hora - algo muito atípico para essa nova Bella.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos quando a voz do mâitre anunciou a chegada dela. Levantei meu olhar e encontrei seu sorriso cativante e sereno. Logo me levantei, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na testa para então conduzi-la até a mesa.

_Obrigada. – disse-me assim que a ajudei a se sentar. Rapidamente assumi meu acento. – Espero não tê-lo feito esperar muito.

Abri um meio sorriso com a preocupação sem fundamento dela.

_Eu acabei de chegar. – Tentei ser sutil. Mesmo ela demorando a chegar à visão dos humanos, à minha, era um tempo insignificante.

_E me desculpe por ter te ligado assim tarde da noite e pedir para nos encontrar ainda hoje. – Insistiu em se desculpar por coisas totalmente absurdas.

_Bella... – peguei sua mão e a acariciei de leve. Encontrei seu olhar e o prendi ao meu. Queria que ela entendesse que minhas palavras eram verídicas. – Nada do que você fizer será um fardo para mim! Você sempre poderá contar comigo a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite!

Ela sorriu timidamente, suas bochechas coraram e sua cabeça se inclinou para baixo. Envergonhada, ela murmurou um tímido "Obrigada".

Foi impossível não sorrir com aquela reação - aquela sim era a minha Bella... A Bella do tempo de colegial.

_Mas me diga... – tentei fazer sua vergonha desaparecer. Mesmo eu adorando aquela reação dela, sabia o quanto ela mesma não gostava. – O que você gostaria de falar comigo?

Bella voltou ao normal e tornou a me fitar - seu olhar era intenso, transbordava palavras impossíveis de serem compreendidas. Naquele momento eu soube que era algo realmente importante o que estava por vir.

O garçom apareceu quando ela estava para responder, perguntando-nos se desejávamos pedir algo. Bella pediu-lhe um suco e eu a aconselhei a pedir uma porção de alguma coisa para que degustasse ao longo da conversa.

Quando finalmente voltamos a ficar sozinhos, aqueles dois orbes chocolates, recheadas de emoção, voltaram a me encarar.

_Sabe, - começou ela, cautelosa. – Eu sei que tenho te magoado muito, Edward. – Eu abri a boca para negar, ela não precisava sentir culpa, mas ela fez sinal para que eu me calasse. – Eu sei que as coisas estão mais do que conturbadas entre nós. Sei também que a ultima coisa que tenho direito é de lhe pedir algo. Mas...

Ela pausou, olhando para as próprias mãos sem saber ao certo como continuar a falar. Apertei levemente sua mão, encorajando-a a continuar.

Eu não tinha a menor idéia da onde aquela conversa sugira, nem mesmo aonde a mesma terminaria.

Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

_Mas eu fiquei preocupada com você hoje no telefone. Sei que tem algo lhe incomodado, sei que tem alguma coisa errada, e, mesmo sabendo que não tenho esse direito, eu vou lhe pedir para que me conte qual é o problema. Quero poder lhe ajudar! – Desta vez foi Bella que segurou minha mão. – Podemos não ter dado certo como namorados, mas sou sua amiga! Mesmo que eu não possa fazer nada para te ajudar... Às vezes falar torna tudo menos pesado. Quero ser essa ouvinte.

Eu fiquei sem ação, não tinha a menor dimensão de como Bella me conhecia. O tempo tinha passado, eu não sabia mais lê-la, pelo menos, não com a mesma facilidade de antes e ainda sim, existiam muitas coisas que ela fazia que me surpreendiam e/ou me confundiam; porém ela conhecia-me perfeitamente - ainda sabia ler cada expressão minha, sabia reconhecer cada tom de voz, cada mentira contada. Acho que eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a idéia da Bella de hoje ser tão independente.

Então eu comecei a ponderar se aquilo era certo ou não - deveria ou não desabafar com Bella? O assunto lhe dizia respeito, ela tinha mais que direito de saber o que se passava, mas por outro lado, ela estava frágil, muito frágil... As fortes emoções deveriam ser evitadas a todo custo.

_Você pode confiar em mim, Edward. – sussurrou Bella ao perceber que não obteve resposta. – Seja o que for, passaremos por isso juntos! Eu estarei ao seu lado.

Ela estava certa - passaríamos por isso juntos! O que ela não sabia é que era eu quem deveria estar lhe dizendo essas palavras e não o contrário.

Bella e eu passamos por muitas coisas... momentos bons, momentos ruins... Erramos por diversas vezes, porém, o maior de nossos erros foi vivermos sempre à base de meias verdades, e até mesmo usando de mentiras, na esperança inútil que isso fosse proteger um ao outro.

Foi por não dialogarmos, dividirmos os problemas um com o outro, que estávamos aonde estávamos. Foi por conta desses erros que perdi boa parte da vida de minha filha... Foi por conta dessa falta de diálogo entre nós que Bella e eu não estávamos juntos.

Bastava olhar para trás para perceber que esconder aquilo de Bella, mesmo que fosse para protegê-la, não era o melhor caminho; isso só nos traria mais problemas mais tarde. Ela merecia a verdade e eu tinha a obrigação de contar-lhe - era a coisa certa a fazer.

_Bella... – Apertei-lhe levemente as mãos; eu precisava ter muito cuidado com minhas palavras. – Existe uma coisa que você precisa saber.

Ela assentiu sem dizer nada – estava concentrada e pronta para ouvir o que eu estava para dizer-lhe.

_Eu preciso que você mantenha a calma... E saiba que todos nós faremos de tudo para ajudá-la. – Eu dava tantas voltas para ver se a coragem me vinha.

Como eu posso dizer à mulher que já sofreu tanto, quanto Bella, que o filho que espera talvez esteja matando-a?

Bella não estava tendo dimensão do problema, pois voltou a assentir calada, despreocupada.

_É sobre a sua gravidez. – confessei me sentindo mais frustrado e mais impotente que antes.

Bella segurou a respiração por um breve segundo – Era previsível que ficasse surpresa, eu também fiquei quando recebi a notícia – mas se recompôs rapidamente, engoliu em seco e tentou abrir um sorriso.

_Certo. – Ela quis parecer despreocupada, mas ainda estava tensa. – O que tem minha gravidez?

Eu não queria contar, não queria preocupá-la, mas esconder de Bella, esconder-lhe algo que lhe dizia respeito não era algo justo, muito menos honroso, ela merecia saber e eu precisava ser forte para ampará-la.

_Bella... – Minha voz não passava de um sussurro agoniado. – Estamos muito preocupados com o tamanho de sua barriga. Está grande demais para três ou quatro meses. – De repente eu me vi falando sem conseguir parar. – Talvez tenhamos errado na conta, mas estamos com medo de que não seja isso... Você, você... Você está grávida de um vampiro e estamos nos baseando na sua primeira gravidez, mas e se essa não for igual? E se o bebê estiver sugando sua vida, mais do que precisa? E se ele estiver matando você? Se for assim nós teremos que tira-lo... Não vou deixar que nada mate você. – Eu estava vomitando todos os meus medos, todas as minhas preocupações.

Eu sabia que Bella estava frágil e precisava ser poupada, mas uma vez colocado tudo para fora, eu não conseguia parar.

_As coisas nunca darão certo? – continuei discutindo comigo mesmo. – Isso é tão... Injusto! Tão frustrante! Eu não pude curtir os primeiros anos da minha filha e quando tenho a chance de me redimir com outro filho este é um assassino como o pai e... – Foi nesse momento que Bella me cortou brava.

_Edward pare! – Sua voz foi uma oitava acima do normal. Imediatamente eu me calei, mas a angustia e o medo que sentia ainda me consumiam.

Bella, porém parecia mais composta que eu, respirou fundo e apertou minhas mãos.

_Vamos tentar nos manter calmos, Edward. – pediu ela. Sua voz era levemente trêmula, mas ainda assim determinada.

_Calmos? – Como ela poderia pensar em ficar calma com tudo aquilo? – Como podemos ficar calmos quando as coisas estão desmoronando? – Eu sabia que não estava ajudando em nada a minha crise de depressão, porém eu não conseguia me controlar.

_Não é bem assim... – Sua voz era tão suave e tão confiante que, por mais impossível que pudesse ser, me deu uma sombra de esperança. – Sei que tudo isso parece perturbador, sei que está assustado, eu também estou, mas... – Seu olhar encontrou o meu e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso sincero. – Mas eu tenho fé! Não consigo imaginar esse pequeno ser... – Ela acariciou a própria barriga com tanto zelo que me fez sorrir. – Sendo um assassino. - Ela fez careta com ao pronunciar essa palavra. – É nosso filho Edward! É fruto de um amor que vivemos, imperfeito e cheio de turbulências, mas ainda sim, um grande amor.

As palavras de Bella mexeram comigo, ecoaram fundo na minha alma. De repente me vi com a visão de Bella, entendi o que estava dizendo. Quando uma criança surge de um amor como o que vivemos, não tinha como não ser alguém único e especial. A chama da ilusão cresceu dentro de mim.

_Talvez tenhamos errado nas contas, talvez ele esteja um pouco maior do que o esperado... - Novamente um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios, enquanto ela abraçava a própria barriga. – Mas um assassino... Jamais! Meu filho não é um assassino! - Sua ultima frase foi determinada e, em seguida, um novo sorriso se formou voltando a me fitar. – Nem o pai deste pequeno aqui é...!

Sorri abertamente.

Bella era única. Ela gostava de ver bondade aonde não existia, mas ainda assim, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras estavam carregadas de ilusão, que não seriam as doces palavras de Bella que mudariam a realidade, eu acreditei nelas. Suas palavras me convenceram, me deram esperança. Mostraram-me um novo caminho quando eu acreditei que a estrada havia chegado ao fim.

_Sei que está com medo Edward. – Bella segurou minhas mãos. – Sei que está assustado, eu também estou. Principalmente depois de todas essas novas informações... Mas, eu vivi tanta coisa já, Edward. Eu vi milagres acontecerem! Eu dei a luz à Renesmee; eu vi você voltar; eu vi você se apaixonar pela nossa filha no primeiro olhar... – Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas, assim como a minha alma. – Eu vi Rosalie ser humilde; vi Emmett ser responsável; vi Jasper não ter sede de sangue e vi Alice ficar contra ele... – Um sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios ao mesmo passo que essas imagens vinham a minha mente. Bella tinha razão nesse ponto, muitos milagres aconteceram. – Eu tenho fé, Edward! Eu acredito no destino! Se eu dei à luz a filha de um vampiro uma vez, posso fazer isso de novo!

_As coisas podem não ser assim, Bella. – Eu tinha que manter meus pés no chão. – Talvez nossa cota de milagres já tenha esgotado.

Bella se dignou a negar com a cabeça.

_Vamos fazer a nossa parte, Edward! Deixe que o destino faça a dele! – Ela novamente foi determinada. – Vamos marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Pedro o quanto antes e seguir suas recomendações à risca e deixar que o destino se encarregue de nos mandar uma criança linda e saudável! – Quanto mais Bella falava, mesmo sabendo que era errado, mais esperança eu criava dentro de mim. – Vamos viver um dia de cada vez, pare de se preocupar com o amanhã.

Eu me limitei a sorrir. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha coragem de desiludir Bella, e no fundo, eu não queria perder as esperanças, mas na minha cabeça estava claro que a consulta médica seria decisiva, pois só ela nos diria o que estava por vir.

_Acho que tem razão... – declarei por fim, apenas para despreocupá-la.

Bella sorriu e bocejou.

_Acho melhor irmos. - disse-me ela. – Está tarde, não gosto de deixar Renesmee pela noite com a babá. – Em seguida se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo enquanto jogava algumas notas de cinquenta dólares em cima da mesa.

_Você poderia ter ligado para um dos meus irmãos ou para meus pais, eles teriam ficado com Renesmee com todo o prazer. – declarei enquanto a acompanhava até o carro.

_Sua família também merece uma folga de vez em quando. – Bella riu levemente e abriu o carro.

_Eu levo você. – Fui pronto a assumir a direção, mas Bella me impediu.

_Não precisa. Acho que você necessita descansar agora, e eu também. Nos vemos amanhã. – Ela beijou minha bochecha.

_Eu não acho uma boa ideia você dirigir sozinha nesse estado. – confessei receoso só de pensar em Bella pegando a estrada grávida.

_Bobagem. – desdenhou. – Durante minha primeira gravidez eu dirigi os nove meses... Quase fui dirigindo para o hospital. – brincou ela, mas eu não vi graça alguma.

_Não teve graça Bella! – observei ainda sério.

Ela pigarreou e assentiu.

_Ok, não teve graça. Bom, é melhor eu ir. Cuide-se Edward e pare de pensar besteiras, tudo dará certo no final! Você verá!

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer sorrir – Bella era inocente demais às vezes.

_Você tem bondade demais, Bella. – Acariciei seu rosto levemente. – Você acredita que tudo é bom, que as coisas boas sempre sobressaltam. Você vê tudo como um conto de fadas. Mas entenda que às vezes as pessoas não são boas, que às vezes coisas ruins acontecem.

_Acredite. – falou desmanchando o sorriso do rosto e assumindo uma seriedade que há muito eu não via. – Eu sei bem que coisas ruins acontecem. – disse-me ao mesmo passo em que ergueu a blusa e revelou a cicatriz do dia que Charlie a jogou contra uma mesa de vidro.

Logo em seguida Bella partiu.

Confesso que suas ultimas palavras me deixaram sem ação. Ver Bella tão contente e sonhadora me fez esquecer que há pouco tempo atrás ela era uma mulher totalmente diferente, outra Bella. Quase me permiti esquecer todo o sofrimento que ela passou e o caminho obscuro que seguiu depois que parti.

Ela tinha razão. Quem era eu para julgá-la? Para taxá-la como sonhadora? Eu nem ao menos conhecia todo o sofrimento que ela passou. Palavras com certeza não eram suficientes para me dar o mínimo de noção de seu real sofrimento.

Portanto, se Bella dizia ter fé que tudo ficaria bem, eu deveria confiar nela; com certeza ela sabia do que estava falando. E era isso que eu faria! Confiaria em Bella. Se ela me dizia para acreditar que tudo ficar bem, era isso que eu faria!

E foi o que eu fiz - passei os dias que se seguiram tentando me convencer de que todo esse inferno poderia ter um final feliz.

Marcamos uma consulta de urgência para Bella na terça-feira, três dias após o nosso encontro no meio da noite no restaurante.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se arrastaram. Bella passou a ser mais cuidadosa consigo mesma, tomando cuidado com tudo – se alimentando direito, dormindo melhor - Ela não admitia, mas eu sabia que ela estava assustada, talvez apavorada fosse um termo; ela tinha medo, tanto quanto eu, que as noticias não fossem boas, que as minhas suposições estivesse certas afinal.

O clima era muito tenso entre todos. Mesmo com cada um fazendo um grande esforço para que tudo se amenizasse, todos temiam pelo pior. A única a agir normalmente era Renesmee, ela não sabia de nossos temores, ainda sim percebia algo errado, mas acreditava ser ainda o fato de Bella ter rejeitado meu pedido de casamento. No fundo, ela ainda não havia perdoado Bella por isso.

Em fim chegou o tão esperado e temido dia. Na hora combinada fui buscar Bella no trabalho para irmos juntos à consulta – Renesmee ficaria na escolinha e caso ainda não tivéssemos voltado, Esme a pegaria.

O caminho foi silencioso – Bella alegou estar cansada, a verdade é que ela estava nervosa, eu também estava. Deixei uma música suave tocando ao fundo para que ela tentasse relaxar. Mas ninguém estava mais tenso que eu. Eu sabia de coisas que Bella não sabia. Óbvio que eu não contaria a ela que, caso fosse constatado pelo médico algo anormal, algo que pudesse por em risco o segredo dos vampiros eu teria que mata-lo; ou, caso constatasse que o bebê pudesse estar matando Bella. Tudo era muito mais difícil para mim do que Bella podia se quer imaginar, mas não era nada que eu poderia lhe contar. Por isso mantive uma máscara não tão apavorada quanto minha alma verdadeiramente estava.

Estacionei e ajudei Bella a descer do carro. Seguimos silenciosos para o consultório. Ela manteve um sorriso nos lábios, queria me passar segurança, eu tinha certeza disso, o que fez com que eu me sentisse pior ainda – ela não tinha que se mostrar forte, não deveria me consolar. EU deveria estar fazendo isso.

A espera pelo médio foi rápida, a atendente nos ofereceu uma água enquanto esperávamos, eu obviamente declinei, mas aconselhei Bella a aceitar – era bom que Bella estivesse ingerindo água, precisava estar hidratada – ela não fez objeção e bebeu todo copo ofertado.

Finalmente o tão temido momento chegou. Um rapaz de não mais que trinta anos saiu da sala com uma ficha em suas mãos.

_Isabella Swan. – Ele olhou pela sala e ao ver Bella sorriu. – Isa, que bom vê-la novamente! – comentou enquanto nos levantávamos e adentrávamos na sala.

Porque mesmo que eu havia concordado em levá-la em um médico homem? Ah é, porque eu vou adorar ter que matá-lo depois...

Assim que as palavras do médico chegaram aos meus ouvidos eu, involuntariamente, enrigeci – era chegada a hora e eu não estava preparado para o que poderia vir a seguir.

Bella deve ter percebido todo meu medo e apertou minha mão.

_Vai dar tudo certo. – sussurrou para mim. – Coragem! – Ela pegou meu rosto e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. – Estamos juntos nessa. – E num ato nada esperado por mim, Bella tocou meus lábios com os seus.

Aquele simples ato fez todo o meu corpo se eletrizar, fez com que ao mesmo tempo em que tudo se agitava dentro de mim, tudo também se tornou muito mais milagroso - eu tive esperança.

Então, juntos seguimos em direção ao médico. Bella sorriu e o cumprimentou.

_É bom vê-lo também, Dr. Pedro. – Ela sorriu. Foi inevitável não ficar enciumado. Ora, era a minha Bella que seria examinada por aquele homem. A única coisa que me impediu de matá-lo ali mesmo foi eu ver em sua mente que o carinho que o tal Pedro devotava à Bella era pura amizade. – Creio que já ouviu falar de Edward Cullen. – Bella gesticulou para mim.

_Oh, claro. – O médico sorriu estendendo-me a mão; apertei-a com um sorriso mecânico no rosto. – Você é famoso por aqui Edward.

_É um prazer conhecê-lo, doutor. – Não pude evitar dar uma risada. – Tenho certeza que não ouviu nada bom de mim.

Pedro riu junto a mim – nós dois sabíamos que isso era verdade. Mas isso pareceu desagradar Bella, pois ela pigarreou. Eu podia perceber sua leve irritação.

_Então doutor, este é o pai de Renesmee e o pai desse novo pequenino aqui. – Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto suas mãos, quase que automaticamente, pousaram em sua barriga.

_Quer dizer que ele finalmente conheceu a filha? – Um sorriso profissional surgiu no rosto do médico, ao mesmo passo que um sorriso radiante se formou no meu.

_Conheci sim!

_Apenas pelo seu sorriso bobo, eu devo deduzir que você a adora. – Supôs ele, muito corretamente, diga-se de passagem.

_Mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. – garanti prontamente.

Ele sorriu assentindo – em sua mente eu podia ver que ele compreendia, não o motivo pelo qual eu parti, mas sim o motivo de estar ali, e principalmente, do porque deu adorar tanto Renesmee.

Bella também sorriu levemente. Por mais que não estivéssemos juntos existia algo muito forte nos ligando – era algo quase tocável.

_Bom, mas creio que vieram aqui pela nova gravidez, estou certo Isa? – O sorriso dele era tranqüilo, assim como sua mente, mas não posso negar que me incomodou o fato dele ter chamado minha Bella de "Isa", não que não fosse um apelido carinhoso, mas... Isa me lembrava tanto à vida de sábado que até poucos meses atrás Bella levava. Parecia tão errado. Aquela não era minha Bella.

_Sim senhor. – respondeu alisando a barriga. – Sei que já deveria ter vindo há algum tempo, mas tive alguns contratempos... – Bella percebeu que o médico franziu o cenho com sua explicação simplória e completou rapidamente. – Bom, o senhor deve imaginar como foi difícil contar a todos que eu estava esperando um novo filho. E de Edward! – ela soltou uma risada de leve e Pedro a acompanhou.

_Imagino... Imagino. – respondeu ele bem humorado. – Mas me diga, com quantos meses você está? – perguntou Pedro assumindo uma postura profissional e começando a digitar no computador.

_Eu... Eu não tenho certeza... – respondeu Bella timidamente.

Pedro desviou a atenção da tela e a encarou.

_Quando foi sua última menstruação? – perguntou-lhe.

Por mais que fosse totalmente infundado, o ciúme começou a me dominar, afinal, estávamos falando da intimidade da mulher que eu amava. Tentei reprimir aquele sentimento.

_Foi dia 13 de dezembro. – respondeu ela corando. Eu não precisava ler sua mente para saber que aquele tipo de conversa a deixava constrangida.

O médico pareceu não perceber, assentiu brevemente e voltou sua atenção à tela do computador. Em sua mente eu pude vê-lo fazendo as contas necessárias. Quando finalmente as concluiu se desagradou.

_Por Deus Isa! – censurou-a – Você já está com 17 semanas! Quase 18! Isso dá quatro meses de gravidez! – Eu enrijeci, assim como Bella. Nós estávamos certos afinal, nossas contas estavam certas, então, para nosso completo desespero. – Como pôde ser tão irresponsável e estar com quatro meses de gravidez e ainda não ter se consultado com algum médico...?

Eu mal podia ouvir a bronca do médico, minha mente ainda estava presa no desespero que me tomava. O que eu faria agora? Essa criança mataria Bella. O que eu faria? Se eu fizesse algo contra ela, se eu tentasse tira-la, Bella nunca me perdoaria. Porém eu deixaria Bella morrer?

Tudo voltou a se tornar muito torturante, tudo muito injusto.

Fui tirado de meu martírio particular quando senti a mão quente de Bella apertar a minha. Encarei-a – ainda me sentindo perdido – seu olhar encontrou o meu, e eu pude ver determinação e coragem ali. Ela assentiu brevemente sussurrando um inaudível "coragem".

Respirei fundo tentando reprimir minhas emoções – Bella estava certa. Tudo poderia acontecer. Não deveríamos perder as esperanças, não ainda. Voltei a me atentar na conversa dos dois.

_Bem... – Bella falou com uma voz arrependida. – Eu estou aqui agora, não estou?

Ao que parecia Pedro ainda estava brigando com ela por ter sido tão imprudente, mas naquele momento ele desistiu de discutir. Suspirou pesadamente e lhe entregou um avental transparente.

_Ok... – murmurou ele. – Vá se trocar para que eu possa examiná-la.

Bella pegou o avental e saiu.

Agora sim meu dia estava completo. Bella usaria um negócio daqueles na frente de outro homem? Só poderia ser brincadeira! Não me faltava mais nada...

Tive que me controlar para não armar uma cena, não era hora para aquilo. Por que eu havia concordado em virmos num ginecologista homem? Ah, é mesmo, para que mais tarde eu pudesse extravasar minha raiva matando aquele médico. E teria muito prazer em fazê-lo.

Não demorou muito para que Bella saísse do banheiro trajando aquele pedaço de pano transparente. Precisei cerrar os punhos e me firmar na cadeira para não fazer nenhuma besteira. Afinal, Bella estava literalmente nua na frente de outro homem!Era minha Bella ali!

Ela pareceu perceber todo meu ciúme e apenas me lançou um olhar severo, sibilando para que eu me controlasse. Assim tentei fazer; novamente, o médico não pareceu perceber nada.

_Suba na balança, Isa. – pediu ele. Assim ela o fez.

Após fazer as anotações necessárias indicou a maca, para que Bella se deitasse.

Ok, daí pra frente eu me concentrei em observar quantas tonalidades de tinta existiam na pintura colocada na parede do consultório. Bloqueei a mente de Pedro de minha mente. Eu já estava revoltado demais sem tudo aquilo. Prestar atenção não ajudaria nada.

Então me permiti vagar por minhas lembranças, por minhas preocupações e minhas dores. Parecia-me um bom momento para reavaliar tudo aquilo. Não era fácil para qualquer um passar pelo que eu estava passando e, verdadeiramente, eu temia pela repercussão que tudo isso poderia ter para Bella – tinha medo que ela voltasse a se afundar numa vida que a destruiria.

Fui desviado de meus devaneios quando o médico me chamou.

_Edward, você gostaria de vir aqui? – perguntou-me. – Vou fazer o ultra-som agora.

Prontamente me levantei e fui até eles. Bella estava coberta até a cintura com um lençol e Pedro estava sentado ao seu lado ligando o equipamento.

Não posso dizer que eu estava tranquilo, porque, sinceramente, eu estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco. Esta era nossa ultima chance, nossa ultima esperança de que o bebê não fosse um monstro como o pai.

O olhar de Bella encontrou o meu, e naquele pequeno e simples ato eu soube que apesar de tudo, apesar de tudo que vivemos, fizemos e dissemos, nós ainda nos amávamos incondicionalmente. Bella ainda me amava. E de repente aquilo foi o suficiente para mim.

De alguma maneira eu soube que o destino não seria tão cruel, ele poderia me punir de todas as maneiras que julgasse pertinente, mas não era possível que ele fosse tão cruel a ponto de punir alguém tão pura como Bella, que sofreu tão injusta e cruelmente como ela; Bella não merecia tudo que tinha passado e mesmo que não tenha seguido o melhor dos caminhos, ela tinha seguido em frente, tinha levado a vida da maneira que conseguiu.

Bella já havia sofrido tudo que merecia e muito mais pela vida inteira. Ela estava muito animada com a gravidez, não merecia perder esta alegria.

Ela segurou a minha mão e a apertou. Beijei-a com carinho e sorri, mostrando que eu acreditava que talvez tudo desse certo. Ela correspondeu meu ato e sibilou novamente um "coragem" para mim. Então observamos o médico passar o gel pela barriga dela e quando estava pronto para colocar o aparelho, Bella o deteve.

_Espere! – pediu ela. Ambos a olhamos interrogativamente, até que me encarou. – Eu não vou conseguir ver nada agora, acho extremamente justo que Edward também não possa ver por enquanto. – Seu olhar quis me dizer que não era por infantilidade que não queria que eu visse. – Acho justo vermos juntos.

_Bom... – Na mente de Pedro eu pude ver que ele também achou aquilo bobo, mas como contrariar uma grávida? – Para mim é indiferente, da maneira que vocês acharem melhor.

Suspirei pesadamente e me sentei atrás da cabeça de Bella. Talvez fosse realmente melhor sabermos juntos, eu não tinha certeza que se visse antes conseguiria conter minha reação.

Mesmo mudando de lugar Bella continuou a me lançar um olhar severo, eu sabia o que ela queria – que eu não "trapaceasse" olhando na mente de Pedro. Como se fosse muito fácil bloquear a mente das pessoas.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem... – sussurrei enquanto bloqueava a mente do médico.

Então Pedro finalmente começou o exame, fazendo com que meu nervosismo e o de Bella fossem levados aos extremos. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade, agora nem mesmo Bella conseguisse disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Precisei fazer todos os tipos de cálculos conhecidos, traduzir todos os hinos, contar carneirinhos para não me sucumbir a tentação de olhar dentro da mente do médico.

Bella passou o tempo inteiro intercalando seu olhar entre o médico – mordendo os lábios nervosamente – e eu, repreendendo-me, deixando claro que estava de olho e que se eu me atrevesse a olhar, criaria uma terceira guerra mundial.

_Ora, ora, ora... – exclamou o médico. – O que temos aqui... – Aquela frase foi suficiente para fazer Bella enrijecer e eu tremer.

Será que o pior viria?

Bella apertou minha mão. Em seus olhos já se era possível ver lágrimas. Aquilo apertou ainda mais meu falecido coração.

Mas para nossa surpresa o médico não tinha uma expressão de choque ou de medo, muito pelo contrário, ele mantinha um sorriso nos lábios confundindo a Bella a mim.

_Bem, acho que vocês já sabem que com quatro meses de gestação já é possível saber o sexo do bebê... – Ele fez uma breve pausa e nos encarou, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda. – Ou devo dizer "bebês"...?! – Dito isso ele virou a tela do aparelho para que pudéssemos ver a imagem, revelando dois pequenos borrões que se fosse analisado mais atentamente você perceberia o formato de duas pequenas crianças.

Não há palavras para descrever o que senti naquele momento. O mundo pareceu girar a minha volta, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo e voltou repetidas vezes. Uma sensação de plenitude inundou meu ser. Meu mundo de repente se iluminou e tudo se tornou mais fácil, mais belo.

Meu coração falecido há tanto tempo, congelado pelo veneno que tomava minha veia, de repente pareceu se aquecer, me vez acreditar que voltava a bater. Tantas feridas, tantos machucados nunca cicatrizados... Um coração cansado de ser castigado pela vida, cansado de sofrer, cansado de derramar as tão dolorosas lágrimas de sangue pareceu finalmente estar curado. Não... Curado não era o termo certo. Foi como se todos os sofrimentos que ele vivera nunca tivessem existido.

Um peso fora tirado de minhas costas, a vida tornou-se bela e justa....

Olhei para Bella e a vi se desmanchando em lágrimas – ela com certeza estava tão aliviada quando eu. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu pude ver ali que Bella estava tão plena quanto eu. Cúmplices; naquele momento sabíamos que tudo daria certo, nossa vida finalmente seria branda, sem sofrimentos além dos necessários.

A tempestade finalmente cessara...

Apertei sua mão sem conseguir encobrir toda a vibração que emanava de dentro de mim.

Continuei a encarar aqueles dois borrões no aparelho, cada vez mais abobado, cada vez mais realizado.

_Quer dizer... Quer dizer que... - Minha voz era uma mistura de incoerência e emoção. As palavras saíram estranguladas e foi difícil montar uma frase coerente. - Quer dizer que são... São...

O médico apenas assentiu, ainda sorrindo, confirmando o que já havia ficado evidente – eram gêmeos!

Nada mais foi dito, nada precisava ser dito. Os três ali naquela sala sabiam o que aqueles pequeninos representavam. Com ideias diferentes todos nós sabíamos que eles eram pequenos milagres que entraram na minha vida e na de Bella para nos trazer nada mais do que felicidade. Um novo caminho. Uma nova chance! Uma chance de fazer direito desta vez. Viver o que não foi vivido, aproveitar o que não pôde ter sido aproveitado.

O destino soube como ser piedoso comigo ao mesmo tempo em que soube compensar Bella por tudo que a mesma já havia passado. Ambos erramos, ambos sofremos, ambos julgamos, por mais de uma vez, que a vida era um fardo e não uma dádiva. Mas o destino soube nos ensinar a enxergar a realidade e nos deu uma nova chance para que pudéssemos acertar.

O médico esperou pacientemente para que Bella e eu estivéssemos um pouco mais compostos. Em sua mente eu percebi que ele verdadeiramente entendia toda a nossa euforia indomável. De certa forma era como se ele soubesse tudo que enfrentamos e percebia o que aqueles bebês representariam na nossa vida.

Quando já estávamos um pouco mais compostos, mesmo que nossa comemoração houvesse sido mais interior que exterior, ele tornou a falar.

_Bom, como vocês devem saber, pelo tempo de gestação os fetos já estão bem formados e por conta disso é possível saber o sexo dos bebês. - Pedro abriu um sorriso maior ainda. - Gostariam de saber?

Eu não iria forçar nada a Bella – com toda a certeza se ela quisesse esperar eu assim faria – mas eu estava louco para saber. Mesmo achando a ideia de saber qual é o sexo do seu filho apenas no momento em que o vê mais do que gloriosa, eu não poderia aguentar de curiosidade – a ânsia de saber era muito maior dentro de mim.

O olhar de Bella se cruzou com o meu. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto por lágrimas e ainda sustentava aquele sorriso genuíno, tão raro, nos lábios de minha amada. A conversa silenciosa entre nós era clara, eu vi em seus olhos, assim como ela com certeza viu nos meus, o desejo de saciarmos nossa curiosidade. E num acordo mútuo pedimos a Pedro que nos dissesse os sexos dos bebês.

_Muito bem... - murmurou ele enquanto passava o aparelho na barriga de Bella tentando descobrir os sexos. Esperamos ansiosos por aproximadamente três minutos até que o doutor finalmente sorriu e virou o monitor para nós outra vez. - Vocês conseguem ver isso aqui? - Ele apontou para um determinado ponto da tela. Tanto eu quanto Bella nos inclinamos em direção à tela tentando enxergar. Bella abriu um sorriso radiante deixando claro que já entendera e ao perceber que eu ainda não havia compreendido ela apertou minha mão e falou entre lágrimas:

_É outra princesinha! - Novamente meu mundo pareceu dar um giro de cento e oitenta graus. A emoção tomou conta de mim. Estava para vir uma nova menina que faria parte das "mulheres da minha vida".

_Exatamente! - confirmou o Dr. Pedro, sorrindo.

Senti o choro tomando conta de meu corpo, mas me contive – Pedro com certeza estranharia se eu começasse a chorar sem derramar lágrima alguma.

Enquanto o médico voltou a passar o aparelho na barriga de Bella para saber o sexo do outro bebê, eu beijei a mão dela e sua testa me resignando a dizer "Obrigado!"; tanto eu quanto ela sabíamos o que aquela simples palavra representava.

_Vejam! – O doutor chamou nossa atenção novamente. Ele voltou a indicar um ponto na tela onde nós nos atentamos, mas desta vez ele não esperou que enxergássemos, Pedro mesmo falou – É um menino.

_Oh...! - Foi tudo que Bella conseguiu dizer enquanto se desmanchava em lágrimas, assim como eu Ela estava finalmente encontrando beleza nesse mundo tão injusto e sombrio.

Bella esticou as mãos e segurou forte as minhas.

_São um casal! Um casal!

Eu não conseguia tirar um sorriso do rosto, eu não conseguia fazer mais nada a não ser pensar naqueles pequeninos que viriam e na minha princesinha em casa. Eles e Bella eram minha vida! E naquele momento eu percebi, minha vida era composta por milagres! Lindos, pequenos e delicados milagres...


	50. Sim POV Bella

Era difícil descrever o estado em que Edward se encontrava depois de resolvermos "o mistério da minha barriga grande demais", era visível seu estado de êxtase, qualquer poderia perceber que um grande peso fora tirado de suas costas. Eu estava feliz em vê-lo bem, ele merecia aquele momento de paz. Merecia desfrutar.

Hoje, com muita clareza, eu via o que Edward passara, percebia que, assim como eu, ele também sofreu com tudo que houve entre nós, sofreu muito de uma maneira diferente, mas não menos dolorosa.

Por mais que a notícia de serem gêmeos tivesse me alegrado, eu não me encontrava tão aliviada quanto ele, afinal, era a primeira vez que Edward passaria por isso, eu por outro lado, já passara, e meu momento de sofrimento por medos tolos já havia passado.

Claro que quando Edward me falou tudo aquilo, falou das hipóteses de Carlisle, dos medos que o dominavam, eu realmente me assustei, temi sim que aquilo pudesse ser fundado e se tal coisa se concretizasse eu jamais agüentaria meu coração não sobreviveria a uma dor como esta, porém, mesmo tomada por meus medos, no fundo eu sabia que tudo aquilo não poderia ser verdade, no fundo, eu sempre soube que meu pequenino jamais tentaria me matar, ou melhor, "meus pequeninos".

Era impossível evitar um sorriso quando pensava desta maneira, saber que agora eu teria não uma ou duas razões para viver, mas sim três! Meus três filhos! Minhas três preciosidades! As três razões da minha vida!

Nem preciso dizer o quanto me foi reconfortante, o alivio absurdo que senti e, principalmente, a felicidade que me tomou com a descoberta de tudo isso. Parece que finalmente a felicidade entrara em minha vida, entrara para ficar.

A comemoração com os Cullens foi no mínimo cômica, eles estavam loucos de felicidade, pulando, gritando e querendo me envolver em um daqueles abraços de urso ala Emmett, Edward teve um trabalho danado para manter-los longe de mim, precisando até mesmo me pegar no colo "fugindo" comigo. Nessie ficou encantada com a notícia, ela sempre sonhou em ter um irmãozinho e de repente aparece-lhe dois de uma só vez.

Edward colocou na cabeça da pequena que como uma boa irmã mais velha, Renesmee deveria proteger os irmãos de tudo, isso incluía enquanto eles ainda estavam em minha barriga, fazendo assim com que eu ganhasse mais uma babá.

Todos os Cullens passaram a ter um zelo muito maior comigo, até mesmo Jasper estava mais próximo, ele explicou que por estar carregando meios-vampiros em minha barriga meu cheiro se tornava diferente, mais próximo do de Renesmee fazendo-o assim diminuir quase que cem por cento a sede de sangue. Cada movimento meu era controlado por Edward, a todo momento ele me advertia sobre minha alimentação, controlava as vitaminas que eu precisava tomar por estar abaixo do peso - ordens médicas - e estava sempre próximo impedindo-me de tropeçar ou sofrer qualquer tipo de acidente.

Edward era cuidadoso comigo, como se eu fosse frágil, feita de porcelana, me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa que ele julgasse perigoso, ou seja, tudo. Edward estava constantemente ali, ao meu lado, fazendo de tudo por mim; dirigir era algo fora de cogitação, cuidar de Renesmee também, toda a parte prática era feita por Alice, Esme ou Rosalie, e caso nenhuma delas pudesse fazer, Edward mesmo faria. Enquanto trabalhava, Edward limpava toda minha casa e fazia a comida, eliminando assim mais uma das minhas atividades diárias.

Algo me dizia que se ele pudesse, me faria passar a gestação inteira na cama, deitada, repousando. A única coisa que ele não conseguiu tirar de mim foi o trabalho, isso foi motivo de briga por dias, Edward insistia em dizer que eu não deveria trabalhar, afinal, dinheiro não era o problema, mas eu dizia que não, por mais que Edward fosse um excelente pai e cem por cento atencioso comigo, eu jamais poderia aceitar ser sustentada por ele, não era sua obrigação, mas ele não via dessa maneira.

Na opinião dele eu estava gastando todas as minhas forças em carregar seus dois filhos menores, também me desgastava ao cuidar de sua filha mais velha, já havia enfrentado dificuldades demais e a culpa era única e exclusivamente dele, até fome eu já havia por conta de sua negligencia; por mais que eu insistisse em dizer-lhe que eu não o responsabilizava por nada daquilo, pelo contrário, a culpa era minha em não ser sincera com ele, Edward não escutava, nada fazia sua "culpa" minimizar.

A rotina se mostrava cada vez mais agradável, Edward e Renesmee estavam cada vez mais ligados e íntimos, mesmo eu já achando aquilo ser impossível. Eu me deliciava ao vê-los juntos, sentia finalmente, depois de muito tempo, fazendo algo verdadeiramente certo. Sentia-me finalmente com minha missão cumprida!

Porém, por mais que eu tentasse ignorar, ainda pairava sobre mim um sentimento de dor dentro de meu peito, quanto mais eu via o homem maravilhoso que estava constantemente ao meu lado, mais eu me dava conta de quanto eu havia sido tola, como eu pudera dispensar Edward?Conforme os dias iam passando, mais meu percebia com clareza meus erros, Edward errara sim comigo, mas estava mais do que arrependido, queria concertar as coisas.

Na verdade, eu até acreditava que ele realmente me amasse, eu até conseguia, na medida do possível, voltar a imaginar meu futuro com Edward, se eu tivesse aceitado seu pedido; isso fazia minha dor, meu remorso aumentarem, e não poderia ser bom para os bebês, minha decisão já fora tomada, agora não adiantava voltar atrás, o melhor era não pensar. Edward e eu seriamos eternos amigos, ou melhor, amigos até a minha morte.

Foi numa tarde de sábado, que toda aquela tranqüilidade que seguia em minha vida fora abalada. Estávamos em minha casa, apenas as mulheres, todos os Cullens haviam ido caçar a dois dias, voltariam ao anoitecer. Renesmee estava tirando seu cochilo após o almoço, Esme aproveitara que a neta havia dormido para correr até o supermercado comprar alguma coisas nada necessárias. Alice, Rosálie e eu estávamos sentadas no sofá, ou melhor, Rose estava sentada na poltrona, Alice no sofá acariciando meus cabelos e eu deitada em seu colo com as pernas no encosto do sofá.

-Minhas pernas estão me matando. - reclamei levemente emburrada. - Parece que cada dia fica mais difícil de andar. - Alice e Rosalie se limitaram a rir.

-Isso é normal Bella. - disse-me Alice num tom visivelmente divertido. - Achei que já soubesse disso, afinal, não é sua primeira gravidez.

-Realmente não é, mas o peso desta vez é dobrado! Não tenho certeza se minhas pernas e minhas costas irão agüentar. - não era como se eu estivesse reclamando, claro que eu estava feliz com a gravidez, mas ela consumia boa parte das minhas energias, muito mais do que consumiu a gravidez de Renesmee, mesmo bebendo sangue toda semana.

Rose deu um riso fraco. - Não deixe Edward ouvi-la, ele está louco por uma desculpa para colocá-la numa cama pelo resto da gravidez.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que as palavras de Rose eram verídicas, ouvir falar da preocupação de Edward comigo estranhamente me machucava. Desde o dia em que tiramos aquele peso de nossas costas ao descobrir que minha gravidez era saudável para mim e os bebês, eu comecei a me atentar mais em como Edward devotava todo o seu tempo, todas as suas energias ao meu bem estar e o de Renesmee.

Comecei a perceber claramente o maravilhoso e presente que ele era, sempre estava por perto, sempre auxiliando Renesmee, divertindo-se com ela, e repreendendo-a de maneira serena quando necessário. Ele era o pai perfeito. O pai que sempre almejei para Nessie.

Eu quis negar, quis não olhar para trás, mas foi inútil; rapidamente me vi revivendo cada momento que tive com Edward, antes de partir e depois de voltar. No passado, eu nunca percebi com clareza como ele era verdadeiramente cuidadoso e atencioso comigo, estávamos constantemente em perigo, a todo momento existia algo que pudesse ferir-nos, tanto fisica como emocionalmente, mas Edward sempre esteve ali, salvando-me, entregando-se integralmente a tarefa de me proteger.

-Bella... Bella?! - A voz de Alice arranco-me de meus devaneios, fitei seu rosto surpresa ao perceber, através de sua expressão que já fazia algum tempo que a mesma me chamava.

-Oi, desculpe, me distrai. - confessei desgostosa comigo mesma, aquele tipo de pensamento não deveria dominar minha mente daquela maneira, principalmente quando haviam outros por perto.

-Percebemos. - Rose abriu um sorriso malicioso. - Foi só falar no nome de Edward que você se perdeu em pensamentos.

Ela e Alice riram rapidamente, suas insinuações eram claras e eu não havia gostado nem um pouco, não por não ser verdade, mas por ser constrangedor. Semi-serrei os olhos.

-Pare de falar besteiras, Rose. - alertei-a, ela gargalhou.

-Ora vamos, Bella, a quem você quer enganar? Você ainda ama meu irmão! Está escrito na sua cara! - rebateu ela convicta. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem, ela não vaziam idéia de como estava perigosamente perto da realidade. Levantei-me rapidamente afim de esconder meu rubor, apoiei-me no piano, de costas para elas.

-Não sei do que está falando. - tentei dizer sem que minha voz me traísse, não funcionou, ela me seguiram, cada vez mais interessadas naquela conversa que poderia me levar a ruína.

Edward finalmente parecia ter aceitado nosso presente e futuro, se esse tipo de coisa chegasse aos seus ouvidos eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer, ele me esnobaria? Me rejeitaria, como fiz com ele? Dolorosamente possível! Ele já estaria em outra? Já teria me deixado no passado? Terrivelmente compreensível! Ele me receberia de braços abertos? Viveríamos felizes para sempre? Insuportavelmente improvável... Definitivamente ele não deveria saber de nada.

Novamente me perdi em devaneios e não percebi Rosalie sentada no banco do piano, brincando de dedilhar notas soltas; e Alice encostada na parede ao meu lado, analisando-me.

-Nós sabemos a verdade. - disse Alice numa voz branda. - Está escrito no seu olhar, a verdade vibra de você... Pode negar para nós, Bells, mas não pode negar para você mesma...

As palavras da pequena fadinha mexeram comigo, cravaram-se com todas as forças em meu coração. Eu queria ouvi-La, queria compreender a verdade, aceitar a realidade, receber a felicidade; mas era tudo tão... Confuso.

-Para nós pode estar claro, - disse Rose ainda dedilhando no piano. - Mas as vezes seu coração não consegue compreender a verdade, depois de tantas feridas, tantas magoas ele já não sabe nem ao menos distinguir o que sente.... - Rose tinha palavras muito sabias, ela conhecia meu estado de espírito melhor que eu mesma, o que assustava-me.

-As vezes as palavras não são o suficiente. As vezes a dor se tornou tão constante que já não sabemos viver sem ela. As vezes as pessoas que amamos nos magoam, e nada podemos fazer se não continuar nosso caminho com o coração machucado.

Fechei meus olhos e permiti que as doces palavras de Rose preenchessem aquele vazio que persistia em habitar meu coração. Palavras preenchidas de sabedoria e verdades, duras verdades, as lágrimas entregavam o quanto tais frases somadas aos doce som do piano ao fundo, mexiam comigo.

-As vezes nos falta esperança... - completou Alice, numa voz tão aveludada quando Rose. - Então descobrimos que é preciso ter fé, tanto quanto é preciso respirar... - Senti sua mão reconfortar-me com um leve aperto em meu ombro. - É nossa razão de existir, Bells...

Como aquelas duas podiam ter palavras tão sabias em momentos tão propícios? Como ignorar as verdade das ditas? Verdades, que pela primeira vez, estavam sendo ditas com o intuito de abrir meus olhos e não jogando-as em minha cara.

-Quando pensamos estar sem rumo... Quando não vemos mais propósito para nossa vida, alguém cruza nosso caminho e se torna nosso destino. - Mesmo de olhos fechados eu podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios de Rosalie ao pronunciar aquelas palavras. - Assim como Emmett foi para mim...

-E Jasper para mim. - completou Alice com uma voz repleta de felicidade. -E Esme para Carlisle...

Um breve silêncio se fez, no fundo eu sabia o que viria agora, mas eu tinha esperanças das palavras seguintes nunca virem, ela só aumentariam minha dor.

-E você foi e é para Edward. - completou Rosalie por fim.

Aquelas palavras fizeram meu corpo se despedaçar e se saciar ao mesmo tempo, eu estava feliz, mesmo não devendo, mesmo sofrendo. Eu queria entender meu pobre coração, eu queria poder aquietá-lo, mas não sabia como fazê-lo, era tudo tão... Difícil.

Elas pareceram perceber a luta interna que travava e me respeitaram, mesmo sabendo eu que elas aguardavam por uma resposta, pelo confirmação, mas como eu podia... Eu não tinha esse direito... Eu não...

-Relaxe Bella... - Rosalie cortou-me de meus novos devaneios. - Deixe que o piano a conduza, deixe seus sentimentos se identificarem com as notas, se permita conhecer-se, permita que todo sofrimento, toda a alegria flua de você... - Aos poucos eu fui me entregando as notas do pianos, deixando minha mente ser guiada pela emoção e não pela razão. - Deixe que a música fale por você.

E assim eu o fiz, entreguei-me de corpo e alma àquele momento, deixe-me ser levada pelas doces notas, permiti que elas conduzissem meus sentimentos, aquietassem meus medos e esclarecessem meus anseios; senti necessidade de me afastar, caminhei até a janela e fitei a floresta logo a frente, encostei a testa no vidro e me perdi em pensamentos.

Quando dei por mim, estava cantando um música que eu já não sabia mais da onde vinha, mas que dizia tudo que eu não tinha coragem de dizer, não em alta voz:

_Se há um prêmio por julgar mal,Já sei que vou ser eleita_

Mas que raios eu estava dizendo? Ainda em voz alta! Alice e Rosalie estavam ali, pelo amor de Deus!

A razão bateu tão rapidamente quanto os sentimentos se manifestaram, eu não poderia assumir esse sentimento, eu não podia aceitar, eu não podia me entregar... Somente eu sabia o que havia passado... Eu não podia, eu não deveria...

Determinada eu ergui a cabeça e fitei as duas vampiras, ela precisavam aceitar de uma vez por todas que Edward e eu não deveríamos ficar juntos, nem agora nem nunca. Nosso tempo já havia passado.

_Amar não vale o sofrer nãoO verbo amar a razão rejeita_

Estranhamente aquelas palavras doeram ao sair de meus lábios, a emoção não gostava de me ouvir falar esse tipo de coisa, mas o que eu faria? Por mais de uma vez a razão provou-me ser o único caminho sensato, o único caminho correto. Depois de tanto tempo, eu já deveria ter me acostumado. Não importava, a única coisa realmente essencial era manter as aparências, se Alice e Rose tivessem aceitado, então tudo estava bem, pelo menos assim eu achava.

Para minha surpresa, ao me virar de costas para elas, deixando claro que não mais entraria naquela tortura psicológica, a voz de ambas atingiu meus ouvidos, ela continuaram a música, como se respondessem as minhas palavras.

_Por que a mentira?Ele é terra, é céu, é o ar, que você respiraPara nós está na cara, isso não se escondeNós sabemos onde sua cabeça está_

Como elas tinham coragem de me perguntar aquilo? Não havia ficado claro? Eu sabia que não, nem mesmo eu acreditava... Mas era preciso.

Minhas duas ex-cunhadas me conheciam muito bem, por mais que o tempo tivesse me mudado, eu ainda era aquele menininha apaixonada pelo garoto mais cobiçado da escola, onde a única preocupação era estudar para a prova final. No fundo, aquela Bella, a Bella ingênua nunca morrera, continuava ali, escondida em algum lugar do meu peito.

Me preocupava a idéia de outras pessoas saberem disso. Eu tinha que responder.

_Ah, não dá, não sei! não direi isso não_

Cada vez mais confusa... Os argumentos estavam acabando, e os que restavam eram tolos, sem muito fundamento. Elas se apegaram a isso, Alice se apoiou no piano fitando-me intensamente. Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de ambas quando responderam.

_E o suspirar, vai negá-lo?_

Eu suspirava? Oh meu Deus, como alguém poderia se perder dentro dos próprios sentimentos?

Não importava, a razão era sensata, era ela que eu deveria ouvir, ou seja, Edward nunca seria mais que um amigo, nunca mais!

Lancei-lhes um olhar ligeiramente bravo negando freneticamente com a cabeça.

_Não ouvirei, não direi que é paixão_

A raiva começou a se dissipar e mais uma vez, eu me peguei permitindo que meus sentimentos dominassem minha mente, era um erro, eu sabia que sim, sabia que me arrependeria depois, mas por pra fora, permitir aliviar um pouco minha dor, parecia ser uma oferta tentadora demais para recusar. Continuei a cantar, num tom mais brando, acariciando as flores na mesa próxima, flores que ganhei de Edward.

_Meu coração não se emenda,Tudo é tão lindo no início_

A razão gritou dentro de mim e novamente eu precisei colocar os pés no chão. Eu precisava aceitar... Eu precisava seguir em frente... Eu... Eu... Eu não queria sofrer novamente....

_Mas a razão diz: Se contenhaSe não quiser ir pro sacrifício_

Senti as mãos de Alice apoiarem em meu ombro forçando-me a olhá-las ambas tinham um sorriso maroto no rosto, elas sabiam que eu estava fraquejando, elas podiam sentir isso e se apegaram a isso.

_Vai ficar negando?Essa sensação etérea?Já estão notandoQue você está aérea!Aja como adulta!Que já não ocultaQue isso é, é, é amor!_

Será que estava que estava tão visível assim? Será que era isso que meu interior queria me mostrar? Será que era isso que ardia em meu peito? Será que eu verdadeiramente estava me apaixonando novamente por Edward Cullen? Ou será que esse sentimento nunca morreu? Tudo era tão confuso... Os argumentos estavam ficando superficiais demais para que eu mesma aceitasse-os.

_Ah, não dá, não sei! não direi isso não_

O sorriso de ambas se alargou, elas viam minhas muralhas começando a ceder.

_Mas não vai fugir, seu sorrir é paixão_

Neguei freneticamente com a cabeça, não podia ser verdade... Eu estava com medo de encarar aquele caminho novamente, um caminho que só havia me levado a desilusão.

_Eu não topei, não direi que é paixão_

Alice jogou os braços para cima, em sinal de incredibilidade e desistência. Talvez ela finalmente descobrira que eu não cederia, eu não podia ceder... Ela olhou para Rose e "declarou" apontando para mim.

_Chegou enfim, isso sim, é atração_

Eu abri um sorriso triste e assenti levemente. Eu realmente não cederia.

_Já é demais, não direi não_

Alice negou com a cabeça, decepcionada.

_Ela não dirá_

Revirei os olhos e me afastei de ambas, aquilo já estava irritando, eu não podia mais arriscar. Por que ainda estávamos cantando?

_Me deixem em paz, não direi não_

Quando eu achei que elas tinham finalmente desistido, quando Rosalie já não estava mais tocando, eu senti braços frios me envolverem por trás e um porta retrato parar na minha frente, Rose me mostrava uma foto onde estávamos eu, Nessie e Edward, todos rindo e felizes, o dia em que passeamos no shopping. Foi um dia maravilhoso.

Rose cantou aos sussurros no meu ouvido uma ultima frase.

_Confie em nós é a lei da paixão_Não pude deixar de sorrir, aquela foto parecia ser uma promessa de um futuro muito belo, as coisas poderiam ser diferentes? Sem nem mesmo perceber eu me peguei cantando em resposta.

_Em alta voz, não direi que é paixão_

Ambas sorriram e me abraçaram, elas sabiam, eu sabia... A verdade era tão doce quanto dolorosa, o que esse amor conturbado poderia fazer comigo? Estava com medo, agora que tudo estava finalmente acertado, agora que a paz reinaria em minha vida eu iria me arriscar? Eu não sei se suportaria...

Encontrei o olhar das duas irmãs do ladrão de meus sentimentos, ela pareciam me entender, só quando Alice limpou as lágrimas de meu rosto foi que me dei conta que estava chorando.

-Sabemos como se sente, Bella, assumir que seu coração tem dono, principalmente depois de sofrer como você sofreu, não é a coisa mais fácil do mundo... - Alice tinha uma voz mansa, mexia comigo. - É dar um salto no escuro, você nunca vai saber se alguém vai te pegar ou não, mas nunca saberá se não tentar...

Um calor desconhecido tocou o fundo da minha alma, eu me sentia cada vez mais perdida, mas por mais confuso que fosse, as palavras de Alice pareciam me trazer a luz, a direção no meio daquela onde de escuridão. As lágrimas continuaram a traçar um caminho firme por meu rosto.

-As vezes, a dor nos faz chorar.... - Rose segurou carinhosamente minha mão. - Nos faz sofrer... Nos faz querer parar de viver! As trevas tomam conta de nosso ser e o futuro parece algo muito improvável... Até que algo simples toque nosso coração. - Ela me guiou até a janela, abrindo-a e deixando um vento cálido bater suavemente em nossas faces, enquanto nossos olhos se hipnotizavam com o esplendor do por do sol. - Algo simples como a beleza de um por do sol, a magnitude de uma note estrelada, a simplicidade de uma brisa batendo em nosso rosto... - Algo dentro de mim pareceu se destruir, minhas muralhas estavam caindo, eu me sentia desprotegida, porém livre. - Isso é a força da natureza nos chamando de volta a vida... - completou Rose num sussurro, parecendo perceber o que suas palavras estavam fazendo comigo. A velha Bella começava a renascer.

Alice apertou minha outra mão também demonstrando que estava ao meu lado, que estaria ali comigo.

-Fazer escolhas nem sempre é uma tarefa fácil... - disse-me ela, mesmo sem me fitar eu podia vê-La tão absorta em todo aquele momento quanto eu e Rose. - Mas, muitas vezes, é necessário, Bells. Existe uma diferença muito grande entre conhecer o caminho e percorrê-lo. - Ela fez uma breve pausa e abriu um sorriso fraco. - Não dá para saber o que o futuro nos reserva, nem mesmo para mim, a prova disso é eu não saber sobre sua primeira gravidez, acredite em si mesma e deixe as preocupações futuras para o amanhã, viva o hoje, Bella, dê uma chance a si mesma...

Fechei os olhos e me perdi na imensidão de meus sentimentos, eles eram tão intensos naquele momento, tão confusos e tão claros, cheios de esperanças e incertezas, eu não sabia o que pensar, o que dizer nem mesmo como agir.

-Eu tenho medo... - declarei por fim. - Tenho medo de me ferir, eu já conheci muito bem a solidão para saber que não quero encontrá-la novamente.

Alice limpou novamente meu rosto. - A tristeza e a dor podem ser imensas, Bells... - ela abriu um sorriso carinhoso. - Mas **jamais **serão eternas.

E com aquelas palavras eu soube que talvez um futuro me aguardasse no amanhã e a vida poderia ser muito mais que um fardo, muito mais do que os filhos, a vida poderia ser prazerosa para mim também, tudo dependeria de como eu receberia o destino, quais escolhas eu faria. Edward era meu maior erro e minha melhor lembrança, a vida fez algum sentido ao lado dele, e talvez aqueles momentos de alegria tivessem compensado os de dor, talvez valesse a pena dar uma chance a ele, a nós. Mas como fazer isso?

Cansada de tantos sentimentos e pensamentos preenchendo minha mente, desgastando-me de tal maneira que nem mesmo minhas pernas pareciam agüentar meu próprio peso, eu me permiti sentar no beiral da janela, observei o por do sol tentando compreender o que o destino queria de mim com todas aquelas reviravoltas, quando eu finalmente achava que tinha me livrado de todos os sentimentos que viessem a me machucar futuramente, tudo mudava provando-me que não era verdade.

-Eu não sei o que fazer... - confessei com uma voz falha de que adiantava eu continuar a negar o que era transparente para as duas vampiras ao meu lado? Eu já não tinha mais forças para isso, nem via razão para tal.

Alice se ajoelhou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão. - Quer um conselho? - assenti levemente. - Converse com Edward. - fiz menção de argumentar mas Rose foi mais rápida e completou:

-Alice está certa. Você deve conversar com Edward, diga-lhe como se sente! Diga tudo, Bella! Tudo! Seus sentimentos, seus desejos, seus sonhos, seus medos, seus traumas. Permita que Edward compreenda-te, deixe-o ajudá-La! É meu único conselho... - ela abriu um sorriso sincero e amigo. - Acho que vocês já tiveram experiências o suficiente para constatarem que meias-verdades não resolvem absolutamente nada. Seja sincera com ele, Bella. Não estou lhe dizendo para voltar para ele; apenas... Seja sincera.

Depois disso, as duas não insistiram mais, perceberam que eu precisava de espaço para pensar, refletir sobre todos os meus sentimentos, fossem eles bons ou ruins. A noite rapidamente chegou e com ela, trouxeram de volta os Cullens, cada um foi cumprimentar sua companheira, e Edward veio me cumprimentar; abraçou-me e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Bem vindo de volta. - sorri levemente, ele retribuiu meu sorriso e se ajoelhou para beijar minha barriga, olhou-me de baixo e perguntou em seu tom protetor.

-Como vocês estão? - Edward era absurdo as vezes, se preocupava demais, mas naquele momento, sua preocupação fez eu me sentir querida.

-Mamãe e bebês passam bem! - garanti rindo levemente ao passar a mão na barriga. O sorriso de Edward se expandiu e ele se levantou.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso. - ele olhou levemente para os lados. - Onde está Renesmee? - sua testa se franziu de uma maneira perfeita.

-Dormindo. - respondi suspirando, caminhei para a cozinha e Edward me seguiu. - Ela teve um dia muito agitado, creio que dormirá até amanhã. - fiz menção de abaixar para pegar um pacote de salgadinhos mais Edward me impediu.

-Deixe-me fazer isto. - ele abaixou em frente ao armário. - O que você deseja?

Naquele simples ato eu vi o quanto Edward poderia ser preciso, como apensar de todos os transtornos que tivemos ao longe de nossa jornada, eu ainda o amava, amava mais que minha própria vida. Eu estava sendo egoísta ao desejá-lo perto de mim quando tudo que ele me pede é um pouco de amor, um pouco de atenção. Edward nunca me pediu muito, já havia se submetido a ser o "outro" se isso fosse proporcioná-lo algum afeto de minha parte.

Ele merecia entender... Ele merecia saber. Mesmo que não levasse a nada, como eu realmente achava que não levaria, Edward merecia compreender-me, compreender o por que de minhas decisões.

E foi assim que eu tomei coragem, eu sabia que se esperasse por um momento adequado a coragem me deixaria. Aproximei-me dele, que ainda esperava instruções para pegar algo de dentro do armário e toquei seu ombro.

-Podemos dar uma volta? - perguntei num solavanco. - Há algo que preciso conversar com você... - a testa dele franziu-se mas ele assentiu. Se levantou e rumou para a sala, eu o segui.

Edward me ajudou a colocar o casaco e saímos, ele fez menção de ir até o carro mas eu o impedi.

-Vamos apenas caminhar um pouco. - novamente confuso, Edward assentiu e passamos a caminhar sem um rumo definido.

O vento frio soprava em meu rosto, as arvores faziam um leve movimento próximo a nós, Edward nada falou, eu sabia que ele estava me dando espaço para realinhar meus pensamentos, eu deveria quebrar o silêncio confortável que havia se instalado sobre nós.

-Sabe... - quebrei o silêncio. Edward me olhou com curiosidade mas nada disse. - As vezes eu fico tentando entender aonde foi que começamos a errar... - Eu estava fitando o céu, sem ter real coragem de encará-lo. Minhas palavras eram ditas mais para mim mesma do que para Edward..

-Acho que sei o que quer dizer... - ele desviou o olhar e fitou o chão. - Me sinto da mesma maneira as vezes.

E minha mente, eu comecei a repassar todos os momentos bons e divertidos que eu vivi com Edward quando ainda era uma menina , foi inevitável não rir, mesmo que levemente. Edward me olhou com curiosidade.

-O que foi? - perguntou ele. Eu nem mesmo sei o que me estimulou, mas eu diminui a distancia entre nós e me aconcheguei em seu peitoril, abraçando-o pela cintura, sem nem mesmo deixar de caminhar; se Edward ficou surpreso com minha atitude ele nunca verbalizou, demorou alguns segundos para ele corresponder meu abraço, mas ele assim o fez.

Novamente o silêncio se instalou entre nós, era incrível como existiam tantas coisas a serem ditas e o silêncio nos parecia a melhor opção, seguimos caminhando por mais algum tempo, sem ver por onde andávamos, sem ver a hora passar, sem pensar em nada.

-Você se lembra... - quebrei o silêncio. - Quando éramos jovens, quando nossas preocupações não passavam de se você conseguiria ou não se controlar com o cheiro do meu sangue? - era tão estranho pensar naquilo, parecia tão distante, parecia uma outra vida. Bom, ERA uma outra vida, mas não tão distante assim. - Aquela época parece tão bela agora...

Ele assentiu levemente, refletiu por um tempo antes de falar. - Também tenho essa sensação. - Ele fez uma breve pausa e olhou para mim. - Muita coisa mudou, não é mesmo?

-Sim... - concordei, logo chegamos a um pequeno parque e nos sentamos em um banco por ali. - Antes meus sentimentos eram tão certo, tão definidos e hoje... Hoje... Tudo parece tão confuso, tudo parece tão difícil e sombrio. O amanhã não parece mais uma promessa de um futuro melhor. - um riso fraco escapou de meus lábios. - A eternidade não parece mais tão tentadora....

-Nossos erros se tornaram nossos maiores medos, e nosso futuro parece algo incerto e vazio. - concordou ele aconchegando-me em um abraço. - Eu me pergunto se eu não tivesse resolvido ir visitá-la naquele dia, se hoje estaríamos casados e felizes com nossos filhos. - suas mãos pousaram em minha barriga fazendo leves círculos sobre ela.

-Engraçado. - ri sem a menor sombra de humor. - Eu vivo me perguntando se eu tivesse mentido para Ângela naquela tarde se tudo não poderia ter sido diferente. - As palavras saíram amargas de meus lábios, era o remorso batendo. Edward percebeu pois logo me afastou e seguro meu queixo de forma que nossos olhares se encontrassem.

-Você não tem culpa de nada disso... - disse-me ele com firmeza. Eu sabia que ele se referia a todos os apuros que vivi, dos caminhos errados que tomei e das dores que ambos sofremos.

Sustentei seu olhar e afirmei com a mesma firmeza. - Nem você é culpado.

Ficamos um tempo nos encarando, travando uma luta silenciosa para ver quem era o inocente ali, os segundos se transformaram em minutos e ninguém parecia querer ceder. Será que Edward não enxergava que ele não tinha culpa de nada? Foi então que percebi. Não haviam inocentes. Não haviam culpados. Não havia certo ou errado. Foram nossas escolhas que nos levaram àqueles caminhos, escolhas cegas, não havia como prever o futuro.

Isso fez algo dentro de mim se aquecer, meu peito se encheu de algum sentimento adormecido a muito, Edward sempre seria tudo que eu mais almejei na vida, sempre será minha maior referencia, meu maior desejo, meu maior pecado, meu maior erro e meu maior e único amor. Foi surpreendente perceber como me deixou mais aliviada admitir isso.

Estiquei minha mão, e num ato impensado e tomado pelo desejo, acariciei sua face, gravando cada traço perfeito de seu rosto. Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou levemente ao meu toque também entregue ao momento.

-Você não sabe como sinto falta disso... - suas palavras não passaram de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que eu ouvisse. Parei de acariciá-lo, Edward abriu os olhos e encontrou os meus, novamente num momento intenso e singelo entre nós.

-Eu também... - confessei num sussurro e foi a minha vez de fechar os olhos, era doloroso e vergonhoso lembrar-me do por que deu não me entregar àquele homem. Medo.

-Eu não consigo compreende-La. - sua mão tocou minha bochecha só então mostrando-me que uma lágrima solitária escorria ali. - As vezes você parece cheia de desejo, eu vejo em seus olhos aquele fogo de menina que tinha a anos atrás, mas então, como se algo a despertasse de um sonhos, você muda, fica arredia, me afasta.... Seu olhar é tomado por um sentimento desconhecido por mim em você. - sua voz tornou-se audívelmente frustrada. - Eu só... Não consigo entender.

Abri os olhos e vi seu rosto contorcido em sofrimento, a frustração emanava dele, o ambiente era escuro, terrivelmente doloroso, algo tão intenso que quase se era possível tocar.

-Talvez você tenha o direito de entender. - me levantei e me afastei alguns metros, fitei a lua e deixei que ela guiasse minhas palavras. - Eu o amo, Edward. - as palavras saíram mais fáceis do que eu imaginava, meu coração deu um salto e pareceu, finalmente, voltar a bater. - Sempre o amei.... Mas esse amor quase nos matou. Quase matou a nós dois. Por conta desse amor, nós beiramos a escuridão por muitas vezes, passamos por situações dolorosas... - as lágrimas chegaram silenciosas e presente.

- Ambos erramos, muitas vezes... E a linha que separava nosso amor da dor se tornou cada vez mais estreita. - eu nem mesmo sabia de onde vinham aquelas palavras, mas sabia era minha alma ali. - Ficou cada vez mais difícil continuarmos juntos. E então tudo aconteceu... Você partiu e me deixou aqui... As trevas me engoliram.

-Minha vida ficou obscura, meus sonhos desmoronaram, meu futuro se tornou incerto. Eu fraquejei, sofri muito, e tive medo de sofrer novamente, tive medo de me entregar novamente. Tive medo de viver. Não queria mais me machucar... - engoli em seco quando as lembranças desses tempos tão obscuros vieram a minha mente. - Eu não queria mais estar sozinha...

Fiz uma breve pausa e observei o breu a minha frente. - As trevas podem ser um lugar muito assustador se você não estiver preparado. - minha voz transmitiu toda minha dor, eu vi a solidão me envolver novamente e senti necessidade de me abraçar, numa tentativa inútil de me proteger. - Eu não quero sofrer, não quero passar por nada daquilo de novo... - Encarei-o, seu rosto era uma mistura de dor e pena. - Eu só... Eu não... Meu amor por você será eterno, mas... - neguei com a cabeça e virei-me novamente. - Mas acho que as trevas me levaram tão profundamente, que nada me trará de volta.

O silêncio brotou entre nós e estranhamente, eu me sentia bem, me sentia leve, foi bom ter colocado tudo aquilo para fora. Pelo menos agora, minha consciência não me tiraria o sono a noite, Edward sabia a verdade. E meu coração finalmente parecia aquecido, parecia calma, depois de muitos anos vivendo em um inverno rigoroso junto com uma inquietude.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, segundos, minutos, horas, não tinha como sabe mas foi naquele momento, muito cedo, ou tarde demais, que senti os braços de Edward me envolverem num abraço, sua cabeça repousou em meu ombro, trazendo-me uma sensação de acolhimento... Uma palavra que nem mesmo existia mais em meu dicionário. Por um tempo, nenhum de nós falou, apenas desfrutamos da companhia, do calor que emanava de meu corpo, da brisa que batia... Do momento.

-Quando a vejo cantando, - ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio. - Parece que você volta a ser mais humana.

Concordei com a cabeça, aquilo não era um segredo. A música era minha válvula de escape depois dos cortes.

-Meu amor por você nunca extinguirá, você sabe disso... - sua voz sussurrava docemente ao pé de meu ouvido, causando-me arrepios. - Você sempre será a minha Bella.

As lágrimas que eu pensava terem se extinguindo voltaram, silenciosas como a noite; eu não podia voltar a enganá-lo.

-Sua Bella está morta... - respondi num sussurro, meu intuito não era feri-lo, apenas mostrá-lo a realidade. A velha Bella pertencia ao passado, eu era apenas o que sobrou dela, e não era muito.

Edward negou com a cabeça, não querendo acreditar. - Essa não é minha Bella.... - sua voz era agoniada, seus braços se apertaram ao meu redor, como se eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento. - Minha Bella ainda vive, em algum lugar dentro de ti...

Eu nada disse, não havia nada a ser dito. Mais palavras só trariam magoa a ambos, o momento já falava, a escuridão gritava a realidade, e ela não era como num conto de fadas... Nunca mais seria.

Achei que Edward tivesse finalmente compreendido, mas não foi assim, quando eu pensei que a conversa se encerrara eu ouvi sua voz angelical cantando em meu ouvido.

_**No more talk of darkness**__, / Não fale mais sobre trevas _

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears. **__/ Esqueça os seus medos _

_**I'm here, nothing can harm you **__/ Eu estou aqui, nada pode machucá-la _

_**My words will warm and calm you**__. / Minhas palavras aquecerão e acalmarão você _

_**Let me be your freedom, **__/ Permita-me ser sua liberdade. _

_**Let daylight dry your tears**__. / Permita que a luz do sol seque suas lágrimas. _

_**I'm here, with you, beside you, **__/ Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado _

_**To guard you and to guide you... **__/ Para guardá-la e guiá-la_

Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que Edward tentava fazer... Ele tinha dito que quando eu cantava, eu me tornava sua Bella, ele queria me trazer de volta, custasse o que custasse, e por mais que aquilo fosse errado, eu fiquei feliz ao constatar que ele não havia desistido de mim.

Permiti que suas palavras invadissem meu coração e se alojassem ali, estranhamente eu quis que ele conseguisse, quis que ele me convencesse, me trouxesse de volta. Eu quis voltar a viver.

Cada palavra teve um significado profundo e perigoso para mim, eu estava acreditando naquelas palavras... Eu quis que fosse verdade, então eu me permiti seguir meu coração, respondendo-lhe, permitindo que a música falasse por mim, assim com eu acreditava que fazia com Edward.

_**Say you love me **__/ Diga que me ama _

_**Every waking moment**__, / A todo momento _

_**Turn my head with talk of summertime... **__/ Encha minha mente com histórias de verão _

_**Say you need me with you**__, / Diga que precisa de mim com você _

_**Now and always... **__/ Agora e sempre _

_**Promise me that all you say is true... **__/ Prometa-me que tudo que você diz é verdade _

_**That's all I ask of you... **__/ Isto é tudo que lhe peço_

Edward precisava entender, precisava saber o quão fragilizada eu estava, o quanto eu precisaria dele, o quanto eu precisaria que ele me amasse, que verbalizasse isso, que estivesse do meu lado. Eu precisava saber que ele precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele. Eu precisava da verdade. Eu precisava disso para poder me permitir ter esperança.

_**Let me be your shelter, **__/ Permita-me ser seu abrigo _

_**Let me be your light **__/ Permita-me ser sua luz _

_**You're safe - no one will find you **__/ Você está a salvo, ninguém lhe achará _

_**Your fears are far behind you... **__/ seus medos ficaram para trás_

As palavras aveludadas de Edward invadiram-me com uma intensidade que me fez arfar. Eram palavras fortes, promessas que, uma vez aceitas, precisariam ser cumpridas.

Edward me conhecia mais do que imaginava, no fundo, mesmo que inconscientemente ele conhecia cada necessidade minha, tudo que eu precisava... Era tudo que eu queria, era tudo que eu almejava; carinho e proteção, para nunca mais me sentir sozinha, para nunca mais sofrer.

Então eu senti uma necessidade de me expressar crescer dentro de mim, e eu disse-lhe, tudo que eu desejava.

_**All I want is freedom, **__/ Tudo que eu quero é liberdade _

_**A world with no more net **__/ Um mundo sem noites _

_**And you always beside **__/ me e você sempre ao meu lado _

_**To hold me and to hide me... **__/ Para abraçar-me e esconder-me_

Liberdade. Nada mais de trevas. Nada mais de dor. Amor. Edward. As palavras gritavam em minha mente, meu corpo se deslumbrava com a idéia de se ver livre da dor, de poder ter Edward comigo, sem medo, sem remorso, sem receio. Um mundo onde eu pudesse ser livre para seguir meus sentimentos sem que conseqüências ruins me acompanhassem. Poderíamos ter uma vida feliz? Eu nunca desejei tanto que sim.

_**Then say you'll share with me **__/ Então diga que partilhará comigo _

_**One love, one lifetime **__/ Um amor, uma vida _

_**Let me lead you from your solitude **__/ Permita-me tirá-la desta solidão _

_**Say you need me with you **__/ Diga que precisa de mim, _

_**Here, beside you **__/ Com você ao seu lado _

_**Anywhere you go, let me go too... **__/ Aonde quer que você vá permita-me ir junto. _

_**My Bella **__/ Minha Bella _

_**That's all I ask of you... **__/ Isso é tudo que lhe peço. _

Ele estava propondo o que eu achava que estava? Ele estava...? Novamente...? Oh Meu Deus! Seria possível?

Meu coração passou a palpitar mais rápido só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Mas eu não podia me iludir, não mais do que eu já estava... Eu precisava ter certeza do que ele falava... Eu não queria mais sofrer.

_**Then say you'll share with me **__/ Diga que partilhará comigo _

_**One love, one lifetime **__/ Um amor, uma vida _

_**Say the Word **__/ Fale apenas isso _

_**And I will follow you... **__/ E eu o seguirei_

Eu sabia que tinha conseguido transmitir todas as minhas indagações naqueles versos, agora dependia de Edward estar ou não falando sério.

A ansiedade estava dando-me náuseas, eu não tinha certeza que Edward ia confirmar, que ele estava mesmo propondo-me novamente. E foi por conta desse receio que eu hesitei um pouco antes de cantar a ultima frase, afinal... Eu estava me entregando àquele homem, isso me assustava e me surpreendia. Por que eu estava fraquejando? Por que eu estava me permitindo tentar novamente? Eu não sabia... Talvez Edward estivesse certo, a música trazia de volta a Bella tola e inconseqüente, mas eu esperava não ter tempo de me arrepender e nem motivos para voltar atrás.

Então nossos olhares se encontraram, ambos cheios de cobiça e promessas sonhadoras, de alguma maneira me senti conectada a ele. Nossas mãos se entrelaçaram e eu nos vi cantando juntos, as mesmas estrofes.

_**Share each day with me, **__/ Partilhe cada dia comigo, _

_**Each night, each morning... **__/ Cada noite, cada manhã _

Ambos sorrimos, cúmplices, Edward enlaçou minha cintura e eu seu pescoço, nós nos amávamos, isso era um fato mais do que consumado, e talvez, juntos, o amanhã seja mais feliz, talvez pudéssemos acertar desta vez.

Sem desviar o olhar do seu eu pedi novamente, colocando ali a suplica de minha alma, toda a necessidade que meus medos e receios precisavam para desaparecerem.

_**Say you love me... **__/ Diga que me ama_

Seu sorriso se alargou e uma de suas mãos acariciou meu rosto, fechei meus olhos e me permiti desfrutar daquele carinho gostoso, aquele carinho pelo qual, a muitos anos atrás, eu me apaixonei.

Então com uma voz suave e repleta de firmeza e desejo, ele respondeu-me.

_**You know I do... **__/ Você sabe que a amo _

Abri meus olhos, um pouco chocada, um pouco em estase, agraciada por ouvir palavras tão sinceras. Minhas duvidas se foram, a velha Bella estava em mim por inteira, a Bella perdidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

Novamente, com nossos olhares presos em uma vibração invisível, eu senti novamente aquela conexão entre nós, como se nossos pensamentos fossem os mesmos assim como nossos sentimentos. E pela segunda vez, cantamos juntos.

_**Love me **__/ Ama-me, _

_**That's all I ask of you... **__/ Isso é tudo que lhe peço._

_**Anywhere you go**__ / Aonde quer que vá _

_**Let me go too...**__ / Permita-me ir junto _

_**Love me **__/ Ama-me, _

_**That's all I ask of you..**__. / Isso é tudo que lhe peço_

Sorrimos, nossos rostos se tocaram, minha testa encostada na dele, aquele momento era nosso, era único, era mágico... Nada nos separaria. Não desta vez!

Edward se aproximou levemente tocou meus lábios com os meus, como se pedisse permissão para continuar, abri levemente meus lábios e o beijo se aprofundou, cheio de volúpia, desejo, paixão e principalmente, amor.

Pode ter durado horas ou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi mais intenso do que jamais havia sido, Edward afastou-se de meus lábios e começou a descer em uma trilha de beijos para meu pescoço e ombro causando-me reações incontroláveis, meu corpo começou a clamar pelo seu.

-Essa... - disse-me ele entre beijos. Minha respiração já estava irregular. - Essa sim é a minha Bella.

Ele levantou seu rosto um breve segundo para sorrir, um sorriso radiante, como se a felicidade irradiasse dele naquele momento. Novamente voltamos a nos beijar, cada vez mais urgentes.

-Me ame, Bella, - pediu ele, sua voz era suplicante. - Me ame. - sua boca mal se afastava da minha para pedir-me.

-Eu o amo... - garanti com uma voz fraca devido ao desejo.

Suas mãos percorreram meu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo a onde passava.

-Diga que me quer... - pediu ele novamente. - Diga que me deseja. - Ele sabia o efeito que estava causando em mim e estava se aproveitando disso, mas no momento, eu não me importava.

-Eu o desejo... - respondi com uma voz fraca, ele mordeu levemente meu ombro fazendo-me soltar um suspiro de prazer. - Eu o quero...

Senti-o sorrir contra a minha pele, ele estava chegando a onde querida. Novamente sua boca invadiu a minha, e novamente, nada mais importou, nem mesmo o fato de estarmos em um parque. Sem quebrar o beijo senti a mão de Edward pegando a minha e colocando algo em meu dedo.

Ele nos separou levemente e apoiou sua testa na minha, seu sorriso era apreensivo e esperançoso. - Diga que casa comigo. - pediu ele, a centímetros da minha boca, fazendo seu doce hálito me embriagar. - Diga que será minha...

Suas palavras me chocaram por um breve momento, mas logo em seguida o choque foi substituído pela felicidade. Ele ainda me queria! Ele estava me dando uma nova chance!

-Diga, minha Bella, - pediu-me ele novamente, sua mão acariciou cuidadosamente minha face. - Diga que será minha... Diga sim para mim.

Novamente conectada a seu olhar eu me perdi naquele ocre intenso, e nada mais importou. Nem o passado. Nem a dor. Nem o medo. Nada. Eu era dele. E era só isso que me importou no momento, mesmo que fosse a Bella impulsiva a falar, eu ainda sim estava disposta a me entregar, sem me preocupar com o que viria depois.

Então, lentamente, as palavras fugiram da minha boca num sussurro quase inaudível. - Sim. - o sorriso nos lábios de Edward foi grandioso. - Eu serei sua.

Edward tomou minha mão e beijou o anel que ele colocara ali a pouco. Prometendo-me em silêncio um futuro feliz, sem medos ou sentimentos ruins. Ali, naquele momento, ele me jurou a felicidade, ao seu lado e ao de nossos filhos.


	51. Aniversário de Nessie POV Edward

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era real, Bella tinha aceitado! Tinha aceitado! Era algo simplesmente, inacreditável. Eu estava em estado de êxtase, sem saber ao certo a quanto tempo estava perdida naquelas esferas chocolates que tanto me fascinavam, a única coisa que sei foi que fiquei ali, segurando suas mãos, amando com apenas um olhar, encantando-me com um simples sorriso, permitindo que toda a felicidade que me envolvia dominasse meu corpo e minha alma. Eu estava feliz, pleno, maravilhado. Se aquilo fosse um sonho, eu decididamente não queria acordar.

Bella também sorria, parecia feliz, apesar de um pouco temerosa, o que era muito compreensivo, mas eu mostraria para ela que não havia o que temer! Eu recuperaria sua confiança! Eu a faria feliz! Sem mais sofrimentos ou lágrimas. A dor jamais envolveria Bella de novo.

Apesar de toda a euforia que emanava de mim, eu não fiz festa alguma, aquele era um momento simples, calmo, exigia de ambos a comemoração silenciosa, interna, transmitida para o outro sem palavras, sem ações, apenas pelo olhar, exigindo que nos conhecêssemos muito bem para tornar aquele momento mágico como era.

Dei um passo e a envolvi em um abraço apertado, mas sem machucá-la, uma sensação de nostalgia me atingiu quando minha pele fria e dura tocou aquela morna e macia, foi como se eu a tocasse pela primeira vez, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica percorresse ambos os corpos.

-Você não faz idéia de como acaba de me fazer o homem mais feliz deste mundo. – comentei num sussurro ao pé de seu ouvido. – Obrigado, Bella. Obrigado. – minha voz estava embriagada, mesmo que não passasse de um sussurro.

-Eu amo você, - respondeu-me ela também aos sussurros, - Mesmo sabendo que não deveria. – ela me apertou mais contra si, como se quisesse do espaço, inexistente, entre nós. – Por favor não me machuque novamente... Eu já estou quebrada demais para conseguir me reerguer uma terceira vez.

Um aperto tomou conta de meu coração morto, a dor estava chegando ali para me lembrar o quão monstruoso eu havia sido com aquela frágil mulher. Foi a minha vez de apertar o abraço, se eu pudesse, eu não a soltaria jamais.

-Eu nunca mais a farei sofrer! – disse com convicção. – Eu prometo que darei minha vida, antes que você tenha que derramar uma única lágrima.

Bella afagou meus cabelos com carinho enquanto eu enterrava meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. – A única coisa que quero é poder me sentir segura em seu abraço, quero poder fechar os olhos e andar, com a certeza de que seus braços seguros me acolherão caso eu comece a cair... – Senti minha camisa levemente molhada, Bella chorava. – Não quero nunca acorrentar sua alma, quero apenas que sua mãos me auxiliem sem que te sufoques.

-Não quero me apoiar em ti, quero amá-lo, Há uma grande diferença ai. Não quero que seus beijos sejam promessas, nem que presentes sejam demonstrações de carinho. Quero apenas que teu olhar diga que me ama, e que você pode partir a qualquer momento... Mas não o fará porque sua vontade é estar aqui, ao meu lado.

Meu peito se aqueceu com aquelas palavras, pois Bella não me pedia nada mais do que meu amor. Eternamente. Isso fez com que, de alguma maneira, eu me sentisse importante para ela.

-Eu não quero me casar com você por dinheiro. Eu não quero me casar com você por ter pena de mim, ou culpa. Eu não quero me casar com você por falta de opção, ou obrigação. Eu não o quero de mente presente. Eu não quero me casar com você por ser a pessoa certa... – suas palavras me confundiram, ela não me queria? Eu não era o que ela sonhava para si?

Ao perceber a dor tomar contar de mim, ao perceber que suas palavras, mesmo aveludadas, me magoaram; Bella me afastou, fitou meus olhos segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos.

-Eu não quero que você seja a pessoa certa! Nunca! Não quero que seja aquele certinho que sempre dirá as coisas certas, fará a coisa certa, sem dar à vida a emoção que ela merece. – um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Quero que seja a pessoa errada! A pessoa que erra. Que age por impulso. Que ama desmedidamente. Que comete loucuras. Que me fará arfar. Que me enlouquecerá. Que me tirará o sono... Que me fará gritar insanidades. Quero que seja alguém que fará com que eu me sinta viva, todos os dias da eternidade.

Um sorriso grandioso surgiu em meus lábios, emocionado com as palavras de Bella. Como alguém poderia ser tão majestosa, com ela podia dizer coisas tão simples e tão emocionantes? Céus, como eu amava aquela mulher.

Sem conseguir conter-me eu a beijei, um beijo louco e apaixonado, um beijo _errado_ como ela teria classificado. Ambas as bocas urgentes, sedentas pela luxuria e pelo prazer. Minhas mãos apertaram com força sua cintura, enquanto seus braços engancharam meu pescoço.

Afastei-me quando o ar foi insuficiente para minha frágil humana, encostei minha testa na sua e sorrimos cúmplices, esta era nossa vida, nossa nova vida. Promessas não estavam feitas através daquelas caricias, mais sim através de nossos sentimentos.

-Quero ser tudo para você, - sussurrei, minha boca a centímetros da sua. – Quero ser tudo para você e para nossos filhos. – minhas mãos pousaram em seu ventre. – Quero que sejamos uma família linda e feliz... O mais rápido possível! Vamos nos casar o quanto antes. Vamos consumar nosso amor. Vamos... – eu estava tão afobado, deixando a emoção me dominar.

-Calma, calma... – Bella cortou-me se afastando levemente. – Não vamos fazer as coisas assim, vamos fazer direito.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e me aproximei, Bella sentava em um banco. – O que quer dizer?

Bella suspirou cansadamente antes de me fitar. – Tenho algumas... condições, para casarmos.

Franzi a testa. – Condições? – repeti com uma careta, isso não poderia ser coisa boa. – Que condições? – me sentei ao seu lado.

Bella ponderou antes de me responder, se estava me avaliando ou avaliando as palavras que diria, eu não sabia, mas esperei, paciente, que Bella falasse o que queria, foi-se o tempo em que eu tinha o direito de falar algo, depois de tudo que fiz Bella passar, eu me consideraria sortudo se ela ao menos olhasse na minha cara, e agora, ela era minha noiva, de novo.

-Eu quero que nosso casamento só aconteça depois de maio. – isso me fez ficar mais confuso, por que esperar? A barriga dela já estava aparente, quanto mais esperarmos, maior ficará!

-Bella mas... Mas por que? – questionei. – Sua barriga está cada vez mais aparente.

-Edward, sei que uma moça se casar assim. – ela indicou a própria barriga. – É algo inadmissível, mas estamos no sec. XXI, isso é normal. – retrucou ela ligeiramente irritada.

-Mas.. Por que quer esperar mais? – insisti, não era possível que aquilo fosse apenas capricho.

Ela ficou um pouco em silêncio antes de responder. –Mês que vem é o aniversário de Renesmee, eu estou preocupada que ela ache que agora que casaremos e com a chegadas dos bebês eu a esteja deixando de lado. – o rosto de Bella se contorceu em uma expressão angustiada. – Entenda Edward, sempre fomos eu e ela, e agora, de repente a família cresce desse jeito. Não quero que ela pense que ela não faz parte de tudo isso. – ela fez uma breve pausa. – Eu sempre comemorei seu aniversário dando uma grande festa, se isso mudar, logo **agora** ela pode interpretar erroneamente.

Eu fiquei levemente atordoado com aquele mundo de informações, apesar de terem algum fundamento, os argumentos de Bella me pareciam insanos, Renesmee era nossa ligação, nosso maior motivo para lutarmos. Ela jamais poderia pensar em "sobrar" ali! Isso era... Inconcebível!

Outra coisa que me atormentou foi perceber que mesmo minha filha já tendo se tornado parte indispensável de minha vida, eu ainda a conhecia muito pouco, nem mesmo seu aniversário eu sabia quando era. Que tipo de pai não sabe o aniversário da própria filha? Senti-me envergonhado com aquilo, aparentemente, eu estava longe de ser um bom pai.

-O aniversário de Renesmee está chegando? – perguntei atordoado. – Quando? Por que não me disse antes? – comecei a me sentir afobado, ansioso para agir numa tentativa inútil de minimizar minha culpa.

Bella fez uma cara estranha avaliando-me por um momento, não consegui compreender bem, mas não estava pensando com coerência, Bella pareceu finalmente entender o motivo de minha agitação e rapidamente se aproximou envolvendo-me em um abraço acolhedor.

-Ei ei... – repreendeu-me ela. – Pode parar com essa culpa infundada! Você não tinha como saber que o aniversário de Renesmee é mês que vem. Faz muito pouco tempo que a conhece, não pode saber tudo de uma vez só! – Ela afagou meu rosto carinhosamente, mas isso não aliviou muito minha culpa, eu ainda me sentia culpado por não saber o aniversário da minha própria filha.

-Você não entende... – comecei a dialogar mas fui detido por um dedo de Bella, silenciando-me.

-Shh... Não quero ouvir mais um pio sobre isso! – advertiu-me ela. – Vamos falar das minhas outras condições! – eu já havia até me esquecido de suas condições, isso só fez com que eu me desanimasse mais, apesar de que a primeira condição foi muito compreensível.

-Está bem. – falei ainda um pouco deprimido por perceber o pai ausente que eu era. – Quais sãos suas demais condições?

Bella sorriu levemente, voltou a se sentar no banco levando-me com ela. – Quero sempre saber o que pensa, Edward! Não quero nunca que tente "me poupar", isso já nos trouxe problemas demais! A partir de agora sempre vamos falar o que pensamos! Sempre vamos perguntar a opinião do outro! Vamos ser sinceros, para assim, podermos alcançar a felicidade.

Por mais que ainda me sentisse ligeiramente deprimido, eu sorri, um pouco mais animado ao ver Bella lutando por nós. Assenti prontamente.

-Estou totalmente de acordo! – garanti, passei meu braço por trás de seu corpo acomodando-a em meu peito. – Mais alguma coisa?

-Quero que cuidemos das coisas dos bebês após o casamento; vamos tentar fazer uma coisa de cada vez. – novamente eu assenti, mesmo acreditando que Alice e Rosalie surtariam com isso. Seria divertido vê-las quando souberem.

-Certo. – concordei. – Mas então também tenho algumas exigências! – Se Bella colocaria condições eu também me aproveitaria disto. Bella pareceu um pouco surpresa com minha declaração, certamente que não a esperava, mas concordou com a cabeça.

-Muito bem, quais são?

-Nós só iremos nos envolver novamente na lua-de-mel! – a expressão de Bella foi de descrença, mas antes que ela questionasse eu acrescentei – Não vou abrir mão disso, Bella! Quero que nossa lua-de-mel seja como se fosse nossa primeira vez!

Ela bufou, nitidamente contrariada, arrancando de mim um riso fraco; retirei uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. – Está bem. – murmurou ela – eu sorri.

-Também quero que largue seu trabalho. – essa condição expus serio. Eu não agüentava mais ver Bella trabalhando. Ela se esforçava, se desgastava desnecessariamente.

-Ahh, nem pensar Edward! Não é porque você é rico que vou largar meu emprego. – ela ficou irritada com aquilo.

-Não há necessidade de você trabalhar, Bella! – contrapus. – Você está grávida! De gêmeos! De um vampiro! – falei baixo a ultima parte. – Você está abusando de suas energias! Precisa se focar na gravidez! Não será algo fácil! Eu tenho dinheiro o suficiente! Posso sustentar minha mulher e meus filhos!

-Edward, não! – ela foi firme. – Grávida ou não, sua mulher ou não, eu não vou largar o trabalho!

Rosnei baixo, também irritado. – Não vou abrir mão disso, Bella! Não vou permitir que se prejudique desta maneira! Quer trabalhar depois que já tiver dado a luz e se recuperado? Ótimo, não farei objeção, mas agora não vou permitir isso! Você só está colocando a sua saúde e a dos nossos filhos em risco, desnecessariamente!

Bella ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, a cabeça baixa, provavelmente refletindo tudo que eu havia lhe dito. Ela sabia que eu estava certo. Eu não conseguia compreender o porque de sua teimosia. Ela suspirou e enterrou a cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço. Automaticamente envolvi-a em uma abraço, acariciando levemente seus cabelos.

-Você acha que isso está nos prejudicando? – perguntou ela sem levantar o rosto, sua voz era angustiada, e eu me senti mal por ter falado, mas ela precisava compreender que todo aquele esforço era desnecessário.

-Acredito que a gravidez esteja sugando suas forças mais que o normal por não serem fetos totalmente humanos, e mais ainda por serem gêmeos. Suas energias já se mostram muito debilitadas, basta se lembrar do que o Dr. Pedro nos disse, ele foi muito enfático quando disse que você precisava de repouso e muitas vitaminas, você estava muito abaixo do peso, debilitada demais! – fui gentil, mas ainda sim incisivo. Ela precisava compreender que aquilo não lhe fazia bem.

– Trabalhar só irá trazer-lhe mais desgaste, não só cansaço físico, mas também estresse, e você não deve se estressar, sabe disso. – depositei um leve beijo em seu cabelo, sem deixar de acariciá-lo. – Por favor, cuide de você mesmo e daqueles que dependem de você. – toquei levemente sua barriga. – Não quero ver nenhum de vocês doentes ou debilitados. – Bella assentiu com a cabeça ainda escondida em meu pescoço. – Você vai parar de trabalhar? Vai fazer isso por mim?

Bella continuou na mesma posição e voltou a concordar, um sorriso se formou em meus lábios mas eu precisava ouvi-la dizer, isso não demorou mais muito tempo. – Sim. – sussurrou ela por fim. Beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Obrigado. – sussurrei calmamente, feliz por ter feito Bella enxergar o perigo desnecessário que se impunha.

Ficamos mais alguns instantes ali, sem dizer nada, apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, assimilando tudo que havia acontecido na ultima hora; quando saímos para dar um volta, eu jamais acreditei que voltaríamos noivos, mas cá estávamos nós, felizes, prontos a encarar o futuro mais incerto que estava a se manifestar perante nós.

Foi só quando Bella estremeceu de frio que lembrei que estávamos no meio de um parque, ainda de madrugada e com pouco agasalho, Bella adoeceria se continuasse assim, precisávamos voltar.

No mesmo instante retirei minha jaqueta e coloquei sobre Bella. – É melhor voltarmos, você vai adoecer se continuar no relento. – Levantei-me e ajudei-a a se erguer, passei um braço entorno de sua cintura e começamos a caminhar de volta para sua casa.

O silêncio foi agradável entre nós, ambos estavam desfrutando da companhia um do outro, de nossa condição atual. Estávamos noivos, possuíamos uma filha maravilhosa e mais dois pequenos estão a caminho, nossa família estava se solidificando, seriamos felizes! Eu não podia estar mais feliz.

Chegamos em casa e seguimos para o quarto de Bella, não sem antes eu dispensar Alice e Rosalie, sem lhes contar a boa nova, havíamos concordado no caminho para casa que a primeira pessoa a saber seria Renesmee, mesmo que Alice já soubesse. Ajudei-a a se trocar e a coloquei na cama, embalando-a com o cobertor e fiquei encarando-a intensamente, perdido naquelas esferas chocolates.

O rubor tomou conta dela. – O que foi? – murmurou ela, desviando o olhar. Abri um sorriso e beijei sua cabeça.

-Eu amo você. – sussurrei deitando-me ao seu lado. Bella se aproximou e acomodou-se em meu peito, da melhor maneira que conseguiu por conta da barriga. – Vamos ser muito felizes. – murmurei embalando-a com os braços. – Você verá. – depositei um beijo em seu testa e comecei a sussurrar sua canção de ninar, não demorou muito, Bella pegou no sono.

Os dias que se seguiram foram agitadíssimos, Nessie não poderia ter se mostrado mais feliz e empolgada com a notícia de nosso casamento e foi só então que ela verdadeiramente perdoou Bella por não ter se permitido ser feliz antes. Os Cullens também comemoraram nossa decisão, Emmett jogou Renesmee para o ar inúmeras vezes e saiu correndo e gritando com ela vivas, Rosalie se emocionou muito e agradeceu Bella por finalmente entrar em nossas vidas permanentemente trazendo com ela seus filhos.

Jasper usou de uma comemoração mais tranqüila mas muito mais intensa, Bella e ele se abraçaram firmemente murmurando palavras uns aos outros, eles pareciam muito ligados, como dois irmãos de verdade.

Alice pulou e gritou feliz, mas era obvio que a baixinha já sabia da novidade, e prometeu organizar novamente nosso casamento, porém Rosalie e Esme disseram que iriam ajudar e até Bella disse que iria participar dos preparativos alegando que agora não teria muito que fazer sem o trabalho. Carlisle e Esme se mostraram muito felizes por finalmente estarem unindo dois filhos que a muito sofriam por estarem separados.

No mesmo dia, Bella e eu fomos até a empresa onde Bella trabalhava, para que a mesma pedisse demissão, seu chefe não se mostrou muito feliz, mas eu tratei de lhe explicar que sua gravidez era de risco e agora iríamos casar, por fim, ele teve que ceder. Bella e eu também fomos à casa de Ângela e Ben para contar-lhes a boa nova e deixar a seu encargo espalhar a noticia, no inicio eles ficaram um pouco receosos, mas depois se mostraram felizes por nós e nos desejaram tudo de bom.

Bella também ligou para Renné para contar-lhe sobre o casamento, ao que percebi, minha sogrinha ficou muito contente e disse que sabia que eu faria Bella feliz, isso foi o melhor elogio que já recebi na vida. Casualmente, ofereci a Bella para ligarmos para Charlie e lhe contar sobre o casamento mas ela negou, disse que já estava farta de agüentar as crises de Charlie, e não estava pronta para uma nova guerra contra ele, respeitei sua decisão.

Buscamos Nessie na escolinha e seguimos para minha casa ao som de um CD da Disney, Renesmee cantando alegremente com Bella a música e eu apenas acompanhando com a cabeça e mantendo a atenção na estrada. Parei o carro em frente de casa e ajudei Bella a descer, ela fez menção de tirar Nessie mas eu a detive.

-Nem pensar! – alertei-a e peguei Renesmee e sua bolsa.

-Papai, agora que vocês vão se casar o senhor vai morar com a gente? – perguntou ela enquanto entravamos.

-Vou sim! – sorri e beijei sua testa. – Mas acredito que teremos que arrumar uma casa maior por causa de seus irmãozinhos. – expliquei. – O que acha, Bella? – perguntei enquanto seguíamos para a cozinha, onde todos estávamos, em uma batalha incomum de cozinhar.

-Qual o problema com minha casa? – perguntou ela irritada, Bella se sentou a mesa. – Boa noite, pessoal.

Todos responderam com um "boa noite" ou acenaram com a cabeça, ainda entretidos com o que faziam. Coloquei a bolsa de Nessie em um canto, mas não a desci de meu colo. Ela se mostrou entretida em uma tarefa de brincar com meus cabelos.

-Ora Bella. – foi Rosalie que respondeu. – O primeiro problema é que sua casa é longe da nossa! Mesmo vocês querendo um pouco de privacidade, nós queremos estar perto de todos vocês! – ela sorriu e tocou a barriga de Bella rapidamente.

Sorri também e acrescentei. – Meu problema com sua casa é a disposição dos quartos. Já temos uma filha e mais dois estão a caminho, sua casa só possui dois quartos, não é o suficiente!

Bella suspirou pesadamente. – Não vamos pensar nisso agora, primeiro vem o aniversário de Renesmee! - declarou ela olhando-me atentamente como se me lembrasse.

Todos os Cullens pararam o que faziam, Carlisle quase deixou a panela com o molho pegar fogo, eles estavam da mesma maneira que eu fiquei, mesmo amando Nessie ninguém sabia seu aniversário e em suas mentes eu pude ver a dor e a vergonha por perceber isso. Felizmente, Renesmee não pareceu notar e se agitou em meu colo.

-Eu vou ganhar uma festa esse ano também, mamãe? – seus olinhos brilhavam de emoção, em sua mente eu podia ver sua euforia na festa do ano anterior.

Bella sorriu feliz em ver a filha animada. – Mas é claro que vai! Afinal, não é todo dia que uma mocinha linda como você faz dois anos. – após uma breve pausa, sua expressão se tornou levemente severa. – Contudo; você precisa se comportar direito! Já conhece as regras, Renesmee, qualquer mal-criação ou traquinagem, sua festa estará cancelada!

O sorriso de minha menina também sumiu, ela suspirou pesadamente e assentiu em compreensão. – Eu sei, eu sei, irei me comportar. – ela levantou a mão direita e levou a esquerda ao peito. – Eu juro!

Bella sorriu se levantando, ignorando totalmente todos nós estáticos como estávamos, conhecendo Bella, eu diria que ela não queria que nós nos agitássemos na frente de Nessie; Bella parou na minha frente e estendeu os braços para Renesmee, a pequena fez menção de ir com a mãe, mas eu impedi.

-Não! – declarei, segurando Renesmee mais próxima a mim. – Você não vai segura-la de pé!

-Edward. – Bella se irritou. – Primeiro; Renesmee precisa tomar banho, segundo, sua mãe e suas irmãs estão ocupadas cozinhando e por ultimo, Nessie é minha filha e eu tenho todo o direito de dar banho na minha própria filha!

Precisei pensar rápido, não queria Bella carregando mais peso; abri um sorriso e olhei para Nessie:

-Você não quer tomar banho com o papai? – perguntei inocentemente, eu sabia que ela aceitaria, banho não era o meu forte, portanto, eu quase não dava banho em Nessie, mas não quer dizer que eu não gostasse. Bella compreendeu minha intenção e me olhou feio, ignorei.

Renesmee se animou e aceitou prontamente, batendo palmas. – Vamos, vamos, vamos! – eu me limitei a rir e segui com ela para meu quarto sabendo que Bella voltaria a descansar agora.

Enquanto separava o pijama de Renesmee e tudo que era necessário para o banho, me pus a pensar como faria aquilo, todas às vezes que tentei, Nessie me dera um banho e ela própria não saíra limpa, foi então que algo me ocorreu.

Fui ao banheiro e coloquei a banheira para encher, depois peguei em meu closet uma sunga. Minha menina me olhou curioso e eu sorri tranqüilizando-a.

– Papai vai tomar banho com você, o que acha? – perguntei, Renesmee abriu um sorriso enorme e pulou de alegria, concordando prontamente, rapidamente fui me trocar e voltei para buscar-la.

Enquanto tirava sua roupas Nessie perguntou-me – Papai, quando o senhor morar conosco. Podemos fazer isso mais vezes? – sorri largamente e entrei com ela na banheira.

-Sempre que você quiser! – prometi, sentei-me na banheira e coloquei Renesmee no meio de minhas pernas, para não haver perigo que a pequena escorregasse e se machucasse.

O banho foi muito melhor do que eu poderia imaginar, cantamos diversas musicas, brincamos, consegui dar-lhe um banho decente, nos perdemos naquele simples momento.

Era muito bom ter minha menina comigo, sem preocupações, sem medos, como se fosse assim desde sempre. Eu era muito sortudo por tê-la, por ter Bella, por ter meus gêmeos a caminho, por ter meus irmãos e meus pais, eu tinha muito mais do que merecia, e era feliz. A prova viva disso era Renesmee ali comigo, sem receio, sem medo, sem raiva, apenas na pureza e simplicidade de uma pequena bonequinha.

Perdemos a noção do tempo, esquecemos do mundo, ambos se divertiam, foi só quando a porta do banheiro foi aberta que despertei daquela pequena diversão, ambos olhamos para a porta, era Bella.

-Edward, por que a dem...? – sua frase morreu ao nos ver, o choque inicial era visível, comecei a me perguntar se ela ficaria brava com aquela idéia, mas essa dúvida logo se desfez ao ver o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, ela se apoiou no batente da porta e continuou a nos observar. Sorri para ela.

-Já estávamos saindo. – garanti, sem fazer um único movimento para tal.

-Ahh... – reclamou Renesmee, virando para me fitar. – Mais já? Só mais um pouquinho papai! Por favor!

Ri levemente e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. – Nós já estamos aqui a um bom tempo e a senhorita precisa jantar.

Renesmee não quis ceder e se virou para Bella. – Mamãe, fale para o papai para ficarmos mais um pouquinho! A água está tão gostosa! Por favor! – ela juntou as mãozinhas e fez uma carinha de pidona; Bella riu e entrou sentando-se no vaso.

-Tenho certeza que está, mas papai está certo, já faz tempo que estão aí. – Bella foi suave, mas ainda parecia maravilhada com aquele momento. – Outro dia vocês poderão tomar outro banho, eu prometo.

Renesmee suspirou pesadamente mas concordou, automaticamente me levantei com ela no colo e enrolei-a na toalha. – Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou Bella se levantando. Me limitei a negar com a cabeça. – Ok, estarei esperando-os lá embaixo. – dito isso saiu, deixando eu e minha filha a sós novamente.

Troquei-a e penteei seus cabelos, eu sabia que não adiantava tentar fazer algo mirabolante em seus cabelos, eu não era muito bom nisso, por isso me limitei a deixá-los soltos. Quando já estava trocada e aquecida, foi a minha vez de me arrumar, o que o fiz rapidamente.

Nessie pegou seu ursinho de pelúcia em cima de minha cama, fiz menção de irmos, mas ela me deteve.

-Meu medalhão, papai. – pediu ela. Desde que Bella dera o medalhão, o qual agora possuía uma foto de nós três, para Renesmee ela não o tirava, apenas para o banho e para dormir, o qual o colocava pendurado na cama, era como se fosse parte dela, sempre sentia falta do objeto quando não estava em seu pescoço, me limitei a sorrir e fui buscá-lo no banheiro, assim que o objeto estava em seu pescoço, descemos juntos para nos juntarmos aos demais.

Todos ainda estavam na cozinha, mas agora, sentados em torno da mesa, discutindo, levei alguns segundos para perceber que o assunto era a festa de Renesmee, ele realmente estavam ansiosos.

-Bella, um Buffet em Port Angeles seria perfeito! – argumentava Rosalie. – Nessie merece uma festa em um Buffet.

Nem eu nem minha menina nos atrevemos a falar, apenas puxei uma cadeira e me sentei, puxando Nessie para meu colo, Esme parecia entretida na conversa também, mas se dignou a desviar sua atenção para nós, colocando o babador em minha pequena e começando a dar-lhe a comida feita a pouco.

-Não Rose! – Bella parecia irredutível. – Não vou fazer a festinha de Renesmee em Port Angeles! É totalmente desfavorável, todos os amiguinhos de Nessie moram aqui, não tem o porque fazermos a festa lá.

-Mas Bella, toda a decoração será de lá! – tentou intervir Alice. Suspirei pesadamente, aquela discussão era visivelmente desnecessária e só desgastaria Bella a toa.

-Já disse que não, Alice! A festa de Nessie será aqui em Forks! – Bella estava determinada, resolvi intervir.

-O que _você_ gostaria, querida? – perguntei para Nessie, alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem. – Gostaria da sua festa de aniversário aqui ou em Port Angeles?

Renesmee arregalou os olhos levemente, surpresa com minha pergunta, mas logo desviou os olhos para seus pés corando graciosamente, igual à mãe fazia. – Eu... Eu preferiria que fosse em Forks, mas se vocês quiserem poder ser em Port Angeles, não tem problema.

Sorri levemente e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. – O aniversário é seu querida, você escolhe! Se você quer Forks, será Forks! Está decidido! – Lancei um olhar prévio à minhas irmãs, ordenando-as, silenciosamente, que não contestassem.

Bella sorriu satisfeita. – Viu? Eu disse que seria Forks! – falou triunfante, me limitei a revirar os olhos enquanto observava Esme dando papinha a minha pequena, Bella, por mais que tivesse amadurecido durante esses anos, sempre teria aquele traço infantil que me provava a existência da minha mulher inocente e apaixonada de anos atrás.

Alice suspirou derrotada e logo sorriu. – Então teremos que trazer o Buffet para Forks! – bateu palmas feliz novamente. Revirei os olhos e Nessie riu baixinho se divertindo com a discussão tola das duas.

O restante do jantar de Renesmee se passou com discussões sobre a festinha, me mantive semi-alheio, não que eu não estivesse animado com o aniversário da minha primeira filha, claro que estava, mas eu acreditava que as coisas não deveriam ser feitas de maneira precipitada, isso quase nunca dava boa coisa, eu sabia _bem_ disso. Me limitei a apenas observar a vida que o destino havia me dado, as pessoas maravilhosas que faziam parte do meu presente e futuro. Eu, com certeza, era um cara de sorte.

A noite transcorreu sem mais grandes ocorrências, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper saíram para caçar logo após o jantar, Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Renesmee e eu seguimos para a sala assistir um filme. Estiquei um colchão no chão e me deitei ali, Bella se aconchegou no meio das minhas perna e apoiada em meu peitoril, nossa menina se deitou, cuidadosamente, no colo de Bella. Carlisle e Esme se aconchegaram no sofá.

O filme era leve e divertido, muito propício para Renesmee, contudo, antes mesmo do final do filme, a pequena adormeceu nos braços de Bella e a mesma adormeceu apoiada em meu peitoril, fiquei a acariciá-las, maravilhado com a magnitude de minha sorte por tê-las ali. Minha vontade era tê-las ali em meus braços para sempre, elas eram minha vida, minha razão de existir. Eu as protegeria sempre! De tudo e todos!

Quando o filme acabou, Carlisle e Esme me ajudaram e levaram Renesmee para meu quarto enquanto eu levei Bella. Aconcheguei ambas na grande cama de me quarto e passei a noite velando pelo sono das duas mulheres da minha vida.

Os dias se passaram em um piscar de olhos, Alice, Bella, Esme e Rosalie pareciam querer surtar a cada dia, cada vez mais atarefadas com o aniversário de Renesmee próximo, como Bella não estava mais trabalhando, sua ocupação fora os preparativos para o evento, isso deixou Alice ligeiramente perdida, ela não estava acostumada de ter Bella opinando na organização de alguma festa, mas ao que parecia, tudo estava dando certo.

Me limitei apenas a garantir que Bella se cuidasse, tomasse seus remédios, se alimentasse direito, dormisse bem, nem é preciso comentar que após ter largado o trabalho Bella voltou a ganhar peso e sua anemia diminuíra de grau.

Graças a todos esses novos fatores, Bella estava constantemente em minha casa e graças a isso, Carlisle se tornou o segundo médico de Bella, avaliando seu estado de saúde diariamente, claro que Bella não foi muito favorável a isso, mas o que ela faria?

Tão logo o grande dia chegou, o aniversário de Renesmee.

Todos estavam em um grande alvoroço, Alice e Bella comandavam e os homens executavam, enquanto Esme e Rosalie se encarregaram de arruma Nessie para a festa, tudo deveria sair perfeito.

A festa ocorreria no jardim da mansão Cullen, havia diversos brinquedos espalhados, mesas estrategicamente localizadas, bexigas por todos os lados, uma mesa central onde ocorreria o parabéns, garçons servindo alimentos e bebidas, um mágico, um palhaço e DJ. Definitivamente, Alice não se conteve desta vez, a única diferença é que Bella, Esme e Rosalie concordaram com tudo.

Todos estávamos vestidos adequadamente, nada muito sofisticado, mas que esclarecia perfeitamente quem eram os anfitriões. Bella trajava um vestido longo e liso branco de alça com um decote moderado em V, uma faixa preta dividia seu busto e sua barriga, e por cima, um casaco de mangas longas, preso apenas por um botão acima da barriga, preto rendado. Estava linda, sua gravidez maravilhosamente marcada com a roupa.

Renesmee estava vestida como a Bela Adormecida, dês de a roupa até o cabelo, simplesmente a princesa mais linda do mundo. Eu estava deslumbrado com as duas mulheres mais importante da minha vida, ambas possuíam uma beleza natural e singular; era hipnotizador.

Bella e eu, principalmente, bancamos os bons anfitriões e cumprimentamos a todos, a festa estava cheia, parecia que toda Forks estava presente, durante todo o tempo, andei junto a Bella, abraçado a sua cintura. Mesmo a cidade inteira tendo certa aversão a mim pelo que ocorreu no passado, todos nos parabenizaram pelo noivado, o qual já era de conhecimento geral.

Tudo parecia correr bem, a festa era, com toda a certeza, a maior festa infantil que Forks já vira, e o mais importante, Renesmee parecia estar se divertindo. Isso era mais que gratificante.

-Papai, mamãe... – ouvimos nossa pequenina chamando enquanto corria em nossa direção, automaticamente peguei-a no colo.

-O que foi querida? – perguntei sorrindo. Bella começou a arrumar, desnecessariamente, as veste de nossa filha.

-Podemos trazer a Safira pra festa? – o pedido de Nessie me fez rir abertamente enquanto deixava Bella visivelmente irritada.

-Claro que não, Renesmee! – Bella respondeu com indignação. Nessie desfez seu lindo sorriso e adquiriu uma expressão de desapontamento.

-Mas por quêêê...? – choramingou ela. – Quero mostrar meu tigre para meus amiguinhos! – Bella cruzou os braços, impaciente. Renesmee percebeu que não conseguiria nada com ela e se virou para mim. – Papai, por favor! – ela juntou as mãozinhas. – Por favor! Por favor! Por favor...! – eu ri levemente.

Renesmee era tão pura e encantadora, isso me fascinava mais e mais. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. – Querida, não podemos trazer Safira aqui. – Um bico enorme se formou no rosto da minha pequena aniversariante. – Entenda que as pessoas vão se assustar por você ter um tigre. – coloquei-a no chão e fiquei ajoelhado, na altura dela. – Lembre-se que precisamos manter nosso segredo. – fiz sinal de silêncio com o dedo.

Nessie rapidamente pareceu compreender e assentiu fazendo sinal de silêncio com o dedo também. – Ok. – foi tudo que ela respondeu antes de sair correndo para brincar novamente.

Eu ri me levantando e envolvendo Bella em um novo abraço e beijando sua testa:

-Renesmee me diverte. – comentei enquanto continuávamos a caminhar. Bella suspirou.

-Ela as vezes parece tão.... – Bella não conseguiu terminar a frase, procurando uma palavra adequada, ri divertido e a virei de frente para mim, abraçando-a pela cintura.

-Tão criança? – completei rindo. Bella suspirou.

-Isso! – Eu ri mais ainda e beijei seus lábios.

-Mas ela só tem dois anos, Bella! De um crédito a ela! – sorri encontrando seus olhos, Bella riu levemente assentindo.

-As vezes eu me esqueço de como ela é pequena.... – Confessou. Ri mais ainda.

-Renesmee é bem madura para a idade dela. – concordei. Eu me sentia realizado ali naquele momento tão familiar, com uma Bella barriguda em meus braços e minha menina mais velha comemorando seus dois anos de vida naquela festa, fazia com que eu me sentisse um verdadeiro pai de família, fazia com que eu me sentisse importante, que minha existência fosse essencial para cuidar daquela família tão preciosa que eu passei a ter a honra de chamar de minha.

Mais alguns cumprimentos, mais fotos, mais alguns minutos se passando quando percebi que Bella estava trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro muito rapidamente, ela estava ficando cansada, instantaneamente guiei-a até uma mesa um pouco afastada da agitação, sentei-a na cadeira.

-Você está cansada. – falei um pouco zangado, eu realmente odiava quando Bella se negligenciava deste jeito.

-Eu estou bem Edward. – suspirou e tentou se levantar, mas eu a detive.

-Pode ficar quietinha ai! – Falei autoritário segurando-a pelo ombro, levantei meu corpo levemente na tentativa de encontrar algum de meus irmãos. – Quando é que você vai se cuidar mais, Bella? – eu me sentia ligeiramente triste também, desde que voltei, a única coisa que consegui concluir com toda a certeza foi que Bella não tinha o mínimo de amor próprio.

Novamente ela suspirou. – Eu estou bem... Não há com que se preocupar.

Olhei de relance para ela enquanto acenava para Jasper, que passava por perto, pedindo-lhe que se aproxima-se. – Tenho certeza que não... – comentei sarcástico. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, cética. – Quando foi a última vez que você comeu? – acrescentei ao ver sua expressão.

Bella abriu a boca para responder, contudo logo a fechou, pensando, abriu-a novamente e voltou a fechar. Provavelmente havia percebido que fazia tempo que ela não comia nada. Suspirei pesadamente.

-Francamente Bella, quando você vai se cuidar? – perguntei desapontado. – Que fique bem claro que se algo lhe acontecer, vou fazer com que Carlisle a acorrente a uma cama de hospital com um soro na veia o resto da gravidez. – ameacei ao mesmo passo que ela estremecia. – Está avisada, mocinha!

-O que está havendo? – perguntou Jazz enquanto se aproximava. – Por que está brigando com Bella?

-Por que ela esta deixando ela e meus filhos passarem fome. – esclareci olhando feio para Bella, ela se encolheu totalmente culpada. Jasper pareceu se irritar levemente com aquilo e se virou começando a caminhar em outra direção.

-Vou buscar um prato de comida para ela. – gritou ele sobre o ombro enquanto desaparecia entre os convidados. Assenti satisfeito e me ajoelhei em frente a Bella, peguei suas mãos acariciando-as levemente.

-Querida, você _precisa_ se cuidar. – juntei suas mãos e as beijei – Precisa ter mais amor próprio... Não gosto de vê-la assim, desinteressada por si mesma. Você é muito importante para mim, para que eu ignore vê-la se maltratar... – uma de minhas mãos desceu para sua luva, a qual escondia seu pulso mutilado. – Eu amo você, Bella, e irei até o inferno por mil vezes antes de permitir que se maltrate novamente. – abri um sorriso fraco e encostei minha testa na sua.

Ela nada respondeu, não havia o que ser dito, eu sabia que ela compreendia meu lado, mesmo sem dizer nada eu sabia que ela me dava razão, eu só não conseguia entender porque ela insistia em negligenciar a si mesma...

Meu peito se enchia de dor ao constatar que mesmo Bella enxergando meu ponto de vista, mesmo compreendendo minhas palavras, mesmo aceitando-as, ela não mudaria, algo dentro dela, algo que eu não conseguia identificar o que era, a impedia de mudar. Minha alma se quebrava ao perceber que, se eu não ficasse atento, Bella iria, lentamente, se entregar a destruição.

Calmamente, nos beijamos, não adiantava brigarmos, nenhum dos lados iria ceder, então pra que colocarmos a prova um amor tão conturbado e estreito como o nosso? Em momentos como aquele, o silêncio era a melhor opção.

Aquele momento doloroso e agradável foi quebrado com Jasper que trazia consigo diversos tipos de comida diferentes. Foi cômico ver a cara de Bella enquanto Jasper colocava tudo a sua frente.

-Você não pode estar esperando que eu vá comer tudo isso, não é? – resmungou ela. – Aqui tem comida para umas três pessoas, no mínimo.

Jasper riu abertamente e retrucou. – Exatamente, três pessoas! Você e os gêmeos! Três! – ele sorriu triunfante, eu ri abertamente com a inteligência de Jasper.

-Você é irritante quando quer, sabia Jazz? – Bella irritou-se e num ato tão infantil quanto a festa mostrou a língua para ele, isso só fez com que eu e ele ríssemos mais.

Jasper se aproximou e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Bella. – Eu sei. – respondeu alegremente, deu um rápido beijo em sua barriga e saiu, deixando-nos a sós.

Ainda era estranho para mim ver como aqueles dois tinham uma intimidade tão singular, como se realmente fossem irmãos. Desde que Bella entrou em minha vida, eu estive tão concentrado no fato de Jasper cobiçar descontroladamente o sangue de Bella, que nunca havia percebido esse laço forte entre eles; e agora, quando não há mais sede de sangue, fica extremamente visível para qualquer um.

Me sentei em frente a Bella e gesticulei a comida. – Coma, por favor. – ainda fazendo careta, ela concordou e começou a degustar de um lanche qualquer.

Novamente me vi fascinado pelos encantos daquela mulher, um simples ato de comer me dominava, eu me deslumbrava ao vê-la fazer qualquer coisa que me permitisse admira-la.

Observar aqueles cabelos moldados, aquelas esferas chocolates, aquele corpo definido, até mesmo agora, que sua gravidez se vazia tão visível, ainda a deixava maravilhosa, eu estava, completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela. Bella poderia fazer de mim o que quisesse, era dela, de corpo e alma.

-Isa? – uma voz terrivelmente familiar arrancou-me de minha hipnose, respirei fundo querendo me convencer do quão equivocado eu estava, que aquela voz não poderia ser dele.

Nunca odiei tanto estar certo. Em sincronia com Bella, vire-me e lá estava ele, Charlie, parado a alguns metros de nós com um embrulho amarelo nas mãos.

A raiva me dominou, apertei minhas mãos na cadeira, me segurando para não matá-lo ali mesmo, como ele tinha a coragem de aparecer ali depois de tudo que ele fez? Depois de tudo que ele disse? Depois de toda a mágoa que causou a Bella...?

Vi Bella ficar branca ao vê-lo ali, ouvi seu coração acelerar drasticamente, imediatamente me aproximei, pronto para acudi-la.

-Meu amor, respire fundo, se acalme, por favor.... – sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto afagava seus cabelos, Bella acabaria tendo uma crise nervosa ali, minha preocupação aumentava a cada segundo, ela não podia passar por aquele tipo de nervoso.

Se algo acontecesse a Bella ou aos bebês eu mataria Charlie, e teria muito prazer em fazê-lo.

Ainda em choque Bella se desvencilhou de meus carinhos e encarou Charlie, atônica.

-O... O que você... Está fazendo... Aqui...? – suas palavras saíram estranguladas, ainda petrificada. Me levantei e fiz menção de afastar Charlie dali, na verdade, eu estava prestes a expulsa-lo, mas Bella me deteve – Espere... – ela se levantou e caminhou até próxima a Charlie.

Ambos se encararam por alguns instantes, permitindo que o silêncio pesado crescesse a cada segundo, a atmosfera era densa, eu podia ver no olhar de ambos a grande magoa que cada um carregava, eu pude perceber que haviam muitas conversas nunca verbalizadas, muita tristeza escondida, muitos sentimentos reprimidos.

-Será que nós podemos conversar? – pediu ele roucamente, embriagado por um mar de sentimentos.

Por um breve instante, toda aquela explosão silenciosa de sentimentos me comoveu, e eu quase senti pena de Charlie, **quase**. Logo a consciência me tomou e meu aproximei, envolvendo Bella em um abraço pela cintura, deixando claro que eu estava ali, e protegeria Bella, independente de qualquer coisa.

Bella se remexeu, ficando mais próxima a mim e assentiu. – Hum... Claro. – insegura concordou.

Charlie me encarou sugestivamente, mas eu não me deixei intimidar, eu não sairia do lado de Bella nem que isso custasse minha vida. Bella encontrou meu olhar por um breve segundo, temerosa e grata por minha atitude e voltou a fitar Charlie fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Hum... – Charlie esta cada vez mais desconfortável, isso me deixou interiormente satisfeito, que ele quisesse ir embora de uma vez. – Será que podemos... Hum... Conversar em particular?

Fiquei rígido, eu com certeza não deixaria Bella sozinha com Charlie, mas se ela quisesse, nós acabaríamos brigando e eu não queria isso. Contudo, para meu alívio, Bella não se deixou levar e apertou firme minha mão, mantendo o olhar firme em Charlie.

-Qualquer coisa que tenham para conversar pode ser dito na frente do meu _noivo_, não tenho nada para esconder dele. – Algo dentro de mim se aqueceu ouvi-a dizer "noivo" era a primeira vez que ela falava aquilo e, em meu intimo, eu adorei escutá-la dizer.

Charlie estremeceu ao ouvir a mesma palavra que me deixou em estado de êxtase. – É verdade, então? – perguntou ele com uma amargura evidente nas palavras. Apertei Bella contra mim, ela não se deixou intimidar por Charlie e assentiu.

-Se está ser referindo ao fato de Edward e eu estarmos noivos, então sim, é verdade. – ela estava totalmente confiante e cheia de si, uma característica ainda nova para mim, por mais frágil e quebrada que esteja por dentro, quando precisa, ela esconde todos seus sentimentos e consegue assumir uma postura totalmente composta e firme.

Charlie fez uma imensa careta, e depois negou com cabeça, desapontado. – Não acredito que vai estragar sua vida novamente. – enrijeci mais ainda, Charlie estava testando meu auto-controle, isso não daria boa cosa. Era visível que Bella sairia ferida novamente, e eu jurei nunca permitir que ela se ferisse novamente, contudo, quando fiz menção de responder quando Bella colocou a mão em meu peito e me lançou um olhar significativo, alertando-me para não intervir.

Em seqüência, ela voltou a fitar Charlie, decidida e firme. – Não estou estragando minha vida, Charlie; eu amo Edward e ele me ama, temos uma filha juntos e mais dois estão a caminho. – ela tocou levemente a barriga. – Vamos ser feliz, aceite isso de uma vez.

-Ele vai feri-la de novo Isa! Vai arruiná-la como já fez uma vez. – Charlie começava a se alterar, mas nada que chamasse a atenção alheia para nós. – Não posso aceitar que se iluda novamente.

-Você não tem que permitir nada, Charlie! – a voz de Bella, por um leve segundo se quebrou, Charlie não percebeu, mas para mim ficou claro que sua alma começa a se quebrar novamente. – A vida é minha e a decisão também! Eu confio em Edward! – suas mãos começaram a tremer levemente e eu as apertei, tentando passar confiança.

-Se você continuar com tudo isso você verá, da pior maneira possível, como estou certo, você vai se ferir, vai sofrer desnecessariamente. – Charlie apertou o embrulho que segurava nas mãos, provavelmente tentando manter o pouco de controle que o restava. – Não vale a pena, Bells, não faça isso comigo, não faça isso com você mesma...

-Eu vou correr o risco! – Bella levantou o queixo, deixando claro que ficaria firme em sua decisão. – Eu sei o que é viver sem Edward e sei o que é viver com ele; e sei com qual eu não consigo viver. – uma única e solitária lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, seu olhar era perdido, ela não mais enxergava Charlie, mas sim seus próprios pensamentos. - Eu o amo, e por ele, vale a pena arriscar!

Apertei Bella e beijei sua testa sussurrando um firme e vibrante "Obrigado". Eu realmente estava emocionado com as palavras de Bella, eu realmente me amava e lutaria pelo nosso amor, fosse contra quem fosse. Eu era um cara de muita sorte por tê-la.

Chalie por outro lado não conseguia aceitar, negou pesadamente com a cabeça. – Não vou ficar por perto e vê-la se destruir novamente, Bells. Não posso... – ele lhe estendeu o embrulho para Bella. – Entregue a Renesmee, por favor.

Como se eu pudesse ouvi-la, a alma de Bella se quebrou mais uma vez, como se estivesse percebendo que acabara, toda essa guerra chegara ao fim, e pai e filha seguiriam caminhos diferentes, a fim de nunca mais se cruzarem. Eu não precisava tentar lê-la para saber o quão destruída Bella estava com aquilo, mesmo que nunca tivesse falado, eu sabia que Bella tinha esperanças de se acertar com Charlie. E era doloroso para ela ver que isso não aconteceu. Para mim, ver Bella sofrendo, partia meu coração.

Bella tentou se mostrar firme e aceitou o presente. – Eu entregarei a ela. – foi tudo que disse. Charlie assentiu com a cabeça também tentando se controlar.

-Bom, acho melhor eu ir... – murmurou ele. – Adeus, Isabella... – sem nem mesmo olhá-la, Charlie se virou e partiu, deixando claro, que não mais voltaria a procurá-la.

Bella fechou os olhos fortemente e respirou fundo, tentando manter uma postura composta, tentando guardar para si toda a dor que queimava dentro de si. Abracei-a.

-Eu sinto muito, meu amor... – murmurei pesadamente, por mais que eu não gostasse de Charlie, eu realmente estava chateado com tudo aquilo, pois estava fazendo Bella sofrer.

Bella nada disse, apenas largou o presente de Nessie em cima da mesa e se agarrou a minha camiseta, enterrando seu rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço. Afaguei seus cabelos murmurando palavras de consolo, eu queria vê-la bem, calma.

Contudo, Bella não chorou, nem mesmo uma lágrima, isso me preocupou, ela estava guardando todo aquele mar de dor e sofrimento para si, eu queria que ela colocasse para fora, queria aliviar sua tristeza. – Chore minha Bella, chore... – beijei o topo de sua cabeça. – Você precisa disso...

Para minha surpresa, ela negou com a cabeça. – Não... – sussurrou ela. – Eu não tenho porque chorar... Eu fiz minha escolha e não me arrependo disso... – ela levantou o rosto e encontrou meus olhos. – Eu escolhi você Edward, e se Charlie não consegue aceitar, então talvez assim seja melhor.

-Bella... – acariciei seu rosto. – Não quero que guarde sua dor para si, quero dividir tudo com você. Se está sofrendo, quero poder fazer desta dor, minha. Quer ajudá-la a superar. – minhas palavras eram verídicas, eu queria que Bella entendesse que não está sozinha. Não mais.

-Charlie já me feriu uma vez, Edward. Não está me ferindo mais do que antes. Tudo isso é algo que eu posso superar. – ela tomou minha mão e a beijou. – Se você ficar ao meu lado, se você proteger nossos filhos, nada mais importará. – ela abriu um sorriso leve e calmo, mesmo sofrendo, ela parecia ser sincera. – Eu o amo; e qualquer um que não consiga aceitar isso não deve fazer parte da minha vida.

Sorri, as palavras de Bella me encheram de plenitude, ela verdadeiramente me amava, e lutaria por isso. Tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei, com paixão e amor. Nós seriamos felizes, não importava o quanto teríamos que lutar por isso.

Mesmo sem ler a mente de ninguém, eu sabia que todos os Cullens estiveram prestando atenção a tudo que aconteceu ali, e assim como eu, eles sabiam que Bella mesmo tomando sua decisão, mesmo se mostrando tranqüila e firme, ela estava magoada, a final, era pai dela. Também sabia que, de alguma maneira, eles dariam um jeito de distraí-la, disfarçadamente.

Eu não podia estar mais certo, logo chegaram Alice e Jasper animados nos puxando para cantar parabéns e a atenção de Bella voltou a ser Renesmee, seu sorriso sincero retornou aos lábios e sua expressão se suavizou.

Seguimos para a mesa do bolo, onde os convidados já começavam a se aglomerar, Rosalie colocou um banquinho em frente ao bolo e Nessie em cima dele, Bella e eu paramos um de cada lado de minha pequena. Emmett acendeu as velas do bolo e logo o coro de parabéns começou.

Renesmee estava esbanjando felicidade, seu sorriso era enorme, sua empolgação maior ainda, ela batia palmas ao ritmo da música, Bella e eu estávamos tão felizes quanto ela, talvez eu, até mais do que Bella, afinal, era minha primeira filha, era o primeiro aniversário que eu comemorava com ela, eu me senti humano ali, realmente um pai de família, cheio de orgulho por ver sua linda filha completando dois anos de vida.

Rosalie batia fotos, e ao final do parabéns Bella e eu beijamos a bochecha de Renesmee ao mesmo tempo, ainda juntos, a ajudamos a cortar o bolo.

-Para quem vai o primeiro pedaço, querida? – perguntou Bella colocando o bolo no pratinho e entregando a ela, para que escolhesse.

Renesmee pensou um breve instante e num ato totalmente inesperado estende-o a mim. – Plu papai... – ela sorriu radiante. A emoção tomou conta de mim naquele instante, nunca poderia ter esperado aquilo, era o maior símbolo que Nessie me amava como pai tanto quanto eu a amava como filha.

Os convidados começaram a aplaudir e meus irmãos logo começaram a rir descontroladamente, e pelos pensamentos vi Esme e Carlisle acharem aquele ato muito lindo e piedoso, Bella olhou desacreditada para Renesmee, mas eu não me importei, eu comeria aquilo com muito prazer. Peguei o pratinho sorrindo e beijei o topo da cabeça de Nessie – Obrigado querida.

Bella ainda estava desacreditada e se aproximou do ouvido de Renesmee. – Querida, seu pai não pode comer doce, lembra? – disfarçou ela dando a entender que eu era diabético; Renesmee finalmente percebeu e tapou a boca com as mãos.

-Oh, desculpe, eu esqueci... – ela fez menção de pegar o pratinho de volta mas eu a impedi negando com a cabeça.

-Não tem problema. – garanti ainda sorrindo, eu realmente estava feliz por ter ganhado aquele pedaço de bolo. E para manter as aparências continuei olhando para Bella. – Um pouco de doce de vez em quando não me fará mal. – pisquei para Renesmee.

Ela sorriu, um pouco menos culpada e tocou meu braço revelando-me seus pensamentos: "_Desculpe por isso papai, eu realmente me esqueci, você age tão normalmente conosco que as vezes realmente acredito que você é um humano._"

Sorri novamente mais feliz ainda por saber que o que tanto tenho tentado fazer estava dando certo, sem um pingo de repulsa, peguei um pedaço do bolo e comi, aquele gosto de terra horrível passou muito bem disfarçado, mas eu duvidava que conseguiria fazer o mesmo com o bolo inteiro então sorri e estendi um pedaço para Nessie, e outro para Bella, dividindo o bolo com as duas mulheres da minha vida.

Quando o bolo terminou eu peguei Nessie no colo e a beijei. – A menininha do papai! – falei com orgulho, ela me abraçou e eu retribui.

-Ti amu papai! – Disse-me ela sorrindo, meu sorri aumentou e eu a joguei para o ar, fazendo-a gargalhar.

-Eu também amo você, minha menina. – falei afagando seus cabelos e tendo a certeza que eu era o homem mais feliz e sortudo de todo o mundo e tinha a filha mais encantadora que um dia eu poderia sonhar.

* * *

_**Hey gente!**_

_**Finalmente o capitulo chegou, né? ;D**_

_**Bom, vamos apenas esclarecer, algumas coisas, a partir de agora, eu ainda estou escrevendo, por isso o capitulo demorou a sair e assim acontecerá com os demais capitulos...**_

_**Quanto mais comentários de insentivos, mais animo pra escrever portanto, mais rapido o poste...**_

_**Espero que estejam gostando.!**_

_**Se quiserem acompanhar aos poquinhos o capitulo, é só acompanharem pela minha comunidade no orkut:**_

h t t p : / / w w w . o r k u t . c o m . b r / M a i n # C o m m u n i t y ? c m m = 9 3 5 0 5 7 5 8

_**Beijos,**_

_**Marry.***_


	52. Preparativos POV Bella

Apesar do incidente com Charlie, o qual passou despercebido pela maioria dos convidados, mas principalmente e fundamentalmente, por Renesmee, a festa da minha menina foi um sucesso, e Nessie não cansou de agradecer e contar sobre a grande festa o que causou grande gratificação e realização pessoal não só a mim, mas a todos os Cullens também, em especial, a Edward o qual se mostrava em plenitude, parecia que finalmente estava compreendendo que ele era pai.

Eu estava satisfeita e tranqüila quanto mais eu constatava que Edward realmente amava Renesmee, e era um pai totalmente presente e se esforçava para ser tudo que Nessie precisava. Minha pequena princesa estava em boas mãos.

Eu estava cada vez mais feliz e minha barriga crescia a cada dia. Era um pouco tedioso passar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada, mas me confortava o fato de Edward estar sempre ao meu lado; ele me auxiliava em tudo que eu fazia, em tudo que eu as manhãs seguíamos a mesma doce rotina. Agora fazia exatos quinze dias desde a festa, e eu me encontrava em um pequeno conto de fadas.

A inconsciência foi abandonando-me ao mesmo tempo em que as gostosas carícias de Edward em meu rosto e meus cabelos iam se tornando mais reais. Ainda sonolenta agarrei-me mais ao peitoral de Edward sorrindo, não consigo evitar sorrir, eu me sentia feliz naqueles braços. Edward soltou uma risada leve e beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

-Bom dia, minha Bella... – sussurrou ele suavemente. – Hora de levantar...

Soltei uma leve risada e aconcheguei minha cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço. – Só mais cinco minutinhos... – resmunguei meio incoerente, meio sonolenta. Edward riu mais ainda.

- Renesmee tem aula. – ele tentou me persuadir ainda afagando meus cabelos. – Você quer que eu a leve sozinho? – mesmo sendo gentil, eu sabia bem que Edward estava louco para que eu aceitasse e ficasse o dia todo deitada na cama. Franzi o cenho.

– Você está louco para que eu aceite, não é? – perguntei ainda de olhou fechados, Edward riu.

- Pode apostar que sim. – confirmou sem hesitação, totalmente cara de pau. Bufei irritada, toda a manhã era a mesma coisa.

Abri meus olhos e encontrei aquelas duas esferas douradas que tanto aprendi a amar, foi impossível ficar séria, sorri e beijei rapidamente seus lábios.

- Boa tentativa. – foi tudo que disse e rapidamente pulei da cama, meu equilíbrio, ameaçou me trair, mas as mãos firmes de Edward me seguraram.

- Será que você pode, uma única vez, **não** ser perigosa para si mesma? – a voz ligeiramente irritada de Edward soou próxima aos meus ouvidos.

Eu sabia o quanto perturbava Edward o fato de eu ser tão frágil, tão perigosa para mim e para nossos filhos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Era uma questão de tempo, só até os gêmeos nascerem e então eu seria imortal. Mas agora eu nada podia fazer, e meu único recurso era aliviar a tensão.

Ri levemente e caminhei em direção ao meu closet. – Se eu não fosse perigosa para mim mesma, eu jamais teria braços fortes me segurando. – olhei maliciosamente pra ele e sorri de canto. Edward abriu um sorriso safado e veio em minha direção, abraçando-me por trás e beijando meu pescoço.

- Você não precisa estar em perigo para que eu a segure... – sussurrou ele usando todo seu charme, permitindo que seu hálito quente queimasse minha pele e seu perfume embriagasse-me.

- Edward... – ofeguei gemendo. Rapidamente me virei de frente para ele e joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço. Sem nem pensar direito capturei seus lábios com os meus, Edward correspondeu à altura, tomando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Prensei, meu corpo no dele, o máximo que minha barriga permitiu, mas da mesma maneira que o fogo surgiu, Edward interrompeu aquele momento apaixonado.

- Vai com calma, mamãe... – sussurrou ele em meus lábios ao mesmo passo em que tocava minha barriga. Claro que aquilo me desagradou, a sensação de perda foi certeira, e numa tentativa inútil tentei capturar novamente seus lábios, mas Edward me impediu. – Não; não. – divertindo-se com a minha frustração, ele mordeu levemente meu lábio inferior. – Renesmee, precisamos acordar Renesmee.

Suspirei frustrada e me afastei, voltando a fitar as prateleiras, atrás de uma roupa adequada. – Você gosta de brincar comigo. – acusei-o ainda zangada, escolhi um vestido longo azul, escolhi luvas ¾ da mesma cor do vestido e peguei uma lingerie nova azul bebê. – Mas seus dias de divertimento estão contados! – sorri maliciosamente enquanto me encaminhava para o banheiro. – Assim que os gêmeos nascerem, eu serei transformada e então você não poderá fugir de mim! – Brinquei divertida, mas o silêncio de Edward em resposta me fez parar e encará-lo – Qual o problema?

Edward ficou um tempo ainda em silêncio, fitando o chão; isso fez uma estranha apreensão crescer dentro do meu peito, algo estava visivelmente errado. – Edward? – chamei-o novamente.

Com um suspiro pesado ele me encarou, seus olhos cheios de temor o que fez um arrepio apreensivo percorrer meu corpo. – Bella... – começou ele, inseguro. – Há... Há algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você. –ficamos nos encarando alguns segundos, ele esperava por uma reação minha e eu temia reagir, pelo seu tom, boa coisa não poderia ser e eu já estava farta de desgraças na minha vida.

Com um suspiro ele esticou a mão. – Venha, vamos conversar. – hesitante, tomei sua mão. Edward me guiou até minha cama, nos sentamos calados e ficamos nos encarando. – Bella, há algo que eu gostaria de conversar com você. – nos olhos de Edward eu conseguia ver todo o medo e a insegurança, ele temia o que quer que fosse me perguntar... Não posso dizer que não receava. Mesmo estando bem agora, Edward já me dera muitos motivos para temer uma conversa como aquela.

Em meu intimo, tentei compreender o porquê de sentir uma súbita dor em meu peito, procurei encontrar a fonte daquele sentimento de abandono tão estranhamente familiar e antigo.

Com pesar, percebi a fonte daquele sentimento. A última vez que Edward fora tão hesitante e pedira para conversar foi quando na noite em que me deixou... Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao me lembrar daquela noite que desencadeou toda minha história até ali. Meu peito se contraiu e eu senti aquele sentimento de perda me envolvendo, eu não queria fazer associações, mas era inevitável, ouvir Edward falar daquela maneira e não lembrar-me de quando ele partira.

Não me permiti ceder, não me permiti chorar, aprisionei dentro de mim toda a dor e aguardei pelo pronunciamento de Edward, mesmo no fundo eu achando pouco provável que ele fosse me deixar novamente, os fantasmas de meu passado pairavam sobre minha cabeça deixando-me fazer nascer, firme e assustadora, a dúvida dentro de mim.

Até porque, fosse como fosse, eu já passei por esse tipo de situação e se soube - mesmo que da maneira mais errada possível - enfrentá-la e sobreviver a ela, eu poderia fazer isso de novo... Não por mim, mas por meus filhos.

- Bella, - a voz de Edward trouxe-me de volta a realidade. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a sua transformação. – nem prestei atenção em qual era o assunto que ele queria tratar, apenas me apeguei ao fato de que ele não partiria.

A sensação de alivio foi grande e eu me senti tola por acreditar que Edward poderia me deixar novamente, ele jamais faria isso... Me amava, amava nossos filhos. Eu não deveria ser tão insegura...

Instintivamente, a vergonha por ter duvidado do amor de Edward me invadiu, e com ela, a antiga necessidade de me punir por isso... Sem nem mesmo perceber eu me vi coçando levemente as cicatrizes de meu pulso esquerdo; só me dei conta do que fazia quando senti as mãos de Edward detendo-me.

Novamente sai da minha grade de conflitos e olhei para as nossas mãos e depois para o rosto dele, sua testa estava franzida, não precisava que verbalizasse para saber que ele havia compreendido minha vontade.

– Por que está fazendo isso? – sua voz era muito, muito séria, sua expressão estava composta, mas dentro de seus olhos eu pude ver a raiva queimando ardentemente.

Novamente me senti terrivelmente mesquinha com aquele ato, com aquela vontade, não consegui encará-lo. Desviei meus olhos para o chão e recolhi minhas mãos, envolvendo-as num abraço.

- Bella? – Edward tornou a me chamar, quando não fiz sinal de me mover ele segurou meu queixo forçando-me a olhá-lo. – Por que. Você. Estava. Fazendo. Isso? – sua raiva era clara, mesmo que sua voz não estivesse alterada. Nada respondi. – Bella... Eu posso não conhecê-la mais como antigamente, mas algumas coisas eu consigo perceber. – sua mão apertou meu queixo ligeiramente.

"Você queria... Queria se... Se cortar. – as palavras saíram difíceis, não era fácil para ele falar sobre aquilo. – Por que, Bella? Por quê? – mesmo com a raiva se mostrando presente em seus olhos, a angústia e o desespero estavam visíveis em sua voz."

Ele não me deixaria em paz, eu sabia que não. Mas não podia falar-lhe a verdade. – Não era nada, Edward. Eu não ia fazer nada. – soltei meu rosto e me levantei andando para o outro lado do quarto, eu não queria encará-lo; se doía para ele falar nisso, para mim doía muitas vezes mais, pois era a prova viva do quão fraca eu era.

- Mas isso é claro! Ou você acha **mesmo** que eu a deixaria fazer alguma coisa? – ele se tornou impaciente, não precisei me virar para saber que ele também havia se levantado e rumava em minha direção, não demorou muito e o senti virando-me para encará-lo. – O que quero saber é o porquê. – sua voz era firme e determinada.

A irritação também tomou conta de mim, eu precisava me explicar e não iria. – Não era nada Edward! E por favor, não insista porque eu não vou te dizer nada! Isso é assunto meu! – respirei fundo e mantive meu olhar firme, eu não cederia, ele não precisava saber, ele não **iria** saber.

O desapontamento passou por seus olhos. – Você... Não confia... Em mim. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro doloroso que fez com que a culpa me dominasse, mas nesse caso, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.

- Sinto muito. – foi tudo que disse antes de rumar para o banheiro.

- Pensei que você confiasse em mim e que dividiria suas dores comigo... – a voz dele, machucada, parou-me quando eu já estava na porta do banheiro.

Eu parei, mas não o olhei. – Eu confio em você. Mas existem feridas que só o tempo pode apagar e não há motivo para que eu as exponha. – virei e encontrei seu olhar. – Eu o amo Edward. Vamos nos casar. Temos uma filha linda e mais dois estão a caminho. Há muita coisa que quero dividir com você, mas não há motivo para perdemos tempo dividindo feridas e mágoas. – fui até ele e segurei suas mãos, ficando próxima a ele.

- Tudo que for de ruim eu não quero levar para nossa vida de casados. Quero deixar no passado, quero que o tempo apague. Quero que possamos dividir apenas as alegrias da vida, quero que só vivamos as coisas boas. Não quero mais sofrer... – Edward me envolveu em um abraço e beijou minha cabeça.

- Eu também a amo, e só quero que sejamos felizes... – sua voz transparecia apenas sinceridade. – Mas tenho medo que você não divida comigo sua dor, que ache que não pode se apoiar em mim quando os momentos difíceis chegarem... Tenho medo que você não se sinta segura para me pedir ajudar, apoio...

Encarei-o. Suas palavras foram gravadas como fogo em meu peito. – Eu vou me apoiar em você, vou procurar o teu consolo, a tua proteção, eu prometo... Mas agora... São apenas males do passado, não há porque nos deixarmos abalar. –me aproximei e beijei-o com carinho, sem pressão, deixando meu amor passar para ele através daquele gesto. Edward correspondeu com a mesma calma e doçura. – Eu te amo... – sussurrei.

- Eu também. – ele sussurrou, colando nossas testas, um sorriso torto maravilhoso surgiu em seu rosto forçando-me a sorrir também.

- Sobre o que você queria falar, mesmo? – perguntei após algum tempo, lembrando-me que havia algo para conversarmos. Edward riu, tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos, negou com a cabeça.

- Deixe... Conversamos mais tarde. Renesmee vai se atrasar. Vá tomar seu banho. – ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, eu apenas assenti. Achei melhor não levantar mais intriga para aquele inicio de manhã e rumei para o banheiro.

Durante o banho me coloquei a refletir sobre o rumo que minha vida estava tomando, fazia anos que eu não me imaginava mais casada, fazia anos que eu já não mais via Edward ao meu lado, muito menos próximo a Renesmee. Eu nunca imaginei ter outro filho... Mas agora, tudo tinha mudado.

Edward, mais uma vez tinha chegado e se apossado de minha vida, manipulando-a da maneira que quisesse, não que eu estivesse reclamando, eu estava feliz com minha vida, com meu noivo, com meus filhos, eu apenas tardava a me acostumar com a idéia que, mesmo depois de experiências muito ruins e desastrosas, eu ainda permitia, mesmo que inconscientemente, que o homem que me destruiu conduzisse minha vida.

A prova viva disso era como ele conseguiu, em poucos meses, mudar todos os meus vícios; tirou-me do álcool e das drogas, afastou-me da promiscuidade e, principalmente, estava erradicando minha sessão de autoflagelo. Eu lhe era grata por tudo isso, se Edward não tivesse intercedido, não sei onde teria chegado, e então, o que seria de Renesmee? Qual exemplo eu estaria dando para ela? De uma maneira muito sutil e singular, Edward me salvou de mim mesma.

Contudo, as marcas desses anos conturbados nunca se apagariam, mesmo que meu coração talvez um dia se cure de tantas feridas que meu próprio salvador me causou, eu jamais conseguiria restaurá-lo ao que um dia ele foi, de um jeito ou de outro, ele sempre estará remendado, cicatrizado, desfigurado; aquelas cicatrizes jamais sumirão.

Em meu corpo não se fazia diferente, em meu pulso sempre estará às marcas de toda a dor a mim infligida, as cicatrizes sempre estarão ali para me lembrar de como a vida pode ser cruel. Mesmo não tendo me viciado, eu jamais poderei reparar os danos que as drogas e o álcool causaram ao meu corpo, pior, graças a esses erros tão sombrios, isso talvez possa afetar meus pequeninos que ainda crescem dentro de mim.

Carlisle e Edward tentavam me tranqüilizar, alegavam que com as injeções semanais que estava tomando isso faria com que nada afetasse os bebês, mas como posso me conformar, como pode qualquer mãe se aquietar sabendo que você esta causando riscos aos maiores tesouros da sua vida? Eu jamais me perdoaria...

Com um suspiro cansado desliguei o chuveiro e comecei a me trocar, não adiantava relembrar as coisas ruins, afinal, elas sempre estariam lá, então talvez ficasse mais leve se eu apenas não desse tanta relevância as tragédias da vida e me focasse nas coisas boas.

Muitos costumam dizer "O tempo cura todas as feridas", eu não acredito nisso, não acho que seja verdade, sei que o tempo jamais poderá curar determinados machucados, mas eu sei que ele pode te ensinar a conviver com as cicatrizes, é nisso que me apego, na certeza de que um dia, eu estarei - não reconstruída - mas sim curada.

Já pronta e renovada, composta o suficiente para erguer a cabeça, abrir um sorriso no rosto e seguir em frente. Saí do banheiro e me deparei com Edward, já trocado e o quarto arrumado - como era de costume Edward sempre arrumava meu quarto enquanto eu tomava banho -, ele me sorriu carinhosamente, tomou minhas mãos enluvadas e as beijou.

- Está linda. – foi tudo que ele disse, em resposta eu lhe sorri e selei rapidamente seus lábios. – Vamos? – assenti prontamente. De mãos dadas seguimos para a cozinha, preparar o café.

Tudo se seguiu muito calmamente, sem nenhum novo conflito ou nenhum sinal de dor por nenhum dos lados, mesmo que não houvesse palavras, juramos com um simples olhar que aprenderíamos a seguir em frente e a nos amar saudavelmente, mas principalmente, faríamos isso **juntos**.

Assim que aprontamos o café fomos acordar Renesmee, tentamos distraí-la e não falar muito sobre isso, mas ela sabia, tanto quanto nós que hoje era dia dela tomar vacina, e para a nossa completa infelicidade, Nessie herdara meu medo de agulhas, todas as vezes em que tomava injeção era um sacrifício, ela era mais forte que eu, por conta disso eu sempre saia repleta de hematomas e arranhões.

Por conta disso, quem aplicaria a injeção seria Carlisle e Edward a seguraria. Não podíamos nos demorar, afinal, Renesmee ainda iria para a escolinha. Enquanto estávamos em casa ela se mostrava tranqüila e indiferente, mas bastou a colocar no carro que o escândalo começou. Nessie se debatia e chorava, dizendo que não queria, que iria doer e coisas do tipo.

Edward estava inquieto, para ele era difícil ver Renesmee fazendo manha, ele sempre achava que era realmente sofrimento pelo retrovisor ele ficava observando-a e às vezes, murmurava palavras de tranqüilidade para ela. Já eu estava próxima a explodir de irritação, eu odiava quando Renesmee fazia manha, não havia sido aquela a educação que eu a dera. Quando chegamos ao hospital, antes mesmo de descermos, eu virei para a pequena e com uma voz baixa e ameaçadora avisei:

- Vamos entrar em um hospital agora, é o ambiente de trabalho do seu avô! Se você fizer escândalo vai envergonhar a mim, ao seu pai e ao seu avô e então eu vou te dar um _bom_ motivo para chorar, na frente de todo mundo e você vai passar vergonha também. - no mesmo instante o choro falso e escandaloso da pequena cessou e apenas soluços contidos se fizeram presente. – Portanto é bom se comportar!

Edward me encarou raivoso, ele era contra ao meu método de disciplina com Renesmee, e não suportava a idéia de me ver batendo em nossa pequena, mas tinha horas que o melhor era assim.

De uma maneira silenciosa e discreta ele alertou-me que eu não bateria em Renesmee, não importasse o que acontecesse, não era muito a favor disso, mas o importante era a pequena acreditar que eu faria isso tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Edward pegou Nessie no colo, ela se agarrou ao seu pescoço e escondeu seu rosto, seus soluços assustados ainda eram levemente audíveis, isso fazia o coração de Edward se partir e o meu se apertar.

Adentramos no hospital e seguimos direto para a sala de Carlisle, ele estava sentado frente a sua escrivaninha, lendo um livro, no canto próximo a maca, já estava preparado tudo que seria necessário.

- Olá pai. – saudou Edward, prontamente Carlisle fechou a porta e veio até nós.

- Bom dia, crianças. – Carlisle deu um leve tapa no ombro de Edward e beijou o topo da cabeça de Renesmee, que no mesmo momento começou a chorar novamente. Carlisle olhou assustado para nós. – O que houve?

Edward começou a embalá-la murmurando palavras de conforto. Suspirei pesadamente.

– Renesmee tem medo de agulhas. – esclareci enquanto me aproximava para pegá-la. Edward me olhou feio e eu desafiei seu olhar, ambos sabíamos que agora não adiantava nada ele discutir, Renesmee só se acalmaria comigo. Com relutância, ele me entregou minha pequena.

Carlisle riu levemente.

– Ora! Isso sim é interessante, não?

Edward suspirou.

– Renesmee tem mais de Bella do que aparenta.

- Podemos terminar com isso logo? – pedi balançando minha menina que soluçava angustiada. – Por favor?

Edward e Carlisle assentiram e meu futuro sogro começou a se preparar e preparar a seringa. Edward se aproximou para pegar Nessie, já que ele a seguraria.

- Mamãe, por favor... – pediu minha menina se agarrando firmemente a minha roupa. – Por favor, mamãe, não deixe o vovô me picar! Não deixa!

- Oh, meu bebê. – sussurrei acariciando seus cabelos. – Você sabe que é para o seu bem.

Seus olinhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela procurou o rosto do pai. – Papai, por favor...

O rosto de Edward se retorceu de dor, era difícil para ele ver nossa menina sofrendo e pedindo-lhe algo que ele não podia atender. Sem dizer nada ele desviou o olhar. Desesperada, Renesmee recorreu a Carlisle.

- Vovô, por favor, por favor, não me dá injeção não. Por favor. – Sua voz era chorosa e levemente desesperada.

Carlisle acariciou-lhe o rosto secando as pequenas lágrimas que caiam. – Vai ser rapidinho, querida. Você só vai sentir uma picadinha. – beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

Renesmee começou a chorar mais ainda, Edward, ainda angustiado, voltou a nos fitar.

Apoiei a cabeça de Renesmee em meu ombro e por cima de encarei Edward, apenas movimentando os lábios disse-lhe: "Assuma uma postura forte, se quer ser um bom pai tem que aprender que às vezes a vontade de nossos filhos não é o melhor."

Os olhos de meu amado assumiram um brilho diferente, a expressão angustiada se foi e ele assumiu uma postura firme e composta. O ar envolta dele pareceu se transformar também e ele pegou nossa menina nos braços.

- Não, não, não! Injeção não! – Nessie começou a gritar, mas Edward a segurou firmemente, sentou-se na cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que a deitava de bruços em seu colo.

- Já vai acabar logo, filha. – prometeu ele, sua voz segura de si.

- Não, não, não, não! – ela gritava em pânico, se debatendo, contudo Edward a segurou, imobilizando-a. Ainda com habilidade e facilidade, arriou-lhe todas as vestes inferiores, deixando o bumbum branquinho de nossa boneca a mostra. – Por favor, não, por favor, não! – chorava Renesmee.

- Para de fazer escândalo, Renesmee! – exigi séria. – Já vai acabar.

Carlisle hesitou por um breve segundo e então aplicou a injeção. Renesmee gritou a toda força de seus pulmões, mas Edward não vacilou e continuou imobilizando a pequena escandalosa, rapidamente Carlisle retirou a agulha e fez um pequeno curativo.

- Pronto... – tranqüilizou ele. – Já acabou. Viu? Foi rapidinho. Já passou.

Edward ergueu Renesmee e apoiou sua pequena cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço, murmurou palavras de conforto, tentando acalmá-la. Aproximei e arrumei as vestes da pequena, ela soluçava alto, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, isso partia meu coração, assim como o de Edward e Carlisle, mas sabíamos que aquilo era necessário.

- Já acabou, pequena... – acariciei seus cachos. Ela ergue a cabeça, fitando-me, sem soltar as vestes, já molhadas de lágrimas, de Edward.

- Tá doendo... – choramingou ela, o pai beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça afagando suas costas.

- Shh... Já passou... Está tudo bem agora... – murmurava ele freneticamente. Ninguém falou mais muita coisa, toda aquela tortura com a pequena era um mal necessário.

Quando Nessie já estava mais composta, arrumei-a novamente e seguimos para a escola de Renesmee, foi um pouco embaraçoso sair do hospital, pois todos tinham ouvido os gritos da menina o que acarretou em uma série de olhares sobre nós.

Assim que deixamos Renesmee na escolinha, seguimos para a casa dos Cullens, era nossa rotina, dormíamos na minha casa e passávamos o dia na casa dele, não que fosse algo necessário, mas meus futuros sogros e meus futuros cunhados gostam de estar perto de mim, principalmente agora, grávida, e também adoram ter Renesmee por perto.

- Que bom, que vocês chegaram! – Esme nos recebeu com um abraço maternal. Em resposta apenas sorrimos. Com exceção de Carlisle que deveria estar trabalhando, todos estavam ali na sala, fazendo alguma coisa que não conseguir compreender o que era, mas nem mesmo ergueram a cabeça quando entramos. – Está com fome, Bella? Posso preparar algo para comer.

- Obrigada Esme, mas estou bem. – gentilmente declinei o convite.

- Bella... – rosnou Edward, encontrei seu olhar e vi a irritação ali presente.

- Eu tomei café da manhã agora a pouco! – me defendi, por Deus, eu ia virar uma bolinha naquele ritmo.

Nem mesmo pude responder, pois nisso, os Cullens "jovens" nos olharam. – Você precisa se alimentar, Bella! – Rose repreendeu-me com uma irritação semelhante à de Edward. – Meus sobrinhos dependem disso.

- Mas... – tentei argumentar que eu já havia comido, mas Alice interrompeu-me com um suspiro cansado.

- Você ainda está abaixo do peso, Bella! – O.M.F.G., ok, agora eu estava oficialmente encrencada, poucos dias depois do aniversário de Renesmee eu tinha dito a todos que havia me pesado e já estava no peso recomendado pelo médico, eu apenas queria um pouco de sossego, todos estavam me atormentando para que eu engordasse e atingisse os 68 kg, mas eu não estava ganhando peso e todo aquele estresse já estava incomodando.

O silêncio foi denso, eu podia sentir a raiva de Edward tomando cada célula de seu corpo, também sabia que ele estava se controlando para não gritar comigo, observei cada um dos Cullens, todos pareciam chocados, sem muita reação, mas a pontada de irritação era perceptível, isso fez com que eu me encolhesse levemente, é; eu estava numa enrascada.

Jasper foi o primeiro a reagir, levantou-se bruscamente e seguiu para a cozinha. – Vou preparar algo para ela comer... – foi curto e ligeiramente grosso. Senti uma pontada de culpa, Esme foi a segunda a reagir, encarou-me aturdida.

- Bella, você...? – ela estava confusa, mas não teve chance de falar mais nada, senti a mão firme e fria de Edward segurando meu braço com uma força considerável, mas sem me machucar; sem dizer uma palavra ele me arrastou até o andar de cima, para o escritório de Carlisle, ainda sem nem mesmo me olhar ele abriu os armários e tirou dali uma balança, colocou-a na minha frente e com uma voz fria e cheia de irritação ou até mesmo raiva ordenou:

- Suba!

Estremeci novamente, eu não precisava subir para saber meu peso, em meu banheiro havia uma balança e na manhã anterior e eu ainda estava com 57 kg, onze quilos a menos que o recomendado pelo médico.

Edward, com toda a certeza, me daria um sermão, ou melhor, uma bronca daquelas, no mínimo, quando soubesse. Num esforço inútil eu tentei argumentar. – Edward... – choraminguei, mas ele nem mesmo me deixou falar.

- Suba Bella! – sua voz se elevou levemente, ele estava ficando impaciente; encolhi-me, eu não tinha a menor opção a não ser subir na balança. Pior do que marcar os 57 kg de alguns dias atrás foi constatar que eu havia perdido mais um quilo. Edward pareceu perder a cor que não possuía quando viu a balança marcando 56 kg. – Cinqüenta e seis... – sussurrou ele, ainda em choque.

Temerosa, desci da balança e por instinto, dei um passo para trás. – Não é tão ruim assim... – sussurrei numa tentativa de amenizar a situação. – Eu estou bem...

Edward encarou-me, o choque transformando-se em ira, seus olhos arderam como brasa, seus punhos se cerraram. – Não é tão ruim? – repetiu. – Não é tão _ruim_? – Sua voz começou a se elevar uma oitava. – Você está com **doze** quilos a menos! **DOZE**!

- Edward... – tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ele fez sinal para que me calasse, ainda temerosa, resolvi obedecer. Ainda sem muita gentileza, mas nunca me machucando, Edward me guiou até o sofá e obrigou-me a sentar, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o celular e ligava para alguém.

Não precisei perguntar para quem era a ligação, bastou ele começou a falar numa velocidade rápida demais para eu compreender quem era o receptor da ligação, Carlisle. Aquele pequeno diálogo não durou mais que um minuto e quando ele desligou mal me olhou, apenas começou a revirar armários e gavetas atrás de alguma coisa.

A tensão e a expectativa do que aconteceria a seguir me enjoava, mas procurei me controlar, Edward já estava irritado o suficiente, dizer qualquer coisa agora só iria piorar a situação.

Não demorou muito ele se aproximou de mim puxando uma mesinha que possuía alguns instrumentos em cima, minha testa se franziu pelo curto segundo em que não compreendi o que era aquilo, bastou Edward começar a colocar uma luva plástica e meus olhos avistarem uma seringa em cima de uma bandeja para meu corpo inteiro se resfriar.

Como que por instinto, me encolhi e afastei-me levemente, mesmo com o tempo passando eu ainda odiava agulhas. Engolindo em seco e com muito cuidado, tentei conversar. – Edward...? – nenhuma outra palavra saiu, ele continuou sem me olhar, concentrado em preparar a seringa.

- Conversei com Carlisle e ele está aumentando seus medicamentos. – disse-me ele com aquele tom inexpressivo. – A partir de hoje as injeções que eram quinzenais, passarão a ser diárias, e tomará soro três vezes por semana; até que seu peso se acerte. – estremeci novamente, três injeções por dia? Eu estava perdida.

- Mas... Mas... São três injeções! – tentei conter o pânico. Edward finalmente me fitou, seu rosto era inexpressivo, mas no fundo do seu olhar eu podia encontrar a mágoa e o desapontamento ali presente, isso fez com que eu me sentisse culpada.

- Talvez se tivesse sido honesta conosco agora não precisaria passar por isso. - uma breve pausa. – Considere isso como seu castigo por ter mentido. – eu estava cada vez mais apreensiva.

Engoli em seco. – E... E vocês não podem transformar essas injeções em uma só? – minha voz era rouca.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, nem sequer respondeu, pegou o algodão molhado de álcool e a seringa. – Levante a manga do vestido. – ordenou autoritário.

Novamente agi por impulsividade e segurei meu braço, afastando-me levemente. – Não...? – minha insegurança era tanta que o que deveria ter sido uma afirmação soou mais com pergunta.

Novamente a sobrancelha de Edward se elevou, seu rosto começava a dar sinais de irritação. – Se você não colaborar Bella, - sua voz era assustadoramente calma e letal. – Vou tratá-la como Renesmee! Vou te segurar à força, colocá-la deitada no meu colo e aplicar as injeções na sua bunda. – abri a boca para reclamar, mas ele foi mais rápido. – E se preciso chamarei um dos meus irmãos para me ajudar e será muito mais embaraçoso. – ok, eu havia criado um monstro. A maneira que ensinei a ele para usar com Nessie estava agora sendo usada comigo! Ele até parecia meu pai ao invés de meu noivo e futuro marido.

Aquela era uma situação sem muitas opções, me deitar no colo de Edward como uma criancinha já era humilhante, imagina se tivesse mais alguém vendo aquilo, sem ter muito que fazer arregacei a manga e olhei para o outro lado, querendo desviar o máximo a atenção, claro que isso não foi possível, não consegui conter um arfar ao sentir a agulha entrando em minha pele.

Meu rosto deve ter se retorcido de dor porque Edward quebrou o silêncio. – Isso não deveria estar sendo necessário Bella. – o desapontamento era presente em sua voz. – Por que você não consegue se permitir estar bem? – ele parou o que fazia e encontrou meu olhar. – Você precisa deixar o passado, meu amor; se machucar só causará mais dor, não só a você, mas a todos que estão a sua volta. – com gentileza ele tocou meu ventre. – E a todos que dependem de você.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu vi necessidade de quebrar aquele contato visual, eu sabia que ele estava certo, mas algumas marcas nunca seriam sanadas totalmente. Mesmo que muito sutilmente, eu sempre estaria presa aos fantasmas de meu passado.

O silêncio novamente reinou entre nós e Edward continuou as aplicações, mas mal senti, ainda estava absorvendo as palavras dele, como não me deixar levar? Como esquecer a sede de culpar-me por todos os erros? Como me permitir ser feliz, quando tanto se destruiu, tanto sofrimento se criou por minha causa?

Talvez nem a eternidade eliminasse todo esse peso, toda essa culpa. Era um carma, um doloroso carma.

Assim que terminou tudo Edward beijou o topo de minha cabeça e me ajudou a levantar, enlaçou minha cintura e me conduziu para fora; a raiva havia se dissipado, mas a mágoa ainda se fazia presente. – Vou cuidar de você! – prometeu ele. – Não permitirei mais que sofra ou que se machuque, mesmo que isso seja uma escolha sua.

Não respondi, mesmo acreditando não merecer, eu torcia para que ele cumprisse sua promessa.

Com a gentileza de sempre ele me guiou para a sala, onde um grande banquete me aguardava, enquanto estivemos no andar superior todos prepararam todo tipo de comida na sala, em frente à televisão, automaticamente parei.

- Vocês só podem estar brincando... – eles não podiam estar realmente esperando que eu fosse comer tudo aquilo.

Suas expressões continuaram sérias e Edward me conduziu até o sofá. – Você vai comer direitinho? –perguntou ele ainda como se eu tivesse a idade de Renesmee, mas o aviso não verbalizado era presente em sua voz. Isso me fez engolir em seco e apenas assentir com a cabeça, a carranca se foi, e aquele sorriso torto tão cativante tomou seu lugar. – Melhor. – disse ele beijando o topo da minha cabeça, ao que parecia eu havia voltado a ser uma criança de cinco anos.

E assim mais alguns dias se passaram, como se tornou costumeiro, eu fazia apenas atividades leves, e comigo mais do que aguentava, ah, as malditas injeções e sessões de soro não devem ser esquecidas também; contudo, também acabei por resolver me interar dos preparativos do casamento, diferente da última vez, agora eu queria participar de cada decisão sobre o casamento e como consequência, Edward também participava. No início Alice não gostou muito da idéia, mas por fim compreendeu que aquilo significava um desejo de casar, e acabou por ficar feliz.

Passávamos o dia decidindo tudo, e todos que quisessem eram livres para opinar; as flores, o Buffet, a decoração, a louça... A única coisa que não chegamos a ver foi o vestido, foi de comum acordo que veríamos isso na semana seguinte, quando Emmett e Jasper arrastariam Edward para uma caçada prolonga, o único jeito de mantê-lo longe de mim.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira não era diferente, estávamos todos na sala, discutindo coisas e mais coisas, envelopando os convites que haviam chegado na tarde anterior, era algo tão simples, nos mesmos havíamos escolhido as palavras, queríamos que fosse especial, como aquela dia seria para nós. Além do convencional havia uma frase escrita que marcou muito a mim:

"_A felicidade tardou a bater em nossa porta, mas ela chegou para ficar. E é por isso que escolhemos dois mil e dez para o nosso ano, maio para o nosso mês, vinte e dois para o nosso dia, onde vocês nos verão pela última vez solteiros e pela primeira vez casados; felizes para sempre."_

Era assim que nos sentíamos, demoramos a ser felizes, mas agora seria por toda a eternidade.

Estava divertido, fazer aquela simples tarefa, todos estavam em um clima agradável, até Carlisle estava em casa, era seu dia de folga, todos estavam atentos nessa mesma tarefa, envelopando os convites.

- Não acredito que estão convidando Mike Newton. – debochou Emmett, Edward bufou ao meu lado.

- Nem eu... – murmurou ele rabugento, eu ri abertamente.

- Você está com ciúmes de Mike Newton? – era simplesmente ridículo!

- Ele tem sentimentos por você, Bella! – exclamou Edward exasperado enquanto envelopava outro convite.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! Eu já estou parecendo um bujão de gás agora, no casamento vou estar pior ainda! Toda deformada! E você está preocupado que Mike Newton tente alguma coisa? – a idéia era simplesmente ridícula! Emmett como sempre caiu na gargalhada, mas Rose logo o calou tacando-lhe uma almofada. – Eu é que deveria estar preocupada já que estamos convidando Tanya!

- Isso não é verdade! – disse ele suavemente. – Você está linda! – ele beijou minha bochecha e eu me limitei a revirar os olhos.

- Estou um balãozinho ambulante, Edward. Colocar-me ao lado de uma mulher deslumbrante como Tanya no dia do meu casamento, é covardia! Até porque, ela já teve sentimentos por você! – Edward riu levemente.

- Não seja absurda! – então o foco mudou novamente, e foi nesse clima agradável que passamos o restante da manhã, próximo ao horário do almoço, fui cozinhar, mesmo com todos os protestos, mas eu me sentia bem cozinhando. Por conta disso, quem foi buscar Renesmee na escola foi Emmett e Rosalie.

A conversa ainda girava em torno de alguns preparativos para o casamento, mas eu pouco prestei atenção, estava mais atenta aquele cheiro maravilhoso de comida que me deixava cada vez mais faminta.

- Olha quem chegou! – A voz brincalhona de Emmett anunciou sua presença, no mesmo instante me virei e vi minha menina nos ombros de Emmett, Rosalie estava logo atrás trazendo a bolsa de Renesmee. Meus olhos bateram em Renesmee e eu vi ali algo diferente, em seus olhos aquele brilho singular, o brilho que eu tanto odiava ver.

Edward se levantou e tomou nossa menina nos braços, beijo-lhe a face. – Como foi a escolinha, meu amor?

Renesmee lhe sorriu, um sorriso gracioso, muito similar aos verdadeiros, mas ainda sim não real. – Foi bem legal. – Ao que parecia ninguém mais havia percebido aquele novo brilho.

- Esme, pode terminar a comida pra mim, por favor? – pedi enquanto retirava o avental. Esme prontamente assumiu o fogão. Aproximei-me de Edward e Renesmee e estendi os braços. Renesmee prontamente se jogou em meu colo, Edward não gostou muito daquilo, mas não era tempo de frescuras.

- Você está bem? – perguntei suavemente em seu ouvido, Renesmee só me abraçou e assentiu com a cabeça, seu rosto escondido em meu pescoço. Vi o rosto de cada um dos Cullens questionarem aquilo, eles começavam a perceber que algo estava errado, mas me limitei a negar, caminhando para fora da cozinha.

Edward fez menção de me seguir, mas eu fiz sinal para que parasse, era melhor que eu cuidasse daquilo sozinha, ele não fez objeção, afinal, ele estaria escutando mesmo. Segui para o quarto de Edward, sem soltar minha menina, tirei meus sapatos e me deitei na cama, colocando Nessie ao meu lado.

Ela nada disse, ficamos apenas deitadinhas, quietas, eu a acariciar seus cabelos, e Nessie apenas brincando com o medalhão em seu pescoço.

- Você quer falar sobre isso? – perguntei suavemente, Nessie negou com cabeça. – Você sabe que pode conversar qualquer coisa comigo... – insisti ainda com delicadeza.

- Eu estou bem... – sussurrou ela sem me olhar. Abri um sorriso fraco, ela ainda não percebia que eu a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma?

- Você não precisa mentir para mim. – em nenhum momento deixei de afagar seus cabelos. – Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu... – fiz uma breve pausa. – Sei que chorou...

Nessie parou e virou-se para mim. – Não chorei! – foi determinada, demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ela não queria parecer fraca. Sorri suavemente e me levantei, estendi a mão para que ela me acompanhasse. Nessie assim o fez. Parei-a em frente ao espelho e me ajoelhei, ficando na altura dela.

- Vou lhe contar um segredo... – sussurrei retirando sua franja dos olhos. – As pessoas que tem os olhos claros, tem um brilho especial... São pessoas queridas pelos anjos, muito queridas... E os anjos não gostam de vê-las tristes... Por isso, eles colocaram um brilho especial em seus olhos, para que aquelas pessoas que os amem de verdade, percebam seu sofrimento e assim possam fazer algo para que essa dor acabe.

Renesmee tocou o próprio olho, confusa, tentando achar o tal brilho, mas era nítido que ela jamais acharia, resolvi ajudá-la.

- Quando você chora meu amor, seus olhos ficam mais claros, mais serenos... Como se as lágrimas tivessem lavado sua alma, deixado-a mais transparente. – sussurrei próxima ao seu ouvido.

Nessie abriu levemente mais os olhos, surpresa, ainda fixa em seu reflexo, tentando talvez, assimilar minhas palavras; dei-lhe este tempo.

- Eu amo você, querida, você é a coisa mais preciosa que tenho... – sussurrei envolvendo-a em um abraço. – E você sempre vai poder contar comigo, me contar qualquer coisa... Eu sempre estarei aqui para ouvi-la e acolhe-la...

Sorri gentilmente, ficamos alguns segundos assim, nos fitando através do espelho, eu sabia que precisava dar-lhe tempo, no momento certo ela viria a mim. E assim Nessie fez, virou-se de frente para mim e se jogou em meus braços, escondendo seu rosto em meu ombro. Acolhi-a gentilmente, afagando seus cabelos, levantei-me e nos deitei novamente na cama.

- O que aconteceu pequena? – sussurrei brandamente.

Renesmee demorou um pouco para responder. - Foi uma garota... – seu soluço partiu meu coração. – Ela disse... Ela disse... Disse que a mamãe dela falou que o papai é um homem mau e logo iria embora de novo... – senti suas lágrimas molhando minha roupa.

Meu coração se contraiu ao ouvi-la, eu sabia que havia ainda muitos moradores em Forks que estavam desgostosos com o meu novo envolvimento com Edward e com a relação dele com nossa filha. Mas nunca havia imaginado que chegaria a esse ponto.

Apertei-a contra mim. – E você acredita que seu pai seja um homem mau? – perguntei suavemente.

Nessie negou com a cabeça. – Não, claro que não... – sua voz saiu sufocada.

- Então por que as lágrimas meu amor? – indaguei ainda com a voz mansa.

- Porque eu estou com raiva de mim mesma... – disse-me ela como se isso explicasse tudo.

- E qual o motivo dessa raiva? – eu precisava ser paciente, quando se sentisse segura ela explicaria devidamente.

- Porque eu dei ouvidos a ela... – seu choro se intensificou assim como meu abraço. – Porque eu tenho medo que papai vá embora.

- Seu pai não irá a lugar nenhum sem você, meu amor. – sussurrei beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Eu quero acreditar que sim, mas e se ele for? E se aquela garota tiver razão? – ela se agarrou mais ainda as minhas vestes. – Eu sei que tudo isso não irá acontecer, mas sinto raiva de mim mesma por ser fraca e ter dado ouvidos aquela garota...

- Shh... – afaguei-lhe o rosto. – Você não é fraca, querida.

- Sou sim! Eu duvidei do papai, eu fui uma má filha! – seu desespero era presente o que fez meu coração se partir.

- Você não foi uma má filha! Tem algo que você precisa aprender meu amor... – afastei-a um pouco para conseguir encontrar seus olhos manchados de lágrimas. – Ser forte não significa estar firme o tempo todo, os opostos estão sempre juntos, querida, para se manter o equilíbrio. – abri um sorriso leve. – Não existe luz sem as trevas, não existe verão sem o inverno, não existe o dia sem a noite...

Renesmee franziu o cenho, sem conseguir compreender o que tentava lhe dizer.

- E assim a fraqueza sempre está muito próxima a força. – Retirei uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. – É normal enfraquecer, querida, basta saber se erguer novamente. Assim como você fez, percebendo a realidade.

Um sorriso fraco surgiu em seus lábios e eu correspondi tal ato, delicadamente, sequei suas lágrimas.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – indagou ela um pouco insegura.

- Acredito. – sorri confiante, e ela assim o fez também, voltou para meus braços.

- Obrigada mamãe...

Beijei-lhe o topo de sua cabeça. – Agradeça aos anjos por terem lhe dado aquele brilho especial. – pisquei, Nessie riu levemente e se aconchegou em meu colo.

- Os anjos parecem sempre estar por perto, não é mesmo? – com toda a inocência de uma criança de dois anos ela indagou. Sorri abertamente.

- Eles estão mais perto do que imagina, pequena. Sempre a lhe proteger...

Continuamos abraçadinhas, deitadas no leito de Edward, desfrutando daquele momento tão singular, tão nosso... Retomando uma época onde minha única razão de viver era ela, e ela só podia contar comigo. Nossa melhor diversão era sempre na companhia uma da outra. Não era completo se faltasse uma.

As lembranças de tantas vezes que fizemos exatamente isso, contudo, em minha cama, bateram juntamente com a saudade de ter minha filha ali, em meus braços, isso fez com que eu a abraçasse mais. Renesmee era tudo para mim. Tínhamos um laço muito mais forte nos unindo.

Leves batidas na porta nos trouxeram de volta para a realidade. Ambas olhamos na direção da porta, sem nos levantarmos ou desvencilharmos nosso abraço. A face de Edward surgiu no batente.

- Posso entrar? –Edward fez uma carinha de cachorro sem dono que me fez rir, logo o som de sinos invadiu meus ouvidos, Renesmee também estava rindo. Sorrateiramente, Edward veio até nós e se deitou ao lado de Renesmee, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. – Vocês não voltaram nunca mais! – reclamou ele com uma voz falsamente magoada. – Achei que tivessem me abandonado!

Eu conhecia Edward muito bem, eu sabia que apesar de se sentir responsável pela dor de Renesmee ele não queria que ela percebesse, muito pelo contrário, ele queria fazê-la mudar de foco. Estava dando certo, Renesmee riu.

- Nós jamais faríamos isso, papai! – ela o abraçou recendo um sorriso bobo em troca.

- Acho bom mesmo! – brincou ele fazendo nós três rirmos. – Agora porque não descemos? O almoço já está pronto e talvez seja hora de dar seu último presente de aniversário. –Delicadamente, Edward tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

Nessie não foi a única a franzir o cenho, eu também fiquei confusa, que papo era aquele de mais presente? Minha casa já estava amarrotada com a quantidade de presente que eles deram a Nessie.

- Mais presentes? – repetiu ela, inicialmente confusa, em seguida animada.

- Sim senhora! – sorriu Edward abertamente, ignorando minha expressão irritada. No mesmo instante Nessie se levantou e começou a pular na cama, comemorando e gritando "presente".

A principio tentei fazer Renesmee parar, mas logo constatei que seria uma tarefa quase impossível; apoiei minha cabeça em meu cotovelo e fitei Edward, gentilmente, ele me sorriu mas não retribui, eu era totalmente contra a todo esse mimo que ele devotava a nossa menina.

- Edward! – exclamei exasperada. – O aniversário dela foi há quinze dias!

Ele se limitou a negar com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. – Esse presente você irá gostar, eu prometo. Estávamos programando isso para um dia propício, mas depois... – uma breve pausa foi o suficiente para eu saber do que ele falava. – Achamos melhor adiantarmos.

- Edward... – tentei argumentar, ou até mesmo tentar entender do que se tratava, mas ele me calou com um dedo.

- Não se preocupe... – foi tudo que ele me disse; se levantou esticando os braços, Renesmee prontamente foi em seu colo, com a mão livre ele me ajudou a levantar.

Mesmo a contra gosto, segui Edward até a cozinha, novamente os Cullens se encontravam todos reunidos, um sorriso gracioso pairava no rosto de alguns enquanto outros ainda possuíam um sorriso triste, ainda deixando minha conversa com Renesmee abalá-los, contudo, não era nada o qual Renesmee pudesse notar.

Rosalie veio e tomou Renesmee no colo, colocando-a na cadeirinha enquanto Edward me ajuda a sentar, o almoço já estava na minha frente, contudo observei Rose colocar o babador em minha menina e começar a dar a papinha para começar a comer.

O silêncio se fazia presente ali, e a expectativa era quase palpável, mas me contive, não questionei nada, mesmo ansiosa, eu queria que o tal presente esperasse até Renesmee ter comido, afinal, conhecendo os Cullens e conhecendo Renesmee eu sabia que uma vez que ganhasse o presente ela não teria cabeça para outra coisa, porém, Edward ameaçou abortar meus planos, na metade da refeição.

- Bom, acho que já podemos dar seu ultimo presente... – o cortei assim que vi os olhinhos de Nessie brilharem.

- Não senhor! – alertei. – Vocês só vão dar o tal presente dela depois que Renesmee comer tudinho! – Edward encarou-me compreensivo, silenciosamente me pedindo desculpas por não ter pensado naquilo, me limitei a sorrir em resposta. Contudo, Renesmee não gostou de tal idéia.

- Ahh mãe! – choramingou ela. Mas Carlisle interveio.

- Sua mãe tem razão, Nessie! Você precisa comer! –seu tom era paternal e paciente. – O presente não irá a lugar algum, assim que terminar, nós lhe daremos, ok?

Resignada Renesmee assentiu e voltou a comer assim como eu. Emmett logo começou um assunto o qual não me atentei, ainda estava perdida na conversa com Renesmee, me machucava tanto ver minha menina sofrer e ali em Forks, enquanto eu estivesse com Edward as coisas sempre seriam assim...

Senti o braço de Edward envolver-me num abraço, fitei-o e encontrei aquele sorriso torto tão encantador aquilo me fez sorrir também, rapidamente ele tomou meus lábios.

- Acho que preciso lhe agradecer... – disse-me ele em um tom baixo, para que os demais não se atentassem a nossa conversa.

- E por que você precisa me agradecer? – perguntei intrigada, não me lembrava de ter feito algo para ele.

- Primeiro por fazer parte da minha vida... – sussurrou ele ao pé de meu ouvido. – Depois por estar sempre me colocando como uma boa pessoa perante Renesmee... – sua mão começou a acariciar minha barriga. – Também por estar sempre me ensinando como ser um bom pai... – sorri levemente com aquela declaração e entrelacei nossas mãos. – E por último, pela dica dos olhos mais claros... – ri levemente. – Eu não havia percebido.

- Quando se vive para um filho, você aprende a ver coisas que ninguém mais vê. – expliquei sussurrando, apoiei minha testa na dele. – Você conhece Renesmee há pouco tempo, é normal não saber todas as suas reações ou todos os sinais que seu corpo dá. Ao longo do tempo você irá aprender... – toquei-lhe a face. – E eu estarei sempre aqui para lhe ajudar. – prometi.

Edward abriu aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso, tomou minha mão e beijou-a. – Eu amo você, minha Bella.

Aquelas simples palavras fizeram borboletas se agitarem em meu estômago, eu era feliz ali. Sorri alegremente. – Eu também o amo, meu Edward. – jurei.

Sorrimos cúmplices, nós éramos um, e sempre seriamos... Contudo nosso momento foi cortado com o grito estridente de Renesmee.

- ACABEI! – Num ato todo inocente, jogou as mãozinhas para o alto, fazendo todos nós rirmos. Edward se afastou de mim.

- Muito bom! – ele elogiou. – Agora já podemos lhe dar seu presente.

Esqueci de vez meu almoço e me coloquei a olhar, curiosa e até mesmo temerosa, qual seria o mais novo presente de Renesmee. Observando cada um dos Cullens, era fácil dizer que todos, sem exceção, estavam radiantes com o tal presente, eu apenas não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim, os Cullens às vezes tinham umas idéias loucas.

Esme pegou um embrulho grande e entregou-o a Edward que o estendeu a Renesmee. Com um sorriso magnífico e radiante, Renesmee tomou o embrulho nas mãos, seus olinhos brilhavam de emoção, eu sabia que pra ela significava mais que um presente, significava o amor e carinho que a família do pai lhe devotava, o amor que ela todos os dias lutava para merecer.

Nessie esta pronta para abrir o embrulho quando parou, abri um sorriso discreto já imaginando o que viria, ela levantou os olhos do presente e fitou primeiramente Edward em seguida os demais.

- Obrigada, papai! Vovô, vovó! Titios, titias! Obrigada pelo presente. – sorri abertamente, Renesmee era meu maior orgulho.

O sorriso de cada um, mas principalmente de Edward, se alargou, ele beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente. – Não há de que pequena.

Nessie sorriu e voltou a abrir o presente, rapidamente se livrou da fita e do papel, pausou por um breve instante, observando a caixa, mas tão logo a abriu revelando seu conteúdo.

Para minha completa surpresa, dentro da caixa havia um uniforme de beisebol, idêntico aos dos Cullens de anos atrás, juntamente com uma luva, uma bola e um taco de beisebol.

Renesmee fitou tudo compenetradamente, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, eu já havia lhe contado histórias e mais histórias sobre como os Cullens adoravam jogar beisebol. Olhei para Edward e ele apenas sorriu, percebi então que eles queriam aderir Nessie em todos os costumes da família.

Ainda concentrada, ela pegou a camiseta e acariciou o emblema, com força apertou a camiseta contra o peito ainda de cabeça baixa, levou alguns segundos para que eu compreendesse a intensidade e a importância daquele momento para ela, no mesmo instante me levantei e a peguei no colo, ela veio de bom grado, ainda agarrada na pequena camiseta.

Rapidamente a pequena enterrou o rosto na curvatura de meu pescoço, pude sentir pequenas lágrimas a molhar-me. Edward, assim como todos os demais me olharam horrorizados, mas me limitei a negar com a cabeça, sorrindo, eles estavam compreendendo errado. Afaguei os cabelos de minha pequena, tão logo ela tocou meu rosto, mostrando-me seus pensamentos.

Como previ, ela me mostrou que aquele presente lhe foi a prova de que coleguinha estava errada, que agora, ela tinha total certeza que o pai, os tios e os avós a amavam, pois estavam compartilhando com ela um de seus costumes mais íntimos. Ao ver tudo aquilo meu sorriso se expandiu mais ainda e vi Edward sorrir também aliviado.

- Você gostou do presente? – perguntei ainda afagando-lhe os cabelos. Renesmee apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Todos os demais relaxaram. – Você não vai agradecer a eles? Estão todos achando que você não gostou... – com uma voz suave persuadi-a a levantar o rosto, ela me fitou intensamente e eu apenas sorri, passando-lhe confiança e tranquilidade; meus dedos, com muito cuidado, limparam as inocentes lágrimas que persistiam em cair dos pequenos olhos daquele anjinho que era minha razão de existir, finalizando com um beijo.

Renesmee se virou para o pai e esticou os braços, prontamente ele a pegou, Nessie se agarrou com força ao pescoço dele. – Obrigada pelo presente, Papai.

Edward sorriu abertamente e beijou-lhe a testa. – Você quer jogar beisebol conosco amanhã? – uma pequena ruga surgiu na testa de Nessie, entregando sua confusão. Edward esperou paciente por sua resposta.

- Beisebol... Com vocês? – repetiu ela confusa. Edward apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - Mas... Mas... Mas eu não sei jogar. – a gargalha estrondosa de Emmett chamou para si a atenção.

- Pode deixar que o tio Emmett aqui. – ele bateu no próprio peito, todo cheio de si. – Vai te ensinar, Rugrat! – Rugrat? Que apelido era aquele? – Você aprenderá com o melhor! – ele sorriu abertamente fazendo minha pequena rir.

- Vocês vão mesmo me ensinar? – ela voltou a fitar o pai, seu olho com um brilho especial e entusiasmado.

- Uhum! – confirmou Edward. – Se você quiser é claro!

Nessie sorriu abertamente e abraçou Edward com força. – Claro que quero!

Edward riu levemente. – Ótimo! Então amanhã iremos todos jogar... – Eu podia ver o quão realizado Edward estava por estar estreitando cada vez mais seus laços com Nessie. Renesmee também sorriu, a princípio, mas logo seu sorriso cessou e uma nova ruga se formou em sua testa.

- Mas e mamãe? – perguntou ela me olhando com pena, ela sabia muito bem que como humana eu não poderia jogar com vampiros, muito menos com o esse barrigão, abri um sorriso radiante e me adiantei.

- A mamãe irá fazer compras com a tia Ang amanhã. – inventei uma desculpa qualquer, mais tarde eu ligaria para Ângela para ver se ela gostaria de fazer algo.

Edward me olhou desacreditado. – Você acha _mesmo_ que vou deixar você sumir da minha vista, sem estar sendo vigiada por um de nós? – ele falava como se aquilo fosse absurdo. – Ainda mais com esse barrigão? – Edward estava cada vez mais desacreditado. – É claro que não! Você irá conosco! – exclamou ele como se aquilo fosse obvio.

Franzi a testa. – Edward, pelo amor de Deus! Eu ainda me lembro como se faz para chegar naquela clareira e eu definitivamente não vou até lá nesse estado! – contrapus firmemente.

- Não se preocupe, Bellita! – Exclamou Emmett, criando mais um novo apelido, de onde ele tirava essas coisas. – Já pensamos em tudo! – ele se aproximou e envolveu meu pescoço com um dos braços. – Você e a creche vão chegar em segurança. – ele colocou a mão na minha barriga, divertido.

- Ei! – reclamei levemente irritada fazendo-o rir abertamente.

- Não se preocupe querida. – Esme se manifestou maternalmente. – Não deixaremos que nada lhe aconteça.

- É Bella! – Rose sorriu, ainda era tão estranho ver Rose tão amável comigo. – Você e meus sobrinhos são parte fundamental da família! Não podemos deixá-los de fora! – ao que parecia, a única coisa que eu podia fazer era sorrir, feliz por novamente fazer parte daquele universo que a tanto eu havia deixado no passado.

Na manhã seguinte estávamos todos no campo de beisebol, para meu completo descrédito os Cullens tinha criado uma estrada para que eu pudesse chegar até lá sem acidentes, também haviam criado um "acampamento" baseado em uma tenda com um tapete, um colchão, almofadas, cobertores uma mesa com duas cadeiras e muita comida. Eles eram absurdos!

Renesmee não poderia estar mais empolgada com o jogo, estava vestida toda a caráter, assim como o demais Cullens, todos uniformizados para o tão esperado "jogo". Nenhum dele parecia se importar com o fato de não poderem _realmente_ jogar, muito pelo contrário, todos pareciam radiantes com a idéia de ensinar Nessie seu melhor passatempo.

Renesmee estava na minha frente, eu estava a prender-lhe novamente o cabelo, passando-o pelo boné, Edward citara, "sem segundas intenções", que jogaria de boné, e que quando eu fui "jogar" com eles, anos atrás, eu havia colocado o boné. Nem foi preciso comentar duas vezes para que Renesmee pedisse que eu refizesse seu cabelo, pois ela colocaria o boné.

- Mamãe você vai me assistir? – perguntou ela agitada. Continuei concentrada em meu afazer, os demais estavam demarcando o campo e separando os times.

- Claro que sim. – prometi arrumando-lhe o boné na direção certa.

- O tempo todo? – insistiu ela. Sorri e toquei a ponta de seu nariz gentilmente.

- O tempo todo! – jurei divertida com toda a empolgação de Nessie, minha felicidade e plenitude eram vê-la daquela maneira.

- Promete? – Renesmee queria garantias de que eu veria seu primeiro jogo, eu ri abertamente e a enlacei em um abraço "Alá Emmett".

- Mas é claro que sim, sua bobinha! Ou você acha _mesmo_ que vou perder isso? – Nessie riu e beijou minha bochecha.

- Obrigada, mamãe! – sorriu ela, eu retribuí com sinceridade.

Nesse momento Edward apareceu sorrindo alegremente. – Pronta filhota? – perguntou ele apoiando uma das mãos no ombro de Nessie, ela se agitou mais ainda.

- Estou sim, estou sim! Vamos, vamos! – Edward riu com a agitação e se abaixou até a minha altura, e beijou meus lábios.

- Procure ficar deitada, sim? E coma alguma coisa, por favor! – fiquei tão embriagada com a proximidade dele, seu cheiro, seu hálito que nem mesmo pensei antes de concordar; tão rápido se afastou e tomou a mão de Nessie.

- Deseje-me sorte, mamãe! – pediu Nessie já se afastando.

- Boa sorte! – gritei. – E cuidado, por favor! – pedi sentindo aquele aperto em meu peito, coração de mãe sempre pecaria pelo excesso, mas nunca pela falta.

- Pode deixar! – gritou ela em resposta, já longe. Os Cullens se aglomeraram em torno dela e de Edward, contudo Rosalie veio até mim.

- Acho que Edward pediu para você ficar deitada! – brincou ela sorrindo, apenas bufei em resposta, aquilo foi golpe baixo, contudo, agora nada adiantaria discutir. Levantei-me com a ajuda de Rose e me deitei na cama. – Aqui. – ela me estendeu um prato de salgadinhos. – Coma um pouco, sim? – Ao mesmo tempo colocou uma jarra de suco e um copo ao meu lado. – Meus sobrinhos precisam nascer fortes e saudáveis! – ela sorriu e beijou minha barriga. Sorri em resposta.

- Vou tirar umas fotos de recordação. – completou ela pegando uma máquina na bolsa. Fiquei imensamente agradecida, eu gostava de documentar cada passo de Nessie, cada nova etapa em sua vida e Rose sabia disso.

- Obrigada Rose. – agradeci genuinamente, ela apenas piscou em resposta, ajeitou as almofadas em minhas costas e me cobriu com um cobertor; logo em seguida se afastou.

O restante da manhã se seguiu da mesma maneira tranquila, Edward ensinou Nessie como segurar o taco e como bater, explicou-lhe o que fazer quando conseguia acertar a bola e até mesmo como lançá-la. Foi uma manhã muito agradável, Renesmee ria e se deliciava brincando, Emmett sempre estava presente para quebrar toda a concentração com alguma piadinha ou apenas resolvendo "raptar" Nessie e sair correndo com ela pelo campo, enquanto o pai e os tios tentavam pegá-los.

Me diverti e me realizei assistindo tudo aquilo, era tudo que eu desejava, era tudo que eu tanto havia orado a Deus; que minha filha possuísse uma família de verdade e fosse feliz com ela, em um lugar onde suas diferenças fossem respeitadas e compreendidas, onde as risadas se sobressaiam as lágrimas. Onde cada dia é o último de uma velha vida e o primeiro do resto de sua nova vida.

Sem nem mesmo conseguir retirar o sorriso dos lábios eu observei aquele momento tão simples que com certeza ficaria marcado nas lembranças de Renesmee pelo resto da eternidade...

Minhas mãos estavam sobre minha barriga, acariciando-a, desejando agora, que estes pequeninos que estavam para chegar pudessem desfrutar dessa mesma felicidade que a irmã mais velha desfrutava, razão a Deus para que estes novos anjos pudessem ter todo o amor e todo o carinho que merecessem e que nunca lhes faltasse nada; foi então que aconteceu.

Não pude conter o grito que saiu de meus lábios, no mesmo instante todos os Cullens estavam em torno de mim, em pânico.

- Bella, o que houve? – Edward estava desesperado, sua voz era tremula, seu olhar se desviava entre mim e outra pessoa que julguei ser Carlisle. Eu queria reagir, dizer qualquer coisa, mas... Não conseguia.

Minhas mãos pressionaram mais minha barriga e somente percebi que chorava quando minha visão ficou turva. Edward segurava meu rosto implorando para que lhe dissesse o que sentia, Carlisle também falava, analisando meus olhos e minha pulsação.

- Bella pelo amor de Deus fale comigo! – implorou Edward, então, eu consegui reagir, peguei uma de suas mãos e a coloquei onde a minha estava anteriormente e no mesmo instante que sua mão tocou minha pele eu senti novamente, aquele pequeno chute, aquele pequeno empurrãozinho.

Meus lábios abriram um sorriso radiante enquanto meus olhos derramavam mais e mais lágrimas, voltando a ter controle de minhas reações eu olhei para Edward, sua expressão era totalmente espantada. – Sentiu? – perguntei num sussurro; Edward então reagiu, seus lábios abrindo um sorriso iluminado, visivelmente emocionado ele assentiu e locomoveu sua mão a procura de mais chutes.

- Os bebês estão chutando... – declarou ele ainda abobado, no mesmo momento novas sete mãos tocaram minha barriga, e quanto mais geladas elas eram mais os bebês se agitavam, causando em todos, a mesma expressão abobalhada que eu e Edward possuíamos.

Edward encostou sua testa na minha e encontrou meu olhar. – Eu te amo... – sussurrou ele antes de capturar meus lábios. E foi naquele momento que, não só eu, mas todos nós nos demos conta de tudo que acontecia, todas as mudanças, todas as novas situações e principalmente, a consciência de que dois pequenos anjinhos, logo estariam conosco.


	53. O casamento

As coisas se tonaram cada vez mais corridas depois do jogo de beisebol, se antes Edward já estava esbanjando felicidade, agora ele vivia em total plenitude, os bebês chutavam cada dia mais, e ele simplesmente se maravilhava todas as vezes que isso ocorria. Conseguir tirá-lo de perto de mim e de Renesmee por uma semana foi praticamente impossível, mas foi extremamente necessário, afinal Alice começou meu vestido do zero, se recusando a usar um único centímetro do antigo, o qual eu deveria ter usado anos atrás, de acordo com ela, agora seria uma vida nova, em outras bases e outras perspectivas, e utilizar algo do vestido "desprezado" seria o mesmo que estar dando uma chance ao passado novamente.

Durante aqueles sete dias, somente as mulheres ficaram na casa, todas opinando no vestido que era feito aos poucos para ser muito bem elaborado. Paralelo ao meu vestido, também foi desenvolvido os vestidos das madrinhas que seriam Rosalie e Alice naturalmente, sem falar no vestido da daminha de honra que não seria outra pessoa se não minha pequena Renesmee.

Foi só ela ficar sabendo que levaria as alianças que ficou toda orgulhosa de si e o tempo inteiro "debatia" com a tia sobre os vestidos, Alice estava transformando minha filha em uma miniatura sua... Mas eu não podia reclamar, eu estava feliz, muito feliz.

Quando os meninos voltaram, Edward e eu continuamos a visitar algumas casas para, após o casamento, podemos nos mudar para lá, contudo nada parecia perfeito. Edward era exigente quanto ao espaço da casa, os Cullens eram exigentes quanto à proximidade, e eu quanto ao conforto e a infra-estrutura da casa; aquilo realmente estava sendo desgastante, e nada dava muito resultado.

Então Edward, numa tentativa de me poupar, sugeriu para não nos estressarmos, caso não achassemos nada antes do casamento, poderíamos começar morando em sua casa ou na minha, mas não havia motivo para me desgastar com aquilo. Eu verdadeiramente não queria começar minha vida de casada morando na casa dos meus sogros ou na casa que me trazia tantas lembranças sofridas, mas talvez Edward estivesse certo e por fim, eu concordei.

Os dias iam se passando rapidamente, quando menos percebi já estava completando sete meses de gravidez e o casamento se via a uma semana dali. Eu sabia que Charlie era contra, mas no fundo eu tinha esperança que ele reconsiderasse por mim ou até mesmo por Renesmee ou pelos pequenos a caminho, mas foi naquele dia que Renné me ligou cheia de remorso, dizendo que não conseguira fazer Charlie mudar de idéia.

Ela não quis me dizer, numa tentativa de poupar-me, mas no fundo eu sabia que Charlie havia me deserdado, renegando-me como filha. Meu coração se apertou firmemente com aquilo, meu próprio pai não me via como filha, e não me levaria no altar. Tentei conter as lágrimas, não queria que Edward fizesse perguntas, mas não era possível, me senti abandonada...

Edward deve ter ouvido a conversa ou Alice deve ter visto que aquilo aconteceria, pois quase que instantaneamente seus braços gélidos estavam a me amparar sem que uma única pergunta sobre o assunto se fizesse presente, Edward apenas pedia suavemente que eu me acalmasse, e prometia-me que tudo ficaria bem. Eu queria acreditar nele, mas... Meu peito doía tanto...

Eu havia, sem nem mesmo perceber, me desacostumado com a dor e agora, a mesma se fazia avassaladora e insuportável, aquele era o fim de qualquer elo entre meu pai e eu. Edward me levou até seu quarto e respeitou meu espaço quando lhe pedi para ficar só, contudo, precisou por duas vezes, me impedir de cometer uma loucura quando a dor se fez maior que qualquer outra coisa.

A manhã foi dolorosa naquele dia e eu só podia culpar a mim mesma... De alguma maneira, eu sentia que aquilo era minha culpa e isso fazia com que a sensação de repulsa por mim mesma se tornasse a cada segundo maior. Por fim, as horas foram passando e com elas aquele sentimento de traquilidade foi me envolvendo, a dor ainda se fazia presente, mas não era mais motivo de escandalos ou lágrimas... Era motivo apenas para conformidade...

Minha mente vagou e vagou durante as últimas horas da manhã, procurei outra perspectiva da história, tentei pensar daquela maneira, tentei não enlouquecer de tristeza, e foi assim que percebi que, por mais que Charlie fosse meu pai e eu o amasse, a muito que ele não estava ao meu lado, a muito ele não me apoiava... Sem nem mesmo perceber, minha mão percorreu a cicatriz em minha barriga, relembrando-me, de como Charlie já foi cruel comigo.

Flashes de tudo que ocorreu nesses últimos meses foram batendo em minha mente, cada sorriso, cada grito, cada bronca, cada ajuda e cada desprezo. Fui percebendo quais as pessoas que realmente estiveram ali, estiveram ao meu lado, apoiando-me incondicionalmente... Eu devia muito a elas. E agora, eu sabia o que deveria fazer.

Próximo da uma da tarde, Esme e Edward trouxeram meu almoço e eu pedi então que Edward ficasse comigo agora, eu não queria mais ficar sozinha, ele concordou de bom grado. Passamos tarde deitados juntos, na maior parte do tempo permanecemos em silêncio, conversando às vezes, em um momento ou outro peguei no sono, mas nada muito pesado. E quanto mais os minutos e horas se passavam mais eu tinha certeza do que iria fazer.

O céu já começava a dar sinais de escurecer quando Carlisle chegou do hospital e veio até nós para minhas injeções, finalmente o momento que eu havia esperado o dia inteiro havia chegado, o nervosismo tomou-me por completo, e se ele também me rejeitasse?

Edward percebeu meu nervosismo mas nada comentou, talvez acreditado ser por conta das agulhas como sempre. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto Carlisle fazia as aplicações, a cada segundo que se passava o medo percorria mais e mais meu corpo, eu não sabia se sobreviveria a uma nova rejeição, mas eu precisava tentar. Carlisle estava para sair quando o chamei.

- Carlisle? – ele prontamente se virou e voltou alguns passos.

- Sim? – seu sorriso era amigável e me deixou um pouco mais relaxada e mais acolhida.

Percebi que Edward estranhou minha atitude, mas continuou se comentar nada, apenas sentou-se atrás de mim, me apoiou em seu peito e abraçou minha barriga amavelmente. Abri um sorriso fraco antes de responder, mais confiante do que antes.

- Posso falar com você um momento? – pedi tentando manter minha voz composta, Carlisle sorriu tranquilamente e se sentou na beira da cama.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele com uma voz calma, mas eu podia perceber a leve preocupação em sua voz. Respirei fundo, numa tentativa frustrada de me acalmar, o máximo que ele poderia dizer era não.

- Carlisle... – engoli em seco. – Quero lhe pedir uma coisa e quero que antes de qualquer coisa, você se sinta muito a vontade para recusar. – minha ansiedade e nervosismo estavam aumentando consideravelmente, meu coração acelerava freneticamente, e tão logo minhas mãos começaram a tremer; Edward apertou seu corpo contra o meu, consciente de meu nervosismo.

Carlisle abriu um sorriso tranquilo e apenas assentiu, contudo seus olhos traíam sua calmaria. Respirei fundo tentando novamente me acalmar, tal nervosismo não ajudaria nada e só prejudicaria a saúde de meus filhotes.

– Você tem me ajudado muito, Carlisle, muito mesmo. Cuidou de mim e guardou meu segredo quando eu ainda não estava pronta para lidar com a nova gravidez. – Minhas palavras saíram tremulas, mas ainda sim, cobertas de confiança e veracidade. – Você tem zelado por mim, paternalmente, de uma maneira que há muito Charlie não o faz... E eu lhe sou muito grata por tudo, Carlisle, tudo mesmo. Nem mesmo sei se um dia vou poder compensar tudo que fez por mim. – Carlisle sorriu amplamente e pegou minhas mãos.

- Bella, você já nos deu algo que nunca pensamos ser possível, você trouxe vida e esperança a nossa família. _Nós _estamos em débito com você... – ele apertou de leve minha mão. – Você fez meu primeiro filho feliz, você nos deu três grandes milagres... Esme e eu já a temos como filha, Bella. Nós a amamos como amamos Edward e os outros.

Meus olhos marearam com as palavras de Carlisle, senti Edward beijar meu pescoço concordando com as palavras de Carlisle, meu coração se encheu de calor, eu nunca me senti tão em casa como naquele momento. Charlie podia ter me renegado, contudo eu não estava desamparada.

- Obrigada Carlisle. – agradeci num sussurro, ainda emocionada demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa, mas eu ainda precisava ao menos pedir. – Eu sei que... É o casamento do seu filho também, mas... Eu... Eu gostaria muito, Carlisle... Que você me levasse até o altar. – pedi entre palavras quebradas, a emoção, o nervosismo e o medo causando uma combustão de sentimentos dentro de mim.

Percebi que, não somente Carlisle, mas Edward também se surpreendeu com meu pedido, estáticos demais para reagir, comecei a acreditar que talvez aquilo não tivesse sido uma boa idéia, contudo, não havia mais volta.

Carlisle ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, digerindo meu pedido que começava, a cada segundo, se mostrar mais tolo e infundado; contudo, logo seus lábios abriram em um sorriso amplo e seus braços me puxaram para um abraço. – Eu ficaria muito honrado, Bella... – sussurrou ele, sua voz repleta de emoção. – Muito honrado, minha filha...

Eu me senti amparada naquele abraço, acolhida como a muito não me sentia... Eu estava em casa. Edward ficou em estado de êxtase com meu pedido, não era preciso dizer em palavras para que ele mostrasse o quanto ele estava satisfeito por me ver confiando em sua família, me fazendo parte dela. Assim como eu também via, embora ele nunca dissesse, o quanto ele era a favor de me ver longe de Charlie, ele nunca conseguiria simpatizar com meu pai depois de tudo que ele me fez. (N/B: nem eu.)

Mais alguns dias se passaram e logo estávamos as vésperas do casamento, todos os detalhes estavam arrumados e tudo fluía com precisão e naturalidade; por conta de já estar no sétimo mês de gravidez eu não teria uma despedida de solteira, contudo, Alice e Rosalie juraram que em meu próximo casamento com Edward nós "tiraríamos o atraso" – palavras delas, não que eu realmente estivesse fazendo questão.

Contudo Edward teria a sua, as jovens Cullens me contaram que as despedidas de solteiro dos Cullens sempre começavam a noite com algumas estripers em uma boate de luxo e terminava com uma caçada. Obviamente eu não gostei muito de tal idéia, mas não acabaria com a brincadeira deles, afinal, no dia seguinte Edward seria meu.

Faltava pouco para Edward sair para sua despedida, já se encontrava arrumado, estava apenas a se despedir de Nessie e eu, contudo ele não se foi em seguida, aguardou Renesmee deixar o cômodo e me envolveu por trás, seu lábio torturando-me ao tocar minha frágil pele.

-Amor, há algo que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar... – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido, sua pele macia e seu hálito quente roçando em meu pescoço, fazendo-me esquecer de tudo a minha volta. (N/B: pensamento pervo on: Edward eu também quero veeer! Rsrrsrs. N/B²: Se eu fosse a Bella falava pra ele assim: "Edward, querido, não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto!". KKKKkkkkk. Maria me desculpe, mas eu não resisti à piadinha. xD)

- E o que é? – encontrei certa dificuldade em formular aquela simples frase, Edward riu levemente ao perceber.

- É o presente de casamento de minha família para nós... – sussurrou ele enquanto fazia trilha de beijos descendo de meu pescoço para meu colo. Minha testa se franziu em confusão, um presente dos Cullens para nós? Por que isso agora?

Edward percebeu minha confusão e se afastou sorrindo, sem dizer uma palavra ele me estendeu a mão, convidando-me a acompanhá-lo. Juntos, nós seguimos para a entrada de sua casa, deixando-me cada vez mais confusa. Ele seguiu para o carro e abriu a porta pra mim, aturdida eu entrei. Edward seguiu por uma estrada no meio da mata, localizada entre a casa dos Cullens e a estrada principal, eu nunca a havia visto antes.

A cada segundo passado, a cada metro percorrido mais confusa e estranhamente ansiosa eu ficava, em determinado ponto, no meio do nada, Edward parou o carro e retirou algo do bolso, era uma venda preta. – Posso? – pediu ele suplicante, cada vez mais nervosa eu me virei para que ele pudesse prendê-la em mim.

- Edward, que brincadeira é essa? – indaguei um pouco desconfortável com um pedaço de pano tapando meus olhos.

- Eles pediram para que eu a vendasse. – Explicou, sua voz muito animada e ansiosa. - Fique tranqüila, Bella, eu estou aqui. – completou ele segurando com firmeza minha mão fazendo com que eu me acalmasse no mesmo instante.

O curto percurso final nós o fizemos em silêncio, Edward conseguia transmitir toda sua euforia apenas pelo pequeno toque em minha mão, minha mente vagava tentando compreender onde diabos estávamos indo. Por fim o carro parou. Edward ajudou-me a descer do carro e me guiou por mais alguns passos à frente parando-me por fim.

Eu podia perceber a presença de outras pessoas ali, mas julguei serem os donos do presente e aguardei em silêncio alguém tomar a iniciativa. – Esse presente é de todos nós, Bells – a voz animada e alegre de Alice soou em meus ouvidos – Contudo, você não precisa gostar, caso queira podemos mudar tudo...

Franzi o cenho com aquela frase sem pé nem cabeça, o que tudo queria dizer? Procurei pela mão de Edward, ligeiramente temerosa a cada segundo, ele tomou-me com carinho e embalou-me em seus braços. Nem meio segundo depois minha venda foi retirada e pude ver o tal presente...

A minha frente, estavam cada um dos Cullens, incluindo Renesmee em frente a uma casa... Era uma construção mesclada perfeitamente com o rústico e o moderno, com dois andares e, pelo que vi, uma chaminé. Estava localizada no meio da floresta, contudo o terreno próximo era plano e limpo, um jardim de flores delicadas acompanhava a janela próxima a porta.

Tudo que consegui foi abrir a boca, em sinal de descrença, meu coração se acelerou e as lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos, era a casa que tanto procuramos. Era... Perfeita. Edward amparou-me pedindo que me acalmasse e alegando que toda aquela emoção não era boa para os bebês, mas como me conter? Em nome de Deus o que eles estavam nos dando?

- Vocês... Vocês estão nos dando uma... Uma casa? – perguntei entre soluços.

**-** Bom... Vocês não conseguiram encontrar uma casa que agradasse aos dois. – explicou Rose. **-** Nós realmente queríamos vocês por perto. – ela deu os ombros. **-** Carlisle lembrou desta casinha abandonada, com uma localização muito boa, pois lhes dá privacidade e fica próximo a nós, então nós a restauramos, Esme cuidou da decoração... – o sorriso no rosto de minha cunhada e futura irmã era contagiante.

- Claro que se não gostar nós podemos mudar, Bella. – apressou-se em completar Carlisle. Contudo eu ainda estava paralisada pelo choque e pela emoção, não conseguia expressar nenhuma reação.

- Além do mais, - Emmett se manifestou. – Isso não pode ser considerado uma casa, - desdenhou, fazendo-me despertar do meu transe. – É mais... – interrompi-o.

- Não fale mal da minha casa! – exigi irritada, como ele poderia insultar aquele pequeno paraíso? Um riso contido dominou o local; Edward beijou meu pescoço ansiando silenciosamente por minha avaliação.

- É... Perfeita. – sussurrei sem tirar os olhos do local, fascinada, encantada com a pequena casa. Renesmee desceu dos ombros de Emmett e veio ao meu encontro, antes que eu tivesse a chance, Edward a pegou.

- Você gostou mamãe? – perguntou ela sorridente, desviei meus olhos focando-a.

-Você também era cúmplice, é mocinha? – perguntei com uma falsa irritação enquanto fazia-lhe cosquinha, ela riu tentando se livrar de minhas mãos, fazendo meu coração se aquecer, e lembrando-me de como minha filha era meu pequeno anjo sem asas.

-Vamos ver a casa? Vamos logo, vamos! – obviamente a pressa em pessoa era Alice, eufórica, novamente rimos descontraidamente e Emmett se apressou em concordar.

- A Tampinha tem razão! Vamos logo porque nós ainda temos uma _longa_ noite pela frente. – seu tom malicioso no final da frase me fez estremecer, recordando-me de onde Edward iria dali a pouco.

Novamente senti o beijo doce Edward em meu ombro. – Se não quiser que eu vá basta pedir, você sabe que não irei negar-lhe. – sussurrou ele, sorri tristemente e o olhei, negando levemente.

- Não, pode ir. Afinal... – assumi um tom malicioso e divertido. – Você precisa curtir porque nunca mais terá essa liberdade... Estará preso a mim por toda a _eternidade_. – alguns riram e Edward sorriu torto fazendo meu coração se aquecer.

- Estou contando com isso. – garantiu, beijando-me rapidamente nos lábios. Sem mais delongas fomos conhecer a casa. Era tudo o que um dia eu pude sonhar, a sala era aconchegante, com uma lareira e um tapete felpudo idêntico ao que havia em minha casa, a cozinha era na medida certa assim como a área de serviço, a sala de jantar continha uma mesa média de vidro, um pequeno lavabo próximo à sala e por fim, havia uma pequena biblioteca/escritório no térreo.

No segundo andar havia primeiramente uma suíte cor de rosa a qual seria o quarto de Renesmee, em seguida dois quartos conjugados um azul e outro lilás, os quartos dos gêmeos; um banheiro grande e no final do corredor, uma suíte perfeitamente mesclada entre os móveis negros e as cores das paredes e enxovais claros, o quarto que seria meu e de Edward.

Ao longo do trajeto eles me explicaram como foi escolhido a decoração e o motivo, também justificaram o jardim e o amplo quintal aos "fundos", eu fiquei maravilhada, sabendo que eu não mudaria nada, era aquilo que eu queria, meu coração preencheu-se de acolhimento e tudo que consegui dizer foi um genuíno "obrigado", ciente que cada um dos membros de minha nova família compreendia o tamanho e a veracidade da minha gratidão.

Por fim, todos deram um momento de "privacidade" para Edward e eu em nosso futuro quarto, levando Renesmee para discutir onde seus ursinhos e brinquedos ficariam, me aproximei da janela e fitei a floresta a minha frente permitindo que cada deliciosa sensação penetrasse por minhas veias.

Edward abraçou-me por trás e beijou meu pescoço. – O que achou? – nem mesmo desviei meus olhos da vista da janela de nosso quarto, encantada com a magnitude daquele lugar que eu já ousava chamar de lar.

- É... Perfeito. – minha resposta não passou de um leve sussurro, tive tanto medo de não encontrarmos a casa ideal para nossa pequena família e de repente ganho o que sempre procurei sabendo que seríamos felizes ali.

Edward acariciou minha barriga, apoiando o queixo em meu ombro. – Só quero que você e nossos filhos sejam tão felizes como eu sou. – sua voz mansa envolveu meu coração com todo aquele calor. Virei de frente para Edward e busquei dentro das duas esferas ocres todo amor que seu toque me proporcionava.

- Nós seremos felizes. – disse confiante, querendo que ele percebesse como aquela simples frase estava repleta de todo o sentimento não só meu, mas também dos nossos filhos. Edward sorriu largamente, satisfeito por minha resposta; se aproximou com destreza e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

- Eu amo você... Não vejo à hora de nos casarmos. - Em seguida capturou meus lábios com vigor e amor, fazendo com que tudo a nossa volta não passasse de um mero borrão. Aquele beijo. Aquele homem. Aquele amor. Finalmente eu estava vivendo meu "felizes para sempre".

- Normalmente eu mandaria vocês procurarem um quarto. – A voz terrivelmente divertida de Emmett cortou meu momento com Edward, contrariados, nos separamos antes que a brincadeira se tornasse pior, contudo ele não desistiu. – Mas como vocês já estão em um quarto e Edward já fez o serviço. – ele gesticulou minha enorme barriga, fazendo-me gemer de frustração e vergonha escondendo meu rosto corado no peito de Edward. – Eu apenas vou dizer para vocês pararem de se atracar. – então sua risada monstruosa invadiu o ambiente.

Edward envolveu minha barriga de maneira protetora e lançou um olhar de reprovação a Emmett, afinal, bem ou mal, querendo ou não, na época que Edward viveu, uma moça grávida antes de firmar casamento era motivo de desgraça para a dama e desonra para o homem. Eu sabia o quão conflitante era para ele toda aquela situação, mesmo que Edward se esforçasse para camuflar.

Rosalie e Esme adentraram no local, Rose batendo com força considerável na cabeça de Emmett ao passar e se prostrou ao meu lado. – Não ligue para ele; Bella. – sorri; levemente agradecida, Emm deu os ombros e olhou para o relógio.

- Que seja. Melhor irmos agora. – Emmett abriu um sorrisinho maldito safado. – A noite promete... – Estremeci, relembrando aonde eles iriam, fazendo minha mente forçar para relembrar do motivo para aceitar me casar.

Edward pareceu perceber minha irritação com essa maldita despedida de solteiro e apertou o abraço. – Se não quiser que eu... – ele começou a dizer, mas eu o silenciei com um dedo.

- Já falamos sobre isso. – com um suspiro, tentando inutilmente me acalmar e olhei para Emmett. – Leve-o logo antes que eu mude de idéia. – ordenei. Emmett sorriu e puxou Edward para fora do quarto. Suspirei frustrada, arrependida no mesmo minuto por ter concordado com aquilo.

Esme e Rosalie colocaram a mão sobre meu ombro, consolando-me; sorri tristemente e fiz menção de sair do quarto quando Edward entra correndo, provavelmente fugindo dos meninos. Ele tomou-me nos braços e me beijou apaixonadamente. – Eu te amo. – sussurrou ele apoiando sua testa na minha. – Te espero amanhã no altar. – aquele sorriso torto que tanto amo surgiu em seu rosto.

- Serei o bujão de gás branco. – brinquei sem conseguir conter uma risada, Edward e as meninas me acompanharam. Emmett adentrou no quarto junto com Jasper, aborrecido e começou a arrastá-lo para longe novamente.

- Tenho certeza de que será a mais linda. – Edward sorriu antes de desaparecer, nós saímos a tempo de ver o carro dos homens sumindo estrada a fora. Alice estava com Renesmee nos ombros, dando tchau até o carro sumir de vista.

Um minuto de silêncio se prosseguiu enquanto observamos os homens da família partindo para desfrutar de uma noite... Suspirei sacudindo a cabeça. Era melhor não pensar.

O dia mal tinha clareado quando sinto um par de mãos frias empurrando-me com leveza. – Bella... Bella acorde. – sussurrava a voz, insistindo em me fazer acordar. Ainda de olhos fechados, minhas mãos envolveram com mais afinco o pequeno corpo ao meu lado, certificando-me que minha menina estivesse ali ainda. Assegurando-me que eu podia continuar ali, ignorando aquela ordem.

- Bella você precisa acordar... – a voz persistia, tornando-se cada vez mais nítida, Alice, eu tinha certeza. Revirei-me levemente na cama, tentando me desvencilhar das mãos da baixinha. – Bella! – a voz irritada de Alice começou a se elevar ligeiramente, no mesmo instante abri meus olhos, irritada.

- Você vai acordar Renesmee! – grunhi baixo, olhando para minha menina, certificando-me que a mesma ainda dormia, em seguida lanço um olhar severo a Alice, ela encolhe os ombros, arrependida.

Edward e eu passaríamos de duas a três semanas em lua-de-mel, em um lugar que ele se recusava a me contar, e por conta disso, Nessie ficaria com os Cullens, meu coração apertava só com a idéia de deixá-la, eu nunca havia feito isso antes, e numa tentativa de tê-la por mais tempo possível, Renesmee havia dormido comigo, em minha cama.

Olhei meu pequeno anjinho ressonando tranqüilamente ao meu lado e sorri, afagando seus cabelos, sem ter muita certeza que conseguiria partir sem ela. Nessie, ao contrário de mim, estava mais tranqüila, ela _queria_ que Edward e eu tivéssemos um tempo só nosso e, além do mais, ela ficaria com os tios e avós, fato que a fazia brilhar de emoção.

Beijei levemente sua testa e ajeitei as cobertas, aconchegando-a melhor e me levantei. – Alice, o casamento é apenas ao entardecer, qual a pressa em me acordar as... – olhei para o relógio em cima da cômoda me aborrecendo do mesmo instante. – Sete horas da manhã?

Alice sorriu, desculpando-se, tomou-me pela mão e me guiou para fora do quarto, dando-me tempo apenas para calçar algo no pé e vestir meu roupão. – Hoje é o grande dia, Bella! – cantarolou Alice, chegamos à cozinha, onde Esme e Rosalie esperavam-nos com um café da manhã farto e um sorriso nos lábios. – E você será a noiva mais linda que Forks já viu!

Ri levemente diante da euforia de Alice, até parecia que a noiva era ela e não eu. E verdade seja dita, eu estava tentando não pensar muito nisso, só de lembrar que em poucas horas, meu sonho de uma adolescente estava para se tornar realidade, fazia com que meu estômago se revirasse dando-me náuseas. Rosalie e Esme vieram me abraçar.

- Finalmente a noiva acordou! – um sorriso genuíno estava estampado no rosto das duas. Ás vezes ainda me surpreendia à afinidade que Rosalie e eu desenvolvemos uma com a outra, nossa proximidade se estreitou de tal maneira que era como se sempre fossemos chegadas e amigas.

Degustei de um bom café da manhã, minhas cunhadas e minha sogra insistiram para que eu comesse abundantemente, afinal, grande dia ou não, os gêmeos precisavam de energia. Não demorou muito para Rose desaparecer e retornar minutos depois com Renesmee no colo, sonolenta, esfregando os olhinhos.

- Bom dia meu anjo. – me aproximei beijando sua testa e retirando a franja dos olhos. – Dormiu bem? – perguntei carinhosamente, Nessie, ainda sonolenta, apenas assentiu e repousou a cabeça no ombro da tia.

- Que tal se a vovó fizer uma mamadeira bem gostosa para você? – Esme chegou maternal, Renesmee sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça fazendo todas nós sorrirmos; Renesmee havia se tornado o brilho na vida de todos, assim como era o meu.

Rose acariciou os cabelos de minha menina e se sentou na cadeira, ainda com Renesmee em seu colo. Alice começou a tagarelar sobre os preparativos finais e como tudo deveria sair perfeito, não me preocupei muito em prestar atenção, conhecendo Alice, eu sabia que ela estava fazendo tudo sair perfeito.

A manhã passou rapidamente, as meninas se empenharam em me relaxar, explicando que diferente de uma noiva normal – a qual já fica muito nervosa e ansiosa – eu ainda estava grávida de gêmeos e o estresse fazia mais mal que o normal. Um banho aromático ali. Uma massagem aqui, e tudo foi se encaixando.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, Renesmee me manteve serena e foi meu foco o dia todo, mesmo a contragosto de Esme e as meninas eu queria aproveitar ao máximo a presença de minha menina; degustamos de um almoço leve e rápido e então, começamos a nos arrumar.

- Você está tão linda, Bella. – elogiou Esme emocionada, fitei-a através do espelho e sorri, realmente, Alice e Rosalie haviam feito um trabalho magnífico, eu mal me reconhecia.

Meu vestido era liso, separado por uma fita azul escuro logo abaixo do busto, realçando minha barriga, o busto era rendado e forrado cobrindo os seios, em sequência, até o pescoço e os punhos, a renda era transparente, cobrindo assim, toda minha pele, incluindo a cicatrizes em meus pulsos.

Meu cabelo foi semi preso com um aramado feito de pedras azuladas igualmente a fita, permitindo que leves cachos caíssem sobre meus ombros, nas orelhas brincos delicados, os quais eu possuía há algum tempo, uma maquiagem leve no rosto e estava pronta.

- Vovó tem razão, mamãe! – Renesmee sorriu animada. – Você está parecendo uma rainha! – nos olhos de Renesmee eu não via nada mais que uma sincera admiração, isso me fez sorrir, apoiando-me na parede, me abaixei na altura dela.

-E você está parecendo uma princesa! – devolvi sorrindo, peguei-lhe a mão e rodeia, observando como minha filha estava maravilhosa. Nessie riu envergonhada, isso só me fez sorrir mais ainda. – Minha princesinha! – acrescentei tocando-lhe o nariz levemente.

Nessie riu e me abraçou. – Amo você, mamãe! – disse-me ela com toda a simplicidade de uma criança. Beijei-lhe a cabeça.

- Também amo você, meu amor, muito, muito, muito. – garanti enquanto nos separávamos. Rose e Alice me ajudaram a levantar, Renesmee correu para o lado de Esme.

- Bom. – Rose virou-me para si. – Algo novo... – ela tocou meu vestido. – Algo azul... – ela tocou a fita e as pedras em minha tiara. – Algo velho... – ela tocou meus brincos. – E algo emprestado. – Alice surgiu segurando uma liga branca com algumas pedras requintando-a; meu rosto ferveu de vergonha ao ver aquilo, mas antes de poder fazer qualquer objeção, Alice já havia colocado a liga no lugar. – É pra devolver! – concluiu Rosalie severamente.

- Se Edward sabe o que é bom pra ele, - grunhiu Alice mortalmente calma. – É bom que ele não faça nem um mínimo estrago nisso. – Estremeci, sem saber ao certo se era de medo por Edward ou de vergonha.

Uma batida na porta nos fez despertar daquele momento constrangedor, Esme foi abrir a porta e retornou com Carlisle também pronto para a cerimônia, sorrindo.

– Estão prontas? Está na hora! – Era visível que assim como todas nós, Carlisle também estava nervoso e até mesmo ansioso para o casamento. As meninas se afastaram permitindo que Carlisle me fitasse. – Ah, Bella, você está linda! – ele elogiou aproximando-se e beijando minha testa.

- Obrigada. – agradeci levemente rubra, Renesmee se aproximou parando a nossa frente.

- E eu, vovô? – perguntou ela dando um gracioso giro para que Carlisle visse todo seu vestido. Ele riu levemente divertido.

- Ora, mas você também está maravilhosa! – Renesmee fez uma breve reverência flexionando levemente os joelhos e segurando as barras do vestido. – Uma verdadeira princesa! – Renesmee abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Viu, eu te disse. - acrescentei piscando, ela apenas riu com as mãozinhas no rosto. Sem mais delongas, todas desceram, levando Renesmee, iriam no carro da frente, deixando apenas Carlisle e eu no quarto.

- Tenho muito orgulho de você, Bella. – disse-me ele, tomando minha mão. – E te admiro muito. – ruborizei e desviei o olhar, mas Carlisle tomou meu queixo virando-me para ele. – Você é uma guerreira, batalhadora, passou por coisas monstruosas, caiu por muitas vezes, mas soube se levantar, soube se fazer forte no meio da fraqueza. Mesmo sem brilho, soube encontrar a luz, nas coisas simples...

A essa altura meus olhos estavam rasos d'água, comovida pelas palavras firmes e melosas de Carlisle. – Criou uma filha linda e enfrentou, vilões e mocinhos, pessoas boas e ruins, amigos e inimigos, para protegê-la, sem medir esforços. Você é uma moça muito especial, Bella, muito especial! E Edward tem muita sorte por tê-la. – apenas sorri, as lágrimas já caindo de meus olhos, e abracei Carlisle.

- Obrigada... – sussurrei embriagada pela emoção. Sentido todo o calor e amor de um verdadeiro pai, de meu novo pai, passar para mim através de sua alegria simplesmente em ver uma filha feliz, independente de quem ela tenha escolhido.

Seguimos silenciosos no carro, a mão firme de Carlisle segurava a minha, me dava forças e apoio. As imagens na janela não passavam de um borrão, meu estômago estava repleto de borboletas aumentando meu nervosismo, minhas mãos frias e úmidas, e minha cabeça gritava pela desistência, com medo de dar aquele salto em um abismo tão grande e obscuro. Mas eu não ouviria minha razão, não agora, era hora de ser feliz.

O carro parou em frente à casa dos Cullens, local onde ocorreria a cerimônia e, posteriormente, a recepção, um arrepio percorreu meu corpo e o medo começou a tomar-me, minha respiração acelerou e os bebês se agitaram, fazendo com que uma leve vertigem me tomasse.

- Você está bem, Bella? – a voz preocupada de Carlisle soou em meus ouvidos, lembrando-me de respirar fundo e me acalmar, Edward me aguardava, agora seríamos um do outro, para sempre.

Enchi meus pulmões de ar e assenti, criando forças para dar esse passo tão importante em minha vida, um passo que julguei a muito, impossível. Carlisle ajudou-me a sair do carro e seguimos para a sala, a qual havia sido modificada para a realização da cerimônia.

Tudo estava maravilhoso, flores espalhadas por todos os lados, as cores em uma perfeita harmonia, um doce perfume de flores campestres dominava o ambiente. Alice havia feito um trabalho incrível.

- Pronta? – perguntou Carlisle quando paramos na ante-sala, aguardando nossa deixa para adentrar. Olhei para meu sogro e pai e sorri assentindo, recebi um sorriso encantador em resposta. Seu braço envolveu o meu e aguardamos.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar ao som do piano de Edward, Rosalie estava tocando já que era a segunda melhor pianista da família. Carlisle apertou levemente minha mão. – Não me deixe cair... – pedi num sussurro quando começamos a entrar.

Muitas cadeiras ocupadas ocupavam todo o corredor que percorríamos, um tapete vermelho era nosso caminho, alguns convidados sorriam e acenavam, outros cochichavam entre si, mas pouco me importei, meus olhos percorreram ansiosos pelo fim do corredor, onde estava Edward magnífico me esperando.

Ofeguei ao vê-lo impecavelmente vestido, quando meus olhos alcançaram seu rosto, seu sorriso triunfante eu nada mais enxerguei, tudo a minha volta não passou de um mero borrão, e todos os meus temores desapareceram, vendo-o ali, sorrindo à minha espera eu percebi o quanto aquilo era correto e vi como nosso futuro seria feliz.

Chegamos ao altar e Edward se aproximou, Carlisle entregou-me a Edward enquanto dizia – Cuide bem da minha filha. - Edward sorriu mais ainda assentindo.

- Com a minha vida. – jurou ele, então Carlisle se virou para mim e beijou minha testa.

- Cuide bem do meu filho. – sorri sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos e assenti freneticamente.

- Com a minha vida. – repeti as mesmas palavras que Edward havia usado, Carlisle sorriu e se afastou; Edward me virou para si e beijou minha mão antes de me conduzir frente ao juiz.

Nossas mãos permaneceram unidas o tempo inteiro, meus olhos nãos conseguiram se desviar do de Edward e minha atenção se fazia dele e apenas dele. Não sei dizer quais foram as palavras do juiz, tão pouco sei dizer quanto tempo se passou, meu universo se tornou Edward e nada mais importava. Meu coração batia por ele, minha vida era dele.

- Vocês estão aqui hoje reunidos para se receber em matrimonio, - o juiz falou ao mesmo tempo em que Edward apertava minha mão, instruindo-me a prestar atenção, assim o fiz, contudo não consegui desviar meu olhar de Edward, cada vez mais embriagada pelo amor que lhe devotava. – É de livre e espontânea vontade que o fazem?

Edward olhou-me e sorrimos, cúmplices, cada vez mais confiantes de como aquilo era correto e o quanto nosso amor era maior do que todas as provações que já vivemos, juntos e com confiança, respondemos que sim e o juiz voltou a falar fazendo com que eu me tornasse alheia às suas palavras.

- Isabella Marie Swan, - meu coração acelerou, quando foi que chegamos a esse momento? – Você aceita Edward Antony Masen Cullen como seu legítimo esposo? Para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias de sua existência? – Assim como havíamos pedido anteriormente, o juiz trocou o final da sentença.

Meu coração se aqueceu e eu busquei nos olhos do homem ao meu lado a confirmação que embarcaríamos juntos naquela aventura sem fim, desejando ver naquelas esferas douradas toda a segurança e todo o amor que minha alma sempre buscou. Seu sorriso, seus olhos... Bastou ver a emoção que emanava dele, bastou sentir a brisa de felicidade que sua alma soprou sobre mim que eu soube que seríamos felizes e com toda a confiança, porém embriagada pela emoção e as lágrimas eu disse:

- Sim! – o sorriso de Edward se alargou mais ainda e sua mão segurou a minha com mais força, eu senti sua felicidade, eu senti sua emoção. Nós éramos um ali. Seja qual fosse nosso destino, que viessem novas provações, que viessem novas alegrias, nós estaríamos juntos e isso bastava para mim.

- Edward Antony Masen Cullen. – o juiz se virou para Edward. - Você aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa? Para amá-la e respeitá-la na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza; por todos os dias de sua existência? – Eu podia sentir a felicidade e o amor de Edward, mas por instinto, prendi a respiração, ligeiramente nervosa, ansiosa pela resposta de Edward.

Ele me encarou com nada mais que amor e disse alto e vibrante. – Sim. – Sorrimos cúmplices, as lágrimas percorrendo meu rosto compulsivamente, a alegria consumindo-me deliciosamente.

Renesmee se aproximou de nós com a almofadinha que continha as alianças, seu sorriso era imenso, eu não precisava que ela me mostrasse seus pensamentos para que eu soubesse que aquele momento era esperado por ela, sonhado e almejado inúmeras vezes. Edward se ajoelhou na altura de nossa menina e pegou as alianças, beijou a testa de Nessie e a mesma se afastou.

Peguei a aliança de Edward e a coloquei em seu dedo, meu olhar perdido no seu enquanto pronunciava. – Edward, receba esta aliança como prova do meu amor e da minha fidelidade. – Levei sua mão a meus lábios e a beijei, tornando aquele toque frio tão caloroso quanto o amor que nos rodeava.

Edward pegou minha aliança e repetiu meu ato, sem desviar seus olhos dos meus. – Isabella, receba esta aliança como prova do meu amor e da minha fidelidade. – E assim como eu fiz, beijou minha mão fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica de euforia e incredibilidade percorresse meu corpo.

- Pelos poderes concedidos a mim, - o juiz declarou. – Eu os declaro marido e mulher; pode beijar a noiva. – ele gesticulou a mim. Edward sorriu e me tomou nos braços com cuidado, nossos olhares se prenderam, seus lábios se aproximando dos meus; um leve roçar... Um leve hálito... E seus lábios capturaram os meus.

Um beijo terno e caloroso, sem pressa, livre de todos os medos e magoas, livre do passado, livre do futuro. Nosso beijo era nosso, apenas nosso. Só existia ele para mim. Só existia eu para ele. Flutuamos sobre nuvens, dançamos em um arco-íris, o sol brilhou para nós. Aquele momento se fez eterno, assim como nosso amor.

Nada mais existiu. Um gesto justificou as palavras. Um olhar justificou os atos. Um toque calou o passado, curando todas as feridas e criando a esperança de um mundo sem lágrimas que não fossem de emoção.

Edward e eu... Eu e Edward... Uma única alma divida em dois corpos.

Um coro de aplausos nos obrigou a retornar para a realidade, separamo-nos lentamente, Edward enlaçou minha cintura enquanto nos virávamos para nossos convidados. Os primeiros braços que senti me envolvendo foi o de Rennée.

- Ah Bella, estou tão feliz por você. – soluçava ela, sorri apertando o abraço. – Que você seja muito feliz!

- Obrigada mãe. – respondi em uma voz entrecortada pelo choro, pelo canto do olho vi que Edward e Esme estavam em um momento semelhante. Relutantes, Rennée e eu nos separamos. – Eu amo você mãe. – sussurrei beijando-lhe a face.

Rennée sorriu e apertou levemente minha mão. – Eu também amo você! – e as mães trocaram, Esme veio me cumprimentar e Rennée foi cumprimentar Edward.

- Oh, querida! – Esme me abraçou apertado fazendo com que uma sensação boa e acolhedora fluísse dela para mim, sem que mais palavras precisassem ser ditas. O silêncio criado no meio de toda aquela festa se fez suficiente.

Então Danilo, meu amigo de farra se aproximou para me cumprimentar, Edward não gostou nada daquilo e começou a rosnar baixo, ato que ignorei totalmente e abracei Danilo. – Obrigada por ter vindo.

Separamo-nos e Danilo sorriu daquela maneira marota que sempre faz. – Eu te disse que aquele não era seu mundo, Isa; estou feliz por ter achado seu verdadeiro lugar. – ele se virou para Edward e estendeu a mão, meu novo marido a apertou de má vontade. – Você tem muita sorte, Isa é uma moça muito especial.

- Sei disso. – Edward disse enlaçando minha cintura assim que o cumprimento entre os dois terminou.

- Que vocês sejam muito felizes. – Declarou Danilo por fim antes de se afastar causando um alívio instantâneo em Edward. Era melhor não comentarmos.

Em sequência nossa filha veio pulando para o colo de Edward e nós três nos abraçamos, Renesmee tocou nosso rosto nos mostrando o quão feliz ela estava, pois finalmente tinha um papai e uma mamãe como os coleguinhas. Edward manteve nossa menina no colo enquanto recebíamos o restante dos cumprimentos.

A festa ocorreu nos jardins, tendas e mesas por todos os lados, a iluminação toda feita à base de velas. Edward e eu posamos para diversas fotos, algumas com os convidados e familiares, outras com nossa filha, mas principalmente apenas nós, sorrindo, cúmplices, denunciando o quão mágico era nosso momento.

Brindamos cruzando nossos braços, Edward com uma taça de champanhe que ele engoliu corajosamente, e eu com uma taça de suco, todos os Cullens se recusaram a me deixar beber, mesmo que fosse apenas para brindar, logo em seguida cortamos o bolo e mais uma vez Edward degustou do pedaço de bolo que lhe dei na boca com muita destreza. Mais fotos. Mais cumprimentos.

- Me daria à honra de uma dança, senhora Cullen? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, estremeci com a leveza e a firmeza de seu convite. Edward pressionou seu corpo no meu, instigando-me. Sem que eu nem mesmo respondesse ele tomou minha mão e me conduziu para a pista de dança, mesmo perante meus receios Edward começou a me conduzir numa dança perfeita.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito, descansando, percebendo só agora como todo aquele evento tão prazeroso havia me desgastado. – Você está bem? – perguntou Edward, seus lábios roçando em meus cabeços, sua voz suave, sussurrada.

- Estou cansada. – confessei também num sussurrou, fechei meus olhos e me permiti ser guiada. Edward me puxou para mais próximo.

- Creio que já abusamos demais de vocês. – disse-me ele, a mão que jazia em minha cintura escorregou levemente para minha barriga, a acariciando.

- Estamos bem. – garanti sem abrir os olhos. Alguns minutos em silêncio se seguiram, Edward sustentando noventa por cento do meu peso, rodopiando-me, valsando sem que eu precisasse me esforçar.

- E aí, posso dançar com a minha irmãzinha ou você vai continuar monopolizando-a? – a voz doce e divertida de Jasper surgiu próxima a nós, fazendo com que parássemos de dançar. Abri meus olhos e encontrei-o ali sorrindo para nós. Edward esticou minha mão para ele, o qual a pegou no mesmo instante.

- Cuide bem da minha mulher e dos meus filhos! – exigiu Edward antes de se afastar, Jasper e eu rimos diante da super proteção de Edward, começamos a valsar em um silêncio agradável, fosse pelo poder de Jasper ou pela segurança natural que ele me passava.

- Estou muito feliz por você ter finalmente se permitido ser feliz. – disse-me ele, quando eu acreditei que valsaríamos em completo silêncio. Busquei seu olhar, tentando compreender suas palavras, tentando ler seu real significado em seus olhos. – Você sabe que faz muito tempo que você desistiu de ser feliz... – esclareceu ele.

Suspirei com pesar, voltando a apoiar minha cabeça em seu peito, evitando olhá-lo, evitando um assunto que eu preferia que não fosse comentado. – Não se preocupe... – continuou ele. – Não estou aqui para falar do passado, mas sim para parabenizá-la por sua vitória... – ele tomou meu queixo, forçando a olhá-lo. – E para dizer o quão linda você está, irmãzinha.

Sorri abertamente recebendo um sorriso igualmente feliz em resposta. – Obrigada, Jaz, por tudo. – ele tomou minha mão e a beijou, sem dizer uma única palavra, mas deixando claro que ele entendeu com perfeição o quão longe ia meu agradecimento.

Logo depois foi a vez de Edward retirar a liga de minha perna, com os dentes, meu rosto de ter ficado em um vermelho vivo, pois Emmett e Jasper não se agüentaram de dar risada, foi muito constrangedor, mas Edward pareceu levar na esportiva, embora seu constrangimento fosse visível para mim. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus, nem mesmo quando ele jogou a liga caindo nas mãos de Danilo, para minha completa surpresa. Instantes mais tarde eu joguei o buque, sem me preocupar muito em quem a pegaria, mas fiquei feliz em ver Ângela com ele nas mãos.

Depois disso, valsei com também com Emmett, Carlisle, Phil e Edward novamente, mas o cansaço estava realmente me abatendo deixando claro que o fim da festa havia chegado para mim e Edward. Alice, Esme, Rosalie e Rennée, me guiaram para dentro da casa, ajudaram-me a me trocar, tirando o vestido de noiva e vestindo um vestido mais leve que Alice havia previamente escolhido.

Despedi-me delas ali mesmo, ciente que lá em baixo seria mais tumultuado. Cada uma foi uma despedida. Uma dor da saudade antecipada. Uma promessa de cuidados e um breve retorno. Lágrimas por cada uma daquelas mulheres que eram tão importantes para mim.

Elas me acompanharam quando desci, todos os convidados estavam ali, esperando junto a Edward; despedi-me somente de Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Phil, Ângela e Ben, deixando os demais por se satisfazerem com um aceno. Edward e eu seguimos de mãos dadas e apenas lá fora que nos despedimos de Renesmee.

Edward a pegou no colo e a abraçou com força, sussurrando palavras baixas demais para que eu ouvisse, lágrimas banhavam o rosto de minha pequena, fazendo meu coração se partir, mas ao me abaixar a sua altura e nos abraçarmos ela me mostrou que ela estava feliz por nós e que estaria esperando nossa volta.

- Eu amo você, meu bebê... – sussurrei, meu coração partido em ter que deixá-la, nossas lágrimas denunciando nosso pesar. – Vamos voltar em breve, tá bom? – separei-me dela e tentei conter o choro, afagando seus cabelos e limpando as lágrimas. – Seja boazinha e obedeça seus tios e avós. – Renesmee apenas assentia com a cabeça.

- Amo você, mamãe. – sussurrou ela. – Façam uma boa viagem! – sorri diante de tal inocência e a abracei novamente tocando seu medalhão.

- Mais que minha própria vida. – concordei erguendo-a no colo, fazendo Edward e os próximos se anteciparem, um último beijo e sorriso antes de tirarem minha pequena de meu colo. Renesmee foi para o colo de Esme segurando com força o medalhão, assentindo em compreensão.

Edward me ajudou a entrar no carro e partimos para uma lua-de-mel em algum lugar. Edward segurou firmemente minha mão, mas meus olhos se mantiveram firmes na imagem de minha menina até que não fosse mais possível vê-la.

**N/B:** Aooowwww... que lindo o casamento! Foi simplesmente PERFEITO!

Nossa só eu quase morri de ansiedade por esse capítulo? Mas vamos concordar, a espera valeu à pena. Essas forram as 17 páginas mais rápidas de se betar... mas eu não resisti e rebetei o capítulo.

Tá MARAVILHOSO, eu até separei as partes que eu mais gostei:

1ª. "Bujão de gás branco" - ri muuuuuito alto com essa... KkkkkkkkkkkkkKKkkkk xD

2ª. "Tenho certeza de que será a mais linda" - Awww.. que liiiiiiiindoooo. Ele não é fofo, não é todo homem que acha a mulher grávida atraente. Eu quero um Ed desse pra mim.. onde compra? *.*

3ª. "Você é uma guerreira, batalhadora, passou por coisas monstruosas, caiu por muitas vezes, mas soube se levantar, soube se fazer forte no meio da fraqueza. Mesmo sem brilho, soube encontrar a luz, nas coisas simples" - awww... devo dizer que eu quase chorei nessa parte? Foi simplesmente linda, o Carlisle é um fofindo(fofo+lindo) mesmo. E Maria tome o que Carlisle falou pra Bella como eu falando pra você, porque não é nada mais que a verdade! *.*

4ª. Ai gente e o Jazz dançando com a Bella? Foi TUDOOO! O Jazz é outro fofindo! Eu simplesmente amei, eu quero um irmão desse também! *.*

5ª. E o Emmett fazendo piadinha quando eles estava se beijando no quarto da casa nova? "Normalmente eu mandaria vocês procurarem um quarto. (...) Mas como vocês já estão em um quarto e Edward já fez o serviço.(...) Eu apenas vou dizer para vocês pararem de se atracar." KkkkkkkkkkkKKkkkkk, eu ri muuuuuuito nessa também... skaoskaoskaoskkkkkk.

6ª. Aw, a parte em que a Bella pede pro Carlisle entregar ela no altar é linda! E o Carlisle e um fofindo mais uma vez por aceitar.

Ai gente melhor eu parar de colocar as minhas partes favoritas, senão seria mais fácil eu simplesmente copiar todo o capítulo. xD

Ah sim, ódio mortal ao Charlie, que grande filho de uma jurubeba(não se pode falar palavrões, a "censura" é até 13 anos), um desgramento. Mas que Carlisle(minha maneira de falar palavrão) de tão idiota que ele foi... Aiiiiiiiiiii que ódio!

Aqui vai um aviso pro Charlie: "Charlie, eu sei o que você fez, que sei quem você é, portanto o dia que você aparecer aqui pelos lados de Maringá-Pr, esteja preparado para o seu fim." Ksaoskoaskaoskkkk Adoro fazer ameaças para personagens, é quase um hobbie.

*.*

Ah, agora vem o "papo" sério. Como vocês ficaram sabendo, ou não, a Maria ficou muito chateada com certos acontecimentos (aos quais não me referirei por pedido dela). Tanto que ela pensou em abandonar a fic. Calma gente, ela não abandonou, tanto que vocês tem esse capítulo fresquinho para vocês.

Então eu como leitora, beta, tradutora, fã assídua da Maria, e amante de boas fics, venho aqui pedir pra vocês algumas coisinhas:

1º. Quando vocês acharem que certa história é um plágio, INVESTIGUEM antes de denunciar ou sair ofendendo Deus e o mundo;

2º. LEIAM ATENTAMENTE os avisos iniciais das fics, das capas, as sinopses, porque muitas vezes fics estão sendo REPOSTADAS PR outras pessoas que não sejam o autor, e MUITAS vezes com AUTORIZAÇÃO! Portanto, para que ninguém saía ferido, nem a pessoa que reposta a fic, nem o autor, nem você mesmo que denunciou, afinal é fácil deixar-se ser levado pela primeira impressão.

3º. COMENTE, afinal esse é o combustível do autor.

4º.CUIDADO com o que você escreve.

"Como assim cuidado com o que eu escrevo, Mônica?" – você irá me perguntar. E eu vos digo que aquilo que você escreve pode ser usado contra você. Aqui é a INTERNET gente, onde é possível saber de PRATICAMENTE tudo, onde se escreve de tudo, onde as pessoas acham que PODEM escrever qualquer (perdoem-me pelo linguajar) MERDA! Mas não é assim! Se você ofende alguém por comentário, rewis, tuiti, recado, MSN e outras coisinhas a mais, você pode SIM, ser processado. E não me venham falar: "Acha, eu tenho fakes, ninguém NUNCA vai saber que fui eu!", isso NÃO é verdade. Se você posta/escreve/comenta/tuita da sua casa, você pode ser rastreado. Se você utiliza uma lan house pra esse tipo de coisa, ou porque não tem net/PC em casa, é possível rastrear a lan house, e o PC em que foi escrito, e pelo horário de quem esteve lá. Afinal, a lei federal OBRIGA os donos de lan houses fazer cadastro com nome, RG, telefone e endereço de quem usa os computadores! (sendo o telefone e o endereço opcional).

Portanto, cuidado com o que vocês andam dizendo por aí. Pois se alguém se sente ofendido você pode se dar muito mal.

5º. (Juro que é o último) Quando vocês forem denunciar alguém por plágio sejam CIVILIZADOS e EDUCADOS, pois no fim das contas NINGUÉM gosta de ser OFENDIDO, por mais que a pessoa mereça. Se denunciarem utilizem um linguajar mais apropriado; ou seja; evitem xingamentos, palavrões, ou ofender o plagiador de qualquer maneira. E NUNCA se esqueçam de que se tiver que denunciar você deve apresentar o link da história ORIGINAL.

Bem gente, era isso que eu queria dizer á todos, desculpem o incomodo, ou se ofendi alguém de alguma maneira, juro que não foi minha intenção. E só coloquei esses "desejos" pra que vocês estejam avisados e tomem cuidado, afinal ninguém quer ser processado, não é mesmo. ;D


	54. Lua de mel

Bella ainda limpava os resquícios de lágrimas causadas pela despedida de Renesmee, mantive uma mão no volante e peguei a outra mão de Bella, transmitindo-lhe força e tranquilidade. – Ela vai ficar bem. – garanti embora a saudade de minha menina também estivesse latejando dentro de mim.

- Eu sei que sim, apenas... – sussurrou ela apertando minha mão. – Nós nunca nos separamos antes e eu não... – ela não terminou a frase e apoiou seu rosto em meu ombro, automaticamente minha mão passou a acariciar seus cabelos.

- Está tudo bem. – sussurrei beijando-lhe a cabeça. – Renesmee ficará bem, eu prometo, e assim que você quiser nós voltaremos. - Bella assentiu a cabeça ainda apoiada em meu ombro, passei meu braço por trás e a abracei, minha atenção parcialmente nela, parcialmente na estrada.

A música clássica ao fundo voltou a ser o único barulho entre nós, a respiração de Bella se tornou regular e tranquila, pelo canto do olho percebi que ela havia pegado no sono. Carlisle havia me explicado que a gravidez, principalmente no último estágio, consumia muita energia da mãe ocasionando assim maiores períodos de sono. Achei bom Bella ter dormido, quanto mais descansasse melhor.

Rapidamente estávamos no aeroporto de Seattle, retirei todas as malas do porta-malas para só então acordar Bella que, ainda meio adormecida, me acompanhou pelo saguão, envolvi sua cintura com um abraço e sustentei a maior parte de seu peso ajudei-a a se sentar em um banco qualquer enquanto eu cuidava da bagagem e as passagens.

- Vamos de avião? – perguntou ela quando retornei. Acomodei-a com cuidado em meu peito, abraçando-a por trás.

- Shh... Descanse. – pedi num sussurro enquanto minhas mãos afagaram com cuidado seus cabelos macios. Bella parecia cada vez mais debilitada, toda aquela comemoração exigiu demais dela, eu não deveria ter permitido que Alice exagerasse como fez, embora tivesse ocorrido o casamento dos meus sonhos eu não tinha certeza se fora o melhor para Bella e os bebês.

Alguns segundos em silêncio me fez acreditar que Bella havia seguido meu conselho, contudo, obviamente ela não o havia feito, quando foi que essa mulher teimosa me ouviu?

Seus olhos se abriram vagarosamente e piscaram algumas vezes, provavelmente buscando foco. – Edward? – ela me chamou, sua voz beirando a confusão somada a uma pontada de apreensão que fez meu instinto protetor ativar-se e a ânsia por eliminar qualquer sentimento incomodo de Bella floresceu rapidamente.

- O que houve, minha Bella? – perguntei mansamente para não assustá-la, ciente que seus pensamentos ainda estavam lentos devido à sonolência. Minhas mãos afagaram sua barriga com ternura.

Ela se virou, ficando de frente para mim, seu olhar encontrou o meu e eu pude ver ali todo um temor desconhecido por mim. Bella segurou minha mão com força mostrando-me sua apreensão. – Nós vamos viajar de avião?

Franzi a sobrancelha, sem conseguir compreender qual era a apreensão de Bella. – Vamos, por quê? Algum problema? – Minha mão acariciou a de Bella, tentando acalmá-la.

- Edward... Estou _grávida _de sete meses! – uma breve pausa fez seus lábios se selarem em uma fina linha. - Isso não pode prejudicar os bebês?

Suspirei aliviado, minha mente havia vagado por devaneios tão absurdos que agora eu me sentia um tolo. Sorri e acariciei-lhe a face com delicadeza. – Shh... – meus dedos desceram gentilmente para seus lábios. – Carlisle e eu discutimos isso inúmeras vezes, por estar esperando bebês de... – fiz uma pausa sugestiva. – E nos baseando em sua primeira gravidez e na visita de avião à sua mãe. Acreditamos que eles sejam mais "fortes" que o normal e suportarão tranquilamente uma viagem agora ou a qualquer momento.

Garanti com convicção, tentando transmitir o máximo de confiança e tranquilidade para Bella, meu objetivo nessa viagem seria garantir que ela relaxasse o máximo possível e compreendesse de uma vez por todas que eu faria de tudo para garantir sua felicidade e a de nossos filhos. – Além do mais... – continuei com serenidade. – Caso não se sinta bem ou deseje retornar, podemos fazê-lo a qualquer momento. – rocei levemente meus lábios nos dela. – Eu vou cuidar de vocês. – jurei beijando-lhe calidamente.

Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e Bella se aproximou o máximo que a barriga permitiu, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo-me seu escravo, permitindo que minha mente esquecesse de tudo a nossa volta, fazendo-me dela e apenas dela. Seus lábios doces, seu gosto, tudo em Bella me atraía, e agora teríamos nosso tempo, apenas nós, desfrutando desse amor tão poderoso que nos dominava.

A viagem foi longa, mas Bella pareceu suportar bem, passou a maior parte do tempo deitada em meu peito, dormindo, enjoos e desconfortos previstos por Carlisle anteriormente não chegaram a atingi-la. Assim que aterrissamos no Brasil, seguimos de taxi até o porto onde a ajudei a embarcar em uma pequena lancha, assim que Bella estava acomodada e as malas foram embarcadas eu liguei a lancha e comecei a movê-la mar a dentro.

- Edward. – Bella me chamou apoiando as mãos pra trás e jogando a cabeça ligeiramente na mesma direção. – Aonde estamos indo, afinal? – a brisa noturna batia em seu rosto suavemente, o calor daquele país tropical parecia agradá-la.

- Você logo verá. – prometi satisfeito ao constatar que Bella realmente havia apreciado aquele clima quente. – Sente-se enjoada ou indisposta? – perguntei analisando-a, apenas para me assegurar que ela estava realmente bem.

- Não. – ela garantiu abrindo os olhos e me fitando. – Estamos muito bem. – Bella sorriu com graça e tombou levemente a cabeça para o lado, sua mão acariciou a própria barriga com carinho, e eu senti aquecer-me por dentro ao perceber que minha Bella, a jovem doce e enigmática pela qual me apaixonei no primeiro olhar estava retornando, Bella parecia estar finalmente se dando uma chance novamente, estava disposta a abraçar a felicidade e isso fez com que eu me sentisse finalmente em paz.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos a Ilha Esme, Esme havia muito gentilmente me cedido a ilha que Carlisle lhe dera anos atrás, para que Bella pudesse desfrutar do sol e do calor sem que eu tivesse que deixá-la.

Assim que a lancha estava devidamente atracada, eu me aproximei de Bella embalando-a em um abraço por trás; meus lábios roçaram em seu pescoço, mas me mantive quieto, permitindo que Bella apreciasse a ilha. – Onde... Onde estamos? – o deslumbre de Bella chegava a ser até divertido, seus olhos estavam fixos na paisagem a nossa frente.

- Estamos na Ilha Esme. – esclareci apertando levemente o abraço, Bella segurou minhas mãos ainda fixa na beleza frente a nós. Deixei o silêncio reinar por alguns instantes, permitindo que Bella se acostumasse com as novas condições do ambiente. Meu corpo clamava por tê-la finalmente, minha alma estava em júbilo por ter Bella em meus braços, como mulher, perante tudo e todos, ela era minha e nada poderia me fazer mais feliz no momento.

Contudo, eu precisava e iria respeitar o tempo dela, sua atual condição, todo o desgaste da viagem, eu ser o que sou, todos esses fatores não nos induziria a uma lua de mel convencional, eu estava ciente disso e respeitaria os limites físicos e emocionais de Bella, não importasse quanto isso me custasse.

A brisa agradável batia contra nós, nos convidando a aproximar-nos, e com delicadeza, convidei Bella a nos aventurarmos naquele pequeno paraíso. – O que acha de entrarmos? – Sussurrei contra sua cálida pele. Bella assentiu com um sorriso, seu olhar repleto de luxúria e amor, assim como eu tinha certeza que o meu também estava.

Rapidamente peguei todas as bagagens com uma mão e sem a menor dificuldade peguei Bella nos braços arrancando-lhe um pequeno grito de surpresa, suas mãos envolveram meu pescoço e sua cabeça automaticamente se aconchegou na curva de meu pescoço.

Meu olhar sempre fixo no dela, sem nem mesmo me preocupar com nada mais a nossa volta, guiei-nos para dentro da única casa na ilha, deixei as malas no chão para conseguir abrir a porta sem soltar Bella, quando entramos o olhar de Bella vagou por toda a casa, admirada, eu entendia sua curiosidade, aquela casa, como todas as que Esme tocava tinha sempre uma harmonia perfeita quanto a decoração e o ambiente.

Abandonei as malas na sala mesmo e rumei para um dos quartos, com cuidado e leveza, deitei Bella na cama de casal dali, contudo minhas mãos não soltaram seu corpo, queimando de desejo por ela, meu íntimo ansioso pelo próximo passo, embora eu soubesse que este só aconteceria se Bella assim o quisesse. Meu olhar se perdeu no dela e eu me vi incapaz de me conter, meus lábios recaíram sobre os dela, inicialmente em um leve roçar, causando no mesmo instante o arfar de Bella e então nossas bocas se fundiram em um beijo tão intenso e coberto de desejo como a muito não experimentávamos.

Nossas línguas dançavam e se completavam enquanto todo nosso amor se concretizava em cada segundo daquele instante que deveria ter se feito eterno, pois já se fazia perfeito. Contudo, os pulmões de Bella logo clamaram por ar e eu me vi necessitado por criar uma pequena distancia entre nós, permitindo se recuperar.

Meu íntimo desejando a culpa por ter me precipitado, por não ter esperado a escolha de Bella, porém, me surpreendi ao constatar que não havia um único resquício de remorso dentro de mim, por mais incorreto que aquele simples beijo houvesse sido, eu não estava arrependido de roubá-lo. E foi essa falta de culpa que me impediu de sair de cima dela, eu não era forte o bastante para isso.

- Sinto muito... – me obriguei a dizer enquanto vi-a ainda ofegante. – Creio ter me excedido, - meus lábios se fecharam em uma breve linha - se estiver cansada nós podemos...

Bella negou com a cabeça e jogou seus braços em torno de meu pescoço novamente. – Nada disso! Já esperei até depois do casamento, não vou esperar mais! – seu tom birrento, como uma criança de cinco anos arrancou-me um riso fraco, ela era única. – Contudo, eu gostaria de tomar um banho antes...

Assenti no mesmo instante saindo de cima de Bella e permitindo que ela se sentasse. Mesmo sendo desnecessário respirei fundo, tentando conter-me, eu me sentia um adolescente, frente a sua primeira vez, isso era ridículo.

- Eu vou buscar as malas. – declarei e rapidamente rumei para a sala, onde havia deixado nossos pertences. Sem muita dificuldade levei as malas de volta para o quarto. Bella já havia retirado os sapatos e o agasalho e deixado em uma cadeira no canto.

- Aqui. – apoiei sua mala em um banco e dei-lhe espaço.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu ela pegando uma roupa na mala e seguindo para o banheiro. – Eu não demoro. – e então fechou a porta atrás de si.

Bom eu não tinha muito tempo para criar o ambiente perfeito, e vendo que há muito eu havia desistido de usar minha velocidade vampiresca quando estivesse perto de Bella ou das crianças, o tempo diminuiria consideravelmente.

Abri as cortinas permitindo que a luz do luar invadisse o quarto através da janela; como havia pedido dias atrás, os empregados responsáveis pela limpeza da ilha haviam deixado velas e flores no closet, as flores haviam sido colhidas poucas horas atrás portanto seu perfume e sua beleza ainda eram exuberantes.

Retirei as pétalas de duas das dúzias de rosas que ali estavam, e as espalhei pelo chão e pela cama, acendi e espalhei velas por todo o quarto, incluindo no chão, permitindo que a iluminação fosse apenas aquela somada ao luar, criei arranjos de flores pelo quarto com o restante das flores e coloquei ao fundo, bem sutilmente, uma música tocando suavemente.

Não demorou mais que alguns segundos para ouvir o chuveiro desligando, alertando-me que em mais alguns instantes Bella estaria ali. Retirei meus sapatos e minhas meias, guardando-os dentro do armário, e livrei-me também da blusa, ficando apenas de calça jeans e me deitei na cama, esperando Bella.

Escutei a toalha secando-lhe o corpo e a camisola deslizando pelo seu corpo; a escova a penteando-lhe os cabelos assim como o creme a perfumando-lhe o corpo. Cada simples ação fazia meu corpo reagir com expectativa.

Alguns instantes mais tarde, Bella saiu do banheiro, trajava uma camisola transparente rendada branca, seus cabelos estavam levemente ondulados nas pontas, seu perfume embriagava-me, senti algo dentro de mim se aquecer diante da visão deslumbrante de minha mulher. _Minha_.

Observei-a avaliar-me dos pés a cabeça, ofegando, em seguida avaliou o local a nossa volta. Levantei-me sorrindo e fui ao seu encontro, meus braços envolveram-na e nossos olhares se prenderam.

Bella tocou meu rosto com delicadeza, vagarosamente, tentando talvez memorizar cada traço rígido de meu arrepio percorreu meu corpo, fechei meus olhos apreciando daquele toque macio. – Tão belo... Tão perfeito... – sussurrou ela encantada.

Tomei suas mãos e as beijei, abri meus olhos e me perdi naquelas esferas achocolatadas. – Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por você... – minha voz não passou de um sussurro comedido. Minhas mãos subiram por seus braços e deslizaram por seu corpo, parando em sua barriga. Ajoelhei-me, minha cabeça encostou em sua barriga.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu permiti que as emoções fosse tomando meu corpo, meu amor por ela percorreu minhas veias, sangrando em meu coração, despertando meus instintos mais primários. – E por todos os milagres que você me proporciona. – sussurrei contra o tecido de sua camisola. – Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz desse mundo. – beijei seu ventre, desejando sentir os frutos do nosso amor em meus lábios. – Obrigado por me permitir estar em sua vida.

Senti suas mãos afagando meus cabelos, senti o calor de sua pele queimando-me, senti seu amor envolver-me de tal maneira que acreditei não existir mais nada entre nós. – Aqui começa a nossa história. – jurou ela com uma voz cálida. Levantei meu olhar e a fitei, seu sorriso iluminando meu ser, Bella segurou-me e me ajudou a levantar, ficamos frente a frente, face a face, sorrindo cúmplices, olhando perdidos um no do outro, almas tão ligadas quando o sol e a lua, distintos, mas completos entre si. – Aqui começa nosso "_felizes para sempre_". – E sorrindo aproximou seus lábios dos meus e me beijou, fazendo-nos nos perder em uma onda de amor e desejo.

(...)

Bella ressonava tranquilamente em meu peito, enquanto eu afagava seus cabelos, satisfeito, Bella se encaixava com perfeição em mim, amava-me tanto quanto eu a ela. Permiti que minha mente vagasse pelos últimos acontecimentos, por minha sorte e até mesmo tentasse imaginar o futuro perfeito que nos aguardava.

Observei o sol nascer e se fazer alto, ouvi o cantar dos pássaros ao nascer do sol, senti a leve brisa invadir o quarto pela janela, e escutei o borbulhar das tímidas ondas a se quebrarem ao pé da areia. Cada simples gesto, cada pequeno encanto da natureza parecia tão majestoso, tão glorioso... A vida nunca pareceu tão bela quanto naquele instante.

Meus devaneios foram arrancados de mim quando senti Bella se mexer em meus braços, fitei-a em tempo suficiente para vê-la apertar-se mais contra mim, sorrindo para só então abrir lentamente os olhos. Foi impossível não sorrir diante de uma criatura tão serena, tão perfeita...

- Bom dia, meu amor. – sussurrei contra seus cabelos para então beijar-lhe a face. Ela me fitou com graça e apoiou seu queixo em meu peito.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou ela sorrindo abertamente. Por um breve instante nos fizemos cúmplices em um silêncio caloroso. – Como foi sua noite? Muito tediosa? – O tom bem humorado em sua voz me fez rir levemente.

- Observá-la dormir nunca é tedioso, sabe disso. – garanti tocando-lhe levemente a ponta do nariz. – E você, dormiu bem?

Manhosa, ela ronronou em meu peito por alguns instantes. – _Muito _bem. – um olhar malicioso surgiu em sua face fazendo-me rir mais ainda, envolvi meus braços em sua cintura, aproximando-a mais.

- E nossos filhotes? – perguntei tocando-lhe a barriga. – Estão bem? – Bella franziu o cenho, assumindo uma postura ligeiramente severa.

- Não chame nossos filhos de "filhotes"! – como uma gatinha raivosa, ela reclamou – Eles não são cachorros!

Com essa eu tive que gargalhar alto. Bella sempre seria absurda a sua maneira. – Tem razão, são vampirinhos. – ri novamente, meu humor hoje estava mais acentuado que o normal.

Bella bufou, irritada. – Muito engraçado. – levantou-se se enrolando no lençol. – Vou tomar um banho. – declarou ela, me levantei, sem conseguir conter a malicia dentro de mim e retirei-lhe o lençol com um rápido puxão.

- Não há nada aqui que eu já não tenha visto. – meu rosto a centímetros do dela, eu estava ciente que estava deslumbrando-a, e fiquei satisfeito com isso. – Acho que vou lhe ajudar a tomar... Banho. – completei com uma voz sedutora, baixa, meu desejo implícito. Prensei mais nossos corpos deixando claro meu desejo.

Bella demorou alguns segundos para conseguir se orientar, sua respiração ficou ligeiramente entrecortada, aproveitei-me disso e a peguei no colo, guiando-nos para o banheiro.

(...)

Bella e eu estávamos sentados à mesa da cozinha, Bella tomava seu café da manhã com vontade, quase devorando os ovos que eu havia feito intercalando com o suco de laranja que ela mesma preparou.

- Acho que não estou alimentando-os devidamente. – comentei levemente frustrado, eu estava claramente deixando meus instintos se sobressaírem as necessidades de Bella e dos bebês.

Bella não pareceu se importar e deu os ombros. – Claro que nossas... _Atividades_, de ontem – suas bochechas coraram levemente e Bella desviou o olhar, constrangida, eu teria rido se a situação não tivesse verdadeiramente me preocupando – abriram meu apetite, contudo, eu não estou reclamando. – seu olhar era cético, deixando claro que não estava disposta a mudar nada.

Suspirei com pesar, ciente que tentar fazer Bella mudar de ideia era tão inútil quanto tentar convencer Alice a usar duas vezes a mesma roupa. – Vamos tentar encontrar um equilíbrio, está bem? Não quero que meus filhos nem a mãe deles, passe fome.

Bella abriu um sorriso radiante, satisfeita e assentiu com a cabeça. – Certo. – mais uma vez me vi enfeitiçado pela doçura da mulher a minha frente, ela me contornava a todo o momento, conseguindo me moldar sem que eu nem mesmo percebesse. – Então, o que faremos hoje? – perguntou ela arrancando-me dos meus devaneios.

Dei os ombros. – O que quiser. – garanti sorrindo. – Contudo eu gostaria de sugerir que fossemos a praia, um pouco de sol agora pela manhã vai lhe fazer bem e as águas daqui são quentes, há também alguns corais muito bonitos não muito longe daqui.

O sorriso de Bella ampliou-se e ela assentiu. – Parece perfeito! – sorri de volta.

- Termine de comer, está bem? – pedi mostrando o restante da comida, Bella assentiu e continuou a refeição. Mais alguns minutos em silêncio enquanto eu me via perdido em pensamentos.

- Por que se chama "Ilha Esme"? – Bella novamente me arrancou dos meus devaneios, fitei-a levemente aturdido antes de compreender sua pergunta para enfim responder.

Dei de ombros, desinteressado. – Carlisle deu essa ilha à Esme em um de seus aniversários de casamento, então a nomeou "Ilha Esme". – Bella parou de comer e me olhou descrente, ignorei aquilo.

Bella respirou fundo tentando se recompor novamente, pois não mais tocou no assunto. Não demorou muito mais ela havia terminado sua refeição, enquanto Bella foi para o quarto se trocar eu fui lavar a louça, pois já estava de sunga por baixo da bermuda.

Pouco tempo depois estávamos na praia, estendi uma saída de praia na areia, Bella e eu nos sentamos sobre ela, desfrutando do sol. Bella trajando um biquíni tomara que caia listrado e eu uma sunga preta.

Bella parecia estar gostando daquele sol quente tocando-lhe sutilmente a pele, e isso me satisfazia, minha prioridade era ela, se ela estivesse bem eu também estaria. – Este lugar é incrível... – ela comentou arrancando-me dos meus devaneios, desviei meus olhos do mar a nossa frente e a fitei, ela sorria largamente. – Eu adoro o efeito que o sol tem sobre a sua pele... – suas mãos roçaram meu rosto, fazendo-me fechar os olhos.

Aquele toque tão macio, tão quente... Eu jamais me cansaria da singularidade de Bella sobre mim. – Devo deduzir que esteja gostando daqui, então. – Abri meus olhos novamente e encontrei aquele olhar apaixonado de Bella.

- Muito. – concordou ela. – E as crianças também... – seu sorriso se alargou e suas mãos foram para sua barriga. Ri levemente, percebendo o quão agraciado eu era, toquei sua barriga também. – Falta apenas Nessie para que estivesse tudo perfeito. – Voltei a encarar Bella vendo a saudade de nossa filha abater-lhe gradativamente.

Meu peito se apertou ao ver Bella ameaçando sufocar em seus medos e nos fantasmas de seu passado. Eu sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela se separar de Renesmee, mesmo que por um tempo relativamente curto; desde que eu parti a vida de Bella girava em torno de nossa filha, sempre fora seu apoio, sua salvação, e eu estava contente por Bella ter confiado em mim para viajarmos sozinhos, e mais, confiado em minha família à segurança e o bem-estar de nossa filha.

- O que acha de ligarmos para ela? – sugeri querendo animá-la, o sorriso gracioso voltou ao seu rosto com força total, fazendo um alivio dentro de mim surgir.

- Ótima ideia! – concordou ela tão eufórica que me fez rir, remexi na bolsa que havíamos trazido para a praia e peguei meu celular, discando o número de casa, assim que começou a chamar eu coloquei no viva-voz para que Bella e eu pudéssemos falar com nossa menina.

- _Alô?_ – A voz tranquila de Jasper soou em nossos ouvidos, ao fundo era possível se escutar um coro de risadas divertidas.

- Jasper? É o Edward. – me identifiquei estranhando, Alice não nos vira ligando? – A Bella está aqui também, estamos no viva-voz.

- _E aí, Edward! Oi Bella! – _sua voz soou mais animada, percebemos ele afastar o telefone a orelha. – _É o Edward e a Bella. _– Um alvoroço ao fundo nos fez sorrir um para o outro. Mais alguns sons do aparelho se movimentando e um botão apertado no final. – _Vocês estão no viva-voz. _– Declarou Jasper.

- Nessie, querida? – Bella chamou ansiosa. – Está aí? – Pude ver os olhos de Bella se encherem de lágrimas, só pela expectativa de falar com nossa menina.

- _Mamãe! Papai! – _Renesmee parecia contente em ouvir nossa voz, Bella começou a derramar lágrimas no mesmo instante, sorri agraciado por poder presenciar um amor tão puro e intenso como o de Bella para nossa filha. Acariciei seu rosto delicadamente, tentando acalmá-la. – _Estou com tanta saudade!_ – a voz de Renesmee ficou levemente melancólica.

- Nós também, meu amor! – jurou Bella. – Muita saudade! Você está se comportando direitinho? Não está aprontando nada, espero eu... – o final levemente ameaçador de Bella me fez lançar-lhe um olhar de reprovação, ela não precisava fazer isso.

- _Eu estou me comportando diretinho, eu juro! Pode perguntar pra vovó!_ – O desespero de Renesmee em provar que estava se comportando devidamente nos fez rir, assim como alguns do outro lado da linha.

- _Renesmee tem se comportado como um anjo, como sempre. –_ A voz de Esme declarou solenemente, Bella pareceu verdadeiramente mais aliviada. – _Vocês estão gostando da Ilha?_

Bella e eu nos olhamos, cúmplices, um sorriso se moldou no rosto de Bella, assim como eu tenho certeza que se criou em minha face também. – Oh, Esme, a Ilha é maravilhosa, muito obrigada por permitir-nos vir aqui. – Esme riu.

- _Não foi nada demais, e estou muito feliz que estejam aproveitando, podem ficar descansados que Renesmee estará bem, assim como todos nós! Curtam bastante!_

- Obrigado, Esme. Por tudo. – eu sabia que ela entenderia que o "tudo" era por muito mais que nos emprestar sua ilha. – Filha, eu amo muito você e estou morrendo de saudades como a sua mãe falou! Comporte-se, está bem?

- _Pode deixar, papai! – _Sorri diante sua resposta. – _Amo muito você também!_

- Amo você querida. – Bella falou chorosa enquanto apoiava a cabeça em meu ombro. – Logo estaremos de volta! – prometeu ela, e logo em seguida, nós nos despedimos e desligamos.

Por alguns instantes o silêncio entre nós se fez tranquilo e soberano, Bela continuou recostada sobre meu peito e minhas mãos estavam afagando-lhe os cabelos; eu sabia que Bella sentia falta de Renesmee, eu também sentia, ela já se fizera essencial em minha vida tanto quanto fazia na vida de Bella, tanto quanto Bella se fazia na minha vida.

Eu conseguia perceber a tristeza que tomava conta de minha mulher, estar tantos quilômetros longe de nossa menina por tanto tempo... Eu deveria ter previsto que isso poderia afetá-la demais, ainda mais agora que seus hormônios estavam causando-lhe enormes explosões de sentimento, talvez eu devesse ter escolhido um local mais perto para desfrutarmos nossa lua de mel.

- Você quer voltar? – perguntei num sussurro, muito embora eu soubesse que ela podia me ouvir. Bella levantou a cabeça e encontrou meu olhar, surpresa com minha pergunta. Mas ela já deveria saber que sua tristeza sempre seria motivo para surgir em mim tal sentimento.

O olhar de Bella gritava tantas palavras, transbordava tantos sentimentos, porém, nada que eu conseguisse entender, novamente aquela Bella tão estranha para mim se fazia presente. Uma mulher ferida, muito embora não deixasse transparecer, um muro erguido dentro de si, impedindo todo e qualquer sinal de fraqueza de se manifestar. Aquela Bella nova, impossível de ler, de compreender.

- Não! – declarou ela, até mesmo me surpreendendo, eu não havia trazido-a até ali para vê-la se entristecer e se fosse retornar para nossa casa traria aquele sorriso despreocupado de volta a seus lábios, eu faria de bom grado.

Mas antes que eu pudesse verbalizar todas as minhas ideias, Bella se antecipou. – Eu amo você Edward! Esperei tempo demais para tê-lo, para estar aqui onde estamos. – sua mão tocou minha face. – Este é o nosso momento, nossa vida e devemos aproveitar ao máximo isso porque o dia de amanhã é incerto demais e eu não quero ter arrependimentos, não mais... – suas palavras foram firmes e sinceras, finalizando-as com um roçar de lábios que logo se transformou em um beijo intenso.

Às vezes eu me esquecia do quanto Bella mudara, do quanto ela era atualmente, uma incógnita para mim; eu me esquecia que, diferente de Bella, eu não havia mudado, eu ainda era o mesmo vampiro, com os mesmos olhares e expressões... Eu não podia ler Bella, eu podia não conseguir compreende-la, mas ela sabia me ler, sabia compreender-me, conseguia enxergar no fundo de minha alma.

Ela ainda estava presa a muitos fantasmas de seu passado, ainda estava acorrentada e com medo que talvez nem mesmo ela conhecesse, e isso talvez nunca passasse, talvez sempre existisse um fio de dor dentro de si, acompanhando-a, talvez isso a mantivesse viva, talvez isso a mantivesse sã, fosse como fosse ela jamais seria a mesma, mas eu me empenharia, por toda a eternidade, para fazer com que esse fio, nunca seja percebido por ela mesma.

E foi com essa força de pensamento que acentuei o beijo, minhas mãos percorrendo, lentamente, o corpo de Bella, com cuidado e delicadeza eu a deitei sobre a canga, encontrei seu olhar, procurando qualquer sinal de receio, e ao não encontrar resistência, voltei a beijá-la, permitindo que o mundo se resumisse a Bella e eu, ciente de que seriamos felizes, ou morreríamos tentando.

(...)

Bella ressonava tranquilamente em meu peito, estávamos deitados em uma rede na varanda da casa, Bella estava exausta. Sorri largamente ao me lembrar de como consegui cansá-la tanto, havíamos feito amor na praia e no mar, assim como no chuveiro pouco antes de almoçarmos, ou melhor, Bella almoçar e agora estávamos ali, tranquilos, sentindo a brisa quente daquele país tropical, bater com gentileza em nossa face.

Observei o rosto angelical deitado sobre mim e sorri, Bella era linda. Cada traço, cada feição, tudo nela sempre me fascinaria, e eu me sentia o homem mais sortudo desse mundo por poder dizer "Bella é minha mulher!"

Sorri diante de tal pensamento e antes que eu fizesse um gesto impensado e arrancasse Bella de seu sono, voltei minha atenção ao livro que estava lendo. Desde que Renesmee apareceu em minha vida, eu me vi inseguro, sem saber ao certo como ser um bom pai, como ser firme sem ser violento, ser amoroso sem ser liberal demais e com a ajuda de minha família e de Bella, eu fui aprendendo a lidar com minha menina, fui aprendendo a ser pai.

Contudo, Renesmee era uma menina crescida e possuía um desenvolvimento acelerado e agora, dois novos milagres estavam para chegar e a insegurança veio com força total, seriam recém-nascidos, pequenos e frágeis que um simples sopro seria capaz de machucá-los. Eu sabia que Bella me ajudaria, assim como Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie e todos os demais, mas ainda sim, eu vi a necessidade de me preparar melhor. Conhecer mais.

E foi por isso que eu comecei a ler todos os tipos de livros falando dos cuidados necessários para bebês recém-nascidos, de como ser um bom pai, do que esperar, como agir. Minhas noites eram longas, e quando Bella e Renesmee estavam mergulhadas em seus sonhos, eu me permitia ler, devagar, lendo e relendo, assimilando todas as informações, e era o que eu fazia agora.

Mais algumas horas se passaram até que Bella acordasse e de um novo banho nos aproveitamos, juntos, compartilhando dos mais íntimos momentos, e por consequência, nos entregando ao mais puro prazer, permitindo que a luxuria nos ensinasse cada vez mais maneiras de concretizar e saciar aquele amor fogoso.

Pela noite, assistimos a um filme qualquer e passeamos pela praia, apreciando o luar, mas bastou sentarmos na areia por alguns instantes para que Bella acabasse por adormecer, fazendo-me rir levemente, sem esforço algum a peguei no colo e caminhei sem pressa alguma para a casa.

Por todo o percurso me permiti apreciar como Bella, estava maravilhosa, a barriga de quase oito meses lhe dando um brilho tão intenso, tão sagrado, que fazia com que eu me sentisse indigno de tocar em uma criatura tão angelical... Renesmee definitivamente tinha a quem puxar.

E foi nesse clima repleto de simplicidade e luxuria que os dias se seguiram, fazendo com que cada um fosse mais especial e único que o outro. Por todos os dias, nós ligávamos para casa, para falar com Nessie, algumas vezes, levei Bella para conhecer algumas cachoeiras e grutas que existiam na ilha, mas sempre tomando o devido cuidado de não permitir que Bella se cansasse demais. O clima entre nós não poderia ser mais agradável.

Numa tarde tranquila Bella me pediu para tocar um pouco de piano para ela, obviamente que atendi ao seu pedido, sentei-me no piano e toquei diversas músicas, enquanto Bella apenas acompanhava com a cabeça, caminhando pela sala, quieta, pensando.

Pensei por diversas vezes em questionar aquele comportamento, mas sabia que se Bella quisesse compartilhar aqueles pensamentos que estavam deixando-a inquieta, ela já o teria feito, e eu respeitaria seu silêncio, mas também tentaria dar-lhe apoio, mostrar que eu estava ali.

Minhas mãos vagaram pelas teclas do piano, soltas, livres para criar o que bem entendessem, e ao som daquela doce melodia, eu vi meu olhar preso na mulher da minha vida, algumas palavras escaparam de minha alma, gerando aquela singela canção.

_**Its undeniable...that we should be together...**__ / É inegável… Que deveríamos ficar juntos._

_**Its unbelievable how I used to say that I´d fall never...**__ / É inacreditável… __Como eu costumava dizer que encontrei nele_

_**The basis you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,**__ / Os lugares que você tem de conhecer, se você não sabe exatamente como estou me sentindo_

_**Then let me show you now that I'm for real...**__ / __Então deixe-me te mostrar agora que eu sou real._

_**If all things in time, time will reveal... yeah**__... / Se todas as coisas chegarem a tempo, o tempo mostrará… Sim..._

Assim que comecei a cantar Bella se virou, encarando-me surpresa com minha atitude, mas não levou mais que alguns segundos para que sua surpresa se transformasse em um lindo sorriso, ela se aproximou e se sentou sobre o piano, próxima a mim e eu senti o orgulho e a satisfação em cantar para aquele anjo diante de mim. Permiti que minha alma falasse o que meu coração falecido clamava por dizer.

_**One...you're like a dream come true...**__ / Um. __Você é como um sonho realizado._

_**Two... just wanna be with you...**__ / Dois. __Apenas quero estar com você,_

_**Three... girl its plain to see...**__ / Três. Garota, é simples de ver_

_**that your the only one for me...and..**__/ __Que você é a única para mim e_

_**Four...repeat steps one through three...**__ / Quatro. __Repito os passos de um a três._

_**Five... make you fall in love with me**__... / Cinco. __Faço você se apaixonar por mim._

_**If ever I believe our work is done...**__ / __Se alguma hora eu acreditar que meu trabalho está acabado,_

_**then I start back at one.(yeah)**__ / __Então eu começarei de volta em um... Sim._

Bella sorriu com graça e sua mão tocou minha face, convidando-me a fechar os olhos, assim o fiz, permitindo apenas que minhas mãos dessem procedência a melodia, então, surpreendendo-me, Bella começou a cantar, completando a música que eu começara, em português, por ironia do destino a língua falada no país em que estávamos. Eu nem mesmo sabia que Bella sabia falar português, mas minha alma se aqueceu com o significado de suas palavras.

_**É impossível**__**, fingir que posso controlar**_

_**O que estou sentindo, é muito forte pra negar**_

_**Pra que resistir, se eu sei que você também quer**_

_**E sabe que eu não vou seguir sozinha**_

_**Você tem a chave do meu coração**_

_**One.**__**..você é meu sonho bom**_

_**Two...**__**eu quero ter você pra mim**_

_**Three.**__**..por muito tempo esperei..**_

_**preciso ouvir você dizer sim**_

_**Four...**__**se quer eu posso repetir**_

_**Five...**__**o que eu te disse até aqui**_

_**A qualquer preço eu quero o seu amor..**_

_**Só serei feliz assim**_

Meu sorriso não poderia ser mais grandioso, mais glorioso do que ouvir Bella dizer que me amava era ouvi-la dizer que só seria feliz ao meu lado. Uma emoção tão grande crescia dentro de mim, uma realização, e eu comecei finalmente a sentir a culpa por tudo que eu havia feito e causado, diminuir.

E em uma sincronia perfeita, fomos intercalando, olhos nos olhos, sorrisos eternos, era nosso amor, nossa felicidade nos envolvendo, se Deus quisesse, para todo o sempre.

_**Say farewell to the dark night... **__**I see the coming of the sun**__... / Diga adeus a escuridão da noite, eu vejo a chegada do sol_

_**Eu quero estar ao seu lado baby, pra recomeçar**_

_**You came and bring new life... **__**Into this lonely heart of mine...**__ / Você veio e levar a vida a este meu coração solitário_

_**Vou seguir feliz**_

_**just in the nick of time**__... / Exatamente "na hora H"._

_**One...meu sonho bom**_

_**Two... just wanna be with you**__ / Dois… __Só quero ficar com você_

_**Three... por muito tempo esperei..**_

_**preciso ouvir você dizer sim**_

_**Four...repeat steps one to three**__ / Quatro… Repita os passos de um a três_

_**Five... make you fall in love with me**__ / Cinco… __Fazer você se apaixonar por mim_

_**If ever I believe my work is done..., then I start back at one**__... / Se alguma hora eu acreditar que meu trabalho está acabado, e__ntão eu começarei de volta em um..._

Bella e eu sorrimos cúmplices enquanto eu tocava as ultimas notas, éramos um, e aquela música que sugira de algumas poucas notas sempre estaria marcada dentro de nós, pois era a prova viva do quão entregues um ao outro estávamos, lutaríamos por nossa felicidade, viveríamos intensamente nosso amor, pois este nos era mais importante que o próprio ar e o sangue.

Levantei lentamente e capturei os lábios de Bella, sem pressa, com delicadeza, tínhamos a eternidade ao nosso lado, tínhamos tudo ao nosso alcance. Bella foi se deitando sobre o piano ao passo que eu fui subindo nele. Minhas mãos roçando em cada centímetro do corpo de Bella, memorizando através do tato, aquilo que era meu... E apenas meu.

(...)

Depois de dez dias na ilha, estávamos próximos a regressar para nossa casa e nossa família. – Precisamos fazer compras! – Bella declarou em meio ao seu café da manhã. Encarei-a com a sobrancelha franzida. Bella querendo fazer compras? Não era possível.

- Perdão, o que disse? – Bella me olhou cética e comeu mais um pedaço do mamão.

- Ora Edward, precisamos levar presentes para todo mundo. – declarou ela como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – Ou você acha mesmo que Renesmee vai nos receber com beijos e abraços se souber que não levamos nada para ela?

Ri alto perante a declaração de Bella. – Quer dizer que nossa filha gosta de presentes? – perguntei divertido, eu sabia que Renesmee adorava ganhar presentes, mas não achei que fosse em tal magnitude.

Bella suspirou e tomou um gole de seu suco. – Acredite, ela definitivamente puxou o lado consumista dos Cullens. – um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios dela, divertindo-me mais ainda.

- Certo. – assenti. – Podemos ir ao continente fazer compras, mas precisa ser ao anoitecer... – completei levemente deprimido, não gostava que o que eu era criasse limitações a Bella.

Ela não merecia nada disso, merecia poder fazer compras a onde e quando quisesse, sem se preocupar se o sol, ou qualquer outro empecilho de minha espécie a atrapalhasse...

- Hum... Edward? - A voz receosa de Bella arrancou-me de meu martírio particular. Voltei a encontrar seu olhar. Ela apontou para a janela e eu segui sua indicação, me deparando com um céu nublado, repleto de nuvens leves, muito embora a temperatura não tivesse caído.

Voltei a encarar Bella sorrindo divertido, com toda a certeza ela já sugerira aquele passeio ao continente sabendo que o dia estava nublado. Abri um sorriso torto. – Termine seu café para irmos para o continente. – Bella abriu um sorriso radiante que fez meu peito se aquecer só por saber que aquele sorriso era para mim, eu era o responsável por ele.

Foi um dia muito agradável, procurei não me exaltar muito, usando apenas sutileza e persuasão para incentivar Bella a comprar mais e mais, eu não queria e nem iria estressá-la como provavelmente Alice teria feito.

Acabamos por retornar a ilha tarde da noite, com muitas sacolas e diversos presentes para todos, Bella adormeceu antes mesmo de atracarmos na ilha e eu me vi novamente carregando-a e aconchegando-a em nosso leito antes de cuidar de todas as sacolas.

Três dias mais tarde, Bella tinha batido o pé – literalmente – que queria fazer a própria comida, alegando que era nosso último dia na ilha e ela queria aproveitar, e fraco como sempre, eu não consegui ser firme e permiti que ela cozinhasse, embora tenha ficado o tempo todo observando, atento a qualquer acidente que ela pudesse causar a si e a nossos filhos.

Bella passou a maior parte do tempo calada, pensativa, comecei a me perguntar se isso se devia a tristeza de deixar a ilha ou havia algo a mais, por diversas vezes eu ameacei perguntar o que se passava em sua cabecinha obscura, mas achei melhor me calar, se Bella quisesse dividir seus pensamentos comigo, já o teria feito.

Assim que a comida ficou pronta, Bella comeu ainda em silêncio, fazendo com que minha preocupação e angustia aumentassem significativamente, mas ainda me mantive quieto, assim que ela deu a última garfada, seu olhar finalmente encontrou o meu, novamente aquele olhar intenso e cheio de pensamentos a gritarem palavras incompreensíveis para mim.

Sua mão veio ao meu encontro e tocou minha face, com delicadeza, fechei meus olhos e me permiti degustar daquele maravilhoso carinho, senti seu corpo se aproximar, sua respiração a tocar minha face e logo seus lábios a roçarem nos meus. O beijo foi delicado, cálido, leve... Não havia luxuria, apenas amor.

- Eu quero lhe mostrar algo. – sussurrou Bella em minha boca, sua voz era baixa e comedida, talvez até mesmo receosa. Abri meus olhos e encontrei duas esferas chocolates a sorrirem para mim, receosos, mas decididos. Sérios. Fosse o que fosse, era importante para Bella, tornando-se instantaneamente importante para mim.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça. Bella tomou minha mão e me guiou para a sala, e sentou-se no banco do piano, estranhei aquela atitude, Bella estava toda receosa para me pedir para tocar para ela?

Mesmo não conseguindo compreender muito bem, me sentei ao seu lado e fiz menção de começar a tocar, mas ela me deteve, negando com a cabeça. – Não. – sussurrou ela, docemente. Minhas mãos recaíram sobre meu colo, minha mente cada vez mais confusa com suas atitudes.

Bella esticou as mãos para as teclas do piano e, para minha surpresa, começou a dedilhar uma leve música, delicada, doce, linda... Desde quando Bella sabia tocar piano? Eu verdadeiramente não sabia, a surpresa e a incompreensão me impediram de quebrar aquele silêncio, ele parecia necessário, a música parecia querer reinar sozinha.

As mãos de Bella eram suaves no piano, dedilhando sem dificuldade alguma aquela doce canção, uma canção que parecia se alojar dentro de mim, de uma maneira serena, mas presente, sem a intenção de um dia partir.

Quando achei que a música já havia se alojado de maneira permanente dentro de mim, uma nova surpresa surgiu, Bella começou a cantar, frases delicadas, surpreendo-me mais, fitei seu rosto, os olhos estavam fechados, ela cantava com a alma. Algo dentro de mim nasceu, um desconhecido que eu sabia que me dominaria para sempre.

_**Feels like I have always known you**__ / Parece que eu sempre te conheci_

_**And I swear I dreamt about you / **__E eu juro que sonhei com você_

_**All those endless nights I was alone / **__Todas aquelas noites sem fim em que eu estive sozinha_

_**It's like I've spent forever searching / **__É como se eu tivesse sempre procurando_

_**Now I know that it was worth it / **__E agora sei que valeu_

Reconheci tal melodia, presa em algum lugar de minha memória, Renesmee começara a tocar essa música para mim uma vez, em sua casa, mas Bella a cortara, porque aquilo agora? O que Bella tentava me dizer?

_**With you it feels like I am finally home **__/ Com você me sinto finalmente em casa_

_**Fallen head over heels / **__Estou caindo_

_**Thought I knew how it feels **__/ Pensei que soubesse como era_

_**But with you it's like the first day of my life / **__Mas com você parece que é sempre o primeiro dia da minha vida_

_**Cause you leave me speechless when you talk to me **__/ Por que você me deixa sem fala, quando fala comigo._

_**You leave me breathless the way you look at me / **__Você me deixa sem ar da maneira como olha para mim_

_**You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through**__ / Você consegue desarmar, minha alma está brilhando_

_**Can't help but surrender, my everything to you **__/ Não posso evitar me render a você_

_**I thought I could resist you **__ / Pensei que pudesse resistir a você_

_**I thought that I was strong **__/ Pensei que fosse forte._

_**I didn't see it coming /**__ Não o vi chegando__**  
You took me by surprise and / **__Você me tomou de surpresa e__**  
You stole my heart before I could say no / **__Roubou meu coração antes que eu pudesse dizer não_

_**You leave me speechless **__/ Você me deixa sem fala__**  
The way you smile, the way you touched my face **__/ O seu cheiro, a maneira como você tocou meu rosto__**  
You leave me breathless **__/ Você me deixa sem ar__**  
There's something that you do, I can't explain **__/ Há algo que você faz, não posso explicar_

_**I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name **__/ Eu correria mil milhas só para ouvi você dizer meu nome_

_**Baby **__/ Meu bem_

Fiquei petrificado diante de tal melodia, era... Era linda. Meu peito se aqueceu como nunca pensei ser possível, o que representava tudo aquilo? De onde surgira aquela canção? Procurei o rosto de Bella, procurei a explicação para tudo aquilo.

Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas e um sorriso melancólico reinava em seus lábios, seus olhos permaneciam fechados e suas mãos recaíram sobre seu colo. Não ousei dizer nada, a música havia mexido com Bella tanto quanto havia mexido comigo, eu respeitei seu espaço, uma vez que eu mesmo precisava dele.

Algo dentro de mim se apertava, chorava e sorria como se eu já soubesse seu significado, mas eu não sabia, só sabia que essa música marcar com fogo minha alma e...

– Este... – a voz cortada de Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos. Fitei-a, ela agora estava de olhos abertos, mas não me encarava. – Este era meu presente de casamento para você... – suas palavras não foram compreendidas por mim de primeiro, mas quando o fiz, desejei não ter feito.

Uma onde de culpa e remorso me atingiu, eu não precisava perguntar para saber que esta música não fora criada agora, mas sim há anos atrás, antes de Renesmee nascer, quando deveríamos ter casado.

- Bella... – tentei dizer alguma coisa, tentei amenizar tudo aquilo, mas como poderia? Nada que eu fizesse repararia tudo que se passou, o passado era intocável, impossível de se mudar... Nada nunca seria diferente. E a culpa sempre me acompanharia.

Degustei lentamente do sabor verdadeiro da loucura, eu jamais me perdoaria... Eu jamais conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Bella sem me recordar do que havia feito, sem... Mais uma vez Bella cortou meus pensamentos.

- Esta musica, por muito tempo, foi motivo de aperto em meu peito... – fechei os olhos me afundando cada vez mais naquele desespero tão silencioso e esmagador. Bella nunca me perdoaria... Então senti sua mão a pegar a minha, convidando-me a fitá-la, eu não queria olhar, mas acho que não tinha o direito a escolha.

Em seus olhos eu pude ver um rio de lágrimas, mas seus lábios brilhavam em um sorriso caloroso, confundindo-me. – Mas eu queria que você soubesse antes de retornarmos... – Em sua voz não havia acusação ou dor, apenas... Amor? – Que eu ainda me sinto assim, nada mudou...

Suas palavras me surpreenderam, estaria ela brincando comigo? Talvez tentando minimizar minha culpa... Não... Pela primeira vez em anos, consegui ler Bella como consigo enxergar o fundo de um lago cristalino, só havia amor dentro daqueles olhos. – Com você eu me sinto viva... E daqui até a eternidade, viveremos todos os dias como os primeiros e os últimos dias da nossa vida.

Sua mão tocou minha face. – Estaremos juntos para sempre... – sua testa encostou na minha, aquecendo-me, amando-me com um olhar, um sorriso de esperança começou a surgir em meus lábios. – E este é o nosso momento, a nossa vida... Somos dois corpos em uma só alma... – Seus lábios roçaram nos meus. – Bem-vindo ao primeiro dia, do resto de nossas vidas. – e nossos lábios se conectaram, intensificando-se, permitindo que nossa união fosse total e eterna.

**N.B.: **Demorou, nos desesperamos pelo capítulo, mas ele chegou e abalou nosso alicerce. Demorou mas valeu toda a espera!

**OMG!** Simplesmente PERFEITO! Esse capítulo foi MARAVILHOSO, LINDO, ESPETACULAR, INCRÍVEL, nossa me falta adjetivos...

Eu simplesmente AMEI esse capítulo, eu amei beta-lo, lê-lo. Ele está demais não está?

Eu quero um Edward pra mim também! Quem não quer não é meninas... *-*

Quem gostou comentem, a Maria merece!

Quero, ou melhor, QUEREMOS MAIS MARIAAA!


	55. Ian e Sophie Sem estar betado

A viagem de volta não foi tão tranquila quanto a ida, por duas ou três vezes enjôos me atormentaram, causando em Edward um pânico incrivelmente irritante. Não que eu não estivesse feliz com todo seu zelo comigo e nossos filhos, mas o excesso estava ultrapassando todos os limites do bom-senso. Tentei lhe explicar, por algumas vezes, que tudo aquilo era comum em meu estado, mas ele não quis me ouvir, começou a se martirizar como se isso fosse ajudar de alguma maneira.

Irritada com tudo aquilo e disposta a não estragar nossa lua-de-mel com aquela situação frívola, desliguei-me de tudo a minha volta, aconcheguei-me no peitoril de Edward, sendo automaticamente envolvida por aqueles braços frios que eu tanto amava, fechei meus olhos e me forcei a mergulhar na inconsciência de um sono profundo e um pouco conturbado.

Edward me acordou com delicadeza quando estávamos para aterrissar, um sorriso gentil e tímido em seus lábios. – Achei que gostaria de estar acordada quando nos encontrarmos com Renesmee. – sua justificativa foi mais que suficiente para me fazer despertar instantaneamente; a saudade que sentia de minha pequena se fazia como um poderoso combustível naquele momento. – Como está se sentindo? – prosseguiu ele quando comecei a reunir meus pertences.

Ponderei por um breve instante, permitindo que meu corpo falasse mais alto que meus sentimentos. – Acho que estou bem... – declarei por fim, me permitir ponderar por mais alguns poucos segundos e retomei minha atividade anterior. – Um pouco cansada da viagem, mas bem...

Edward assentiu satisfeito e me ajudou com minha bolsa. – Os enjôos passaram? – indagou ele novamente enquanto me ajudava a levantar e sair da aeronave, ponderei novamente antes de responder, eu me sentia um pouco indisposta sim, mas Edward com certeza me privaria de caminhar por mim mesma quem dirá matar as saudades da minha filha.

-Passaram. – menti descaradamente, Edward parou no mesmo instante e me olhou ceticamente. – O que foi? – me fiz de desentendida e segui o caminho para pegar nossas malas. Edward bufou e me acompanhou.

-Francamente Bella! – reclamou enquanto colocava nossas malas em um carrinho. – Estamos casados! Eu te conheço um pouco! E você voltou a mentir absurdamente mal desde que eu descobri sobre Renesmee. – senti minhas bochechas corarem, virei-me de costas para ele e segui em direção ao saguão do aeroporto. – Não finja que não me ouviu, Isabella! – grunhiu ele e no mesmo segundo estava ao meu lado com nossas coisas.

Parei abruptamente e me virei para ele, irritada pela primeira vez em semanas, apontei o dedo indicador em sua direção. – Escute bem, Edward! – grunhi sentindo uma irritação desconhecida por mim em relação a meu marido desde tempos antigos. – Estamos a semanas longe de nossa filha, eu a quero em meus braços e não vai ser você com seu instinto super protetor se preocupando com minúcias que ira me impedir, está me ouvido?

Edward estava surpreso com minha atitude explosiva, na verdade, até eu estava, mas não iria voltar atrás, a saudade de Renesmee apertava meu peito com uma força descomunal, esmagadora, um sentimento horroroso sufocava-me e a única capaz de extingui-lo era minha menina.

-Bella... – Edward chamou-me ainda surpreso, suas mãos soltaram o carrinho e me envolveram em um abraço acolhedor. – Ei. Querida, não precisa ficar nervosa, ninguém vai te impedir de ver Renesmee, está bem? Fique calma, não precisa se exaltar. – Envergonhada com minha própria reação explosiva escondi meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço. Senti os lábios macios e frios dele beijando meus cabelos e suas mãos confortando-me carinhosamente.

-Desculpe, eu apenas... – eu nem sabia ao certo o que dizer, não havia motivos para aquela atitude explosiva, Edward nada havia feito além de zelar por minha segurança e a de nossos filhos.

-Shh... – sussurrou ele impedindo-me de explicar o inexplicável. – Está tudo bem, está tudo bem... Apenas se acalme, por favor. – Ele afastou meu rosto de seu corpo e me fitou, seus olhos, assim como seus lábios sorrindo encantadoramente. – Pense que assim que você se acalmar vamos nos juntar aos outros. – Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios com tal idéia, Edward estava certo, deveríamos estar felizes, nossa filha logo estaria em nossos braços, tínhamos uma família maravilhosa, e logo dois pequenos milagres estariam conosco, não havia motivo para reações agressivas ou culpa.

Edward se aproximou lentamente e logo após um leve roçar de lábios, envolveu-me em um beijo majestoso e calmo, repleto de amor e zelo, envolvi sua nuca com meus braços, me aproximando o máximo que minha barriga permitia, tentando nos fundir, tentando nos fazer um. E naquele instante, na mais importou.

Quebrando aquele momento maravilhoso, Edward começou a se afastar, rindo divertido. – Você é tão humana... – fiz careta diante de seu divertimento, eu não tinha culpa se meu marido era irresistível e eu parecia nunca estar saciada completamente dele. A contra gosto me afastei revirando os olhos, deixando claro meu desagrado.

-Vamos, - exigi voltando a caminhar. – Nossa filha está esperando! – Edward riu mais ainda e envolveu minha cintura enquanto com a outra mão empurrava o carrinho, seguimos tranquilamente para o saguão e, automaticamente, comecei a procurar pro entre aquela multidão de pessoas, aquele grupo tão deslumbrantemente destoante, a ansiedade foi tomando conta de cada célula minha e senti meu coração acelerando, onde eles estavam?

-Shh... – Pediu Edward ao pé de meu ouvido. – Não precisa se desesperar, eles estão ali no canto, a sua direita... – No mesmo instante virei meus olhos na direção indicada e então eu os vi, exatamente onde Edward dissera, todos eles, em toda sua beleza singular que tanto se destoava em meio a multidão, fazendo-me estacar onde estava e ofegar. Foi naquele momento em que eu a vi.

Linda e perfeita como sempre foi, minha menina estava no colo do avô Carlisle com uma rosa branca nas mãos, seus olhos pousaram em mim, um sorriso grandioso surgiu em seus lábios, ela pulou do colo do avô e veio correndo em nossa direção.

Tomada por pela emoção de ver minha filha novamente, sorri como nunca havia sorriso antes, me desvencilhei de Edward e corri da melhor maneira possível ao encontro de Renesmee, ouvindo um, cada vez mais distante, "Bella, calma..." o qual ignorei totalmente, eu não tinha olhos para mais nada a não ser minha pequena vindo ao meu encontro.

A distância parecia grande demais, o tempo corria tão lento quanto nunca antes aconteceu, parecia que eu jamais chegaria até Renesmee, muito embora eu corresse mais que meu corpo agüentava... Quando finalmente consegui alcançá-la, a embalei em meus braços com força, apertando-a o máximo possível contra mim, ergui-a no colo, deixando-a apoiada sobre minha enorme barriga, mesmo que isso me causasse um grande desconforto, não havia nada no mundo que fosse tirá-la dali. – Oh meu amor... – sussurrei em meio a beijos e lágrimas. – Que saudades de você... Que saudades...

Renesmee envolveu meu pescoço com força. – Eu também mamãe... – sussurrou ela manhosa, fazendo meu coração se apertar mais ainda.

-NÃO! – Ouvi uma dúzia de vozes diferentes gritando ao nosso entorno e diversas mãos tentando tirar Renesmee do meu colo, contudo eu não permitiria. Esperei tempo demais para tê-la de novo e não soltaria por nada nesse mundo.

-Bella vamos, solte Renesmee. – pediu Edward apreensivo tentando pega-la de mim sem sucesso algum, cada vez mais eu apertava minha menina contra mim. – Bella estou falando sério! Pelo amor de Deus! Você está apoiando-a em sua barriga! – grunhiu ele começando a se exaltar, mas eu não queria soltar, não queria me separar de minha filha, nunca mais.

-Bella... – Chamou Carlisle parecendo apreensivo, seu tom de médico fez com que eu voltasse levemente para a realidade, sentindo minha barriga doer absurdamente, entretanto, eu ainda não queria soltar minha menina, meu peito apertava como se solta-la fosse mandá-la para longe de mim novamente; eu sabia que eram os hormônios da gravidez agindo em mim, contudo eu não conseguia me controlar.

Ao invés de soltá-la, eu me ajoelhei no chão, causando um pânico maior ainda nos Cullens. – Bella, por favor. – implorou Edward também se ajoelhou ao nosso lado. – Por favor, meu amor... – mesmo angustiado como estava, ele ainda respeitava meu momento com Renesmee e não a arrancava a força de meus braços.

-Eu não quero machucá-la mamãe... – sussurrou Renesmee se afastando lentamente, um sorriso iluminado reluzindo em seus lábios. Lágrimas compulsivas escorriam por meus olhos; me vi afagando minha menina como se fosse a primeira vez que a via, nunca mais desejava me separar dela. Edward beijou a cabeça de nossa filha murmurando um "obrigado, querida" e, juntamente com Carlisle, me ergueu novamente.

-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Carlisle com sua postura de profissional preocupado. Suspirei, contorcendo levemente meu rosto em uma careta, minhas mãos pousaram sobre minha barriga dolorida, mentalizei um rápido pedido de desculpas aos meus pequenos explicando-lhes minha atitude.

-Estou... – declarei muito embora ainda sentisse um desconforto, pela expressão de Carlisle e Edward eu podia ver que eles sabiam que minha declaração não era verídica, mas nada disseram.

-Vamos para casa, sim? – pediu Edward cansado enquanto pegava nossa filha no colo, beijando-a com um sorriso terno nos lábios. Rosalie enganchou um de meus braços e Carlisle o outro, Emmett assumiu o carrinho com as bagagens, Alice e Jasper nos acompanharam de perto, abraçados.

A volta para casa foi tranquila embora minha barriga continuasse dolorida, Renesmee parecia alheia a isso e eu fiz questão de querer saber todos os detalhes de sua estada com seus tios e avós, desde seu comportamento até seus dias na escola e sua alimentação.

Risadas e carinhos vindos de Renesmee fizeram da volta para casa um momento especial para todos nós no carro, Carlisle e Esme no banco da frente e Edward, Renesmee e eu no banco de trás, nossa pequena princesa em nosso meio. Eu podia ver os olhos de Edward furtivamente me avaliando com preocupação pelo ocorrido no aeroporto, mas eu estava mais que disposta a ignorar aquilo, eu não queria muito pensar que eu poderia ter machucado meus outros filhos.

E foi o que fiz. Ignorei toda e qualquer preocupação ou dor, passamos o dia em família, distribuindo presentes, mostrando fotos, ouvindo as "aventuras" de Renesmee, mas eu sabia que não sairia impune, cedo ou tarde Edward viria me criticar, e foi o que ele fez, assim que colocamos nossa menina para dormir.

Está seria nosso primeiro dia em nossa casa nova, os Cullens, juntamente com Renesmee, haviam tratado de organizar os detalhes pendentes e a casa estava pronta para uso, com exceção do quarto dos bebês, estes ainda estavam vazios como eu havia desejado anteriormente.

Edward e eu estávamos em nosso quarto, eu estava terminando de colocar uma camisola quando ele me envolveu em um abraço por traz e descansou as mãos frias sobre minha barriga, sua hálito gelado encontrou meu pescoço, arrepiando-me e tão logo um beijo em meu ombro selou aquela doce tortura. Foi impossível não ofegar, eu estava nas mãos de Edward, e ele sabia disso. – Você me ama? – sussurrou ele.

Meu coração se acelerou e eu estremeci. – Sim... – consegui responder com dificuldade. Senti Edward esboçar um sorriso contra minha pele. Seus lábios envenenando minha pele.

-E você vai ser sincera quando eu perguntar? – sussurrou ele novamente, criando uma linha de beijo até o outro ombro.

-Sim... – sussurrei muito baixo, meu corpo começando a clamar pelo de meu marido, apreciando e desgostando daquela tortura.

-Bom... – declarou ele satisfeito. - Você está se sentindo bem? Sua barriga doe? Não minta para mim Isabella! – grunhiu ele autoritário e incrivelmente sedutor. Novamente ofeguei, meu corpo logo começou a clamar pelo de Edward; nós havíamos acabado de voltar de lua-de-mel, eu não deveria estar tão sedenta por seu corpo. Malditos hormônios!

-Eu estou bem... – sussurrei tentando capturar seus lábios, mas ele recuou, frustrando-me. Ele não tinha acreditado em minhas palavras. – Um pouco dolorida. – Admiti a contragosto. – Mas estou bem.

Percebi Edward se controlando para não brigar comigo, contudo me fiz de desentendida, eu não queria brigar, não na nossa primeira noite na casa nova. Toquei com delicadeza seu rosto pedindo, silenciosamente, que deixemos aquele fato de lado, que nos tornássemos um, como éramos.

Ainda preocupado, Edward cedeu e com delicadeza me conduziu até nossa cama, e permitiu que os desejos mais profundos do prazer nos envolvessem como se nada mais importasse...

(...)

Quase no mesmo instante em que senti o corpo de Edward se afastar do meu, despertei. Meu corpo já havia se acostumado e até mesmo viciado ao de meu _marido_ e agora se fazia quase impossível dormir tranquilamente sem tê-lo ao meu lado. Abri os olhos em tempo de ver Edward deixando o quarto apressado, mantendo a velocidade humana; aquilo me inquietou, não era fome, eu tinha certeza, Edward havia caçado antes de deixarmos o Brasil e mesmo que fosse, ele iria durante o dia para poder levar Renesmee com ele.

Inquieta, me levantei, vesti rapidamente minha camisola e me cobri com um robe qualquer; sai do quarto a procura de Edward, vozes baixas, estando uma delas bem angustiada e até mesmo chorosa, vinham do quarto de Renesmee, aquilo me preocupou, o que estaria acontecendo?

Me aproximei do quarto, a porta estava levemente aberta e pude ver através dela, Edward estava sentando na cama, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, Renesmee estava encolhida em seu colo, soluçando assustada. Meu coração falhou com aquela cena, estava prestes a adentrar no quarto e tomá-la em meus braços quando ouvi Edward falar.

-Shh... Está tudo bem querida, eu estou aqui com você... Nada irá acontecer, papai não vai deixar, eu prometo... Fique calma. – sussurrava ele amorosamente, suas mãos afagavam com delicadeza os cabelos de nossa menina.

Tomada pela surpresa e por mais algum sentimento desconhecido por mim, me mantive onde estava, fiquei em silêncio, apenas observando pela fresta, ciente que Edward estava concentrado demais no sofrimento de nossa menina para me perceber ali.

-Foi tão horrível, papai, aquele zumbi estava tentando me comer. – chorava Renesmee desolada, suas lágrimas molhando o peitoril de Edward e a cama em que sentava.

-Calma, querida, não foi real... Shh... Já passou. Foi só um pesadelo, não era real, nenhum zumbi vai tentar comer você. – prometeu ele paternalmente, contudo Renesmee continuava assustada. Ah... Então Renesmee havia tido um pesadelo. – suspirei mais aliviada por não ser nada realmente preocupante, muito embora todo aquele medo de minha menina estivesse me partindo o coração.

-Tio Emm disse que os zumbis gostam de comer criancinhas... – Soluçou Renesmee. A raiva me tomou, Emmett, sempre Emmett! Eu não precisava nem perguntar para saber que ele havia dado um jeito de deixar Renesmee assistir algum filme de terror envolvendo zumbis. Eu iria matá-lo!

Edward parecia ter a mesma opinião que eu, mesmo mantendo a voz mansa, sua expressão era demoníaca, e eu sabia que seus pensamentos estavam em possíveis maneiras dolorosas de matar Emmett, e vendo minha filha naquele nível de terror, eu não seria contra a qualquer atitude de Edward.

-Tio Emm está errado! – declarou Edward com firmeza. – Nenhum zumbi virá procurá-la, querida, eu te prometo, não há o que temer eu estou aqui... Nada de mal vai lhe acontecer... – Edward continuava repetindo isso a todo instante, até Renesmee se acalma, fato que demorou mais uns dez minutos e então, quando as lágrimas já haviam secado, Edward recomendo a nossa menina que voltasse a dormir, garantindo que nada lhe aconteceria, que ele estaria ali caso algum zumbi, ou qualquer outro monstro viesse pegá-la.

Renesmee ainda não parecia convencida, apertava com força o ursinho de pelúcia e olha apreensiva para todos os lados. – Mas e se eles estiverem no armário esperando para me pegar? – indagou a pequena olhando assustada para o armário. Achei que Edward fosse cortar de uma vez todo aquele medo de nossa filha e mandá-la dormir, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Edward sorriu com delicadeza e se levantou. – Eu vou olhar então se não há nenhum monstro no armário. – Com paciência, ele foi até o closet e passou um bom tempo lá e só voltou depois de gritar "Não tem nenhum monstro aqui.", Nessie pareceu bem mais aliviada, mas seu rosto ainda não estava totalmente tranqüilo.

-Você pode olhar de baixo da cama também, papai? Por favor? – pediu ela num sussurro. Em instantes vi Edward retornar e se ajoelhar ao lado da cama, para então olhar de baixo da cama.

-Não, nada aqui também! – jurou ele, levantou o corpo e ficou na altura de Renesmee. – O quarto está seguro! – um sorriso grandioso surgiu nos lábios de nossa filha e ela abraçou o pai com força.

-Obrigada papai. – meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas com aquela singela cena, Edward pode ter errado muito, assim como eu, mas uma coisa era certa, ele era um excelente pai, amava nossa filha mais que tudo nesse mundo, e eu sabia que já amava nossos filhos que ainda estavam em minha barriga também.

Naquele instante eu percebi que não importava se Edward era um vampiro ou não, se era capaz ou não, ele lutaria pela felicidade de nossa família, sempre arrumaria tempo para levar nossas meninas no balé, ou nosso pequeno ao futebol, sempre estaria a postos para intervir em uma briga entre as crianças, que sempre que preciso ele iria fazer o que estava fazendo naquele momento, tomando nossa filha assustada nos braços, fazendo segredo junto a si, fazendo dos seus passos mais por nossos filhos, mais por nossos tesouros.

Edward beijo o topo da cabeça de Renesmee e a ajudou a se deitar e antes que eles pudessem me perceber ali eu voltei ao meu quarto, ao som da canção de ninar soando pela doce voz de Edward, lágrimas ainda escorriam por meus olhos, a emoção de ver aquele momento tão intimo, tão encantadoramente único fez-me crer que eu havia "escolhido" o homem certo para ser pai de meus filhos. Pai e filha. Em seu pequeno e secreto momento na calada da noite. Eu não poderia estar mais realizada.

Os dias seguintes foram mais tranqüilos ou não, depende muito do ponto de vista, Edward quase matou Emmett por ter deixado Renesmee assistir um filme com zumbis, mas desistiu de tal idéia quando a própria Rosalie quis matar o marido pela estupidez e os demais Cullens ficarão _muito_ bravos com toda essa história.

E finalmente, começamos a preparar o quarto dos bebês, compramos moveis e utensílios, ursinhos e começamos a preparar o enxoval. Claro que finalmente era hora de pensar em dois pontos importantes, os nomes e os padrinhos; Edward e eu acabamos por escolher sem problema algum os padrinhos e concordamos que cada um deveria escolher um nome, contanto que o outro concordasse com a escolha, mas tínhamos até o nascimento para decidir.

Edward acabou se tornando cada vez mais protetor para comigo, coisa que estava me irritando profundamente e acabou gerando algumas pequenas brigas entre nós, mas nada muito sério. Por diversas vezes saí com Edward ou Alice ou Esme ou Rosalie para comprar roupinhas para os bebês, mas nada foi tão marcante como naquela tarde agradável em que meu marido e eu estávamos caminhando tranqüilos no shopping.

Como fazíamos em todas as lojas de bebês, entramos naquela também e começamos a escolher algumas coisas; eu estava distraída e tagarelando frivolamente com Edward quando subitamente ele ficou quieto.

-Edward? – chamei ainda atenta aos brinquedos e ursinhos que escolhia, estranhei o silêncio, fiquei irritada por estar falando sozinha. – Edward? – quando novamente não obtive resposta me virei brava. - Edward você está me ouv...? – minha voz morreu ao vê-lo tão compenetrado observando as roupinhas em sua mão. A preocupação me tomou. – Edward? – segui rapidamente até ele e toquei-lhe o braço. – Edward o que houve?

Ele nada disse, apenas me estendeu a roupinha em sua mão, seus olhos com um brilho intenso, eu podia ver a emoção dominando-o sem a menor dificuldade, eu conhecia aquele brilho, se vampiros pudessem chorar, Edward estaria chorando agora. Peguei a roupinha e a olhei, estacando no mesmo instante.

Era um uniforme de beisebol, idêntico aos que os Cullens usavam em suas partidas, mas no tamanho miniatura. Lindos. Graciosos. Uniformes completos, listrados, com direto a bonés e sapatos. Então eu entendi a emoção de Edward porque ela também se fez minha. Eram dois novos Cullens que estavam chegando, e seriam tão incrivelmente milagrosos como Renesmee era. Edward estava degustando pela primeira vez a sensação de ser pai desde o inicio, estava vivenciando aquilo que lhe fora tirado na primeira filha.

E em seu olhar eu consegui perceber o quanto ter estado ausente lhe doía, o quanto ele gostaria de ter feito o que estava fazendo agora, o quanto a vida tinha lhe arrancado. Entretanto, também vi naqueles olhos ocres intensos a determinação de ser um bom pai para nossas crianças, não só para brigar com eles ou lhes garantir uma vida confortável, mas um pai que se fizesse presente em todos os instantes, que lhes ensinaria coisas banais como jogar beisebol e também ensinaria o que eram valores e princípios. Um pai carinhoso, um porto seguro, assim como ele fora alguns dias atrás naquela noite escura para Renesmee.

Edward sempre estaria preso a sua adolescência, e talvez, daqui a algum tempo, eu também estaria, após algum tempo não poderíamos assumir nossa direito de pai e mãe perante os outros, e isso lhe doía, eu sabia que sim, também me apertava, mas ele sempre estaria ali, sempre seria o que nossos filhos mais precisassem... Um amigo, um companheiro, um confidente... Um pai.

Lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos, assim como um sorriso sereno em meus lábios, meu coração de mãe respirava tranqüilo vendo que nunca, jamais meus pequenos tesouros estariam desamparados, nunca lhes faltaria um abraço depois de um pesadelo, nunca lhes faltaria um beijo depois de daquele tombo de bicicleta, nunca lhes faltaria aquele sorriso orgulhoso após uma nota alta, ou aquela torcida vibrante em meio ao seu grande jogo de futebol. Finalmente aquela carência que nunca consegui suprir com Renesmee seria erradicada, para todo o sempre.

Encontrei o olhar de Edward, deixando-o saber toda minha alegria com todo aquele simbolismo, era nosso tempo, era o tempo de nossos filhos, e nós poderíamos comemorar felizes, por quê... Bem ou mal, certo o errado, preparados ou não, éramos pais, e haviam três preciosidades maravilhosas dependendo de nós.

Edward tomou minha mão e puxou-me para perto, seus lábios capturaram os meus com delicadeza e glória, degustamos da felicidade e do medo do desconhecido tão claro que estava por vir.

Mais dias se passaram, Edward estava a cada dia mais insuportável, não me deixava sozinha um minuto se quer, me impedia até mesmo de tomar um copo de água sozinha, desde que voltamos do Brasil ele não mais saiu para caçar, seus olhos já estavam mais negros do que qualquer escuridão que eu já tenha conhecido, as olheiras sobre seus olhos a muito não se faziam tão intensas, os hormônios estavam me matando, tudo parecia absurdamente errado e minha paciência chegou ao limite.

Foi então, em um dia nublado, como quase todos em Forks que eu explodi, fiquei nervosa e agressiva e mandei todos os Cullens caçarem, bem longe de dali, e que Edward fosse com eles, por um bom tempo.

-Bella, - Edward tentava me dissuadir, tentava se aproximar para me abraçar, contudo eu recuei com afinco e firmeza. – Tente ser razoável, queria. Não há necessidade deu ir caçar, eu estou bem. Venha, vamos sentar...

-NÃO! – Gritei com raiva. Meu dedo indicador foi na direção da sua cara. – Você e todos os seus irmãos, juntamente com seus pais vão caçar! E bem longe daqui! Eu não quero ver a cara de nenhum de vocês até amanhã! Não quero mais vê-lo aqui até que seus olhos estejam tão claros que eu possa ver meu reflexo neles! – Minha voz era autoritária e raivosa, eu podia sentir meu coração disparado e minha barriga endurecer, mas eu não ligava, tudo que eu queria era que Edward com aqueles olhos escuros e toda aquela proteção bem longe de mim.

-Bella, por favor... – Tentava ele. – Você não pode se estressar e... – eu o cortei.

-Exatamente! – exclamei. – Eu não posso me estressar e eu só irei me acalmar quando você estiver bem longe daqui! – ouvi Renesmee, a qual estava atrás de nós sentada em seu cadeirão almoçando suspirar resignada, ela me conhecia bem e sabia que seria em vão qualquer tentativa de Edward de me fazer mudar de idéia.

-Ao menos deixe Esme ficar com você, seus olhos estão claros... Ou quem sabe Rosalie, ela também está alimentada e... – novamente eu o cortei cutucando seu peito com meu dedo.

-Eu quero **todos** vocês bem longe daqui! – fui firme. – Se há alguém que pode ficar esse alguém é minha filha e só!

Edward estava a beira do histerismo, desesperado para conseguir qualquer coisa. – Bella você está a ponto de dar a luz, e se... – Novamente o cortei.

-Se alguma coisa acontecer eu ligarei para Ângela, e quanto antes você for, antes você volta, está perdendo tempo aqui. – minha agressividade era irracional até mesmo para mim, mas eu não estava disposta a ceder, nem um milímetro que fosse.

Edward se calou por um momento, angustiado, procurando algum argumento, alguma maneira de falar que não fosse me alterar mais do que eu já estava, ele sabia que aquela discussão não estava me fazendo bem. - Ao menos, prometa-me que irá me ligar se sentir qualquer coisa. – pediu ele a beira do pânico.

Voltei-me em sua direção e o encarei ferozmente, minhas mãos foram para o bolso da sua calça e dali eu retirei seu celular, taquei-o no chão com força e pisei em cima, destruindo o aparelho sem dó alguma. Edward me encarou desacreditado. – Agora se sua família gosta do celular deles é bom que todos eles estejam aqui. – apontei para o balcão da cozinha. – Antes de vocês partirem e suma daqui de uma vez! – ordenei gesticulando a porta dos fundos.

-Bella... – Edward tento argumentar, entretanto, bastou um simples olhar para se calar. Ele não sabia o que fazer, contudo, eu sabia que ele estava a ponto de ceder. O silêncio intenso entre nós era quase palpável, eu não agüentava mais Edward ou qualquer outro dos Cullens me tratando como se eu fosse feita de porcelana, eu precisava de um pouco de descanso deles. Renesmee foi quem quebrou o silêncio:

-É melhor vocês irem papai. – disse ela com toda sua delicadeza, Edward encarou-a numa mistura de surpresa e incredibilidade, eu podia ver em seu olhar a mistura de sentimentos aos quais ele simplesmente não estava acostumado em seus noventa anos de vida, sabia que era difícil ir contra seus hábitos, mas agora, ele não tinha muitas opções. – Tudo ficará bem, - prometeu nossa menina em toda sua inocência e graça. – Eu estarei aqui com a mamãe, e vocês estarão de volta amanhã ao amanhecer, não há o que temer, tudo dará certo.

Cansada psicologicamente daquela discussão, me afastei, permitindo aos dois um pouco de privacidade, muito embora eu ainda estivesse ouvindo-os e os observando do outro lado da cozinha. Renesmee sorriu graciosamente. – Mamãe precisa de descanso... Precisa espairecer um pouquinho... – Virei-me de costa, fingindo não ouvir o que diziam, pelo reflexo da janela vi Edward pegar nossa filha no colo.

-Você já viu a mamãe nervosa assim? – indagou ele em uma voz mansa. Renesmee assentiu com a cabeça.

-Na maioria das sextas a noite ela ficava assim, exaltada, mas ela sempre estava bem novamente no domingo. – fechei meus olhos respirando fundo, ainda me surpreendia como Renesmee percebia coisas que jamais pensei deixar transparecer. Pelo tom angustiante em sua voz eu conseguia perceber o medo envolvendo-a, e a ansiedade em realizar minha vontade para que talvez eu não tivesse que apelar para qualquer coisa com meu passado aos sábados.

Doeu-me ver o quão traumático toda minha história havia sido para minha filha, mesmo que eu tivesse me empenhado ferozmente em não deixar-lhe tomar conhecimento de nada. Mas algumas coisas, só o tempo poderia levar.

Depois de muito recear, Edward e os demais Cullens acabaram por acatar meu pedido, apenas depois de Renesmee e Carlisle insistirem muito, Carlisle não gostava da idéia de deixar Renesmee e eu sozinha, mas alegou que o mal que estava me fazendo toda aquela situação era pior que um eventual contratempo.

Renesmee foi montar seus quebra-cabeças e por um bom tempo, eu a ajudei, distraindo-nos com aquele passatempo tão antigo para nós. Próximo à hora do almoço, Renesmee foi para o piano tocar um pouco enquanto, ao som daquelas melodias tão delicadas de minha filha, eu me coloquei a preparar o almoço.

Mal tinha começado, eu me dei conta do quão mal acostumada Edward havia me deixado, uma tarefa tão simples como aquela estava me cansando excessivamente, minha barriga estava dura, tensa, eu sentia a dificuldade me atingir até mesmo no simples ato de andar.

Tentei ignorar o máximo possível aquela dor incomoda em meu ventre e em minhas pernas, tentei convencer a mim mesma que aquilo não era nada, mas no fundo, eu estava apavorada.

Panelas no fogo. Uma dor aguda. Água fervendo. Uma nova dor. O Tic Tac do relógio. Meu ventre se contrai. As teclas do piano a tocar. Meu ventre relaxa. Um mexer no refogado. Mais uma dor. A respiração ofegante. A dor se acentua. Eu conhecia essa dor. Eu não queria me ouvir. Meus punhos se cerram. Eu tento me acalmar. Mais uma dor vem. Meu fôlego é arrancado de meus pulmões. Tento me segurar na pia, mas não mais tenho forças. A dor persiste. Um grito agudo escapa de meus lábios. Caio no chão.

-Mamãe? – ouso a voz apavorada de minha menina, sinto suas mãozinhas sobre meus ombros. – Mamãe, o que houve?

Tento acalmá-la, dizer que tudo estava bem, que não era nada demais, mas, puta que pariu que dor! Eu não me lembro de ter doído tanto quando fora Renesmee a nascer. Um novo gemido fugiu de meus lábios quando uma nova contração veio. Minhas mãos seguravam com força minha barriga, na esperança furada de tentar conter a dor, minha respiração ofegante não se fazia suficiente para respirar. Eu estava em pânico.

-Os bebês... – consegui dizer, minha cabeça se apoiou no armário da cozinha, minhas unhas quase perfuravam minha pele. – Vão nascer... – Lágrimas se formaram em meus olhos e rapidamente escorreram por meus olhos, sem eu nem mesmo saber se eram de alegria ou medo, dor ou plenitude.

O rosto de Renesmee ficou branco e ela ficou estática em minha frente, somente quando uma nova contração me fez gemer de dor ela se recobrou, levantando-se rapidamente. – Vou ligar para tia Âng! – não, não! Os bebês iriam nascer! Não era Ângela que eu queria comigo! Não desta vez! – mais uma contração. Um novo grito. Eu estava perdida.

As lágrimas escorriam por meu rosto compulsivamente, a dor me assustava, me alegrava... Tentei me levantar, mas fora inútil, eu era refém da dor. – Filha! – chamei, impedindo-a de ir até o telefone, no mesmo instante ela voltou, ajoelhou a minha frente, eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos, a vontade de chorar e ser fraca ameaçando tomá-la, mas minha filha tentou não demonstrar nada disso. Tentou me tranqüilizar e eu lhe fui grata por isso.

-Eu estou aqui, mamãe, tudo vai ficar bem. – um sorriso tão sereno surgiu em seus lábios que me passou uma paz magnífica, a qual eu fui muito grata. Renesmee se levantou e apagou todos os fogos do fogão acesos. Mais uma vez lhe fui grata interiormente por sua maturidade.

-Filha... – chamei ofegante, a dor estava aumentando. – Preste atenção no que a mamãe vai lhe dizer... – pedi tentando me manter firme, minhas mãos pressionando cada vez mais minha barriga. – Preciso que você vá encontrar seu pai. – pedi antes de reprimir um gemido, eu não conseguiria me manter sã por muito mais tempo. – Siga seu cheiro, fique atenta aos ruídos, vá aonde ele costuma te levar para caçar... Não sei. Ache-o, por favor!

Renesmee assentiu, séria, e começou a se levantar. – Certo, deixe-me apenas ligar para tia Âng... – cortei-a, segurando-a pelo braço, impedindo que se afastasse.

-Não! – gritei. – Apenas vá encontrar seu pai! Por favor... – Renesmee franziu o cenho, nervosa. Tentei manter minha respiração profunda, querendo não assustar muito Renesmee, mas esta tarefa estava se mostrando cada vez mais difícil.

-Mas mamãe... – Renesmee tentou argumentar novamente, seu pânico cada vez mais claro para mim; eu queria acalmá-la, dizer-lhe que tudo estava bem, mas, diabos, no momento eu estava precisando que alguém dissesse isso para mim! E não o contrário!

-Renesmee preste... Agr... Preste atenção... – falei ofegante. – Seu pai esperou muito por isso... Não posso tirar esse momento dele! Não posso! Ele já se odeia por não ter estado no seu nascimento... Arg... Não posso negar-lhe esse momento. – lágrimas começaram a rolar por meus olhos. – Por favor, vá depressa, querida! Faça isso por mim! Por favor... – pedi num sussurro quase inaudível. – Apenas... Por favor, vá.

Vi os olhos de minha menina se banharem em lágrimas, comovida, ao mesmo passo que vi a determinação e a força nascer em seus olhos. Ela assentiu, confiante. – Eu vou voltar logo. – Renesmee beijou minha testa e se levantou. – Eu prometo! – e então desapareceu, em sua velocidade sobre-humana.

Finalmente sozinha eu me permiti gritar, com força, liberando toda a dor até então reprimida. Minhas mãos pressionavam com força minha barriga, numa tentativa frustrada de manter os bebês ali por mais tempo.

-Pense, Bella, pense...! – ordenei a mim mesma, eu precisava adiar o parto, o que eu poderia fazer, o que? – uma nova contração. Um novo gemido. - Por Deus que dor horrível!

Minha mente divagou por tudo que vivi no nascimento de Renesmee, por todos os livros que li sobre esse momento, por qualquer informação que eu já tivesse adquirido e então me lembrei. – Um banho... Isso! – Eu havia lido em um livro qualquer que a água quente costumava acalmar o bebê. Também relembrei-me de como Renesmee ficava serena quando eu cantava.

Então era isso. Devagar, muito devagar, eu comecei a me arrastar em direção ao banheiro, minha voz rouca e quebradiça começou a cantar, baixinho, a canção de ninar de Renesmee. Eu só precisava ganhar tempo, logo os Cullens estariam aqui, logo tudo estaria bem. Eu só precisava adiar um pouco tudo isso.

A dor aumentava, arrancava-me o ar, perfurava meu ventre sem qualquer piedade e com tamanho afinco que comecei a me perguntar se este seria meu fim. A vida nunca pareceu tão incrivelmente próxima do fim como naquele momento. Aquela dor, aquele desespero não era nada comparado a dor do parto de Renesmee. Agora era pior, muito pior. A dor era dobrada. O medo era triplicado. A força era cortada pela metade...

-Se acalmem, meus amores... – sussurrei em meio as lágrimas quando uma nova contração forçou-me a me curvar tamanha a dor. – Por favor... – pedi angustiada, começando a acreditar que aquilo era inútil, mas eu não iria desistir. Não tão fácil.

Rastejei-me até o banheiro e liguei a água quente, no mesmo instante em que me sentava no piso do banheiro, embaixo da água quente, ainda vestida, permitindo que a água quente caísse sobre minha barriga. Apoiei minha cabeça na parede. Fechei meus olhos. Minhas mãos descansaram sobre meu ventre. Minhas pernas se dobraram, abertas.

Uma breve oração se formou em minha mente. A dor e a anestesia devido ao cansaço físico-emocional me consumiam. Minha respiração ameaçava se acalmar, mas era cortada pela dor que sem qualquer piedade arrancava-me o ar.

Meus lábios balbuciavam, agora já bastante incoerentes, canções tranqüilas, ainda na tentativa frustrada de acalmar meus pequenos apressadinhos. Minhas lágrimas, assim como meu suor, se misturaram as águas do chuveiro, minhas energias foram se afastando de mim tornando cada contração mais dolorosa e intensa. Eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Queria pensar com clareza, achar alguma solução, decidir o que fazer agora, mas eu mal conseguia mais pensar.

Minha mente estava estática na dor e na idéia de que meus pequenos milagres estavam para chegar. Eu queria rir. Eu queria chorar. As emoções se embaralhavam, tão intensas e fundidas que era impossível se perceber qual se sobre-saltava, ou qual era equivocada.

A dor aumentava. Minha lucidez diminuía. Eu logo perderia a consciência, eu sabia disso. Me apavorava a idéia de padecer antes que alguém estivesse aqui para zelar por meus filhos. Talvez continuar embaixo do chuveiro fosse tolice, se eu desmaiasse ali, um acidente pudesse se suceder. Era melhor voltar para meu quarto. Ao menos lá nada poderia acontecer de muito sério.

Com esse pensamento desliguei o chuveiro e comecei a me arrastar para o quarto. Ofegante. Dolorida. Cansada. No meio do caminho uma dor soberana arrancou-me o ar e um grito estridente, cai no chão, contorcendo-me, senti um líquido viscoso por entre minhas pernas, apavorando-me ao perceber que a bolsa rompera. Então havia chegado a hora.

Desisti de tentar chegar a cama, me permiti repousar ali mesmo, no chão do quarto, sem conseguir me decidir se gastava o restante de minhas forças para gritar ou para me manter sã por mais alguns instantes.

Minhas mãos seguravam com força minha barriga. Minha voz já não mais existia. Minha respiração diminuía. A dor aumentava, traiçoeira, encantadoramente traiçoeira. Fechei meus olhos. Pedi aos céus que descontasse em mim todas suas iras e frustrações, mas que não permitissem que nada de mal acontecesse aos meus pequenos tesouros, eles não tinham culpa de nada. Não mereciam sofrer. Era tudo que eu precisava para padecer em paz.

Me concentrei na idéia de ver minha família aumentar. No sorrido de minha filha. No olhar de meu marido. Era apenas esse tipo de pensamento que eu deseja inundar minha mente. Um som estranho de sirene começou a soar cada vez mais próximo aos meus ouvidos. Estranhei. Mas estava cansada demais para tentar entender.

Um estrondo se seguiu e eu pude ouvir a voz apavorada do anjo com quem me casara gritar por meu nome. Nem tive a oportunidade de abrir os olhos e já senti suas mãos acolhendo-me em seu colo. – Bella... Bella fale comigo, Bella! – pedia ele em meio ao pânico. Eu queria dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, contundo não conseguia mais me mexer.

Senti outras mãos frias tocando-me e uma voz tão doce quanto a de meu marido, seria Carlisle? Provavelmente. Mas eu não tinha como saber com certeza. Então novas mãos, agora quentes, começaram a me tocar e logo algo foi pressionado contra meu nariz e minha boca, o ar ficou mais acessível.

Senti ser-me deslocada por uma taboa e meu braço ser espetado. Eu queria entender, queria compreender o que estava acontecendo e me forcei a abrir os olhos só para então encontrar aquele olhar tão amado por mim. Repleto de medo e glória. – Bella... Oh, Bella. – Edward nem mesmo conseguia falar, devido a emoção, suas mãos tomaram as minhas e as beijaram.

A dor começara a ceder, fato que agradeci interiormente. Olhei a nossa volta e pude ver Carlisle e mais um para-médico, ambos trabalhando com afinco. Estávamos em uma ambulância. E então a consciência me tomou, nossos filhos iriam nascer! Sorri abertamente e voltei a fitar Edward, segurando sua mão com a pouca força que tinha. – Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor... – jurou ele tentando me tranqüilizar. – Eu estou aqui com você, tudo vai ficar bem.

Soltei sua mão e retirei o inalador de meu rosto, eu precisava dizer. – Eles vão nascer, Edward... – sussurrei quase sem forças, mas meu sorriso era enorme e satisfeito. Era mais uma missão cumprida.

Edward também sorriu abertamente, em estado de plenitude e recolocou o inalador em meu rosto. – Sim, meu amor. Logo nossos filhos estarão aqui conosco, você verá! – ternamente, ele afagou meus cabelos molhados e desgrenhados, observando-me com verdadeira adoração. Mantive meu olhar preso a Edward, ignorando todo o resto, as contrações, a conversa intensa entre os dois médicos, o medo, tudo. Edward estava ali comigo, agora eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes, permitindo que todo o cansaço se apoderasse do meu corpo, concentrei-me apenas nas mãos suaves de Edward afagando-me os cabelos, e sua voz doce prometendo estar ao meu lado a todo momento. As dores vinham, cada vez menos espaçosas, cada vez mais intensas, mas eu não mais sentia dor, Carlisle provavelmente havia me dado uma anestesia ou qualquer coisa parecida.

O percurso foi rápido e quando eu menos esperei, já estava sendo acomodada a uma cama de hospital, repleta de aparelhos e uma equipe médica muito bem treinada. Meus filhos estavam seguros agora. Edward não soltou minha mão nem por um único minuto e isso me acalmava, me transmitia segurança. Eu não sentia mais medo.

-Edward? – ouvi a voz totalmente tensa e profissional de Carlisle chamá-lo. Mantive meus olhos fechados, contudo, me concentrei na conversa que se iniciava.

-Sim? – respondeu ele, sua voz era controlada, muito embora eu pudesse sentir o leve tom de histeria em sua voz.

-Dr. Pedro e eu acreditamos que talvez agora uma cesariana seja a melhor opção para Bella e os bebês. – declarou meu sogro.

Senti Edward ficar tenso, eu também me vi apreensiva, eu não queria uma cesariana. – Bella e eu havíamos concordado que o melhor fosse parto normal. – contrapôs meu marido.

-Sei que sim, Edward. – A voz do meu obstetra soou próxima a mim. – Mas devido ao estado debilitado em que Bella se encontra, talvez possa ser perigoso tanto para Bella quanto para os bebês se insistirmos em um parto normal.

O pânico me tomou naquele instante, como assim perigoso para os bebês? O que estava acontecendo? – Eu quis abrir os olhos e falar, quis abraçar Edward, buscar consolo em seu colo, mas meu corpo parecia não responder aos meus movimentos.

As mãos de Edward apertaram as minhas. – Eles estão em risco? – Meu marido nem mesmo conseguia mais esconder o pavor em sua voz.

-A situação é delicada, mas eles ainda estão bem, os três. Contudo, insistir em um parto normal irá exigir de Bella muito mais energia e ela já se encontra muito debilitada, e quanto aos bebês, eles precisam sair. Se esperarmos mais eles podem sofrer por falta de oxigênio uma vez que Bella ainda não possui dilatação suficiente para ocorrer um parto normal seguro. – Dr. Pedro explicou cuidadosamente, como se soubesse que eu estava ouvindo e tentava não me apavorada.

-Mas a decisão é sua, filho. – interveio Carlisle polidamente. – Se você quiser esperar um pouco, tentar pelo parto normal... Você é o marido e o pai, o que você decidir será feito. – Eu podia sentir toda a apreensão de Edward, podia ver sua luta interna, sua indecisão, sem saber o que fazer, eu podia sentir o medo de tomar a decisão errada apavorando-o. Eu queria poder ajudá-lo, queria poder dividir seu fardo. Tomar juntos a melhor decisão, mas eu não possuía forças para falar, tão pouco para abrir meus olhos. Edward precisaria decidir sozinho, e no final, eu o apoiarei em sua decisão.

Um silêncio conturbado se instalou, eu sentia as mãos de Edward afagando meus cabelos, sentia a tensão, o medo que emanavam dele, percebi sua respiração profunda e quase pude ouvir a breve prece pedindo ajuda escapar por seus lábios, até que em fim, Edward falou. – Existe alguma maneira de Bella estar lúcida e consciente durante a cirurgia?

-Podemos dar-lhe um estimulante. – garantiu Dr. Pedro com firmeza.

Edward apertou minha mão. - Façam a cesariana! – bastou suas palavras escaparem por seus lábios o alvoroço se fez intenso a nossa volta; vozes ansiosas, passos apressados, instrumentos se movendo, aparelhos sendo ligados, tudo parecia muito próximo e muito longe de mim, a única coisa realmente em todo aquele alvoroço era os beijos cálidos de Edward sobre meu rosto.

O tempo se fez inerte, muito rápido, muito devagar. Era difícil descrever. Eu vi meu corpo ser manipulado como um boneco de fantoche, senti-me despertar e conseguir abrir os olhos para ver Edward ao meu lado, assim como senti perder todo e qualquer movimento ou sensibilidade do pescoço para baixo. Tudo pareceu assustador, mas bastava eu firmar meus olhos sobre os de Edward para sentir-me segura e amparada.

Quanto tempo tudo durou? Era difícil dizer... Assim como era impossível descrever as emoções que me tomavam. Meu peito parecia querer arrebentar de alegria e temor. O medo que algo de ruim acontecesse a um de meus filhos era enlouquecedor. O medo de ver a decepção ou a dor nos olhos de Edward eram suficientes para me fazerem orar aos deuses que não permitissem que desgraça alguma recaísse sobre aquela sala.

Ouvi Carlisle narrar algumas coisas para Edward e também escutei-o sussurrar algumas coisas para mim, mesmo mais consciente minha mente parecia alheia a tudo, nada que eras dito conseguia se prender em minha mente. Tudo parecia irreal demais. Foi então que aconteceu...

Afinado. Estridente. Maravilhoso, o choro encantador de um de meus filhos soou acima de qualquer outra coisa. Meu coração disparou ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e logo transbordaram percorrendo meu rosto intensamente.

O olhar de Edward encontrou o meu por um breve segundo e eu pude ver a felicidade e a plenitude ali crescer, nossos sorrisos brotaram rapidamente, Edward tomou minha mão e beijou minha testa murmurando "Obrigado.", logo após Dr. Pedro declarar satisfeito. – É um menino.

Meu peito se aqueceu, senti meu coração fraquejar diante de tamanha alegria. Edward e eu voltamos nosso olhar para o pequeno embrulho choroso no colo do emocionado Carlisle, soluçando de alegria estiquei meus braços, querendo alcançar meu pequeno mocinho chorão.

Meus olhos estavam vidrados na pequena criatura tão magicamente perfeita que fora entregue a mim, emocionando-me ao cessar seu choro assim que se acomodara em meus braços. Seus olhinhos tão pequenos e achocolatados como os meus, encarara-me por um breve instante antes de se entregar ao sono tranqüilo.

Minha mão afagou deslumbrada o pequeno rostinho aconchegado na curvatura de meu pescoço. – Meu pequeno príncipe. – sussurrei em meio a lágrimas, o sorriso cada vez maior em meus lábios. A fascinação dominava-me. Como poderia existir uma criaturinha tão perfeita? Tão maravilhosamente perfeita?

Eu estava petrificada naquele momento, sentido a pele frágil e macia de meu filho roçar-se em meu rosto, sentia seus dedinhos delicados e pequenos tocando-me aleatoriamente. Edward nos abraçava emocionado, apreciando também daquele momento tão intimo, tão puro, quebrado apenas por um novo choro, tão estridente e majestoso quanto o de meu filho.

-É uma menina! – Dr. Pedro declarou exultante. Novas lágrimas, novas emoções. Edward soluçava, um choro comovido, sem lágrimas, sem dor. A alegria e a plenitude nos acertaram firmemente. Carlisle logo apareceu, sorrindo, emocionado, carregando um novo embrulho, desta vez rosa, e o aconchegou em meu outro braço, fazendo minha menina se acalmar no mesmo instante.

-Nossas filhas...! – Sussurrou Edward aos soluços. Seus lábios pressionavam com força minha testa. Seu corpo irradiava alegria. Eu sabia que Edward degustava da mesma sensação de felicidade que eu. Eram nossos filhos. Estavam ali, conosco. Saudáveis. Duas promessas vivas que pedras e buracos poderiam existir no caminho da vida, mas no final, valia a pena o sofrimento.

Os dois pequenos foram levados para rápidos exames e uma limpeza mais profunda, enquanto eu também era limpa e levada para o quarto. Edward se dividiu entre estar comigo e observando nossos filhos com verdadeira devoção.

Tive a graça de presenciar o momento em que Carlisle parabenizou seu filho pela dádiva alcançada, um momento tão puro, tão encantadoramente lindo, onde um pai ensinava seu filho as emoções de ser um pai e aprendia as novas emoções de ser avô.

Assim que fora liberado, nossos filhos vieram se alimentar em meus seios, juntos, tranqüilos, sem presa, permitindo a Edward e eu admirá-los com devoção. Carlisle havia nos deixou a sós, indo avisar as boas novas ao restante do pessoal.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado na cama, abraçando-me por trás, apreciando nossos filhos, enquanto eles se alimentavam com afinco. O silêncio era agradável e incrivelmente agraciado. – Você já escolheu o nome dela? - perguntei após alguns instantes em silêncio.

Edward assentiu sem tirar os olhos de nossos filhos. – Sim, gostaria de chamá-la de Sophie, vem de Sophia, em latim significa sabedoria, pois eu tenho certeza que não só ela... – ele tocou gentilmente o rosto de nossa filha e em seguida o de nosso filho. – Mas os dois tem muito a me ensinar.

Sorri sentindo novas lágrimas caírem por meu rosto. – A nos ensinar. – corrigi em concordância. – Então será Sophie. Sophie Cullen. – repeti satisfeita com a escolha.

Um breve silêncio se instalou novamente, Edward quebrou-o desta vez. – E você? Já escolheu o nome do nosso pequeno?

Assenti em resposta, soltando uma leve risada ao perceber que ambos havíamos escolhido nomes segundo seu significado. – Ian. – declarei firmemente. – Ian em eslavo significa Deus é gracioso; - minha boca se fechou numa leve linha antes de continuar minha explicação. – Depois de tudo que vivi. Depois de tudo que presenciei, eu não posso negar o quão bondoso Deus é. – Recostei minha cabeça no peitoril de Edward. – Temos muito o que lhe agradecer.

Edward assentiu concordando e beijou minha testa. – Deus tem sido muito piedoso conosco, principalmente ao nos dar nossos três tesouros; Renesmee, Sophie e Ian Cullen. – o sorriso surgiu nos lábios de ambos, nossos olhares se cruzaram e um beijo terno se seguiu. – Eu amo você, obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz deste mundo.

-Obrigada por me amar. – respondi antes de beijá-lo novamente ciente de que nossa família era linda e perfeita.

* * *

_**Bom gente, faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, né? Desculpem-me por isso...**_

_**Vim apenas dizer que demorei tanto porque estava esperando a copia do capitulo corrigida pela beta, mas como a mesma esta enrolada, eu resolvi postar sem a correção e quando eu receber o capitulo betado eu posto novamente!**_

_**Obrigada a todos que tem lido e comentado a fic!**_

_**M.R.P.**_


	56. Parabéns, minha Bella

**POV Edward **

Não há palavras para descrever o pavor que senti quando Renesmee apareceu em meio a nossa caçada alegando que Bella estava em trabalho de parto, foi como sentir seu corpo inteiro padecer sobre um mar de desespero frente a ignorância do futuro. Creio que foram poucas as vezes que o medo me envolveu com tamanha intensidade; se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo... Se algo tivesse acontecido a Bella ou a um dos bebês... – Era arrepiante e desesperador só mesmo o pensamento, eu preferia nem imaginar tais hipóteses.

Mas assim como diz o nome do meu pequeno campeão Deus _é_ gracioso, e não permitiu qual mal algum padecesse sobre minha família, e dando mais do que um dia eu poderia sonhar, estar presente no momento mais majestoso e incrível que já presenciei em toda minha existência, o nascimento de meus filhos; finalmente a culpa por não estar nesse momento tão único quando fora Renesmee a nascer, começou a ceder.

Ali, naquele momento, tendo Bella, a qual amamentava nossos dois caçulas, encostada em meu peitoril, eu podia, com toda a convicção que eu sou o homem mais afortunado e feliz desse mundo. Eu não merecia metade do que tinha agora.

Meus olhos se faziam hipnotizados por aquela cena tão extraordinariamente bela, que era meus filhos sendo alimentados com carinho e amor pela mulher que amo; meu coração nunca pareceu tão vivo e nunca me senti tão humano como agora o fazia. Eu era feliz. Muito feliz.

Bella e eu, naqueles poucos minutos sozinhos no quarto, intercalávamos nossos olhares, ora direcionando a nossas preciosidades, ora um para o outro, declarando silenciosamente juras de amor eterno e gratidão. O mundo pertencia a nós e a felicidade finalmente se fazia palpável para nós.

Não demorou muito eu comecei a escutar passos vindos do corredor e os pensamentos de minha família, quebrando, ao menos para mim, aquele momento eterno.

-Por que não podemos entrar também? – reclamava Emmett, irritado. – Eu quero conhecer meus sobrinhos!

-Shh! – exigiu Jasper. – Estamos em um hospital e já explicamos que Renesmee tem que entrar primeiro e depois entraremos! Eles precisando de um momento só deles!

Emmett bufou irritado enquanto se indignava mentalmente por não poder entrar e conhecer seus sobrinhos, os demais estavam ansiosos, mas compreendiam e concordavam que Renesmee deveria ser a primeira a entrar e nós deveríamos ter um momento nosso. Não era algo que havíamos pedido ou se quer pensado, mas agradeci interiormente pela sensibilidade de meus irmãos e meus pais, aquele momento realmente era importante.

Carlisle abriu a porta lentamente e incentivou Renesmee a entrar, embora ela não desse mais que dois passos pra dentro do quarto. Bella e eu a encaramos e sorrimos, orgulhosos, por termos uma filha tão preciosa como aquela.

Cuidadosamente, eu aconcheguei Bella nos travesseiros e me aproximei de Renesmee envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado e caloroso. – Papai está muito, muito, muito orgulhoso de você, querida! E muito grado! – sussurrei sem conseguir e sem querer esconder minha felicidade, meu orgulho. Separei-me levemente dela e encontrei seus olhos confusos, felizes e até mesmo assustados. – Você foi muito corajosa hoje. – sussurrei explicando, minhas mãos afagaram seus cabelos. – Você foi muito madura! Salvou a mamãe e seus irmãozinhos!

Um grande sorriso surgiu nos lábios de minha menina, em sua mente eu podia ver o orgulho por si mesma; por saber que fez o correto, e por ser "responsável" pelo bem-estar da mãe e dos irmãos. – Obrigada papai! – ela me abraçou novamente e eu a erguei em meu colo.

-Obrigado digo eu... – sussurrei bagunçando divertidamente seus cabelos, fazendo-a rir. – Então, você quer conhecer seus irmãozinhos? – perguntei animado, Renesmee assentiu com convicção.

-Quero, quero! – clamou ela animada, assenti satisfeito e a levei para a cama, Bella nos deu um espaço para me sentar com nossa filha mais velha no colo.

Com toda a pureza e a graciosidade de uma criança, Renesmee encarou os irmãos com curiosidade, deslumbramento. – Estes são seus irmãos. - sussurrei em seu ouvido. – Ian Cullen e Sophie Cullen. - sua mente eu pude ver que ela estava encantada, queria poder tocar os irmãos, mas tinha medo de assustá-los ou machucá-los, queria lhes falar, mas tinha receio de irritá-los. Pensamentos tão inocentes, tão carinhosos e cuidadosos; aquilo me fez sorrir. – Por que você não se apresenta à eles? – sussurrei incentivando-a.

Renesmee me fitou surpresa por um breve instante, então seu olhar adquiriu um brilho confiante e ela assentiu voltando a encarar os irmãos. – Oi irmãozinhos... – sussurrou ela acariciando com muita delicadeza e cuidado suas cabeças. – Eu sou a Renesmee, a irmã mais velha de vocês, mas vocês podem me chamar de Nessie, eu deixo. – ela sorriu; Bella e eu nos encaramos e sorrimos também. – Eu vou cuidar muito bem de vocês e protegê-los de tudo! Além de ensinar tudo que vocês precisam saber...

Ela se aproximou um pouco mais dos irmãos e sussurrou, como se estivesse impedindo de Bella e eu ouvirmos. – E vou tentar proteger vocês quando o papai e a mamãe tiverem bravos... – Nessie estremeceu levemente. – Principalmente da mamãe, ela tem uma mão muito pesada que deixe meu bumbum todo dolorido toda vez que faço algo errado. É melhor terem cuidado!

Bella riu do comentário de Renesmee, já eu não achei graça alguma, se havia alguma coisa que eu jamais iria concordar com Bella, era seu método de disciplina, desde que todas as verdades foram reveladas e Bella e eu nos acertamos, esse fora o único motivo de nossas briga, exceto é claro quando Bella se negligenciava. Contudo, aquele momento parecia perfeito demais para eu interrompê-lo e objetar sobre aquilo.

Renesmee se aproximou e beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um de seus irmãos com todo o cuidado e devoção fazendo tanto eu quanto Bella vibrarmos de emoção ao ver todos os nossos filhos juntos e felizes. Renesmee recostou em meio e se juntou a mim, observando com verdadeira adoração Bella amamentar Ian e Sophie.

Nosso tempo se tornou tão insignificante que me esqueci totalmente de meus pais e irmãos aguardando ansiosos para conhecer os mais novos Cullens; foi só quando batidas delicadas acertaram a porta do quarto que retornei a realidade. Acomodei Renesmee junto a Bella e me dirigi a porta, o sorriso de plenitude estava esculpido em minha face, sem qualquer intuito de se desfazer, sem a menor sombra de duvida, eu era a pessoa mais abençoada e feliz desse mundo.

Abri a porta e encontrei o rosto do meu pai, também sorrindo encolhendo-se. – Desculpe, não queríamos atrapalhar, mas seus irmãos estão ficando impacientes. – ele encolheu os ombros com um sorriso maroto.

-Não tem problema. – sorri abertamente e dei passagem a eles. – Eu já estava para chamá-los mesmo. – lentamente, meus pais e irmãos foram entrando. O sorriso e a emoção eram resplandecentes em seus rostos. Bella e Nessie olharam rapidamente para eles, sorrindo e seguida voltaram suas atenções para as mais novas preciosidades da minha vida.

-Procurem não fazer muito alarde nem elevar a voz, isso pode agitar os bebês e o leite acabara sendo indigesto. – Meu pai instruiu os demais, eles apenas assentiram com a cabeça, sem nem mesmo olharem para Carlisle.

-Ah meu Deus como eles são lindo! – Alice sussurrou e veio me abraçar. – Parabéns, maninho! – A emoção dela se mostrava muito intensa, retribui seu abraço com prazer sussurrando apenas um obrigada, ela sabia bem que eu não precisava dizer mais nada, para demonstrar o quanto agraciado eu me sentia. Lentamente nós nos separamos e ela abraçou Jasper emocionada. Todos mantiveram uma distancia de alguns passos da cama uma vez que Bella ainda estava amamentando.

-Pequenos milagres, tão lindos... Tão... – Rose chorava, seu rosto iluminado por um sorriso muito raro por natureza, sua mão tapava a própria boca, seus olhos fixos na magnífica cena de ver Bella amamentando Ian e Sophie. Eu via em sua mente sua admiração, sua felicidade, sua boa inveja, todos seus sentimentos explodindo dentro de si. Seu tão amado sonho, tão preciso, tão impossível. Ela vivia aquele momento através de Bella. Bella era a mãe que ela nunca seria e meus filhos eram os filhos que ela sempre almejou.

-Parabéns meu filho. – minha mãe me abraçou, também chorosa, também emocionada. Mesmo tentando esconder, eu podia ver sua mente a traindo trazendo lembranças dolorosamente agradáveis de seu filho em sua vida humana. Ela conhecia esse momento tão especial para Bella. Ela já vivera isso.

-Obrigado mãe. – retribui o abraço selando em meus lábios seus pequeno segredo, sua pequena dor, sua doce saudade. Esme nunca gostara de falar sobre isso, embora para ela fosse natural falar sobre sua tentativa de suicídio, doía-lhe relembrar o porquê de tamanha insanidade. Seu segredo estava seguro comigo.

Meus irmãos também vieram me cumprimentar, Jasper sem precisar dizer nada, ele ali era o único que sabia enxergar a profundeza e a intensidade de meus sentimentos, ele acompanhou de perto, sentiu tudo que sentimos, tudo que passamos. Viveu conosco as turbulências e dificuldades que o destino nos submeteu. Ele sabia. Com muita precisão. O quão importante, precioso e vitorioso era aquele momento.

Em seguida veio Emmett, desprovido de todas as brincadeiras e piadinhas sacanas, ele me abraçou, desejando radiante um forte parabéns e comentando o quão belos eram meus filhos, os três.

Assim que Bella terminou de amamentar ela entregou Ian nas mãos de Rosalie, que mesmo sem verbalizar, estava ansiosa por segurar um dos gêmeos e Sophie nas mãos de Alice, Jasper e Emmett estiveram ao lado das esposas. Maravilhados. Estarrecidos. Renesmee desceu da cama e foi para o colo dos avós enquanto eu me acomodava ao lado de minha mulher.

-Meus irmãozinhos não são lindos, vovó? – perguntou Nessie sorrindo. Esme apertou o abraço que envolvia Renesmee.

–Claro que são, querida! Tão lindos quanto você! – Esme beijou a testa de minha pequena sorrindo.

-Filha, - chamei sua atenção. – Porque você não apresenta seus irmãos aos seus tios e avós?

Renesmee sorriu abertamente e assentiu, sentindo-se adulta, ela desceu do colo da avó e se aproximou de Rose, a qual havia se sentado no sofá no quarto. – Esse é meu irmãozinho, Ian Cullen. – Meus pais e irmãos me olharam esperando que eu confirmasse, discretamente assenti e eles sorriram.

-Se não estou enganado, Ian significa "Deus é gracioso" em eslavo. - meu pai se manifestou, nos olhando.

Bella assentiu com um brilho nos olhos, seu rosto era sereno, muito sereno, como a muito eu não via. – Exatamente. – concordou ela suas mãos procuraram as minhas e a apertaram levemente. – Milagres são reais... Eu acredito que são. – Ninguém precisou responder, eles compreendiam muito bem o que Bella dissera, compartilhavam de sua idéia.

Percebi que Renesmee não compreendeu muito bem o que a mãe tentara dizer, mas não iria perguntar, pois agora que era "A irmã mais velha" ela deveria saber das coisas, perguntar era "coisa de bebês que nada sabiam". Reprimi uma risada com tal ideologia, mas nada comentei.

Assim que a atenção voltou-se para Renesmee ela se aproximou de Alice, a qual se abaixou com a ajuda (desnecessária) de Jasper a fim de ficar na altura da sobrinha. – E esta é minha irmãzinha, Sophie Cullen. – novamente o sorriso se expandiu nos lábios de meus familiares.

-E Sophie significa sabedoria. – afirmou meu pai sorrindo, apenas assenti. Novamente eu sabia que eles haviam compreendido a intenção de Bella e eu.

Bella e eu nos entreolhamos rapidamente e ela sorriu, voltando a se aconchegar em meu peitoril. Esperando que eu fizesse. – Bom. – comecei olhando nos olhos de cada um deles. – Bella e eu pensamos muito. E assim como havíamos decidido contar o nome apenas hoje, nós também queríamos fazer esses pedidos apenas agora. – todos nos olharam com serenidade, aguardando que completássemos nosso pensamento.

Bella e eu nos olhamos cúmplices, roçamos nossos lábios, selamos um momento importante para nós. Alguns segundos depois Bella voltou a apoiar a cabeça em mim e tomou a palavra. – Rose, Emm, gostaríamos de pedir-lhes que sejam os padrinhos de Ian.

Rose nos encarou estática por vários minutos, em choque, sem acreditar no que ouvira, Emmett foi mais rápido, sorriu abertamente e se aproximou, envolvendo Bella e eu em um abraço. – Mas é claro que aceitamos! – Emmett estava visivelmente emocionado. – Esse garotão vai aprender tudo que precisa com o padrinho aqui. – ele bateu no próprio peito, orgulhoso, assim que nos separamos. – Não é, Mor?

Nesse instante Rose pareceu sair do transe, seus olhos brilharam de uma maneira única, um soluço foi reprimido, ela chorava de emoção, um choro sem lágrimas em sues olhos, mas alagado pelas lágrimas de seu frio coração. Ela encarou Ian com verdadeira devoção, e puro amor. – Obrigada... – sussurrou ela, seus braços trouxeram Ian para mais perto. – Obrigada... – ela voltou a nos encarar. Tentou dizer alguma coisa. Tentou falar. Mas nada saiu, nada precisava sair. Nós entendíamos. Naquele momento eu percebi o quão atenta Bella era, afinal aquilo fora idéia dela.

Bella havia dito que o quanto aquilo poderia significar para Rosalie, Bella queria que ao escolhe-la madrinha e Emmett padrinho de Ian eles pudessem vivenciar a experiência de serem pais através de nosso filho. Quando ela sugeriu, eu concordei, muito embora acreditasse que a maneira com que ela havia falado fosse exagerada, agora eu vi com muita clareza o quão errado eu estava.

Acabamos por optar nosso pequeno campeão para ser o afilhado dos dois, sabíamos que Emmett seria o segundo pai perfeito para ele, ensinando-o tudo da maneira mais divertida e saudável possível.

Aguardamos mais alguns minutos Emm e Rose se acalmarem para então eu tomar a palavra novamente. – E da mesma maneira que confiamos nosso menino nas mãos da Rose e do Emm, gostaríamos de confiar nossa caçula a vocês. – olhei para Alice e Jasper. – Esperamos que vocês protejam nossa menina, dêem todo o carinho e atenção que ela merece.

Alice e Jasper se emocionaram, Jasper envolveu a mulher em um abraço por trás e beijou o topo da cabeça de Sophie. Eu podia ver a explosão de emoção que emanava do casal. – Obrigado pela confiança. – Disse-nos Jasper em nome dele e da mulher. – Não permitiremos que nada venha a faltar para essa pequena, e qualquer outro dos seus filhos, assim como eles estarão seguros conosco. – o sorriso em seus lábios era sincero, humano, raro...

Sabíamos que havíamos escolhido com sabedoria ao entregar nas mãos de Alice e Jasper nossa pequena princesinha, de alguma maneira, Bella e eu sabíamos que ela seria frágil, sensível, quase feita emocionalmente de porcelana. Jasper a melhor pessoa para enxergar os sentimentos ocultos e se preciso, impedir nossa pequena Sophie de sofrer.

-Bom, - Bella se manifestou. – espero que você entenda Jazz, que proteger Sophie implica também em não permitir que Alice faça-a de Barbie, nem uma pequena consumista compulsiva. – O divertimento na voz de Bella e a cara de indignação de Alice fizeram a todos rirem, o clima estava amenizando.

-Pode ter certeza que eu vou protegê-la de todas as maneiras. – garantiu Jasper concordando com a "condição" de Bella.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, Sophie e Ian receberam muitas visitas enquanto estiveram no hospital, mas nada se comparou a felicidade de poder finalmente levá-los para casa, Renesmee, juntamente com seus tios e avós, encheram a casa de flores e balões, faixas e as mais diversas decorações para receber os mais novos Cullens.

Não havia palavra alguma que pudesse descrever o quão felicitado eu estava por ter aquela família tão bela e perfeita, eu realmente era um agraciado, alguém lá em cima gostava muito de mim. Eu amava estar perto dos meus filhos, gratificante era uma palavra que não chegava nem aos pés do que eu verdadeiramente sentia, entretanto, eu nunca havia sido pai antes, nunca havia cuidado de criança alguma, claro que Renesmee era minha filha e eu estava constantemente tomando conta dela, contudo, era diferente.

Renesmee possuía uma mentalidade de um adolescente de dezessete anos, era independente, agora Ian e Sophie eram pequenos, muito mais frágeis que Bella, precisavam de cuidados e atenções especiais, e eu não tinha idéia de como proceder. Felizmente, Bella esteve ao meu lado em cada momento, ensinou-me tudo que eu precisava saber, desde um ato mais simples como segurar meus filhos na posição mais confortável para eles até como trocá-los ou dar-lhes banho.

Não fora difícil aprender, vampiros costumavam aprender rápido, em poucos dias eu já sabia fazer a maioria das coisas, mesmo assim, preferia a presença de Bella próxima a mim toda vez que eu me aproximava de um dos bebês.

Contudo, eu ainda não havia conseguido compreender como Bella sabia sempre identificar com tanta facilidade e rapidez a necessidade de nossos pequenos. Bastava um deles chorar ou apenas resmungar inquieto que Bella sabia com toda a serenidade se estavam sujos ou com fome, com sono ou apenas manhosos, mesmo sendo vampiro, eu não conseguia ver diferença alguma nos choros, nos ruídos, mas Bella reconhecia com tanta precisão como se eles gritassem para ela o que precisavam.

Bella explicava que era apenas instinto de mãe, que assim como ela eu iria desenvolver com o tempo meu instinto de pai, me atentando para as coisas certas para mim; eu sabia que ela não queria ser indelicada, mas no fundo, já havia cogitado a hipótese de meus sentimentos humanos estarem adormecidos a tempo demais para agora se manifestarem. Eu não queria acreditar nisso, era algo que eu me recusava a acreditar. Eu sabia que eu seria um bom pai, ao menos eu daria tudo para conseguir, meus filhos mereciam o melhor e se eu havia conseguido me adaptar a nova Bella e a minha pequena Renesmee, eu seria capaz de me adaptar para atender a todas as necessidades de Ian e Sophie também.

Minha família estava em estado de graça com os novos Cullens, meus irmãos mimando a cada dia mais Renesmee e seus afilhados, competindo entre si a atenção de cada um, concorrendo ao cargo de "Tia/o preferido", enchendo a cada um deles como presentes e mais presentes, mesmo que por enquanto, apenas Renesmee verdadeiramente aproveitasse os mimos.

Bella fica profundamente desagradada com tantos agrados, segundo ela as crianças não podem ser tão mimadas ou podem crescer crianças arrogantes e prepotentes. Uma tremenda bobagem eu sabia, mas nós sempre conseguíamos arrumar uma maneira de dobrá-la.

Esme era a única que possuía "permissão" para estar sempre presente em nossa casa, ela não competia a atenção das crianças, ou as enchia de presentes, mas estava sempre ali para auxiliar Bella nas questões práticas com todos eles, seja ajudam Bella com os bebês quando eu não podia fazê-lo ou cuidando do bem-estar de Renesmee, Bella sempre insistia que Esme não precisava ajudar-lhe tanto, que ela não achava justo abusar da boa vontade de Esme, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela estava agradecida.

Carlisle precisava continuar trabalhando no hospital, mas sempre que sua folga permitia, ele ia nos visitar, olhava para cada um dos netos com verdadeira devoção e os tocava como se fossem a coisa mais frágil e preciosa do universo e sempre acabava por brincar de cavalinho com Renesmee pouco antes dela jantar.

Bella, Sophie e Ian não saíram de casa uma única vez por aproximadamente um mês e meio, foi uma decisão unânime, todos havia concordado ser mais prudente; eu pouco deixei a casa, me ausentava apenas para levar e buscar Nessie na escolinha e fazer algumas compras para a casa. Não foi preciso levar Renesmee para se quer passear no parque ou dar uma volta no shopping, ela nunca queria sair, sempre que podia queria estar perto dos irmãos, brincando com eles ou contando-lhes todo tipo de coisas.

O aniversário de Bella estava chegando, e como era de se esperar ela não queria festa alguma, a diferença é que este ano, ela tinha um bom álibi, as crianças. Bella sempre dizia que era algo frívolo e as crianças exigiam cem por cento de nossa atenção, não sobrando assim tempo vago para fazer algo tão "banal" quanto comemorar seu aniversário.

Em tese, ela estava certa, contudo vampiros não dormem e nós organizamos uma pequena comemoração ao ar livre, no quintal de nossa casa mesmo, era a oportunidade perfeita para finalmente levar Ian e Sophie para fora de casa, tomarem um pouquinho de "sol" e respirarem um pouco de ar puro. Além do mais, Renesmee adorava piqueniques no jardim.

Os bebês estavam com quase dois meses, quando decidimos fazer um pequeno passeio no jardim, toda a família, não fora fácil escolher uma data, uma vez que o tempo estava muito estranho, chovia com muito mais freqüência, mas nunca por mais que alguns poucos minutos; também estava mais quente que o normal fazendo o sol sair uma ou duas vezes, mas para nossa sorte, fora dois dias antes do aniversário de Bella.

-Vocês têm certeza que é bom para os bebês? – Bella perguntou pela milésima vez olhando preocupada para os caçulas nos colos dos tios. – Eles ainda são tão novinhos, Carlisle, tem certeza que a friagem não vai lhes dar uma dor de ouvido ou algo parecido.

-Procure relaxar Bella, o dia está propício para um passeio, não está frio nem tem vento algum, meus netos ficarão bem, eu prometo! – garantiu Carlisle mais uma vez, desde que havíamos revelado a Bella nossos planos para aquele dia, ela fez diversas perguntas, descordando firmemente de nossa idéia, contudo, não conseguiu nos deter.

-Tente relaxar mamãe, - disse Renesmee enquanto ajudava Esme a estender uma toalha embaixo de uma árvore. – Meus irmãozinhos vão ficar bem, alias, eles estão adorando estarem aqui, veja! – ela apontou para os irmãos sorridentes, observando a nova paisagem com muita atenção.

Bella mostrou desagrado, mas não contradiria a filha mais velha, principalmente quando ela estava certa. – Procure relaxar querida, os bebês ficarão bem. – garantiu Esme, Bella suspirou pesadamente enquanto eu a sentava sobre a toalha, todos nos acomodamos em torno da toalha, um pequeno banquete fora montado, muito embora apenas Bella e Nessie aproveitariam alguma coisa.

-Ainda não vejo necessidade de tudo isso. – Contrapôs Bella. Abracei-a por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Ela ficava tão linda irritada.

-Querida, veja como nossos filhos estão curtindo o pequeno passeio, além do mais, é seu aniversário e desde que saiu do hospital você não saiu mais de casa. – segurei-lhe sua mão carinhosamente acariciando-a. – Você merece um passeio, mesmo que seja apenas no jardim!

Mesmo tentando não fazer, Bella sorriu e beijou meus lábios, agradecida eu sabia, por estarmos fazendo aquilo. Foi um dia agradável. Rimos muito, Bella e Renesmee degustaram um pouco de cada alimento, os bebês estavam serenos e sorridentes, todos estávamos satisfeitos com tudo.

-Obrigada pelo passeio, - agradeceu Bella enquanto terminava de comer. – Foi muito agradável. – ela se aconchegou em meu peitoril e eu a abracei, beijando sua bochecha.

-Mas ainda faltam os presentes! – declarei animado, senti Bella estremecer, fato que me fez rir intensamente, Nessie se levantou feliz e correu para dentro de casa gritando "eu pego, eu pego!"

-Edward... – resmungou minha mulher irritada. – Nós tínhamos combinado! - ri levemente e beijei o topo de sua cabeça, trouxe seu corpo para mais perto de mim. – Relaxe querida.

-Ora, por favor, Bella, - desdenhou Rosalie enquanto balançava levemente Ian. – Como se nós fossemos dar ouvidos a essas suas exigências ridículas.

Todos riram, mas Bella ainda estava levemente irritada com toda a situação, mesmo já sendo parte da família e conhecendo o modo de vida extravagante dos Cullens, Bella ainda parecia verdadeiramente incomodada quando a atenção era voltada para si.

Renesmee voltou carregando algumas caixas de presentes, ato que fez a face de Bella se transformar em uma careta profunda. – Você tem que estar brincando. – sussurrou ela para que Renesmee não ouvisse; reprimi uma risada, Bella era absurda quando queria.

Com um sorriso imenso no rosto, Renesmee entregou a Bella o primeiro presente. – Este é do Ian, mãe! – declarou ela animada.

Bella aceitou o presente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, virou-se para o filho que estava nos braços do avô e beijou sua testa. – Obrigada querido.

Relutante, mas não querendo acabar com a alegria de Renesmee, Bella abriu o primeiro presente. Um conjunto de brinco, colar e pulseira de diamantes. Bella iria surtar eu sabia disso, mas quando Renesmee e eu estávamos procurando os presentes para Bella, ela havia visto esse conjunto e ficou apaixonada, bom, não seria eu que iria contrariar minha menina.

Como previsto, Bella arregalou os olhos para o conjunto, sem forças nem mesmo para reclamar, ela ficou visivelmente transtornada com o presente, provavelmente imaginando o valor daquilo, absurda eu sabia, mas ela não conseguia entender que dinheiro nunca seria o problema para nós.

-Você gostou mamãe? – perguntou Nessie em pura expectativa. Bella saiu do transe e me encarou, apenas sorri gentilmente e declarei.

-Renesmee que escolheu. – dei de ombros fingindo não compreender todo seu descrédito. Bella se recompôs rapidamente com minhas palavras e sorriu para Nessie, sabendo que a desapontaria se não gostasse de um presente escolhido por ela.

-Eu adorei, querida, obrigada. – Bella falou graciosamente, conseguindo reprimir para si toda sua revolta. Meus irmãos riram sabendo que uma pequena guerra se instauraria entre ela e eu mais tarde.

-Que bom! – Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante acreditando nas palavras da mãe. Jasper, pegando a todos desprevenidos bateu uma foto. Todos os olharam.

Ele deu de ombros. – Para contar para as crianças quando elas crescerem.

Renesmee trouxe a atenção para si novamente e entregou um novo pacote para Bella. Este é de Sophie, mamãe. – Bella sorriu e se virou para Jasper, o qual estava com Sophie no colo.

-Obrigada querida. – sussurrou Bella, beijando a testa da filha mais nova e com temor, abriu o presente. Um conjunto igual ao outro, mas com pedras de topázio azul, pedra descoberta a pouco tempo e avaliada em uma pequena fortuna, pela expressão de Bella, eu pude ver que ela sabia disso.

Bella me encarou desacreditada. – Da cor dos olhos de nossos filhos. – disse simplesmente. Embora também já fora a cor dos meus olhos. Apoiei minha cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço e sussurrei evitando que Renesmee escutasse, uma vez que os demais era inútil. – Achei que você poderia ficar linda usando ele... – os pelos de seu pescoço se enrijeceram. – Só com ele. – Ela estremeceu enquanto suas bochechas coraram violentamente.

Meus irmãos e meus pais reprimiram uma risada cientes que seria difícil de explicar para Renesmee o motivo do riso. Bella não disse nada, apenas colocou o presente junto com o de Ian.

Renesmee ficou levemente envergonhada, assim como nervosa. – E eu, bom... Eu não te comprei nada mamãe, mas fiz isso para a senhora. – Ela estendeu a Bella uma caixa preta. Bella ficou visivelmente curiosa e tomou a caixa nas mãos, mas não a abriu. Puxou nossa mais velha para um abraço apertado.

-Obrigada querida. – disse ela enquanto beijava a bochecha de Nessie. Nessie sorriu alegremente, quando elas se afastaram, Bella acomodou Renesmee em seu colo e juntas, elas abriram o presente.

Eu mesmo fiquei surpreso com aquilo, não sabia que Renesmee tinha feito algum presente para Bella, mas achei de extrema delicadeza e sensibilidade de nossa filha. Todos parecíamos curiosos para ver o que nossa menina havia feito para a mãe.

Bella tirou de dentro da caixa um álbum de fotos, seus olhos marearam só ao ver o álbum, o olhar dela com o de Renesmee se encontraram, a pequena sorriu graciosa. – Achei que seria legal fazer um álbum nosso. – Bella sorriu assentindo e abriu o álbum.

Haviam fotos de quando Bella estava grávida de Renesmee, do nascimento de nossa pequena, seus primeiros movimentos, seus primeiros passos, cada pequeno momento, Bella e ela sempre juntas, ambas sorrindo, ambas sendo tudo aquilo que eu jamais poderia conseguir recuperar. Bem ou mal, eu havia trazido isso para mim mesmo.

Eu sabia que aquele álbum que Renesmee havia feito para mostrar a Bella o quão intenso e poderoso era o laço que as unia, afinal, bem ou mal, o laço que as unia era muito mais poderoso que qualquer outro. Juntas, elas haviam passado por todos os momentos, bons e ruins, difíceis ou fáceis, rápidos ou duradouros. Houve um tempo em que minha família era apenas Bella e Renesmee, Renesmee e Bella, ninguém mais, apenas uma pela outra e nada que qualquer um fizesse mudaria isso.

Bella derramava lágrimas cálidas, seus lábios esboçavam um sorriso tão singelo e puro que fazia qualquer um sorrir também. Juntas, mãe e filha, observaram cada foto com atenção, comentando, rindo, contando cada episodio, o momento que aquela foto foi tirada e seu significado. Eram muitas fotos, muitos momentos e, se esquecendo de tudo a sua volta, Bella e Nessie se perderam naquela no mar de lembranças.

Foi bom vê-las assim, como se nada mais importasse, ciente que de alguma maneira, elas sempre seriam elas, diferentes de tudo e todos, de todas as relações que existiam entre nós.

(...)

No dia do aniversário de Bella, pedi a meus irmãos e meus pais que ficassem com as crianças a noite para que eu pudesse desfrutar com minha mulher seu aniversário, não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, muito embora Bella não tenha ficado nada contente com minha decisão, mas acabou por acatá-la quando eu lhe garanti que caso um de nossos filhos precise de nós, nós estaríamos lá em menos de dois segundos.

Bella estava trajando um vestido longo, azul com eu gostava, andava pela casa serena, observando cada móvel, cada pequeno objeto como se fizesse tempo que não fazia isso. Certamente as crianças lhe consumiam todo o tempo.

Era tão hipnotizante vê-la andar, que não tive coragem de cortar um momento tão belo para mim. – Vai continuar aí me olhando até quando? – indagou ela quebrando o agradável silêncio. Como ela estava de costas, surpreendeu-me ver o quão atenta ela estava ao que acontecia a sua volta, as vezes custava ainda a compreender que aquela não era mais a Bella frágil e distraída que conheci anos atrás.

-Estava apenas te admirando. - Confessei travessamente, cruzei a sala e a tomei em meus braços, beijando todo o contorno de seu pescoço. – Você é tão linda. Tão tentadoramente linda. – sussurrei em meio a rouquidão, sentido o desejo tomar-me assim como já ameaçava brincar com ela.

Ela tomou minha mão, entrelaçando-a com a sua. – Eu sou sua... – sussurrou ela virando levemente o rosto, seu olhar encontrando o meu pelo canto do olho.

-Você é minha perdição... – confessei puxando-a mais para mim, mas eu sabia que não podia tomá-la, ao menos não ainda. Sem dizer nada, tomei-a pela mão e a guiei para o piano. – Venha... – pedi quando vi a indagação em seus olhos. – Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Sentei-me no banquinho do piano e puxei Bella para meu lado, sabendo que a curiosidade a tomava, mas não diria nada, eu sabia que ela iria compreender no momento certo.

Meus dedos começaram a dedilhar a melodia suave e tão logo eu comecei a cantar, meus olhos presos aos dela, tentando transmitir toda a minha gratidão e meu amor para ela.

**Tens o dom de ver estradas**

**Onde eu vejo o fim**

**Me convences quando falas:**

"**Não é bem assim!"**

_**Flash Back**_

__Calmos? – Como ela poderia pensar em ficar calma com tudo aquilo? – Como podemos ficar calmos quando as coisas estão desmoronando? – Eu sabia que não estava ajudando em nada a minha crise de depressão, porém eu não conseguia me controlar._

__Não é bem assim... – Sua voz era tão suave e tão confiante que, por mais impossível que pudesse ser, me deu uma sombra de esperança. – Sei que tudo isso parece perturbador, sei que está assustado, eu também estou, mas... – Seu olhar encontrou o meu e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso sincero. – Mas eu tenho fé! Não consigo imaginar esse pequeno ser... – Ela acariciou a própria barriga com tanto zelo que me fez sorrir. – Sendo um assassino. - Ela fez careta com ao pronunciar essa palavra. – É nosso filho Edward! É fruto de um amor que vivemos, imperfeito e cheio de turbulências, mas ainda sim, um grande amor._

**Se me esqueço, me recordas**

**Se não sei, me ensinas.**

_**F.B.**_

_- Vou lhe contar um segredo... – Bella sussurrou retirando a franja dos olhos de Renesmee. – As pessoas que tem os olhos claros, tem um brilho especial... São pessoas queridas pelos anjos, muito queridas... E os anjos não gostam de vê-las tristes... Por isso, eles colocaram um brilho especial em seus olhos, para que aquelas pessoas que os amem de verdade, percebam seu sofrimento e assim possam fazer algo para que essa dor acabe._

_- Quando você chora meu amor, seus olhos ficam mais claros, mais serenos... Como se as lágrimas tivessem lavado sua alma, deixado-a mais transparente._

**E se perco a direção**

**Vens me encontrar**

_**F.B.**_

_-Quero ser tudo para você, - sussurrei, minha boca a centímetros da sua. – Quero ser tudo para você e para nossos filhos. – minhas mãos pousaram em seu ventre. – Quero que sejamos uma família linda e feliz... O mais rápido possível! Vamos nos casar o quanto antes. Vamos consumar nosso amor. Vamos... – eu estava tão afobado, deixando a emoção me dominar._

_-Calma, calma... – Bella cortou-me se afastando levemente. – Não vamos fazer as coisas assim, vamos fazer direito._

**Tens o dom de ouvir segredos**

**Mesmo se me calo**

**E se falo me escutas**

**Queres compreender**

**F.B.**

__Mas eu fiquei preocupada com você hoje no telefone. Sei que tem algo lhe incomodado, sei que tem alguma coisa errada, e, mesmo sabendo que não tenho esse direito, eu vou lhe pedir para que me conte qual é o problema. Quero poder lhe ajudar! – Desta vez foi Bella que segurou minha mão. – Podemos não ter dado certo como namorados, mas sou sua amiga! Mesmo que eu não possa fazer nada para te ajudar... Às vezes falar torna tudo menos pesado. Quero ser essa ouvinte._

_Eu fiquei sem ação, não tinha a menor dimensão de como Bella me conhecia. O tempo tinha passado, eu não sabia mais lê-la, pelo menos, não com a mesma facilidade de antes e ainda sim, existiam muitas coisas que ela fazia que me surpreendiam e/ou me confundiam; porém ela conhecia-me perfeitamente - ainda sabia ler cada expressão minha, sabia reconhecer cada tom de voz, cada mentira contada. Acho que eu ainda não havia me acostumado com a idéia da Bella de hoje ser tão independente._

_Então eu comecei a ponderar se aquilo era certo ou não - deveria ou não desabafar com Bella? O assunto lhe dizia respeito, ela tinha mais que direito de saber o que se passava, mas por outro lado, ela estava frágil, muito frágil... As fortes emoções deveriam ser evitadas a todo custo._

__Você pode confiar em mim, Edward. – sussurrou Bella ao perceber que não obteve resposta. – Seja o que for, passaremos por isso juntos! Eu estarei ao seu lado._

**Se pela força da distância**

**Tu te ausentas**

**Pelo poder que há na saudade**

**Voltarás!**

_**F.B.**_

_Dois anos e meio se passaram desde que eu cometi a burrada, a idiotice de deixar DE NOVO, a mulher que eu eu consegui ser tão imbecil?Como?_

_E pior, eu não sabia NADA de Bella!Absolutamente nada!Eu tinha insistido tanto a _

_Alice que se concentrasse em não ver o futuro dela que agora, mesmo querendo ela não consegue ver._

_Eu não agüentava mais nem um minuto, precisava voltar, precisava vê-la de novo, tocá-la, senti-la._

_-Eu vou voltar! – eu disse firme, me levantando do sofá. Todos os Cullens olharam para mim._

**Quando a solidão doeu em mim**

**Quando o meu passado não passou por mim**

**Quando eu não soube compreender a vida**

**Tu vieste compreender por mim**

**F.B.**

__Sei que está com medo Edward. – Bella segurou minhas mãos. – Sei que está assustado, eu também estou. Principalmente depois de todas essas novas informações... Mas, eu vivi tanta coisa já, Edward. Eu vi milagres acontecerem! Eu dei a luz à Renesmee; eu vi você voltar; eu vi você se apaixonar pela nossa filha no primeiro olhar... – Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas, assim como a minha alma. – Eu vi Rosalie ser humilde; vi Emmett ser responsável; vi Jasper não ter sede de sangue e vi Alice ficar contra ele... – Um sorriso torto se formou em meus lábios ao mesmo passo que essas imagens vinham a minha mente. Bella tinha razão nesse ponto, muitos milagres aconteceram. – Eu tenho fé, Edward! Eu acredito no destino! Se eu dei à luz a filha de um vampiro uma vez, posso fazer isso de novo!_

__As coisas podem não ser assim, Bella. – Eu tinha que manter meus pés no chão. – Talvez nossa cota de milagres já tenha esgotado._

_Bella se dignou a negar com a cabeça._

__Vamos fazer a nossa parte, Edward! Deixe que o destino faça a dele! – Ela novamente foi determinada. – Vamos marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Pedro o quanto antes e seguir suas recomendações à risca e deixar que o destino se encarregue de nos mandar uma criança linda e saudável! – Quanto mais Bella falava, mesmo sabendo que era errado, mais esperança eu criava dentro de mim. – Vamos viver um dia de cada vez, pare de se preocupar com o amanhã._

**Quando os meus olhos não podiam ver**

**Tua mão segura me ajudou a andar**

**Quando eu não tinha mais amor no peito**

**Teu amor me ajudou a amar**

**F.B.**

_-Bella... – minha voz era estarrecida. – Bella você esta...? – não consegui terminar a frase._

_-Sim, estou... – declarou por fim._

**Quando os meus sonhos vi desmoronar**

**Me trouxeste outros pra recomeçar**

**Quando me esqueci que era alguém na vida**

**Teu amor veio me relembrar**

**F.B.**

_-Bella...Eu sei; eu sei que você não quer mais nada alem da minha que você tem muito rancor de mim e não a condeno por isso...Mas vamos aproveitar este dia...Só este dia! – supliquei – Pelos velhos tempos, vamos nos permitir ser um casal novamente!Apenas hoje!Por favor..._

_Ela me encarou por um longo tempo e eu realmente acreditei que ela fosse virar um tapa na minha cara só por sugerir isso, mas aos invés de me bater, ela aproximou-se e me beijou._

_Eu estava explodindo de alegria por dentro; envolvi sua cintura em meus braços enquanto saboreava aquele beijo sereno e ao mesmo tempo, coberto de paixã percebi o coração dela acelerar à medida que nosso beijo foi ficando mais ardente, e eu realmente tive esperanças de que talvez, ela fosse se entregar a mim, tive esperanças de poder possuí-la como fiz no dia em que a deixei, mas é claro que eu estava querendo demais, pois assim que Bella percebeu nosso desejo pedir mais que um simples beijos ela se afastou._

_-Só por hoje! – alertou-me ela de uma maneira seria e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça sorrindo._

**Que tu me amas**

**Que não estou só**

**Que você cuida de mim**

**Quando fala pela tua voz**

**E me diz: coragem! (bis)**

**F.B.**

_Bella deve ter percebido todo meu medo e apertou minha mão._

__Vai dar tudo certo. – sussurrou para mim. – Coragem! – Ela pegou meu rosto e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. – Estamos juntos nessa. – E num ato nada esperado por mim, Bella tocou meus lábios com os seus. _

_Aquele simples ato fez todo o meu corpo se eletrizar, fez com que ao mesmo tempo em que tudo se agitava dentro de mim, tudo também se tornou muito mais milagroso - eu tive esperança._

Ao final da música minha voz já estava embriagada pelo choro sem lágrimas, já os olhos de Bella transbordavam lágrimas, eu compreendi que assim como cada lembrança veio a minha mente, veio na de Bella também. Ela havia compreendido o que eu tentara transmitir através daquela música e nada mais precisava ser dito.

Aproximei-me dela, permiti um mero roçar de lábios antes de me entregar a um beijo intenso e apaixonante. – Parabéns, minha Bella.


	57. Para todo o sempre?

**CAPÍTULO 57 – PARA TODO O SEMPRE.**

**POV Bella**

O tempo passou como uma leve brisa, os gêmeos — diferente de Renesmee — pareciam crescer física e mentalmente de maneira humana, isso foi motivo de curiosidade para Carlisle e Edward, afinal, não faria sentido algum Renesmee ter um desenvolvimento mental acelerado e os gêmeos não, mas tudo ficou apenas na curiosidade, não havia como fazer qualquer tipo de estudo sobre o assunto.

Edward dedicava quase todo seu tempo a nossos filhos, dizer que um dia o imaginei tão envolvido com uma situação assim, dizer que um dia eu o imaginaria tão maravilhosamente acorrentado ao amor que devotava por nossos filhos seria mentira. Por mais que eu soubesse o quão bom era meu marido, eu não poderia negar que foi surpresa vê-lo tão dedicado a nossos pequenos.

Depois de tudo que presenciei ao logo de minha vida, depois de conhecer um Edward imaturo e amedrontado pela vida, eu nunca pude imaginá-lo tão confiante e protetor em sua missão de pai. Por muito tempo acreditei que precisaria ensiná-lo todo o cuidado e carinho que nossos filhos necessitariam, mas isso nunca foi preciso, seus sentimentos humanos retornaram no momento em que ele se tornou pai. Eu não tinha que me preocupar com mais nada, amor, cuidado e proteção jamais faltariam para nenhum dos meus filhos.

Eu sabia que agora era a minha vez de ser feliz, de realizar meu sonho, finalmente me tornar uma vampira e viver eternamente ao lado de meu marido, meus filhos e todos os Cullens, agora era o momento de congelar o tempo e fazê-lo tão eterno quanto o amor que eu devotava a Edward, mas no fundo, eu não sabia se realmente queria isso.

Por tantos anos, por tantas vezes eu desejei ser imortal, desejei poder afirmar com certeza que teria Edward para sempre, por inúmeras vezes eu quis nunca mais envelhecer. — Ri levemente com tal pensamento. — Como eu fui tola, abominava a idéia de ser fisicamente um ano mais velha que Edward, como se isso tivesse alguma diferença. Hoje eu era quatro anos mais velha que ele e realmente não me importava com isso.

A idéia de envelhecer, hoje, não significava mais nada para mim, era somente algo natural, parte da vida... Por muito tempo eu acreditei que isso havia se tornado parte da vida que me fora forçada, sempre julguei que Edward nunca realmente me dera a chance de escolher por mim mesma meu próprio futuro. Agora eu não via mais assim.

Por mais que eu não tivesse certeza se um dia diria isso em voz alta, EU havia escolhido aquela vida para mim. Eu queria aquilo. Meus filhos envelheciam e eu não tinha como saber se eles parariam de crescer na adolescência ou envelheceriam como qualquer humano, eu não tinha certeza se estava disposta a pagar para ver. Eu não queria pecar pela falta.

Se algum dia alguém me perguntasse se eu estava pronta para vê-los seguirem o ciclo natural da vida enquanto eu estaria presa aos meus vinte e poucos anos, a resposta seria não. Não importava o que eu estaria ganhando com a imortalidade. Não importava mais se eu teria Edward para todo sempre. Eu não queria mais isso.

Eu amava Edward, ele sempre seria o único homem que eu verdadeiramente amei, mas ele não era mais o centro do meu mundo. Ele não era mais a razão do meu existir. Agora eu era mãe antes de qualquer coisa, e como qualquer mãe, a coisa mais preciosa em minha vida eram meus filhos.

Hoje eu conseguia ver com perfeição, porque a imortalidade não é dada aos humanos, ou a paternidade aos vampiros. Não se pode ter os dois. Ao menos, não biologicamente. Nenhuma mãe, nenhum pai, deve viver para ver o dia em que seu filho partirá, nenhuma mãe, nenhum pai, deve dizer adeus a seu filho, vê-lo envelhecer enquanto seu corpo continua intacto, vê-lo seguindo o ciclo natural da vida ciente que você não partirá primeiro que ele. Isso não é correto. Talvez nem mesmo fosse suportável.

Eu não escolhi conscientemente a maternidade, mas não me arrependo de tê-la tido, e hoje, eu continuo escolhendo-a. Eu não queria ser uma vampira. Não tive coragem para conversar isso com Edward, desde que os gêmeos nasceram Edward anda ocupado demais, e não comentou ainda sobre minha transformação; sei que depois que tudo fora revelado para ele, seu maior desejo é ter nossa família toda unida e para todo sempre. Mas eu não poderia fazer isso. Não mais. Se ele realmente me amasse, ele teria que aceitar minha velhice e a ciência que um dia eu partiria.

Respirei fundo resolvendo por mais uma vez deixar de lado esses pensamentos, todas as vezes que eu me punha a pensar sobre a imortalidade eu acabava fazendo o mesmo, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Como eu poderia se quer olhar para Edward, o qual agora estava sentando tocando piano com Renesmee em minha frente enquanto eu amamentava Ian e Sophie? Eu não era feita de ferro. Aquele momento tão singelo era mais do que suficiente para — não me fazer desistir — desencorajar a conversar com Edward sobre minhas decisões.

Era assim quase todas as noites, após o jantar Edward acendia a lareira e eu me acomodava na poltrona próxima para amamentar os gêmeos enquanto Edward brincava com Renesmee, todos os dias era alguma coisa diferente, as vezes liam alguma livro juntos, as vezes montavam quebra-cabeças, as vezes Edward contava historias nossas para Renesmee, sempre era algo novo.

- Mamãe? – a voz que tanto amo de Renesmee chamou-me, levantei meus olhos dos gêmeos e encontrei minha filha mais velha e meu marido me fitando com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto.

- O que foi querida? – perguntei sorrindo também, mas mantendo minha voz baixa para não tornar a amamentação dos gêmeos indigesta.

- A senhora pode cantar enquanto tocamos, por favor? – pediu ela com seu jeito meigo de agir. Edward ampliou seu sorriso, também pedindo o mesmo em silêncio. Como eu poderia negar? Apenas assenti em silêncio. A face de Renesmee se iluminou, ela assentiu e voltou-se para o piano, Edward a seguiu. Não demorou muito para uma melodia doce chegar a meus ouvidos; sorri ao reconhecer uma música que compus logo que Edward voltara para minha vida, eu nem mesmo conseguia acreditar que Renesmee ainda se lembrava daquela música, Edward a acompanhou por pura prática no piano, mas visivelmente ignorante quanto a origem da canção.

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso sorrateiro enquanto meus olhos se fechavam para que meu corpo desfrutasse daquela melodia que estranhamente me acalmava, tocava-me como naquele momento em que a compus. Sem esforço, sem dor, com suavidade as palavras foram escapando dos meus lábios enquanto uma ou outra lágrima de felicidade escorria por minha face.

_Ao meu redor procuro entender_

_O que virá, se bem longe eu vou estar_

Abri meus olhos e encontrei os de Edward me encarando, eu nem mesmo tinha percebido que ele havia parado de tocar; através da emoção que seus olhos transmitiam eu poderia perceber que ele conseguia sentir a mesma emoção que eu sentia e foi com um sorriso no rosto e meus olhos presos nos dele que eu continuei a cantar.

_Diante de ti_

_Eu entreguei os meus caminhos_

_Pra te sentir_

_E nunca mais chorar sozinho._

_Mas cansado estou e fraco a esperar_

_Que tua doce voz_

_Venha meu sono despertar._

Edward se levantou e veio a meu encontro; os gêmeos já haviam terminado de se alimentar e já ressonavam tranqüilos em meu colo, meu marido sentou no braço da poltrona e me abraçou por trás beijando o topo da minha cabeça sussurrando um simples mais intenso "Eu te amo". Sorri e continuei a cantar, apoiando minha cabeça em seu corpo.

_Manda teu espírito_

_E vem me abraçar_

_Pra eu não chorar_

_Preciso de ti, aqui_

_Pra me consolar_

_Só você faz o mar se acalmar_

_E traz a paz iluminando meu olhar_

_Sabes ouvir_

_As dores do silêncio_

_E persistir_

_Em esquecer os meus lamentos._

_Sei que em você encontro meu alento_

_Estendo as minhas mãos e entrego_

_Os meus sentimentos_

_Manda teu espírito_

_E vem me abraçar_

_Pra eu não chorar_

_Preciso de ti, aqui_

_Pra me consolar_

A canção se encerrou seguida pela melodia, Edward secava as poucas lágrimas que teimaram em cair de meus olhos com cálidos beijos.

– Eu não mereço uma pessoa tão perfeita como você, Bella... – sussurrou ele. – Mas mesmo assim, você veio como um grandioso presente a mim. – Sorri, meus lábios colados aos seus.

- Então estamos empatados, porque eu também não mereço você. – Sussurrei sedutoramente. Era um momento tão íntimo, tão puro, tão nosso, que me fazia esquecer de todo o restante.

- Urhum. – Renesmee arranhou a garganta chamando nossa atenção e quebrando nosso momento. – Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? Eu ainda estou aqui! Isso é nojento! – sua face se contorcendo numa careta foi o suficiente para Edward e eu rirmos enquanto nos separávamos.

- Venha aqui minha pequena. – pedi manhosa fazendo Renesmee vir com prontidão para o colo do pai e junto a mim. – Mamãe estava com tantas saudades de você, sabia?

Renesmee revirou os olhos drasticamente. – Eu só fui para a escolinha, mamãe! – Edward riu diante de minha carência e a impaciência de nossa pequena.

- Bom, mas foi tempo mais que suficiente para que eu sentisse _muita_ a sua falta. – Ressaltei o "muita". - O que você acha de colocarmos seus irmãozinhos no berço e deitarmos no sofá assistir _A pequena sereia 2_? – Sugeri já sabendo a resposta, Renesmee era simplesmente apaixonada por este filme. Os olhos de minha pequena brilharam.

– Jura? – perguntou entusiasmada. Ri levemente diante de tanta inocência.

- Claro que sim! – garanti contagiada por sua alegria. Renesmee pulou do colo de Edward batendo palma, mas parou no instante em que percebeu a leve movimentação dos irmãos em meu colo.

– Desculpe. – Sussurrou ela. – Podemos ter pipoca e refrigerante também? – pediu ela manhosa.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta. – Hoje é dia de semana, mocinha! – Renesmee sabia muito bem que refrigerantes e tranqueiras só eram permitidas em finais de semana.

- Por favor, mamãe! – pediu ela fazendo um beicinho manhoso. Revirei os olhos em meio a um suspiro profundo e olhei para Edward. Meu marido sorria, divertido.

- Um dia não vai matar ninguém, querida. – declarou ele dando de ombros. Renesmee já comemorava em silêncio eu podia ver. Suspirei derrotada enquanto entregava Sophie para Edward.

– Está bem... – Renesmee pulou. – Nós vamos colocar seus irmãos nos berços e a senhorita vai buscar os cobertores e o Dingo, certo? – Renesmee assentiu e saiu saltitando pela casa. Edward e eu sorrimos e subimos juntos para colocar nossos caçulas em seus devidos berços. A contragosto de Edward, liguei a babá eletrônica, mesmo sabendo que Edward conseguia ouvir até mesmo o batimento cardíaco das crianças, eu ainda não me sentia muito segura, sempre que eu estava em um cômodo diferente dos bebês eu ligava a babá eletrônica.

A noite foi calma, Edward colocou um colchão de casal no chão enquanto eu fazia a pipoca e pegava o refrigerante, assim que todos estávamos prontos, deitamos nós três no colchão, Renesmee com seu cachorrinho de pelúcia no meio.

Percebi que Edward mal prestou atenção no filme, estava mais focado em observar com atenção e devoção cada movimento de Renesmee, e sutilmente, meu também. Meu peito se aquecia cada vez que eu o percebia agindo assim, eu me sentia amada, querida, desejada e depois de tudo que passamos, isso era tão fundamental para mim quanto respirar.

Renesmee adormeceu próximo a metade do filme, Edward levou-a para cama enquanto comecei a arrumar a bagunça da sala. Não demorou muito para Edward retornar, trazendo para mim uma taça de vinho tinto, ato que me fez sorrir no mesmo instante, ele era tão carinhoso comigo.

Peguei a taça de bom grado e degustei de um primeiro gole, sem desviar meus olhos dos dele. Edward me envolveu em um abraço cuidadoso e me conduziu até o sofá em frente a lareira, apoiando-me em seu peitoril.

Inicialmente, o silêncio era interrompido apenas pelo crepitar das chamas, éramos tão ligados, tão conectados um com o outro que o silêncio entre nós se fazia agradável. Os raros momentos em que ficamos sozinhos, sem a presença dos Cullens ou de nossos filhos, nós gostávamos de desfrutar da maneira em que nos encontrávamos, sempre juntos.

- Carlisle e eu andamos conversando sobre a data da sua transformação. – Edward quebrou o silêncio, meu corpo inteiro enrijeceu, eu não estava pronta para essa conversa, não esperava tê-la tão cedo.

- Sim...? – respondi receosa, rezando para que Edward viesse com a mesma conversa de quando éramos jovens.

- Os bebês ainda estão pequenos, o ideal seria esperarmos eles completarem um ano, mas achamos que você gostaria de estar presente no primeiro aniversário.

- Obviamente. – declarei tentando manter minha voz neutra, meu intimo se contorcia de dor ao ver que a conversa que eu tanto queria evitar estava para acontecer.

- Concordamos de marcar sua transformação para assim que os bebês atingirem sete meses. – Meu corpo tremeu. Isso era dali a quatro meses! Muito pouco tempo!

Edward deve ter percebido minha rigidez, pois me afastou levemente e encontro meu olhar. – O que há de errado, Bella?

Suspirei tentando manter meus batimentos cardíacos controlados, eu precisava dizer a ele. Edward merecia a verdade o quanto antes, mas o medo e a dor de se quer pensar em perdê-lo faziam minha alma se partir em pedaços. Alguns traumas sempre me perseguiriam, e a idéia de perdê-lo novamente me assombrava a todo instante em que nossas opiniões divergiam.

- Bella? – Edward me chamou, ansioso, curioso, buscando uma resposta para minha reação corporal a sua declaração.

- Precisamos conversar... – sussurrei tremula. Por Deus, como eu faria isso? Virei-me frente a ele e segurei suas mãos. Meus dedos começaram a girar a aliança em seu dedo, quantas coisas vivemos juntos? Será que isso poderia nos separar?

Senti uma adaga transpassar meu peito só com a idéia de perdê-lo novamente, mas antes perdê-lo mais uma vez do que se quer pensar em ver meus filhos partirem. Respirei fundo, Edward merecia a verdade. – Eu... Eu não quero mais a imortalidade. – declarei tremula.

Pude perceber as sobrancelhas de meu marido se franzirem, eu sabia que ele jamais esperaria ouvir algo assim, mas eu não podia dar-lhe a chance de falar, eu não poderia desistir agora. Sem nem mesmo perceber me vi despejando tudo que meu coração sentia, mal me dando tempo para respirar.

- Não posso Edward, simplesmente... Não posso! – As lágrimas se formaram rapidamente em meus olhos. – Olhe para nossos filhos! Eles tem sangue correndo nas veias. Eles precisam respirar! Os corações deles batem como o meu! Como posso ter certeza que eles serão imortais, Edward? Que garantias eu tenho que eles estarão para sempre comigo?

Uma solitária lágrima escorreu por meu rosto. – Não posso Edward. Não posso. Como posso viver em paz sabendo que eu estarei presa a juventude e meus filhos não? Como posso viver em paz sabendo que um dia talvez eu tenha que vê-los partir? Eles são a coisa mais importante da minha vida, Edward. A coisa mais preciosa. Não vou viver se um dia tiver que vê-los partir.

A dor da ansiedade apertava meu peito dolorosamente, meu corpo inteiro reagia diante do medo de perder um de meus filhos, a imagem de cada um deles, deitados em um caixão invadiu minha mente sendo suficiente para que as lágrimas que haviam se formado no interior de meus olhos, caíssem compulsivamente. Minhas mãos tremiam, eu não conseguia lidar com essa idéia. Simplesmente... Não conseguia.

Minha visão era turva. Senti os braços de Edward calorosamente me envolverem, ele me consolava. Sussurrando palavras de conforto e afagando com carinho meus cabelos e minhas costas. – Shh... Acalme-se, querida. Calma... Shh...

Agarrei com força as vestes dele e me permiti chorar. Todo o medo que sentia estava sendo libertado com aquelas lágrimas desesperadas. E, para meu consolo, Edward parecia compreender isso.

Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo se passou, mas em determinado momento, minhas lágrimas se tornaram meros resquícios e os soluços se foram. – Mais calma? – perguntou Edward em meio a um sussurro.

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda sem coragem alguma para encará-lo, sem vontade de enfrentar a realidade. Ter que escolher entre o homem que amo e meus filhos foi a decisão mais difícil que tive que tomar.

- Bella... – chamou-me ele com delicadeza. Não o encarei. – Querida olhe para mim. Por favor. – pediu ele, antes mesmo de me permitir escolher, seus dedos frios guiaram meu rosto a encontro do seu, forçando meu olhar a encará-lo. – Ninguém está te obrigando a se transformar. – um sorriso sereno surgiu em seus lábios. – Meu amor, por quantas vezes tivemos essa conversa? Quantas vezes discutimos por você querer desesperadamente a vida imortal, e eu que você tivesse uma vida normal? – um riso fraco morreu em seus lábios, suas mãos tomaram com suavidade meu rosto. – Pensei que fosse isso que você quisesse, Bella. Pensei que ser imortal era o que você queria, foi apenas por isso que Carlisle e eu determinamos a data. Mas ninguém está te forçando a nada! Basta você me dizer.

Meu coração chorou, bem como meus olhos. – Eu o amo, Edward. E eu queria que fosse para sempre, mas não posso se quer pensar na idéia de um dia ter que ver nossos filhos partirem! Não posso... Eu... – e o desespero voltou a me tomar, novamente, Edward me abraçou.

– Bella, eu não vou te forçar a nada meu amor, nunca faria isso. Se você não quiser ser uma de nós, ninguém ter condenará por isso. Mas, – ele me fitou – talvez você deva saber que Carlisle e eu já havíamos pensado nisso, achamos que, por mais que as crianças tenham muitos traços humanos, eles ainda gozam da imortalidade. Se não fossem assim, não teriam as características vampiras.

- Mas como elas cressem? – perguntei angustiada.

Edward deu de ombros. – Talvez isso pare quando atingirem uma idade madura, não sei. Mas Bella, por Deus, entenda que não quero ver meus filhos partirem tanto quanto você e se eles não se tornarem imortais, eu irei lhes oferecer isso. Quero-os comigo para todo o sempre.

Uma pontada de esperança me atingiu. – Você faria isso?

Edward assentiu com convicção. – Eu _vou_ fazer isso, Bella!

Um sorriso fraco surgiu em meus lábios. Então eu podia ter Edward para sempre? Eu não teria que ver meus filhos partirem? A esperança desabrochou em mim.

- Não precisa decidir o que fazer hoje. – declarou Edward antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. – Não precisa decidir amanhã ou daqui a quatro meses. –seus olhos sorriam para mim. - Como eu disse, a sua vontade é soberana aqui, se você quiser esperar até as crianças atingirem a idade madura ou nunca querer ser uma vampira, eu vou assim respeitá-la, apena me deixe saber da sua decisão.

Sorri, fechei meus olhos enquanto suas mãos carinhosas limpavam minhas lágrimas. Edward era e sempre seria, perfeito para mim. – Eu te amo... – sussurrei enquanto guiava meus lábios até os seus. Com ele, eu sempre estaria segura.

_N.B.: Estou sem palavras. E Isso não é fácil de acontecer, vocês sabem, porque – creio que eu seja a beta que mais fala em suas notas. xD_

_Mas hoje eu serei breve._

_Antes de mais nada eu gostaria de dizer àqueles que conhecem alguém que lê a fic pelo Orkut e que não seja a comunidade da Maria._

_Eu estava postando na comunidade Twilight Fanfics, mas infelizmente por uma força maior *leia-se falta de internet*, eu não estou mais postando lá._

_E não se esqueçam que plágio é crime e muuuuuito feio!_

_Quem gostou do capítulo levanta a mão .o/_

_Sei que vocês estavam ansiosas... eu também, mas a Maria escreveu, eu betei e aí está mais um capítulo MARA!_

_Comentem, elogiem, façam críticas, afinal tudo vale por um bom capítulo._

_Só não ofendam tá legal._

_Beijos meninas e até o próximo!_

_**By: Mõnica**_


	58. Vampira

**CAPÍTULO 58 – VAMPIRA**

POV - BELLA

Então era isso. Eu havia tomado minha decisão. Eu seria imortal.

Depois da conversa que tive com Edward, meses atrás, houve muito que se pensar. Eu senti sua posição, percebi que não era apenas eu que sofreria se meus filhos não fossem imortais, e se eles iriam transformar meus filhos se eles não fossem imortais, não havia mais porque renegar a felicidade eterna.

Eu sabia que seria doloroso, mas estava tranquila, eram apenas três dias e então eu teria a felicidade plena. Eu poderia agüentar. Eu sabia que sim. Eu esperava que sim.

Carlisle havia tirado três dias de folga para acompanhar minha completa transformação. Mesmo sabendo que eu não iria desejar o sangue de meus filhos, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper ficariam em casa cuidando de meus três tesouros e Carlisle, Esme, Edward e eu ficaríamos na casa dos Cullens por medidas de segurança. Tudo estava pronto, tudo estava combinado. Mas a apreensão ainda me tomava.

– Tem certeza que não irei querer matar meus filhos, não é? – perguntei pela milésima vez. Edward abriu um sorriso torto e assentiu.

– Bella, eu estou lhe garantindo que não, o cheiro de sangue deles é completamente diferente do seu, não há o que desejar. Veja como Jasper fica a vontade com nossos filhos! Não há o que temer! Eu prometo. – ele beijou minha testa e me ajudou a deitar na cama. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Assenti ainda receosa. – Mas mesmo assim iremos caçar antes de voltar para eles, certo? – indaguei novamente.

– Claro que sim. – garantiu meu marido. – Fique tranquila Bella, ninguém vai deixar nada acontecer com nossos filhos, estaremos todos por perto.

– Edward, – Carlisle e Esme adentraram no quarto tomando nossa atenção. – quando você quiser.

Edward assentiu e se voltou para mim. – Vou estar aqui com você, sempre. – assenti. – Eu te amo. – declarou ele e me beijou. Correspondi seu beijo, deixando toda a segurança que ele me passava me tomar.

Assim que nos separamos, Carlisle se aproximou com uma grande seringa, e injetou a morfina em meu corpo. Eles acreditavam que com a morfina eu não sentiria nada.

Eu quase pude sentir o liquido invadindo minhas veias, e como que instantaneamente, meu corpo inteiro foi amolecendo. Ficando pesado. Eu estava perdendo o controle sobre mim, bem como a consciência.

– Me perdoe por isso... – ouvi Edward sussurrar ao longe e então seus dentes cravaram em meu pescoço...

A dor era enlouquecedora. Exatamente isso – eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu não conseguia entender, não fazia sentido o que estava acontecendo. Como poderia ser tão forte? Como poderia ter sido tão rápido?

Meu corpo tentava rejeitar a dor, e eu era sugada de novo e de novo pra uma escuridão que cortar alguns segundos, e até minutos da agonia, fazendo ser mais difícil ser racional.

Eu tentei separá-las. A surrealidade era negra, e não doía tanto. A realidade era avermelhada, e era como se eu estivesse sendo serrada ao meio, atingida por um ônibus, socada por um premiado lutador, atropelada por búfalos, e submersa em ácido, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Na realidade eu estava sentindo meu corpo girar e pular enquanto não era possível que eu me movesse por causa da dor.

Na realidade eu sabia que havia algo muito mais importante que toda aquela tortura, mas não era capaz de me lembrar o que. A realidade era meio rápida demais.

Um momento, tudo estava como devia estar. Rodeada de pessoas que eu amava. Sorrisos. De alguma forma, incomum como essa, era como se eu fosse conseguir tudo pelo que eu estive lutando. E então, uma coisinha deu errado.

Eu vi quando o meu copo tombou, sangue escuro se espalhando e manchando o branco perfeito, e eu cambaleei instintivamente. E eu vi os outros, mãos ágeis, mas meu corpo continuava se esticando...

Dentro de mim, tudo parecia compadecer. Rasgando. Quebrando. Torcendo. Queimando...

Agonia. Era no grau mais insano em que eu me encontrava. A escuridão tomou tudo, e foi lavado por uma onda de tortura. Eu não podia respirar - eu já tinha me afogado uma vez, mas era diferente agora; estava tudo muito quente, minha garganta se fechava perante o calor.

Pedaços de mim partindo, rasgando, despedaçando... Mais escuridão.

Vozes dessa vez, gritando, ou estariam apenas conversando? Era impossível dizer. Mais dor. Mais tortura. Mais fogo. Meus pulmões sopraram o oxigênio pra fora. Quanto tempo havia passado? Minutos ou segundos?

A dor tinha ido embora.

Névoa. Eu não podia sentir. Eu não podia enxergar, também, mas eu conseguia escutar eu tentei sentir meu coração, encontrar a pulsação, mas eu estava perdida no meu próprio corpo. Eu não conseguia sentir as coisas que eu deveria, e nada parecia estar no lugar certo.

A escuridão tomou meus olhos mais fortemente que antes. Como uma cegueira, firme e rápida. Cobrindo não apenas os meus olhos, mas a mim completamente, com um peso esmagador. Era cansativo lutar contra aquilo. Eu sabia que seria fácil demais me render. Deixar a escuridão me esmagar, me levar pra um lugar onde não haveria dor, cansaço, preocupações ou medo.

Se fosse apenas eu, eu não seria capaz de resistir por muito tempo. Eu era apenas humana, com nada mais que força humana. Eu vinha tentando lidar com o sobrenatural há muito tempo, como um dia Jacob me disse.

Mas não era apenas eu.

Se eu tivesse feito a coisa mais fácil agora, deixado o vazio negro me extinguir, eu os machucaria. Edward. Edward. A minha vida e a dele se tornaram uma coisa só. Acabe com um, e então, os dois acabam. Se ele tivesse ido embora, eu não seria capaz de sobreviver. Se eu tivesse ido, ele não sobreviveria, também. Um mundo sem Edward era completamente vazio. Edward tinha que existir.

Mas estava tão escuro que eu não podia vê-lo. Nada parecia real. Isso fez ser mais difícil não desistir. Eu continuava me empurrando pela escuridão, embora quase num reflexo, eu não estivesse tentando levantá-lo. Eu estava apenas resistindo. Não permitindo que ele me esmagasse completamente. Tudo o que eu podia era não ser completamente envolvida. Era como um modelo pra minha vida - eu nunca fui forte pra lidar com coisas fora do meu controle, atacar inimigos ou fugir deles. Evitar a dor. Sempre humana; fraca, a única coisa que eu sempre fui capaz era de continuar no que eu me propunha. Suportar. Sobreviver.

Tinha sido o suficiente até esse momento. Teria que ser o suficiente hoje. Eu suportaria até que a ajuda chegasse. Eu sabia que Edward estaria fazendo tudo o que ele podia. Ele não desistiria. Nem eu.

Eu tinha domado a escuridão da não-existência por centímetros.

Não era o suficiente - aquela determinação. Enquanto o tempo passava, a escuridão retomava o poder, eu precisava tirar forças de alguma coisa.

Eu não podia sequer imaginar o rosto de Edward. E, como se a dor já não fosse totalmente insana, eu não conseguia nem mesmo visualizar Renesmee, Sophie ou Ian. O pânico me tomou. E eu me perguntei se era tarde demais. Edward cuidaria deles quando eu sucumbisse? Não! Eu não poderia abandoná-los assim!

Eu senti que estava escorregando - não havia nada a que eu pudesse me agarrar. Não! Eu tinha que sobrevive a isso. Edward dependia de mim. Bem como meus filhos! Eu não podia deixá-los...

Renesmee.

Sophie.

Ian.

E então, embora eu ainda não conseguisse ver nada, de repente eu podia sentir alguma coisa. Esperança talvez? Força para lutar por uma causa perdida? Eu não sabia. Mas me apegaria naquele sopro de esperança para tentar resistir. Estava exatamente onde meu coração devia estar. Me agarrando fortemente às memórias de meus filhos, eu sabia que seria capaz de lutar contra a escuridão o quanto fosse necessário.

Mais quente.

Desconfortável agora. Muito quente. Muito, muito quente. A quentura estava dentro de mim. A queimação aumentou - aumentava ao máximo e depois aumentava mais até que ultrapassasse pra algo que eu jamais senti.

Eu senti o pulsar sob o fogo crescente no meu peito e eu vi que havia encontrado meu coração de novo, no momento em que eu desejava jamais tê-lo feito. Desejava que eu tivesse abraçado a escuridão enquanto eu tive a chance. Eu queria levantar meus braços e abrir o meu peito e tirar meu coração de lá - qualquer coisa pra parar com essa tortura. Mas eu não sentia os meus braços, não podia mover sequer um dedo.

O fogo ficava mais quente e eu queria gritar. Implorar pra que alguém me matasse agora, antes que eu vivesse mais um segundo naquele sofrimento. Mas eu não conseguia mover meus lábios. O peso ainda estava ali, me esmagando.

Eu percebi que não era mais a escuridão pesando; era o meu corpo. Muito pesado. Me consumindo em chamas que se dirigiram pro meu coração agora, espalhando uma enorme dor nos meus ombros e estômago, escolhendo seu caminho pela minha garganta, indo pro meu rosto.

Por que eu não conseguia me mover? Por que eu não conseguia gritar? Isso não fazia parte das histórias. Isso não era nada parecido com as histórias que os Cullens haviam me contato sobre suas transformações...

Minha mente estava insuportavelmente clara - possibilitada pela dor feroz - eu vi que as respostas quase ao mesmo tempo em que formulei as perguntas.

A morfina.

Parecia que tinha sido há milhões de anos atrás que nós tínhamos conversado sobre isso - Edward, Carlisle e eu. Edward e Carlisle esperavam que remédios pra dor ajudassem a combater a dor do veneno. Carlisle tentou com Emmett, mas o veneno queimou o medicamento, selando suas veias. Não houve tempo pra que ele se espalhasse.

Eu mantive o meu rosto suave e concordei, agradecendo à Deus que Edward não pudesse ler a minha mente. Porque eu tinha veneno e morfina, juntos. Eu sabia que o torpor do medicamento era completamente irrelevante enquanto o veneno percorria minhas veias. Mas eu não mencionaria esse fato. Edward não precisaria saber disso.

Eu não pensei que a morfina fosse ter esse efeito - que me deixasse lerda. Me deixasse paralisada enquanto eu queimava. Eu sabia das histórias. Eu sabia que Carlisle teve que ficar quieto o bastante pra evitar ser descoberto enquanto ele queimava. Eu sabia que, de acordo com Rosalie, não melhorava gritar. Eu esperava conseguir ser como Carlisle. Que eu pudesse acreditar nas palavras de Rosalie e manter a minha boca fechada. Porque eu sabia que cada grito que saísse da minha boca iria atormentar Edward, iria fazê-lo se odiar mais do que agora já fazia.

Mas, se eu não conseguia gritar, como eu diria a eles pra me matarem?

Tudo o que eu queria era morrer. Nunca ter nascido. Toda a minha existência não pesava mais que essa dor. Não valia a pena viver nem por mais uma batida do coração.

Me deixe morrer, me deixe morrer, me deixe morrer. Por favor...

E, por um espaço de infinito, aquilo era tudo. Só a intensa tortura, meus grunhidos inaudíveis, implorando pra que a morte viesse. Nada mais, nem mesmo o tempo. E aquilo era infinito, sem apelações e sem fim. Um momento infinito de dor. A única mudança veio quando, de repente, meu sofrimento foi dobrado. A parte de baixo do meu corpo, anestesiada antes mesmo da morfina, repentinamente começou a queimar também. Alguma parte quebrada tinha se colado – unidas pelas brasas do fogo.

O fogo infinito aumentava.

Pode ter durado segundos ou dias, semanas ou meses, mas eventualmente, o tempo parecia dizer algo de novo. Três coisas aconteceram juntas, crescendo individualmente de modo que eu não soubesse o que tinha vindo primeiro: o tempo voltou, o poder da morfina passou, e eu fiquei mais forte.

Eu podia sentir o controle do meu corpo voltando pra mim com incrementos, e esses incrementos eram o que faziam o tempo passar. Eu sabia disso quando eu fui capaz de mexer meus dedos do pé e fechar as mãos. Eu sabia disso, mas não fiz. Embora o fogo não tivesse diminuído sequer um grau - na verdade, eu comecei a desenvolver uma nova capacidade de tolerar isso, uma sensibilidade em apreciar, separadamente, cada gota de fogo que corria pelas minhas veias - eu descobri que podia pensar naquilo.

Eu podia lembrar porque eu não devia ter gritado. Eu podia lembrar porque eu me comprometi a suportar a insuportável agonia. Eu podia lembrar que, embora isso parecesse impossível agora, havia algo que valeria a pena a tortura. Isso aconteceu na hora certa pra mim, quando o peso deixou o meu corpo. Pra qualquer um que estivesse me vendo, não haveria nenhuma mudança. Mas pra mim, que lutei pra manter os gritos e dores dentro de mim, onde eles não magoariam ninguém, pareceu que eu tinha me libertado da estaca a qual eu estava amarrada e queimando, me agarrei àquela estaca pra me suportar naquela chama. Eu tinha força suficiente pra ficar deitada ali imóvel enquanto a vida queimava em mim.

Minha audição foi ficando cada vez mais clara, e eu poderia contar as batidas frenéticas do meu coração, pra marcar o tempo. Eu poderia contar as respirações que ofeguei pelos meus dentes. Eu poderia contar os ruídos, até mesmo respirações que vinham de algum lugar perto de mim. Elas se moviam devagar, então eu me concentrei neles. Eles ficam a maior parte do tempo passando. Mais até que o pêndulo de um relógio, aquelas respirações me ajudaram a superar a queimação até o fim.

Eu continuava a ficar forte, meu pensamento mais claro. Quando novos sons apareciam, eu podia escutar. Havia passos, o sopro do vento quando uma porta se abria. Os passos foram ficando mais perto, e eu senti a pressão contra o meu pulso. Eu podia sentir os dedos gélidos. O fogo apagou todas as memórias do frio.

– Ela está tão quieta. Eu devo ter feito algo errado. - ouvi a voz agoniada de Edward se martirizando. Minha vontade insana de consolá-lo, arrancar-lhe a culpa, quase me fez sair da minha posição, mas eu não podia fazer isso, eu sabia que se o fizesse ele saberia da minha dor.

– Ou algo certo, Edward. – Carlisle o reconfortou para meu alívio. – Filho, você fez tudo o que eu poderia ter feito e mais. Pare de se culpar. Bella vai ficar bem.

Edward suspirou - Ela deve estar em agonia. – Quase ri diante de tanta ironia, Edward não tinha a menor idéia de como estava certo.

- Nós não sabemos disso. Ela tinha muita morfina em seu corpo. Nós não sabemos o efeito que isso vai ter na experiência dela. – Carlisle reconfortando-o novamente.

Um leve toque na parte de dentro do meu braço. Outro suspiro. – Bella, eu te amo. Bella, me desculpe. Me perdoe, meu amor.

Eu queria muito respondê-lo, mas eu não faria a dor dele piorar. Não enquanto eu tivesse força pra me manter imóvel. Nisso tudo, o torturante fogo continuou me queimando. Mas havia muito mais espaço na minha cabeça agora. Espaço pra refletir sobre a conversa deles, pra lembrar do que aconteceu, pra pensar no futuro, e com espaço de sobra pra sofrer. No lado bom das coisas, a dor começou a desaparecer da ponta dos meus dedos das mãos e dos pés. Desaparecendo lentamente, mas pelo menos era algo que ser isso. A dor estava acabando...

E então, a má notícia. O fogo na minha garganta não era como antes. Não estava só pegando fogo, mas queimando também. Seco como osso. Queimando com o fogo, queimando de sede. Mais más notícias: o fogo no meu coração ficou mais quente. Como aquilo era possível?

Meus batimentos cardíacos, já muito rápidos, aceleraram mais - o fogo os levou a uma batida frenética. O fogo parou de queimar minhas mãos, deixando-as felizmente sem dor e frias. Mas foi pro meu coração, que queimava tanto quanto o sol e batia numa velocidade alta e feroz.

O maior barulho na sala era meu frenético coração, batendo em ritmo de fogo. Meus pulsos estavam livres e meus tornozelos também. O fogo tinha se apagado completamente neles.

Uma mão balançou caprichosamente os meus dedos. - Bella? Bella, amor?

Eu poderia respondê-lo sem gritar? Eu considerei aquilo por um momento, e então o fogo ficou ainda mais quente no meu peito, drenando dos meus cotovelos e joelhos. Melhor não arriscar. Meu coração ficou ainda mais rápido, batendo como se fossem hélices de um helicóptero, o som era quase de uma nota em sustenido; parecia que ia saltar pelas minhas costelas. O fogo se concentrou no centro do meu peito, sugando as chamas remanescentes de outras regiões pra abastecer a já potente chama. A dor era suficiente pra me abater, pra quebrar minha algema de ferro da estaca. Minhas costas se arquearam, como se o fogo estivesse me puxando pra cima pelo meu coração.

Não permiti que outra parte do meu corpo quebrasse quando o meu tronco bateu de volta na mesa. Começou uma guerra dentro de mim - meu coração acelerado correndo contra o fogo. Ambos estavam perdendo. O fogo estava controlado, consumiu tudo o que era combustível; meu coração caminhava pra sua última batida.

O fogo se restringiu, concentrando-se dento daquele único órgão remanescentemente humano com uma final, insuportável onda. A onda foi respondida por um profundo e audível golpe. Meu coração vacilou duas vezes, e então bateu silenciosamente de novo só mais uma vez.

Não havia som. Nem respiração. Nem mesmo a minha. Por um momento, a ausência de dor era tudo que eu podia perceber. E então eu abri meus olhos e olhei por cima de mim, maravilhada. Tudo estava tão claro.

Agudo. Definido.

A brilhante luz acima de mim ainda era extremamente vivaz, e mesmo assim, eu ainda podia ver claramente os fios condutores do filamento dentro da lâmpada. Eu podia ver todas as cores do arco-íris na luz branca, e, na pontinha do espectro, eu podia ver uma oitava cor que eu não conseguia identificar. Atrás da luz, eu conseguia distinguir cada textura no teto de madeira escuro acima. Na frente dele, eu podia ver as partículas de poeira no ar, os lados que a luz tocava, e os lados escuros, distinta e separadamente. Eles giravam como pequenos planetas, se movendo ao redor uns dos outros numa dança celestial.

A poeira era tão linda que eu inalei, chocada; o ar saiu rolando em minha garganta, girando as partículas como num buraco negro. Essa ação pareceu um erro. Eu pensei, e me dei conta de que o problema é que não havia nenhum alívio ligado a essa ação. Meus pulmões não esperavam por isso. Eles reagiram com indiferença ao refluxo. Eu não precisava do ar, mas gostava dele. Nele, eu podia sentir o gosto do quarto ao meu redor – as adoráveis partículas de poeira, a mistura do ar estagnado com o fluxo de ar mais fresco que entrava pela porta. Podia sentir a luxúria do toque da seda. Sentir a presença de alguma coisa quentinha e desejável, algo que devia estar úmido, mas não estava... O cheiro fez minha garganta ficar seca, um pouco do veneno se queimou, apesar do cheiro estar afetado por um pouco de creolina e amônia. Acima de tudo, eu podia sentir o gosto de um cheiro quase com o sabor de mel com violetas e sol que era a coisa mais forte, mais próxima de mim.

Eu ouvi o som dos outros, respirando de novo, agora que eu tinha feito isso. A respiração deles se misturou com o cheiro que era meio parecido com mel e violetas e sol, trazendo novos sabores. Canela, jacinto, pêra, água do mar, pão quentinho, pinho, baunilha, couro, maçã, musgos, lavanda, chocolate... Eu tracei uma dúzia de comparações diferentes em minha cabeça, mas nenhuma delas combinava perfeitamente. Tão doce e agradável. Depois de um tempo, eu me dei conta de que era exatamente isso. Eu podia ouvir o que acontecia na estrada?

Eu não tinha me dado conta de que alguém estava segurando minha mão até que a pessoa apertou levemente a minha mão. Tal como havia feito antes para amenizar a minha dor, meu corpo travou com a surpresa. Esse não era o toque que eu esperava. A pele era perfeitamente suave, mas tinha a temperatura errada. Não era fria.

Depois desse primeiro segundo congelado de choque, meu corpo respondeu ao toque desconhecido de uma maneira que me assustou mais ainda. O ar escapou da minha garganta, se chocando contra os meus dentes num som baixo, ameaçador, como um enxame de abelhas. Antes que o som tivesse saído, meus músculos se contraíram e se arquearam, se contorcendo pra longe do desconhecido. Eu dei um giro tão rápido que a sala deveria ter se tornado um borrão incompreensível – mas isso não aconteceu. Eu vi cada partícula de poeira, cada textura das paredes de madeira, cada detalhe microscópico que estava fora do lugar enquanto passei girando por eles.

Então, quando eu me encontrei defensivamente encurvada perto da parede – cerca

de um sexto de segundo depois – eu já tinha entendido o que tinha me assustado, e me dei conta que minha reação foi exagerada. Oh. É claro. Edward não seria mais frio pra mim. Agora nós tínhamos a mesma temperatura.

Eu me mantive em posição por um oitavo de segundo, me ajustando à cena em minha frente. Edward estava inclinado sobre a mesa de operação onde eu fui transformada, as mãos dele estavam erguidas em minha direção, sua expressão ansiosa.

O rosto de Edward era a coisa mais importante, mas minha visão periférica catalogou todas as outras coisas, só pra garantir. Algum instinto de defesa havia sido ativado, eu automaticamente procurei por algum sinal de perigo. Minha família de vampiros esperava cautelosamente perto da parede onde ficava a porta, Emmett e Jasper na frente. Como se houvesse perigo. Minhas narinas inflaram, procurando a ameaça. Eu não conseguia sentir o cheiro de nada errado. Menos Rosalie se encontrava presente, ela provavelmente estava com as crianças.

O cheiro fraco de algo delicioso – mas misturado com químicos fortes – fez cócegas na minha garganta novamente, se preparando para a dor e queimação. Alice estava espiando por baixo do cotovelo de Jasper com um sorriso enorme no rosto; a luz cintilava nos seus dentes, outra oitava cor no arco-íris. Aquele sorriso me tranqüilizou e então eu juntei o quebra cabeça. Jasper e Emmett estavam na frente para proteger os outros, tal como eu havia pensado. O que eu não havia compreendido imediatamente era que o perigo era eu.

Tudo isso eram detalhes. A maior parte dos meus sentidos e minha mente ainda estava focado no rosto de Edward. Eu nunca o havia visto antes desse segundo. Quantas vezes eu olhei para Edward e fiquei maravilhada com sua beleza? Quantas horas – dias, semanas – da minha vida foram gastas sonhando com o que eu havia imaginado ser a perfeição? Eu pensei que conhecia o rosto dele melhor do que o meu próprio. Eu pensei que essa era a única coisa física e garantida no mundo: a perfeição do rosto de Edward.

Eu devia estar cega.

Pela primeira vez, sem as leves sombras e fraquezas que limitavam meus olhos humanos, eu vi o rosto dele. Eu fiquei sem ar e lutei com o meu vocabulário, incapaz de encontras as palavras corretas. Eu precisava encontrar palavras melhores.

Nesse ponto, a outra parte da minha atenção havia compreendido que não havia nenhum perigo além de mim mesmo, e eu automaticamente saí da posição de defesa; quase um segundo inteiro se passou desde que eu saí da mesa. Eu fiquei momentaneamente preocupada pela forma como meu corpo se movia. No momento que eu considerei ficar ereta, eu já estava de pé. Não houve um breve fragmento de tempo no qual a ação ocorreu; a mudança foi instantânea, quase como se o movimento não tivesse existido.

Eu continuei a olhar o rosto de Edward, mais uma vez imóvel. Ele tinha se movido ao redor da mesa – cada passo lavava quase meio segundo, cada passo se movendo sinuosamente como a água de um rio passando sobre pedras lisas – a mão dele ainda estava erguida. Eu observei a graça com que ele avançava, absorvendo-a com meus novos olhos.

– Bem vinda à eternidade, meu amor! – Edward sorriu magnificamente, como nunca antes eu tinha visto, e então eu soube, eu estava em casa.


	59. Epílogo Futuro alternativo

**POV Edward**

_**Epílogo**_

O tempo passou... Não havia outra palavra para me definir que não fosse feliz. Eu tinha a família mais bela e perfeita que alguém um dia poderia sonhar. Uma bela e eterna esposa. Três filhos abençoados e saudáveis. Irmãos incríveis. Pais amáveis. Tudo que um dia um homem poderia sonhar.

Faziam dois meses que Bella havia se transformado e, para nossa completa surpresa e intriga ela nasceu controlada. Diferente de todos nós que precisamos de pelo menos um ou dois anos para nos acostumarmos a renegar sangue humano, Bella no mesmo dia em que se transformara já conseguia, com quase a mesma facilidade que nós. Nós sabíamos que ela não seria qualquer ameaça aos pequenos Cullens, uma vez que o sangue deles não era desejoso a nossos instintos. Mas saber renegar o sangue humano no mesmo dia de sua transformação foi um ato que sempre julgamos impossível.

Seria o dom dela? Ou seria apenas porque ela estava preparada para o que iria enfrentar em sua vida vampira? Nós provavelmente nunca teríamos a resposta, mas isso também pouco importava. Éramos felizes e isso era o que importava.

Contudo, dizer que não tínhamos dificuldade seria uma grande mentira. Por mais felizes que fossemos, havia uma grande questão no meio de nós, e duas em minha mente.

Sophie não era uma vampira comum, assim como a irmã mais velha e os pais, ela era dotada de um poder, algo grande e muito poderoso e a pequenina não tinha nem mesmo um ano de vida, e se desenvolvendo de maneira normal, seria uma longa e complicada infância.

Minha pequena princesinha, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ela tinha em seu poder o controle do clima. Jasper foi quem descobriu. Com toda sua sensibilidade ele fez-nos enxergar que todas as vezes que Sophie sorria, o céu clareava, quando ela chorava, chovia, e quando gargalhava, o sol se abria lindamente.

Isso era um grande problema para nós, e motivo de desespero para Bella e eu, nossa família era composta por vampiros, criaturas sobrenaturais que nunca devem ser expostas ao sol ou terão suas peles reluzindo como diamantes. Todos nós éramos assim, apenas nossos pequenos meio-humanos que gozavam de uma pele humana, mas ainda sim, como poderíamos permitir que Sophie gargalhasse ou até mesmo sorrisse uma vez que isso poderia revelar nossa verdadeira identidade frente aos humanos e então não tardaria para que os Volturi nos matassem.

Também não podíamos permitir que nossa filha vivesse em meio aos prantos ou sempre triste, assegurando assim nosso segredo. Sophie era muito sensível, e se antes já tínhamos um cuidado especial com Renesmee, Sophie e Ian, agora a atenção dedicada a Sophie era cinquenta vezes maior. Não seria fácil, mas juntos, nós cuidaríamos dela.

Paralelo a tudo isso, eu tinha outra coisa em minha mente. Desde que voltamos para a vida de Bella, existe algo que sempre acabava se tornando alvo de meus pensamentos nos "momentos vagos". E hoje, depois de tanto tempo, depois de ver tanta coisa. Eu sabia que minhas suposições estavam certas. Isso me enervava e tentar esconder de minha mulher todo esse ódio que hoje eu sentia se tornava uma tarefa cada vez mais difícil, eu precisava resolver isso o quanto antes, se não eu jamais conseguiria curtir minha vida.

Eu sabia que o final de tudo poderia não ser bom, muitos poderiam se machucar, e talvez, relações muito sólidas poderiam nunca mais se harmonizar novamente, mas eu não podia mais viver com aquilo.

Era um dia tranquilo, Sophie estava serena tornando assim o tempo nublado. Renesmee estava na escolinha e Ian fora passear com Rosalie e Emmett; eles haviam pedido para levar as crianças para dar um passeio, mas como Renesmee tinha aula e Sophie tinha estado um pouco febril na ultima semana, apenas Ian foi.

Seria um dia tranquilo, Carlisle estaria no hospital, Rosalie e Emmett fora, Bella teria o dia inteiro para cuidar apenas de Sophie e contaria com a ajuda de Esme e Jasper, era o dia perfeito para resolver este problema de uma vez por todas.

- Querida? – chamei-a adentrando na sala, encontrei Bella, como previa, deitada no tapete brincando com Sophie, incentivando-a a engatinhar. Foi impossível não sorrir ao ver aqueles dois anjos interagindo com tanta suavidade que chegava a fascinar.

Assim que percebeu minha presença, Bella levantou a cabeça e me fitou, sorrindo. Era tão bom vê-la sorrir com tanta naturalidade, era bom ver que talvez, todas aquelas feridas dos últimos anos tivessem definitivamente cicatrizado e minha Bella estivesse finalmente feliz.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela constrangida ao me ver hipnotizado por sua beleza, embora ela não mais pudesse ruborizar, eu tinha certeza que naquele instante ela estaria vermelha se ainda fosse humana. Eu definitivamente sentiria falta de vê-la corar.

- Nada demais. – garanti negando e me aproximei sentando-me junto as minhas doces joias. Peguei Sophie no colo e a beijei, sentando-me junto a Bella no chão. Minhas mãos foram delicadamente para a testa de Sophie, assegurando o que eu já havia confirmado com o beijo, que minha pequena não estava febril. Isso era realmente um alívio.

- Ela está bem, Edward. – garantiu Bella adivinhando minha preocupação. – Já fazem cinco dias que ela não tem febre. Carlisle mesmo disse que ela já esta bem.

Suspirei. – Sei que sim. Mas ela é tão sensível. – meu corpo inteiro estremeceu ao perceber que minha caçula era mil vezes mais frágil do que Bella fora. Isso dava-me calafrios. – Tão frágil.

Bella abraçou-me por trás e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro. – Ela está bem. Nada de mais vai lhe acontecer. – Sorri levemente e acariciei os cabelos de minha filha.

- E eu que pensei que não teria mais que me preocupar desesperadamente por alguém que amo ser feito de porcelana. – Lamentei falsamente, sabendo o quanto aquilo irritaria Bella.

Como imaginei, Bella se irritou levemente e deu-me um leve tapa no braço, fazendo-me rir. – Você é um idiota às vezes, sabia? – reclamou ela. Abri um sorriso torto e a fitei.

- Mas ainda assim você me ama. – garanti convencido. Minha mulher revirou os olhos drasticamente e se levantou e começou a juntar os brinquedos no chão em uma velocidade humana. Meus olhos recaíram novamente sobre minha filha. Tão linda, tão bela. Seus dedinhos estavam graciosamente em sua boca. Seus olhos me fitaram com intensidade, e por um momento, eu me perdi dentro daquela pequena imensidão. Minhas mãos tocaram-na com devoção, com adoração. Eu era abençoado por tê-la.

Passei alguns instantes preso naqueles lindos olhos quando finalmente senti os olhos de minha esposa fixos em mim. Sorri e a encarei. – Ela me fascina. – expliquei simplesmente.

Bella assentiu. – A todos nós. – garantiu ela.

- Você tem planos para hoje? – perguntei por fim, por mais que estar perto de Bella e Sophie fosse o que eu mais desejava fazer naquele dia eu sabia que precisava resolver de vez meu "problema".

Bella franziu o cenho. – Não, por quê?

Dei de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. – Eu estava querendo ir caçar, pensei em levar Alice comigo para comprarmos algumas coisas antes de voltarmos. - Eu sabia que Bella não criaria problemas, tirando suas primeiras caçadas, nós nunca mais caçamos juntos, não por falta de vontade, mas concordamos que nossos filhos sempre deveriam estar na supervisão de um de nós, salvando raras exceções.

Bella assentiu. – Tudo bem. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Você se importa de passar o dia com Sophie na casa de Esme? Assim ela e Jasper podem lhe ajudar, mas se preferir posso pedir para eles virem aqui. – Bella me cortou com um gesto.

- Não precisa, Renesmee gosta de ir lá afinal, Jasper pode ir buscá-la na escola e ficaremos lá até você retornar. - garantiu

Sorri agradecido, me levantei e caminhei até ela, beijando-a com carinho. Apoiei minha testa na dela sorrindo. – Obrigado.

Bella sorriu também. – Qualquer coisa por você. – garantiu ela.

Bella e Sophie haviam ficado na casa de Carlisle e Esme. Jasper tomaria conta de tudo e de todos, minha mãe, minha mulher e minha filha estaria seguras. Eu sabia que ele esperava que eu fizesse o mesmo com sua mulher, mas isso... Eu já não podia garantir.

Corremos em silêncio floresta à dentro. Alice parecia totalmente inerte ao que estava preste a acontecer, coisa que hoje eu sabia que não era verdade, e talvez ela até soubesse que eu não acreditava naquela falsa ignorância do destino, mas ela ainda sim se mantinha tranquila.

Minha mente trabalhava a todo vapor, questões e mais questões, sentimentos e mais sentimentos, existiam tantas coisas juntas em minha mente, eu não sabia nem mesmo como faria aquilo, temia não conseguir controlar minha ira, mas eu não podia deixar aquilo passar, não mais.

Assim que estávamos a uma distancia mais do que segura de casa, onde eu tinha certeza absoluta que ninguém poderia nos ver ou ouvir, eu permiti que todo meu autocontrole se desfizesse e deixei meus extintos, minhas frustrações e principalmente que minhas decepções me tomassem.

Meu peito se contraiu pensando em tudo que passei, e como minha vida e a de Bella tomaram cursos completamente errados e que tudo aquilo poderia ter sido diferente. Raiva. Dor. Traição... Tudo fluía dentro de mim com a mesma facilidade que o veneno fazia.

- DESGRAÇADA! – Gritei enquanto partia para cima de Alice. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, ou melhor, ela não reagiu. Peguei-a pelo pescoço e a prensei contra a árvore.

A fúria percorria minhas veias como o veneno. Eu estava tomado pela irá, desesperado por justiça. Eu queria matar Alice da maneira mais lenta e torturante que existe.

- Ed... Edward... – Seu rosto era desesperado, suas mãos agarraram meu punho tentando fazer-me largar seu pescoço, mas eu jamais faria isso. Eu não pararia até me vingar. – Você está me machucando! Me solte! Me solte! – pediu ela em pânico.

Sua inocência só fez minha raiva aumentar, como ela ainda tinha coragem? Minhas mãos apertaram mais seu pescoço. – Pensa que me engana, Alice? – perguntei sádico por destruir aquele pescoço de uma vez só.

- Do que está falando Edward? – ela começou a chorar, um choro sem lágrimas, mas ainda sim desesperado. Vadia! – Solte-me! Você está me machucando!

- Eu já sei da verdade, Alice! – grunhi demoníaco. – Sei de TUDO! Chega de mentiras sua desgraçada! – Aproximei meu rosto do dela, querendo que ela visse em meus olhos todo o ódio que eu sentia por ela. – Eu sei o que você fez!

- Edward pare com isso! – suplicou ela. Isso me enervou mais ainda. Segurando-a pelo pescoço erguia alguns centímetros do chão deixando-a pendurada apenas por meu aperto. – Pare! Pare! Eu não tenho ideia do que você esta falando! Por favor me deixe! Você esta fora de si! Está louco!

Meu olhar era gélido. Não me movi um centímetro. – Não acredito mais nesses seus choros fingidos, Alice. Não acredito mais nas suas palavras cobertas de mentiras e veneno. Sei o que você fez! Eu finalmente descobri Alice! – Parei por um breve instante e fitei intensamente aqueles olhos apavorados. – Você nunca deixou de enxergar o futuro da Bella, não foi? – perguntei gélido.

Como se eu tivesse ditos palavras mágicas seu rosto no mesmo instante se transformou. O desespero desapareceu bem como o choro. Seu rosto ficou composto novamente. Ela me encarou confiante e composta. Com os pés ela fez o que desde o inicio poderia ter feito chutou a árvore em que eu a prensava e se soltou de mim. Deu um salto gracioso para longe, parando de costas para mim. Ela ficou imóvel por alguns segundos até que por fim falou, ainda de costas.

- Então você finalmente descobriu. – um arrepio percorreu-me o corpo. Ela se virou para me encarar, séria, composta, fria. – Honestamente, não achei que você fosse um dia descobrir.

Cerrei meus punhos. – Eu não sou burro! Bastou juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça! – Falei com dentes trincados. – Você me sugeriu naquela tarde a fazer uma surpresa para Bella. – acusei-a. – Você sabia que eu iria escutar aquela conversa entre Bella e Ângela. Você sabia que Bella ficaria grávida!

Ela deu de ombros. – Não importa, mas você irá guardar suas descobertas para si, Edward! – determinou ela séria.

- Guardar para mim? – indaguei incrédulo. – Guardar para mim? Você é louca? Você arruinou minha vida e quer que eu deixe para lá?

- Não quero, estou apenas afirmando o que você irá fazer! – declarou ela autoritária.

- Você está completamente fora de si se acha que deixarei isso passar, Alice! Você estragou minha vida!

- Eu salvei a vida de meus sobrinhos! – Gritou ela determinada. Um choque percorreu meu corpo. O que ela dizia?

- Como pode dizer isso, sua louca? – gritei de volta inconformado. – Você arruinou a minha vida, e a de Bella! Você me mandou para ouvir aquela conversa, você não se opôs a ir embora! Você não me deixou ver o futuro de Bella! Permitiu que ela sofresse tudo que sofreu e ainda vem alegar que salvou meus filhos? – A incredibilidade me dominava.

- Você não entende Edward! – garantiu ela com firmeza. – Eu fiz o que era certo. Para todos!

- CERTO PRA QUEM? PORQUE A VIDA DA MINHA FAMÍLIA VOCÊ SÓ FERROU E MAGOOU COM TUDO ISSO! – Gritei perdendo o controle. – BELLA FOI ESPANCADA POR CHARLIE! FOI EXPULSA DE CASA! PASSOU FOME! A ONDE ISSO FOI CERTO?

- Você acha que eu sabia que isso iria acontecer? – Gritou ela um pouco mais baixo que eu. – Se eu soubesse, eu teria intervindo, mas você estava sempre tentando ver Bella através de minhas visões, eu não podia ficar monitorando-a!

Neguei com a cabeça, incrédulo. – Você é completamente transtornada! Me fez perder os primeiros momentos da vida da minha filha, fez minha mulher sofrer o inferno para que Alice? Para que?

- Fiz isso para protegê-los! – devolveu Alice. – E isso inclui você Edward!

- Eu? EU? – Repeti cada vez mais incrédulo. Alice estava completamente louca. – Do que diabos você está falando?

Alice parou, respirou fundo se recompondo, como ela poderia falar coisas tão absurdas com tanta convicção? Levou alguns segundos até que enfim ela me encarou, séria, obstinada.

- Estou falando de outro futuro, Edward, outra realidade. – Alice respondeu mantendo um tom de voz composto e firme. Suas palavras sombrias me arrepiaram sem que eu nem mesmo soubesse o porque. – Aquela que eu impedi de acontecer, aquela que teria não só causado mais dor como também morte.

Dei alguns passos para trás, porque Alice dizia aquelas coisas? O que ela queria dizer? Porque ela tentava me atingir assim? Me vi negando com a cabeça. – Não fale besteiras! Bella, meus filhos e eu teríamos sido felizes desde o início se você não tivesse nos manipulado.

- Filhos? – Repetiu ela deixando um riso sem humor escapar por seus lábios. – Não venha bancar o vidente Edward, esta habilidade cabe apenas a mim, irmãozinho. – Os punhos de Alice se cerraram e seu olhar se tornou ainda mais frio do que já estava. – Você não faz ideia do que teria acontecido, Edward. Você não sabe como as coisas teriam sido.

Um arrepio demoníaco me atingia, de alguma forma, as palavras de Alice me atormentavam, me assustavam, mas ela não poderia estar certa, nós teríamos sido muito mais felizes eu tinha certeza que sim.

- Eu tive que intervir Edward. – confessou minha irmã. – Eu vi acontecer. Eu vi claramente, o destino estava traçado, eu tinha que impedir. – Os olhos de Alice se tornaram sofridos e sem vida, mesmo estando frente a um vampiro que a poucos momentos quase a matou ela se virou de costas e abraçou o próprio corpo.

Eu quis dizer alguma coisa, quis ofende-la, quis gritar o quão enganada ela estava, mas algo dentro de mim queria escutar o que ela tivesse para dizer, eu quis compreender o que ela tentava dizer com aquelas meias-palavras, mas principalmente, eu queria confirmar que Alice fora a responsável por nosso sofrimento e não eu.

- Teria sido lindo; no início. – começou ela, fazendo-me prender a respiração. – Vocês teriam se casado. Bella teria usado o vestido que fiz para ela há décadas atrás, a cerimônia teria sido majestosa e todos teriam sido a favor deste casamento. Charlie teria levado Bella até o altar, teria ficado orgulhoso de tê-lo como genro. A Ilha Esme teria sido o cenário da lua de mel e da primeira vez de vocês e teria sido nela, que Bella teria engravidado.

Suspirei aliviado e ao mesmo tempo sofrido. Era como eu sempre imaginei, nós teríamos tido a felicidade pairando sobre nós. Alice nos arrancou isso. Alice quase fez-me perder o que tinha de mais precioso e conseguiu destruir toda a inocência que havia em Bella.

- Não se iluda, nem tire conclusões precipitadas, Edward! – gritou Alice com fúria enquanto se virava em minha direção. – Você acha que tudo teria sido feliz? Você acha que você teria ficado feliz com essa gravidez? – um riso morto saiu de seus lábios. – Não se iluda, Edward. Não sonhe tão alto.

A irritação somada a indignação me tomaram. O que diabos Alice sugeria? – O que está sugerindo? – indaguei irritado, minha voz se elevando ao longo da frase. Como ela podia...? Meus filhos eram a coisa mais importante na minha vida! Como ela ousava sugerir que eu não ficaria feliz com uma gravidez?

Alice me olhou enojada. – Hipócrita! – gritou ela em fúria. - Não se faça de desentendido, seu merda! Você teria odiado este filho tanto quanto odiou James! – cuspiu as palavra com tanta repulsa que me vi momentaneamente petrificado diante de tais acusações. - Você teria sido o covarde que sempre foi, Edward! Acha que estou inventando? Então me diga, o que sentiu quando Bella parecia estar mais debilitada do que deveria? O que sentiu quando Carlisle lhe deu a ideia de que aquele novo filho estava matando Bella? Quando ainda não se sabia que eram gêmeos? Hein? O que sentiu, Edward?

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo obrigando-me a parar abruptamente. Mesmo contra minha vontade, todos os sentimentos que senti naquela época vieram à tona. Eu queria negar. Queria mentir, dizer que Alice estava errada, que apenas tentava me atingir, mas eu não podia negar para mim mesmo. Naquela época, eu me odiava. Me odiava com todas as forças porque eu odiava meu filho. Bem como secretamente, odiei Bella por ser fraca demais para sustentar aquela gravidez. Odiei tudo e todos naqueles dias.

E... Por mais que até hoje eu tivesse deixado todos aqueles pensamentos no canto da minha mente, negando-me a assumir para mim mesmo que aqueles pensamentos horrendos um dia habitaram minha mente, eu sabia que no fundo, eu havia feito planos de como tirar aquele filho de Bella antes que o mesmo a matasse.

Me vi nocauteado pela dor. O que eu teria feito? Que monstro eu era? A dor atingiu-me com tanta força que meus joelhos cederam, minhas mãos cobriram meu rosto, a vergonha queimava dentro de mim ao pensar no que eu teria feito, no que eu havia sentido.

Alice não se abalou perante minha dor, e continuou a falar, torturando-me, fazendo-me implorar pela morte. – Bella teria sim engravidado na lua de mel, mas você teria entrado em pânico, você teria chamado Renesmee de "coisa", teria tentado tirar aquela "coisa" de Bella de qualquer maneira. Bella teria quase sucumbido. Rosalie teria mantido sua segurança, impedindo você de fazer alguma coisa com o bebê, mas a família teria entrado em colapso. Ninguém nunca pensaria em dar sangue para a Bella, ela teria adoecido, querendo cuidar do bebê que a cada mínimo movimento, a cada mínimo chute teria lhe feito se curvar de dor, teria lhe causado um hematoma.

Neguei com a cabeça, tentando crer que aquilo era mentira, querendo não acreditar nas palavras ardentes de Alice, mas ela mesma me mostrava em sua mente aquele futuro. – Você teria trazido Jacob de volta e teria oferecido Bella a ele desde que ele conseguisse convencer Bella a tirar o bebê antes que ele a matasse. – Alice fez uma pausa. - Teriam sido tempos difíceis Edward, muito mais difíceis do que estes foram. Bella teria sim sobrevivido, durante o parto você a teria transformado, mas... Você e todos nós teríamos que conviver com a ideia que não só odiamos, mas tentamos matar Renesmee a todo custo.

Ouvi seus passos se aproximando. Alice se ajoelhou em minha frente retirou minhas mãos do meu rosto, forçando-me a encará-la. Seu olhar era cansado e abatido, ela também parecia sofrer com tudo aquilo, mas nada se comparava a dor que se alastrara em meu ser. Como eu poderia conviver com aquilo? Como eu poderia olhar para Renesmee sabendo que em outros tempos, eu teria tentado matá-la? Por todos os Deuses que monstro era eu?

- Ian e Sophie nunca teriam existido, Edward. – declarou Alice por fim, firme, confiante na veracidade de suas palavras. Meu mundo desabou, minha visão se turvou e minha alma ardeu nas chamas do remorso, como eu pude fazer tal coisa? Como eu pude pensar em atentar contra as pessoas mais preciosas da minha vida.

- Eu fiz o que era certo Edward. – disse minha irmã, sem me dar tempo para digerir nada daquilo. – Eu menti porque era o correto a fazer. Você nunca teria conseguido conviver com a ideia de ter desejado mais do que tudo a morte da sua própria filha! – Ela suspirou. – Claro que eu não sabia tudo que Bella estava passando, se não eu teria vindo em seu socorro, mas Renesmee realmente dificulta enxergar o futuro de quem está próximo a ela. Eu não sabia que Bella ia passar por tudo que passou Edward. Mas... – seus olhos se tornaram firmes e determinados. – Mas eu não me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz.

Fechei meus olhos ainda deixando toda aquela dor, que eu merecia, se fundir ao meu ser, talvez eu nunca mais tivesse paz na minha vida, mas eu merecia isso, eu sabia que sim, e mesmo que Alice tenha feito o que fez, de certo modo eu era grato a ela por isso. Ela salvou meus filhos.

Cai deitado no chão, em uma posição fetal, tentando reunir os cacos de minha alma, tentando trazer um pouco de sanidade ao meu coração, tentando suportar mais um único segundo.

Alice se levantou e começou a caminhar a passos humanos em direção a nossa casa. – Ninguém precisa saber da verdade Edward. Ninguém precisa saber quem você realmente é ou quem eu sou. Deixe as coisas como estão. – Ela parou e me olhou sobre o ombro, composta, determinada, fria. – Guarde o meu segredo e eu guardarei o seu; Edward. É assim que deve ser. - então ela partiu, ainda caminhando lentamente, me deixando ali, agonizando por meu próprio veneno.

Talvez ela soubesse que eu precisava ficar só, ou talvez soubesse que nada que fizesse iria diminuir minha dor, mas fosse como fosse, eu odiava Alice por me mostrar a verdade, por condenar minha alma a um eterno mar de desespero e remorso; bem como eu a venerava por ter sido forte o suficiente para saber aqueles que jurei proteger desde seus primeiros suspiros e que eu teria sido o primeiro a levantar a mão contra eles.

Minha alma nunca mais teria paz.

Fim

**N.B.: *engolindo em seco* Fim TENSO.**

**Nem sei o que dizer direito. Eu queria dizer que chegamos a mais um fim maravilhoso, que eles tiveram o felizes para sempre, mas... Bem, como diria meu avô "a casa caiu". Esse fim em deu um medo do caralho, como você sabem haverá uma segunda temporada.**

**Devo dizer que não conhecia nem esperava esse lado frio, devo até mesmo dizer **_**maligno**_** da Alice. Mas agora nós sabemos o que aconteceu, e como disse o Ed no sol da meia noite, eles são duas aberrações no meio daqueles que já são aberrações, eles tem que proteger o segredo um do outro.**

**E venhamos e convenhamos, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu particularmente prefiro saber que o Edward NUNCA quis matar a Renesmee do que a maneira maligna que ele se comportou no Amanhecer.**

**Bem, me prolonguei de novo :$**

**Mas, snifff ='( chegamos ao fim né mulherada, passamos por muita dor e meio que chegamos a felicidades, mas agradeço a todas que acompanharam a história da Maria, que suportaram a chata dessa beta que vos fala, e que perdoaram a Alice como eu.. xD**

**Bem, até a segunda temporada meninas **_***viu vcs vão ter q me aturar!***_

**Beijos.**

**M.M.K.**


	60. Making off

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu nem consigo acreditar que depois de mais de dois anos de fic nós finalmente chegamos ao fim. Quero muito, muito mesmo agradecer a cada uma das pessoas que por aqui já passaram, a todos aqueles que estão aqui desde o primeiro dia, a todos que descobriram a fic no meio ou ainda a pouco tempo, a quem sempre comenta e aquele que nunca um comentário deixou. Agradeço ainda a todos que começaram a ler ou ainda que leram a fic por inteira e não gostaram. A todos aqueles que elogiaram e mais ainda aqueles que criticaram.

Esta foi minha primeira fic a ser concluída. Mesmo sabendo e esperando ansiosamente que nos encontraremos em breve na segunda temporada da fic, ainda sim sinto um aperto no peito em saber que depois tantos suspiros, tantos motivos, tantas lágrimas, tantas pessoas induzindo-me a abandonar a fic, juntos, eu e vocês, nós conseguimos concluir esta história.

Não vou dizer que foi fácil escrever esta história, muito menos que não foi doloroso, quantas vezes, aos prantos, desejando desaparecer, eu me sentei em frente ao computador para escrever um trecho triste, apenas para tentar dar mais realidade a fic. Assim como por diversas vezes eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por conta de uma grande conquista e ao invés de comemorar eu me sentei aqui, nesta cadeira, apenas para ensinar aos personagens toda a felicidade que sentia.

Foram muitas noites em claro imaginando, formulando, escrevendo o capítulo seguinte. Foram muitos dias me perguntando se realmente valia a pena continuar, mas hoje, agora, aqui, eu sei que valeu.

Antes de encerar, quero fazer um agradecimento muito especial, repleto de carinho, a Madrinha da fic, minha grande amiga Milena, que dês dos primeiros capítulos tem, pacientemente, sentado comigo e ouvido minhas idéias, opinando a todo momento e me ajudando a corrigir algumas coisas. Desejo ainda fazer um agradecimento tão especial quanto este a minha querida amiga e BETA desta fic, sem desmerecer as betas anteriores, as quais também agradeço muito, mas Mônica, obrigada de verdade por tudo, só nós sabemos por quanta coisa passamos por causa da fic.

Fiz amigos eternos ao longo da história, e amigos que nunca mais vi, alguns eu me lembro a todo momento com carinho sabendo que eles nem mesmo lembram mais meu nome, outros ainda que eu mal consigo me recordar como se chamam. Mas acreditem, cada um de vocês, que leram e se apresentaram a mim, seja por MSN ou um simples comentário, adentraram na história de alguma maneira, em algum momento, representando algum ato ou sentimento. TODOS, sem exceção.

Essa é uma vitória nossa!

Obrigada a todos mais uma vez e espero vê-los na segunda temporada chamada "_**Eterno enquanto durar**_"

Um grande abraço a todos!

_Marry Pierobon_

**Informações da fic:**

**Autora:** Marry Pierobon

**BETA:** Mônica Morakurki

**Madrinha:** Milena Bertoldo

**Data de criação:** 23/02/2009

**Data do termino:** 19/03/2011

**Nome dos capítulos:**

Capítulo 01 – Difícil decisão

Capítulo 02 – Má recepção

Capítulo 03 – Duas Bellas

Capítulo 04 – Bella má

Capítulo 05 – Acontecimentos dos últimos dois anos

Capítulo 06 – Decisão

Capítulo 07 – Meu segredo sagrado

Capítulo 08 – Bella boa

Capítulo 09 – Almoço

Capítulo 10 – Jogando limpo

Capítulo 11 – Condições

Capítulo 12 – Dor

Capítulo 13 – Nessie

Capítulo 14 – Ressentimento

Capítulo 15 – Simpatia

Capítulo 16 – Tia Alice

Capítulo 17 – Baixinha irritante

Capítulo 18 – Nessie e Alice

Capítulo 19 – As lembranças doem

Capítulo 20 – Piquenique

Capítulo 21 – Nosso crepúsculo

Capítulo 22 – Uma nova canção

Capítulo 23 – Um velho anel

Capítulo 24 – Meu segredo revelado?

Capítulo 25 – Cada vez mais difícil de negar

Capítulo 26 – Fruto proibido

Capítulo 27 – Torturando-o

Capítulo 28 – Nessie e Rosalie

Capítulo 29 – Apenas o sonho de ser mãe

Capítulo 30 – Presente de casamento

Capítulo 31 – Sonho impossível

Capítulo 32 – Zoológico

Capítulo 33 – Uma segunda vez juntos

Capítulo 34 – Uma filha

Capítulo 35 – Os Cullens

Capítulo 36 – Toda a verdade

Capítulo 37 - Outra vez?

Capítulo 38 – Contando a verdade

Capítulo 39 – Merecido castigo

Capítulo 40 – Preparativos

Capítulo 41 – Minha filha, minha Renesmee

Capítulo 42 – Feliz ou desesperado?

Capítulo 43 – Tudo crescendo

Capítulo 44 – Recuperando o tempo perdido

Capítulo 45 – Edward, to grávida!

Capítulo 46 – Tão difícil quanto da primeira vez?

Capítulo 47 – Casa comigo?

Capítulo 48 – Estupidamente teimosa

Capítulo 49 – Pequenos milagres

Capítulo 50 – Sim

Capítulo 51 – Aniversário da Nessie

Capítulo 52 – Preparativos

Capítulo 53 – O casamento

Capítulo 54 – Lua-de-mel

Capítulo 55 – Ian e Sophie

Capítulo 56 – Parabéns, minha Bella

Capítulo 57 – Para todo o sempre?

Capítulo 58 – Vampira

Capítulo 59 – Epílogo – Futuro alternativo

**Músicas utilizadas na fic:**

Capítulo 14 – **Scott doens't know** (Lustra)

Capítulo 22 – **As dores do silêncio** (Rosas de Saron)

Capítulo 26 – **Thinking of you** (Katy Perry)

Capítulo 27 – **Os outros** (Kid Abelha)

Capítulo 30 – **Speechiless Lyrics** (Veronicas)

Capítulo 39 – **Sem saída** (Irmão Urso) / **Ninguém te ama como eu** (Rosas de Saron)

Capítulo 47 – **S.O.S.** (ABBA)

Capítulo 48 - **Worst case scenario** (The Hosiers)

Capítulo 50 – **Não direi** (Hércules) / **All I ask of you** (Fantasma da Ópera)

Capítulo 54 – **Back at one** (Cidy and Dan) / **Speechiless Lyrics** (Veronicas)

Capítulo 56 – **Humano amor de Deus** (Padre Fábio de Melo)

Capítulo 57 - **As dores do silêncio** (Rosas de Saron)


	61. Me ajudem!

Gente, sei que vocês estavam esperando capítulos mas isso é muito importante pra mim.

Por favor, curtam e votem na minha foto no face.

outbackbrasil?sk=app_450106295046295&app_data=show_photo_1344

Preciso muito ganhar essa viagem, vou me casar e não tenho muito dinheiro pra lua de mel, me ajudem a ter a lua de mel dos meus sonhos por favor...

Divulguem a todos os seus amigos e conhecidos, me ajudem a ganhar essa viagem por favor!

Se eu ganhar prometo postar três capítulos seguidinhos de cada fic!

Me ajudem a realizar meu sonho por favor!

Obrigada de verdade!


End file.
